Playing with Fire
by gb1076
Summary: Sixteen year old Bonnie B. meets a twenty-four year old Damon S. who thinks that she is a junior in college but actually she is a junior in high school. Things get out of control as Bonnie plays this dangerous game and gets in way over her head. WARNING! Toxic Relationship Theme and Intense Subject Matters through out the Fic. Read At Your Own Risk!
1. Chapter 1

I do not own anything in regards to the Vampire Diaries

**AN: Hey guys, I'm back! Of course, this is a Bamon fic because I can't get enough of these two gorgeous characters. But, this fic will be different because it's ALL HUMAN. As in all of my stories, I will write as I go along. There are some folks who have a problem with my style of writing, but that will not stop me from doing these fanfics because I enjoy it too much. I am not a writer, but doing these fanfics has become my new favorite hobby; I just love it, especially writing for BAMON. I used to love the Vampire Diaries, but the show is nolonger good, and I hate what they are doing to Bonnie so doing these fanfics helps me get my Vampire Diaries fix. I know that my stories are not very exciting compared to the other wonderful fanfics on this site, but I get a kick out of writing them, so there (sticking out my tongue). Just kidding! For those of you who like my little stories, I hope you like this one and if not, so be it but read it anyway. LOL :)**

Bonnie Bennett was tired of being the good girl and playing it safe. She felt like stepping outside of her box and doing something wild and crazy. She was fed up with the restraints that were placed on her by her overbearing father who only paid attention to her when she screwed up which wasn't that often. She was sixteen years old and had yet to experience life for herself. She lived vicariously through her best friend Caroline Forbes who was the quintessence California girl with her blonde hair and blue eyes. Bonnie wanted to be outgoing and playful like Caroline but fear of straying away from everything she had been taught kept her from emulating her friend thus keeping Bonnie in her shell wishing for some excitement but was too afraid to go after it.

Bonnie considered herself to be a poor excuse for a teenager because though she was a very pretty girl with toffee colored skin and green eyes, her reserved attitude kept most kids her age at bay because she acted too much like an adult. But, Bonnie couldn't help how she acted because she grew up around adults and her father didn't tolerate childish behavior. It wasn't until Bonnie's father got a new job as an English Professor at UCLA and they moved to California where she met Caroline that she started to interact with people her own age. That was five years ago. Bonnie was now a junior in high school, and she was ready to take that step on the wild side and do something daring. What that something was Bonnie wasn't exactly sure but she was ready for it.

Bonnie's mother had died when she was three and that on top of being the only child was very hard for her because her father preferred to spend his time educating the young impressionable minds of strangers rather than cultivating a relationship with his own teenage daughter. As time passed, Bonnie began to feel resentment towards her father and thus the need to rebel was born. Caroline was all for Bonnie's rebellion and tried to direct her to the path on the wild side but she was just too radical for Bonnie who was looking to take baby steps whereas Caroline was pushing her to take a huge plunge into this new life. But, everything that Caroline suggested was just too out there for Bonnie who wasn't interested in getting a tattoo or smoking weed. She wanted to have some fun not scar her body or become a drug addict. It was safe to say that her delve into the wild side wasn't going as planned.

* * *

><p>It was Sunday evening, and Bonnie's father was grading papers and had gotten a major headache. He asked her to go to the store to buy some Tylenol. Bonnie jumped into her father's dark grey Land Rover and went to the nearest drug store. Because she had plan on staying in the house that day, Bonnie wore an UCLA t-shirt and some shorts. She pulled up into the parking lot and got out of the car, heading into the store. A magazine with Chris Hemsworth on the cover caught her eye and she stopped in her tracks and picked it up. That man was just too beautiful for words. Bonnie stood there for five minutes reading his article before she realized that her father was waiting for her. She reluctantly put the magazine down and went to turn around and bumped into a nice smelling muscled chest. Bonnie stumbled back and the guy caught her before she could fall.<p>

"Whoa…are you okay?" He asked.

"Yeah, I'm fine…I'm sorry…I wasn't paying attention…" Bonnie finally looked up and her breath caught because the most beautiful man she had ever seen in her young life was standing right before her with the most amazing blue eyes and jet black hair; his dark beauty rivaled that of the blonde hunky Chris Hemsworth. He held on to Bonnie but let her go when she straightened up.

"There is no need to apologize…I wasn't watching where I was going either." He lightly chuckled. Surprise registered on his handsome face when he noticed her t-shirt.

"I graduated from UCLA three years ago." He said, pointing at her shirt.

Bonnie briefly looked down at her shirt forgetting that she had had it on. "Really…what was your major? She asked curiously.

He smiled, and Bonnie could have melted right there. "Business and Finance." He said easily.

Bonnie laughed and he quirked his brow. "Wow…that means you must have had Professor Langley at some point."

Bonnie knew practically every Professor at the college because her father was always giving some type of party or function at their house or dragging Bonnie to some boring college social where she was the only young person there and had to interact and engage in conversation with people much older than herself.

He laughed, throwing his head back. "Yes, I did…he was the absolute worst…I had him my sophomore year, and I thought I would lose my mind."

Bonnie nodded her head because she knew too well just how awful this man was, just having to talk to him for five minutes at a social gathering was a chore and Bonnie avoided him like the plague, so she couldn't imagine having to spend an entire semester in his class.

"Yes, he has been known to drive the sanest person crazy." Bonnie said, laughing.

"I'm so rude." He said reaching out his hand to her. "My name is Damon…Damon Salvatore."

She shook his hand, the smile never leaving her face. "Bonnie Bennett."

"It's very nice to meet you Bonnie…what year are you?" he asked her, very interested now because not only was she beautiful, but he liked her laugh and pretty smile; she seemed very genuine and he didn't see that too often in LA.

Bonnie couldn't get over his eyes; they were so blue. "Um…junior…I'm a junior." She replied.

"So, one more year and you're out of there." He said.

But, before she could respond her phone rang. She pulled the phone out of her purse and looked at the screen. It was her father. She had forgotten all about him and her reason for being in the store in the first place. Bonnie sighed. "I'm sorry, but I have to go…it was really nice meeting you Damon." She said, looking back up at him.

He looked disappointed. "It was really nice meeting you too Bonnie."

Bonnie walked away in the direction of the aspirin aisle. She answered her phone.

"Bonnie…what is taking you so long?" Her father asked impatiently.

"Sorry Dad, I'm on my way back."

"Well, hurry up…my head is killing me." He said before hanging up.

Bonnie sighed as she leaned down to pick up the bottle of Tylenol. She straightened up and went to turn around and bumped into a familiar nice smelling muscled chest.

"We have got to stop meeting like this." Damon said, jokingly.

Bonnie smiled in response. She looked up at him expectantly wondering why he followed her to the aspirin aisle.

"Bonnie…I know we just met, but I was wondering if you would like to go out some time."

Bonnie's green eyes widen. She couldn't believe that this gorgeous guy was asking her out on a date. This was an absolute first for her. Things like this never happened to her. A little bubble of excitement started to build in her stomach and her heart began to pound. This guy had to be at least eight years older than her; he must be some type of sicko to be asking a teenage girl out on a date. But, then something occurred to her; he assumed that she attended UCLA. When he asked her what year she was in she didn't specify that she was a junior in high school.

The excitement quickly faded because once she told him that she was still in high school, he would rescind his offer and be on his merry way. And, Bonnie didn't want that because he was so good looking. But, it was wrong to allow him to think that she was a college student. Bonnie couldn't do that…or could she? Here was her chance to do something daring and wild. It would be just one date. What harm would that be? He'd never find out how old she was, and she could have a small taste of some excitement and live a little. Bonnie made up her mind, she was going for it.

She smiled. "Sure, that sounds great."

After they exchanged numbers, Damon left and Bonnie made her purchase and walked out of the store. She got in the car and just sat there not believing how her lazy Sunday afternoon had taken this unexpected turn. She had wanted to add some spice to her life by shaking things up a bit and the universe had complied by sending her Damon Salvatore. Well wonders never cease, The Secret actually worked. All of her visualizing had paid off. Caroline was going to flip the fuck out.


	2. Chapter 2

I do not own anything in regards to the Vampire Diaries

**AN: Oh my gosh… you guys are so great. Thank you for the reviews, story alerts and I even got a few favorite stories, and it was only the first chapter! :)**

It wasn't easy being Bonnie Bennett, especially when she had a father who expected way too much from her. She was an honor roll student with a perfect 4.0 grade point average thanks in large part to the two AP classes she was taking that helped boost her GPA to the perfect A average making her C in chemistry irrelevant. Because her father was a professor at UCLA, she would be able to attend the university for free, but that didn't stop Bonnie from being a high achiever; she never slacked off. And besides, her father would never permit a daughter of his to be anything less than perfect. It really burned Bonnie up whenever her father took credit for her achievements, like Bonnie had nothing to do with her own success. Her father would flash his 100 watt smile whenever one of his colleagues would praise him on what a bright, intelligent daughter he had. Jackson Bennett was all about appearances and as long as Bonnie didn't fuck up, he let her have her way and gave her whatever she wanted except for the one thing that she wanted most, his time.

The only person who really got Bonnie was her best friend Caroline. Bonnie would never forget her first day at her new private school. Caroline was the first person to approach her and talk to her like it was nothing, and the two girls just hit it off and became friends. Something just clicked between the two eleven year olds who had absolutely nothing in common but somehow they meshed well together. And, they'd been tight ever since and with the passing of every year their bond became stronger and stronger to the point where they considered each other to be sisters. But after Caroline's father died their sophomore year of high school, she began to change and started dabbling in drugs. It first started off with prescription pills and escalated into smoking pot.

Caroline tried to get Bonnie to smoke with her, but because Bonnie was such a control freak smoking pot and doing drugs period was out of the question; it freaked her out; she just couldn't imagine intentional giving up control of herself like that no matter how great it may have felt. Bonnie hated when Caroline got high because she acted like a totally different person. She became violent and would lash out at anyone who tried to confront her. Bonnie didn't know what to do because she knew her best friend was still hurting over the death of her father. Caroline's mom was no help. Just like Bonnie's father Mrs. Forbes was too wrapped up in her career to think about Caroline. Sadly, Caroline and Bonnie were all that each other had.

* * *

><p><em>Smack!<em> Caroline's arm landed hard across the back of Bonnie's head as she rolled over in her sleep.

"Ouch… Caroline!" Bonnie yelled as she roughly flung Caroline's arm away and sat up in the bed. Caroline had drunkenly stumbled to Bonnie's house 3 o'clock in the morning. Thankfully Bonnie's father was a heavy sleeper and didn't hear her come into the house. This was starting to happen too frequently; Caroline was spinning out of control. Bonnie felt so helpless. She couldn't lose Caroline; she wouldn't be able to survive if anything ever happened to her. As Bonnie looked down at her sleeping friend, she fondly swept the blonde hair off of Caroline's face, and she opened her blue eyes.

"I'm hungry." Caroline said, yawning.

Bonnie chuckled softly. "I don't think I'll be able to fix breakfast because I may have a slight concussion." Bonnie said, rubbing the back of her head.

Caroline wrinkled her brow. "Bon, what are you talking about?"

"You hit the shit out of my head while you were sleeping." Bonnie informed her.

"Oh Bonnie, I'm sorry…I'll fix breakfast then and you lay back down." Caroline said, apologetically.

Bonnie laughed. "Yeah, like I want to eat some burnt toast and over cooked eggs."

"Hey, that's not fair…I did that one time, and you won't let me forget it." Caroline complained.

"I'm just saying." Bonnie said, shrugging her shoulders.

Caroline hit Bonnie in the face with a pillow. Bonnie was about to retaliate when her phone buzzed on top of her night stand. Bonnie picked her phone up and smiled; it was Damon. He actually texted her, it had been three days since she met him and Bonnie thought that since she hadn't heard from him that he was nolonger interested in her.

"What's with the big smile?" Caroline asked sitting up.

"Um…it's nothing…I just met a guy and he just asked me out to dinner tonight." Bonnie said nonchalantly.

Caroline grabbed the phone out of Bonnie's hand. "You slut, why didn't you tell me you met someone!" Caroline said and then looked down at the text and wrinkled up her nose in distaste. "Damon…that's his name…it sounds so evil, like that movie with the kid who was the devil's son."

Bonnie laughed. "He is not evil, and I think Damon is a hot name and besides he is gorgeous." Bonnie said, getting up from the bed.

"Where did you meet him?" Caroline asked.

"At the drug store." Bonnie said, walking into her bathroom to brush her teeth.

"Where does he go to school?" Caroline asked, watching Bonnie brush her teeth as she stood in front of the bathroom door.

Bonnie spat out the toothpaste and rinsed her mouth out. "That's the thing…he doesn't go to school…Damon is older." Bonnie informed her.

"Exactly how much older?"

Bonnie shrugged. "I'm thinking maybe 23 or 24."

Caroline's jaw dropped. She got out of the bed and stood in front of Bonnie. "You better be joking…Bonnie, you can't be serious!"

"I'm serious…why are you so upset…I thought that you would get a big kick out of this." Bonnie said, surprised by her reaction.

"Bonnie…this guy is like eight years older than you…guys that age expects certain things that I know for a fact you are not ready for." Caroline said.

Bonnie moved passed Caroline and went to her closet, angry now by what Caroline was insinuating. She wasn't stupid; Bonnie knew that all guys not just guys Damon's age wanted sex, but that didn't mean that she had to give it to him. Why did everyone treat her like some little girl just because she was a virgin? It just burned Bonnie up that this one thing about her made people think that she had to be protected like some innocent little helpless maiden from all of the big bad dicks in the world. She wasn't some naïve little fool with her head in the clouds; Bonnie was well aware of what went on in the world.

"Caroline, please don't go there." Bonnie said, angrily.

Caroline sighed because she knew she had just hit Bonnie's sore spot. "Listen, all I'm trying to say is that maybe this is not such a good idea…Bonnie, you don't know this guy and the fact that he asked you out knowing how old you are says a lot about his character."

Bonnie had the decency to blush. "He thinks I'm in college." She confessed.

Caroline's head jerked back. "Why in the hell would he think that?"

Bonnie sighed. "Because I was wearing a UCLA t-shirt when I met him, and he graduated from there, and I knew one of his professors. So, he just assumed I'm a student."

"Bonnie, don't do this okay…this has afterschool special written all over it." Caroline said.

Bonnie crossed her arms over her chest. "Caroline, I've made up my mind, and I'm going on this date." Bonnie said, and to prove her point she walked over to her night stand and picked up her phone and texted Damon saying that she would love to have dinner with him tonight.

"Since you are so hell bent on doing this, at least drive your own fucking car just in case he is some psycho and make sure that your phone is charged up." Caroline said seriously.

"Okay, I can do that." Bonnie compromised.

Caroline hugged her. "Please be careful sweetie…you're all I have."

"Ditto." Bonnie said, squeezing her tighter.

* * *

><p>Bonnie was very nervous as she walked into the Bistro for her date with Damon. She wore a simple black dress that was tastefully sexy, only hinting at her curves instead of clinging tightly to her body, and her hair was swept up in a simple updo with bangs that framed her face. It was an elegant yet understated look that the sixteen year old was able to pull off beautifully. Bonnie walked up to the maître d and he showed her to her table where Damon was already waiting for her. He stood up as his electric blue eyes took her in from head to toe and back again. Bonnie blushed. No one had ever looked at her like that before.<p>

"You look gorgeous." He said, not even realizing that he had not greeted her properly, no hello or anything.

Bonnie smiled as he pulled out her chair. Once she was seated, Damon sat down opposite her. "So do you." Bonnie said, and then blushed harder because women didn't say that to men. "You look very handsome, Damon." Bonnie corrected herself.

And, did he ever. Damon had on a tailored black suit with a crisp white button down shirt underneath. But, it was his eyes that took the cake because they looked so blue that it almost hurt to look at them.

"I'm glad that all of my effort paid off because I don't just wake up looking like this...it takes a village." He said self-deprecatingly.

Bonnie smiled. "That's good to know… I would hate to think that all of your prettiness was genetics alone…it wouldn't be fair to the rest of us."

Damon laughed out loud causing the people sitting around them to look over at their table. "Wow…so you think I'm pretty, huh?" He asked her playfully.

Bonnie blushed. It was only a few minutes into their date, and she was blushing all over the place like a stupid idiot. But thankfully, she was saved from responding because their waiter came to the table. They both ordered the steak, and when Bonnie didn't order an alcoholic drink, Damon didn't think twice about it; he just assumed that she was not yet twenty-one.

After the waiter left, Damon leaned unto the table with his eyebrow quirked. "Now comes the fun part." He said, rubbing his hands together. "Tell me about yourself…any stints in jail for killing your ex."

Bonnie smiled, liking that he had a sense of humor. She decided to play along. "Damn…I was going to wait until our fifth date before I told you about that, but don't worry I didn't serve any jail time…the jury found me not guilty."

Damon laughed heartily. He was impressed. He liked that she was quick on her feet. "Well, that's good to know because eventhough you're beautiful and all, I draw the line at dating a convicted felon."

Bonnie laughed as their waiter brought their food. "Well, it's good to know that you have your limits." She said, and Damon chuckled.

They were having a really nice time. For a first date things were going really well. The food was really good. The conversation flowed easily without any awkward pauses which was the norm for most first dates. Everything was going perfect until Damon asked one simple question and brought Bonnie back down to earth.

"So…what is your major at UCLA?" He asked, innocently.

Damn. Bonnie had forgotten all about that; she was having such a great time that it had completely slipped her mind that she was pretending to be something that she was not. Guilt washed over her because Damon was a really nice guy and he didn't deserve to be lied to like this. But, she really liked him and didn't want to ruin this moment. So, she smiled and told him the lie that she'd made up that morning.

"Sociology." She said. It was a generic program of study, so if he asked her about it she would be able to answer him intelligently without having to use any type of jargon. But, thankfully he didn't ask any follow up questions and just nodded his head.

* * *

><p>After dinner, Damon walked her to her car. Bonnie's heart was pounding with anticipation as she leaned against her car door. Damon was so close to her that he was practically pinning her against the door.<p>

"I had a really nice time, Bonnie." Damon said, gently sweeping her hair to the side, a gesture that reminded her of 'The Way We Were' when Katie did that to Hubbell. Bonnie couldn't believe that she was thinking about a movie at a time like this.

She unconsciously licked her lips and Damon smiled. He tilted her chin up and leaned down and captured her lips in an aching slow…hot…passionate kiss that seemed to last forever. He gently pulled away and chuckled lightly when Bonnie's eyes remained closed.

"Hello-oo…earth to Bonnie." He said, softly.

Bonnie opened her eyes and could feel her face heat up with embarrassment; she was so thankful that it was dark outside.

Damon couldn't resist messing with her. "I'm glad my kiss touched you so deeply…I've been known to have that effect on women."

"Sorry to disappoint you, but I just had to take a moment to recover from the garlic on your breath." She shot back easily.

Damon roared with laughter. He really liked her a lot. "Well, next time I'll remember to pop a mint after dinner."

"And, who says that there will be a next time?" Bonnie asked with sass.

"Oh, there will be a next time…trust me."


	3. Chapter 3

**AN: Hey guys, I just had to say how much I enjoyed the Vampire Diaries last night. It was really good. It has been a long time since I have been able to say that about the show. And, poor Bonnie breaking down in front of Klaus' mansion was so sad, and eventhough I am a Bamon fan, I have to say I was happy that she didn't save Damon. However, our girl is not heartless because she called Elena to let her know what Klaus and Rebekah were doing to him. So, all in all maybe the writers will let our Bonnie turn dark in Season 4 because too much as happened to her for it not to affect her.**

**P.S. Did anyone else luv the fact that Rebekah tortured Damon because I did…I'm sorry, but I just hate Season 3 Damon, and it was about time someone punished his ass for all of the shit he has done. All the while she was torturing him I kept saying that's what you get for that fucking coin toss and killing Bonnie's mother! And, when Damon was chained up and bleeding like a stuck pig and looked up at Bonnie, and she just walked away…it was priceless! And, you could tell that she was conflicted and part of her wanted to save him. I'm sorry because I know I seem like a Bamon traitor, but I'm so HAPPY that she didn't.**

**Sorry for my little happy rant, but this is my favorite show and this was the first episode of the entire season that I really enjoyed :)**

**Now on to the story!**

I do not own anything in regards to the Vampire Diaries

Damon had been serious when he said that there would be a next date because ever since that night, he and Bonnie had subsequently seen each other practically every day since, whether it was meeting up for coffee, going to a movie or a simple walk in the park. It'd been over a month now since their first date, and things were running smoothly as they took the time to get to know one another .They talked about any and everything, but it was what Damon didn't say that interested Bonnie the most. For her age, Bonnie was a very observant and insightful person, and she noticed how Damon never really talked about himself. And, when she would ask him specific questions to learn more about him, Damon would answer indirectly or deflect the question all together by subtly changing the subject. There was just something about him that made Bonnie believe that there was more to him than meets the eye. Bonnie picked up on all of this and yet she dismissed the little red flags. Most girls would have been intrigued by Damon's mysteriousness, but it only made Bonnie wondered if he was trying to hide something. And if he was, Bonnie knew that she couldn't really cast stones because she was keeping a hell of a secret herself.

Every day the guilt of Bonnie's "little secret" ate away at her, and it was becoming increasingly difficult to juggle everything in her life; school, extracurricular activities, socializing with friends and now spending time with her "boyfriend." Well, Bonnie couldn't exactly call Damon her boyfriend because they'd not had "the talk" yet. But, Bonnie honestly didn't know what to call Damon because this situation was totally different, had Bonnie been dating a high school boy for a month they would have been officially labeled boyfriend and girlfriend, but because Damon was a grown man she didn't know what over a month of dating made them. And, another issue starting to rear its ugly head was that Damon was starting to question why they always had to meet up and why he just couldn't come pick her up at her house. And, that was a fuck up on Bonnie's part because in an unguarded moment she unknowing referenced living at home and only realized her mistake when Damon asked her why she didn't live in the dorms. But, Bonnie was becoming quite the pretty little liar and quickly covered her slip by telling him it was cheaper for her to live at home than on campus.

Bonnie was quickly noticing the difference between dating a high school boy and dating a grown man. The obvious difference was that Damon paid for everything not once did Bonnie ever have to go dutch. Damon was very chivalrous and opened doors for her, helping her in and out of the car. He gave her his jacket whenever she became cold. He would take her hand whenever they were surrounded by a lot of people as if he was afraid of them getting separated. He bathe regularly and always smelled nice. They had actual conversations and having real conversation with a teenage boy was like winning the lotto everyday because it never happened. But, the biggest difference between dating a high school boy and dating a grown man was the kissing. SHIT! It was the best part. Bonnie Bennett could kiss Damon Salvatore all the livelong day. This man had skills. And, there was a dangerousness and sexiness to the way he would approach her that got Bonnie's heart to racing every time. They would be just talking and then suddenly he would be standing in front of her, almost looming over her and sometimes he would up the ante and back her against a wall or a building (any flat surface as long as he had her cornered) and then he would lean down and capture her mouth slowly, methodically caressing her lips with his and just recently he had started to slip his tongue into her mouth and if Bonnie was some backwards hillbilly she would swear he could get her pregnant by just kissing her because it was that intense and heady.

* * *

><p>It was Friday afternoon, and Bonnie was walking to her last class for the day; in one more hour, she could start her weekend and she was ready. This week had been hectic with trying to study for exams while maintaining her active social life. The only moment she had to herself was when she laid down at night to go to sleep. She had been pulled in every direction this week, stretching herself thin to the point where she was totally exhausted and her big plans for this weekend was to get some rest. But, Caroline had other plans for Bonnie.<p>

Caroline spotted Bonnie walking down the hall and ran up to her. "Bonnie, tonight we are going to a UCLA frat party…I just talked to Kimberly, and she said that her brother's fraternity was throwing a huge party tonight and we're all going…are you in?" Caroline asked excitedly.

"Sorry Care, but I'm just to beat to be going anywhere tonight…all I want to do is get some rest." Bonnie said, tiredly.

Caroline's blue eyes narrowed. "I bet if Damon asked you out tonight your ass would go."

Bonnie stopped in her tracks. "Hey, that's so unfair and you know it. This week as been really crazy for me, and I'm fucking tired...and for your information, Damon did ask me out tonight, and I told him that I couldn't." Bonnie said angrily.

"I'm sorry okay…I shouldn't have said that…but it's just that you're spending so much time with him that I hardly ever get to see you anymore."

Bonnie's heart tightened with guilt, and she hugged Caroline. "I'm sorry too…I've been a sucky friend and to make it up to you I'll go to the party…I can rest tomorrow."

Caroline pulled back, her face lite up with happiness. "I promise we'll have a good time tonight, and I'll even sleep over and make you breakfast in the morning." She said smiling.

Bonnie rolled her green eyes. "Caroline, you cooking breakfast is not such a great incentive."

"Fuck you." Caroline said laughing and walked away to her class. Bonnie sighed. This was going to be a long night.

* * *

><p>Kimberly drove all the girls to the frat party because she was the only one who had a car big enough to fit everyone. They figured that there was safety in numbers and nothing bad would happen as long as they stuck together. When the girls nervously walked into the chaotic party and were overwhelmed by what they saw. There was students everywhere, drinking and dancing and making out to the loud pumping music. It was a mad house. The girls just stood there taking it all in until one guy caught Kimberly's eye, and she boldly walked over to talk to him. Well, so much for sticking together, Bonnie thought. Caroline grabbed Bonnie's hand. "Come on…let's get something to drink."<p>

Bonnie sighed as Caroline pulled her through the throng of people. They found the huge keg of beer, and Caroline filled their cups up to the rim. Bonnie watched as Caroline downed almost the entire cup in one swallow. When she saw Bonnie watching her, Caroline rolled her eyes. "Relax Bonnie…it's just beer."

They made their way back to the front of the house and started to dance when a hot song came on and it wasn't long until some guys came up to dance with them. Bonnie's "guy" was named Todd, and he was really cute with thick brown hair and nice blue eyes. Todd had a thing for black girls, and he zeroed in on Bonnie the moment he saw her. He thought that she was gorgeous, and he loved the fact that she was small but still had curves to her body because most girls her size had little boy bodies. Bonnie wore a black long sleeved tube dress that hugged her body and black heels, the only pop of color she wore was red lip stick on her pouty lips, and her hair was down, framing her face in loose wavy layers.

The night went by pretty fast, and when Bonnie looked down at her watch, it was a quarter to two in the morning. Bonnie looked around for her girls and didn't she none of them. She excused herself from Todd and went in search for her friends. After five minutes, Bonnie found Caroline sloppy drunk making out with some guy on a sofa in one of the rooms.

"Hey, Care…it's time to go…it's getting late." Bonnie said.

Caroline ignored her and continued to thrust her tongue down the guy's throat. Bonnie grabbed her arm. "Come on Caroline…we need to find Kimberly so that we can go!" Bonnie said in frustration.

Caroline stopped kissing the guy to jerk her arm away. "Okay Bonnie…go find Kimberly, and I'll wait here for you."

Bonnie rolled her eyes and walked away looking for Kimberly. Bonnie searched almost the entire house and couldn't find Kimberly anywhere, so she pulled out her phone and called Kimberly's cell phone. After three rings, she picked up.

"Hello." Kimberly said.

"Kimberly…it's Bonnie, I've been looking everywhere for you…where are you in the house?" Bonnie asked.

Pause. "Bonnie, I'm at home."

"You are where!" Bonnie practically screamed.

"I'm at home…I couldn't find you when I was ready to leave, but I spotted Caroline…and she said that the two of you would find another way home." Kimberly explained.

Bonnie was livid. She was going to kill Caroline. Bonnie was so mad that she just ended the call with Kimberly not saying anything else to the girl. Bonnie walked back into the room and grabbed Caroline, yanking her up off the sofa.

"Hey…what's your problem?" Caroline slurred.

"You are my fucking problem…why did you let Kimberly leave us here…we don't know anyone at this gotdamn party…we are stranded Caroline." Bonnie said, angrily.

"Come on Bonnie, someone will take us home." Caroline said, trying to hug her.

Bonnie smacked Caroline's arm away. "Look around Caroline, everyone here is wasted…no one is in any condition to drive us home."

Caroline sat back down on the couch with her head in her hands. "Stay here…don't move." Bonnie told her.

Bonnie walked outside where it was relatively quiet and made a telephone call.

* * *

><p>Damon was pissed off as he walked into the fraternity house. There was no sense of nostalgia for his old frat days as he looked around for Bonnie and when he spotted her, his anger only increased. There she stood looking like sex in heels talking to some guy who was practically salivating at the mouth in front of her. Damon's face was like stone and his blue eyes icy as he walked over to them.<p>

"Let's go." He said coldly, walking up beside her.

Bonnie and Todd looked at him. She swallowed hard because she could see that he was angry. "Okay…let me just get my friend." Bonnie looked back at Todd. "Hey, thanks Todd…I had a good time…it was really nice meeting you." Bonnie said, and she felt Damon's body tense beside her.

Todd cleared his throat. "It was really nice meeting you too, Bonnie." He said, as his eyes flickered over to Damon. Todd was hoping to get Bonnie's number but looking at Damon, he squashed that idea.

Damon followed Bonnie as she made her way through the still quite substantial crowd of people to get Caroline. Bonnie spotted her on the sofa still making out with the same guy.

"Hey Caroline…it's time to go." Bonnie said.

"CAROLINE!" Bonnie yelled, when she didn't respond.

"Damn Bonnie, what now?" Caroline said, pulling away from the guy.

"Our ride is here."

Caroline pouted and looked back at the guy. "Sorry honey, but I have to go…I'll see you around sometime." She slurred and lightly smacked his jaw. "You're a really good kisser." She told him, getting up.

Her eyes went to Damon. "Who the hell are you?" She asked.

"Caroline, this is Damon." Bonnie said, pointing to him. "Damon, this is my best friend Caroline."

"Hello." He said, not hiding the distaste in his voice.

Caroline hated him at once. She looked at Bonnie. "His name fits him."

* * *

><p>It was quiet in the car, the only time Bonnie said anything to Damon was when she was directing him to her house. It was a twenty minute drive but seem to take forever. Caroline sat in the back seat of Damon's black Audi, shooting daggers with her eyes into the back of his head. He pulled up into Bonnie's driveway, checking out her house, but he was too angry to appreciate how nice it was. Bonnie got out of the car, pushing the seat forward so that Caroline could get out. Damon was at her side before she could close the door. Bonnie gave her keys to Caroline and watched as she let herself into the house.<p>

Bonnie turned back to Damon and caught him looking over her body. She crossed her arms over her chest, suddenly feeling exposed.

"So, you preferred going to some frat party instead of going out with me?" he glared at her.

Fuck. "Look, it wasn't like that…Caroline was upset with me because I haven't been spending time with her and…" Bonnie was interrupted.

"When I walked into the party, I didn't see you spending quality time with Caroline…you were with Todd."

"You make it sound like you caught us doing something wrong…we were talking."

Damon scoffed. "The way he was looking at you, he wanted to do more than just talk."

"Well, I can't help the way he was or wasn't looking at me, but I did nothing wrong…and I'm starting to resent the fact that you are trying to make me feel like I did."

Damon got in her face. "I don't like you looking like this…and I especially don't like other guys all over you."

"What are you talking about…he wasn't all over me." Bonnie defended, taking a step back from him.

Damon grabbed her arm, stopping her. He didn't like her trying to get away from him. "Don't ever pull this shit again."

"Hey…you're hurting me…let me go!" Bonnie said, scared.

Damon let her go and stepped back. "I'm sorry…I didn't mean to hurt you."

Bonnie rubbed her arm. "I think you should go…I shouldn't have called you, but we were stranded…don't worry I'll never make that mistake again."

Damon sighed. "Don't say that…I want you to call me…it's just that when I found out that you were at some frat party, I kind of lost it a bit and then when I saw how you looked and you were talking to that guy…it pushed me over the edge." Damon said, taking a step towards her.

Bonnie backed away and he stopped. "Bonnie stop acting like you're afraid of me."

"I can't help it…I've never seen you act like this before." She said, quietly.

Damon pulled her into his arms and rested his chin on top of her head. "I know that I scared you, and I didn't mean to do that, but I need for you to understand that I don't want _my girlfriend_ dressing like some video vixen, and I definitely don't want her talking to other guys."

Bonnie pulled back and looked up into his beautiful blue eyes. "W-What…I'm your girlfriend?"

Damon laughed. "Do you honestly think that I would get out of my cozy bed at 2 o'clock in the morning and drive all the way across town for some random girl?" he asked, kissing the tip of her nose.

Bonnie didn't know what to say. So, she just buried her face in his muscled chest. Her life just went from complicated to really complicated. Fuck.


	4. Chapter 4

I do not own anything in regards to the Vampire Diaries

Damon was starting to want more from Bonnie, more than she was ready to give. She could feel it whenever he kissed her now. It used to be that his kisses were soft and gently coaxing but now there was a feverishness to his kisses that was kind of scary to her. It was like he wanted to consume her. Their make out sessions were starting to become really intense, and on more than one occasion, Bonnie had to put on the brakes because things were getting out of control. Whenever they were together, the air was charged with sexual energy. Bonnie was aware of it but tried to ignore it because it was a little overwhelming.

And, Damon also looked at her differently. She could see the hunger in his eyes and though it was exciting; it was also scary as hell. He would try to hide it sometimes because he could see that he was making her uncomfortable. But, it was useless because he couldn't disguise the fact that he wanted her... badly. And, his desire for her was only increasing with each passing day. They'd been seeing each other for two months now and by this time Damon would've been had the cookie. But, there was something about Bonnie that was stopping him from going too far or asking for too much. She was becoming hesitant around him, and he didn't like that. He had a sneaky suspicion that she was a virgin. He wasn't certain but his gut was telling him that this was the case. He saw the little speck of fear along with the desire in her green eyes whenever his kisses became too urgent and demanding.

It wasn't unheard of for a girl to be a virgin in college, but it was rare. Damon was praying that if she was a virgin that she wasn't one of those girls who were waiting for marriage before having sex. He didn't notice a purity ring on either of her delicate hands, so maybe she was just waiting until she found the right person and fell in love. In any case, it meant that he was going to be jacking off after every date with her. Fuck! He was a grown man getting his rocks off in the shower like some horny teenage boy. But, he recognized the fact that Bonnie was worth the wait though it was slowly killing him.

He enjoyed spending time with her and talking to her. He loved messing around and joking with her; they laughed a lot. The only thing missing was the sex, and he had never gone this long before without it. It was getting to the point where he nolonger touched her because whenever he came into contact with her soft skin all he wanted to do was pull her small body against him and have his way with her. Bonnie was driving him crazy and the funny part was she didn't even know it. She would innocently hug him, and he'd have to pull away because the feeling of her body pressed firmly against his would awaken his dick and make it twitch. And, kissing her was both heaven and hell because he knew that it would go no further and his body would ache for hours forcing him to take matters into his own hands to get the release his body so desperately needed.

* * *

><p>Caroline was getting fed up with Bonnie not listening to her. And, she could tell that Bonnie wasn't paying attention because her eyes had this faraway look to them. Caroline threw her comb at Bonnie and she jumped.<p>

"You shouldn't have bothered to come over my house if all you were going to do is zone out." Caroline said, folding up her fresh laundry and placing them in her dresser drawers. She looked over at Bonnie sitting on her bed waiting for her to say something.

Bonnie sighed. "Sorry, I just got a lot on my mind."

"Bonnie, what's going on?" Caroline asked concerned.

Bonnie looked at her for a few seconds debating whether or not to tell her because she knew Caroline didn't like Damon. "I think Damon wants to have sex." She confided.

"And…this is not breaking news, Bonnie…he's a man, what do you expect… you've been going out for two months now…I'm surprised he's waited this long."

"I know…he's been really great…but I'm not ready to take that huge step, and I got a feeling that he won't wait for me much longer." Bonnie said biting her bottom lip so she wouldn't cry.

Caroline knew that look. Bonnie was seconds away from crying. She walked over to the bed, sitting down and hugged Bonnie. A few moments later the tears came. "I think Damon is seeing someone else." She said on a ragged breath.

Caroline pulled back, wiping Bonnie's tears away. "What makes you say that?"

"Because…he's been so distant lately…he doesn't touch me anymore…and he pulls away from me whenever I hug him." Bonnie said sadly.

"Oh sweetie, maybe this is for the best. You've been lying to him and that's no way to start a real relationship."

Bonnie scoffed. "And, what do you know about having a real relationship…last time I checked you've never had one unless you count random up hooks." Bonnie regretted her words the second they left her mouth.

"I'm sorry Care; I didn't mean that." Bonnie said, hurriedly, hugging her tightly against her.

Caroline pulled away. "You're right…I've never been in a real relationship but anyone with common sense knows that building a relationship based on lies never works out. Eventually Bonnie this is going to blow up in your face. And, if you sleep with him…it's going to make it that much worst for you in the end. Are you willing to take that risk?"

"I don't know…everything is becoming so confusing, and I feel like I'm losing myself…I've never felt like this before, and it's scary because I don't know what I'm doing."

"Hey, hey…it's okay…if this is getting to be too much for you then take a step back…Bonnie, you're allowed to take some time for yourself to get your head together."

"I can't do that because I'll lose him…you don't understand Caroline…you should see how women look at him, and he doesn't even have to try."

"So, what are you saying Bonnie…eventhough you are not ready you're going to fuck him anyway because you're afraid of losing him?"

"NO, I'm not saying that!" Bonnie snapped.

"Then what are you saying Bonnie?"

Bonnie took a deep breath. "I don't know."

"Bonnie, this guy is doing a number on you…I've never seen you like this before…you are way over your head…I think you need to stop seeing him."

"I can't do that."

"Bonnie, are you in love with this guy?"

Pause. Yes. No. Maybe…I don't know." Bonnie said, getting up from the bed and pacing the floor. "I think I am, but I can't be for certain…I don't know if what I'm feeling is just raging hormones or something else entirely."

"It's weird…he makes my heart pound and my skin prickle…it's like I come alive whenever he is near me, and when he is not around…I feel empty…and that's scary because I don't like someone having that kind of power over me."

"Damn Bonnie…this is more serious than I thought." Caroline said, worriedly.

Bonnie laughed shakily. "You're telling me."

"So, what are you going to do?" Caroline asked.

Bonnie sighed. "I don't like this tension between us…it's like we are doing this dance of avoidance…we both know that something is wrong, but neither one of us wants to address it…so, I guess the first thing to do is get it all out in the open. But, how do I tell him that I'm a virgin…I'm supposed to be in college…it doesn't seem normal."

"Who says…I bet there are plenty of college girls who are still virgins…there is nothing wrong with that…so you'll just be one of those girls and tell him that you're not ready to take that step yet." Caroline said, triumphantly.

Bonnie laughed, hugging her tightly. "You are the absolute best."

"I know…all this talking has made me hungry, let's go get something to eat."

* * *

><p>A few days later, Damon came to Bonnie's house to pick her up for their dinner date. Bonnie was nervous because she'd decided that tonight she would have the talk with him, but she didn't know how to start the conversation. She sat there in the car, tugging on her bottom lip thinking of ways to broach the subject not realizing that Damon was watching her out the corner of his eye. When they got to a red light, he turned to look at her fully.<p>

"What are you thinking about…I can practically see the wheels turning in your head?" He joked.

Bonnie half smiled as she looked at him. "I was just trying to think of a way to tell you something that is kind of hard for me to say." She said honestly.

The car behind them blew their horn and Damon realized that the light had turned green. He tore his eyes away from her and drove. It was a full minute before he said anything because his mind was running ramped with the different possibilities of what she was going to tell him; everything from she wanted to break up with him because she had found someone else to she was dying of some fatal illness. He was preparing himself for the absolute worst case scenario.

"So, spill it…don't keep me in suspense." He said, with a slight edge to his voice.

Bonnie took a deep breath. "I've never had sex before…I'm a virgin."

Damon had not realized he'd tensed up until relief washed over his entire body causing him to relax immediately. He could deal with this…this was nothing compared to where is mind had gone. He felt like laughing, but he didn't want her to think he was laughing at her.

"Okay." He said, evenly.

Bonnie looked at him sharply. "I tell you I'm a virgin and that's all you have to say?" She asked, incredulously.

"Bonnie, what do you want me to say?"

"I don't know, but something more than that."

Damon looked at her with amusement in his eyes. "Thank you Bonnie for telling me that you are a virgin…I appreciate your candor and applaud your braveness because not many girls could admit to the embarrassment of being an innocent maiden never before breached by the sword of any man."

Bonnie laughed in spite of herself. "You're such an ass." She said, shaking her head.

Damon chuckled. "Sorry…I guess I've read too many trashy romance novels."

"You read romance novels." She asked shocked.

Damon laughed. "I did when I was kid…it was like porn except with no pictures."

They lapsed into silence, both lost in their own thoughts. Bonnie looked over at him. "So, how do you feel about me being a virgin?" she asked, seriously.

"I can't say that I'm shocked because I guess I kind of suspected it…I could sort of feel it whenever things got to hot and heavy between us and you'd pull away." His eyes flickered to her quickly to gage her reaction before turning back to the road.

Bonnie bit the inside of her cheek. "Yeah…that's because I'm not ready to go that far yet…can you handle that?" she asked, quietly.

"I'm not going to sit here and lie…I want you so bad that it psychically hurts to the point where I can't even touch you anymore, but I'm willing to wait for you, until you're ready." He said, taking her hand and kissing it.

Bonnie turned her head away as a tear slipped from her eyes. "Thank you." She whispered softly.

* * *

><p>Because her mind had been occupied with more pressing things Bonnie didn't notice that they had been driving for a while, in fact they were nolonger in Los Angeles; they were in Malibu.<p>

"This must be some restaurant if you're driving all the way to Malibu." Bonnie said, looking at him.

Damon chuckled. "The food is unbelievable at this place."

They drove for another five minutes until he pulled up into this beautiful large beach side house. Bonnie looked at him in confusion.

"You like it?" he asked her.

"Y-Yeah…it's beautiful, but I don't understand…why are we here?" she asked.

"This is my house…I'm going to make you dinner." He said, smiling.

Bonnie shook her head in confusion. "But, I thought you lived in L.A.?"

"No, my job is in L.A...I commute." He informed her.

"Oh."

* * *

><p>When Bonnie walked into his house, her breath caught; it was beautiful. The ocean was his backyard. It was huge and spacious with dark hardwood floors and big bold masculine furniture that screamed bachelor pad, but that didn't take away from the light airiness that encamped the large space. Damon smiled as he watched her walked around his home. He liked having her here.<p>

"Damon, your home is beautiful." She said almost in awe.

He walked up to her and kissed her mouth quickly. "Thank you."

He took her hand and pulled her into the kitchen and sat her down at the island. Bonnie watched as he got two wine glasses from off the shelf and pulled out a bottle of wine from behind the island, poring some into both glasses and placed one in front of her.

Bonnie swallowed hard as she picked up her glass. "To a good evening." He said, lightly clinking his glass to hers. Bonnie took a tiny sip.

Bonnie watched in amazement has Damon chopped up vegetables like some iron chef and marinated a steak before thinning slicing it all the while holding a conversation with her. And, what seemed like in no time they were sitting outside on his deck with the waves crashing loudly along the ocean enjoying the most delicious stir fry she'd ever had.

"Wow, dinner was really amazing…where did you learn to cook?" Bonnie asked him.

"My dad used to be a chef…he owned his own restaurant when I was kid growing up and while most kids went to the playground after school, I was learning how to cook in my dad's kitchen."

But, before Bonnie could comment, she heard someone calling Damon's name from the beach and in seconds a beautiful woman with gorgeous long brown hair was walking up the stairs to the deck.

"Well, hello there." The brunette said, looking between Damon and Bonnie.

Bonnie looked at Damon and could see that he was uncomfortable. "Well, aren't you going to introduce me to your lovely guest, Damon?"

Damon cleared his throat. "Katherine, this is Bonnie…my girlfriend. Bonnie this is my neighbor Katherine Pierce."

"Hello, it's nice to meet you." Bonnie said, politely.

"Well, aren't you just adorable." Katherine said, sweetly.

Bonnie smiled tightly, but didn't respond.

"Damon, you're such a cad…I didn't know you had a girlfriend…he's never once talked about you." Katherine said, snidely looking down at Bonnie.

"I bet there are a lot of things Damon hasn't told you." Bonnie said with a fake smile.

"I'm sure." Katherine said, tightly.

Bonnie looked at Damon, and he cleared his throat for the second time. "Kat, Bonnie and I haven't seen each other for a few days, so…" Damon didn't finish.

Kat waved her hand in the air. "Oh silly me…you must think I'm the rudest person ever for interrupting your _little_ date…don't say no more, I'm gone…it was nice meeting you Betty."

"It's Bonnie." Bonnie corrected her.

"Right…well bye." Kat said, walking down the stairs to the beach.

Bonnie got up from the table and picked up her plate and wine glass and went through the sliding glass door into the kitchen.

Damon followed her and watched as Bonnie emptied her plate in the trash and placed it into the dishwasher; he came up behind her.

"Um…about Kat…" he began.

"Save your breath because I got the picture loud and clear…you used to fuck her, right." Bonnie said, crudely.

"Um…yeah."


	5. Chapter 5

I do not own anything in regards to the Vampire Diaries

Damon brought Bonnie to his house once a week and cooked dinner for her. Bonnie loved going to his home and taking long walks on the beach. It was so beautiful especially at sunset. Every once in a while Bonnie would catch Katherine watching them from her house, and Bonnie would make it a point to snuggle closer to Damon as she held onto his arm. Katherine was a major bitch, and it felt good sticking it to her every once in a while.

Spring break was coming up, and Damon asked Bonnie if she would like to spend the school break at his house with him. Bonnie was flabbergasted when he asked her. She couldn't imagine living with him for an entire week. It was just an insane idea. But, there was a small part of her that wanted to do it. She didn't know if it was part of her need to rebel against her father or the chance to seize the opportunity to get to know Damon on a whole nother level. She was very tempted to do it, but decided against it to Damon's disappointment.

* * *

><p>It was Friday, 3:45 p.m., school had just let out, and it was officially spring break. Bonnie and Caroline walked slowly to the student parking lot.<p>

"So, when are you and your dad supposed to leave for your trip?" Caroline asked.

"First thing in the morning. It's going to be weird…we haven't been on vacation since I was a little kid. I was shocked when he told me we'd be spending spring break in Florida." Bonnie said.

"But, why Florida…it sounds so boring."

Bonnie laughed. "We have family down there, so I guess he figured he'd kill two birds with one stone."

"It's kind of messed up if you think about…it's not really a vacation if you're going to be visiting family too." Caroline said, chuckling.

"That's my dad for you…no sense in going to Hawaii when we can go to good old sunny Florida and visit our long lost relatives in the process."

"Well, at least you get to go somewhere." Caroline pouted

"Yeah, so what are you going to do while I'm gone?" Bonnie asked.

"Watch some television, read a book or two…stuff my face with junk food." Caroline said.

Bonnie chuckled and hugged her once they got to her car. "I'm going to miss you…I'll call you sometime tomorrow." Bonnie told her.

"Alright, I'll miss you too." Caroline said, and then walked to her car.

* * *

><p>Bonnie walked into her house and went up the stairs and saw her father packing in his room.<p>

"Wow, you're actually getting a head start, I thought for sure you would wait until the very last minute to pack your bags." Bonnie said laughing.

Jackson Bennett turned to his daughter with a frown on his face. "Bonnie, we're going to have to postpone our trip to Florida."

"But why?" Bonnie asked, disappointedly.

Jackson sighed. "Charlie Monroe had to drop out of the ALF Conference and the board asked me to go in his place." He explained.

"Okay, well…we can go when you get back." She said, hopefully.

Jackson shook his head. "Bonnie, it's a weeklong conference…we'll go to Florida this summer…I promise."

"I can't believe you…it was your idea to go to Florida in the first place…and now you're blowing me off yet again for your stupid university!" Bonnie screamed angrily.

"Bonnie, I know you are upset, but I will not tolerate you raising your voice to me."

"Fuck you!" Bonnie yelled.

Jackson Bennett slapped Bonnie across her face. Bonnie stood there in shock, holding the side of her burning face. "Don't you ever …in your life… disrespect me like that again…do you understand me?" he thundered.

Bonnie nodded her head as tears slipped from her stormy green eyes. Jackson Bennett turned his back on her and picked up his bags. "I put extra money into your account just in case something comes up."

He walked out of his bedroom down the stairs and out the door. Bonnie stood rooted to the spot where he left her. After a minute, she slowly walked into her father's bathroom and put cold water on her face. She looked at herself in the mirror as she dried her face off; she could see the imprint of her father's hand. As, she stood there it was slowly fading away, but it still hurt like hell. Bonnie calmly walked back into her father's bedroom and picked up the cordless phone on his nightstand and called Damon.

Damon picked up on the second ring. "Hello." He said, hesitantly.

"Hey…it's Bonnie."

Damon chuckled. "Where are you calling me from…I wasn't going to pick up at first when I didn't recognize the number."

"Well, I'm glad you took the chance and picked up…I'm at home…are you still at work?" she asked.

"Yeah, I'm going to be here for the next three hours, why?"

"I was wondering if the offer to spend my spring break with you still stands."

Damon laughed. "Hell yeah."

"Well great…swing by and pick me up when you get off."

"I'll do that…and pack a couple of swimsuits."

Bonnie laughed. "Okay…I'll see you in a little while…bye."

"Bye."

Bonnie placed the phone back on the base and went to her room to pack. By the time Damon picked her up, the hand print on Bonnie's face had completely faded away and thankfully she didn't have a bruise thanks to the ice pack she held against her face for over an hour. Damon was surprised to see her sitting on her front steps waiting for him when he pulled up. He got out of the car and placed her bag in his trunk before opening the car door for her.

"You looked like a little girl sitting on the porch waiting for me." He said.

"I did." She responded.

"Yeah you did."

"So, what's the plan…you have me for an entire week." Bonnie said, changing the subject.

Damon laughed. "Well, this weekend, I'm off so we can do whatever we want…and I was thinking about maybe working from home for the rest of the week for a few hours during the morning and in the afternoon we can play…sounds like a plan?"

"Yep…sounds like a plan." Bonnie said.

* * *

><p>When they got to Malibu, Damon drove Bonnie to his local grocery store to stock up on food. Damon was excited to have someone to cook for besides him.<p>

"So, what kind of cereal do you eat?" Damon asked her as he pushed the cart down the cereal aisle.

"Granola…what about you?" she asked.

Damon grabbed a box of granola, putting it into the cart. "I'm more of a shredded wheat type of guy."

Bonnie laughed. "I thought only elderly people ate shredded wheat."

"You thought wrong…it's good for the digestion." He informed her. (AN: I don't know this to be true, but I thought it would be funny if Damon ate this type of cereal.)

"So, you have digestive problems?" Bonnie asked laughing.

Damon rolled his eyes. "What kind of junk food do you like?" he asked changing the subject.

"Oh the normal…cookies…chips…ice cream…anything really…I'm an equal opportunity junk food eater."

Damon chuckled and subsequently got everything she named and put it into the cart. "So, what do you want to have for dinner tonight?" he asked her.

Bonnie thought for a minute. "How does tacos sound?" she asked.

"Ooh…that actually sounds good." He said.

They went and got everything they would need for the tacos and made their way to the checkout. When Damon reached for his wallet, Bonnie stopped him.

"I got this okay." Bonnie said, taking out her wallet from her purse and swiped her debit card.

* * *

><p>By the time they got to Damon's house it was night outside. Damon took Bonnie's bag into his bedroom and changed out of his suit and put on a pair of jeans and a t- shirt. He came back out and helped Bonnie put the groceries away. Once they were done, Damon poured both of them a glass of wine and he started dinner. Bonnie took her glass of wine and went outside on the deck. She closed her eyes and listened to the sound of the ocean. After a while, Damon came up behind her and wrapped his arms around her. She leaned her back against his chest and he leaned down and kissed her ear.<p>

"I'm so happy you're here." He whispered to her.

"Me too." She said, softly.

They ate their dinner at the kitchen island sitting beside each other. As Bonnie ate, her mind was filled with questions to ask Damon because things weren't making sense to her. And, as a kid her dad would always tell her to ask questions if she didn't understand something because that was how you learned things, and Bonnie knew that philosophy just didn't apply to school; it applied to every situation in life.

Damon felt Bonnie watching him and looked at her with his eyebrow raised. "What?" he asked, smirking.

"You're a terrific cook…I was just wondering why are you a bank executive instead of a chef with your own restaurant like your father?" Bonnie watched him visibly tense.

Damon turned away. "Things just didn't work out that way." He said, pouring more wine into his glass.

Bonnie waited for him to say more and when he didn't she got mad. Bonnie was so tired of his evasiveness. "Why do you always do that?"

"Do what?"

"Not answer my questions."

"I did answer you."

"Okay, well can you please elaborate a little more on your answer?"

Damon sighed.

"Whatever Damon." Bonnie said, getting up from her seat and emptying her plate in trash can. "I'm just trying to get to know you, but you are making it so difficult. And, they are simple questions, Damon… that anyone would ask, but you act like I'm trying to get into your business or something."

Damon wiped his mouth with a napkin. "Bonnie, you have to understand that I'm a very private person, and there are certain things that I will not talk about with you or anyone else."

Bonnie looked away from him. "So, is Katherine another topic I'm not allowed to ask about?"

"What do you want to know?"

Bonnie looked at him. "What happened between you…how did you meet?

Damon pushed his plate away. "When I first bought this house and moved in every single woman and a few married ones on the block came after me. It seemed like every five minutes someone was at my door with a casserole or a cake welcoming me to the neighborhood. At first, I found it hilarious, but it got old really quickly being chased after by all these women. About two months after I moved in there were a couple of break-ins and the neighborhood was up in arms and decided to have a meeting to discuss starting a neighborhood watch. I went to this meeting and met Katherine that night. I'd never seen her before; she was the only woman who didn't darken my doorstep with food in her hands under the pretense of welcoming me to the neighborhood, and I liked that about her. We went out a few times and started fucking; it was nothing but sex between us, but then she started to get possessive and jealous and wanted more than I wanted to give, so I ended things with her." He said, getting up and taking his plate to the dishwasher.

Damon stood in front of her and touched her cheek, and Bonnie winced. His hand stilled. "What's wrong?"

Bonnie shook her head. "Nothing…just a headache." She lied.

He kissed her forehead and pulled her into his arms. "Are you still angry with me?" he asked, squeezing her tighter.

"No." she mumbled.

"Good."

* * *

><p>Bonnie looked for her bag and found it in Damon's bedroom, she paused. He had two other bedrooms, so why did he put her bag in his room, Bonnie wondered. She'd assumed that she would have her own room, but it seemed like Damon had other ideas. Damon walked into the bedroom, taking off his watch and placing it on his dresser.<p>

"Is something wrong?" he asked.

"Why did you put my bag in your bedroom?"

Damon shrugged. "I guess I just assumed that you would stay in my room…if you're not comfortable sharing my room you can have one of the guest bedrooms."

"No, I'm fine with this arrangement…it's just I thought maybe…" She was interrupted before she could finish her sentence.

"Don't worry…I'll keep my hands and other things to myself." Damon said, wiggling his eyebrows.

Bonnie burst into laughter. "Wow…you make more faces than Jim Carrey."

Damon laughed and went to his dresser and began taking his clothes out. "Here you can have these two dresser drawers for your stuff, if you need more just let me know…I'm going to jump in the shower." He said, walking into his bathroom.

Bonnie began to unpack her bag, thinking about what happened with her father. She shouldn't have said what she did; she'd been way out of line. But, she was hurt because even though she'd complained about their vacation to Caroline there was a secret part of her excited about spending this time with her father. But, then just like always something comes up at work and he forgets all about her. She'd had enough and just blew up. But damn, she hadn't expected him to hit her. She'd never seen her father so angry. Bonnie placed her clothes in the drawers and was about to put her bag away when Damon walked into the bedroom with a towel wrapped around his waist. DAMN. Her mind went blank. She knew that he had a great body, but there was nothing like seeing him almost naked in the flesh. His clothes hid how muscular he actually was; he looked like one of those Greek god statues at a museum. Bonnie's green eyes were so transfixed on his body that she didn't even realize that Damon was talking to her.

"BONNIE."

Bonnie shook herself out of the daze she was in and looked up at his face. "What?"

Damon chuckled. "I'm guessing you like what you see."

"You guessed right." She said, boldly.

Damon's blue eyes widen in surprise. He walked across the room to her, and Bonnie felt like she was being stalked by a dangerous black panther except he was white. Bonnie backed away, unfortunately up against the dresser. Damon smiled wickedly and placed his arms on either side of her, trapping her in.

"Don't tease me and expect me not to take the bait." He said, with a smoldering look on his gorgeous face.

Bonnie's breath caught as he lifted up her chin and swooped down, capturing her mouth in a hot kiss. Bonnie moaned, opening her mouth and that was all the invitation he needed and slipped his tongue inside. He was relentless as he devoured her mouth, stealing her breath away. Bonnie's heart was pounding so fast as she felt the wetness grow between her legs. She broke away from the kiss, her chest heaving heavy as she struggled to get air into her lungs.

"Well…that's good to know…thank you for the warning."


	6. Chapter 6

**AN: Hey guys, I just want to say thank you all again for the great reviews; I welcome them all except for anything ugly. Now, with that being said, I just want to clarify that eventhough this is an ALL HUMAN fanfic…it is still a STORY…it's MAKE BELIEVE…and because we are in the Land of Make Believe that means anything and everything goes. Okay. So, if you cannot handle this storyline and its content then please stop reading as of NOW for your own peace of mind. This is a FICTIONAL STORY, so please, let's throw all of the seriousness out the window and just take the story for what it is and enjoy the read. :) **

I do not own anything in regards to the Vampire Diaries

Damon just laid there not moving a muscle as his brain tried to register what was going on. It was 3:30 a.m., and he'd awakened to something pressing down on his chest and opened his eyes to see Bonnie lying on top of him lightly snoring. He lifted his head off the pillow to get a better look at his predicament and chuckled softly. She wasn't heavy at all, and it felt kind of nice in a strange way. He'd never had a woman sleep on top of him before. So, he kissed her forehead and tried to go back to sleep and wondered what Bonnie would do when she woke up and realized that she was using his body as a bed.

It was a 7:45 a.m. when Bonnie's conscious mind realized that something wasn't right. The bed felt funny underneath her and all of a sudden she could hear and feel a heartbeat that couldn't possibly be hers directly beneath her ear. She opened her eyes and lifted her head and realized she was lying on top of Damon. Shit, how did that happen, Bonnie thought? She slowly and carefully got off of him so as not to wake him. She felt so embarrassed. Thank heavens he was still asleep and would never know. She laid there beside him for a moment admiring his beauty. He really was a sight to behold. It was almost sinful how good looking he was. Bonnie pulled herself out of her thoughts and got out of the bed and went into the bathroom and closed the door. She washed her face and brushed her teeth. She then took off her hair bow and brushed her hair, redoing her ponytail. When she came out of the bathroom, Damon was still asleep so she went into the kitchen.

Bonnie was about to fix her a bowl of cereal when the view of the ocean caught her eye. She opened the sliding glass door and step outside unto the deck. It was beautiful outside. Imagine waking up to this every morning, Bonnie thought. Damon was so lucky; she wondered if he appreciated it all. Bonnie was tempted to take a walk on the beach, but she was in her pajamas, a matching blue shorts set. Eventhough there was hardly anyone on the beach; Bonnie could practically hear her father's voice in her head telling her to never wear her pajamas in public. Her father had been so scandalized one time when they saw a woman at the grocery store in her pajamas, and her father had looked at her sternly and told her to never do that because it was undignified. So, Bonnie remained on the deck and jumped a little when she felt Damon wrap his arms around her tiny waist.

"Good morning." He said, kissing her head.

"Morning."

"It's beautiful out here, isn't." he said.

"It sure is…does the view ever get old?" she asked

"Never." He replied.

"Good." Bonnie said, leaning against his chest.

"Did you sleep well?" Damon asked, smiling.

Bonnie's body tensed in his arms. He squeezed her tighter and she relaxed. "Y-Yeah…how about you?"

"I slept like a baby…the best sleep I've had in a while." He replied.

Bonnie turned her head to look up at him, suspicion in her gaze, but Damon's face was neutral. He wasn't smiling or smirking, so maybe he didn't know that she had slept on top of him during the night. She turned her head back to the ocean.

"So, what are we going to do today?" Bonnie asked.

"I'm inviting some friends over for a barbeque." He told her.

"What?" Bonnie said, moving out of his arms, so that she could face him.

"Hey…don't be nervous…it's just a couple of friends…it's no big deal." He said.

"But why…I thought it was just supposed to be us."

Damon looked down at her. She looked so young and small. He pulled her into his arms and hugged her. "Don't worry… they're going to like you…what's not to like…you're amazing."

Bonnie sighed. "Well, at least tell me something about them so I'll know what I'm dealing with."

Damon laughed, but when he saw that she was serious he complied. "I invited my two friends Mason and Sage over. I met them at work and we hit it off and over the years we've become really good friends. Sage is a lesbian, and she'll probably bring her girlfriend over…some English chick named Rebekah. And, Mason is a total flirt, but he's harmless."

Bonnie nodded her head. "So, what time are they coming?"

"Around 5 o'clock…so what do you want for breakfast?" he asked her.

"Whatever you make is fine." Bonnie said, turning back to the ocean.

Damon smacked her bottom, and Bonnie glared at him. "Sorry…I couldn't resist…you look entirely too tempting in those tiny shorts.

* * *

><p>While Damon fixed breakfast, Bonnie went back into his room and decided to make up his bed. When she was done, she lay across the bed and called Caroline.<p>

Caroline picked up on the fourth ring. "Hello." She answered sleepily.

Bonnie chuckled. "I think somebody had a long night." She said teasingly.

Caroline snickered. "Yeah, something like that…so how are things going so far with your dad?"

Pause. "I don't know…I'm in Malibu with Damon."

"WHAT?" Caroline screamed through the phone.

Bonnie could practically see Caroline sitting up in her bed, wide awake now. "Yeah, something suddenly came up and he had to postpone our trip…so I decided to spend my spring with Damon."

There was complete silence for a few moments. "Bonnie…" Caroline trailed off.

"Hey…I'm fine…I didn't want to go on the stupid trip anyway." Bonnie said, lightly.

Caroline wasn't fooled. She knew Bonnie was hurt that her dad had bailed on her again. Caroline cleared her throat and decided to change the subject. "So, has Damon jumped your bones yet?" Caroline said, chuckling.

"No, he hasn't…but I think I might be ready for him to." Bonnie said, lowering her voice.

"You're shitting me!" Caroline said, her eyes widening.

"No, I'm not…I'm serious."

"Oh my god, Bonnie…are you sure?"

"Yeah, I'm sure…I'm scared to death, but I'm sure."

"Don't be scared…it's not going to hurt that bad…just try to relax and not tense up, and you'll be okay."

Before she could reply, Damon smacked her bottom. "Stop doing that!" Bonnie said, turning around sharply.

Damon chuckled. "Come on…breakfast is ready."

Bonnie turned back around. "Hey Care…I have to go…I'll call you later." Bonnie said, ending her call.

"Thank you for making up the bed." Damon said, lying beside her.

Bonnie looked at him, her eyes briefly dropping to his mouth before returning to his blue eyes. "You lied."

Damon raised his brow. "About what?"

"On our first date, you said that you didn't wake up looking this good but you do...so…

do you like being a pretty boy?" she asked, teasing him.

Damon pulled Bonnie against him and before she knew it he was on top of her, staring into her eyes. "What about you…do you like being a pretty girl?" He whispered against her lips.

He teased her mouth, gently biting her bottom lip before fully kissing her. Bonnie opened her mouth and he slipped his tongue in, moaning slightly at the taste of her. Bonnie unconsciously opened her legs, and Damon settled between her thighs. The kiss quickly got out of control and Damon broke away, breathing heavily. "Fuck." He said, roughly and went to move off her, but Bonnie wrapped her legs around his waist, stopping him.

"It's okay…I want to…I'm ready." She said, gently touching his face.

Damon looked into her eyes. "Are you sure because I don't want you to regret this later?" He said, softly.

"I'm sure…no regrets…I promise."

Damon leaned down and kissed her ever so gently and sweetly. He pulled back, looking down into her green eyes. "Do you have any idea how beautiful you are?" He said, caressing her face.

He leaned down, kissing her deeply, and Bonnie moaned into his mouth. Damon slipped off her shirt and gazed at her. "Beautiful" he said softly and kissed each breast. He then licked her nipple before putting it in his mouth. Bonnie's breath caught in her throat as she arched her back. Her heart was beating so fast. Bonnie wanted to feel his skin against hers, but his t-shirt was in the way. "Take off your shirt…I want to feel you." Damon pulled back, taking off his shirt, and the instant contact of skin on skin was like a jolt to both of their systems. Damon left a trail of kisses from her neck to her chest, circling both of her nipples with his tongue before continuing his path down south.

He slide down her body, pulling off her shorts and underwear. Her body started to tremble under his intense gaze. He looked back up at her eyes. "You're exquisite." He said in absolute awe. His blue eyes went back to her center, and he marveled at her beauty. A fierce surge of possessiveness rose up within him, and he swore he'd kill any man who touched her. She was his and his alone. Never in his life had he felt this possessive over any woman. Damon reigned in the seriousness of his thoughts not wanting to delve to deeply into what all of this meant. So he concentrated on the beauty that lay before him. She was so delicate and incredibly small. He would have to prepare her first before he entered her. He could see that she was trembling, so he went back up her body, covering it with his own and kissed her softly on the mouth to calm her nerves. "It's okay, I'll be gentle." he said, softly.

He kissed her, gently teasing and coaxing her mouth until Bonnie parted her lips and he slipped his tongue inside. He slid his hand between her legs, touching her and Bonnie froze. "It's okay...I need to make you wet so it won't hurt when I come inside you." he said, gently. "Just feel what I'm doing to you." he said, while fondling her. Bonnie moaned when he rubbed her clit with his thumb. "That's right...there you go." he said watching her face as he felt her grow wet beneath his fingers. Bonnie could feel the pressure building up inside her, and she bite down hard on her bottom lip to keep from screaming out. Damon knew she was about to come become he could feel her body tensing under him. When her orgasm came, Damon watched in awe before taking off his pants and slowly began to enter her. Bonnie immediately stiffed. "Relax...don't tighten up...it'll make it hurt more." he told her. Bonnie tried to relax as Damon painfully, slowly inched his way inside of her. Bonnie could feel herself stretching and it hurt. She bite her lip. It was taking so long for him to enter her. Caroline was a big fucking liar because it hurt like hell. She felt like she couldn't breathe, and when he pushed through her barrier the pain was indescribable. Bonnie whimpered and tears slipped from her eyes as Damon was firmly seated completely inside of her. "It's okay baby...the worst part is over...try to relax." he said, kissing her tears away. "You're doing great...how do you feel?" Damon asked looking into her green eyes. Eventhough she was hurting, she still managed to keep her sense of humor. "FULL." Damon smiled, as he held his body still though it was taking everything in him not to move.

Damon slowly began to move inside of her, making it hurt more. Bonnie was so ready for this to be over. Nothing was like she thought it would be. She felt hot and sticky, and it was taking everything in her not to push Damon off of her. He was sweating and moaning on top of her. It was so unfair, why did he get to have all of the pleasure while she was hurting like hell, Bonnie was thinking to herself. As she was letting her mind wonder to other things, she started to feel something. It was a slow gradual buildup of pressure that she immediately recognized, bringing her attention back to Damon and what he was doing to her. She could feel it now; the pleasure was starting to spread over her body. She moaned, arching her back. Okay, now this was more like it, Bonnie wanted to say but no words came out of her mouth, only moans escaped from her lips.

Damon was dying inside because she was so tight and felt so good. He was working up a sweat because he was trying so hard to control himself and not give into the urge to pound into her. He was going to make this unbelievable for her even if it killed him. This moment wasn't about him; it was about her and making her first time a good experience. "Move with me." he whispered against her lips. She did what he said and moved her body beneath him and Damon moaned. "Fuck" he said, as her walls tightened around him. Bonnie moved again, liking that she was making him crazy. Damon held her hips still because if she kept that up, he would come and he was trying to hold off until she reached her peak. Damon increased his speed and Bonnie screamed. "Oh god!" It felt so unbelievably good. Damon could feel her coming, so he watched her as he moved inside of her and when she climax, something swelled in his chest making it hard for him to breath and as fast as this emotion came, it went away and Damon came so hard that he collapsed on top of Bonnie, all of his energy drained from his body. When the blood finally reached his brain and he was able to think clearly again, he gently pulled out of her and laid beside her, caressing her face.

"Are you okay?" he asked her softly.

Bonnie looked into his eyes. "Yeah…I think so."

"Was it what you expected?"

"Yes and no."

"Do you regret it?"

"No."

"Would you like to do it again?"

She burst out laughing.

**AN: I just want to state for the record that I believe in practicing safe sex; you should ALWAYS use a condom to protect yourself from disease. This is just a STORY so please relax. :)**


	7. Chapter 7

I do not own anything in regards to the Vampire Diaries

Bonnie woke up feeling the soreness between her legs and groaned. She tried to move and realized that she was tangled up in the sheets. Bonnie lifted her head and saw that the bed was empty. She looked around the room and saw that she was alone. Bonnie got out of the bed, wrapping the sheet around her body and winced when she tried to walk. She felt like soaking in a hot bath, so she sucked up the pain and walked into the bathroom and ran the water in the tub. She noticed the bubble bath on the shelf and chuckled when she tried to picture Damon taking a bubble bath. He was such a girl. She grabbed the bottle and poured some into her water. When the tub filled with water, Bonnie dropped the sheet to the floor and step into the hot bath. She immediately felt better as the heat from the water eased the ache between her legs. She leaned her head back against the tub and relaxed, closing her eyes.

Bonnie didn't even hear when Damon walked into the bathroom, so she jumped when he pressed his lips to hers, kissing her softly. Her green eyes popped opened.

"How do you feel? He asked, sitting on the floor by the tub, facing her.

"I feel better now that I'm soaking in the tub."

"You surprised me this morning…I didn't see that coming at all, not that I'm complaining…I was just wondering what changed your mind about sleeping with me?"

Bonnie couldn't tell him the real reason because it would hurt too much if he rejected her. She wouldn't dare open her heart because there was no telling how he would respond. And, she just couldn't take it if he shut down or distanced himself from her. "It's simple…I wanted to be with you."

Damon scratched his head, suddenly feeling like a jerk, but he had to ask. "I know that this is a little late in the game to be asking this, but are you on the pill?"

"Yeah, I am."

Damon relaxed. "Good because I didn't wear a condom."

"What!" Bonnie said, sitting up.

Damon raised his hand to calm her. "Relax Bonnie, I've been tested…I'm clean, and I have my test results to prove it."

Bonnie exhaled and then looked at him slyly. "So, if I had not been on the pill, you could have possibly been my baby daddy." Bonnie said, trying to lighten the mood because for a moment she'd been freaked out and she needed to laugh to release the tension.

"Yeah…so, let's just be grateful we dodged that bullet." Damon said.

"Hey!" Bonnie said, strangely offended in a weird way.

"It's no offense to you Bonnie…it's just that I don't want to have kids."

"Really…why?"

"Being a parent is one of the hardest things in the world, and if you are not cut out to be one, you can really fuck up your kids…and I know I'd be a lousy father."

Bonnie knew he wouldn't answer her if she asked the question that was on her mind, so she didn't say anything.

Damon raised his brow. "What no follow question?"

Bonnie looked at him. "No, because I know you won't answer me."

"Try me."

Bonnie sighed. "Most of the time when people feel the way you do it's because they had lousy parents …so I was just wondering what were your parents like when you were growing up?"

Damon was quiet for a moment, so Bonnie assumed he wouldn't answer her. "I had really great parents growing up…my mom use to sing me to sleep every night, and she would give me cookies before dinner eventhough my grandmother would tell her that it would spoil my appetite. And, my dad would come to every one of my little league games eventhough he was bone tired from working at the restaurant. He would threaten the coaches if they didn't put me in a game. It was so funny because he was Italian and spoke in broken English, so they didn't know what he was saying half the time." Damon said, smiling to himself, lost in his memories.

Bonnie smiled. "They must be really proud of you."

And, like that his smile was gone, his face blank. "You need to get dressed before everyone gets here." He said, getting up.

Bonnie's heart squeezed painfully in her chest. For one moment he had opened up to her and let her in and like an idiot she went and fucked it up by saying the wrong thing. But, for the life of her she couldn't understand what she'd said that had been so wrong. Bonnie got out of the tub and got dressed.

* * *

><p>By the time Bonnie walked out of Damon's bedroom, she was ready to meet his friends. She intentionally wore her hair down in loose wavy layers because she thought having it down would make her look older. She had on a light and airy long spring dress that emphasized her small frame making her look delicately soft and feminine. Damon was busy putting charcoal on the grill when Bonnie walked out onto the deck, but when he saw her he grab her pulling her against his chest.<p>

"You look gorgeous." He said, burying his face in her neck, inhaling her fresh scent.

"Thank you." She said, laughing softly and put her arms around his neck.

Damon backed her against the patio door and kissed her hungrily. Bonnie's hands went to his chest, slightly pushing against him. She broke away from the kiss, looking into his hooded blue eyes. Bonnie was in shock, he couldn't possibly want her again not this soon?

She was wrong. "I want you so much." He whispered as he trailed kisses down her neck.

Bonnie was speechless. They'd just been together that morning. Her body was still trying to recover. "We can't, your guests will be arriving soon." She said, lightly.

"We can have a quickie before they get here." He said, nibbling her neck.

"Damon…" she said, trailing off.

Damon pulled back, looking into her green eyes. "What's wrong?"

Bonnie looked away from him, suddenly embarrassed. "Nothing…it's just…"

Damon could have kicked himself. At times he really was a mindless idiot. She had to be sore and here he was all over her ready to jump her bones again. "Hey…it's okay…I understand." He said, kissing her nose and stepping back, giving her breathing room.

She looked at him hesitantly. "Really?"

"Really." He said, caressing her cheek.

The doorbell rang and Bonnie tensed. She honestly didn't want to meet his friends. Something was telling her that this was a big mistake.

Damon pulled her into his arms and hugged her, trying to calm her. "Relax…it's going to be fine…just be yourself and they'll like you." He said, reassuringly.

He let her go and went to answer the door. Bonnie took a deep breath and tried to squash the anxiety that was trying to take hold of her. She put on her game face and smiled when everyone walked out onto the patio.

Damon came up behind Bonnie, putting his arms around her waist. "Everyone, I would like for you to meet _my lady_. Her name is Bonnie, and she is nervous to meet all of you…so please be on your best behavior and try not to scare her off with your crazy antics." He teased.

"If anyone is going to scare her off, it's going to be you my friend." Mason said, laughing.

"Bonnie…this is Mason, Sage and her girlfriend Rebekah." Damon said, pointing to his friends.

"Hello, it's really nice to meet all of you." Bonnie said, politely as she took them all in. Mason was very good looking even with the small gap between his teeth with short curly hair and pretty green eyes, but he was huge. Bonnie felt so small standing in front of him. Sage was a saucy looking attractive red head; she looked kind of tough in a girlie way like she'd been around the block a few times. And, her girlfriend Rebekah was a pretty young blond with pouty lips.

"Bonnie, don't let this guy fool you…he's on his best behavior now, but trust me he'll show his true colors soon enough and when he does…" Mason took her small hand intending to kiss it, but Damon pulled her hand free from his grasp.

"She still won't be interested in you." Damon said, laughing and Mason chuckled.

"Okay boys, put your dicks away before a pissing contest ensues." Sage interjected.

Bonnie looked at her and smiled. This woman was brash in a no nonsense type of way that Bonnie liked.

"Damn Damon, can you please let the girl go and stop hanging all over her." Sage said, chuckling pulling Bonnie out of his arms and walking her towards the table to sit down.

Mason raised his brow. "Uh oh Rebekah, it looks like you have some competition."

Rebekah rolled her blue eyes. "Go get fucked Mason." She said, in an English accent. "Oh, I forgot no one wants you." She said, walking away, sitting down next to Sage.

Mason grabbed his chest. "You're so mean." He mocked in a Valley girl accent.

Damon laughed as he went to the grill to finish pouring in the charcoal. Mason walked up beside him while the girls got to know Bonnie at the other end of the deck.

"Bonnie is gorgeous, but she looks really young." Mason said, grabbing the lighter fluid, trying to open it.

"Yeah, I know, but she's a junior at UCLA." Damon told him.

"Wow, a college girl…so you met her at one of those UCLA alumni gatherings or something."

"No…oddly enough, I met her at a drug store in L.A."

"Geez…it's a small world."

"Yeah, tell me about it."

"So, how did you and Damon meet?" Sage asked Bonnie.

Bonnie chuckled. "We met at a drug store…we accidentally bumped right into each other."

Sage raised her brow suspiciously. "Sweetie, knowing Damon there was nothing accidental about it."

"What?" Bonnie said, confused.

"What Sage is trying to say is that Damon is a player and when he wants a woman he goes after her." Rebekah said, in a bored tone.

Bonnie swallowed hard at this news her green eyes flickering to Damon. Sage sensed the slight change in Bonnie demeanor and took her hand to gain her attention. "Hey, Damon is a good guy."

Rebekah snorted. "Yeah Bonnie, he's a good guy, but I wouldn't get to comfortable if I was you because Damon has that George Clooney complex."

Sage rolled her eyes. "Cut it out Rebekah." She warned.

"What…I'm just letting Bonnie know that Damon doesn't settle down for too long with the same girl, he likes variety in his life and soon she will be replaced by a newer model and knowing Damon, she'll be a supermodel." Rebekah said, laughing at her own joke.

"Rebekah!" Sage hissed.

Bonnie's heart squeezed tightly in her chest as she absorbed this information. And, to make matters worse, Katherine decided to crash the barbeque, walking up onto the deck.

"I thought I smelled someone about to barbeque." She said, laughingly.

"Well, this day just keeps on getting better...now things are really going to get interesting now that the pussycat is here." Mason said, kissing her cheek.

"Oh Mason, you're terrible." Kat said, flinging her hair to the side.

Bonnie watched as Kat leaned into Damon and whispered something in his ear. Damon's body tensed and he looked at her with a steely glint in his eyes. "Now play nice or leave." He warned her.

Kat pouty prettily. "You're no fun at all."

Mason laughed and his eyes flickered to Bonnie to get her reaction. But, she had her face turned towards the ocean.

"This is supposed to be a barbeque, but I don't see the booze." Mason said, looking around.

"Check in the refrigerator." Damon said, nodding towards the kitchen.

Mason clapped his hands, rubbing them together. "Now the fun begins." He said, going into the kitchen.

Katherine walked to the table where the girls sat. "Hello, Sage, Rebekah…_Bonnie_."

"Hello Katherine…it nice to see you." Sage said, tightly.

"I haven't seen you guys around here lately, so I'm guessing Damon invited you all over to meet Bonnie."

"You guessed correctly." Sage replied.

"She's just adorable isn't she, like a _little_ doll." Kat said, chuckling.

Bonnie met Katherine's gaze, but before she could say something, Mason came out on the deck, handing everyone a beer. "Nothing like a little alcohol to get the party started." He said, with a huge grin on his handsome face. When he handed Bonnie her beer he leaned down and whispered in her ear. "Don't let her get to you Sunshine…she's just jealous." Bonnie smiled.

Bonnie took his advice and for the rest of the afternoon she ignored Katherine and all of her attempts to get underneath her skin. And, besides Bonnie was still thinking about the things that Rebekah had said. Damon noticed how quiet she was and followed her into the house when she went to use the bathroom.

"Hey…is everything alright?" He asked grabbing her arm.

Bonnie stopped and looked up at him. "Everything is fine."

He pulled her against him, looking intently into her green eyes. "I feel like something is wrong…did someone say something to you."

Bonnie shook her head. "Your friends are great."

He squeezed her tighter and when he went to kiss her mouth, she turned her head, making him miss his mark and getting her cheek instead. "I have to use the bathroom." She said, lightly.

Damon let her go and watched as she disappeared down the hallway. Everything in his gut was telling him that something was wrong.

When Bonnie came back outside, she stood against the deck looking at the ocean. She closed her eyes, slightly tilting her head back as the ocean breeze blew softly across her face. Damon came up behind her, putting his arms around her waist and her body tensed. She pulled away, and he caught her arm before she could walk away from him. "Where are you going?" he asked her.

"I feel like taking a walk on the beach."

His hand tightened around her arm as he looked at her. "We are going to talk later." He said, before letting her go.

Bonnie walked along the beach, lost in her thoughts. She wished that she could just let everything Rebekah said roll off of her back but she couldn't. It seemed like every one of Damon's friends was painting this picture of him that looked nothing like the person she thought him to be. Bonnie was so lost in her thoughts that she didn't hear her name being called until the voice was directly behind her.

"Bonnie…is that you?" the voice said.

Bonnie spun around and her green eyes widen in shock. "Stefan!"

"Oh my god…I thought it was you." He laughed, pulling her into his arms.

Bonnie was speechless.

"Damn, what are the odds that I'd run into my old girlfriend on a beach in Malibu?"


	8. Chapter 8

**AN: Hey guys, thank you for all the reviews and a shot out to those who mentioned how insecure Bonnie seemed in the last chapter. Eventhough she is mature for her age, she is still a sixteen year old girl and everyone knows how angst and emotion filled that time in your life can be. Everything is going to start to take a toll on Bonnie, and she will start to show her age in how she handle things. So, keep the reviews coming. :)**

**P.S. Sorry to disappoint you guys, but Damon and Stefan are not brothers…they don't even know each other. **

S-Stefan…I can't believe it…what are you doing here?" Bonnie asked in shock.

Stefan pulled away from her to look into her eyes. "My trip to Cancun got cancelled so I drove down here with a couple of friends who are renting a house on the beach for spring break."

Bonnie just looked up into his green eyes remembering how in love she'd been with him her freshman year of high school. He had been a senior and all of her friends including Caroline had been so jealous because she was the only one in their little click who was going out with an upper classmen. But, they soon got over their envy when they got invited to all of the cool parties. But, when Stefan realized that Bonnie wasn't going to sleep with him, he cheated on her and when Bonnie found out about it she was crushed, but once he went off to college she was able to get over him.

"So, are you still at USC?" she asked.

Stefan laughed. "Yeah…I can't believe it really...everyone's shocked I've made it this far."

"I know…you were such a slacker in high school…you even had me doing your homework at times!" Bonnie said, hitting his chest lightly.

Stefan laughed. "You were the perfect girlfriend, smart and beautiful. But, look at you…you're all grown up…I almost didn't recognize you… you've filled out." He said, letting his eyes slide over her body.

"Yeah, well that's what happens with time, people change." Bonnie said, looking towards the water.

A soft breeze blew a strand of Bonnie's hair in her face and Stefan moved it away caressing her cheek. "You know, I've often thought about you…I was such a stupid jerk back in high school…I didn't know what I had until I lost it."

Bonnie moved his hand away. "Don't do that Stefan…all that is in the past…we've both moved on."

Stefan looked down at his feet. "So, what are you doing here in Malibu?"

"I'm staying with some friends for the break."

"Don't tell me that Caroline is here too."

Bonnie chuckled. "No, she's not here, but I'll tell her that you asked about her."

"Yeah, you do that." He said, laughing.

* * *

><p>Katherine had watched Bonnie from the deck of Damon's beach house and she smiled when she saw her talking with some guy and almost giggled with delight when the guy pulled Bonnie into his arms, hugging her. Katherine sat down at the table and waited for Bonnie to come back up to the deck. She was going to blow that little bitch out of the water.<p>

When Bonnie finally came back from her walk, Katherine was practically giddy with anticipation. As soon as Bonnie stepped foot on the deck, Damon was walking up to her, blocking her from going any further. He purposefully held her chin between his fingers and kissed her, satisfied when she didn't pull away from him. Katherine's jealousy mounted as she stared at the gorgeous couple. She hated how Damon was always touching and holding her like the little bitch actually meant something to him.

Damon pulled back, letting her go. "So, do you feel better after your walk?" he asked, looking into her eyes.

"Yeah, I feel better."

"Good…you ready to eat?" he asked her.

Bonnie nodded her head. He kissed her again quickly on the mouth before going back to the grill.

Bonnie noticed only Mason and Katherine were on the deck. "Where are Sage and Rebekah?" she asked.

"They had to leave, so it's going to be just the four of us." Mason said, amused.

Bonnie tried not to roll her eyes. "Great." She said, unenthusiastically.

Damon brought the food to the table and Bonnie went into the house to wash her hands. When she came back out, everyone was already seated at the table. Bonnie sat down next to Damon. She looked at what he had prepared and her stomach growled. He'd made grilled barbeque chicken, a cold macaroni salad and asparagus. Everyone fixed their plate and began to eat.

"Damon, I love eating your meat…you always season it just right." Katherine said, putting a piece of chicken in her mouth.

Mason chuckled and Bonnie tried to hide her smile behind her napkin. Mason saw her smile and tried to break her. "What about you Bonnie…do you love eating Damon's meat?"

"Mason stop…you are so juvenile." Bonnie said, trying to keep a straight face and not laugh.

Katherine looked up wondering what was going on and then she realized what she'd said and narrowed her brown eyes at the both of them. "Some people need to get their minds out of the gutter...no one likes a filthy mind." She quipped.

"And, some people shouldn't take things so seriously and loosen up a bit because no one likes a hateful bitch all the time." Mason said, evenly.

"Fuck you Mason." Kat sneered.

"Any time sweetheart…anytime." He said, his gaze penetrating.

Kat stared daggers at him before she trained her brown eyes on Bonnie. They glinted scornfully as she prepared to crush her competition. "Bonnie, who was that guy you were talking to on the beach?"

Damon looked up at Kat before his blue eyes flickered to Bonnie. Bonnie could feel his gaze upon her and chose to ignore him. "What's it to you?"

Kat shrugged. "I was just wondering because I saw you two hug."

Bonnie glared at Kat and she smiled in response. At first, Bonnie wasn't going to tell Katherine shit; she'd be damned if she'd explained herself to that conniving bitch. But, then Bonnie realized if she didn't say anything it would make matters worse and she refused to let Kat drive a wedge between her and Damon over something of no consequence so she decided to state the bare facts and leave it at that. "We used to go to school together Katherine…are you satisfied."

"But, why were the two of you hugging?" Damon asked, his blue eyes glinting.

Bonnie jerked her head back. "Are you serious right now?" She asked.

"Yeah Bonnie…I actually am."

"I don't believe this." Bonnie said, shaking her head. "It was a hug…it's not like we were making out on the beach…give me a fucking break!" Bonnie said, getting up from the table.

"Bonnie, calm down." Damon said.

Bonnie swung around in anger. "Don't tell me to calm down…all afternoon I've been watching Katherine fond all over you, but I let it go…and now you're going to sit here and get angry over a stupid hug."

Damon jumped up from the table getting in her face. "It's not the same, Bonnie."

"So, it's okay for your ex-girlfriend to be all over you, but I can't even hug an ex-boyfriend who I haven't seen in years?"

There was complete silence. Damon's blue eyes turned glacial. "The thing is Bonnie, Katherine was never my girlfriend…and you never said that this guy used to be your boyfriend…now did you!"

Fuck! Bonnie sighed. "I was a freshman in high school…so it's not that serious, Damon."

"It became serious when you chose to leave out the fact that he was an old boyfriend."

"Really now Damon…think about it for a moment…after this morning, you of all people should know that my relationship with Stefan didn't get very far…so where exactly is the problem?"

Damon knew he was being a dick, but he couldn't help the anger and jealousy that flowed through his body at the thought of another guy touching her. Damon tried to touched her cheek, and Bonnie turned her face away.

"No, don't touch me…you get to ask questions and demand answers from me, wanting me to tell you everything, but I can't do the same…I have to accept your need for privacy while you want me to be an open book…does that same fair to you Damon?"

Bonnie didn't wait for a response from him; she was done. Bonnie walked into the house, leaving Damon standing there.

Katherine got up from the table. "Damon, I'm sorry…maybe I shouldn't have said anything." She said, touching his shoulder.

Mason snorted and finished off his beer.

"Damon…Bonnie is still young…she doesn't understand yet that she just can't go around hugging other guys when she is in a relationship." Katherine said sweetly while rubbing the back of his neck with her hand.

Bonnie came back out to get her plate and froze. "Tell me Damon, do I have the right to be angry now with Katherine's hands all over you or is this too not the same thing because she was never your girlfriend even though you used to be lovers?"

"Bonnie, this is not what it looks like…Damon and I are still friends after all." Katherine interjected.

Bonnie ignored her and walked out onto the deck, standing in front of him. "Should I not be jealous or even angry that you allow her to touch you like that? Am I just supposed to accept this double standard that you have placed on our relationship?

Katherine stepped in front of Damon. "Sweetie, you're overreacting…get a hold over yourself."

Bonnie's eyes glinted dangerously. "Why are you even here…you know what Katherine, you're actually really pathetic. Damon didn't want to be with you okay…it's fucking over, so move on with your life already and stop hanging around like some desperate leach."

Katherine raised her hand to slap Bonnie. "Why you little…"

Damon grabbed her wrist, stopping her. "Don't… touch… her." He said, coldly.

Katherine gasped, her brown eyes widening. "B-But Damon… are you just going to let her talk to me that way?"

"Just because I've been gracious enough not to call you out on your shit doesn't mean I'll allow you to hurt Bonnie…don't ever put your fucking hands on her." Damon warned, letting go of her wrist roughly.

Katherine swallowed hard and backed away. "You're making a big mistake Damon, mark my words."

Damon snorted. "No…my biggest mistake was fucking around with you."

Katherine slapped his face. "You are going to regret this!" she spitted out, turning on her heel and leaving.

Bonnie felt like scratching Kat's eyes out for hitting Damon. She gently touched his face, looking into his eyes. "I'm sorry...you didn't deserve that, especially from her." She said, reaching up on her toes to hug him.

He held her tighter to him. "No, I'm sorry…I should have put Katherine in her place a long time ago and none of this shit would've ever happened.

"Aah…isn't this sweet…you guys are going to make me cry." Mason said, wiping at his dry eyes and then burst out laughing when both Damon and Bonnie gave him the finger.

* * *

><p>Bonnie walked into the bathroom just as Damon was coming out of the shower, wrapping a towel around his waist. She hopped on top of the counter and Damon quirked his brow in response, wondering what she was up to.<p>

"Did you intentionally bump into me the first time we met?" She asked raising her brow.

Damon smirked. "What if I did?"

"Is that how you normally meet women?"

Damon sighed, as he came up and stood between her legs. "I'm a guy Bonnie…we all have our techniques in how we approach women.

"And, do you have the George Clooney complex?"

"The what…what the hell is the George Clooney complex?" Damon laughed.

"You know…how it seems like every time you turn around he is with a new woman…he goes through like two a year."

Damon chuckled. "Then no Bonnie…I do not have the George Clooney complex."

"But Rebekah said…"

Damon interrupted her. "Listen Bonnie, Rebekah is a miserable bitch who likes to start trouble…I wouldn't take anything she says at face value."

Bonnie nodded her head.

"So is that why you were running away from me all day?"

"I wasn't running away from you…it's just when I get upset I need to take a step back from the situation so that I can think things through, and when you are near me I can't do that because all I can think about is you… you fill up my senses."

Damon searched her eyes for a moment and then kissed her gently on the mouth. "What am I going to do with you?"

"Anything you want."


	9. Chapter 9

**I do not own anything in regards to the Vampire Diaries **

It was the most amazing feeling ever. He was killing her softly with his mouth. Bonnie grabbed the sheet beneath her scrunching it up in her balled up fists. The feeling was so intense that it was almost too much to bear. He was relentless as his tongue flickered continuously over her sensitive nub. He held her in place so that she couldn't move and reveled in the fact that she was at his mercy. He wouldn't stop; he was making her crazy, pushing her to the limit, bring her to the brink only to stop when she was about to go over the edge. He looked up at her with a devilish grin on his gorgeous face and tsk her. "You didn't think I was going to let you off the hook that easily, did you?" And then, he buried his head between her legs and started all over again building her up into a wild frenzy until she just couldn't take it anymore and her body exploded in pleasure, making her pretty little toes curl. SHIT, what a way to start the day.

Damon was blowing her mind with the things he was doing to her. He was unbelievable and now she understood why Katherine was having such a hard time letting him go. The bitch was hooked and now so was Bonnie. What was crazy was her body had become so attuned to him that whenever he came anywhere near Bonnie, her legs would automatically open with anticipation. However, Bonnie didn't realize she was doing this and when Damon noticed her little habit of opening her legs for him whenever he was in reaching distancing he'd quirk his brow in response to her action, but Bonnie would look up at him, her green eyes questioning the smirk on his face, completely oblivious to her ready response to him.

They were sitting on the big leather sofa watching a movie when Bonnie noticed the little secret smile on Damon's face. "What are you thinking about?" she asked.

Bonnie was sitting against the arm of the sofa with her small feet resting on Damon's lap with her legs slightly parted as his hand rested on her knee. Damon looked at her, sliding his hand down between her legs and on cue she opened her legs wider.

He quirked his brow and Bonnie shook her head in confusion. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing."

"Why do I feel like you're laughing at me or something?"

"Hey…I'm not." He said seriously.

"Then what's up with all of the little smiles…you've been doing it all day."

Damon sighed. He knew he would embarrass her if he brought her behavior to her attention, but he also didn't want her to think he was laughing at her behind her back either. He kissed her knee.

"Bonnie, I know you're not even aware that you're doing this, but almost every time I come within touching distance of you, you part your thighs." He said, gently.

"What…I do not!" Bonnie said, her face heating up.

Damon's blue eyes deliberately glanced down at her legs and Bonnie followed his eyes. Fuck! She was sitting practically spread eagle before him and didn't even realize it. She snapped her legs together and tried to pull away, but Damon stopped her by grabbing her feet and placing them firmly back in his lap.

"Hey…there is nothing to be embarrassed about…I like it."

"You like that I'm behaving like some raunchy slut." She said, glancing away.

He lightly grabbed her chin, forcing her to look at him. "There's not a slutty bone in that gorgeous little body of yours…I'm glad you enjoy what I do to you and that you're eager for my touch."

Bonnie didn't know how to feel. Being with Damon was causing all of these conflicting emotions inside of her making her question herself because she was behaving out of character, doing things that she never thought she'd do in a million years. But, Damon was bringing out all these different sides of her and she didn't know if that was a good thing or bad.

Damon's hand slide down in between her legs, touching her core and Bonnie gasped. "Do you know why your body responds to me like this…it's because it recognizes me…your kitty knows it's mine…it belongs to me and me alone." He said, his voice low and dangerously sexy.

Bonnie removed his hand, a little unnerved by the intensity of his gaze. "Your ego is off the charts…you act like it has your name on it or something." She said, chuckling.

"It does…I've tagged it…it as Damon Salvatore written all over it."

She kicked the side of his leg with her foot. "You're delusional…I think you actually believe that." She said, laughing.

"It's true…your little itty bitty kitty only meows for me."

"Are you so sure about that?" Bonnie teased.

Damon's pretty blue eyes turned crazy all of a sudden and scared the shit out of Bonnie. She leaned forward, quickly covering his eyes with her hand. "Oh my god, don't do that…you look crazy as hell…I was just messing with you!" she said, nervously giggling.

Damon tried to move her hand. "No don't…I'm afraid to look at you…make your eyes return to normal and I'll remove my hand." She said, playfully but serious at the same time.

Damon moved her hand, but Bonnie refused to look at him, her eyes squeezed tightly shut. He called her name softly and Bonnie tentatively opened one eye and looked at him and signed in relief when his eyes were normal. "Please don't ever do that…you look so menacing when you make your eyes bulge out like that."

Damon pulled her unto his lap and kissed her. "I'm a hot blooded Italian man…we are very territorial and possessive when it comes to our women…remember that Bonnie."

"Do you speak Italian?" she asked tentatively.

Damon looked deeply into her eyes, caressing her cheek and began to speak to her in Italian. Bonnie's panties instantly got wet just listening to him. Fuck! It was sexy as hell. "What did you just say?" she asked when he was finished.

"I'll tell you someday." He said.

Bonnie looked at him quizzically but before she could say anything he kissed her deeply and Bonnie lost her train of thought.

* * *

><p>That evening Bonnie felt like having Chinese food for dinner, and Damon went to pick up their order. It had turned unseasonably chilly, so Damon had lit the fire place, taking advantage of the crazy weather, figuring it would be the only time he would be able to use it. Bonnie lay on the big leather sofa with a blanket covering her petite frame, reading a novel when a knock came at the sliding glass door. Bonnie turned her head and froze. It was Stefan.<p>

Bonnie slowly got up and walked across the room, opening the door. "Stefan, what are you doing here?"

He chuckled at her odd behavior. "Why, I came to see you of course…aren't you going to let me in?"

"No, I can't…this isn't my house." Bonnie said, shivering silently by the chilly air coming into the house.

Stefan scratched his head. "Well, can you at least come out onto the deck?"

Bonnie looked back into the house like she was expecting Damon to walk through the door any second. "Okay, but just for a minute."

Bonnie stepped out onto the deck, sliding the door closed. "What's up?"

"I just wanted to see you…I can't get you off my mind since I saw you yesterday." He said, touching her cheek.

Bonnie moved his hand away, looking behind her into the house. "Stefan stop you can't come here again, okay."

"Why?"

"Stefan, I have a boyfriend alright and he wouldn't like it if he knew I was talking to you."

Concern flickered in his green eyes. "You sound like you're afraid of this guy."

Bonnie shook her head. "No, it's not like that…he just…he just has his ways, that's all."

"Who is this guy anyway…I hope it's not that little punk who used to always be sniffing around you…what's his name… Kol Mikaelsen."

Bonnie laughed in spite of herself. "No he got kicked out of school last year for selling drugs."

"It figures. So, then who is this guy, Bonnie?"

Bonnie sighed. "You don't know him Stefan alright."

"Hey, why are you so tense?"

"Look Stefan, you need to go because if Damon sees you all hell is going to break loose…so, please just leave."

"_Damon_, he sounds like a dick." Stefan snorted.

Bonnie rolled her eyes. "Come on Stefan, just leave okay."

"Alright, but give me a hug first."

"Stefan-nn…"

"Bonnie-ee…" He returned, pulling her into his arms and hugging her tightly against him.

Bonnie pulled away. "Look, I'm five housing down from the beach if you want to come by." He told her.

Bonnie nodded her head so he would leave. "Bye Stefan."

* * *

><p>Damon came home ten minutes later, bringing the food into the kitchen. Bonnie opened the bags and inhaled deeply. She loved Chinese food.<p>

Hmmm…I can't wait to dig in." she said, smiling.

"You know…you're just going to be hungry again in an hour." He said.

Bonnie chuckled. "That's a myth, it's not true."

"Yes it is. And, MacDonald's is the same way."

Bonnie laughed. "Whatever." She said, taking the cartons out of the bag.

"There's no need to mess up any dishes, we can eat straight from the cartons." He told her.

"Okay, but where are the chop sticks?"

"They should be in the bag."

"Nope, they aren't in here." Bonnie said, holding up the empty bag.

"Shit, well that's okay we have folks and they're ten times better that chop sticks."

"No, they're a hundred times better than stupid chop sticks." Bonnie said, playing along.

Damon laughed. Bonnie went to get them a couple of folks, breezing past Damon and he looked at her funny. He walked up behind her and when she turned around bumped right into him.

"What are you doing?" She said, smiling.

"Why do you smell like cologne?"

Bonnie swallowed hard. "Stefan stopped by while you were gone." She said, softly.

Damon's jaw ticked. "You let him into my house."

"NO…I wouldn't do something like that… I talked to him outside."

"What was he doing here?"

"He came here to see me, but I told him that he would have to leave because you wouldn't like him being here."

Damon nodded his head. "But, that doesn't explain why you smell like cologne."

"He wouldn't leave until I hugged him. Don't be mad okay…I was just trying to get him to leave before you came back. I just didn't want any trouble."

"I don't like smelling him on you. Go shower, now." He commanded, walking away from her.

Bonnie watched as Damon went to the bar and fixed himself a drink. She'd never seen him drink hard liquor before; he usually preferred to drink red wine. His face was like stone, and she knew that he trying to keep is temper in check, but she could feel his anger. She didn't want to make things worse so Bonnie did what he said and went into the bathroom to take a shower. As she stood under the warm spray of water, Bonne tried to think of a way to soothe his anger because he'd been in such a good mood. She hated when Damon was upset. It just made everything feel off center, nothing felt right. Bonnie stepped out of the shower and dried herself off. She looked at herself in the mirror unsure of what to do. She suddenly wished that she were older because then she'd have known how to handle this type of situation. What would Erica Kane do, Bonnie thought? And, the answer immediately popped up in her head. Erica Kane would seduce him with her feminine wiles. But, Bonnie didn't have any feminine wiles and Damon would probably laugh at her pitiful attempt at seduction. She had to at least try. Then she heard Caroline's voice in her head. "Fake it till you make it, Bonnie." She said.

Bonnie squared her shoulders and walked into the bedroom and went into Damon's closet pulling out one of his crisp white button down dress shirts. She put on some of her Victoria Secret honeysuckle lotion, rubbing it all over her body and slipped on Damon's shirt, folding up the sleeves and leaving it unbuttoned at the top so that a healthy amount of skin showed. Bonnie's heart pounded as she made her way into the living room. It had gotten dark outside and the only light coming from the living room was from the fire and the kitchen.

Bonnie's steps faltered as she watched him standing in front of the fire drinking a glass of liquor. He was actually brooding and he looked dangerous. Maybe this wasn't such a good idea after all. She was about to retrace her steps when Damon suddenly looked back, his eyes pinning her where she stood. His blue eyes slide slowly over her body and Bonnie could feel herself blush. There was no going back now. She slowly walked to him, her heart beating so fast. Damon placed his glass on top of the mantle and turned to face her as he watched her approach. She stood in front of him, saying nothing. All of her earlier bravado deserted her as she stood before him. He towered over her in her bare feet. She didn't know what to do, so she began to unbutton her shirt. Her hands shook slightly when Damon tilted her chin up, forcing her to look at him and making what she was doing that much harder for her.

Damon's breath caught when he saw that she was completely naked underneath. Before she could even take the shirt off, Damon had her in his arms kissing her roughly. Bonnie could taste the liquor on his breath and she hated it. His hands were all over her, pawing at her. He'd never touched her like this before, and Bonnie wanted him to stop. She pulled away from him and noticed for the first time that his eyes were glassy. He was drunk. Bonnie backed away, covering up her nakedness. Damon stalked her, scaring Bonnie with the predatory look in his blue eyes.

She'd never seen him drunk before; he looked like a totally different person, gone were his shiny blue laughing eyes, they now glinted dangerously. Bonnie wanted to run from him, but something was telling her if she ran, it would only excite him more, so she forced herself to stand still. Damon moved her hand that was clutching her shirt together, letting it fall open. His eyes gleamed hungrily at her body. He pulled her against him, ravaging her mouth as his hands roamed over her bottom, pressing her against the hardness in his pants, letting her know what she was doing to him. Damon picked her up, carrying her into the bedroom as Bonnie prepared herself for what was about to come.


	10. Chapter 10

**I do not own anything in regards to the Vampire Diaries**

"Damon…no…please stop." Bonnie said, frantically as she tried to push him off of her.

The smell of the liquor on his breath was choking her as he continued to kiss her. Damon began to unbutton his pants and Bonnie's panic kicked into overdrive. She didn't want to be with him, not like this. She felt so helpless; he was too strong and she couldn't get him off of her.

"Damon…please… don't do this." She cried, as tears fell from her scared green eyes.

"You're quite the little actress aren't you Elena, but I'm on to your little games…you fucking whore…your crocodile tears don't fool me!"

"Who is Elena...Damon, it's me Bonnie…it's me Bonnie…I'm Bonnie!" She screamed.

Damon stared down at her in confusion and then his mind cleared and his eyes widen in alarm. "Oh god, Bonnie…oh god, did I hurt you… I didn't mean to hurt you!" He choked out, pulling her to him, desperately clutching her to his chest.

Bonnie wrapped her arms around him, crying. "You didn't…you didn't hurt me, Damon."

Damon pulled back, searching her eyes and touching her face, making sure for himself that she was okay. "Baby, I'm so sorry…I didn't mean to scare you like that."

Bonnie nodded her head as tears of relief slipped down her face. She was so happy that he was himself again. "Damon, what happened to you…you called me Elena…who is she?" She asked, shakily.

Damon kissed her forehead. "She's no one baby."

Bonnie pulled back. "No, don't lie to me. Damon, you thought that I was her!"

Damon couldn't tell her about Elena. He refused to open that door to the past. It had cost him too much, and it was too painful to rehash everything that he'd lost because of her.

"Bonnie, stop it…I told you that she is nobody…now drop it!" He said, getting off the bed.

Bonnie closed her shirt, holding it tightly together in her hand. "How can you say that after what just happened?"

Damon wouldn't look at her. "I'm sorry for that, but I'm not discussing this." He said, walking into the bathroom, firmly closing the door.

Bonnie felt like she'd been hit by a bus. She had so many emotions running through her that she couldn't decipher one. What the hell just happened?

* * *

><p>Bonnie sat on the bed and watched as Damon came out of the bathroom, freshly showered with a towel wrapped around his waist. Bonnie wanted answers and she knew that if she asked him direct questions about this Elena person he wouldn't answer her, so she decided to start off small and ask the obvious.<p>

"Were you upset with me, is that why you were drinking…was it because of me?" she asked, quietly.

Damon sighed. "No Bonnie…it wasn't because of you…I just had a lot on my mind, wrestling with old demons, and I needed to unwind…I guess I had a little too much to drink and my mind started playing tricks on me."

"Do you want to talk about it, maybe I can help?" She said, getting off the bed.

"Thank you for the offer sweetie, but this is something that I have to handle on my own." He said, kissing her forehead.

"Why do you always shut me out…you can't keep shutting out the people who love you Damon." She said, hugging him.

Damon froze in her arms and pulled back to look into her eyes. "What did you just say?"

"What?" she asked confused.

"Nothing." He said, shaking his head. Damon looked intently into her earnest green eyes. "You're too good for me… you know that…I don't deserve you?"

"No, don't say that…you are the best thing that ever happened to me…I don't know what I'd do without you."

Damon kissed her just how he knew she liked it, and Bonnie moaned, melting against him. He wanted to make it up to her for scaring her earlier and took his time gently teasing and coaxing her until she started to kiss him back. He backed her to the bed, gently laying her down as his body covered hers. He knew he had a lot of groveling to do and what better way to worship at her altar than to kneel before her and play homage to her body by licking her pussy until she screamed for mercy. And, that's exactly what he did, leaving Bonnie trembling in ecstasy. He slowly entered her tightness and began to move within her. Bonnie wrapped her legs around his waist and held on as he increased his pace, screaming for dear life when he hit her sweet spot over and over again until she thought she'd die from the pleasure. Bonnie came so hard that she saw tiny blue and yellow stars floating around the room. When he pulled out of her, Bonnie was already falling asleep. She'd been so well and thoroughly satisfied that he'd literally put her to bed.

Damon laid there and watched her sleep. He moved the hair out of her eyes so that he could see her beautiful face. He would never forgive himself for what he'd almost done to her. He had come so close to hurting her, all because of that dirty, filthy bitch. He wouldn't allow Elena to reach from beyond the grave to ruin his relationship with Bonnie. He wouldn't let her poison the happiness he'd found in this beautiful girl sleeping before him. Bonnie was nothing like Elena and as long as he remembered that then everything would be alright.

Elena had been a manipulating gold digging bitch who used him to climb her way out of the tailor park. He'd lost his family and had been disowned because of her. He'd been so blind that he couldn't see that Elena didn't really love him, only his money and what he could do for her. And, all the while she'd been sneaking around his back and fucking anything with a dick. Elena had ruined him, to the point where he didn't trust a woman to save his life. And, when she was killed in a car accident, there was a part of him that was relieved she was gone so that he could be freed from the hold she had over him. So, to make sure that he never got played that way again by any woman, he became the player and vowed never to put himself in a position where a woman had that much power over him.

But, then he'd met Bonnie and that hardness that had surrounded his heart had started to soften and he'd began to smile and laugh like he used to before he met Elena. Bonnie brought that sense of lightness that had been missing from his life. He was able to joke around again and find the little pleasures in life that everyone took for granted. He'd spent more time with her in these last few months than he had with any woman he'd been with after Elena had died. Bonnie had become important to him and he didn't want to lose her. He wanted her to be a part of his life. Even with their arguments, these last couple of days she'd been with him had been the best of his life in a long time. He loved waking up to her laying on top him, feeling her heartbeat against his chest as she snored softly in her sleep. He loved cooking for her and watching her face when she ate his food, he especially loved when she particularly like something how she'd get out of her seat and kiss him, telling him it was the best she'd ever had. He loved her smile and especially her laugh. She was fun to be with even when they were just relaxing on the sofa watching television. He just loved being with her period. He loved her…he loved her. Damn.

* * *

><p>Bonnie woke up to the smell of bacon, and she smiled that secret smile every woman does after a pleasurable night in the arms of her man. She rolled over and giggled when she thought about the things he'd done to her. But, her smile started to fade some when the name <em>Elena<em> floated through her thoughts, stealing some of her happiness. Who was she? And, why did Damon hate her so much? He'd called her a whore. Bonnie shivered as she thought about how scary and out of control Damon had been when he thought she was her. Bonnie got out of bed and went into the bathroom to shower. Twenty minutes later, she was walking into the kitchen. Damon stood in front of the stove, and Bonnie walked up to him, putting her slender arms around his waist.

"And, what deliciousness are you cooking up this morning along with the bacon I smell?" she asked, kissing his muscled arm.

"First, good morning and second…we are having eggs and homemade waffles, along with the delicious bacon you smell already cooking." He said, turning around in her arms to kiss her.

"Mmmm…that's sounds great." Bonnie said, letting go of him and going to the refrigerator to get some juice.

Damon watched her, his eyes worried. "Bonnie, about last night…I know that I freaked you out, and I'm sorry about that okay." He said.

"I know that Damon…and I also know that you would never hurt me." She said, standing in front of him.

He stroked her cheek, his eyes solemn as he looked at her. "Do you forgive me?"

"You don't even have to ask…don't you know that I'd forgive you anything because I…"

Damon kissed her mouth, silencing her. He didn't want her to tell him that she loved him; he didn't deserve her love. He pulled away from her. "Sit down and I'll fix you plate." He told her. Bonnie nodded her head and did what he said.

As they were sitting down, Bonnie heard her phone going off in the living room and jumped up to get it.

"That's probably Caroline, checking in." Bonnie said. She smiled when she saw Caroline's name on her screen.

"I knew it was you before I even picked up the phone." Bonnie said, by way of hello.

There was complete silence. "Bonnie, there's been an accident…Bonnie, it's Matt…he died last night."

"W-What…No…that can't be right…it's got to be some stupid prank…you know how Matt is always joking around…he's probably somewhere with Jeremy and Tyler laughing his ass off about how he fooled everyone …no…I don't believe that…I don't believe it." Bonnie said, shaking her head vehemently.

"Bonnie…listen to me…they were all up at Jeremy's parents lake house…they'd been drinking and Matty went for a late night swim and drowned…no one even knew that he'd left the house…they found his body floating in the water this morning." Caroline said, sniffing as the tears ran down her face.

"No, no, no, no, no, no…" Bonnie cried, dropping to her knees. Damon was holding her in his arms in seconds, rocking her as Bonnie sobbed into his chest.

Damon picked up the phone that Bonnie had dropped to the floor and asked Caroline what happened. His heart ached for Bonnie. He knew what it was like to lose a friend to death so he held Bonnie tighter, letting her know that he was there for her, that she wasn't alone.

* * *

><p>Bonnie felt numb as she sat out on the deck gazing at the ocean. She'd last talked to Matt in school on Friday. He'd asked to borrow her World History notes so that he could make a cheat sheet for the test he'd be taking that afternoon. Bonnie had scolded him, but he'd only laughed and said that it was expected because he was a jock. When she'd relented and given him the notes, he'd quickly kissed her cheek before running down the hall to the library.<p>

Damon walked out onto the deck and handed Bonnie a mug of coffee laced with a shot of bourbon. He sat down beside her and wiped away the silent tears rolling down her face. "Bonnie, drink some of this…it will help calm you." He said, gently pushing the mug to her mouth.

Bonnie didn't drink, she was lost in her memories of the first time she met Matt. "Matty lived across the street from me. I remember when we first moved into our house I was sitting on the lawn, trying to stay out of the way of the movers when this little blonde haired blue eyed boy ran up to me. He asked if I had any brothers and when I told him no, that I was an only child, he was so pissed. Bonnie laughed softly, wiping her nose with a tissue. He was the only boy our age on our street, and he said that he was tired of playing with girls all of the time, that we were no fun and didn't know how to do anything. Well, of course I took offense to this and told him that I could do anything that he could only better. He narrowed his blue eyes and challenged me to a race. You should have seen his eyes when I beat him. Bonnie laughed. He was so shocked that a girl had actually beaten him at anything, especially racing. And, everyday he would come to my house with a new challenge until finally he won. And, once he did, he begrudging told me that I was alright for a girl but that I'll never be better than him." Bonnie said, her laughter turning into fresh tears.

Bonnie looked at Damon, her green eyes red rimmed from crying. "Do you know he was like my brother? He looked out for me…he even got in a fight over me once. I had caught Stefan cheating on me with some girl at a party. I was so upset and tried to leave, but Stefan wouldn't let me go until he explained himself. But, I didn't want to hear anything he had to say, so I kept pushing at him to release me and he wouldn't. And, out of nowhere Matt pushes Stefan off me and the next thing I see are the two of them on the ground fighting. All I could think was that Stefan was going to kill Matt. So, I panicked and jumped on Stefan's back, pulling at his hair, trying to get him off of Matty. Then all of a sudden, Caroline jumps in and she's on Stefan and Matty takes advantages of the situation and sucker punches Stefan." Bonnie laughed, remembering. It had been so crazy.

Damon rubbed her back as she talked, smiling at her memories. "I just don't understand…why Matty…why did it have to be him…he never hurt anyone." Bonnie cried.

Damon pulled Bonnie out of her chair, sitting her in his lap and held her close to his chest. "I don't know baby…I don't know." Damon said, kissing her head.

"Why do I always lose the people I love…I lose everybody." She sobbed.

"You've got me Bonnie…and I'm not going anywhere." He said, holding her tighter.

"You promise." She said, shuddering.

"I promise."


	11. Chapter 11

**I do not own anything in regards to the Vampire Diaries**

Bonnie was really hurting and nothing could take away the pain. The only time she felt any relief from her grief and pain was when she was in Damon's arms with him buried so deeply inside of her that all of her hurt and pain disappeared. But, once he pulled out of her body, she felt numb again and it wasn't long before her grief returned and she fell deeper into depression. Her mom died when she was three and though she had no memories of her, Bonnie still felt her loss every day. It hurt her heart every time she saw a mother and daughter together laughing and talking, sharing a bond that was lost to Bonnie forever. And when she was ten, Bonnie lost her Grams to cancer and her world was changed forever because Grams had been her everything and it didn't matter that her father was working all the time because her Grams filled up that empty space in her heart where her parents should've been. But when Grams died, a part of Bonnie died too and even as a little kid, Bonnie had reconciled herself to the fact that life was cruel and no one was immune to its harshness not even a little kid. But, then a year later her and her father had moved to California and she'd met all her friends, and over the years they'd become like her family. And, now Matty who was like her brother was dead too. It wasn't fair; she'd lost so much and she was only sixteen.

Bonnie walked aimlessly around the quiet beach house. Damon was catching up on his work in the other room, so she'd decided to clean his house to keep her mind occupied because if she kept thinking about Matt, she thought she'd lose her mind. But, now with the house clean and Damon still working, Bonnie didn't know what to do with herself. She walked to Damon's make shift office and stood in the door watching him as he sat at his desk in front of his computer with a pencil in his mouth. She was in love with him and that scared her because if he ever found out her true age she would lose him too. A chill ran up Bonnie's spine. If she lost him too, it would kill her. Fear seized her heart, making Bonnie impulsive and she walked into the room and straddled Damon, taking the pencil from his mouth and kissing him roughly. She began unbuttoning his shirt, wanting to feel his skin beneath her hands.

Damon gently grabbed her small wrists, breaking the kiss. "Bonnie, what's gotten into you?" He asked, searching her green eyes.

Bonnie ignored him, crashing her mouth to his once again. Damon could feel her desperation and pulled back again. "Bonnie, talk to me…what's wrong…why are you acting like this baby?" he asked, softly stroking her cheek.

Bonnie tried to get off of him, but he wouldn't let her go until she answered him. She looked away from his penetrating gaze. "Nothing's wrong…I just wanted…I just…I…" Bonnie burst into tears.

Damon held her to him, rubbing her back, trying to soothe her. "Shh baby, it's alright…let it all out."

Bonnie pulled back after a while. "I'm sorry for jumping all over you…I know that you have a lot of work to do." She apologized.

"Hey, you can jump my bones any time you want." He teased.

Bonnie chuckled, wiping her eyes.

"Listen, let me finish up here and you go take a walk on the beach and get some fresh air…and when I'm done we'll go somewhere okay." He told her.

Bonnie nodded her head. He kissed her before letting her go.

* * *

><p>Bonnie sat quietly on the beach facing the ocean. She dug her small feet into the sand liking the feel of it between her toes. A shadow fell over Bonnie and she looked up into the cunning brown eyes of Katherine. Bonnie stood up, not wanting Katherine to have the slightest little advantage over her.<p>

"What do you want Katherine…I'm not in the mood for any of your bullshit." Bonnie said, bluntly.

Katherine snickered. "My, aren't we hostile today."

Bonnie rolled her eyes, preparing to leave. She couldn't deal with Katherine today.

"I had quite the interesting chat with your boyfriend the other day." Katherine taunted.

Bonnie turned to face her again. "What are you talking about now Katherine?" Bonnie said irritated.

Kat laughed, getting in Bonnie's face. "I am talking about Stefan, Bonnie…I happened to bump into him as he was leaving Damon's house and we struck up a little conversation…it's funny how people let things slip without even knowing they've just dropped the mother lode of bombs."

Bonnie's heart began to race in her chest. "Just say whatever it is you have to say Katherine and be done with it." She said, coolly.

"Look at you…you're not even breaking a sweat…I guess that's the mark of a great liar…you know never let them see you sweat…I got to tell you that I'm impressed…you even had me fooled…who knew that a _sixteen _year old girl could pull off such a feat as you did with Damon."

Bonnie's heart stopped. This couldn't be happening. Not this, not now. She couldn't lose him this soon. "Please Katherine…" Bonnie pleaded softly.

Katherine laughed bitterly. "Who is the pathetic one now?"

"Katherine, please don't do this okay."

"Don't pull the little girl act now sweetie, I've seen your claws…you're playing with the big girls now."

"Please…I love him." Bonnie whispered, biting her bottom lip to keep from crying.

Katherine snickered. "Love, what do you know about love…you're fucking sixteen, Bonnie!"

"You're just jealous because he didn't want you!" Bonnie screamed.

Katherine slapped her face. "Do you have any idea what I can do to your precious Damon? Think about it Bonnie…if I go to the authorities and tell them about you and Damon, his life is over…he will lose everything including his freedom. They will lock him away for a long time, Bonnie."

Tears spilled down Bonnie's face. "But, I've been lying to him…he doesn't even know how old I am."

"Do you think a judge and jury are going to care…that's not the point, Bonnie…the point is that he's been fucking a minor…and they are going to nail his ass to the wall." Katherine sneered.

"NO!" Bonnie screamed hysterically.

"YES!" Katherine hissed.

"Katherine please don't do this…I'll do anything you want…just name it and I'll do it…I swear!" Bonnie pleaded.

Katherine's brown eyes became calculating. "Anything, Bonnie?"

"Yes…anything." Bonnie sobbed.

"Then leave him." Katherine said, coldly.

"W-What?" Bonnie stuttered.

"I said, _LEAVE HIM_." She repeated.

"I-I can't do that!"

Katherine rolled her eyes. "You really are sixteen aren't you? Don't you get it…your _relationship_ with Damon is over…you either leave him or I will report him to the police, and he will go to jail, Bonnie…it's your choice."

A chill ran down her spine. She loved him to much to let him suffer that fate. She'd rather let him go than have him locked away in some prison because of her. "Okay." Bonnie said, quietly.

"What did you say?" Katherine asked, as the adrenaline raced through her body.

"I'll leave him." Bonnie stated clearly.

"Today…I want you gone today."

"W-What, I can't do it _today_!"

"Oh yes you can…let me put it to you this way…if you're still here by tomorrow, I will have the authorities at his door so fast it will make your little sixteen year old head spin, you got it!"

Bonnie swallowed hard and slowly nodded her head.

"Well, it was nice knowing you Bonnie…have a great life." Katherine said, walking away, humming to herself. Damn, her mother was right. You reap what you sow. Damon Salvatore had stepped all over her heart and now she'd just ripped out his. All was fair in love and war.

* * *

><p>Bonnie didn't think it was possible for her to hurt this much and not die from it. She went into the house, straight to the bathroom and washed her face. She couldn't let Damon see her like this. She had to think about what she was going to do. Damon wouldn't just let her leave without an explanation, and she didn't have one. How was she going to do this? She had to make the most of the time she had left with him because after today, she'd have nothing but her memories of him. Her mind was so preoccupied with her thoughts that she didn't notice that Damon had come into the bathroom and was standing behind her until she felt his arms go around her waist. She tensed in his arms.<p>

Damon buried his face in her neck, sucking at it, making a passion mark while he slipped his hand inside of her shorts rubbing her pussy with his fingers. And, like that all of her thoughts left her mind as exquisite pleasure shot through her body and Bonnie moaned, letting her head fall back against his chest. He worked her with his fingers until she was slick to the touch and weak in the knees. And, Damon did the oddest thing; he made her watch herself in the mirror as she came, and then Bonnie watched in utter fascination as he pulled his hand out of her shorts and licked his fingers clean. "Mmmm, finger licking good." He said, turning her to face him and pinning her to the counter.

Bonnie swallowed hard as she looked at his beautiful face, memorizing everything his eyes, his nose, his mouth, she wanted to remember it all.

"So, what do you want to do for the rest of the day…I'm all yours?" He said, placing a quick kiss on her mouth.

"What if I said that all I wanted to do is feel you inside of me, making love to me until we are both spent and can't move another muscle?" Bonnie said, putting her arms around his neck.

"Well, little lady…I think that can be arranged." He said, kissing her deeply.

* * *

><p>Tears slipped quietly from Bonnie's eyes as she watched Damon sleep. They'd made love all day and it still wasn't enough to last her for the rest of her life. Giving him up was going to be the hardest thing she ever did in her life and she'd mourn what was lost and what could have been for the rest of her life, but she would rather it be so than to have him lose his freedom and everything he'd worked so hard to build for himself because of her, she wouldn't be able to live with herself and this way was for the best for both of them. He'd been her first everything and no other man would ever be able to come close or even compare to him, she was sure of it.<p>

Bonnie wanted to kiss his mouth one last time, but she was scared that he'd wake up and she couldn't risk that happening. She had to leave now while he was asleep because otherwise he'd never let her go. Bonnie quickly got dress and then went into the other room to call her a cab. She would have to leave some of her things that were in the dresser because the drawers squeaked when you opened them. Bonnie looked at Damon one last time before grabbing her bag and exiting his bedroom. She went into the kitchen and sat down to write him a note as tears slid down her face. She knew that he would never forgive her for this that he would see this as a betrayal, but that didn't take away from the fact that she was doing this for him. She looked around one last time before leaving out the door and out of his life forever.

* * *

><p>Damon woke up with a start. He looked around and it was still night out. He checked the clock and it was a little after two in the morning. His hand automatically reached for Bonnie and all he left was the cold sheet. He got up thinking she was in the kitchen getting something to eat because she had to be hungry after the day's strenuous activities. He walked into the kitchen and it was empty.<p>

"Bonnie!" he yelled out, looking around him when he spotted the note lying on the island. He read the note and his heart squeezed painfully in his chest.

"No, she wouldn't do this to me." He said, talking to himself and raced back into his bedroom, turning on the lamp.

Damon pulled out the dresser drawers and saw that her clothes were still there and some of the tension left his body until he noticed that her bag and everything else she had was gone. He picked up the lamp and threw it across the room, leaving the room encased in total darkness.


	12. Chapter 12

I do not own anything in regards to the Vampire Diaries

Katherine sauntered up to the sliding glass door and knocked, licking her lips and checking her reflection in the glass, making sure that her long brown hair was perfect. She knocked on the door again now peeking through the glass, wondering what was taking Damon so long to answer the door. Kat looked fugitively behind her to make sure that no one was around and slid the door open, walking into Damon's home. She walked past the kitchen into the living room, looking around and seeing nothing. She made her way down the hall to Damon's bedroom and stopped when she heard the shower running. She smiled, plumping down on his bed. She looked around the room and noticed the broken lamp on the floor and the empty bottle of bourbon on the night stand. Well, it looked like Bonnie did what she was told and left last night. Kat tried to wipe the smile from her face because she had to play this cool and pretend like she didn't know what was going on, she had to be surprised when he told her about Bonnie leaving him. Fuck! It would look suspicious if he found her just waiting in his bedroom like some bitch in heat; no she had to play this smart. Katherine jumped up just as she heard the shower turn off. She high tailed her ass out of his room and outside to the deck. She gave him a couple of minutes before knocking at his door.

Kat swallowed the spit that had pooled in her mouth as she watched Damon come to the sliding glass door in nothing but a pair of jeans. Damn, he was hot with his chest all bear with ripples of muscles cascading down into a cut six pack and his hair all wet, falling over into his piercing blue eyes. She cleared her throat as he slid the door open.

"What do you want Katherine?" he asked, evenly.

"I came to apologize to you and to Bonnie about the other day…I've had some time to think about what happened and I can see now that I was in the wrong…and Bonnie had every right to be upset with me…so can you please tell her that am sorry."

At the mention of Bonnie's name, Damon face hardened. "Bonnie isn't here Katherine."

"Well, when she gets back can you tell her that I came to apologize to her."

Damon's mouth thinned. "She isn't coming back…she left me."

Katherine made her brown eyes widen prettily. "Oh my god, Damon…I'm so sorry…it wasn't because of what happened the other day, was it because if so then…"

"Katherine, save it." He said, leaving her standing by the door as he turned to go in the kitchen. Kat took this as a sign that he wanted her to follow him and she did. She pulled the sliding glass door closed behind her.

She sat at the island, watching as Damon poured him a glass of bourbon. How much has he had to drink? Kat wondered. Maybe the empty bottle in his bedroom hadn't been full when he started drinking from it. "Damon, do you think it's a good idea for you to be drinking that…I mean it's not even noon yet?"

Damon snorted. "It's noon somewhere in the world. Besides, this is the only thing keeping me from going after Bonnie and breaking her pretty little neck."

Kat eyed him uneasily. "Don't joke about things like that."

"Who says I'm joking." Damon deadpanned.

Kat swallowed hard. "Damon, I understand that you must be upset right now, but you have to get a grip…you've only known the girl a few months…it's not that serious."

Damon grabbed her arm painfully, pulling her from her seat. "What the fuck do you know about anything, huh? Bonnie was right, you are _pathetic._ Always sniffing around me like some overheated bitch. You want me to fuck you…is that what you want, huh…you want some of my dick?" Damon said, backing her against the wall. He looked at her with disgust in his blue eyes. "Then you are sorely out of luck because I wouldn't fuck you again if my life depended upon it." He sneered.

Katherine had never seen Damon like this. He was being crude and nasty and she didn't like it one bit. Hot anger rose up inside of her and she lashed out, wanting to hurt him like he just hurt her. "I'll bet when you're behind bars being Bubba's pretty new bitch, you won't feel that way!"

Damon actually snorted in her face. "What the fuck are you talking about…you sound crazy right now."

"I may sound crazy, but it's true…you are going to eat your words, trust me, I can see it now." Kat said, smiling.

Damon grabbed her face, hurting her. Katherine's eyes widen in alarm. "What the fuck are you talking about?" he repeated.

"D-Damon…you're hurting me." She said, shakily.

He applied more pressure. "_TALK NOW_!"

"B-Bonnie…it's Bonnie…she's only sixteen."

Damon let go of her like he'd been burned. Katherine tried to move, but Damon shoved her back against the wall, looming over her. "What the fuck did you just said?"

Kat touched her jaw, massaging it. "Bonnie's been lying to you, to all of us…she's sixteen years old, Damon."

"You're lying!" he accused.

"No, I'm not…I talked to Stefan and he unknowingly let it slip…he didn't know that Bonnie was pretending to be in college."

"What the fuck!" Damon said, in disbelief, running a hand through his hair. He walked away from Kat, pacing back and forth in front of her.

Kat stood still, watching him. She dared not move.

"You're lying…that's all there is to it…you've got to be lying." Damon said, to her.

"I can go get Stefan, and he'll tell you for himself…I believe that he is still here with his buddies renting out Dave's beach house."

"Go get him."

* * *

><p>Stefan eyed Damon as he sat across from him at the table outside on the deck. He had a bad feeling about this and wondered what the hell Bonnie had gotten herself mixed up in.<p>

"What is this all about man?" Stefan asked, looking Damon square in the eye.

"No need to get all upset, we're all adults here, right?" Damon said, humorlessly.

Stefan looked at Katherine. "What's going on, why did you bring me here?"

Kat sighed. "Tell him about Bonnie."

Stefan's eyebrow's furrowed. "What about Bonnie?"

"Where did you meet Bonnie?" Damon interrupted, tired of him stalling.

Stefan's eye's flickered once again to Damon. "We went to the same high school. Why?" he asked, suspiciously.

Damon could see that Stefan was starting to clam up and he wanted to put him at ease about talking about Bonnie. "Look, I'm not trying to hurt Bonnie if that is what you are afraid of on the contrary I'm trying to help her. You see her friend died and she's been really upset. She has shut down, Stefan and I just wanted to talk to someone who knows her so I can figure out how to help her."

"Oh my god, Caroline died?" Stefan asked, in disbelief.

Damon shook his head. "No, it was Matt…he drowned while at some lake house."

"Shit." Stefan said, getting up and pacing the deck. "He was like Bonnie's brother…I never liked him…but damn…I can't believe that he's dead…he was just a sixteen year old kid."

Damon froze. "So Bonnie, Caroline and Matt all grew up together…they're all the same age?"

"Um…yeah…they're like a few months a part I think." Stefan said, distracted, still thinking about Matt. His mind going to the night they got into a fight at a party.

Damon sat there in complete silence, he was furious, but his face betrayed none of the red hot rage that was burning inside of him.

"Where is Bonnie, I want to see her?" Stefan said, looking between Kat and Damon.

Damon tried not to sneer. "She went home…the funeral is today."

"Fuck…I'm leaving to go back to school in an hour…will you tell her that I'm thinking about her."

"Sure thing." Damon said, getting up, going into his house.

"Who is that guy anyway…is he like Damon's older brother or something?" Stefan asked.

"Yeah." Katherine answered.

* * *

><p>Bonnie didn't know how she was going to make it through this day. Matt's funeral was in a couple of hours and on top of that her nerves were fried because she kept expecting Damon to show up at her door at any time. And, though she was scared of this happening, there was a small part of her that wanted him to come after her and she wondered why he hadn't done so yet. Did he not care that she'd left him in the middle of the night with nothing but a note stating that she was sorry and that it was over between them. Was he just going to let her walk away from him that easily? Bonnie knew that she was being stupid, but she couldn't help her contradicting feelings.<p>

Caroline walked into Bonnie's bedroom, already dressed in her funeral attire. Her eyes were red from crying and she carried a crumpled up piece of tissue in her hands, wiping her nose. Tears slipped down Bonnie's face at the sight of her because this was actually happening. They were burying their friend today.

They hugged each other. "I can't believe that this is really happening." Caroline said.

"I know."

"Matt's mom wants us to ride in the limo with her." Caroline informed her.

Bonnie nodded her head. "Has anyone heard from Vickie…I don't even know if she'll show up at the funeral?"

"She's going to show up and create a big scene while she's at it, trust me." Caroline said, rolling her eyes.

"I hope not, Mrs. Donovan has been through too much…she doesn't need Vickie turning Matt's funeral into some spectacle."

* * *

><p>Matt's funeral was held outside at the cemetery and all of his family and friends, along with what seemed to be the entire school was there. There wasn't a dry eye among them, especially when the school's chorus sang, 'I Will Remember You' by Sarah McLachlan. Bonnie and Caroline flanked Ms. Donovan, supporting her as the older woman sobbed, holding her hand and letting her know that they were there for her.<p>

Mrs. Donovan gripped Bonnie's hand so tightly when she heard the sound of her daughter's voice coming from behind them.

"Matty!" Vickie screamed, practically throwing herself on top of the casket.

"Oh god, why! No, no, no…Matty…no…" Vickie wailed.

A couple of the pallbearers, who were her cousins, grabbed Vickie by her arms and pulled her back off the coffin. She shoved at them, going off. "Get your fucking hands off me…don't you fucking touch me!" She screamed.

Bonnie could feel Mrs. Donovan tense beside her at her daughter's behavior. Bonnie felt so bad for the woman. Vickie walked up to her mother. "Are you happy now mother…you're free to live your own life now…you don't have any kids tying you down!" she sneered.

Mrs. Donovan slapped her daughters face. "Why couldn't it have been you that died…why couldn't it have been you!" she screamed, hysterically.

Vickie slapped her mother back. "Don't ever put your filthy hands on me…you were the worst mother ever…you didn't deserve Matty's love…and now that he is dead, I never want to see you again!" Vickie screamed in her face before storming off.

Mrs. Donovan collapsed to the ground, sobbing. Bonnie and Caroline watched as one of Matt's older cousins picked the woman up and held her to him until the funeral services were over.

* * *

><p>Bonnie's neighborhood was packed with cars that lined along the street as everyone went to Mrs. Donovan's house after the services to eat. All Bonnie wanted to do was go home, but she couldn't because Mrs. Donovan needed her and Caroline to help serve. It had been a long day with Bonnie's emotions riding so high with everything that was going on that it was literally taking everything in her not to pass out from complete exhaustion. It was just too much for her to take in at one time and it didn't help matters that her father was still away eventhough she had called him letting him know about Matt and he still chose not to come home, so as far as Bonnie was concerned she was now an adult, she didn't need him anymore.<p>

Caroline looked at Bonnie with concern in her eyes. She walked up to Bonnie and whispered in her ear. "You look like you're minutes away from passing out…go home Bonnie…I got this." She said, hugging her.

Bonnie nodded her head, not even trying to argue with her. Bonnie made her way out of the crowded house and walked across the street to her house. Bonnie walked up her drive way when she spotted a motorcycle parked in front of her garage. She looked towards her front door and saw Damon, sitting on her steps. He stood up when he saw her. And, pure sweet joy shot through Bonnie at the sight of him; she was so happy to see him that she'd completely forgotten about leaving him a note telling him that it was over. No, none of that crossed her mind as she burst into tears and threw herself against his chest, hugging his neck. Bonnie was so happy that he was there that she was oblivious to the fact that he was tense in her arms and didn't return her hug. He was here with her and that was all that registered in her mind.


	13. Chapter 13

**I do not own anything in regards to the Vampire Diaries**

Like most people, Damon Salvatore's past helped shape the man that he was today. Being with Elena Gilbert had stripped Damon down to his core. She had broken him. For three years, he lived in heaven and hell with this woman. Heaven because when things were good between them there was nothing else better on earth, and hell when she'd play her mind games and fuck with him to get a reaction just for the hell of it. Her favorite game by far was trying to make Damon jealous to the point where he'd feel like killing her. There had been a number of times when Damon had literally gone for her throat and tried to choke her only for Elena to laugh wickedly and wrap her long legs around him and proceed to fuck his brains out. She got off on making him crazy and insane for her. Damon knew that she was poison, but he was too far gone to even care anymore. She had gotten under his skin and corrupted him from the inside out. He'd gladly and willingly ingested her poison as long as he could get another taste of her. She was his addiction, and if he didn't get a hit of her at least once a day, Damon would go into withdrawals. He was a junkie when it came to her.

Looking back now, and free from her insanity, Damon wasn't so sure that what he'd felt for Elena could have been described as love, though at the time that was actually what he thought it was, but no, it was pure blind obsession that drove his need to possess her. And, Elena knew the hold that she had over him, and she would laugh behind his back at his adoration of her. Elena knew that Damon would move heaven and earth for her. She had him wrapped around her little finger and constantly took advantage of her power over him. She was a master liar and manipulator. Even when Damon knew that she was cheating on him, Elena would fuck with his mind so bad and make it seem like he was being paranoid for even thinking that she would betray him in that way. She would come home, smelling like other men and deny any wrong doing and say that it was only a hug and he needed to stop overreacting any time a another man innocently touched her. And, Damon would apologize for his jealousy, only for her to do it again. It was a vicious cycle. They would argue, fight and fuck in that order. That was their thing. They were like parasites, feeding off of each other. And, the few times that Damon would give Elena a taste of her own medicine and flirt with other women in front of her, she would go insane, psychically attacking him and the unfortunate woman who unknowingly got mix up in their games. Being with Elena had almost ruined him, and Damon vowed to never go down that road again. No, he was finished with playing games; he'd learned his lesson.

When Damon had met Bonnie, she'd been like a breath of fresh air. She was sweet and pure with not a malicious manipulating bone in her body. She always had a readily smile on her gorgeous face that wasn't tainted by an underlining wickedness to deceive or cause trouble. Bonnie was pure and good, so pure that she'd been an actual virgin. No man had ever touched her. And, that alone would have made Damon bow at her feet and worship her. But no, Bonnie was made up of so many other wonderful, incredible things that made Damon love her. And yes, he loved her. She was kind and giving with a willingness to help without expecting anything in return. There was nothing artificial about her, Bonnie was naturally sweet and couldn't be cunning if she tried. Or so Damon had thought. It seemed that Damon was to forever be drawn and fall for manipulating bitches, but this bitch just so happened to be sixteen. Fucking sixteen! If he hadn't been filled with so much anger and sense of betrayal, Damon would have laughed at how this little slip of a girl had fooled him into believing that she was a college student for over three fucking months. That little bitch must have busted a gut laughing at him behind his back with her little teenage friends. Shit. A sixteen year old girl had pulled the wool over his eyes and fucked with his head like a real fucking pro, Elena would have loved her. Damon laughed to himself. He had to laugh really because if he didn't he would kill her. Bonnie didn't know what she'd gotten herself into; Damon Salvatore was no one to fucking play with, not anymore.

* * *

><p>Bonnie finally noticed how tense and stiff Damon felt in her arms and pulled back. His beautiful blue eyes were so cold as he stared back at her. She backed away from him as she realized what she'd just done; he must think that she was crazy for hugging him like that after leaving his bed in the middle of the night with only a note left behind telling him that it was over between them. He must think that she was a real psycho.<p>

"I'm sorry…I don't know why I did that." Bonnie said, shaking her head slightly as she rubbed her temple.

Damon could see with his own eyes that she was exhausted, and he made himself not give a damn. "We need to talk."

"She couldn't do this right now with him, she wasn't strong enough. "Can we not do this right now…it's been a really long emotional day and I…"

He cut her off. "That's not my problem." He said, coldly.

Bonnie hugged herself and looked away for a moment from his cold detached eyes. "You're right…um…it's not...it's just…"

He interrupted her again. "I've been waiting here for you for over an hour."

"I'm sorry…Matt's mom needed me and Caroline to help serve dinner. She doesn't have anyone now. Her and her daughter never got along and now that Matt is dead she is all alone."

"Why are you telling me this?"

Bonnie bit her lip. He was being so cold to her. "I don't know." She murmured.

People started congregating outside across the street at Matt's house. "Let's take this inside." Damon told her.

Bonnie heard someone calling her name and she looked back to see Jeremy jogging up her drive way, and her heart started to pound. She had to get rid of him before he gave her away. When he got to her, he pulled her into his arms, hugging her completely ignoring Damon. "I'm about to head out…Caroline told me that you went home, so I wanted to see you before I left."

Damon stiffened. "Okay." She said, pulling back.

Jeremy looked at her oddly. He lifted up her chin so that he could see her eyes. "Hey…is everything okay?" He said, finally acknowledging Damon's presence as his eyes flickered over to him.

Bonnie cleared her throat. "Yeah, everything is fine."

"Okay then…well …I guess I'll see you at school." He said, kissing her cheek before walking away.

"So, do all of you attend UCLA?" Damon asked, pointedly.

Fuck. She wasn't up to doing this right now. "You know what Damon…I really can't do this right now…I know that you've been waiting for me, but we are going to have to do this some other time." She said, walking past him.

Damon roughly grabbed Bonnie by her arm, looming over her. "I don't think so."

"Hey…stop…stop it, Damon…let me go!" She demanded, trying to pull her arm free.

He tightened his hold. I'll let you go when we go inside." He said, nodding towards her house.

"No, whatever you have to say can be said right here." She said, stubbornly.

Damon pulled her against his chest. "Trust me when I tell you that you don't want to fuck with me right now. So, be a good girl and open the door so we can go inside."

"Let go of me or I'll scream." She threatened.

"Really…I dare you to do it…because when everyone comes running they are going to start asking a lot of questions…are you prepared for that Bonnie, huh?"

Bonnie swallowed hard. She shook her head and he let her go. Bonnie slowly walked to her front door with Damon following behind her.

* * *

><p>Bonnie stood by the door and watched as Damon walked around her house, looking at the pictures displayed around the living room, only picking up photos of her, inspecting them closely like he was looking for something when out the corner of his eye he noticed the red and white pompoms sitting on the foot of the stairs, Damon walked over, picking them up.<p>

"You really have been living a double life these past few months haven't you."

Bonnie swallowed hard. "What are you talking about?"

"Don't." He said, raising his hand, closing his eyes for a second, getting a hold of himself.

Bonnie's heart began to pound in her chest. He couldn't possibly know. Could he?

Damon opened his eyes and walked slowly towards her, shoving the pompoms in her face. "Red and white aren't UCLA colors, Bonnie. So, where did these pompoms come from?"

Bonnie turned her face away, trying to move away from him. He threw the pompoms to the floor and grabbed her by both of her arms, shoving her against the door. "Where do you think you're going?"

"Stop…

Damon knew that he was hurting her, but he couldn't stop himself. He was going to make her tell him the truth from her own mouth. "How old are you?" he demanded.

Bonnie shook her head, tears rolling down her face. "Please don't do this."

"TELL ME!" he yelled, shaking her.

"You already know, so why are you doing this?" She cried.

"Because…I want to hear it from you…I want to hear you say it!" he shouted in her face.

Bonnie squeezed her eyes shut. "I'm sixteen!" She opened them, looking at his stonily face. "I'm sixteen."

Damon let go of her.

"I'm sorry." She said, brokenly.

Bonnie reached out to touch his face, and Damon slapped her hand away and she gasped. "Don't fucking touch me." He said, raising his hand and backing away from her.

"Please don't…

"This is unreal…I got fucking snowed by a sixteen year old cheerleader!" he said, laughing bitterly.

"NO…it wasn't like that!"

"Then how was it?"

"I just wanted to have some fun and do something daring…it was only supposed to be one date…I didn't know that things would go this far…but then I started to like you and I enjoyed hanging out with you…and when I started having feelings for you, it was too late!"

"This was all some fucking game to you… messing with my life!"

"NO!"

"Do you have any fucking idea what can happen to me!"

"Yes, and that's why I left, so you wouldn't get into trouble!"

"The damage is already done, Bonnie!" he shouted. "Can you please get that through your sixteen year old head!" he said, tapping the side of his head with his two fingers.

"No one is going to come after you…Katherine promised!"

"Katherine, what does she have to do with this?"

Bonnie looked away. Damon advanced upon her, grabbing her face. "What the fuck does Katherine have to do with this?"

"She found out about me and told me that if I didn't leave you, she would report you to the police and have you arrested."

Damon let her go. He would take care of Katherine.

Damon looked down into Bonnie's sad, teary green eyes, refusing to let his heart soften towards her; she was just like Elena only in a sweeter innocent looking package. Then something tugged at his mind.

"How did you know all about UCLA…you talked like you knew the place well…you even knew who my professors were?"

"My father teaches there." She said, quietly.

Damon snorted. "Look at you…daddy's little girl." He said, softly caressing her face, only his eyes were hard.

"You must have had a time, laughing at me behind my back, didn't you?"

"No, I didn't!"

"Did you gossip about me with your little friends…did you tell them all the wicked things I did to you?" he sneered.

"Please stop…

"Did you tell them how I used to wake you up in the mornings by eating your pussy, huh, Bonnie…did you tell them that?"

"Stop it!" she said, trying to push him away from her. "Why are you doing this to me?"

"I've given you quite the education haven't I?"

"Please, just stop…

"Those little teenage boys aren't going to be able to do it for you Bonnie…I've spoiled you…you're used to fucking a man…

Bonnie slapped his face. "Get out of my house!"

Damon actually growled, pushing her against the door, pinning her with his body. Bonnie was breathing hard, and Damon looked down at her heaving chest. "How about one for the road, _college girl_?"

"Get off of me!"

"Oh, come on, you know you want to…one last time for closure." Damon said, nibbling her neck.

Oh god, what was wrong with her. Eventhough she loved him, how could she still want him after his cold, detached treatment of her. All he had to do was touch her and she'd melt right into his arms, forgetting every hateful word he'd said to her. She was pathetic just like Katherine.

Damon knew he had her and began to kiss her mouth. He slipped his tongue inside and Bonnie moaned. Damon's hand slid up her black mourning dress and grabbed a hold of her lace panties, ripping them off of her. Bonnie gasped and Damon smiled. He touched her and his mouth watered, wanting to taste her, but he wouldn't. This was about him fucking her for one last time and getting her out of his system. He unbuttoned his jeans, pulling out his rock hard dick. He wanted to rip off her dress as well, but he didn't. Instead, he bunched it up around her hips, lifting Bonnie up with her legs open, shoving into her. Bonnie whimpered at the sudden harsh invasion, he hadn't prepared her, but pleasure soon followed as he repeatedly thrust into her. Bonnie wrapped her legs around him as he fucked her against the door. He was rough, but not so much that it scared her. He pounded into her, the design grooves from the door digging into her back. But, she didn't care because eventhough what he was doing to her was raw and untamed; it felt too good to stop. They came so hard that Damon almost dropped her. They stared into each other's eyes and for one moment had she blinked she would have missed it, but for one moment he looked at her with love in his blue eyes as if he wanted to comfort her after handling her so roughly, but it was gone in an instant.

He looked at her while he buttoned up his jeans. "Thank you…I needed that."

Bonnie slapped his face. "You son of a bitch!"

"Yeah…well, now you know."


	14. Chapter 14

I do not own anything in regards to the Vampire Diaries

**AN: Hey you guys, I just want to clear up something about the last chapter because there seems to be some confusion. In NO way did Damon rape Bonnie; she WANTED to be with him. She slapped him at the end of the chapter because he was being a bastard, that's all. I'm sorry if I made the setup seem like rape that WAS NOT my intention. I just wanted to show how differently Damon treats her now that he believes that she's betrayed him. He thinks that she is like Elena which she is NOT but that is his assumption as of right now. And, I think that Damon had NO intentions of even sleeping with Bonnie again until she slapped him that first time, and he fell back into that old dysfunctional destructive behavior he had with Elena, you know with the whole argue, fight, fuck mentality that was the basis of their relationship. And, I don't even think that Damon realized that he'd fallen back into that old pattern of behavior. But, that's what happened. Well, any who…I just wanted to clear that up. :)**

It felt so strange all day being in school without Matt there. Bonnie kept looking up like he was going to appear at any moment. It didn't even seem like he was dead. Eventhough Matt's untimely death had occurred during spring break, the school still had grief counselors on hand to help those students struggling with the passing of their fellow classmate. All day, Bonnie had talked herself out of going to the counselors, telling herself that she was okay and didn't need to talk to anyone. But, as the last bell sounded for the day, Bonnie found herself knocking on the office door.

The door was opened by a rather plain looking older woman with pretty red curly hair and thick glasses. "Hello." She said in a pleasant voice.

"Hi." Bonnie said, walking into the office and sitting down.

"My name is Mrs. Belcher." She said, sitting down across from Bonnie.

"I'm Bonnie."

"Well, Bonnie…it's nice to meet you." She said, folding her hands on top of the desk.

"You too." Bonnie said, nodding her head.

Silence.

"I don't know exactly how this works…what am I supposed to do, just start talking?" Bonnie asked.

"You can if that's what you want to do." She said, kindly.

"Bonnie, it's just you and me here. You can say or do whatever you feel…if you feel like crying, cursing, ranting and raving…you can do it here."

Bonnie nodded her head, biting her lip to keep from crying. "I knew Matt personally, we were really close friends. We used to look out for one another. He was a really good person, you know…never intentionally hurt anyone except for Tyler Lockwood that is." Bonnie said, laughing softly.

"Man, he and Tyler were always going at it…but the crazy thing was, they were really good friends. It was the weirdest thing. They would be joking around one minute and punching each other's lights out the next. I remember one time we were at Tyler's house for a pool party. Tyler had been drinking…" Bonnie looked up at Mrs. Belcher with frighten eyes not believing that she'd just said that.

"I mean he wasn't drinking alcohol…" Bonnie backed peddled.

Mrs. Belcher held up her hand. "Bonnie, it's alright…whatever you say is confidential."

Bonnie let out a heavy breath and continued. "Tyler had been drinking, and he was getting out of hand. So, Matt told him that he'd had enough and to go sleep it off. Well, Tyler got pissed because who was Matt to tell him to go sleep it off at his own party. They got into this big fight, knocking over tables and chairs, it was ridiculous then all of a sudden they just stop and start laughing. It was the dumbest thing I've ever seen in my life. Those two were like Moe and Curly from the Three Stooges. And now, Tyler is walking around like some zombie." Bonnie said, sadly as tears fell from her eyes.

Mrs. Belcher handed her a Kleenex. Bonnie wiped her eyes. "It doesn't seem real. I keep expecting him to walk up to me and ask to borrow my notes. It's not fair. He didn't deserve to have his life cut so short. He was only sixteen. And, now he's mom is all alone in that big house…and I feel so bad for her and I don't know how to help her."

"Bonnie, I'm sure that she has family and friends there to support and help her. No one expects you to shoulder that responsibility."

"I know that…it's just I know what it's like to lose someone…you feel so isolated and alone…no one deserves to feel that way."

Mrs. Belcher took Bonnie's hand. "Bonnie, who else have you lost?"

"I lost both my mother and grandmother when I was really young." She said, quietly.

"Losing a loved one is the worst thing that can happen to anyone, especially if you're young because you don't fully understand what is happening and your mind is not developed enough to know how to handle the grief. Did you have someone to talk to when your mom and grandmother passed away?" Mrs. Belcher asked, curiously.

"No."

"Bonnie, twice a week I hold grief counseling sessions for teens that have lost their parents. It's at the local community center here in L.A., and I think this would be really good for you."

"I don't know…I don't think I'd feel comfortable talking about my family to a bunch of strangers."

"Bonnie, these kids have been through the exact same thing as you…it might be good to share with people who understand what you're going through."

Bonnie sighed. "I'll think about." Bonnie said, getting up.

"Wait Bonnie, don't leave…we are still talking." Mrs. Belcher said.

"I know, but I have to go."

* * *

><p>By the time Bonnie walked outside, the school grounds were mostly clear of students as she made her way to her car. She walked slowly not really paying attention to her surroundings as she thought about whether or not to attend one of those grief counseling sessions. It wouldn't hurt to go at least once and see what it was all about. She was so lost in her thoughts that she didn't notice the black Audi parked on the other side of her car. She opened her passenger side door to throw her things onto the seat when she heard a slow appraising whistle. Bonnie's head snapped up.<p>

"Look at you in your little private school uniform...every man's wet dream" Damon said, walking up to her.

Bonnie didn't know how to feel at seeing him here. "What are you doing here?" She asked, fugitively looking around.

"What does it look like…I came to see you."

"How did you know this is where I went to school?"

"There was a photo of you standing in front of the school with your little cheerleading squad." He explained.

That's right. Damon had been real nosey when he was at her house, looking at all her family photos. "So, what is this…I thought you didn't want to have anything else to do with me." She said, trying to keep her tone neutral and not sound hurt.

"Yeah that was the plan, but it seems that you've gotten under my skin _college girl, _and I can't stay away from you."

"Don't call me that." she said, through gritted teeth.

"What's wrong with my little nick name for you…I kind of like it…you didn't seem to have a problem being a college girl when you were lying to me, fucking with my head."

"What do you want Damon?" she asked, changing the subject.

"Isn't it obvious…I want you." If they were in any other place, he would have pinned her against the car and put his hand up her skirt. But, he stood a respectable distance away from her just in case of watchful eyes.

Bonnie didn't know what to say or how to react to his admission. Her heart beat faster at his words, but that didn't undermine the confusion in her head. There was a part of her that was so happy and relieved that he still wanted to be with her, but the other part of her was hesitant because she could feel the difference in how he treated her now. He was no longer gentle and considerate of her; he was now crude and distant with a coldness to his eyes whenever he looked at her. He didn't feel the same about her any more. He now thought that she was a liar and a manipulator and though she was in a sense guilty of these things, it wasn't to the extent he believed her to be. He was looking to use her, and eventhough she loved him, she wouldn't let him do that to her.

"That's not my problem." She said, throwing his words back in his face.

Damon's blue eyes flickered up and down Bonnie, sizing her up. "I'm impressed, you learn fast though I realized that the first time I fucked you."

Bonnie tensed at his callous words, swallowing hard. "You're becoming cruder by the day…does it make you feel better to talk to me like that?"

"Actually it does, but I know that you can handle it…you're a big girl now after all…there is no need for me to sensor myself."

"Right." She said, looking away from him.

"So, are we going to do this or not?" he asked, impatiently.

Bonnie looked back at him. "Aren't you afraid of getting caught and going to jail?" she asked, humoring him.

His blue eyes slid down her body. "I'm willing to take my chances."

Bonnie folded her arms across her chest. How did he make his eyes seem like they were stripping away every article of clothing on her body, leaving her naked before him? At least, that's how she felt. "What about Katherine?"

His face hardened. "Katherine knows her place and besides, she's a smart girl…she'll keep her mouth shut."

A chill ran down her spine at his tone. "You sound like some wise guy from the Soprano's."

Damon laughed, easily.

Bonnie's heart fluttered, missing seeing him laugh like that without all of the bitterness.

"Don't worry… Katherine won't end up encased in cement shoes somewhere under the ocean being shark food…if she opens her mouth, I got something much worse planned for her."

Bonnie didn't know if he was kidding or not, but she chose to believe that he was. "That's not funny."

"Yeah, well…

Bonnie cut him off. "I have to get going." Bonnie said, starting to walk away from him.

Damon grabbed a hold of her arm, stopping her. "We're not done."

Bonnie looked into his eyes. "You've been putting your hands on me like this a lot lately…I know that you're angry with me, but that still doesn't give you the right to rough me up whenever you feel like it."

He let her go. He was about to apologize but stopped himself in time. He would not allow her to make him feel bad. He would touch her any gotdamn way he pleased and make no apologies about it. "Stop with those judgey little green eyes of yours …you can't fool me…I know you like it rough…you weren't actually complaining when I had you up against the door fucking you raw." He sneered.

Bonnie searched his eyes, looking for any sign of the man she loved. "Every now and then you look at me as if you hate me, like you're doing right now and I don't recognize you…you seem like a totally different person…you're crude and nasty…and I don't like this side of you."

"You don't have to like me to fuck me, Bonnie." He said, touching her cheek.

Bonnie turned her face away. She would not cry. The man standing in front of her, talking like this was not her Damon. "I know that I was wrong for lying to you about my age, and I'm sorry for that and I lo…" Bonnie bit her bottom lip, stopping herself from telling him that she loved him. "…I care about, but I won't allow you to use me."

"How am I using you if this is something that we both want?" He said, cupping her face in his hands, not giving a damn if anyone was watching them.

"I maybe sixteen, but that doesn't mean I'm stupid…this is all about sex for you…you're not looking to be in a relationship with me anymore, are you… I noticed how you never mentioned that part."

Damon let go of her face, running a hand through his hair in frustration. "Bonnie, I can't be in a relationship with a sixteen year old!"

Bonnie jerked her head back. "But, you can conveniently fuck a sixteen year old? Do you even hear what you are saying right now?"

"Bonnie, it's not the same thing!"

"You sound so stupid right now, that it's not even funny!" Bonnie snapped.

"I was just thinking the same thing about you." He retorted.

"You know what…I think we should just leave well enough alone…we both got out of this without any lasting damage…so let's just quit while we're ahead." Bonnie said, holding back her tears.

"Bonnie, what do you want from me?" he practically yelled.

Bonnie exhaled, loudly. "I want to be your girlfriend again…I want it to be like it was before you found out about my age…and I want you to go back to being the Damon that I know." She said, brokenly as the tears finally escaped from her eyes.

"I can't do that Bonnie, we can't go back…what we had wasn't real, it was based on a lie."

"NO…it wasn't…the only thing that was a lie was my age…everything else was real…how I felt about you was real…all of the feelings we had for each other was real…what we had was real!"

"I'm sorry Bonnie, but I can't give you what you're asking for."

"You can't or you won't, Damon?"

"Does it even matter at this point?" he asked.

"You're right, it doesn't matter anymore… because it's over."


	15. Chapter 15

I do not own anything in regards to the Vampire Diaries

Summer was here and school had been out for a few weeks. And, time seemed to drag by slowly at least for Bonnie. Twice a week Bonnie attended the grief counseling sessions at the community center and to her surprise Mrs. Belcher had been right, it did help to talk to other kids who had lost a parent as well. She found a support system there that allowed her to express her feelings and talk about things that had weighed heavily on her heart for years. Bonnie wished that she could share this with her father, but she knew that her mother and grandmother were sore topics for him, so avoidance was the main stay around their house when it came to any type of discussion about them.

If it was even possible, Bonnie and her father had grown even further apart. When he had come home from his conference, there was awkwardness between them that had developed as neither one brought up the heated argument that had occurred before he'd left. It was the elephant in the room that no one addressed. And, to make things worse, Bonnie still hadn't forgiven him for not coming home after Matt died, so the anger from that along with the hurt feelings from him choosing work over her yet again amounted to a discord between father and daughter that was growing every day that they didn't communicate. Of course they talked to one another, how could one live in the same house and not, but it was superficial and both of them knew it.

Even with everything going on with her father, Bonnie still managed to think about Damon. It was impossible for her not to. He was on her mind constantly. They had not seen or spoken to each other since that day in the parking lot at her school. Bonnie's heart longed for him as her body ached for him. She was making herself crazy with thoughts of him sleeping with other women, Katherine in particular. She was sure that Katherine had gotten her hooks into him by now. Damon enjoyed sex, sometimes it seemed like he needed it because he was that insatiable, and Bonnie was scared that Katherine being only a hop, skip and a jump away would pose to great of a temptation for him to resist. She practically threw her pussy in his face whenever he was in catching distance. And, even if Damon was able to resist Katherine, Bonnie was for certain that his bed was never cold or empty. Damon was a hot blooded man with needs that any woman would be happy to satisfy. Damon was probably fucking a different woman every night while the only action Bonnie got was in her dreams and it was always with him.

* * *

><p>While Bonnie was pining away for Damon, he threw himself into his work, keeping busy and refusing to let himself think about her. Thoughts of Bonnie constantly tried to invade his mind, but he would immediately squash them and convince himself that he didn't miss her. Damon continuously battled with his feelings for Bonnie. He knew that he loved her, but she wasn't the person that he thought she was, so maybe the person that he loved didn't truly exist. She pretended to be someone she was not for months, and Damon couldn't see past that betrayal. She had made him fall in love with her just for kicks, fucking with his life because apparently she wanted some excitement in her own. Most teenagers looking for excitement sneaked out of their house in the middle of the night stealing their parents' cars to go partying with their friends. He never heard of them living a double life pretending to be grown. And, that's the thing that bothered Damon the most, the fact that Bonnie never once acted like a teenager. Besides, her being a virgin, nothing about her eluded to the fact that she was so young. She carried herself like an adult. Yeah, she looked young but so did a lot of people, so not even that made him think twice about her age; she really could have been a college student. But, that one time when he came to pick her up, and she was waiting outside for him on her steps, Bonnie had looked like a little girl sitting there. He had even commented on it because she'd looked like a kid who'd just been chastised by her parent. She had been almost sulking. Other than that, Bonnie had behaved, communicated, and responded to him like a woman, there was nothing immature about her.<p>

* * *

><p>Bonnie watched in disgust as Tyler and Jeremy stuffed their faces with the Subway sandwiches they'd brought over to her house. The smell alone made her feel nauseous, but it was the juice dripping down their hands as they held their sandwiches as they ate that made the whole scene so repulsive.<p>

"You guys are eating like pigs!" she said, in revulsion.

Tyler had the nerve to snort, and Bonnie rolled her eyes. "At least use your napkins and wipe your mouths and hands." She demanded.

"Damn Bonnie, chill out…are you coming on your period or something?" Tyler said, chuckling.

Bonnie slapped his arm, hard. "Ow, you must be because now you're all violent and temperamental, women get like that their time of the month."

"Shut up, what do you know about women anyway?" Bonnie said, laughing.

"She got you there Tyler!" Jeremy said, snickering.

Caroline walked into the living room, carrying a soda in her hands. "Bonnie, you're not going to eat your sandwich?" she asked.

"I can't these two fools have spoiled my appetite. Look at them. They're disgusting." Bonnie said, scrunching up her nose.

"Hey, stop being so mean…you're starting to act like my sister, and Jenna only acts that way when she needs to get laid." Jeremy said, between bites of his sandwich.

Caroline didn't dare look at Bonnie and tried to hide her smile. Tyler chuckled because he couldn't picture Bonnie having sex; she was just too uptight to ever get fucked.

"Jeremy, if you don't stop talking with your mouth full I swear I'm going to put you out!" she threatened.

Damn, they were making her sick with how they were eating. Teenage boys could be so gross. Ever since Matt died, it seemed that her house had become the new hangout spot. Bonnie really didn't mind because it was nice to have the company every once in a while she just hated to have to clean up after Tyler and Jeremy because they were so messy.

"Why do I have to get put out when Tyler is the one being an asshole?" Jeremy asked.

"You both are working my last nerve so if one more thing happens both of you are out of here."

Jeremy smacked his lips as he rolled his eyes.

"Okay, everybody let's just chill out and watch the damn movie already." Caroline said, getting up and popping in the DVD.

Everyone was pretty quiet as they watched the movie, only talking to comment on certain scenes. They were watching Thor which was perfect because there was enough action to keep the guys entertained and Chris Hemsworth alone held Bonnie and Caroline's attention.

"That man is so sexy that I would give up one year of my life for just one night with him." Caroline said, shaking her head, just thinking about it.

"Yeah and he'd probably do the same only to avoid sleeping with you!" Tyler said, cracking up.

"Oh please, Tyler do not front you know if I let you, you would be all over me, but that's not going to happen…EVER."

Tyler rolled his eyes, not saying anything because she was right; he did want her. In fact, Tyler had been crushing on Caroline for a while now. But, because they've known each other since they were both kids that meant they knew way too much about each other which was good, but it also made it kind of hard crossing that line because it felt too weird.

* * *

><p>After the movie, the guys left and Caroline decided to spend the night which was great for Bonnie because she had rode over with Jeremy, and Bonnie didn't feel like taking Caroline home. They cleaned up the mess in the living room before going up stairs to Bonnie's bedroom.<p>

"You know, Jeremy is kind of right…you have been acting kind of mean lately." Caroline said, as she put her hair up in a ponytail.

Bonnie sighed. "Have I?"

"Yeah, you have."

Bonnie shook her head. "I'm sorry, it's just this thing with Damon is harder than I expected it to be…I mean I knew that it would hurt trying to get over him, but I didn't think it would hurt this much, and I guess I've been taking it out on you guys."

"Hey Bon, it's okay…I know that you're hurting, and I promise things will get better."

"I hope so because I don't think I can take another blow without it knocking me down for the count…I've had enough." Bonnie said, tiredly.

"We all have." Caroline said, thinking about Matt. She changed the subject. "So, what do you want to do for your birthday?" she asked.

Bonnie sighed. "Honestly, I haven't even thought about it. We can do whatever…it doesn't matter."

"What!" Caroline said, sitting down on the bed to face Bonnie. "You can't be serious. Look, I know that you are upset about Damon, but you can't let that ruin your seventeenth birthday."

"Caroline, I just don't feel up to doing anything…there is nothing wrong with that…we'll celebrate next year when I turn eighteen, that's the milestone birthday anyway."

"Bonnie every birthday is a milestone as far as I'm concern because after Matty died, I realized that nothing is guaranteed in life…you can be here today and gone tomorrow."

Bonnie took her hand. "You're right, I shouldn't have said that. You know what, you decide what we'll do on my birthday…I leave it all in your capable hands."

Caroline beamed, and Bonnie realized that she just have made a big mistake because knowing Caroline, Bonnie could be spending her seventeenth birthday at some strip club in Hollywood.

"Don't worry, I'll take care of everything…this is going to be so great." Caroline said, excitedly as she jumped off the bed and went into the bathroom.

Bonnie sighed for the tenth time that night and fell back on her pillow with her arm over her eyes. She was about to doze off when Caroline shouted from the bathroom.

"Fuck!" she heard Caroline say behind the bathroom door. She heard Caroline making a ruckus in the bathroom like she was looking for something. "Hey Bon, where are your tampons…I don't see them anywhere."

"Check the vanity mirror!" she yelled

"I already did…I don't see any!" Caroline yelled back.

"Well, I guess I'm all out!" Bonnie said.

"Shit." She heard Caroline say.

Bonnie rolled over onto her side. She would go buy some tampons in the morning. Caroline would just have to make do with some tissue for now. Bonnie's green eyes drifted closed and then popped back open. She sat up, thinking. She hadn't had her period in a while. But, she'd always been irregular, so she didn't think that much about it, but it really had been a long while. Bonnie jumped up and grabbed her calendar off the wall. She flipped through the pages, trying to find the last red circle she'd marked on the calendar indicating when she'd last had her period and her eyes grew wider as she flipped through each mouth with no red circle in sight until finally she got to March and saw it. And, her heart stopped. Oh god…oh god…oh god...

She passed out.


	16. Chapter 16

**AN: Hey guys, I woke up this morning to an in-box full of reviews, story favorites and alerts (and I thank you all very much). So, I go get a bowl of Frosted Flakes for my breakfast to eat while I read through your reviews, and I almost CHOKE because I'm giggling like a fool because some of you are so PISSED at me! You guys, I wanted there to be a consequence to all of that fucking Damon and Bonnie were doing…I'm sorry. But, I can say this; anything can happen in this fic because I write freestyle with no outline or plan for the story; except every now and then, I do have ideas for what I want to happen, and I'll build from there, but rarely does that happen. So, it all depends on what I'm feeling at that moment when I sit down at my computer to write. So, anything is possible and please continue to read to see in what direction I take this story because I like hearing what you think even if you don't like it, just please don't be ugly with your criticism; that's all I ask. Peace! :)**

**I do not own anything in regards to the Vampire Diaries**

For three days, Bonnie lived in silent fear before finally forcing herself to go buy a home pregnancy test. It was her seventeenth birthday, and she was about to find out if she was going to be a mother or not. Bonnie's heart raced and her stomach churned as she stood in her bathroom and waited the five minutes for the test results, praying that a pink strip didn't appear. Bonnie stopped and realized what she was doing and took a deep breath. She immediately changed her thought pattern. She had learned a lot from her counseling sessions and one of the main things she'd learned was that having to deal with challenges in life was par for the course. Life was sticky and sometimes messy, but it all boiled down to how you chose to deal with your problems. And, if she did turn out to be pregnant then she would not allow this to break her into a million pieces. She refused to crumble. She would be strong and deal with this new turn her life had taken. She now had the tools to cope with life's little harsh realities, and no matter what; she was going to be okay. She was going to be okay.

* * *

><p>To say that he was shocked to see her standing at his door was an understatement. His eyes flickered over her before he moved aside to let her into the house. He followed behind her as she made her way into the living room and sat down on the sofa, placing her small hands in her lap. Her face was unreadable as he stood in front of the fireplace and waited for her to speak. Not seeing her for a while had made him forget how really pretty, young and fresh looking she was. She wore her hair down in soft layered waves that framed her face. She wore no makeup and she didn't need to; she was naturally pretty with flawless gorgeous skin. She had on a long black strapless summer dress with silver gem encrusted thong sandals that showed off her pretty manicured toes. When she'd walked into his house, she brought with her the smell of fresh jasmine and he'd inhaled deeply, taking in her scent. She had captivated all of his senses. He licked his lips.<p>

"I'm pregnant."

Damon froze. "Come again?"

"I'm pregnant, Damon."

Damon ran what looked to be a shaky hand through his black hair as his brain tried to process this news. And, he immediately turned angry and accusatory. "You told me that you were on the pill!"

"I am…but when I found out about Matt, I was really missed up and I may have missed a couple of days taking my birth control pills."

"Either you took the pills or you didn't…there shouldn't be no maybe about it." He said, impatiently.

"Then I didn't."

"I don't believe this shit!" he said, angrily pacing the floor. "How could you be so fucking stupid…all you had to do was take one little pill and you couldn't even do that much! Fuck!"

"I had just lost my friend, Damon…I was hurting… so no, it never crossed my mind to take my birth control pills during those few days after Matt died…I'm sorry."

Damon snorted. "She's sorry." he said to himself, shrugging his shoulders. "Well, I don't want your fucking sorry, Bonnie!" he shouted.

Bonnie sat there quietly with her face composed. There was a part of him that wanted to shake her because he didn't want to be the only one freaking out then something occurred to him. His blue eyes narrowed. "Did you plan this?"

"No, I didn't." she said, looking him in the eye.

"You've been known to be a liar_ college girl_…I don't believe you." He sneered.

"What possible reason would I have to plan something like this, tell me Damon because where I'm sitting I don't see an upside to being pregnant with your child…do you? So, I can't help that you don't believe me and frankly it really doesn't matter…I'm pregnant and we have to deal with it."

Damon's angry blue eyes bore into her, not letting up as he thought about what she'd said. "How far along are you?" he asked, after a while.

"I'm not exactly sure…but I'm guessing almost three months." She answered.

"Shit!"

"It doesn't matter because I don't believe in abortion." She said, reading his mind.

He snorted. "You don't know what you fucking believe in yet…you're only sixteen!"

"Like I said, I don't believe in abortion so that would have never been an option for me…and today is my birthday…I'm seventeen."

Damon stopped his pacing and looked at her. She looked so damn calm that it only mad him angrier. "Well, happy fucking birthday to you, _college girl_." He said, mockingly.

Bonnie ignored him. "I plan to tell my father when I get back…and knowing him there is a good chance that he will put me out of the house."

Great, just what he needed. This was getting better by the minute. "No, I don't want you telling anyone, at least not yet."

"Why?"

"Because Bonnie, I have to think about what to do…when people find out that I'm the father, there is going to be trouble, and I for one don't want to go to jail or did you conveniently forget that sex between an adult and a minor is illegal!" he snapped.

Bonnie flinched, showing some type of emotion for the first time which made him feel calmer for some reason. Damon sighed. "Just don't tell anyone until I figure things out." He looked at her belly. "We still have some time…you're not even showing yet." They stared at each other for a moment in silence.

Bonnie was the first to look away. "I have to go…Caroline is throwing me a surprise party at my house." she said, getting up.

"It's not much of a surprise if you know about it." Damon said, humorlessly.

"Yeah well, I've had enough surprises for today." She said, walking to the door.

He couldn't just let her leave without saying something reassuring; after all, she didn't make this baby by herself. He knew she had to be scared to death eventhough she outwardly held herself together. "Hey Bonnie." She turned to look at him. "I'm going to take care of this." He said, determinedly.

She only nodded her head in response and walked out the door, quietly shutting it behind her.

* * *

><p>Bonnie could feel the stiffness of her smile as she received the well wishes from her friends as she made her way through her party. Caroline had out done herself with the decorations and the food. It really was nice, but all Bonnie really wanted was for everyone to leave so that she could go to her room and lay down because it had been a long emotional day, and she was tired. But, Bonnie knew that everyone was here because of her and she couldn't disappoint them by being a party pooper. So, her stiff smile remained glued to her face as she accepted all of the hugs and the love from her friends.<p>

Caroline was the last one to hug her. "Well, were you surprised or what?" she asked, excitedly.

"Very surprised…thank you so much for all of this, Care." Bonnie said, gesturing around the room with her hand.

"It was my pleasure. We all needed this party to celebrate life…we are finished with all the sadness, it's time to enjoy." She said, hugging Bonnie again.

Bonnie squeezed her tighter, and Caroline noticed that something was wrong. She pulled back, looking into Bonnie's green eyes. "Hey…is everything okay?" she asked, concerned.

"Yeah…everything is fine…where is my father in all of this?" Bonnie asked, effectively changing the subject.

"He went to some social function at the university, and I was instructed to not let anyone tear up his house." Caroline said.

Bonnie pondered this for a moment. He didn't even wait to tell her happy birthday. He just up and left, with his only concern being that no one messed up his precious showcase of a house. Bonnie let it go, dismissing her father from her mind. Bonnie looked around her party and noticed that it was the usual crowd of people with only a few new faces peppered into the mix. Her view was all of a sudden blocked and the odorous smell of alcohol assaulted her now highly sensitive to smell nose as Jeremy grabbed her into a big hug. Bonnie pushed at his chest for him to release her. He pulled back, letting her go.

"To the birthday girl!" he yelled, raising his beer in the air and toasting no one in particular.

"How is it even possible that you're already drunk?" she asked, looking into his glassy eyes.

Jeremy smiled lazily. "And, what makes you think that I'm drunk?" he countered, tapping the end of her nose with his finger.

"I don't know, it's just a hunch." Bonnie said, humoring him.

Jeremy suddenly turned serious, caressing her cheek. "You are so beautiful, everything about you is beautiful… do you know that?" he asked, softly.

Bonnie looked into his eyes and saw something there that she didn't want to acknowledge. "Jeremy, I think we need to get some food into you to soak up all of this alcohol you've ingested." She said, lightly.

Jeremy's hand stilled before dropping from her face. "I think that you are right…I'm going to go get some food." He said, leaving her.

Bonnie released a heavy breath, not sure what just happened with Jeremy. She turned around, wondering where Caroline went off to when some guy drenched in way to much cologne walked passed Bonnie, and the smell made her nauseous. She made her way through the party and stepped outside onto her front pouch, taking deep cleansing breaths, trying to calm her stomach. Man, she wished that everyone would just leave her house and go home. She wouldn't mind a bit if one of her neighbors called the police to break up the party, but the music wasn't really that loud and everyone was behaving moderately well so that wasn't likely to happen.

As usual, Bonnie's mind went to Damon; she wondered what he was going to do. Bonnie knew that he didn't want to be a father. He'd specifically told her that he didn't want any kids and now one was on the way. If he didn't hate her before, he sure as hell did now. But, she would not cry eventhough that's exactly what she wanted to do. She looked behind her and saw in the window her friends laughing and having a good time while her life was slowly turning inside out. She wondered what everyone was going to think of her when they found out. Her father was definitely not going to be pleased because his perfect daughter wasn't going to be so perfect in his eyes once everyone knew. But, she wouldn't think about that now.

Bonnie watched as a car, a black Audi to be exact, pulled up into her driveway. Her heart started to pound. She knew it was him. She stood still as she watched him get out of his car and walk towards her. His beautiful face was devoid of any type of emotion as he stared into her eyes.

"I've decided…we're getting married, so go pack an overnight bag…we're leaving for Vegas tonight."


	17. Chapter 17

**AN: For the sake of this story, the legal age to marry is seventeen; and we are going to leave it at that; this will not be an issue people! Enjoy. :)**

**I do not own anything in regards to the Vampire Diaries**

Bonnie kept looking down at the simple gold wedding band on her left hand. It had been cold when Damon first slipped it on her finger, but now it felt warm against her skin. She couldn't believe that she was now married. She was seventeen, married with a baby on the way. If this had been the 1950's this would have seemed perfectly normal, but it wasn't, it was 2012 which made nothing about this normal at all. Bonnie's green eyes flickered over to Damon, and his face was unreadable as he drove back to Los Angeles. It seemed as if they'd been in this car forever, driving to and from Vegas was no joke, it was a ten hour drive in total and that's when the traffic was descent and to do this in the span of 24 hours was insane and something that Bonnie wouldn't want to ever do again in her life. But, this was necessary; it had to be done quickly before anyone found out about them. Damon was now legally her husband, so no one would be able to come after him and press charges, which was a load off of her mind because she loved Damon and didn't want to see him go to jail for something that she had done. She had been so shocked when he came to her last night and told her, yes told her, that they were getting married, but under different circumstances she would have never let him get away with his lack of a proposal. But, what was done was done and now it was time for the fallout.

Bonnie was not looking forward to telling her father that not only was she pregnant, but she was married as well to a man he'd never even met before. She wondered which one would make him flip his lid more, the pregnancy or the hasty marriage in Vegas at some hokey little wedding chapel. Wasn't it every father's dream to walk his daughter down the aisle? Bonnie sighed, causing Damon to look over at her.

"What are you thinking?" he asked.

This was his first time speaking since they'd left the wedding chapel. He had been silent since they'd gotten into the car, and she hadn't wanted to say anything because what they'd just done had been life altering and she wanted to give him some space, but considering that they were trapped inside of his car for the next few hours, she could only offer him her silence.

Bonnie looked at him. "I was just thinking about my father's reaction to all of this." She confessed.

"Well, I'm for certain he won't be throwing us a wedding reception." Damon said, dryly. "So, it's just you and your dad?" Damon asked.

"Yeah, my mom died when I was three…and he never remarried."

Damon was silent for a moment, thinking. He really didn't know anything about her. "I'm sorry, that must have been really hard for you growing up without a mother."

"Yeah, it was." Bonnie replied, looking out the window, watching the vast span of desert land wiz by as Damon drove above the speed limit.

Damon quickly looked at her before returning his eyes back to the road. She looked so small, almost tiny. He couldn't picture her with a big pregnant belly. He wondered if her body would be able to handle carrying a baby. Damn a baby. He was actually going to be a father. He still couldn't wrap his brain around these turn of events. Everything that he didn't want, he now had. But, he would gladly take a wife and kid over going to jail and losing his freedom any day. It's funny that the same thing that he had run away from years ago had saved his ass today, marriage. Damon's Italian parents had arranged a marriage for him at his birth, not even telling him this. But, when they saw that Damon was falling hard for Elena, who they had pegged as a gold digger, they told Damon of his arranged marriage. And of course, Damon had balked at this news, not believing that his parents had made this decision for him. He would not let his parents tell him who to marry. This was his fucking life! They had no right. He was young and there was no way in hell he was going to be tied down in some loveless marriage because of some old world custom. They tried to explain to him that he could marry this girl when he was ready that they were just telling him of this arrangement to make him aware of the situation, but Damon wasn't listening to known of this. He would not allow his parents to run his life. And, when he had told his parents this, they'd disowned him, never speaking to him again because to disobey your parent's wishes was something that was forbidden in an Italian household. And, when Damon had outright refused this arranged marriage, he had effectively cut himself off from his family forever.

Damon cleared his throat. "So, do you want to stop by your father's house to pick up a few things for now and then this weekend we can get the rest of your stuff?" he asked.

Oh god, she hadn't even thought about that. She could be such an airhead sometimes. She would be living with him now. "Um…yeah…but before we do anything I have to tell my father about us…I just can't move in with you until I tell him first."

This angered him. She was now his wife. She would live with him, and there was no way in hell that he was going to let her continue to live with her father until she got up the nerve to tell him about them. "Well then, you need to tell him today because your place is now with me under my roof." He said, looking at her.

His tone sent a shiver down her spine. "I know."

She had been so preoccupied with getting married as soon as possible so that Damon wouldn't be arrested when news hit about her pregnancy that she hadn't really thought about what all of this would mean. She would now live with him in Malibu and possibly have to transfer schools. She wouldn't be able to just pop over and see her friends whenever she wanted to because Malibu was an hour drive away. There would be no more sleep overs at Caroline's house or weekend parties at Tyler's place. The life that she once had was now over. None of this had crossed her mind, until now.

* * *

><p>Three hours later, Damon pulled up into her drive way, and parked next to her father's dark grey Land Rover. Her heart was pounding so hard. Damon opened his door and she panicked.<p>

Bonnie grabbed his arm, before he could get out. "What are you doing?" she practically shrieked.

"I'm going inside to talk to your father."

"No, you can't…I need to be the one to tell him…if you go in, it will only make matters worse…so please, let me do this alone, okay."

"Bonnie, I have to do this."

"No. You don't understand, I know my father and he will not appreciate you coming into his home after he finds out about us…it is better if I tell him alone…I mean it Damon…let me handle this." Bonnie said, determinedly.

"Bonnie, I don't think…"

She cut him off. "Look, just leave okay, and I'll drive my car to your house when I'm done…alright." She said, pleadingly.

He didn't like the fact that she'd said "his" house. "You do realize that my home is now your home too, right." He said, for some reason he wanted to hear her say it.

Bonnie exhaled. "I'll drive myself _home_ in my car when I'm finished here, okay."

When he didn't say anything, she took that as a yes and got out of his car, not looking back.

* * *

><p>Bonnie walked into her house with a sense of dread. She made her way to the back of the house to her father's office because this was where he was the majority of the time when he was at home.<p>

"Dad, I need to talk to you." She said, walking quietly into his office.

Jackson Bennett looked up from his computer. "Well, hey there, I thought you'd be showing up sooner or later, did you have fun at Caroline's house?"

"What?" she asked.

"I assumed that you spent the night with Caroline since you weren't here when I came home last night."

Bonnie shook her head. "Um…no dad…I didn't spend the night with Caroline."

"Then where have you been all night?"

Bonnie took a deep breath. "Dad, there is something I need to tell you, and you're not going to like it."

Jackson took off his glasses, giving Bonnie his full attention. "What is going on Bonnie?"

Bonnie swallowed hard. "Dad, I'm pregnant."

"You're what?" he asked, in astonishment.

"I-I'm pregnant."

If it was possible for his brown skin to pale then it would have in that moment. He didn't say anything. He just sat there at his desk, looking at her like this had to be some type of mistake that he had possibly heard wrong. He placed his glasses on top of the desk. "How could you do this…I raised you better than this... you had every advantage in the world and you go and throw it all away…how could you be so careless and stupid."

"I'm sorry, dad."

Jackson just stared at her, saying nothing as his mind started formulating a plan to fix this mess that his daughter had gotten herself into. "You didn't tell anyone else about this, did you?"

Bonnie slowly shook her head.

Jackson Bennett exhaled. "Good…well, I'm going to call in a favor and get you an appointment for tomorrow to get rid of it."

"W-What?" Bonnie said, in shock.

Jackson touched the bridge of his nose. "Bonnie, you are not keeping this baby."

"NO! I'm not having an abortion!" she screamed.

"Bonnie, you cannot keep it…I am not going to allow you to ruin your life by having this baby…you are too young!"

"Maybe so, but make no mistake about it, I am having this baby, and I don't care what you say!"

"Bonnie, I will not allow you to embarrass me like this!" he yelled.

Bonnie shook her head. "Now, we get to the real reason why you want me to get rid of my baby because you are worried about what other people are going to think of YOU!"

Jackson Bennett was silent.

"Well, I'm sorry to burst your bubble dad, but this is not about you!"

"You are my child, Bonnie…everything that you do reflects on me!"

"I'm sorry that I've disappointed you, but I won't kill my baby because you care more about what other people think than you do about me." She said, with finality.

Jackson shook his head. "I don't even know who you are anymore Bonnie." He said, sadly.

Bonnie scoffed. "Dad, you never did."

"Bonnie…"

She cut him off. "No, it's true dad…you don't know me because you never spend time with me…you're my dad but you have no idea who I am or what goes on in my life…you only pay attention to me when I do something that you don't like and only then is all of your attention focused on me until I straighten up and fly right and be your perfect daughter again. But, now everyone is going to know that Jackson Bennett's perfect daughter is not so perfect after all."

"Are you even ashamed of disgracing our family like this, Bonnie?"

"Family, what family…when were we ever a family!" Bonnie screamed.

"Is this your way of getting back at me for not being there for you...by sleeping around like some slut with no type of self-respect for yourself…and who is this boy that you have given yourself away to or do you even know who the father of this baby is?" he contemptuously.

Bonnie flinched, but she refused to let his words hurt her. "I'm not a slut, and I gladly gave myself to him because I love him…I love him so much that it hurts, but you wouldn't understand something like that because when mom died, you shut yourself off from feeling any type of emotion for anybody, including me."

"Do not bring your mother into this!" he bellowed, standing to his feet.

Bonnie stilled.

"What you have done is a slap in the face to her memory…she would be ashamed of you just as I am…and I will not allow you to live under my roof if you decide to keep this baby." He told her.

Bonnie nodded her head sadly. "I figured as much dad." Bonnie raised her left hand, showing the gold wedding band around her finger. Jackson Bennett's green eyes widen. "His name is Damon Salvatore, and we were married this morning."

Jackson Bennett froze. "You have everything figured out, don't you…well when he gets tired of playing house and leaves you don't expect to come running back home because this is nolonger your home and you are nolonger my daughter."

Bonnie gasped. "You don't mean that!"

He walked up to her, taking her purse and opening it, taking out her keys and her phone. Bonnie just stood there in stunned silence. "You need to leave…you are nolonger welcomed here." He told her.

"Daddy, don't do this." Bonnie pleaded, tears rolling down her face.

"You have made your bed and now you will lay in it….take nothing with you, let your husband provide for you…you're now his responsibility." He said, walking out of the room.

Bonnie stood there in shock. She couldn't believe it. She knew that he would be upset. She knew that he would throw her out. All of that, she had expected to happen. But, never did she expect him to completely disown her. She had lost her mother and grandmother, and now she nolonger had a father. She was totally alone. Bonnie walked through the house blindly in a daze. She didn't know where she was going, but she just knew that she had to get out of this house. She walked outside, closing the door behind her and stood still. Damon walked up to her. What was he still doing here, she had asked him to leave? He read her mind.

"I just didn't feel right about leaving you…so what did he say?" He asked, looking down at her.

"I'm nolonger his daughter."


	18. Chapter 18

**AN: Hey guys, something is seriously wrong with me. I take one day off from writing this fic and what happens; I have a dream about TVD. Yes, I dreamed that the entire cast called out and confronted Julie Plec on her fuckery of the show. Ian Somerhalder went after her the hardest, telling her how she has ruined the show, and that no one watches anymore because the storyline suck. I am totally serious, no joke! Everyone was in my dream, all except for Michael Trevino. And, you know what, I'm not trying to say that I'm psychic or anything, but I think Tyler maybe the one who dies in the season finale. I hope that I'm wrong because I started to like him in season 2, his storyline was really great; so, I hope that they don't kill him off. Anyhoo, it's just crazy how I cannot get away from this damn show. **

**P.S. I just wanted to say that I don't think the downward spiral of the show is completely her fault. I think that those Smallville writers had a lot to do with changing the tone and dynamic of the show, but since Julie Plec is the boss, she had to have given them the green light to do this; so, the blame rests on all of their shoulders. I say get rid of the Smallville writers and bring in some fresh blood for season 4 because everyone who had to do with season 3 should be fired; it was really bad. I'm sorry, that's just my opinion. Oh well, on to the story. Enjoy! :)**

I do not own anything in regards to the Vampire Diaries

The next few days following her father's disownment of her were a big blur for Bonnie. She was still sort of in shock and disbelief over the whole situation. It just felt so wrong. Bonnie sat on the deck, facing the ocean; she had been doing that a lot these past few days. There was something about the ocean, the sound and smell of it, that soothed her. If it wasn't for this ocean, she would have gotten cabin fever a couple of days ago. She wasn't use to being cooped up in the house all day long, being bored to tears while Damon was at work, and her friends were back in L.A. probably hanging out and having fun. Now because she nolonger had her car, Bonnie couldn't go anywhere, she was literally stranded in Malibu, and it was so frustrating.

She was so used to coming and going as she pleased that now being stranded without a ride of her own was worse than death. She knew she was being dramatic, but it sucked not having a car. Caroline and the guys promised to come see her this weekend. So, at least she had that to look forward to. To say that they'd been shocked by her new status as a wife and soon to be mother was an understated. Caroline had practically fainted or at least that's how it sounded over the phone. Bonnie couldn't be for sure. But, she had been silent for a good thirty seconds, and that was a world record for Caroline. All Tyler could say was damn; in fact, he had said it at least ten times during their conversation. But, Jeremy hadn't said much at all; he had been pretty quiet. Bonnie was afraid that he had hung up the phone, but he hadn't and after a while he said that he had to go and that he'd talk to her later. He never called her back.

Her first night in her new home which incidentally was her wedding night had been a little awkward to say the least. She knew that Damon wanted to have sex, but because of everything that had just happened with her father, he was sensitive enough to not initiate or demand anything. She had a feeling that he was waiting for her to make the first mood, and she didn't, she just couldn't, at least not yet. He was being patient with her and Bonnie was grateful for that. But, she was also painfully aware that he was ready to sleep with her, more than ready, his penetrating blue eyes followed her every move as if he was waiting for some small sign from her, letting him know that it was a go, but whenever his heated gaze landed on her, she tried to ignore the hunger that she saw in his eyes. Bonnie didn't know why she was waiting to consummate their marriage. It was not like she was still some nervous virgin scared to have sex for the first time, but something was definitely causing her to hold back, what exactly, she didn't know, maybe it was subconscious and on some level in her mind, having sex would essentially be sealing the deal, making all of this real. She didn't know if this was indeed the case, but it sounded plausible.

* * *

><p>Eventhough there was a part of Damon that was still angry over Bonnie lying to him about her age and setting all these things into motion, his heart was slowly softening towards her. He couldn't help it. It started when he found out that she'd lost her mother at a very young age and continued when her father so wrongly disowned her. He knew how it felt to have your parents completely cut you off like you nolonger existed, but Bonnie was only seventeen at least he had been somewhat older and knew how to fend for himself. She was now his responsibility, and he would take care of her and their child. He wanted to tell her that she didn't need her fucking asshole of a father that she now had him, but the words wouldn't come when he tried to comfort her.<p>

Damon wanted her to know that they were now each other's family, but how could he tell her that when he'd not even told her that he loved her. He felt like if he told her it would change the dynamic of their relationship. He had made that mistake with Elena and she had taken advantage of him. He was not going to leave himself open and vulnerable to that kind of treatment ever again. No woman would ever hold that kind of power over him. But, besides her lying about her age, Damon had yet to see any other telltale signs of her being anything like Elena. Of course, only time would tell. And though he had these doubts in his mind about her, that still didn't stop him from wanting her. It was torture sleeping in the same bed with her every night and not being able to touch her. It was driving him crazy and there was nothing he could do about it until she decided that she was ready to be with him again. It was slowly killing him, but he would not demand what was rightfully his to have. He would wait for her to come to him.

* * *

><p>"Here, this is for you." Bonnie heard Damon say from behind her.<p>

Bonnie turned around, her green eyes going to the blue and grey card he had outstretched to her in his hand. Bonnie took the card, looking at it. It was a debit card with Bonnie Salvatore written on it. She looked up at him in surprise.

"I know you need to go shopping because the only clothes you have now are the things you left behind when you left." He cleared his throat.

Bonnie lowered her eyes. "Thank you."

He nodded his head.

Bonnie looked up at him with puzzlement in her green eyes. "How were you able to open up an account for me without me being there and signing the forms?"

"I didn't open an account for you…you're sharing mine." He informed her.

"Oh." She said, her brows rising. She bit her bottom lip. "You didn't have to do this." She said, softly.

"He touched her cheek. "Bonnie, you are now my wife…what's mine is yours."

She didn't know what to say, so she stood up and hugged him. "Thank you, Damon." She said, pulling away and walking into the house.

* * *

><p>Damon fixed them a light dinner and they ate outside on the deck, enjoying the sun set. He noticed that Bonnie was pretty quiet throughout the meal. She didn't eat much and that worried him. She was already small as it was, she would need to eat and take care of herself so that the baby was healthy.<p>

"We need to find you a doctor…you need to get setup with all that prenatal stuff." He told her, breaking the silence between them.

Bonnie played with the food on her plate, moving it around with her fork before placing a small amount into her mouth.

"Bonnie." He called out to her.

She looked up, somewhat startled. She hadn't heard anything he'd said. "What…did you say something?"

He placed his fork down on his plate, propping his elbows on the table, lacing his fingers together. "I said that we need to find you an obstetrician and get you setup with prenatal care for the baby."

"Yeah… right…okay, when do you want to do this?" she asked, taking a sip of her lemonade.

"I want to do it as soon as possible because we need to get you on some type of vitamin to help increase your appetite…you're not eating enough." He said as he swirled his wine around in the glass before bringing it to his mouth to drink.

"I know, but I don't think it's something to worry about this soon…my body is still getting adjusted to the pregnancy."

"How have you been feeling…have you noticed a difference?" he asked, interested.

"Not really, but I do find myself getting tired more easily, having to take naps in the afternoon, and my sense of smell is off the charts…but other than that I feel basically the same." She said, shrugging her delicate shoulders.

Damon regarded her intently as she spoke, noticing how absolutely gorgeous she looked in the soft glow of the setting sun. He wanted her so much in this moment that he wondered if she could sense it.

Indeed Bonnie could sense it; he would fuck her on top of this table right here out in the open if she let him. Bonnie turned her attention to the ocean; it was better to seem oblivious to his blatant desire for her because if he suspected that she was aware of his needs, he would call her out and demand to know what was going on with her and why she was denying him her body.

* * *

><p>Saturday had finally arrived, and Bonnie was excited for her visit with her friends. Of course it had been only a week since she'd last seen any of them, but it felt like forever. She was starved for their company. Damon had to go into work and wouldn't be home until later on in the day, so they would have the house all to themselves. Bonnie wore a pair of white denim shorts and a grey tee with her hair up in a messy ponytail. She wore no shoes; Bonnie had become accustomed to walking bare feet. It was having the ocean and beach right outside her door that made wearing any type of shoes seem utterly ridiculous. Bonnie raced to the door when the doorbell rang, yanking it open.<p>

"Bonnie!" Caroline screamed when her blue eyes landed on her.

The two girls fiercely hugged each other like they hadn't seen each other in years; they were almost clutching one another.

"Okay ladies, can we please move this reunion into the house?" Tyler said, standing behind Caroline.

They laughed, breaking apart and everyone walked into the house.

"Damn, this is a really nice place." Caroline said, walking in and looking around in awe.

"Bonnie, your husband must have major dough…do you have any idea what a place like this must cost?" he asked, while hugging her.

Bonnie pulled back, playfully hitting him in the chest. "Don't worry about what he may or may not have…it's none of your business."

Her green eyes flickered over to Jeremy who hadn't said one word to her. "Hey Jere." She said, hugging him lightly.

"Hey Bonnie, how are you doing?" he said, briefly hugging her back before pulling away.

"I'm okay." She replied.

Caroline grabbed Bonnie's left hand, inspecting her ring. "Well, he certainly didn't lay out that much dough for this ring."

"For your information Zsa Zsa Gabor, I picked this ring out…I like to keep things simple." Bonnie explained.

Caroline rolled her eyes. "It figures…you would be the one girl to pick a simple gold wedding band over some huge rock…and by the looks of this place, Damon could have well afforded it."

"Can we please stop talking about his money… it's none of our business!" Bonnie said, irritated.

Caroline snorted as she plopped down onto the sofa with both guys flanking her while Bonnie sat on the sturdy coffee table facing them.

"Fuck…look at you…you're married and about to have a baby." Caroline said, eyeing Bonnie in shocked disbelief.

"I know, right…it doesn't feel real." She said, touching her belly. "It feels like some sort of dream or something."

"So, what are you going to do about school, are you returning for senior year?" Tyler asked.

Bonnie sighed. "I want to, but I honestly don't know what I'm going to do yet…but I still have some time to iron out everything before a decision has to be made.

Tyler nodded his head. Bonnie's eyes went to Jeremy. She lightly slapped his knee. "Hey, why are you so quiet…you've barely said a word?" she asked.

Jeremy gave her a half smile. "Sorry, I just have a lot on my mind."

Their eyes held for a moment and Bonnie looked away. "I'm really glad you guys came…so has news spread of my predicament?" She asked.

They all kind of looked away from her. "Wow, it's that bad, huh?" she said, after a while.

"Hey, don't worry about it, Bonnie…by the time school starts everyone will have forgotten all about it." Caroline said, reassuringly.

Bonnie looked down at her hands. "It doesn't matter…I don't care what other people think about me…I'm nothing like my father."

Caroline leaned forward, taking Bonnie's hand and she looked up into Caroline's eyes. No words needed to be said.

* * *

><p>Caroline, Tyler and Jeremy stayed practically the whole day with Bonnie. They talked and joked around and walked on the beach. They ordered a couple of pizzas for lunch, eating it in the living room, making a complete mess, thanks entirely to Tyler and Jeremy. Bonnie would clean it up after they left. It was so good to hang out with her friends; she hadn't realized how much she'd missed them. The music was playing loudly from the speakers as Caroline was lying stretched out on the leather sofa, and Tyler was checking out the refrigerator searching for more food while Jeremy and Bonnie sat on the floor behind the coffee table. And, this was the scene that Damon walked in on when he entered the house. He just stood there looking at his messed up living room with all these fucking teenagers in his home. This was not what he had expected to come home to after a hectic day at work; he'd already been pissed to have to go into work on a Saturday in the first place, so to come home to a messy house full of teenagers just pushed him to the limit.<p>

"Bonnie, can I speak to you for a moment?" Damon asked.

Everyone looked up at him, no one had noticed him come into the house. Bonnie nodded her head, getting up and following him into their bedroom.

Damon shut the door once she entered. "What the fuck are they doing in my house?" he gritted out.

Bonnie jerked her head back. "They came to see me…what's the problem?" she asked, crossing her arms over her chest.

"The problem is that I don't want your friends all over my house, messing it up…you need to tell them to leave before I do."

Bonnie shook her head. "No…what's wrong with you…they are my friends, and I'm not going to ask them to leave." She said, with clenched teeth.

"Fine, then I will." He said, making his way to the door.

Bonnie grabbed his arm, stopping him. "Damon, don't do this."

He looked down at her. "Then you better."

Bonnie walked back into the living room with all eyes on her.

"Hey, is everything okay, Bon?" Jeremy asked, concerned.

Bonnie felt so embarrassed. She cleared her throat. "Um, yeah…it's just that Damon has been working all day and he has to commute from L.A., so, he's really tired…"

Tyler raised his hand, cutting her off. "Hey Bon, say no more…we understand…it's time that we head out anyway, right guys." He said, looking to Jeremy and Caroline.

"Right." They both said in unison, nodding their head.

They all hugged her before leaving. Bonnie quietly began cleaning up the living room when Damon walked in having changed out of his business suit into a t-shirt and jeans. Bonnie ignored him as he stood there watching her.

"I'm sorry, okay." Damon said.

"Save it for someone who cares." Bonnie said, taking the two empty pizza boxes into the kitchen to throw away.

"Bonnie…"

"No, I don't want to hear it…you claim that this is my home too, and yet I'm not allowed to have my friends over…I haven't seen them all week…I haven't seen anyone…because I've been stuck in the house. I'm all the way out in Malibu with no car while everyone I know is in L.A. I can't stay cooped up in this house…I need to be around people…I need to be around my fucking friends!" She said, crying.

Damon took the pizza boxes away from her, placing them on the counter. He pulled her into his arms. "I know that this has been a shitty week for you…I shouldn't have overreacted to your friends being here, I'm sorry, okay." He said, kissing the top of her head. "I'm going to make it up to you, I promise."

Two days later, Damon bought Bonnie a band new car.


	19. Chapter 19

**AN: Hey guys, this note is in defense of Bonnie because I think that she is being misjudged, and I just wanted to break down her situation and maybe you'll understand her actions better. We all know that Bonnie has been through a lot. She's seventeen and married with a baby on the way and now add to all of that her father, the only real family that she had, has now disowned her. So yeah, right now Bonnie is hella vulnerable. How can you continue to remain strong when every time you turn around new weight is being place on your shoulders? What has happened to this girl is more than anyone could handle and imagine dealing with all of this at seventeen. But, in no way is Bonnie Bennett being submissive or a pushover. Give her a break and let her react to the situation like a normal teenage girl would. Too much has happened; this girl's world has been rocked to its core. And, Damon is all that she has now, and she doesn't know that he loves her, so she feels alone. And yes, he's behaving like a dick. How Damon was in the beginning of the story is the guy Damon used to be before being in that dysfunctional relationship with Elena. And, when he discovered Bonnie's betrayal all of those old issues that he thought he'd buried along with Elena have now resurfaced again. So, Bonnie is going to have to break through all that fuckery in order to get to the real Damon. **

**And, another point of contention is that some of you say that there is no love in Bonnie and Damon's relationship and that is not true. It's subtle but it's there. Eventhough you're aware that they're in love with each other, they are not. For different reasons, both of them are afraid of telling the other of their feelings. But, you can see the love they have for each other. Bonnie married Damon without any hesitation because she didn't want him to go to jail, and eventhough Damon still harbors doubts about Bonnie whenever she needs him he's there for her, why do you think he stayed that day at Bonnie's house when she asked him to leave. So please, let the story unfold, and I'm sorry if the pacing is too slow for you, but it is what it is. **

**Enjoy! :)**

**I do not own anything in regards to the Vampire Diaries**

A gorgeous shiny black with a white stripe down the middle 2012 Dodge Challenger pulled up into Caroline's driveway and when she saw Bonnie getting out of the drivers' side, she screamed, running outside her front door.

"Where the hell did you get this amazing car?" Caroline asked, hugging Bonnie, surprised and happy to see her.

"Damon bought it for me." Bonnie said, excitedly.

"Oh my god… you lucky bitch!" Caroline said, sliding her hand over the shiny hood before walking to the driver's side and hopping in.

Bonnie smiled.

Caroline looked at Bonnie with envy in her blue eyes. "This car is hot and so not your style…this is something that I would drive." She said, laughing.

"I know, right…I just wanted something different…Damon told me I could get anything I wanted…so I chose this…it's sleek looking yet affordable." Bonnie said, rubbing the back of her neck. She felt uncomfortable about Damon buying her a car. Yeah, he was now her husband, but that still didn't make her feel any less unsettled about him spending so much money on her.

"Bonnie please, if he wants to spend his money on you then let him…he's your man that's what he supposed to do." Caroline said, roaming her hands over the wheel of the car.

"Yeah I know, but he's given me so much and I have nothing to give him…it doesn't feel right." Bonnie said, tugging at her bottom lip.

"Just keep giving him your pussy, and you'll be alright." Caroline said, a little too loudly for Bonnie's taste.

"Caroline!" Bonnie said, looking around to see if anyone heard her.

"What...stop being such a prude, Bonnie…he's your husband…it's alright." She said, getting out of the car and standing next to Bonnie.

Bonnie wasn't going to tell her that she and Damon hadn't had sex since being married. Caroline wouldn't understand, and Bonnie didn't want to get the third degree.

"Come on… let's go inside…it's really hot out here." Caroline said, linking her arm with Bonnie's.

They sat down in the air conditioned living room, making themselves comfortable. "So, now that you have some new wheels can I expect to see you more often?" Caroline asked, muting the television.

"Of course, I think that's the whole purpose of Damon buying me the car, so I can get out of the house while he's at work."

Caroline was about to respond when Bonnie's phone rang in her purse. She pulled out her iPhone and Caroline's eyes widen. This was new, she thought, another expensive gift from her husband.

It was Damon calling. "Hey." She answered.

"Where are you?" he asked.

"I'm at Caroline's."

"So, how does it feel to be out of the house, are you enjoying yourself?"

Bonnie chuckled. "It feels good and yes, I'm enjoying my visit…we're just sitting here catching up."

"I'm glad to hear that…well I have to get back to work, I was just calling to see how your day was going." he told her.

Bonnie smiled after they hung up. That was really nice of him to make time out of his day to call her.

Caroline watched as Bonnie put her iPhone back in her purse. "So, that was Damon checking up on you?" she asked.

"Why are you saying it like that…he wasn't checking up on me." Bonnie said, defensively.

Caroline rolled her eyes. "Really Bonnie, that's exactly what he was doing...Damon seems like the possessive, demanding type…I bet he's rough in bed too, isn't he?"

Bonnie's green eyes widen. "Caroline!"

"What?" Caroline said, innocently. "I'm just saying he looks like the type of guy to fuck you up against a wall."

Bonnie blushed, lowering her eyes not being able to look Caroline in the eye.

Caroline noticed this. "Oh my god, I knew it! He has fucked you up against a wall, hasn't he!" she shrieked sitting forward on the sofa.

Bonnie could feel her face heating up. "Caroline, you are being so inappropriate right now."

Caroline huffed. "Well at least tell me how big his dick is?"

"Caroline stop!" Bonnie shouted, covering up her face.

"Bonnie stop being so uptight…you're seventeen!"

"Why do you want to know all of this?" Bonnie asked, shaking her head.

"Bonnie we're girls, and girls talk about this kind of shit…so at least tell me about your first time, you never told me what happened and you owe me this story because I told you all about my first time." Caroline said, determined to make Bonnie talk.

Bonnie sighed. "Alright, alright… well first thing, you were so wrong because it hurt like hell…he was very gentle with me, but because of his size it hurt a lot. He kind of talked me through it, to calm my nerves because I was trembling so badly. He took his time with me and moved slowly until what he was doing started to feel good and I liked it." Bonnie finished.

Caroline regarded her silently, thinking to herself. "Most guys wouldn't be that generous or even care enough to talk a girl through her fist time…the first time for most girl is a pretty bad experience…you were lucky." She said, softly.

Bonnie thought about this. Caroline was right. Damon had made her first time making love a good experience for her. He had been gentle and careful with her, making her feel safe in his arms. And, eventhough he's angry with her, he'd been very generous, giving her everything that she needed without asking for anything in return. Not once had he demanded sex from her though most guys would have expected to get laid after shelling out the dough to buy a brand new car.

* * *

><p>Damon came home to the smell of something good coming from the kitchen. He walked in to see Bonnie standing over the stove with her pretty legs bare in a pair yellow shorts and a blue ribbed tank top, showing off her slender arms. She was barefoot as she leaned up on her tiptoes to reach for a spice out of the cabin. She made a very pretty picture.<p>

"So, what's all of this?" he asked from behind her.

Bonnie jumped and swung around; she hadn't heard him walk in. "Hi, I didn't hear you come in."

He raised his brow. "I noticed that…you're cooking dinner?"

Bonnie blushed. "Yes or at least I'm making an attempt to cook dinner."

Damon looked into the pots on the stove; it did smell good. "Spaghetti?"

"Yeah, my grandmother used to make this for me all the time and I thought I would make it for us tonight and give you a day off from cooking."

Damon looked at her before nodding his head. "Thank you, I appreciate that…it actually smells good."

Bonnie jerked her head back. "And why does that surprise you?"

Damon raised his hands in defense. "Hey, I didn't mean anything by that…it smells good and hopefully it tastes good as well." He said, smirking.

Bonnie pushed him. "Well, since you are not the cook tonight then get out of the kitchen…I don't need you looking over my shoulder."

Damon laughed, walking out of the kitchen. Bonnie put the garlic bread in the oven and started making the salad. She was actually nervous. Yeah she knew how to cook a handful of things, but she'd never really made an actual dinner for someone other than herself. Once everything was done, Bonnie placed the food on the table and called Damon to come eat.

She watched as he served himself and waited with bated breath for him to taste it. He looked at her quizzically. "Aren't you going to eat anything?" he asked her.

"Yeah, of course." She said, fixing her own plate.

Damon twirled the spaghetti around his fork like a true Italian, putting it into his mouth. He looked at her while he chewed. Bonnie couldn't take it anymore. "Well, how does it taste?" she asked, impatiently.

"It's good…and for you to not be Italian that's saying a lot."

Bonnie rolled her eyes, digging in to taste it for herself. "What are you talking about it tastes freaking delicious."

"That's because you haven't tasted my spaghetti…I'll make it for you next week and believe me you'll taste the difference, but don't sweat it… this is still good." He said, teasing her.

"Stop being a dick and eat your food."

Bonnie smiled to herself when Damon went back for seconds.

* * *

><p>Damon told Bonnie that he would handle the dishes since she cooked dinner. She sat at the island and watched him clean up, keeping him company. It had been a really nice evening. For the past few days, he'd been really sweet to her, reminding her of the guy he used to be when they first met. If only they could stay like this and maybe they'd have a shot at making this work. By the way he was acting it seemed as though he'd forgiven her, but she couldn't be for sure, and if she really wanted to know for certain, she'd have to ask him. But, to bring this sore topic up could be a very bad idea, maybe it was best to leave it alone at least for now. Bonnie's green eyes slide down his body to his backside. Damon had a really nice ass. Bonnie remembered the first time she saw it and how she wanted to bite it. Of course, she would never do something like that, but that didn't stop the thought from crossing her mind. Bonnie realized that she was turning herself on thinking about him. So, she walked out of the kitchen.<p>

* * *

><p>Later on that night, Bonnie tossed and turned, looking at the shadows that the moon cast on the walls; she couldn't get to sleep and she knew why. She was the only one keeping herself from doing what she wanted to do which was fuck him. She blamed Caroline because of all that sex talk from this afternoon. Now, she couldn't get it off her mind. She was horny and there was no way that she'd be able to fall asleep… unless. Bonnie looked over at Damon to make sure that he was asleep, and when she was satisfied that he was, she slid her hand under the covers and into her underwear, touching herself. She closed her eyes as she pleasured herself, biting her lip to keep from moaning. She was so into it that she didn't notice that Damon was watching her. He hadn't been asleep at all not with all that tossing and turning she'd been doing. He watched her get herself off and when she finally opened her eyes to see him staring down at her, Bonnie almost died from embarrassment.<p>

"You know, if you needed to get off, all you had to do was ask." He said, suggestively.

Bonnie swallowed hard.

"I would've been more than happy to satisfy your needs." He said, leaning over her with his elbow propped up on his pillow.

He ran his finger over her lips. "You're a stubborn little thing aren't you…you'd rather get yourself off using your fingers when you know that there's nothing better than my hands…my mouth… and my dick when it comes to your pussy."

And what her fingers failed to do, his words managed to do, which was make her completely wet.

"So, did your fingers satisfy you or do you need something more?" he asked, as he continued to lightly trace her mouth with the tip of his finger.

Bonnie licked her lips. Her throat felt dry. "Do you want me Bonnie?" he asked softly.

Bonnie nodded her head for some reason her words wouldn't come.

"Then say it." he lightly demanded.

Bonnie softly cleared her throat. "I want you."

Damon smiled and leaned down, kissing her. Bonnie placed her hand around his neck, bringing him closer. He positioned himself between her legs, lifting her gown over her head. The feel of her breasts pressed against his naked hard chest was so delicious. He slipped his tongue into her mouth and Bonnie moaned. He broke the kiss, sliding down her body and going for the one thing he'd wanted most. It had been a long time since he'd tasted her, and he took off her panties like a starved man who hadn't eaten in days. Damon buried his head between Bonnie's legs and proceeded to eat his fill. Bonnie arched her back of the bed. Damon had her spread so wide that her legs ached, but she didn't care because his mouth was amazing. Bonnie came twice, but Damon was relentless; he wouldn't let up because he was that starved for the taste of her. And, when she came for the third time, Damon finally let her go and Bonnie practically collapsed unto the bed.

He gave her exactly one minute to catch her breath before sliding his dick into her. Bonnie gasped at the sensation, wrapping her legs around him. And, he was moving just right; fucking her just right. It wasn't gentle or rough, but that happy medium in between that made her toes curl. Her hands slid down his back, resting on his lower back as he pounded into her. Bonnie screamed out when his dick hit against her sweet spot and she knew she was about to come. She wanted it to last, but it felt to fucking good, and she couldn't stop herself from coming; so she gave in and let it happen.

Bonnie laid on her stomach, spent and unable to move, not even to cover herself with the sheet. Damon was no better as he laid naked on his back trying to catch his breath. That was fucking amazing. After a while he sat up on his elbow and ran his hand down Bonnie's flawless back, resting his hand on her ass. Bonnie's eyes popped open.

"I cannot do it again."

Damon chuckled, smacking her bottom. "I know that, so stop worrying and go to sleep."

Bonnie closed her eyes and then yelped when Damon bit her ass."

He smirked when she glared at him. "Sorry, I've wanted to do that for the longest time."


	20. Chapter 20

**AN: Please forgive me if there are a ton of mistakes; I had to upload this without proofreading because I'm in a rush and have to head out now!**

**I do not own anything in regards to the Vampire Diaries**

Bonnie looked down at the black and white sonogram in her hands. Eventhough, the doctor had pointed out the baby to her and Damon, it still just looked like an ink spot to her. But, apparently it was a baby. Bonnie found out that she was ten weeks along which meant that she got pregnant the day of Matt's funeral when Damon in all of his ravenous passions fucked her against her living room door. Damon also must have realized that this was the day of conception because he wouldn't look at her after they had left the doctor's office. Damon had taken the day off to go with Bonnie to her first doctor's appointment. Getting that ultrasound and hearing the baby's heartbeat had made everything official in both of their minds. For Bonnie, it made everything real; she could no longer deny that this whole situation was actually happening. And for Damon, it meant that they were now a family. They both sat quietly in the car as Damon drove his Audi out of the doctor's office parking lot.

He cleared his throat. "Do you want to stop somewhere and get some lunch?"

Bonnie looked up from staring at the sonogram in her lap, turning her gaze to him. "Okay, if you want to." She agreed.

Damon nodded his head. His eyes flickered down to the sonogram in her lap. "I know that the doctor pointed the baby out and all, but I still don't see shit." He confessed.

Bonnie laughed. "Me too." She said, holding the black and white picture up. "It doesn't look like anything…if I didn't hear the baby's heartbeat I wouldn't think it was there."

"Yeah, that was kind of awesome to hear his heartbeat." Damon said, making a right turn at the red light.

"What makes you think that it's a boy?" she asked, raising her brow.

Damon shrugged his shoulders. "I don't know, but whenever I think about the baby I always picture a boy in my head."

Bonnie looked at him intently. "You think about the baby?" she asked, quietly.

Damon looked at her quickly before returning his eyes back to the road. "Well…yeah…I mean, it's kind of hard not to."

Bonnie was silent as they pulled up into a diner. Bonnie sat down across the table from Damon, picking up her menu. She really wasn't hungry, but she knew she had to eat something for the baby. The waitress came up to their table.

"Hi, what would you like to order?" the waitress asked in a pleasant voice.

Damon looked up at her. "Umm, give me a burger, well done with the works and a side order of fries." He looked at Bonnie when he was done waiting for her to give her order.

Bonnie continued to look at the menu not really finding anything that she wanted to eat. "Um…I'll just a small order of French fries and a coke, please." She said, looking at the waitress.

The waitress nodded her head while taking down the order.

"No, I don't think so." Damon said, abruptly. "Um, give her…" Damon picked up the menu and searched for something more healthy for her to eat. "…the tomato soup and a grilled cheese sandwich."

The waitress looked at Bonnie for confirmation. Bonnie smiled politely, nodding her head eventhough she was kind of embarrassed. When the waitress walked away Bonnie glared at Damon.

"Why did you just do that?" she asked him.

"Bonnie, you can't eat junk…it's not good for the baby."

"Okay, I understand that and you're right, but how you just overrode me was kind of a dick move, and I didn't appreciate it."

Damon put down the menu. "So, what you wanted me to just sit here and say nothing while you fed my baby junk."

Oh no this motherfucker didn't just say that, is the first thing that came to her mind, but she didn't say it. "Wow, your baby, huh…last time I checked, I'm the one who's carrying this child not you."

Damon sighed. "Listen…I didn't mean for it to sound the way that it did…all I'm trying to say is that I think you need to be more mindful of what you eat now."

"Right." She said, looking away from him as the waitress brought their food to the table.

Bonnie didn't say anything else and just ate her food eventhough she didn't want it. Damon knew that he'd just stepped in shit, and Bonnie wasn't going to talk to him again until she felt like it. She ignored him while they ate their meal, preferring to text back and forth with one of her little teenage friends which pissed him off to the point where he was thinking about grabbing her phone and smashing it against the wall, but he didn't eventhough he seriously wanted to.

After ten minutes of this, Damon reached over the table and grabbed her phone, looking to see who she was texting. He got angry when he saw that it was to that brown haired kid who had hugged her the day of Matt's funeral.

"Hey…what are you doing…give that back!" Bonnie said, angrily not believing that he'd just done that.

"Why the fuck are you telling Jeremy about what just happened between us?" he asked, glaring at her.

"Damon, give me back my phone." She said, reaching out her hand to him.

Damon ignored her. "What goes on between us is no one's business…I don't want you discussing our relationship with your fucking friends, you got that Bonnie!"

Damon shut her phone off and placed it on the table in front of her. Bonnie got up and walked out of the diner, leaving the phone on the table. Damon paid for their food and picked up her phone before following Bonnie out of the restaurant. She stood by the passenger side door and waited for him to unlock the car before she silently got in, shutting the door.

Damon kept looking over at Bonnie while he drove them home. She had her face turned away from him, looking out the window, saying nothing. Maybe he was wrong for grabbing her phone and invading her privacy, but Bonnie had to understand that she couldn't do shit like that.

"Look, I understand that you're only seventeen, so you don't know any better, but Bonnie you can't go discussing our relationship to outside people…we're married now and what goes on between us stays between us…and I need for you to respect that."

"You know what's funny…I'm the one who's seventeen and yet you're the one who behaves like a kid…you always act first and think second…you had no right taking my phone from me, Damon."

"Maybe so, but you had no right telling some other guy about us." He said, looking at her.

"Jeremy is not some guy…he's my friend!" She snapped, finally looking at him.

Damon's jaw ticked. "I don't give a fuck who he is…the point is I don't want you talking about us to anyone!"

"Fine…I won't do it again, alright!" she said, angrily.

When Damon got to a red light, he placed her phone in her lap; Bonnie didn't say anything. When they got home, Mason was waiting for them in his truck. He smiled, getting out when Bonnie and Damon pulled up next to him.

"Hello, Mrs. Salvatore." He greeted Bonnie when she got out of the car. He leaned down and kissed her cheek.

Bonnie smiled a little, not really in the mood for company, but her father raised her to be polite. "Hey Mason, it's good to see you…how are you doing?"

Mason could see that something was wrong with her eventhough she was trying to hide it. He looked over at Damon and watched as he walked around the car and stood next to Bonnie.

"Well I'm doing just fine…what about you Sunshine?" he asked, looking down at her pretty face. "By the look of that gorgeous face of yours, someone has upset you." He said, pointedly looking at Damon.

"I'm fine, but it's hot out here…I'm going inside…so, please excuse me." She said, leaving the two guys alone.

Mason watched Damon stare after Bonnie and only turned back to him once she was inside of the house, closing the door. He smirked at Damon. "It looks like someone is in the dog house." He said, chuckling.

Damon rolled his eyes. "Shut the hell up." He said, causing Mason to laugh harder.

By the time they came into the house, Bonnie had changed her clothes, now wearing a pair of black shorts with a white tank top and thong sandals on her small feet. She had her purse and keys in her hands.

"Hey, where are you going?" Damon asked her.

Bonnie stopped in her tracks and turned to look at him. "I'm going to Caroline's or is that going to be a problem for you too?" she asked.

Their eyes held. "Just be careful okay." He told her.

"Yeah." She said, evenly.

* * *

><p>Damon and Mason sat out on the deck, drinking a couple of beers watching the people on the beach.<p>

"Damn, I can't believe that you are going to have a fucking kid." Mason said, shaking his head.

"I know, right…life is full of surprises." Damon said, leaning back in his chair.

"So, how is Bonnie handling everything…all of this must be really hard for her?" Mason asked, bringing his beer to his mouth.

Damon sighed. "Yeah it is, but she's managing to hold herself together…she hasn't had a breakdown or anything like that or at least she hasn't yet, but all things considered she's holding her own which is commendable considering how young she is."

Mason nodded his head. "So, why was she so upset earlier?"

Damon scoffed. "I got on her about discussing our relationship with her fucking friends."

Mason looked at Damon amused. "Kind of like what you're doing right now?"

Damon snorted, putting down his beer. "It's not the same thing."

Mason jerked his head back. "Yes hell it is."

Damon leaned forward in his seat with his arm on the table. "It's not the same thing because Bonnie is young and therefore easily influenced by what her friends say…I'm a grown man, so talking to you about my relationship with her is not going to influence my mind in any way." He said, sitting back in his seat, satisfied that he got his point across.

"Damon, you're full of shit…you know that." Mason said, finishing off his beer.

Damon rolled his eyes. "I don't give a fuck what you say…let me handle mine and you handle yours…oh wait, I forgot you don't have a woman, do you?"

"See that is where you are wrong again my friend, I've been seeing someone since you've been caught up playing house with your child bride." Mason said, getting up from the table and going into the house to get another beer, leaving Damon hanging.

When he came back onto the deck, sitting back down in his seat, Mason didn't continue, making Damon raise his brow. "So, who the fuck is she?" Damon asked, after a while now curious since Mason was no longer talking, trying to be all mysterious.

"Katherine." Mason deadpanned.

Damon spit out his beer. "You've got to be fucking kidding me."

Mason shook his head. "I'm serious."

Damon just looked at him, speechless. Didn't Mason know what a fucking psychotic bitch Katherine was? Maybe he did and just didn't care. "I don't know what to say to that, man." Damon said, honestly.

"There's nothing for you to say…I know she's a little crazy, but I like that in a woman….it makes for great sex." He said, chuckling.

That wasn't true. He and Bonnie had unbelievable sex, and she's not crazy in the slightest, suddenly grateful that was one thing he didn't have to worry about. "Whatever you say man." He said, tilting up his beer to his mouth.

* * *

><p>When Bonnie got home, Damon was still sitting outside on the deck, but Mason was now gone. Bonnie put her purse on the sofa and went outside, sitting down. The sun was starting to set, making the ocean and beach look soft, like a painting on a canvas.<p>

"So, how is Caroline doing these days?" Damon asked.

Bonnie looked at him, trying to figure out if he was being sarcastic or not. "Fine." She answered.

Damon's blue eyes flickered over her.

Bonnie took it the wrong way. "Don't worry, we only discussed teenaged stuff."

"Did I ask anything about that?" he said, raising his brow.

"No, but I saw the look you gave me." She said, sliding her feet out of her sandals and bringing her knees to her chest.

"That look was because I was admiring how gorgeous you look in the sunset, not because I was worried about what you did or didn't discuss with Caroline." He informed her.

"Oh." She said, softly.

"Oh is right." He said, giving her the sexy eyes. He did this whenever he wanted to fuck.

Bonnie rolled her eyes. There was no way in hell he was getting in her pants tonight, not after the shit he pulled today. Let his ass suffer.


	21. Chapter 21

**AN: Hey guys, I watched the Vampire Diaries last night, and it was really bad…again. I knew that Bonnie wasn't going to be in this episode, but I wanted to watch it anyway because of Jeremy and Tyler. And, I must say Steven R. McQueen has really grown on me; I think he's hot, and I noticed last night that he is taller than Ian Somerhaulder. They had Ian in boots to give him a little height to make him eye level with Steven, isn't that hilarious! But anyway, twenty minutes into the show, I had to turn it off because I just couldn't waste my time anymore. And, you know what was kind of a bomber is that Ian has forgotten how to play snarky Damon, I'm sorry but it's true. Whenever he would do his little Damon "one-liners" it felt flat and sometimes forced, like he was trying too hard. **

**The writers really screwed up when they decided to change Damon in order for him to be with Elena which made me wonder if they do decide to let Elena sleep with Damon, how they're going to make her not come off looking like a slut. I mean come on guys, sleeping with two brothers is a slut move, so I wonder how they're going to pull that off. Oh, I just realized how they are going to do it. The day after Elena fucks Damon, she is going to feel bad about it and have a conversation with Caroline, and she will proceed to reassure Elena, telling her in no way did fucking Damon make her a slut. So because Caroline said that she wasn't a big old nasty slut then that's supposed to make us believe that it's okay that Elena fucked both Salvatore brothers…I think not, Julie Plec! **

**You guys know how TVD writers like to force shit down our throats to make us accept their half assed storylines. In the south, women who "run through" the men in the same family are considered to be the lowest of the low, and I hope they won't let Elena fall into this category because I actually like her; she just needs to get her shit together and just make a decision already which I'm telling you people won't be until the series finale, so until then, it's just going to go back and forth. Watch what I tell you, that's how it will be.**

**Anyhoo, enjoy the story!**

**I do not own anything in regards to the Vampire Diaries**

Damon laid between Bonnie's slender thighs, fucking her slowly as his ass erotically moved up and down underneath the sheet in a tantalizing motion. The feel of her soft, delicate body beneath his awakened his masculine side. He liked the fact that she was small and his muscular body completely covered hers. Her pussy was so tight that it seemed as though he just barely fit inside of her. They fucked with their eyes open, watching each other as he slowly moved inside of her. Damon leaned down, capturing Bonnie's mouth in a tender yet scorching kiss, dipping his tongue inside of her mouth, making her moan in response. Because of her pregnancy, all of Bonnie's senses were heighten; she was aware of everything about Damon. His touch, smell and taste even the sounds that he was making were making an impression on her. Bonnie felt so close to him in this moment that they literally were one in every sense of the word.

Bonnie laid asleep on top of Damon, completely naked when the sound of her phone going off on the nightstand woke her up. She groaned, opening her eyes and went to move off of Damon to answer it when he tightened his arms around her, holding her in place.

"It's late, don't answer it." He said, sleepily.

Bonnie laid her head back down on his chest. Two minutes later, it rang again and Bonnie moved off of Damon before he could stop her. She reached over and grabbed the phone, looking at the screen. It was Caroline calling.

"Caroline, you've got to be kidding me…it's two thirty in the morning." Bonnie said, laying her head down on the pillow with the phone to her ear.

"Hey Bon…I need…I need…for you to come get me." Caroline said, drunkenly.

Bonnie sat up with her hand gripping the sheet to her breasts. She knew this voice. This wasn't just a had a few too many drinks Caroline; this was a popped a couple of pills while I had a few too many drinks Caroline.

"Caroline, tell me exactly where you are right now…I'm on my way." Bonnie saw out the corner of her eye Damon sit up, watching her.

"I-I am at…I'm at some guy's house…I think he's name is Claude or Klaus, it's one of those I can't remember, but he's British, Bonnie." Caroline said, snorting while she laughed.

"I need the address, Caroline." Bonnie said, slowly.

"Bonnie, I don't know the fucking address and this guy is passed out, so I can't ask him…but it's somewhere in the Hollywood Hills." She said, irritated.

Bonnie touched her head, trying to think. "Okay Caroline, I'm going to need for you to look for a piece of mail with this guy's address on it."

"I don't know where he keeps his fucking mail, Bonnie!"

"Then check every fucking room until you find it!" Bonnie yelled into the phone.

"Okay, okay…you don't have to yell!" Caroline shouted.

Bonnie waited on the line while Caroline walked around the house looking for some mail with an address on it. She found it after a few minutes, giving Bonnie the address.

"I'm on my way… DO NOT MOVE!" Bonnie told her before hanging up.

Bonnie put on her robe before getting out the bed. She had barely tied it together when Damon was standing in front of her totally naked.

"You are not going after her."

"Yes I am." Bonnie said, trying to side step him.

He blocked her. "I'm serious Bonnie…it's two thirty in the fucking morning…there is no way in hell you're driving to the Hollywood Hills this late at night."

"Caroline is my friend and she needs me right now…I am not going to leave her stranded in some strange guys house!"

Damon grabbed Bonnie by her arms, holding her still when she tried to move around him. "I don't give a fuck about Caroline, let her get herself out of this mess…you have nothing to do with this!"

"Are you fucking insane…she's my best friend…I have known her longer than I've known you, and there is no way in hell you are stopping me…NOW LET ME GO!" she demanded.

Damon's blue eyes flashed angrily. He pulled Bonnie against his naked body, their noses practically touching. "I don't care if I've got to lock your little ass up…you aren't going anywhere."

Tears started to fall from her eyes because he wasn't going to let her go, and Caroline was in trouble; Bonnie could tell that she was really out of it. "You don't understand…you have to let me go get her…she needs me."

Damon searched her eyes. He could see that she was frightened. "Bonnie, Caroline is going to be okay…just let her sleep it off like any normal drunk person."

Bonnie didn't want to tell him about the drugs. "Damon please, just like me go and I'll be really careful, I promise." She pleaded.

Damon shook his head. "No Bonnie, it's not safe driving this time of night by yourself."

"Then come with me." She pleaded.

"No Bonnie…let Caroline handle this herself."

Bonnie's green eyes turned cold. "I swear if anything happens to her I'll never forgive you for this."

Damon blue eyes pierced through her. "And, I wouldn't be able to forgive myself if anything happened to you and the baby."

He let Bonnie go and took her car keys off the dresser, making it clear that she wasn't going anywhere tonight. Bonnie grabbed her phone off the night stand and walked out of their bedroom. She went into one of the guest bedrooms, locking the door behind her and called Tyler. She told him of the situation, giving him the address to where Caroline was, and he told her that he would call her once he and Caroline made it safely back to his house. Tyler knew about Caroline's occasional drug use and both he and Bonnie agreed that Caroline shouldn't be left alone until she came down from the high. Bonnie couldn't go back to sleep at least not until she heard from Tyler, so she literally paced the floor, waiting for his call. After about five minutes, Bonnie heard Damon try to open the door and curse when he found it locked.

"Open the door, Bonnie." He said, evenly.

Bonnie ignored him, looking down at her phone to make sure it was still on.

"Bonnie, I'm not going to stand for you locking a door against me in my own home…now open the door." He repeated.

"Just go away and leave me alone!" she screamed.

Damon loudly hit the door with the palm of his hand, causing Bonnie to jump. "Open this fucking door or I swear to god Bonnie I'll break it down!" he threatened.

"Damon, please just go away…I don't want to talk to you!"

Why couldn't he just leave her alone like she asked him to? Any normal person would see that she needed space, but Damon wasn't going to be satisfied until he was in her face, looming over her like some big bully. So, was so tired of his shit.

"Bonnie, this is your last warning!"

"Would you just please stop acting like a crazy person and give me a few minutes to myself!"

Two seconds later, Damon broke the door open and had Bonnie's back pinned against the wall. "Don't ever lock a fucking door against me!"

"Get away from me!" she screamed, scared.

Damon was so angry. His normally beautiful blue eyes were now big and crazy looking. "Don't ever lock me out again, do you understand me, Bonnie."

Bonnie swallowed hard, nodding her head. Damon let her go, but she didn't move. He could see that he had frightened her by his actions. He touched her cheek, glad that she didn't flinch away. "I just don't like locked doors, okay." He said, looking into her eyes.

Bonnie nodded her head slowly. He gently took her chin between his fingers and leaned down to softly kiss her mouth, she didn't move. When he lifted his head up to look into her eyes, Damon could still see the fear. He backed away from her, giving her some space. "Come back to bed." He said gently.

"I have to wait for Tyler to call me back…he went to go get Caroline." She told him, her voice slightly trembling.

Damon nodded his head. "Well, come to bed when you're done okay."

Bonnie nodded her head in response and watched him leave the room. She slide down to the floor and silently cried. Who was this man that she had married?

Bonnie didn't go back into her own bedroom after Tyler called back, telling her that Caroline was safe at his house. Instead, she crawled under the covers in the guest bed and fell asleep. There was no way in hell she was going to sleep beside Damon after his incredible hulk display of anger. She wasn't used to people acting like that, not even her father ever became that enraged. Nor when Caroline was high on drugs and confrontational never was she as violent as Damon was tonight, all because she had locked a fucking door against him. Who gets enraged over something like that?

* * *

><p>Damon woke up to his phone ringing. He sat up and noticed that Bonnie hadn't come back to bed. He looked over at the clock, seeing that it was a little past eight in the morning before grabbing his phone. Who the fuck was calling him this early on a Saturday morning?<p>

"Hello?" he said, non to nicely.

"Damone, you have to come home…it's papa…papa is dead." The voice said with a thick Italian accent.


	22. Chapter 22

**AN: Hey guys, I'm reading through your reviews, and I noticed that some of you keep asking when Elena is going to pop up…and I'm like what? You guys, Elena is dead. I forget what chapter this information is in, but she died in a car accident. So, she will not be popping up to cause trouble. Although, in a way she sort of is causing trouble between Damon and Bonnie if you think about it. Well anyhoo, I just wanted to clear that up.**

I do not own anything in regards to the Vampire Diaries

Damon's family came to visit the United States when he was just a little kid. And though no one in his family spoke English, they fell in love with this country and decided to stay. His family was very wealthy with business ventures all over the world, all except for in the U.S., and Damon's father, Benito Salvatore saw this as a great opportunity to do what he always wanted to do which was open his own restaurant. In less than five years, the restaurant had become a huge success, and Benito, forever a good business man, decided to open another one in Santa Barbara, California where he and his wife Antonia were building their dream home for their family. Benito was a big fan of Dallas and liked how all the Ewing's lived under one roof and Benito wanted that for his family. But, sadly his dreams of having his kids with their families living under the same roof with him and Antonia did not come true. It seemed like he was being punished for disowning his Damon because after he was forced to leave home, the Salvatore family was never the same, especially his wife.

Damon had two other brothers; Adriano who was the oldest lived in Greece where he was in charge of their father's shipping company, and Feliciano was Damon's nineteen year old brother, and he was a playboy and a flirt to the highest degree. Both had Damon's dark good looks, but Feliciano was the only one in the family without the famous Salvatore blue eyes as his were a pure silver grey. Damon and Adriano used to unmercifully teased Feliciano, telling him that he was adopted because no one in their family had piercing grey eyes. But, Felix which is what he liked to be called because he was so Americanized didn't pay his brothers in attention; he liked being different from his two older less attractive brothers because in his eyes he was the best looking Salvatore brother, and his stunning grey eyes gave him the advantage because it made him stand out more.

Damon hadn't seen his brothers or any of his family for that matter in almost five years. Damon had been in college when his father disowned him, and if it hadn't been for his grandmother he would've had to drop out. Salina Salvatore, Benito's mother, had put her foot down and told her son that she was not going to let her grandson give up his education, so she paid the rest of Damon's tuition until he graduated. Salina Salvatore thought her son was wrong to disown Damon. From the time that Damon was a baby, he had stolen his grandmother's heart. Of course she loved all of her grandchildren, but Damon took after the men on her side of the family. Yes, Damon was a Giordano through and through. He was stubborn and hot headed, but loyal to a fault and when he loved, it was to a fever pitch that knew no bounds. And, that had been his downfall because he let himself believe that he was in love with Elena Gilbert and gave up everything for her. But, Salina Salvatore would not let her grandson suffer for the rest of his life because of a stupid youthful mistake. So, to spite her son when Salina died, she left Damon the bulk of her wealth, making Damon a multi-millionaire many times over in his own right. Damon would never have to worry about money for the rest of his life.

* * *

><p>Damon sat quietly at the kitchen table, with an untouched cup of coffee sitting in front of him. He'd been up since his brother Adriano called him about the passing of their father. Damon couldn't believe that the old man was actually dead, not his father, Benito Salvatore. When he'd been a little kid, Damon had thought his father was the most powerful, indestructible man on the planet. His father could do anything and was successful at everything; Damon had admired and respected him like no other. But, as Damon got older, he and his father started to clash and everything seemed to be a pissing contest with Damon trying to prove that he was his own man and didn't need his father trying to run his life. Damon intentionally went against everything his father said; if Benito said white then Damon said black which was a stupid thing to do, but in his youthful mind that was the only way for him to demonstrate his independence. He wanted his father to see him as a man and not some child who needed guidance and direction for every aspect of his life. He wanted to make his own decisions and live his own life and for his father not to understand that was something that Damon could never get over.<p>

Damon sat there thinking deciding whether or not to go home for the funeral. His father would roll over in his grave if Damon set foot inside of their family home again, but he wanted to see his mother because he knew she had to be suffering right now, his parents had been married for almost thirty three years. His mother was a small woman like Bonnie, but she was strong and feisty with a temper that rivaled his own. The only thing that Antonia Salvatore cared about was her family, so when Damon decided to go against their wishes and not marry his betroth, it broke her heart because she could not allow his disobedience eventhough she loved him dearly; he had to be punished. Antonia was from the old school and raised her sons with the same old fashion traditional Italian values and she refused to stop implementing those core values eventhough they now lived in America. Her children would do as they were told and if not then they had to go. It was that simple. But, only one of her sons had chosen this path and not one day went by that she didn't think of him. He would never know how much it hurt her to see him walk out of their lives, but it had to be done, disobedience could not be tolerated.

* * *

><p>Bonnie woke up feeling just awful and for once it wasn't morning sickness. No, it was the events of last night that had her feeling so unsettled. She couldn't believe Damon had broken the door down like some maniac. Shit like that only happened on television, real people didn't behave like that or at least they shouldn't. Bonnie got out of the bed and walked into her bedroom to find it empty. Good, because she didn't want to see him right now. She hated when he got angry because he seemed like a totally different person. Man, she hoped that it was just stress along with a hot temper that was causing his behavior and not something really serious like a disorder like bipolarism because Bonnie didn't think she could handle that on top of everything else. Bonnie sat out something for her to wear for the day and went into the bathroom to brush her teeth and shower. By the time she finished, Bonnie had made up her mind to confront Damon about his behavior. He couldn't act like this anymore. He had really scared her last night.<p>

Bonnie walked into the kitchen and saw him seated at the table. He seemed to be lost in his thoughts because he didn't look up when she entered. Bonnie cleared her throat. "Damon, I think we need to talk about what happen last night." She said, standing at the end of the table.

Damon got up from the table, taking his cup with him and poured out the cold coffee into the sink.

"You really scared me last night…I just don't understand why you went off like that."

"Bonnie, I told you to open the door and you didn't." he said, not looking at her as he fixed a fresh pot of coffee."

"Right…but…did you have to break the door in, Damon…does that seem like a normal, rational thing to do?"

"So, what are you saying…I 'm not normal?"

"What you did was not normal…all I did was lock the door and you totally freaked out on me…I thought you were going to hit me or something because you were so out of control."

Damon came up to her, cupping her face in his hands with his eyes intensely focused on her. "How could you think such a thing…I would never hit you, you understand me…never."

Bonnie gently pulled his hands off her face. "But, how am I supposed to know that…last night you were so violate…all over a locked door…it just doesn't make any sense."

Damon sighed. He must seem like a psycho to Bonnie, shit he would think the same thing if he was in her position. He knew his behavior was suspect and irrational, but he couldn't tell her that sometimes she unknowingly did the same things that Elena used to do, making him react accordingly like the crazy, possessive and jealous guy that Elena had programmed him to be. Elena was bad about locking the door on Damon whenever she knew she'd pushed him too far and he'd had enough of her games. Their relationship had been toxic and just the memories of that volatile time in his life was enough to leave a bad taste in his mouth. He would not discuss Elena with Bonnie. He just wouldn't do it.

"I know I scared you last night, but when I tell you to do something just do it, Bonnie and we won't have any problems."

Bonnie shook her head in disbelief. "Are you serious?"

Damon just looked at her incredulous face, not saying anything.

"Who the hell are you right now because I've noticed that you have different sides to you and most people do, but this is starting to get fucking ridiculous…just do what you say and we won't have any problems!" she shouted. "Do you even hear what you are saying?" she snapped.

"I know what I said, so calm your little ass down now." He told her.

"No, I'm not going to calm down because I don't know how to deal with you when you act out, and then you have the nerve to tell me to just do what you say and we won't have a problem…well, I can't do that Damon…I won't!"

"You know what Bonnie…I can't do this with you right now." He said, walking away from her.

Bonnie quickly jumped in front of him, getting in his face. "Damon, you can't walk away…we have to talk about this because I can't do this anymore and I don't know how to help us!"

"Bonnie, not now!"

"But why!" she yelled in frustration.

"Because I just lost my fucking father…he died this morning!" Damon shouted.

Bonnie froze. Oh god. Why didn't he tell her this sooner? Here she was acting like a bitch when all along he'd been dealing with the news of his father passing away and silent suffering on the inside. Bonnie felt ashamed of her behavior. She looked up into his blue eyes and saw the utter devastation, but his face was emotionless. He was hurting, but was trying to hold himself together. And, just like that, Bonnie forgot about last night and the argument they were having just now because nothing matter in this moment but him. He was hurting, therefore, she was hurting. Tears slipped from her eyes, he wouldn't cry so she cried for him.

Bonnie reached for his hand and kissed his palm. "I'm sorry you lost your dad."

And, it was that tiny gesture of love that made Damon's eyes well up. Bonnie saw this and rose up on her tiptoes to hug his neck. "It's okay to cry…he was your dad." She said quietly, burying her face in his neck.

Damon held Bonnie tightly against his chest and cried for the man who had once meant the world to him.


	23. Chapter 23

**I do not own anything in regards to the Vampire Diaries**

Damon decided to go home to Santa Barbara for his father's funeral; it had been a hard decision to make, but he knew this was the right thing to do, no matter what had transpired between them, this man had been his father and he would pay his last respects. Santa Barbara was less than an hour and a half drive from Malibu, so Bonnie and Damon would attend the funeral and return home that same day. Bonnie could feel the tension in Damon's body eventhough his face betrayed none of the anxiety he was feeling at seeing his family again. Damon found that the only thing that completely relaxed him was fucking his young gorgeous wife. So, for the last few days, at any given time Bonnie found herself being pulled into their bedroom or pushed up against a wall or ambushed during her shower and just this morning Damon had come up from behind her while she was cooking breakfast and slipped his hand inside her pajama bottom pants and in no time Bonnie found herself being fucked on the cold, hard kitchen floor. She just wished he would talk about what he was feeling instead of using her body as a stress reliever. She enjoyed his attention, and he always made their coupling very pleasurable for her, but Damon needed to deal with his emotions instead of using sex as balm for his feelings. He was wearing her out, and the funeral was a few days away; there was no way in hell she was going to last until then, if Damon kept up his vigorous yet pleasurable assault on her body. But, she would not deny him, if this was what he needed then she would gladly give it to him because she loved him.

"What are you thinking about?" Bonnie asked.

They had just finished making love for the second time that day, but gratefully it had been in their bed this time. Bonnie sat propped up against the pillow with her back against the headboard with Damon laid across the bed with his head in her lap. He was quiet as Bonnie lightly massaged his scalp with her fingertips.

"I was just thinking how crazy it is that I haven't seen my own mother in almost five years." He said, reflectively.

Bonnie's hand stilled. She had not expected this. He was actually talking about his family. She had to be careful and not say the wrong thing to fuck this up. She had to keep him talking. Bonnie continued to massage his scalp. "Five years is a long time." She said, quietly.

"Yeah, a lot can happen in five years…I can't believe that she is going to be 52 years old her coming birthday…I wonder if she colors her hair now or is she gracefully accepting the gray hairs as a rite of passage?" Damon said, chuckling softly.

Bonnie smiled. "What does she look like?"

"Well, the last time I saw her she didn't need to color her hair, it was still a rich chocolate brown that she always wore pulled back into a bun. She is tiny like you, but don't let her size fool you because she can be ferocious as a lion, and her temper…boy, you didn't want to be around her when she was mad because it was a frightening thing to see…she could even make my father cower when she blew up…but this rarely happened, otherwise she's the sweetest person in the world…just don't get on her bad side."

Bonnie laughed. "So, you get it from your momma?"

Damon turned his head in her lap to look at her. "What do you mean?" he asked, confused.

Bonnie smiled. "Your temper…you get it from her."

Damon looked away from her. "Yeah, I guess so."

Bonnie bit her bottom lip. Maybe she shouldn't have said that. She had to ask him something else before he stopped talking. "Did your mom ever make you cower?" she asked.

Damon smiled. "Are you kidding me, my brothers and I were scared to death of her when she was angry…my oldest brother Adriano would blame me for the shit that he'd do and then I would place the blame on poor Feliciano who was the youngest, and he would look up at my mom with those big, pretty grey eyes of his and she would just melt…so Adriano and I learned quickly that Feliciano was the balm to soothe our mother's temper, so needless to say whenever we fucked up Feliciano was our front man."

He laughed, thinking about the trouble he and his brothers used to get into.

Bonnie smiled. "What are your brothers like?"

"Well, out of all of us, Adriano is the most responsible…he suffers from the oldest child syndrome…he always did the right thing, never gave my parents any real problems…he toed the line…he's the perfect son if ever there was one, and if anyone was the complete opposite of Adriano, it's my baby brother. Feliciano is allergic to any kind of responsibility, but because he's so pretty he could get away with it…I don't even think he's in college now, but I could be wrong…the last time I saw him he was being chased by every teenage girl in Santa Barbara and fucking them all in our pool house while their parents were up at the main house socializing."

Bonnie chuckled. "Wow, your brother is prettier than you…I have to see this for myself." She teased.

Damon chuckled himself. "Hey, I can't deny it…my baby brother is a real looker."

"So, are you nervous about going back home?" she asked, cautiously.

This is what she really wanted him to talk about; his feelings about going home to his family who he hasn't seen in almost five years.

Damon sighed. "No, I'm not nervous…it's just having to face those old memories and deal with the past is what's weighing the heaviest on me…I mean my old man is gone, it's not like we can now resolve our issues…it's too late for all of that."

Bonnie bit the inside of her cheek. She was dying to ask him why he hadn't seen his family in five years when they only lived in Santa Barbara. Everything in her was telling her that this was a loaded question to ask and if she did, Damon would possibly shut down again. She couldn't risk it, not when this was the first time that he'd opened up this much about his family. Bonnie sighed. Shit. Shit. Shit. Shit. She was going to ask him.

"So, why five years…that's a really long time to not see your family when they're just over an hour's drive away?" she asked, gently.

Damon immediately sat up. "I'm going to hop in the shower." He told her and got up off the bed, walking into the bathroom, firmly shutting the door.

FUCK. She knew she shouldn't have asked him that question. Stupid. Stupid. . Stupid.

* * *

><p>The funeral was to be held on Monday, but Adriano called Damon and asked him to come to Santa Barbara a few days before and spend the weekend at the house. Bonnie had not anticipated this turn of events and apparently neither had Damon. Since they were going to be spending the weekend in Santa Barbara, he needed to take Bonnie shopping for some new clothes. Bonnie was seventeen, so her wardrobe consisted of tees, jeans, shorts, skirts and summer dresses, all which screamed teenage girl. Antonia Salvatore was a stickler for appearance, and Damon didn't want Bonnie to strike out with his mother all because she wore the wrong thing. So they would leave the short shorts at home, and go to Neiman Marcus for a new wardrobe. Bonnie was not looking forward to going shopping with Damon because the one time her father had taken her shopping it had been a complete disaster which made Bonnie think the same thing would be true with Damon, but that was not the case.<p>

Damon could have had a career as a personal stylist because when they stepped foot into Neiman Marcus he knew exactly what would look good on Bonnie's petite toffee colored frame. He knew her body intimately, so he knew the right cuts and style of clothes to compliment her. Bonnie was only expecting Damon to buy her a couple of outfits because they were only visiting for the weekend, but no, that wasn't the case at all. When Damon said wardrobe he meant it, along with shoes and accessories to match. When the sales lady had rung up the total, Bonnie's green eyes almost popped out of her head. Damon swiped his card like he was paying for a tank of gas. Bonnie swallowed hard, exactly how much money did a young bank executive earn in a year?

* * *

><p>Bonnie Bennett was far from being naïve or stupid. She knew that Damon had money. His beach house in Malibu and car alone told of that fact, but driving up to his family's Santa Barbara home was a whole different thing altogether. It wasn't a house; it was an estate, a huge fucking magnificent looking pale yellow estate. Damon came from money and by the look of this place; it was old money. Bonnie's heart started to pound. She knew she was being ridiculous, but it was kind of unnerving knowing that Damon came from a wealthy family; this was a little too much to take in for her.<p>

Bonnie swallowed hard as Damon pulled up next to a gorgeous blue Maybach. This was so surreal.

"Wow, Damon why didn't you tell me your family was the Italian version of the Rockefellers?" Bonnie said, trying to make a joke, but it came out kind of flat.

Damon could see that she was already uncomfortable, and they hadn't even set foot inside of the house yet. He knew that all of this would be intimating for her, hell it would be for anyone coming into a situation like this, but Bonnie was now his wife and she would have to get over the shock that he came from money.

He took her hand and kissed it. "They are just regular, ordinary people except with a lot of money, that's all…it's no big deal, okay." He said, reassuringly.

"Why didn't you warn me about all of this?" Bonnie said, gesturing to the house, but meaning about him coming from a very wealthy family.

Damon quirked his brow. "What do you mean by warn you?"

She didn't want to get into an argument with him, sitting in the car outside of his family's home, but she was a little put off by the fact that he didn't tell her about his family's being so wealthy. Give a girl the heads up, so she can prepare herself properly, Bonnie was thinking to herself.

"I just find it really odd how you never mentioned how rich you are not even after we got married, but maybe that's just me?"

Damon sighed. "It's not a big fucking deal Bonnie." He said, evenly.

He didn't get it. Maybe because he grew up surrounded by all of this that it made him desensitized or something, so he couldn't understand where she was coming from.

"Right." She said, looking away from him and staring at the house.

"It's just for the weekend…you can do this, alright." He said, rubbing the back of her neck.

Bonnie turned to him and nodded her head. Damon got out of the car and came around to open her door. Bonnie took his hand as he helped her out of the car. "You look gorgeous." He told her, kissing her softly on the mouth. Bonnie had on a beautiful white Carolina Herrera dress with a thin gold chain wrapped around the waist and gold thin strappy Donna Karan high heels. The only makeup she had on was some mascara to make her green eyes pop and the tiniest bit of lipstick rubbed into her lip gloss to give her lips a hit of color while her hair fell in soft curly waves down her back. Damon was right, Bonnie looked absolutely gorgeous.

Damon held Bonnie's hand as they walked into the house. It was beautiful, breath taking really. It looked like one of those houses showcased in a designer's magazine. It was a huge, spacious Italian villa smack dead in Santa Barbara, California. It was gorgeous.

A small elegantly dressed woman with tears in her soft dark eyes walked up to Damon and hug him. Bonnie instantly knew it was his mother.

She spoke in Italian. "My son…my son…my son…after all of these years you're finally home." She said, overcome with joy.

Damon let go of Bonnie's hand to hug his mother. She looked exactly how he remembered her. She hadn't aged a bit. Damon told her this in Italian, and she smiled at the compliment from her son before pulling back and looking at Bonnie.

Damon cleared his throat and took Bonnie's hand again, pulling her toward. "Mamma, I would like for you to meet my wife, Bonnie." He said, in Italian.

Antonia Salvatore's dark eyes briefly widen in surprise before a smile formed on her pleasant face. "Well, isn't this a surprise." She said, looking between her son and Bonnie. "How lovely to meet you, my dear." She said, in English.

Bonnie smiled politely. "It's really nice to meet you as well."

Antonia Salvatore's dark eyes slid over Bonnie and damn if she didn't look like Damon. Of course when Damon did it, it was full of sexual intent, but when his mother did it, it felt like she was calculating Bonnie's worth. Mrs. Salvatore's appraisal of Bonnie was interrupted by her two sons as they greeted Damon. The brothers each embraced Damon, kissing him on both sides of his face before their eyes curiously fell on Bonnie, and Damon introduced her as his wife and just like mama bear they couldn't quite hide their shock. But, Bonnie took it all in stride and was very gracious and polite, demonstrating she was raised well, with excellent manners to boot.

It was almost two hours of conversation as Damon and his family got reacquainted before he and Bonnie were able to go to their room and rest. Bonnie walked into the massive bedroom and her jaw dropped, it was huge, almost the size of a studio apartment. And, when Bonnie noticed that their clothes were already hanging in the closet, she was stunned. Someone had actually brought their bags up from the car and put their clothes away for them.

"Your family has real live servants?" Bonnie asked, shocked.

Damon laughed. "Yeah Bonnie, as oppose to dead servants, but yes I'm afraid they do…so you my dear get to live like a queen for the next couple of days." He said, pulling Bonnie into his arms.

"But, I didn't see anyone when we were down stairs." Bonnie said, pulling away.

"That's because they probably used the servants entry." He explained.

"Wow." Was all she could say as she sat on the bed to take off her heels.

"Wow is right." Damon said, unbuttoning his shirt.

"So, how do you feel being back." She asked.

"I'm not going to lie, it feels strange and a little awkward, but it's just the first day…it's going to take some time before things feel normal again, I guess."

Bonnie nodded her head. She wanted to ask him how he felt about the news that his father had been suffering with cancer for the past two years before he lost his battle and died, but she saw his face when his mother told him, and she didn't want to bring the subject up again. She would wait for him to bring it up first. Damon stood in front of Bonnie with his shirt open and pushed her back unto the bed, climbing on top of her.

"You did really good today…I was very impressed" He told her.

Bonnie smiled and he kissed her lips.

"So, what did you think of my family?" he asked, nibbling her neck.

Bonnie could tell that his mother didn't like her. Adriano didn't trust her. And, Feliciano wanted to fuck her.

"What can I say…they're your family."


	24. Chapter 24

**I do not own anything in regards to the Vampire Diaries**

Damon bit his bottom lip to keep from moaning like a straight up bitch as Bonnie sat on top of him, riding his dick. She was swiveling her hips like she was doing the fucking hula hoop, making his eyes roll back into his head. Damon arched his back off the bed; she was turning him into a fucking girl, so he grabbed a hold of her titties and started rubbing them. What she was doing to him felt unfucking believable; Bonnie was making his toes curl. She was riding his dick so good that Damon couldn't close his mouth to save his life. She was putting it down on him hard and didn't even know it.

Damon had woken Bonnie up his usual lascivious way by burying his head between her legs and when she had come for the second time in a row; Damon had placed her on his lap and told her to ride him. At first, she didn't know what she was doing, it was trial and error until she swiveled her hips and gasp at the sheer pleasure that shot through her body so she did it over and over again, finding her groove. It felt so good that she couldn't stop. Bonnie was so lost in her own pleasure that she didn't realize she was making Damon wither in ecstasy beneath her. If he wasn't hooked on her pussy before then he sure as hell was now. Damon had just been whipped.

"Where the fuck did you learn how to do that?" Damon asked, trying to catch his breath and calm his heart down.

Bonnie had collapsed on top of him a while ago, but she didn't have the energy to move off of him. "I don't know…I just did it." She said, breathlessly.

"Look at me." He told her.

Bonnie raised her head off his chest and Damon searched her eyes.

"What…what's wrong." Bonnie asked.

Damon looked into her green eyes and saw that she was telling the truth. "Nothing's wrong." He said, lifting his head from the pillow and capturing her mouth in a sloppy kiss, placing his hand on the back of her head and bringing her closer to deepen the kiss as he drove his tongue into her mouth. Bonnie could feel him getting hard again underneath her and quickly found herself on her back with Damon now on top of her. It was her turn to writher beneath him; there was no way in hell that he was going out like a punk, he had to reestablish his dominance over her; he was going to make her scream. Yeah, it was a fucked up way to think, but his ego was too big to let his young inexperienced wife handle him like she did. Nope, he wasn't having it.

* * *

><p>By the time Damon had showered and put on his clothes for the day, Bonnie was still laying naked wrapped up in the sheets completely knocked out. He decided to let her sleep because she deserved it after the heavy fucking they'd done all morning. Damon kissed her cheek before leaving the bedroom to go down stairs for breakfast. In Damon's family, they didn't eat breakfast in the kitchen. They ate in the dining room with the breakfast set out buffet style and everyone served themselves. Damon walked into the dining room to find his mother and two brothers already eating breakfast.<p>

"Good morning, everyone." Damon said, going to kiss his mother's cheek before fixing he's plate.

"Good morning, Damone…did you sleep well?" She asked, while pouring tea into a delicate china cup.

"Yes mamma, very well." He said, picking up a plate and deciding what he wanted to eat because there was so much food laid out.

"Where is your young wife, does she not eat breakfast?" Antonia asked.

Damon chuckled. "Yes mamma, Bonnie eats breakfast…but she is going to sleep in this morning."

Antonia quirked her brow. "Is everything alright…she's not feeling under the weather is she?"

Feliciano snickered, causing everyone including Damon to look over at him. He had heard Bonnie's loud screams of pleasure when he walked past their bedroom door on his way down stairs to breakfast.

"Don't worry mamma…Bonnie is feeling just fine." He laughed.

Damon lightly slapped Feliciano up side his head before sitting down next to him. "I forgot what a brat you are…how old are you anyway…nineteen…I would have thought you'd grown out of it by now."

Feliciano smirked, looking at Damon while he ate. It was crazy having his brother at the table eating next to him like this. It had been a long time since they were all eating at the same table, but the only person missing now was papa. Feliciano's heart squeezed in his chest at the thought of his father. He couldn't believe that they'd be burying him in a couple of days. His father had suffered in agony for two long years and now he was at peace and eventhough this made Feliciano feel better that he's father was no longer in pain that didn't stop him from missing him like hell.

Adriano sat across the table from his two younger brothers and could see that Feliciano was thinking about their father. Adriano also noticed how similar his two brothers looked like each other, sitting side by side. They could almost be twins except for a few subtle differences. He knew that if he mentioned this Feliciano would have a fit. So, he did.

"Feliciano, you ought to be glad that Damone is now married because if he wasn't you would have some stiff competition with the ladies…you two practically look like twins." He said with a straight face.

Feliciano reared back as if he had been struck. "You have got to be kidding me…I look nothing like him, if anything I look better!" he said, outraged.

Everyone at the table laughed, including Antonia. It felt so good having all of her boys with her. But, why did it have to take losing her husband to bring them all back together again. Benito should be here sitting at the head of the table laughing with them. She started to cry. Damon, Adriano, and Feliciano all suddenly looked like little boys when they saw their mother crying. Adriano was the first to comfort her by getting up from his seat and kneeling down beside her chair.

"Mamma, please don't cry." He said, somewhat helplessly.

Antonia dabbed her eyes with her napkin. "It's alright…I'm alright…it's just your father should be here to see you boys laughing and joking around." She said, sniffing.

"You are right mamma, he should…but I know papa is in a better place now because he is no longer suffering, and I know that he is here now watching over us….he sees all of this mamma…he knows that we are all together now." Adriano said, with conviction.

Antonia smiled. She fondly touched her oldest son's cheek. "You are right son…Benito sees that he's family is back together, and I know this makes him happy."

Antonia stood up and so did all of her sons. "I'm finished with breakfast…I'm going to go take a walk in the garden." She told them.

Her boys watched her leave and sat back down at the table. "She is going to be fine." Adriano said to his brothers.

They both nodded their head. Everyone sat quietly for a moment before Adriano resumed conversation.

"Damone, I was happy to learn that you work…I'd assumed that you didn't after nonna (Italian for grandmother) left you her fortune.

Damon didn't take offense. He shook his head. "Papa's work ethic rubbed off on me…I like having a job…I enjoy it very much."

Adriano trained his blue eyes on their younger brother. "I am happy to hear that I'm not the only one of papa's sons to have his work ethic."

Feliciano rolled his eyes. Here we go again with this shit, he thought. "I am not going to apologize for not having a job. I don't have to fucking work because we are rich." He said, glaring at Adriano.

Adriano shook his head in disgust. The worst part about his youngest brother was that he didn't feel in sense of shame about himself.

Damon looked over at his little brother. "Are you at least in college, Feliciano?"

Feliciano had the decency to blush. "No, I'm not, but going to college is a waste of time…the only reason people go to college anyway is so they can earn lots of money…well, I already have lots of money so what's the point?"

Damon tried not to laugh. "Don't you want to develop your mind and educate yourself to new ideas and a new way of thinking about things?"

Feliciano huffed. "Can we please talk about something else?"

Adriano rolled his eyes. "Don't waste anymore of your time Damone because Feliciano has made it up in his mind to be a loser for the rest of his life."

Feliciano stared daggers at his oldest brother, but Adriano only smiled in response.

* * *

><p>Bonnie woke up for the second time that morning to find herself alone in bed. She sat up and looked around, rubbing her eyes. Man, she felt like she had a hangover. Was it possible to have a sex hangover? Bonnie got out of bed and immediately felt the ache between her legs. Damon had been insatiable this morning. It was as if he was on a mission to make her cum as many times as possible without killing her. Bonnie ran herself a hot bath because she was going to need to soak in the tub to soothe the ache between her legs away. Forty-five minutes later, Bonnie was dressed and ready to go down stairs. When she went down stairs, one of the servants had to direct her to the dining room. She walked in to see only Feliciano sitting down at the table.<p>

"Good morning." She said, politely as she walked into the room.

He looked up and smiled. She looked like a pretty little doll. "Good morning to you to sleepy head…I was wondering when you'd get up."

Okay, that was kind of odd. Bonnie let it pass and picked up a plate, deciding what to eat for breakfast.

"Where is everyone?" she asked.

"Adriano and Damone are out in the garden with mamma." He told her.

Bonnie brought her plate of eggs and pancetta to the table and sat across from Feliciano. When she went to reach for the orange juice, Feliciano beat her to it and poured some into her glass. "Thank you." She said, politely.

"You're very welcomed." He told her, sitting back down in his seat.

He watched Bonnie while she ate. When Bonnie looked up at him, Feliciano gave her the Damon eyes and she burst out laughing. "What is with you Salvatore men and your eyes?"

"What are you talking about?" he asked, leaning forward like he was being drawn to her.

Bonnie shook her head. "Don't worry about it…it doesn't matter." She said, taking a bite of her eggs.

Feliciano licked his lips. "You are very beautiful Bonnie…my brother is a lucky man."

Bonnie raised her brow at this and took a sip of her juice. "Thank you Feliciano…that's a very nice thing to say."

"Please call me Felix…Feliciano is so old world." He said, with a dismissive wave of his hand.

Bonnie nodded her head and took a bite of the pancetta. It tasted just like bacon. She was getting a little tired of Felix gawking at her. "Felix, you don't have to keep me company…I understand if you want to go out to the garden and spend some time with your family." She said, lightly.

"Bonnie, you are now my family too, so I'll wait here with you until you are done eating."

Bonnie willed herself not to roll her eyes. "Thanks."

"You know Bonnie, I'm good friends with Beyoncé and Jay Z…you should come out with me and party sometime and I'll introduce you."

Bonnie tried not to laugh. "Oh wow, really." She said, humoring him.

Felix nodded his head. "Yeah, I know all of the big celebrities." He boasted.

Bonnie made her eyes all big and star struck. "Really, I would love to meet Oprah!"

Felix looked down at the table. "Well, I don't really know Oprah."

"Darn, that's a real bomber." She said, trying to hide her smile.

* * *

><p>Felix was true to his word and stayed with Bonnie until she finished her breakfast. When she was done, he showed her to the garden where they met up with the rest of the family. Bonnie's breath caught when she walked outside because for some reason she'd been expecting a vegetable garden, but no it was a flower garden filled with the most beautiful, colorful flowers she had ever seen in her life. A gorgeous bush of purple flowers caught Bonnie's eyes and she stopped, bending over to smell them.<p>

Damon left his mother and brothers' side to go to Bonnie.

"They're really beautiful aren't they?" Damon said, standing beside her.

"They are absolutely gorgeous." Bonnie said, straightening up.

Bonnie watched as Damon reached over to pick one of the purple flowers from the bush and she tried to stop him. "Damon don't." she said, quickly.

He ignored her, picking it anyway and placed the flower in her hair.

Antonia Salvatore sat in her chair, watching her son and his young wife. Damone was very much in love with the girl. This was going to be a problem.


	25. Chapter 25

**I do not own anything in regards to the Vampire Diaries**

Bonnie laid on top of the bed with her eyes glued to the ceiling, lost in her thoughts. All day, she kept getting this weird vibe from Damon's mother. It was subtle, but she felt it none the less. They had engaged in conversation while in the garden, but it felt forced like Antonia was trying to make an effort to be pleasant to her. And, every once in a while when Bonnie looked up, she found Antonia's dark eyes on her and Bonnie would smile each time before turning away. This woman seriously didn't like her. Bonnie chewed on her bottom lip. She didn't know what to do, but there wasn't really anything she could do because Antonia had been nothing but gracious toward her, so how could she say anything. It was just a feeling. The funeral was in two day and then after that she and Damon would go home. Two days wasn't a long time; she could deal with this and not make it into an issue. Bonnie was jarred from her thoughts when she felt Damon's wayward hands slid her dress up over her legs. Bonnie sat up, swatting his hands away.

"No, we have to go down to dinner soon and I won't have time to take a shower afterwards." She said, pulling down her dress.

"Then just let me lick on it." He said, negotiating.

Bonnie covered her face with her hands. Sometimes he could be so salacious with his words, embarrassing her to no end. "No, I don't want to go down stairs smelling like sex."

Bonnie felt herself being pushed back on the bed, and she quickly removed her hands as she felt Damon's weight on top of her. She pushed at his hard chest. "Damon, come on…" she said, irritated.

"What…relax Bonnie, I'm not going to fuck you, alright…I just want to kiss you…can't I kiss you?" he said, staring into her eyes.

Bonnie sighed. "Alright, just kissing and nothing else, I mean it Damon." she said, seriously.

Damon smiled. "Whatever you say." He said, bringing his lips down on hers.

He pulled back after a while, caressing her face. "I noticed that you and Feliciano seemed quite chummy today…are the two of you getting to know one another?"

Bonnie looked at him and saw a hint of jealously. No, that couldn't be right; she had to be imagining what she saw in his eyes because Damon wouldn't possibly be jealous of her getting to know his brother, could he?

"Yeah, you could say that…he invited me to go out to party with him and his two best friends Jay Z and Beyoncé." She said, laughing. That was still funny even just thinking about it.

"You never know…he might be for real…I got the feeling my little brother gets around." Damon said, kissing her collar bone.

"He is kind of hilarious in a vain, egotistical way." Bonnie chuckled.

"I agree…this morning at breakfast, Adriano told Feliciano that he looks like me, and I thought he was going to have a fucking heart attack he was so outraged." Damon said, as he rested his forehead against hers.

A knock sounded at their bedroom door. "We are waiting for the two of you to come down to dinner." Feliciano said, through the door.

Damon snapped his head up to look at the clock. Shit, they were twenty minutes late for dinner. Even knowing this, for some reason Damon didn't move.

"Damon, get off me." She said, pushing at his chest. He finally moved off of her. "See, look what you've done…you made us late for dinner." She said, standing up, straightening her dress.

Damon stood beside her, slipping on his shirt and buttoning it up, tucking it into his pants. "Relax, it's not a big deal." He said.

Damon grabbed her hand and pulled her out of the door.

Bonnie could tell that Antonia blamed her for them being late for dinner eventhough she didn't utter a word when her and Damon walked into the dining room. Damon apologized for their tardiness and she smiled in returned. Bonnie's green eyes widen when Antonia pulled out a fucking bell and rang it, and just like that two servants walked out carrying their food. It was so ridiculously elitist that she almost laughed, but she didn't dare. Damon, who was seated next to her, took Bonnie's hand and kissed it; his blue eyes full of amusement. He'd been thinking the same thing, she smiled.

Bonnie thanked the servant who placed her dish in front of her and when she looked down at her food, Bonnie had to hold back the bile that rose up in her throat. It was some type of creamy calamari pasta dish with the tentacles on top like some disgusting form of garnish. She looked up from her plate and watched as everyone dug in, twirling the pasta around their forks before placing it in their mouth. The worst part was when Felix picked up a tentacle with his fingers and placed it on his extended tongue before retracting it into his mouth. Bonnie closed her eyes and swallowed hard, breathing deeply from her nose. Antonia noticed that Bonnie wasn't eating and called her out.

"Bonnie, is there something wrong with your food?" she asked, causing everyone to look at Bonnie.

Great. Bonnie smiled politely. "No, nothing is wrong…the food looks delicious…it's just that I don't like calamari."

Damon took her plate away and gave it to one of the servants. "Please, bring her something else that doesn't have calamari in it."

The servant nodded his head and disappeared from the room. Bonnie's green eyes flickered to Antonia and it was plain to see that she was offended. If Bonnie had not been pregnant, she would have forced herself to eat the dish, but she just couldn't do that now without causing herself to throw up. The servant came back with another pasta dish, but thankfully it was in a red meat sauce and no tentacles.

"I hope that this is more to your liking Bonnie." Antonia said, from the head of the table.

Bonnie nodded her head. "It is…thank you." She said, politely and proceeded to eat.

Adriano sat across the table from Bonnie and watched as she ate. He could tell that she was slightly embarrassed by the attention that was brought on her over the food. He noticed that she was very low key, not really saying much unless asked a direct question. He wanted to know more about her.

"Bonnie, what does your father do for a living." Adriano suddenly asked.

Bonnie swallowed the food in her mouth before speaking. "He's an English Professor at UCLA." She replied.

Adriano nodded his head. "So, is that where you and Damone met, at the university?"

Shit. Bonnie shook her head. "No, we didn't meet there."

Adriano waited for her to continue and when she didn't he quirked his brow. "So, where did the two of you meet then?" he pressed.

"I picked her up at a drug store." Damon interjected.

Bonnie blushed.

Felix laughed. "Alright older brother."

Bonnie couldn't believe that Damon had just said that to his family. Didn't he realize how bad that sounded? "He asked me out on a date, that's it." Bonnie clarified, looking pointedly at Felix.

"Don't get all bent out of shape, Bonnie…he married you didn't he…you had to do something right to get that ring on your finger." Felix winked, as his lips curved into a slow smile.

Bonnie tensed.

"Feliciano, understand this now so that we won't have any problems…I will not tolerate you speaking to her like that, you understand me." Damon said, looking at his younger brother.

Felix wiped the smile from his face and nodded his head. Antonia and Adriano's eyes met briefly before looking to Damon. "I'm sure Feliciano didn't mean any harm." Antonia said, evenly.

"Maybe so mamma, but I won't allow anyone to disrespect her." Damon stated.

Antonia looked at Bonnie. "I'm sure you weren't offended by what Feliciano said, now were you dear?"

Bonnie was offended, but she knew Antonia was looking for her to confirm her statement. "I'm sure Felix didn't mean any harm." Bonnie replied.

"Well, I'm ready for dessert." Antonia said, trying to change the subject. She nodded to the servants and they obediently took their plates away, disappearing from the room.

"So Damone, when do you have to get back to work?" Adriano asked, taking a sip from his wine glass.

Damon looked at his older brother. "Tuesday."

Antonia's eyes widen. "You're leaving after the funeral then?" she asked.

"Yes mamma, I'm afraid so." Damon said, casting a worried look in her direction by the sadness in her voice.

"But, you can't…you just got here." She said.

"I'm sorry mamma, but I have to get back home…I have a lot of things that need my attention." He said, gently.

Bonnie breathed a sigh of relief. Her heart had stopped beating for a second when Antonia was expecting them to stay longer. Thank heavens Damon had to get back to work.

* * *

><p>Benito Salvatore's funeral was attended by family, friends, associates and acquaintances alike. Bonnie had been astounded by the mass of people who attended the service. Antonia was inconsolable from the moment the family got into the black stretched Mercedes Benz limo to drive to the church. Her grief was so heart wrenching that Bonnie couldn't help but cry herself. Her eyes were so red and puffy that Bonnie had to slip on her big black Gucci shades to hide her eyes which only added to her elegantly chic mourning attire. Bonnie wore a vintage black Diane Von Furstenberg wrap dress and black pumps. Her long hair was pulled back in a twisted up do with side swept bangs. She looked like a young Jackie Onassis, but with flavor. Everyone eyed her from the moment she stepped out of the limo with the rest of the family, and they gasped when news spread that she was Damone's young wife.<p>

Damon didn't cry once, but he tightly held on to Bonnie's hand from the moment they got into the limo until the end of the funeral service. And, just like at Matt's funeral once the service was over, everyone came to Antonia's house to eat. The house was packed with people, but mostly family and Damon introduced her to everyone. But, because she was meeting so many people at once Bonnie didn't remember anyone's name as they all seemed to run together after a while. Damon wasn't to far from Bonnie's side all day, and she was grateful for that. She noticed how everyone was curiously watching her; Bonnie just knew that she was the topic of conversation on everyone's lips.

Bonnie found herself being pulled into her husband's arms.

"How are you holding up?" Damon asked.

"No, how are you holding up?" Bonnie countered, putting her arms around his waist.

Everyone's eyes seemed to be glued to the young couple as they embraced each other, admiring how stunning they looked together. They were going to make beautiful babies was the thought that crossed the majority of their minds, especially the older Italian women with soft smiles on their faces as they stared at Damon and Bonnie. No one could take their eyes off of them.

"I'm okay, but I'm just worried about mamma…she's devastated."

"I know." Bonnie said, quickly pecking him on the lips before hugging his neck.

Someone cleared his throat beside them. "I'm sorry to interrupt, but I need to see you for a moment Damone."

Damon let Bonnie go. "I'll be back okay." He told her.

Bonnie nodded her head. Damon wasn't gone for a full minute before a woman saddled up to Bonnie and just started a conversation.

"I wish I could have seen Antonia's face when Damone introduced you as his wife." She said, laughing.

"Excuse me?" Bonnie said.

The woman hit herself on the forehead with the palm of her hand. "I'm sorry, my name is Rose and I'm Damone's cousin on his father's side."

"Hi Rose, it's nice to meet you…I'm Bonnie." She said, politely.

Rose laughed again. "Oh sweetie, I know who you are…everybody does."

Bonnie nodded her head. She figured that by the way everyone was staring at her.

"Now that the introductions are over, tell me, what did Antonia say when she found out her prodigal son was married?"

What the fuck was wrong with this woman? What was her problem?

Rose saw the look on Bonnie's face and tried to rein herself in. "I'm sorry, I most seem like the rudest person." She said, taking a sip from her drink. Rose looked at Bonnie intently. "It's just that after the whole Elena thing I was curious to know Antonia's reaction, that's all, I didn't mean any harm." She apologized.

Bonnie's heart started to pound. "Elena?"

Rose nodded her head, taking another swallow from her drink. "Yeah, Benito and Antonia hated her, and when Damon refused to give her up they disowned him, but of course you already knew about that." She said, eyeing Bonnie.

Bonnie didn't comment.

Rose continued. "But, I thought when Elena died in that car accident that Damone would be brought back into the family, but for some reason that didn't happen."

Rose finished her drink. "Well anyway honey, you've married yourself into one hell of a family, good luck...you're going to need it."


	26. Chapter 26

**I do not own anything in regards to the Vampire Diaries**

Bonnie stood there motionless as she took in everything that Rose had said to her. _Damon had been disowned by his family because of this woman named Elena?_ Bonnie was pulled from her thoughts when she heard Antonia's loud voice carry across the room as she addressed everyone. She looked up to see Antonia standing in the middle of the room, surrounding by her three sons.

"Everyone knows how my Benito suffered for two long years before he lost his battle with cancer, but now he is no longer in pain, and I'm so grateful for that. I know that he is here with us and will continue to watch over all of us. I miss him so much, but I have with me his three sons and no mother could be more proud of her sons than I. Damone is now home and here to stay, and I would just like to announce here in front of all our family and friends that he will be moving back to Santa Barbara and taking over the running of the restaurant."

Some people gasped while others cheered and applauded at this surprising news. But, Bonnie was rendered speechless.

Oh god. Bonnie's heart squeezed inside of her chest. No, this couldn't be happening. Bonnie's green eyes swung to Damon, and he was looking directly at her, his face unreadable. Bonnie didn't realize that she was slowly shaking her head. She could feel the bile rising up in her throat. The room suddenly became stifling and the walls felt like they were closing in on her. She had to get some air or she would be sick all over Antonia's hardwood floors. Bonnie turned away from Damon, breaking eye contact to make her way out of the room, so she didn't see when Antonia took hold of Damon's arm to keep him by her side when he made the move to follow after her.

Bonnie made her way out into the garden, taking deep breaths as she held her stomach. She closed her eyes, breathing in deeply before releasing her breath. Bonnie did this over and over again trying to make herself feel better.

A deep voice came from behind her. "Hey are you alright?"

Bonnie opened her eyes and turned around. A tall, gorgeous blonde hair, green eyed man stood in front of her.

"Yes, I'm fine…I just need some air." Bonnie said, touching her head because it was now pounding.

"Okay, I don't want to alarm you or anything, but you look like you're about to pass out." He stated, with his hands reached out like he was ready to catch her at any moment.

Bonnie smiled a small smile, shaking her head. "I'm fine, I promise you…who are you anyway…you don't look like a Salvatore."

He furrowed his brow. "No ma'am…my name is Dean Winchester…I'm Mrs. Salvatore's bodyguard."

Bonnie chuckled lightly; her head was feeling kind of fuzzy. "That's very funny, but who are you really?"

Dean came closer to her because he could tell that she was about to pass out. "I'm the bodyguard." He said, again.

"No, you're not…Kevin Costner is the bodyguard." Bonnie said, then immediately fainted.

Dean caught Bonnie just in time, swinging her up in his arms and carrying her bridal style into the house. People gasped when they saw Dean carrying Damon's unconscious young wife in his big beefy arms. Damon's heart stopped when he saw them, practically pushing people out of the way to get to Bonnie.

"What the fuck happened?" Damon demanded.

"She fainted in the garden." Dean told him.

"Give her to me!" Damon yelled.

Damon barked at one of the servants to go get some smelling salt as he took Bonnie into the nearest private room which happened to be his father's office, closing the door behind them. Antonia, Adriano, and Feliciano came into the room minutes later after reassuring everyone that everything was fine.

"Damon, what happened to her?" Feliciano asked.

Damon had Bonnie laid out on his father's leather sofa. He sat beside her, holding her hand. "She fainted in the garden." He said, quietly.

"She fainted?" Antonia said almost in disgust. In her eyes, only weak women did that.

Damon heard his mother's tone and didn't like it. "She's pregnant, mamma." He stated sharply, as explanation.

Antonia was interrupted from responding to this startlingly news when the servant came back into the room with the smelling salt, handing it to Damon. He waved it underneath Bonnie's nose, bringing her to.

"What's going on?" she asked groggily, trying to sit up, but Damon stopped her.

"No baby, just lay back for a minute…you fainted." He explained.

Bonnie looked up at him in confusion. "What…I did…I don't remember anything except being in the garden talking to some guy who said that he was your mother's bodyguard…why does she need a bodyguard?" Bonnie asked, swallowing thickly before placing her hand on her head which started to pound again.

Damon looked at his family. "Leave us." He told them. He didn't mean to be curt, but his nerves were shot from everything that had transpired that day.

Damon watched the door close before focusing back on Bonnie, caressing her face. "You scared the hell out of me." He said, softly.

Why was her head hurting so badly? It felt like a migraine, but it had been years since she'd had one of those, not since her grandmother died. Bonnie looked at Damon and she remembered why she was in the garden.

Bonnie sat up, her throat felt dry. "I need some water."

Damon got up from the sofa and walked across the room to a little mini refrigerator and pulled out a bottle of water, bringing it to her. He sat down beside her and watched her drink.

Bonnie's eyes remained glued to the bottle of water in her hands, not looking at Damon. "You didn't even discuss it with me first." She said.

Damon sighed. He knew exactly what she was referring to. "Bonnie, I didn't know that my mother was going to make an announcement…I was going to wait until after everyone left to tell you."

"When did all of this happen?" she asked, shaking her head because just this morning they had started to pack their things to go home.

"That guy who interrupted us in the living room was my father's attorney…he came to get me for the reading of my father's will."

She turned to look at him.

His face was amazed. "Bonnie, my father left me his restaurants."

Bonnie wanted to be happy for Damon because maybe this was his father's way of forgiving him, but she couldn't stop the sense of panic rising up in her at the thought of moving to Santa Barbara and living with his mother.

Bonnie knew that she had to tread carefully. "I think that's really great, Damon, but why do we have to move here when you can commute."

"Bonnie, Adriano has to go back to Greece where he heads up my father's shipping company, and I have to step up and be here for my mother and Feliciano…they need me."

Bonnie looked away from him. "So, you're going to give up your job and house to move here…is this really what you want to do or do you feel obligated because of everything that happened." She asked, quietly.

Damon ran a frustrated hand through his black hair. "Bonnie, I've been away from my family for almost five fucking years…my father is dead and Adriano has to leave. My mother needs me now more than ever…I can't turn my back on them."

Bonnie got up from the sofa and walked to the window. "Damon, I don't want you to turn your back on your family, but did it ever occur to you how I would feel about all of this, or does my opinion not matter to you?"

Damon quickly got up and stood in front of her, cupping her face in his hands. "Of course your opinion matters to me." He said, vehemently.

Bonnie searched his eyes. She knew what she was about to say was selfish on her part, but she literally felt like she was fighting for her life. "And, what if I said that I didn't want to live here with your family." she said, as one tear slipped from her eyes.

Damon closed his eyes, exhaling. That was all she needed. Bonnie gently removed his hands from her face, and he opened his eyes as she backed away from him. She wasn't going to make him choose between her and his family because she had a strong feeling that she would come out on the losing side.

"Forget what I said, it's just the hormones talking." She said lightly as she started to walk away.

He grasped her arm, stopping her. She looked up at him. Whatever it was he wanted to say died on his lips.

She could see the confliction in his eyes. "Don't worry about it…everything is fine." She told him.

He slightly tightened his hold on her. "I think I should go eat something." She said, so that he'd let her go.

Damon cleared his throat. "I think living here will be good for us, especially with the baby coming…my mother could be a real big help to you."

Bonnie nodded her head. "You're right, she could…I'm going to go get me something to eat, okay." She said, lightly tugging on her arm.

Damon let go of her and watched as she walked out of the room. Bonnie bit her bottom lip to keep from crying as she made her way to the stairs to go to her room. She just needed to be alone so that she could think, and she couldn't do that surrounded by all of these people. Bonnie had one foot on the bottom step when Antonia's voice stopped her.

"Bonnie, may I please have a moment with you?" She asked.

Bonnie turned around and nodded her head. Antonia led her out into the garden where they could be alone. She sat down in her favorite chair and gestured for Bonnie to sit in the chair beside her.

Antonia's dark eyes went to Bonnie's stomach, instantly making Bonnie aware that she knew about the baby. For some reason, Bonnie braced herself.

"So, how far along are you?" she asked, gently.

Bonnie unconsciously rubbed her belly. "Almost three months."

Antonia smiled at Bonnie, for the first time displaying any warmth towards her. "You will be like me and not really start to show until your fifth month…I got a feeling that you'll carry your bambino small like I did." She said, kindly.

Bonnie didn't know what to say, so she didn't say anything.

"I loved being pregnant…it was the happiest times of my life, of course I know that every woman is different, but for me I really enjoyed it."

She looked at Bonnie and sighed. "I know that I haven't been very friendly towards you, but I am like that with new people…it takes time for me to warm up to a person." She explained.

Bonnie nodded her head.

"But, I have watched you with my son, and I can see that you love him very much."

Bonnie didn't realize that her green eyes had widened to the size of saucers in her head.

Antonia furrowed her brow at Bonnie's reaction, not understanding. "Why do you look that way…a wife is supposed to love her husband." She stated.

Bonnie swallowed hard, looking away from Antonia's intense dark eyes.

Antonia could see by the way Bonnie was behaving that there were some issues that already needed to be resolve in their new marriage.

"I can see that you are not like Elena…she did not love my boy, but used him… may she rot in hell for eternity for tearing my family apart." Antonia said venomously.

Bonnie's heart jumped at hearing Elena's name; she look at Antonia. "Damon won't talk to me about her."

Antonia nodded her head. "He is right to do so, let that _puttana _(whore) rot in her grave…don't give her life by talking about her it will only cause problems in your marriage."

Bonnie nodded her head.

Antonia unexpectedly took Bonnie's hand in hers causing Bonnie to immediately tense. "I saw your face when I announced that Damone would be moving back to Santa Barbara." She said, gently.

Bonnie lowered her eyes.

"I know that moving in with your in-laws doesn't seem to pleasing, but we need him, Bonnie." She said, softly.

Bonnie nodded her head in understanding.

"And, I want to get to know you…I would like it very much if we were close because I have always wanted a daughter." Antonia said, gently squeezing Bonnie's hand.

Bonnie nodded her head again, biting her bottom lip to keep from crying.

* * *

><p>Damon stood at the double glass doors watching his mother and wife talk in the garden. He hoped that his mother would calm Bonnie's nerves about moving to Santa Barbara. Adriano walked up and stood beside Damon; his eyes on his young sister in-law.<p>

"Are you going to tell her about the family?" Adriano asked, his blue eyes never leaving Bonnie.

"I think it's best that she doesn't know…she's got enough on her plate as it is, and I think knowing about our family would be too much for her to take right now." Damon said.

Adriano sighed. "Brother, you're going to have to tell her soon because she will find out…she's already met Dean."

Damon looked at his older brother. "How am I supposed to tell my young pregnant wife that she married into a mob family…you got any ideas?"

**AN: Hey guys, I am just as shocked as you are about Damon's family being in the mob. I don't know where in the hell that came from, but there it is… so, I am going to go with the flow and not fight it. And, yes that is Dean Winchester from Supernatural…I'm sorry…I couldn't resist!**


	27. Chapter 27

**AN: Hey guys, some of you are confused about the timeline, well, it's still summer time and school hasn't started back up yet. I know that a lot has happened which makes it seem like a lot of time as passed by, but it hasn't. And, to the reviewer who had to Google "mob" what you found is exactly what Damon's family is, a crime family. Though I'm not sure how deep I'm going to go into the mob dealings, so we'll just have to wait and see about that. And, as a reminder the genre of this story is Hurt/Comfort/Drama and that's all I'm going to say. Enjoy!**

I do not own anything in regards to the Vampire Diaries

Bonnie watched Antonia go back into the house, but she decided to remain outside in the garden because not only was it beautiful, but it was peaceful as well. She slipped her feet out of her Diane Von Furstenberg black pumps, bringing her legs to her chest with her small feet firmly planted on the chair. She rested her head on her knees. All day, Bonnie had thought about her father, and she wondered what he was doing right now. Knowing him, he was probably at home in his office looking over something that needed his immediate attention. Bonnie bet that he hadn't even had dinner yet. He would probably go out later and have dinner with one of his colleagues. Silent tears slipped from her eyes because she realized how much she missed him. He felt like a million miles away. Bonnie smelled Damon's cologne and realized he was here with her. Damn, why couldn't he just let her be, for once? She quickly wiped her tears away before lifting up her head. She saw out the corner of her eye that he was seated in the chair next to her, she didn't look at him.

"Did you and my mother have a nice talk?" he asked.

He was here to do damage control, and it wouldn't be long before he said sorry to gloss over his latest misdeed. Bonnie wasn't in the mood to hear anything that he had to say. She stared at the beautiful yellow-orange flowers in front of her wondering what they were called.

"So what, you're not talking to me now?" He asked, leaning forward and resting his forearms on his legs, his blue eyes trained on her beautiful face.

"Would you even care?" she asked, looking at him.

He could tell that she'd been crying. "Of course I care, Bonnie."

She laughed bitterly. "Yeah right." She said, looking away.

"I know you're upset with me and I'm sorry okay."

And, there it was, right on cue. She looked at him. "Do you realized you say that to me an awful lot…I'm sorry…it's like you think that as long as you tell me that it makes everything you do okay but it's not…not really because you always do whatever the hell you want any way without consulting me on anything and expect me to just accept it and go along with the program like some mindless idiot."

Damon shook his head. "You know that's not true...you're being emotional, Bonnie."

She couldn't believe that he'd just said that, but of course he was a man and that's their reasoning for everything when it comes to an upset woman.

"You're so full of shit, Damon…you know that?" She said, shaking her head.

Damon's jaw ticked.

Bonnie could see that she'd hit a nerve; he didn't like her speaking to him like that. "So what, you're mad now?" she taunted.

He just glared at her, saying nothing.

"Don't be mad… why don't we go upstairs and fuck…I'm sure that'll make you feel better…and let's face it, that's about the only time you're aware of me or my feelings, so we both win." She said, trying to be funny, but couldn't quite mask the hurt in her voice.

Damon looked away from her.

Bonnie studied his profile. "That's about the only thing I'm good for right. Eventhough we are married, I'm nothing more than a glorified whore, sitting around waiting for you to fuck me." She sneered.

His blue eyes were hard as he looked at her. "I think you need to stop talking, now."

She laughed bitterly. "Really…why…because you don't like hearing the truth?" She held up her left hand. "This ring on my finger is a joke!" She said, angrily. "It has no meaning behind it…it's worthless!" she said, pulling it off her finger and throwing it at him. "A whore shouldn't wear a wedding ring, Damon." She said, heatedly. Bonnie could feel herself about to cry, so she jumped up to flee before she embarrassed herself in front of him.

Damon easily caught her by her wrist, stopping her. He stood up, towering over her. "If I didn't know any better I would swear that you were high on something right now because I've never seen you act like this." He said, struggling to keep his temper.

"Maybe, I've just had enough of your bullshit." She seethed.

She'd pushed him too far. He turned nasty, leaning down, getting directly in her face. "So, what the fuck are you going to do about it, huh…just remember, Bonnie…I'm all you got…you can't exactly go running back home to daddy now, can you." He sneered, letting go of her wrist and walking away from her.

Bonnie swallowed hard, watching him leave. Tears slipped down her face. She angrily wiped them away with the back of her hand and slipped her shoes back on. Bonnie walked into the house and went straight to their bedroom and got her purse, grabbing Damon's car keys off of the dresser. She made her way down the stairs, ignoring the curious stares directed her way and walked out of the front door. She got into Damon's Audi and sped away from the house. The further she got away from that house the better she felt. Bonnie changed the radio station in the car and blasted the volume when Papa Roach's "Burn" came on, yelling the lyrics at the top of her lungs as she made her way to Los Angeles.

* * *

><p>Bonnie got to Caroline's house a little after eight o'clock at night, but it was still light outside. Caroline was shocked when she opened the door to find Bonnie standing there, looking like Jackie O in her big black sunglasses which she noticed immediately were Gucci and her vintage black Diane Von Furstenberg wrap dress and matching black pumps. Bonnie looked like a million bucks, until she took off her sunglasses and Caroline saw that she'd been crying. Caroline didn't say anything, but just pulled her best friend into a tight hug.<p>

Caroline sat there quietly on her bed and waited for Bonnie to finish changing in the bathroom. Caroline had lent Bonnie some clothes to put on so she'd be more comfortable. Bonnie came out of the bathroom looking like her teenage self instead of the elegantly dressed sophiscated woman that had showed up at her door no more than ten minutes ago. Caroline watched as Bonnie laid her dress on the bed and placed her black pumps on the floor. Caroline shamelessly looked at the designer tag and smiled; she had nailed the dress and shoes on sight. She knew her fucking designers.

"So, how was the funeral?" Caroline asked.

Bonnie plopped down onto the bed, facing Caroline. "It was like any other funeral, really sad…although there were a lot of people there…it was like Damon's father had been someone important like the Pope or something…it was kind of weird."

"What is the rest of his family like?" Caroline asked, curiously.

Bonnie sighed. "They're okay, I guess. I haven't really gotten a chance to know them yet, but I think you would like Damon's younger brother, Felix…he is quite the character and he knows Jay Z and Beyoncé." She said, laughing.

Caroline's eyes grew big. "Really!" she said, excitedly.

Bonnie shrugged her shoulders. "That's what he said."

Bonnie lowered her eyes, rubbing the fabric of her dress between her fingers, and Caroline noticed that she wasn't wearing her wedding ring.

"Bonnie, what's going on?" she asked, concerned.

Bonnie shook her head, biting her lip. "We're moving to Santa Barbara to live with his mother."

Caroline gasped.

Bonnie nodded her head. "Now that his father is dead, Damon's mother needs him…his older brother is the head of some shipping company in Greece and will be leaving soon, so that means that Damon has to step up and be the man of the house."

Caroline couldn't help it, she laughed. "What?"

Bonnie shrugged. "I guess it's an Italian thing…they take care of their women even if they don't need taking care of."

"Damn." Caroline said, shaking her head. "I guess that means I'm not going to see you as often as I like now because Santa Barbara is like two hours away."

Bonnie's phone went off in her Hermes purse, which Caroline was still trying to get over that her friend now owned. She was dying to go through Bonnie's new wardrobe. Caroline watched as Bonnie shut off her phone without bothering to see who was calling.

"Can I spend the night?" Bonnie asked.

"You know you don't have to ask, of course you can spend the night." She said, lightly slapping Bonnie's leg.

Bonnie's body immediately relaxed. "Have you had dinner yet because I haven't and I'm starving?"

Caroline hopped off the bed. "I haven't had anything either…what do you want to eat?"

"I want some Mexican food, how does enchiladas with some yellow rice sound?" Bonnie asked.

"That sounds great, but I thought you didn't feel up to going out?"

"I don't, but I was hoping that you could go pick it up for us." Bonnie said, pleadingly.

"Sorry Bon, but my car is in the shop, and my mom has her car."

Shit. She really had her heart set on some Mexican food, but she didn't feel up to driving to the restaurant after that long drive from Santa Barbara. Fuck it, she was going to have her Mexican food. Caroline watched as Bonnie went into her purse and pulled out some keys and a gorgeous leather wallet. She opened the wallet and pulled out a crisp hundred dollar bill.

Bonnie looked at Caroline intently. "You can drive Damon's car, but please be careful, alright and on the way back stop by the store and get some Breyers Rocky Road ice cream."

"Okay, Jackie O." Caroline said, chuckling.

Bonnie jerked her head back in confusion. "Why Jackie Onassis?"

"Because that's who you looked like when you showed up at my door, looking all rich and sophisticated." Caroline laughed.

Bonnie rolled her eyes. "Whatever."

* * *

><p>It took Caroline forty five minutes to bring everything back, but it was well worth the wait. They sat down at Caroline's kitchen table and stuffed themselves with the delicious food. By the time they were done, Tyler and Jeremy had stopped by, both were shocked when they saw Bonnie.<p>

"If it isn't our long lost Bonnie…what are you doing here girl?" Tyler asked, hugging her.

Bonnie laughed. "Can't I come visit my friends?

Tyler let her go. "I don't know, you tell me…I thought Damon had you on lockdown."

Bonnie rolled her eyes.

Jeremy took his turn to hug her. "It's good to see you, Bonnie."

Bonnie hugged him back. "Thank you, Jere."

They all sat in Caroline's living room, watching television and laughing and talking like old times. Before Bonnie's life had changed so drastically. It felt good sitting here with her friends and being nothing, but a teenager with no real problems to speak of even though that couldn't be further from the truth, but she needed this. She needed to be with her friends. After a while, Caroline fixed everyone a big bowl of Rock Road ice cream, and everything felt right with the world until Caroline's doorbell rang.

"Bonnie, get the door since you're closest." Caroline said, while stuffing her face with ice cream.

Bonnie sighed, getting up. She opened the door and froze.

A very pissed off Damon stood at Caroline's door. How the fuck did he know where Caroline lived?

"Get your shit and let's go." He told her.

Bonnie swallowed hard. "What are you doing here?"

Damon looked over her head into the house where all eyes were on him. He looked back at Bonnie. "I suggest you do what I say before I embarrass you in front of your friends, now get your fucking shit and let's go now." He threatened.

Bonnie could see that he was beyond angry, and he would indeed embarrass her and not think twice about it.

"Just give me a minute okay." She said.

When she went to close the door, he stopped her. "Leave it open." He told her.

Bonnie's spine stiffed. She nodded her head and turned away to go upstairs to get her things. Caroline followed behind her.

Tyler and Jeremy stared at Damon with blatant hostility. Damon vowed that if they tried to intervene, he would not take it easy on them because of their age. No one would come between him and his wife. He didn't give a fuck how old they were.

Upstairs, Bonnie quietly gathered her things together. When she had everything, she turned around and found herself being wrapped in Caroline's arms.

"You don't have to go…we can call the police or something." Caroline said, with her voice catching.

Bonnie pulled back. "You would do that, wouldn't you?" Bonnie said, laughing softly.

"You're damn right I would." she said, wiping the tears from her face.

Bonnie bit her bottom lip. "You were right you know."

Caroline furrowed her brow. "Right about what?"

A tear slipped down Bonnie's face. "I should have ended things between me and Damon a long time ago…hell, I shouldn't have gone out with him in the first place, but it's too late now because I'm in too deep and have gone too far to ever get out…I should have listened to you." Bonnie said, hugging her again quickly before walking out of the room.

Caroline's heart painfully squeezed in her chest as she watched Bonnie walk away from her because for some reason it felt like Bonnie was walking out of her life forever.

Bonnie came down the stairs and both guys stood up to tell her goodbye.

Tyler hugged her first and whispered in her ear. "I think I can take him." Bonnie chuckled softly, pulling away.

Damon watched as Jeremy pulled Bonnie into his arms and for some reason this irked the hell out of him.

"If you ever need me all you have to do is call, and I swear to god I'll be there." He told her.

Bonnie pulled away, looking into his eyes. He meant it. Bonnie bit her lip, nodding her head. Bonnie walked out of Caroline's house, shutting the door behind her. She didn't look at Damon as she made her way to the car and saw Dean Winchester for the first time. Their eyes met briefly, and she could see what looked to sympathy on his face.

"Thank you Dean for the ride." Damon said, walking to his car.

Dean nodded his head before getting into his car and driving away.

Damon looked down at Bonnie. "Give me my keys." He told her.

Bonnie reached into her purse and handed him the keys. Damon stood in front of her and placed her ring back on her finger. She looked up into his icy blue eyes.

"Until death do we part, Bonnie."

And, she could see that he meant it.


	28. Chapter 28

**I do not own anything in regards to the Vampire Diaries**

_Damon stood in front of her and placed her ring back on her finger. She looked up into his icy blue eyes. _

"_Until death do we part, Bonnie."_

It played over and over in Bonnie's mind; she couldn't get it out of her head. The way his blue eyes glinted when he ominously recited their marriage vow, tightly gripping her hand as he slipped her wedding ring back on her finger. Because it was so late, Damon took them home to Malibu instead of driving all the back to Santa Barbara. Damon was quiet in the car, saying nothing as he drove through the light traffic. Bonnie kept throwing nervous glances his way, but he never once turned to look at her. She glanced down at his hands and noticed that he was gripping the steering wheel, literally white knuckling it. She worried her bottom lip between her teeth, thinking about what to say to him. But, nothing would come to her mind, so Bonnie didn't say anything which was for the best because Damon would have snapped had she uttered one word; he was that mad with her.

They silently walked into the beach house, and it seemed like they had been away from home for forever. But, the moment of contentment at being home again faded away when she watched Damon walked to the bar to fix him a drink and Bonnie's heart started to race. Oh god, no. Bonnie stood rooted to the spot, her mind frantically going over what happened the last time he drank, she couldn't go through that again.

"I'm sorry I shouldn't have left…I was wrong to do that." She said, looking at him.

Damon's hand paused from pouring the alcohol into a glass as his hard blue eyes went to her and traveled down her body at her clothes. She had on a pair of white Juicy Couture sweatpants and matching short sleeved v- neck shirt and Damon noticed for the first time that she wasn't wearing in shoes. She was still holding her black pumps and dress, along with her purse in her arms. She looked so young and small…and scared. Damon looked down at the bottle of Bourbon in his hands, knowing that's why she was afraid.

His jaw tensed. "Go to bed, Bonnie." He said, evenly.

Bonnie didn't move, her mouth and throat felt dry. Damon watched as she nervously wet her lips with her tongue. "I'm sorry, okay." She said again with her voice slightly trembling.

Damon's face was hard. "That's the second time you've left me, Bonnie." He said, gritted out.

Bonnie shook her head. "No, it wasn't like that."

Damon slammed the bottle of Bourbon back down on the bar surface. "That's exactly how it was!" he snapped.

Bonnie jumped, her heart pounding in her chest. "I didn't leave you…I just needed to get away."

His blue eyes glinted angrily. "You mean get away from me."

Why was he turning this into something that it wasn't? "I wasn't trying to leave or get away from _you_…I just needed some space."

Damon was seething. "How do you think I felt when I discovered that my wife had left me again, for the second time and on the same fucking day I buried my father!" he yelled.

Tears slipped down her face. "Why do you keep saying that…I didn't leave you!" she screamed.

"Then what do you call it, Bonnie! You took off your fucking wedding ring and threw it at me, and the next thing I know, you're gone!" he shouted.

Bonnie took a ragged breath. "I just needed some time away, that's all…you were so hateful to me, throwing my father in my face that I just couldn't take it anymore and I had to get out."

Some of Damon's anger died down. The moment the words had come out of his mouth he had regretted them. He had seen the hurt look on her face at his callous words, and instead of telling her that he didn't mean to say it, he just walked away.

Damon closed the distance between them, standing in front of her. He took her things from her and placed them on the leather sofa. He gently cupped her beautiful face in his hands, staring at her intently as he wiped away her tears with his thumbs. "I was wrong to bring up your father like that…I didn't mean to hurt you."

Bonnie closed her eyes, nodding her head. She felt Damon gently kiss her lips. She opened her mouth for him, and Damon slipped his eager tongue inside, pulling her against his body and wrapping his arms around her. The kiss became demanding as Damon placed his hand on the back of her head, ravaging her mouth until she could barely breathe. He backed her against the wall.

Bonnie broke away from the kiss, panting hard. "No…the bed."

Damon picked her up and Bonnie wrapped her legs around his waist. He laid her down on the bed, and Bonnie watched as he stood between her legs and took off his shirt. She wet her lips in anticipation, her eyes dropping to his waist when he started to unfasten his belt. Once Damon was free of his clothes, Bonnie got a look at just how badly he wanted her. He was rock hard and ready to wear her out. Damon reached for the waist band of her pants and started to pull them down, along with her panties. In no time, she was bear from the waist down, and Damon grab the back of her knees, spreading her legs apart. When he bent down, Bonnie closed her eyes in anticipation for the first swipe of his tongue which always undid her. But, after a few long seconds of nothing happening she opened her eyes, sitting up on her elbows. Damon's head was between her legs, but he wasn't doing anything.

"What's wrong…what are you doing?" she asked, confused.

Damon looked up at her, his blue eyes heated, almost smoldering. "I love the smell of your pussy …I'm addicted to it…I would know you anywhere."

Bonnie's breath caught.

Damon lowered his head and went to town on her pussy, making Bonnie moan and quiver as earth shattering pleasure coursed through every nerve ending in her body. When she came, Damon slipped inside of her tightness and slowly began to fuck her. But, Bonnie didn't want it gentle, not this time. "Rougher." She whispered softly to him and had the nerve to lick his ear with her tongue before biting down on his lobe with her teeth. Damon growled like an animal, and Bonnie knew that she had just unleashed the beast inside of him and loved every minute of it. Afterwards, Damon held Bonnie in his arms and just as she was falling asleep she heard him say, "That will be the last time you try to leave me, Bonnie…understand this now, I will never let you go…never."

She stayed awake for a long time after that.

* * *

><p>Damon took care of everything for their move to Santa Barbara and by the following week they were settled into Antonia's house. Antonia told Bonnie that she could redecorate her and Damon's bedroom, but Bonnie politely declined, stating that the bedroom was fine the way it was and no changes needed to be made, which was true. It was weird having servants do everything for her. Bonnie had been taught at a young age to be self- sufficient, so coming into an environment where everything was being done for her was taking some time to get used to. It also left her with a lot of free time on her hands. Damon was busy with the restaurants. And, when Felix was home, he slept during the day because he partied at night, and Antonia was busy running the household, making sure the staff was doing their jobs because she ran a tight ship which left Bonnie to her own devices, and she was bored out of her mind. Of course, there was a big swimming pool, a tennis court and theater room, but none of those things was fun doing it alone.<p>

Bonnie had had enough, she would drive the two hours to Los Angeles and spend the day with her friends, so she called ahead first to make sure that Caroline was at home before making that long drive. Bonnie perked up immediately. It was ten o'clock in the morning and already blazing hot outside. So, Bonnie wore a pair of white shorts with a green ribbed tank top and cute little scandals that showed off her pretty, small feet. Her hair was pulled back into a clamp with side swept bangs. Bonnie had just descended the stairs when Antonia stopped her.

"Bonnie, where are you going dressed like that?" Antonia asked, glancing down in disapproval at her attire.

Bonnie looked down at her clothes not seeing anything wrong with what she had on. "I'm going to spend the day with my friends."

Antonia shook her head. "No, I do not think Damone would like that…it is best if you stay here." She said.

"I'm just going to visit my friends, it's not a big deal…I'll be back this evening." She said, trying to keep her voice light.

Things were different now, and Antonia hated that Damon hadn't told Bonnie yet about their family. But, this was her son's decision and she had to respect that, but she couldn't just let Bonnie leave and go off alone by herself, it was too dangerous. "No Bonnie, I think it is best if you stay here."

Bonnie kept her tone respectful. "I will be back in time for dinner." She said, and walked out of the door.

Antonia sighed, shaking her head.

* * *

><p>Bonnie and Caroline went to see a movie and by the time it was over they were hungry. So, they went to the Court, it was a grill restaurant where the students from their school went to eat and hang out. Bonnie felt funny going there knowing she was the latest gossip one everyone's lips, but Caroline had assured her that people were no longer talking about her. It was pretty dead when they walked inside of the restaurant, making Bonnie feel more comfortable because she really didn't feel up to running into anyone that they knew from school. They sat down and ordered.<p>

"So, how did things go with Damon when he came to get you?" Caroline asked, digging into her chicken salad.

Bonnie shrugged her shoulders, swallowing the nachos she had in her mouth. "He was angry and pissed off, but then he got over it."

Caroline smirked. "Yeah, I wonder how that happened."

Bonnie rolled her eyes, taking a sip from her glass of lemonade.

"Just admit it, Bonnie…you gave up the pussy to pacify him." She said, laughing.

Bonnie blushed. "No, it wasn't like that."

"So, you didn't have sex with him?" Caroline asked, raising her brow.

"Yes…but it wasn't to pacify him…he had already calmed down before that, so it wasn't like I was using sex to control him or anything…I wouldn't do something like that." Bonnie said, somewhat agitated.

Caroline took Bonnie's hand. She could tell that she had struck a nerve. "Hey Bonnie, I didn't mean anything by that…I was just messing with you, okay."

Bonnie nodded her head, squeezing Caroline's hand before letting go. She knew that Caroline didn't mean any harm, but her words had hit a little too close to home because she was trying desperately to not feel like the only thing she brought to their marriage was her body.

A few minutes later, Tyler and Jeremy walked into the restaurant and sat down at their table. They instantly went for Bonnie's nachos, stuffing their face and Bonnie got mad.

"Hey…I don't know where your grubby hands have been!" she said meanly, snatching her plate away.

"Bonnie, don't make me have to act like Damon and show my ass in this restaurant." Tyler said, grabbing for her plate.

Caroline and Jeremy looked at Bonnie's stunned face and burst out laughing. Bonnie couldn't help it and laughed herself, letting go of her plate. Damn, Damon had really made an impression on her friends.

"Go ahead and have the rest of it…and if you are still hungry when you're done with this, I'll treat you guys to another platter." She offered generously.

Tyler leaned over and kissed her cheek, getting nacho cheese on her face. "Now there's my sweet Bonnie."

Bonnie scrunched up her nose in mock disgust, wiping her face with a napkin. "Gross."

Jeremy looked at Bonnie. "That baby is making you mean, Bonnie…it's not even born yet and already is taking after its father."

Tyler snickered while Caroline tried to cover her smile by taking a swallow of her soda.

"Hey guys, come on…Damon is not that bad." She said, playing with the straw in her lemonade.

Jeremy rolled his eyes. "Bonnie, that guy is a major dick."

Bonnie got mad. She loved Damon and wouldn't allow anyone to attack him. "You don't know him Jeremy…you've only met him a couple of times!"

Jeremy got angry himself, his voice rising. "And, each fucking time I saw him, he was a complete bastard to you and to us!"

Bonnie looked around the table at her friends and noticed that Caroline and Tyler wouldn't meet her eyes. She didn't say anything else because apparently they felt the same way as Jeremy . Bonnie took her wallet out of her purse and slapped two twenty dollar bills down on the table, preparing to leave. She gathered up her things and stood up. Jeremy angrily stood up as well, taking the money off the table.

He grabbed her arm, spinning Bonnie around to face him. "We don't want his fucking money, Bonnie." He said, angrily holding the money out to her.

Tears welled up in Bonnie's green eyes, but before she could respond Jeremy was roughly pulled from her and slammed up against the wall by a very threatening looking Dean Winchester.

"Keep your fucking hands to yourself or next time I'll break them off!" Dean growled.

Bonnie gulped.

Tyler and Caroline jumped up from the table, scared for Jeremy's life.

What the hell was Dean doing here? Bonnie thought. But, she quickly snapped out of it when Jeremy tried to buck against Dean, only making Dean madder. So, he tightened his hold on Jeremy, making his scared face turn blood red.

"Dean, let him go!" Bonnie yelled, panicking because Jeremy looked like he was about to pass out.

Caroline and Tyler looked at Bonnie with dropped jaws. "Bonnie, you know this guy?" they asked in unison.

Bonnie nodded her head, not looking at them. Her eyes remained glued to Dean's harsh, angry face.

"Dean, he's my friend." Bonnie said, walking up to stand beside him.

Dean looked down at her. "He didn't look like your friend when he roughly grabbed you by your arm."

Bonnie sighed. "Just let him go…please."

Dean let go of Jeremy. And, Jeremy struggled for breath, looking embarrassed.

Dean looked back down at Bonnie. "Are you finished here?" he asked.

Bonnie looked around at her friends. Everyone was still reeling from what happened. She might as well go home and let everyone cool down before they all talked again. So, she nodded her head.

Caroline couldn't let her leave like this. "Bonnie, don't go." She said, pleadingly.

Bonnie hugged her. "It's getting late, Care…I have to go."

Tyler kissed her cheek. "I'll talk to you later, okay." He said, meaningfully.

Bonnie nodded her head before her eyes went to Jeremy. She could see that he was sorry for grabbing her, but he was also embarrassed and wouldn't want to talk to her right now, so she didn't say anything to him.

Bonnie silently walked to her car with Dean walking beside her.

He opened her car door for her, and Bonnie looked up at him. "What are you doing here?" she asked.

He leaned against the opened door. "Antonia sent me to look after you." He informed her.

Bonnie shook her head in confusion. "Why would she do that?"

Dean knew that Bonnie wasn't yet aware of the family's ties to the mob, so he was careful with his words. "She just felt better knowing that I was keeping an eye on you."

For some reason that made Bonnie mad. "I don't need a fucking babysitter!" she said, angrily.

Dean wasn't fazed by her outburst. "Relax…I'm not a fucking babysitter…I'm your new bodyguard."


	29. Chapter 29

**I do not own anything in regards to the Vampire Diaries**

Bonnie was held captivated, she couldn't look away from the sight before her; it was so amazingly awesome as she stood in front of the full length mirror staring at her tiny baby bump. Finally, she was actually showing. It would be barely noticeable to anyone else, but Bonnie knew her body and could see the growth and development of her baby. Wow, her baby.

Bonnie gently patted her slightly protruded stomach. "I can see you growing in there, little baby." She said, softly. "I can't wait to meet you."

Bonnie's thoughts turned to her grandmother, wishing that she could be here right now to see this. She wondered what her grandmother would think about all of this. Bonnie bit her lip; she could really use her Grams' wisdom and advice as stumbled through her new life. Bonnie's heart squeezed painfully in her chest. Over the years when she became sad like this thinking about her grandmother she would always play her dad's Dianne Reeves CD. There was a song called "Better Days" that always reminded Bonnie of her grandmother. It was like someone had written this song especially for her and Sheila Bennett. Whenever Bonnie sang this song, she could feel her grandmother's presence. This song always made her cry, but it also brought needed comfort when she felt alone and was missing her Grams like crazy. Bonnie knew the words by heart and started to sing it softly to her baby as she rubbed her belly.

Damon turned off the shower and cocked his head when he heard someone singing, realizing that it was Bonnie. He stood there with water dripping from his body and listened as she sang softly in a beautiful, clear voice. He didn't know that she could sing. He stepped out of the shower, wrapping a towel around his waist and opened the bathroom door to see Bonnie standing across the bedroom with her shirt raised, revealing her stomach. He quirked his brow and walked towards her. When Bonnie saw his reflection in the mirror, she stopped singing and turned towards him.

"I've started to show." She said, smiling.

Damon looked down at her belly and saw that she was right; she was beginning to show. It was a small bump, like Bonnie had had too much to eat. He placed his hand on the tiny bump and it was hard, making no mistake that it was a baby and not last night's dinner. He smiled down at her; she looked so beautiful standing there smiling with love shining in her green eyes. He drew closer to her glowing face, unable to resist her sweet mouth and kissed her softly. Bonnie's eyes fluttered closed as her hand touched his face. She loved moments like this when he was sweet and loving. She wished her friends could see this side to him. When Damon was like this, nothing else mattered.

Bonnie pulled away looking into his eyes as she caressed his cheek. "Why can't you always be like this?" she asked, softly.

Damon looked at her intently, his blue eyes dropping to her lips and leaned down to kiss her again, but this time more deeply and passionately. His hand slipped into her pajama bottoms, and Bonnie grabbed his hand, stopping him from going any further as she broke away from the kiss.

"No Damon." she said, searching his eyes. "Don't do that." She said, gently.

Damon removed his hand, his jaw tensed. "I can't touch you now?" he asked, tersely.

Bonnie sighed, removing her hand from his face. "No, I'm not saying that, we were having a sweet moment…why couldn't you just let it be instead of turning it into sex."

Damon walked away from her, and Bonnie bit her lip.

"What are you doing?" she asked, following behind him.

Damon didn't look at her. "I need to get dressed…I have to get to the restaurant."

Bonnie shook her head in confusion. "So, you're leaving now?"

"Yeah, I have a lot of work to do." He said, walking to the closet.

Bonnie couldn't believe his nerve. "But, just moments ago you had enough time to have sex, but now all of a suddenly you have to leave!"

Damon ignored her, throwing his clothes on the bed. "Bonnie, don't start." He said, irritated.

Bonnie stood behind him. "Why do you keep treating me like this? I don't understand it…I don't understand you…are you still angry with me about lying about my age…are you trying to punish me because I got pregnant and you had to marry?" she asked, brokenly.

His back stiffed.

She couldn't take it anymore; she'd had enough. Blame it on the hormones or the desperate need to know that she meant more to him than just a great fuck, but whatever the case, Bonnie lost it.

"Answer me, dammit!" she screamed, tears rolling down her face.

Damon swung around to face her, his face angry. "What the fuck do you want me to say?" he yelled, getting in her face.

For once, this didn't intimidate her. Bonnie stood her ground. "Tell me why you keep pushing me away…why won't you let me in?"

Damon's eyes got big. "You're the one who just pushed me away…I wanted to be with you Bonnie and you said no!"

"Right because you wanted to have sex, and that's all you ever want from me! You never talk to me anymore…the only time we talk is when we argue, Damon. It didn't used to be this way and you know it…we used to talk all the time about everything. But, when you found out that I'd been lying to you all of that changed, and you have been treating me differently ever since…just admit it!" she shouted.

Damon ran a frustrated hand through his wet hair, not knowing what to say to her. He could see that she was really upset and needed to calm down for the sake of the baby. His face softened.

He gently took hold of her face. "You can't keep getting upset like this, Bonnie…it's not good for the baby." He said calmly.

She pulled his hands from her face. "Damon, I can't keep living like this…I need to know exactly how you feel about me because just being your fuck buddy is not going to cut it anymore…I want more in a relationship than that and if you can't give it to me then we are in trouble."

Damon could see in her eyes that she was serious. "Bonnie…"

She cut him off, her green eyes unwavering. "I love you…I've loved you from the very beginning…and even after you found out that I'd been lying and you became so cold and distant towards me I still loved you…and even now when you say things that hurt my feelings, I still love you Damon, and no matter how hard I try to harden my heart against you, I can't…so, you need to decide what you are going to do. Either you are going to forgive me for lying to you and try to make our marriage work or you need to let me go because I won't allow my baby to be affected by our toxic relationship, I won't do it." She said, with finality.

Damon watched her leave the room. He sat down hard on the bed, bending over with his head in his hands. He knew that Bonnie loved him, he'd known for a while, but to hear her actually say the words out loud made his heart constrict in his chest. He could see in her eyes that she wanted for him to say the words back to her, but he couldn't. Yes he loved her, but to admit that would make him weak. At least that is how he felt. But, one thing was for sure, he wasn't going to let her go.

* * *

><p>As Bonnie walked down the stairs, she made up her mind to not let what was happening between her and Damon dampen her spirits because she was so happy about the baby. And, she wouldn't let anyone ruin this moment for her not even him. She'd told Damon how she felt and what she wanted and now he knew. She had done and said everything she needed to; it was now his move.<p>

Antonia and surprisingly Felix were having breakfast in the dining room when Bonnie walked in wearing her pajamas. Antonia looked at Bonnie in disapproval because to her it wasn't decent to come downstairs wearing bed clothes. But when Bonnie smiled, Antonia somewhat softened.

Bonnie walked up to Antonia and raised her shirt. "Look, I'm starting to show." She said, excitedly.

At any other time, Antonia would have been scandalized by such behavior, but when she saw Bonnie's little baby bump, she couldn't help but smile and touch her small stomach. Felix leaned around the table so that he could see as well. He raised his brow, smirking.

"You can barely see it, Bonnie." He said.

"Hush, Feliciano." Antonia said, sharply.

Felix snapped his mouth shut.

Antonia rubbed Bonnie's stomach. "I see him growing in your belly, Bonnie." She said and then leaned closer to her stomach and started to talk to the baby in Italian."

"What did you say?" Bonnie asked curiously when Antonia finished and pulled down her shirt.

"I told him that I was going to spoil him rotten. " Antonia said, smiling.

Bonnie shook her head. "Why do you and Damon insist that the baby's a boy?"

Antonia patted her chest. "I just feel it in here." She answered.

After witnessing everything that happened, Damon finally walked into the dining room. When he came around the table to kiss his mother good morning, Bonnie moved out of the way and grabbed herself a muffin before sitting down.

"Bonnie was just showing us her belly." Antonia told him.

Damon nodded his head. "I saw." He said, looking down at the table at Bonnie.

He watched as she poured herself a glass of orange juice.

"Soon, we will need to fix up a nursery for the baby." Antonia said, trying to gain Damon's attention.

Damon looked back at his mother. "Mamma, we have plenty of time for all of that."

Antonia sighed. "Okay fine…I won't rush."

"I have to get going...it's going to be a long day today." Damon said, looking down at Bonnie. She didn't acknowledge him.

Damon walked to where Bonnie was sitting down and tilted up her chin with the tip of his hand, kissing her lips. He pulled away, looking intently into her eyes. "I'll see you tonight." He told her and walked out of the dining room.

* * *

><p>When Bonnie finished breakfast, she went back upstairs to shower and change. She was hoping since Felix was up that they could hang out today. Bonnie was looking through her closet for something to wear when the first pain in her stomach hit her. She grabbed onto the closet door for support to keep from falling to the floor. The pain didn't last long and started to subside, and Bonnie straightened up. She went to turn around when a second pain hit with more force, causing her to scream out loud before passing out.<p>

Feliciano was headed upstairs when he heard Bonnie's bloodcurdling scream and rushed up the stairs two at a time, bursting through her bedroom door to find her unconscious on the floor in a pool of blood.


	30. Chapter 30

**PART II**

I do not own anything in regards to the Vampire Diaries

Damon was a train wreck for two long agonizing weeks and there seemed to be no end in sight. Bonnie had hemorrhaged, suffering a miscarriage, and because she'd hit her head when she collapsed to the floor, she was now in a coma. Losing the baby was bad enough, but the thought of losing Bonnie was driving Damon out of his mind. He stayed by Bonnie's bedside, holding her hand and talking to her, pleading with her to wake up. She looked so damn small and fragile laying in that big hospital bed that it hurt to look at her. Damon cried, telling her over and over again how much he loved her, wishing that he'd told her that before all of this happened.

Everyone was worried for Damon; there were days when Antonia and Felix had to force him to leave Bonnie's hospital room and go home to get some sleep because he was wearing himself thin with the constant worry and daily vigils at her bedside. But, Damon didn't care about himself; all he could think of was being by Bonnie's side when she woke up. Caroline, Jeremy, and Tyler came to visit Bonnie and sat with her, talking to her like she could hear them. Everyone was scared because the doctors couldn't give them any answers as to when Bonnie would wake up.

No one had informed Bonnie's father about what happened, but Caroline took it upon herself to go to his house and let him know. When she told Jackson Bennett about his daughter, Caroline had seen his green eyes water and for one split second she thought that he'd forgive Bonnie and go see her at the hospital. But, instead Jackson Bennett cleared his throat and told Caroline that he didn't have a daughter and he would appreciate it if she didn't come to his home anymore with news on Bonnie. Caroline had been stunned, walking away from his house, completely speechless.

* * *

><p>After fifteen days of being in a coma, Bonnie woke up not remembering the last six months of her life, though no one knew that at the time. She had no memory of Damon or her life with him. Upon waking up, Bonnie became so scared when this strange yet beautiful man had claimed to be her husband. Bonnie had panicked, thinking that he'd escaped from the crazy ward or something and frantically pushed the assistance button, alerting the nurses. Damon tried to calm her down by explaining to her who he was and their life together. But, hearing all of this had the opposite effect on Bonnie causing her to freak out more. When the nurses confirmed everything that Damon had said, Bonnie had to be sedated and Damon was told to leave her room until the doctors were able to run some tests on Bonnie to find out what was going on with her.<p>

Damon had paced the floor outside of Bonnie's hospital room, waiting to get her test results. After a couple of hours, the doctor sat down with Damon and informed him that Bonnie had amnesia and since her CAT Scan came back normal that meant her memory lost was more than likely psychological. The doctor couldn't confirm how bad her amnesia was until he questioned her. Damon wanted to be there when this happened, but the doctor firmly insisted that he not see Bonnie again until further notice. Damon had exploded, threatening to transfer Bonnie to another hospital if they denied him his right to see her. Damon's attitude had rubbed the doctor the wrong way, and he struggled to keep his temper as he tried to explained to Damon that he'd already done more harm than good by telling Bonnie about her life with him and the miscarriage. He explained that there had to be a reason why Bonnie didn't want to remember and for Damon to force this knowledge on her could have irrevocable lasting damage. This got Damon's attention and he calmed down and waited patiently outside of Bonnie's hospital room and listened in when the doctor question her. Damon's heart lodged in his throat when it became apparent that Bonnie didn't remember anything about him or their life together.

Every time the doctor asked Bonnie a question she would ask one of her own about Damon because she was so desperate to fit the missing pieces of her life back together. The doctor realized that they weren't getting anywhere so he decided to not withhold any more information from her. He walked out of the room to get Damon and wasn't surprised in the least to find him lurking right outside of the door. Damon walked slowly into the room, his eyes centered on Bonnie sitting up in the bed. When he realized that his stare was making her uncomfortable, Damon tried to tone it down by looking away only to have his eyes travelling back to her moments later. The doctor left them alone, and it took everything in Bonnie to not plead for him to stay. Bonnie sat there and listened quietly as Damon told her everything about their life together from start to finish; the good, bad and ugly. And, when he was done, they sat there in silence as Bonnie tried to take everything in. Nothing he'd said felt familiar or jogged her memory in the slightest way. It felt like he was talking about a complete stranger because Bonnie didn't recognize herself in the least.

Damon watched her closely, waiting for her to speak.

Bonnie couldn't believe it, not only was she married, but she had been pregnant and lost the baby. She didn't know how to feel. She wanted to cry, but there was no since of connection. She'd just lost her baby, but none of the emotion was there because it was all buried somewhere deep in her mind. Bonnie closed her eyes, it was too much. Her head started to pound from sensory overload. She laid back against her pillow, massaging her temples. She couldn't believe it. And, all of this had started because she'd lied about her age, pretending to be in college all to date this guy? Yeah, he was good looking, but so were a million other guys. It made no sense. What the hell had she been thinking?

Damon could see that she was overwhelmed by everything that she'd been told. He desperately wanted to hold her in his arms, but he could see that she was wary of him.

After a while, Bonnie looked at him, trying to find the words to apologize. "I don't know what to say to you…it sounds like I ruined both of our lives and for what, I don't even know …and saying I'm sorry doesn't seem to quite cut it…I don't know why I would do something like that…I have no excuse." She said, not being able to meet his eyes.

Damon wanted to tell her that she didn't ruin his life, in fact there were so many things that he wanted to say, but now couldn't. He could feel the detachment from him, there was nothing there on her part; she had no feelings for him what so ever. His chest tightened at the knowledge.

The doctor walked back into the room to both of their relief.

Damon cleared his throat, gaining the doctor's attention. "So when can we expect for her to get her memory back?" Damon asked, hopefully.

The doctor sighed. "Well Mr. Salvatore, that's hard to say… the human mind is very complex…your wife could get her memory back today, tomorrow or quite possibly never." He said.

Both Damon and Bonnie tensed at his words, but for didn't reasons. Damon tensed because the thought of Bonnie never remembering her love for him or their life together was too much for him to bear. And, Bonnie tensed because the doctor had called her his wife. It just felt wrong on so many levels.

The doctor looked at Bonnie after looking over her chart. "Mrs. Salvatore, we are going to keep you a few more days for observation and if everything checks out you can go home." He informed her.

Bonnie tried not to show her panic, but the thought of having to go home with Damon was freaking her out. She didn't know him! He was a complete stranger to her, and everyone was expecting her to just leave with him. But, apparently she had no other choice because according to Damon her father had disowned her. And, that was still a bitter pill for her to swallow. So, Bonnie nodded her head in response, keeping her eyes on the doctor while trying to ignore her husband's intense gaze upon her.

When Bonnie fell asleep, Damon took the opportunity to call his family and give them the news on Bonnie. He gave them a brief rundown of her condition and told them that she'd be coming home in a few days. Antonia and Felix immediately wanted to come to the hospital, but Damon told them that Bonnie needed to rest. It never once occurred to Damon to call Bonnie's friends.

* * *

><p>As promised, a few days later, Bonnie was released from the hospital in the care of her husband. Bonnie sat stiffly in the silent car as Damon drove them home. Her eyes kept glancing at Damon, trying to figure him out. She'd talked to Caroline and once she'd gotten over crying her happy tears at Bonnie being awake and being released from the hospital, she'd had a bitch fit that Damon hadn't called the day Bonnie had woken up. Bonnie had wondered the same thing since her friends were all that she had, one would think that they'd be the first people that Damon would call, but he didn't do that.<p>

"Do you not like my friends?" Bonnie asked suddenly, breaking the silence in the car.

"I've only met them a couple of times, why?" he asked briefly looking at her.

"I was just wondering why you didn't call them to let them know that I had woken up. Why didn't you?" she asked, bluntly.

"To be honest with you it didn't cross my mind to call them." He said, simply.

"But, why wouldn't it cross your mind…Caroline, Jeremy, and Tyler are like my family?" she asked, bemused.

"It just didn't." he stated flatly.

What the hell was going on here? Was he really that dense or was something else up? Bonnie wondered.

Because Bonnie had been so deep in her thoughts, she didn't notice their surroundings as they drove, so when this huge yellow house loomed in front of them, Bonnie was struck dumb.

"This is your home?" she asked in shock.

"Yes, this is _our _home." He subtly corrected.

"I know that you told me your father left you the restaurants in his will, but I don't understand how owning a couple of restaurants can garner living in a house this grand." she said, looking him straight in the eye.

Damon's eyes widened slightly at her candied observation. He cleared his throat before responding. "Bonnie, my family has other businesses besides the restaurants." He told her.

Bonnie nodded her head, but he could see the speculation in her eyes.

And Damon was right, Bonnie was pondering over his words because for some reason this wasn't adding up to her, but she let it go, at least for now.

It was surreal walking into the house and being "introduced" to his family for the second time. Damon had told his family of Bonnie's amnesia, so Antonia and Felix were prepared for Bonnie's blank stare and somewhat hesitant response to them. After a while, Bonnie could feel herself getting tired and Damon showed her to their bedroom.

Bonnie looked around, taking everything in. "Why aren't there any pictures of us?" she asked suddenly.

Damon was stumped. "Because we never took any." He answered.

Bonnie looked at him, her eyes unwavering. "Can I see our marriage certificate?" she asked.

Damon nodded his head and walked to the closet, pulling out a leather case. When he handed it to her, Bonnie's hands slightly trembled. She looked down at the document, recognizing her signature and noticed that they had married the day after her seventeenth birthday. She gave it back to him and watched as he placed it back into the case, returning it to the closet.

They stared at each other, not knowing what to do next.

Damon cleared his throat. "I'm going to take a shower." He told her and proceeded to unbutton his shirt, causing Bonnie to quickly look away.

She was trying not to freak out, but she really was freaking the fuck out! She knew this man was her husband, but she had no memories of being with him, so to have him undressing right in front of her was more than a little unsettling. And, even more unsettling than that was the thought of having to sleep in the same bed as him. She couldn't do it.

Bonnie swallowed hard, forcing herself to look at him. "Until I get my memory back, I think it's best if we have separate rooms." She said, keeping her eyes trained on his face.

Damon had just unbuttoned the last button when he froze, leaving his shirt open and Bonnie saw how cut his body was.

"And, what if you don't get your memory back?" he asked her.

"Then I guess we'll have some tough decisions to make, won't we."

**AN: We all know that Bonnie's love for Damon blinded her to a lot of things, so what will happen now that her love for him is buried deeply away in the recesses of her mind, and her eyes are finally opened…will they be able to find their way back to each other?**


	31. Chapter 31

**AN: Hey guys, I know that a lot of you are royally pissed off at me for making Bonnie have amnesia, but this needed to be done. Am I the only one who thinks how unfair it was for Bonnie to give Damon her all and have him give her nothing in return, except his silence? For goodness sakes people, she told him that she loved him and he didn't say anything because he's afraid of being weak. Yeah, he loves her, but it's a selfish kind of love. Damon needed a wakeup call because the way he was treating Bonnie was wrong. And, in order to wake Damon up, I had to take away Bonnie's love for him…hence the AMNESIA. How else do you expect him to change when even Bonnie telling him that she loved him didn't work? He had it pretty good and didn't realize it; Damon took Bonnie's love for granted; so now he's going to have to work for it. Bonnie deserves this from him.**

**And, you have every right to stop reading this fic if it's nolonger your cup of tea. I won't be mad at you. But, what I don't understand is where did some of you get that this was supposed to be a happy story? The genre clearly states this fic as Hurt/Comfort/Drama and that's exactly what I have given you. So, where is the problem? You knew what you were getting into. So, if you cannot handle this somewhat crazy, emotional drama filled storyline then please STOP READING for your own peace of mind. No one is putting a gun to your head. **

**And, to the reviewer who accused me of taking the easy road, I strongly disagree with you. Do you have access to my mind and what I'm thinking in regards to this story? Did it ever occur to you that there might be a reason why certain issues are not being addressed yet? I could understand your reasoning had this been the end of the story, but it's not; we still have some chapters to go. So, for you to jump the gun like that was way out of left field. I refuse to rush this story in order to satisfy your need for Bonnie and Damon's issues to be resolved already. I don't give a flying fig how many chapters we are now into this story. If you are tired of this story then please STOP READING IT and move on to something else, again no one is holding a gun to your head. **

**You are not paying me to write this story for you; therefore I don't owe you anything. I enjoy writing BAMON fanfiction; this is by far my favorite hobby. So please, let's get control of ourselves and not get it twisted by being rude because you don't like where the story is going, okay. Now, with that being said, for those of you who plan to continue to read this fic, let's move on with the story. ENJOY! :)**

**P.S. Dean Winchester is going to give Damon a run for his fucking money…SO GET READY PEOPLE! This is his introduction into the BAMON story.**

I do not own anything in regards to the Vampire Diaries

Dean Winchester was a loner, always have been and always will be. He didn't need anyone, in fact he honestly didn't like people period that is except for one person, Elena Gilbert. They grew up in the same trailer park. Elena's mother was a prostitute and used to bring her tricks home with her, so Elena spent most of her time hanging out with Dean. They had been super close since they were small kids, sharing a common bond which was the unfortunate luck of having really fucked up parents. Unlike Elena who had to defend herself from the unwanted attention from her mother's tricks, Dean had to defend himself from his physically abusive father. And, when things got to be too tough for the both of them they would escape into the woods and talk about how they were going to get out of this hell hole the first chance they got. Dean and Elena were each other's first love; they even lost their virginity to each other. But, all of that changed when Elena met Damon Salvatore.

Dean had grown up hard; his dad was an alcoholic and used to beat the hell out of his mother on a daily basis until one day she just couldn't take it anymore and left, leaving Dean to fend for himself. If Dean even coughed wrong, his dad would back-hand him. But, as Dean got older and started to grow and become stronger, his dad became afraid of him and when he could nolonger control Dean by smacking him around, his dad threw him out of the house and for a while Dean was homeless. Dean would sleep in the woods near the trailer park, and everyday Elena would sneak him food. This went on for about a month when one fateful night Dean was awakened by the sound of car tires screeching to a halt. He sat up from off the ground and witnessed a body being thrown from a dark car. Dean's heart pounded erratically in his chest as the car sped off leaving whoever it was for dead. Dean sat there in stunned silence before cautiously getting up and walking towards the still body. He could tell by the shape that it was a man. The body was face down and Dean used his booted foot to turn him over. The man groaned in pain, causing Dean to jump back in shock because he'd thought that the man was dead. Dean could see that he was beaten pretty badly and if he didn't get to a hospital soon he would die. So, Dean hotwired his father's Plymouth and drove the man to the hospital, saving his life. And, that man turned out to be Benito Salvatore, an Italian mob boss.

Dean Winchester didn't know that one good deed would change his life forever. Benito was so grateful to Dean for saving his life that he brought the young seventeen year old into his mob organization. And, Dean worked himself up through the ranks, starting off as an "errand boy" and in less than three years he was one of Benito's top ranking main enforcers. As it turned out, Dean was made for the mob life. He was a cold blooded, calculating killer, so much so that he was nick named "Stonecold" by his fellow mobsters and enemies alike. Dean had found his calling. And, not only that, he was making a whole lot of money, and in no time Dean was living the fabulous life with a fully furnished condo that was paid for, so no matter what happened he would always have a home. But, the ultimate was when Dean bought his dream car, a 1967 black Chevy Impala that he'd paid for in cold hard cash. Dean was on cloud nine and for the first time in his life, he was fucking happy.

Benito Salvatore was very adamant about keeping his mob life away from his family. So, Dean didn't know that Benito had any children until one day he was told to pick up one of his sons from college and drive him home to their family estate in Santa Barbara. Dean had never seen a college campus before. It was a sobering experience because these kids were the same age as him, but his life was totally different from theirs. Dean and Damon had hit it off from the start and over time they became really good friends though their friendship wouldn't last long.

One night, after a long day on the job, Dean went to a local bar to relax before going home and ran into Elena. He hadn't seen her in a couple of years. They picked up right where they left off like it had been only yesterday since seeing each other. But at the time, Dean didn't know how much Elena had changed. He was under the impression that she was still the same girl he'd known growing up. Unfortunately, a lot had happened to Elena in the last couple of years, and she was nolonger that sweet, innocent girl that he had once known. Elena was now hard and calculating and she could practically smell the money on Dean, and in no time flat she was living with him.

Elena lived with Dean for three months before she met Damon Salvatore at a bar. And, their first meeting had been purely accidental, but would change the course of everyone's lives. It was Damon's last night at home before going back to school, and he and Dean were having a couple of beers at a bar when Elena walked in with a couple of her girlfriends. When she spotted Dean, she walked over tonguing him in front of everyone. Damon had been shocked by her brazen behavior, but when he saw her face, it was all over. Elena was like a bloodhound and smelled the money rolling off of Damon in waves; she plopped her boney ass down in a seat at their table and made her move. She was very sly in her approach, and Dean didn't suspect a thing. It wasn't until a few weeks later that he caught them fucking in his condo that Dean realized that he'd been played, and she didn't give a damn about him. But, this taught him a valuable lesson and thanks to Elena Gilbert, Dean was able to spot a gold digger from a mile away. Of course, he and Damon stopped being friends and because Damon was his boss' son there wasn't a damn thing that he could do about it. But, karma was a bitch because according to the grape vine Benito and Antonia were not very happy with their middle son's choice of a girlfriend and tried to put a stop to it, and Damon ended up being disowned. Dean didn't feel sorry for him in the least.

But that was years ago, and now Benito was dead and Damon was back home, bringing along with him a young wife. News had spread fast about Bonnie Salvatore and people wondered why Damon had married her. It turned out that she was pregnant, and Damon had to marry her to keep from going to jail because she'd been a minor. But, Dean paid no attention to all the gossip because to him Damon Salvatore was a none motherfucking factor. What he did and who he did it to, was none of Dean's concern. But the day of the funeral when Bonnie had come into the garden there was something about her that had captured Dean's attention. It wasn't her beauty because anyone could see how gorgeous she was, but it was the looked on her face like she didn't have a friend in the world. She had looked so sad and alone that it was heart breaking. And, for the first time in a long time Dean felt sympathy for another human being, so much so that he approached her and asked if she was okay. She was so small and delicate looking that Dean wondered how she was going to survive this mob life. And, when she had fainted and he picked her up, she weighed less than nothing. Dean had only spoken to her briefly, but that small amount of time had him pondering how this sweet girl had gotten herself mixed up with Damon Salvatore.


	32. Author's Note

Hey guys, for those of you who have read my stories I always say that I welcome all reviews; good, bad, confused, but not ugly. I know that a lot of you might not understand where I am coming from, but to me, I was very offended by a certain reviewer calling my hard work STUPID, just because she/he didn't like the direction the story was taking. This in no way was a form a constructive criticism, which I would gladly receive. But, to label something as STUPID is very dismissive and considering the amount of time and effort I put into my writing, I took it as an insult. Maybe you guys think I'm overreacting or being too sensitive, but there are just some things that I can't let slide, and I had to address this person.

And, the reason why I put that reviewer on blast in my AN was because he/she was a coward and made an anonymous review so I was unable to PM him/her.

But, I will not apologize for my response to this person; I stand by every word that I said.

So, I'm going to take some days off from writing this fic because I love drama in my stories, but not in my real life.

I think we all could use a break. So, until next time...


	33. Chapter 33

**AN: Hey guys, I'm over my funky attitude thanks in part to your encouraging words. I hope that this one incident doesn't discourage you from being honest with your reviews, but all I ask is that it be constructive criticism said in the right way. That's all. I am not a writer; I never took creative writing courses in school which now I regret because of how much I enjoy writing fanfiction, so I welcome your suggestions if you have any because I would like to get better, so you can PM me anytime.**

**Enjoy!**

I do not own anything in regards to the Vampire Diaries

Eventhough Bonnie had amnesia and couldn't remember the connection that she had to the baby, her body still felt the lost and now felt empty, causing deep feelings of sadness to wash over her at any given time. Her body was in mourning though her memories remained locked in the recesses of her mind. And, all of these hurtful emotions only made her long for home and all the familiarity that it brought. She missed her father and was desperate for the life she once had. But, going back home was nolonger an option. Bonnie felt so alone, and what made matters worse was she didn't even have the comfort of seeing her friends. Yeah they talked on the phone, but it wasn't the same. Santa Barbara was a long drive from Los Angeles, and now because of the amnesia Damon didn't want her driving anywhere by herself, let alone all the way to Los Angeles and back, and she felt funny asking Caroline and the guys to come visit her, so Bonnie suffered in silence. The only time Bonnie left the house was to go to her follow up visits to the hospital to make sure she was healing properly. Bonnie's last check up at the hospital was today, and once the doctor gave her a clean bill of health, minus the amnesia Bonnie was hoping that he'd tell her it was okay for her to drive again because having to depend on others to chauffeur her around was an inconvenience for everyone.

* * *

><p>Where the hell was he? Bonnie thought as she paced the living room floor, waiting for Damon to come home to take her to her last doctor's appointment. If he didn't show up soon, they would be late. After ten minutes more of waiting and still no sign of Damon, Bonnie walked out of the house, preparing to drive herself to the appointment. As she walked to the garage, Bonnie didn't realize that she was being watched. Her key was in the car lock when a deep voice stopped her in her tracks.<p>

"Where do you think you're going?" She heard from behind her, quickly spinning around.

Her green eyes widen. Dean stood behind her, shirtless with a wrench in his hands.

Bonnie swallowed. "I have a doctor's appointment that I need to get to." She explained.

Dean shook his head. "I'm sorry Mrs. Salvatore, but I was given strict orders not to let you leave the property by yourself." He informed her.

What the fuck was this; Damon now had her being surveillanced like some criminal in prison? She was really getting tired of everyone telling her what to do as if she was brain damaged. Yeah, she may have amnesia, but that didn't mean she had to be watched over like she was simple minded.

Bonnie lifted her chin. "Well, I'm telling you that it's okay, so you can go on about your business and finish doing whatever it was that you were doing."

Dean tried not to smile; he cleared his throat. "I'm sorry Mrs. Salvatore, but…"

Bonnie cut him off. "Stop calling me that!" she snapped irritatingly.

Dean raised his brow.

Bonnie rolled her eyes. "What I meant was call me Bonnie, okay." She said more calmly.

"Well _Bonnie_, I can get fired if you leave, and I like my job and want to keep it." He told her.

Bonnie sighed. She didn't want the guy to lose his job because of her. And, how many fucking jobs did Dean have around this place anyway. She knew he was a body guard, but the way he was looking now with his shirt off, and hands stained with grease he looked like auto mechanic.

She threw her arms up in defeat. "Fine, don't worry, your job is safe…I'm not going anywhere okay."

Dean nodded his head, preparing to walk away.

Bonnie stopped him. "Hey Dean, exactly what is your job around here?" she asked curiously.

Dean turned back around to face her, his face serious. "I do whatever needs to be done." He told her.

What the hell did that mean? But, before she could question him further, Damon interrupted them.

"What the hell is going on in here?" he asked, walking into the garage, his face accusing.

Both Dean and Bonnie turned to look at him.

Damon's eyes flickered over Dean's shirtless frame before looking at Bonnie, who for some reason suddenly became slightly uncomfortable like she'd been caught doing something wrong which was totally ridiculous because all they were doing was talking, but Damon made her feel like she was in the wrong somehow. She didn't like it.

"You're late." She said, trying to ignore the accusing look on his face.

"Why are you in here, Bonnie?" he asked ignoring her statement, his eyes darting back and forth between her and Dean.

"If you must know I was about to drive myself to my appointment because I couldn't wait on you any longer." She told him, raising her brow.

Damon forgot all about the scene he'd just walked in on, his mind focused now on the fact that she was actually going to drive when he specifically told her not to.

Damon got in her face. "Have you lost your fucking mind…I told you that I didn't want you driving in a fucking car by yourself." he gritted out.

Bonnie got angry. "Do you see me behind the wheel?" she snapped. Man, whenever he got angry, he was always getting in her face like some big bully. "Now, can you please back off of me?"

Damon realized just how close he was to her, practically looming over her so he stepped back. He ran a frustrated hand through his dark hair.

"Look, I just don't want anything to happen to you alright." He stated more calmly.

He reached out to touch her face and Bonnie moved away. "Are you ready to leave for my appointment because we are already late?" she asked him.

Damon sighed. "Yeah, let's go."

Dean watched them get into Damon's luxury car and drive away. He stood there for a moment, thinking about the scene that just played out in front of him between Damon and Bonnie, and realized why he'd been so drawn to Bonnie that day in the garden; it was because that lonely, lost look on her face was the same exact look he used to see on his mother's face years ago when she was trapped in an abusive marriage with his father.

* * *

><p>It was Damon's twenty-fifth birthday, and Antonia was going all out, throwing him a huge party at their Santa Barbara estate. She didn't spare any expense because her son was now home, and she was going to make up for lost time. Damon didn't feel up to celebrating his birthday not with everything that was going on with Bonnie, but he knew his mother would be disappointed so he kept his mouth shut and suffered through all of the planning, dreading the day of the party. He and Bonnie weren't doing so well these days. Damon missed Bonnie; it was torture having her so near, but not being able to touch her or kiss her like he was dying to do every minute of the day. The amnesia had changed everything between them. Bonnie was so different now. There was nothing in her eyes when she looked at him, and it drove Damon crazy to the point where he wanted to violently shake her until the memories of him came flooding back into her mind.<p>

It was the day before Damon's birthday party which if Bonnie had to be totally honest; she was not looking forward to having to attend. She wished that she could just stay in her bedroom for the night, but she knew that there was no way in hell Antonia would let her get away with that. She would literally have to be on her death bed for Antonia to excuse her from attending this party. But, she wouldn't worry about that now, Bonnie thought as she turned off the shower. The party wasn't until tomorrow night so she would not ruin today by dwelling on how unpleasant it was going to be. Bonnie stepped out of the shower, drying herself off before wrapping the towel around her small body. She opened the bathroom door, walking into her bedroom and froze. Damon sat on her bed, wearing nothing but his pajama bottoms and a smile. It was somewhat jarring seeing him in her bedroom, barely dressed and sitting on her bed waiting for her.

"Why are you in my bedroom Damon?" she asked, making sure her towel was securely wrapped around her body.

Damon's blue eyes moved languorously over her body. "Bonnie, it's been almost a month since you were released from the hospital, and the doctor said that you were healthy enough to resume your normal activities, so…" he trailed off, letting her fill in the blank.

Bonnie's eyes widened once she figured out what he was trying to say. He couldn't possibly be asking her for sex right now? Could he? Damon licked his lips, giving her the bedroom eyes. Fuck, that's exactly what he was doing!

Bonnie knew that she had to tread carefully and say what she needed to in the right way or she would start World War III with Damon right in this room. They weren't exactly getting along as it was and if she denied him sex, Bonnie had a feeling that things would turn ugly fast.

Bonnie cleared her throat. "Damon, I'm not ready to have sex with you…I need more time." She said, as gently as possible.

Damon got off the bed and walked towards her until he was standing in front of her. He touched her cheek with the back of his hand before replying. For some reason his action made Bonnie hold her breath.

His eyes bore into hers. "You do realize that you're my wife, right Bonnie?"

Bonnie turned away from his touch in disgust. He was such a selfish bastard. How the hell did she get herself mixed up with him? It didn't make any sense. She was so puzzled, wondering what it was about him that made her fall in love with him in the first place enough to sleep with him. Because eventhough she didn't have her memory she knew that she had to have loved him in order for her to give her virginity to him. She had always promised herself that she wouldn't be like her friends and lose her virginity in the back of a car to some guy she barely knew. No, she'd vowed to be in love when she had sex for the first time. Yes, Damon was a gorgeous man, but that alone wouldn't have made her sleep with him. And, according to Damon, they'd been dating for a while before she got pregnant, so that meant she had to have liked him from the start in order for it to have progressive as it did. But, try as she might, especially right now, Bonnie couldn't find one likeable much less loveable thing about Damon Salvatore.

Damon touched a loose strand of her hair, wrapping it around his finger. "I've been very patient with you, Bonnie… more than most men would be, but as of today you will move back into our bedroom and we'll have a normal marriage with everything that it entails." He told her.

Bonnie couldn't pull away from him now without hurting herself, maybe that's why he did it. So, she remained still. "And, what if I said no?" she swallowed, glaring into his eyes.

His blue eyes hardened. "What makes you think that you have a choice?" He asked matter of fact.

Bonnie's eyes mimicked his, turning just as hard. "So what, you're going to force me to sleep with you…and just take what you want like some animal?" she sneered.

Damon backed her against the wall, invading her personal space. Bonnie's heart sped up. She lifted her chin, a move that Damon noticed she did a lot lately whenever she felt confronted.

Damon sneered slightly. "Why would I have to take something that already belongs to me…your mind may not remember me, but your body does Bonnie, and I'm going to prove it to you." He warned or threatened, Bonnie wasn't sure which.

**AN: Heads up, I think I'm going to keep this story going. So, you've been warned.**


	34. His Father's Son

**AN: Hey guys, I had planned to update this fic on Sunday, but some things came up. But, I'm back now and hopefully things have calmed down so I can get back on my normal schedule. :) **

**Viewer discretion is advised for this update. If you are easily offended or can't handle certain subject matters or intense storylines then a strongly suggest that you NOT read this for your own peace of mine. You have been warned. Please remember that this is just a STORY.**

I do not own anything in regards to the Vampire Diaries

Bonnie sat quietly at the dining room table with her breakfast untouched in front of her as the conversation carried on around her between Antonia and Damon about his birthday party tomorrow night. Damon only gave his mother half of his attention as his blue eyes kept flickering across the table to Bonnie. She wouldn't look at him or acknowledge him in any way, making Damon feel very uneasy and somewhat guilty though he'd never admit it because deep down inside he knew that what he'd done to her this morning was wrong, and it was slightly weighing on his conscience eventhough he was trying to convince himself that he had every right to do what he did. As his mother talked, Damon pulled out his checkbook from his coat pocket and began writing out a check and when he was done he tore it out of the book and slid it across the table to Bonnie.

Because Bonnie was now disowned by her father that meant Jackson Bennett would nolonger be footing the bill for her private school education, that responsibility now fell to Damon. And, considering what had just happened between them earlier that morning, it was not the right time for him to be doing this. But, it never occured to Damon how utterly insulting it would feel to Bonnie for him to be cutting her a check because it looked too much like he was trying to pay her off.

"Bonnie, this is for your tuition at school…I put in a little extra just in case we've missed the deadline for payment, but since school doesn't start back up until next week I think you should be fine." He said, looking at her, waiting for her response.

Though Damon didn't see anything wrong with his gesture, Bonnie on the other hand felt like she'd just been slapped in the face, the humiliation was all consuming and raw. White hot rage coursed through her body, leaving her surprisingly numb. She stared down at the check as if it was tainted which it was because she felt like he was trying to pay for what he'd done to her. And, in her mind, if she took the money that would be like she had forgiven him for what he'd done, and she'd be damned if she would ease his guilty conscience.

Antonia kept looking between the two of them wondering what was going on.

"Bonnie, I'm speaking to you." Damon said, louder.

Bonnie met his eyes for the first time, and Damon could see the hate blazing within them as she looked at him. "I don't want your fucking money."

Antonia gasped, not believing that Bonnie was using vulgar language, especially in front of her. She knew Bonnie to be a very well-mannered young lady, so something had to be terribly wrong with her to make her behave this way.

Damon's face turned angry. "Don't talk like that in front of my mother Bonnie, apologize to her now!" He demanded.

Bonnie shook her head. "Fuck you!" she yelled, jumping up from the table and throwing her glass of orange juice in his face before hurrying out of the room.

Damon picked up his napkin, seething and wiped his face, preparing to go after her, but Antonia stopped him.

"Damone, what is going on between the two of you…what have you done to her?" Antonia asked, her face knowing.

Damon threw his napkin down onto the table. "Mamma, please stay out of this." He said, getting up to go after Bonnie.

Antonia shook her head. "Damone, she's young…you can't bend her to your will without it breaking her. If you keep treating her like this you'll lose her."

Damon didn't hear his mother's warning, it completely went over his head. All he could think about was going after Bonnie. "Mamma, Bonnie has to learn that as a wife certain things are expected from her."

Antonia sighed. Damon was his father's son. He was just like Benito down to his very core, no wonder they always butted heads. But, Antonia had hoped that during those five years Damon was away that he'd grown out of his father's ways, but apparently he had not. Antonia thought about the first few years of her marriage with Benito and remembered how demanding and controlling he was and how it took her a long time to break him out of that. But, Antonia had been much older when she got married, so she knew who she was as a woman and was able to stand her ground with Benito. But, that couldn't be said for Bonnie; she was still so young and didn't know who she was yet, so there was no way in hell Bonnie would be able to take on her son without it breaking her. Antonia felt for Bonnie because she knew first-hand what Bonnie was up against.

Antonia tried to reason with her son. "Damone, you have to go easy with her, Bonnie is not the same girl she was since coming out of a coma…you can't expect so much from her this soon…you have to give her time and not force your will on her because there is no telling what she will do. You're running on pure emotion right now, trying to get her to be the person she was before, and if Bonnie never gets her memory back, there's a good chance that you'll lose her because of the way you're treating her now."

Damon's jaw tensed. He loved his mother, but he didn't want her advice or anyone else for that matter when it came to his marriage with Bonnie. He was a grown man and would handle things as he saw fit.

"Mamma, Bonnie is my wife, so I respectfully ask that you not interfere…what goes on in our marriage is no one else's business, including yours." He told her before leaving the room.

Antonia sighed, shaking her head. Her son was making a big mistake, but he was being too foolishly stubborn to see it and in the long run he would suffer the consequences of his actions because she could see it now, Damon was going to lose Bonnie.

* * *

><p>Damon took the stairs two at a time and just as he made it to the top Bonnie was coming out of her bedroom with her purse and car keys in her hands. When she saw him, Bonnie turned on her heels headed back into her room, trying to lock the door, but Damon was fast and was able to push the door open before she closed it.<p>

Bonnie backed away as he entered the room. "Get out of here!" she yelled.

Damon advanced upon her. "I thought that you and I came to an understanding this morning Bonnie, or do you need another lesson as to what your wifely duties are?"

Bonnie froze. "So, that's what this morning was...you teaching me a lesson…wow…then my brain must really be damaged because here I was thinking that it was rape."

Damon's jaw ticked. He wasn't going to stand there and let her accuse him of raping her.

"Was I rough with you or hurt you in anyway Bonnie…no I don't think so…if I remember correctly the only time you screamed was when my tongue made you come, other than that you were moaning and quivering beneath me like you were enjoying what I was doing to you…when a woman is getting rape she doesn't moan in pleasure Bonnie and what I was doing to your body brought you an extreme amount of pleasure and you know it." He sneered.

Bonnie looked away from him, not being able to meet his eyes because he was right she did moan and quiver beneath him. But, she couldn't help it; her body had betrayed her, but she didn't want to have sex with him, she'd told him no and he'd done it anyway, so that made what he did to her rape.

Damon continued to fuck with her mind. "Rape is very ugly Bonnie and I resent the fact that you are calling it that when you know that wasn't the case. You are my wife and I made love to you, and there was nothing ugly about it. A woman doesn't come if she is being raped Bonnie! And, if I'm not mistaken, I made you come at least three times. And, that's not counting when I licked your..."

Bonnie slapped his face, cutting him off, unable to listen anymore to him trying to defend what he did to her. "I don't care how many times you made me come…I told you _**no**_ Damon and you did it anyway!" she screamed.

Damon's eyes flashed with anger and he pushed her up against the wall, towering over her. "Let me make this clear to you once and for all…you are my wife, and I have every right to your body." He lifted up her hand, showing her wedding ring. "When I put this ring on your finger and made those vows to you, you became mine Bonnie and all bets were off."

Bonnie lifted her chin in defiance, eventhough her heart was pounding a mile a minute, making her chest heave up and down. "It's scary how very wrong you are Damon…you have no rights to my body…and let me make this very clear to you once and for all… I will _never_ belong to you." she said, determinedly.

Damon looked Bonnie up and down, sizing her up, not liking the fact that she seemed so sure of herself. He wanted to bring her down a peg or two. He knew he was being a total bastard, but he just couldn't seem to help himself; he wanted to show her just how much control he had over her.

So, Damon leaned into her, and Bonnie's heart sped up. Damon's eyes darkened with desire. He bent his head to kiss her, and Bonnie turned her face away. Damon chuckled, unfazed by her behavior. He took hold of her stubborn little chin, bringing her face back to him and captured her mouth with an achingly, slow lazy kiss. Damon knew what Bonnie liked and how she liked it and he was going to use this knowledge to break down her walls and make her give in to him.

Bonnie felt so disgusted with herself. It was like she had no control over her own body. She didn't know what was going on inside of her; it was like a war was being waged between her mind and her body with her body winning. What he was doing to her wasn't right, and furthermore what she was allowing him to do to her wasn't right. She wasn't this girl; she had her own mind and she wouldn't allow herself to be so easily manipulated by Damon because she knew that was exactly what he was trying to do to her.

Bonnie could feel the rage rising up in her body and she welcomed it, anything was better than the red hot lust that Damon was evoking within her. She broke away from the kiss. "No, get off of me!" she said, wiping her mouth with the back of her hand.

Damon didn't like the contempt he saw written all over her face and decided to punish her for it. "Come on Bonnie, stop trying to fight me…we both know that you want it…I'd bet my life that your pussy is soaking wet right now."

Bonnie's face flamed with shame and embarrassment because god help her…he was right.


	35. Wild Turkey

I do not own anything in regards to the Vampire Diaries

Bonnie stepped out of the shower with a sense of foreboding because tonight was Damon's twenty-fifth birthday party, and she was not looking forward to it. She patted her skin dry with a soft, fluffy towel and slipped on her white silk robe. She walked out of the bathroom and went straight for her closet to pick out something to wear. It was staggering the amount of clothes she owned and even to Bonnie's untrained eye she could tell how very expensive they were regardless of the designer labels sewed on the inside. She decided on the black Stella McCartney dress, throwing it on the bed. She was deciding on what shoes to pair it with when Damon walked into their bedroom and Bonnie visibly tensed.

Damon noticed what Bonnie had laid out to wear for the party and didn't like her choice. So, he picked up the dress and took it back to the closet. Bonnie noticed what he was doing and frowned.

"Hey, what are you doing, I'm going to wear that tonight." She said, watching as he went through her closet, searching for something better for her to wear.

Damon snorted. "Bonnie, it's a party not a funeral…I want you to were something colorful and vibrate." He said, with his back turned to her.

Bonnie rolled her eyes. "So, now you're picking out what I wear too?"

Damon ignored the irritation in her voice. When he found just what he was looking for he smiled, turning around to face her. He held up his selection for her to see; it was a gorgeous, sexy little red Versace number that Damon just knew was going to look great on Bonnie's petite frame.

"I want you to wear this tonight." He told her, the smile dropping from his face when Bonnie walked past him, not taking the dress.

Damon placed the dress on the bed and followed Bonnie to the bathroom and stood in the doorway, watching her as she applied her makeup.

After a couple of minutes of silence, Bonnie looked at him. "What now? You want to do my makeup as well?"

Damon sighed. "No Bonnie, I was just watching you, that's all…I like watching you get ready, it's something that I have come to enjoy doing…you never use to mind before." He confessed.

Bonnie turned away from him to resume applying the mascara to her eyelashes. "Well, I do now." She said, curtly.

Damon's jaw tensed. His eyes momentarily sifted to the floor before traveling back to her face in the mirror. Ever since Bonnie came out of her coma, she had a way of cutting him to the quick that made him want to throttle her every time she opened that pretty little mouth of hers. He wasn't used to Bonnie being so brash. He didn't like it, not in the least. He tried to squash the anger that was threatening to rise up inside of him and take a more playful approach in hopes of easing some of the tension. "I thought that since today was my birthday you would try to be a little bit nicer to me."

Bonnie paused in what she was doing, her eyes meeting his in the mirror. "You thought wrong."

And, that did it; that one little smart ass response from her sent Damon over the edge and before Bonnie knew it she was staring directly into his cold blue eyes, being pinned against the vanity. Damon eyes slipped from her startled green eyes to her mouth, focusing in on it as if he was mesmerized by the sheer look of it. He slowly ran his thumb back and forth across her mouth. "I think we can find a better more pleasurable use for that razor, sharp tongue of yours...after all, it is my birthday, and I couldn't think of a better gift from my lovely, young wife, wouldn't you agree?"

Bonnie gulped as Damon shut the bathroom door, locking it.

* * *

><p>The party was in full swing, and Bonnie was working on her second glass of champagne. Bonnie was never a big drinker, but tonight she was going for it if only to get the image of what happened in the bathroom out of her head. Every time a disturbing image would threaten to pop up in her mind, Bonnie would chase it away with a huge swallow of the surprisingly delicious taste of the expensive bubbly that Antonia had imported all the way from Italy. She wasn't drunk by any means, however she was a tad bit tipsy and enjoyed the light feeling it gave her. Damon kept his eye on Bonnie throughout the night, so when he saw her reaching for her third glass of champagne, he walked across the room and took it out of her hands.<p>

"I think you've had enough for tonight." He whispered into her ear.

Bonnie's entire body tensed. She took a step back from him to gain a little more space between them. Damon was very aware that he and Bonnie had captured the attention of the people around them, so he smiled, placing the champagne back on the tray of a passing waiter and took Bonnie's hand, leading her out into the garden.

When they were alone, Damon lost the smile that was planted on his gorgeous face. "I don't want you drinking anything else tonight, is that clear!" he gritted out.

Bonnie roughly snatched her hand away from his, but before she could respond Felix came outside, interrupting them.

"Damone, we need you inside…mamma is about to make her birthday toast to you."

Felix chuckled when Damon raised his eyes heavenward, letting out a frustrated breath.

"Dammit, I'll be so fucking glad when this night is over." He stated as he took Bonnie by the elbow and followed Felix back into the house.

Bonnie could feel the fakeness of her smile as she stood beside Damon as his mother dragged out a lengthy toast to her son, the birthday boy and by the time the waiters rolled out the huge birthday cake, ten minutes had passed before everyone lifted their champagne glasses to Damon. Damon had like a million cousins and it seemed as if every one of them wanted to personally wish him a happy birthday, so Bonnie was able to slip away from the party undetected. She'd had enough; Bonnie needed some fresh air.

* * *

><p>To many people had congregated out into the garden, so Bonnie made her way to the front of the house and walked down the drive way when she could swear she heard Usher's song "There Goes My Baby" playing somewhere on the property. Bonnie followed the sound until she came to a stop and saw Dean sitting in his car with the windows rolled down, drinking out of a bottle of alcohol. It looked like he was a million miles away, and Bonnie got the feeling that she was intruding on something so she went to turn around and head back up to the house when his voice stopped her.<p>

"Wow, it must be some _kind of party_ on the inside for you to be trying to escape from it." He said, getting out of the car."

Bonnie turned around to face him. "Yeah, something like that." Bonnie said, crossing her arms over her chest.

Dean leaned against his car, his green eyes sliding over her body, admiring everything about her from head to toe and tried unsuccessfully to push away the naughty thoughts that were popping up in his alcohol induced brain, but it was hard to do because _DAMN, _she looked hot in that short little red dress.

Bonnie found herself fidgeting under his appraisal of her and tried to think of something to say to ease the awkward silence. "I would have never pegged you for a R&B kind of guy…you look more like the type of guy to rock out to heavy metal." she said, walking closer to him, feeling kind of ridiculous to be trying to hold a conversation from so far away.

Dean chuckled, bringing the bottle to his lips and taking a swig. "Didn't anyone ever tell you that looks can be deceiving?"

Bonnie nodded her head with a small smile playing on her lips.

Dean raised his brow. "So, what are you doing out here anyway, Mrs. Salvatore?"

Eventhough he was a tad bit inebriated, Dean caught how her delicate shoulders tensed.

Bonnie walked up to him, taking the bottle from his hand and brought it to her mouth to take a swig and immediately spit it out, it was the grossest thing she'd ever tasted.

Dean laughed, throwing his head back.

"What the hell is this…it tastes horrible!" she said, giving the bottle back.

When Dean got over his laughing fit, he brought the bottle back to his lips, downing a heavy swallow. "It's whiskey…Wild Turkey to be exact." He told her.

The inside of Bonnie's mouth was on fire, she felt like spitting but didn't. "I need to rinse my mouth out." She said, hating the bad taste that the whiskey left in her mouth.

Dean reached in his car and grabbed his keys and walked to the trunk. He opened it up and got Bonnie a bottle of water out of a cooler he kept stashed there. Bonnie was so grateful when he handed her the bottle of water, quickly opening it and drinking it down trying to put out the fire in her mouth and wash away the bad taste.

"Feel better now?" Dean asked, looking down at her.

Bonnie nodded her head.

"Why do you drink that stuff...it's horrible?" she asked, curiously as she scrunched up her face.

Dean shrugged his shoulders. "I guess it's an acquired taste."

They lapsed into silence for a moment before Bonnie asked what was on her mind when she first saw him out here. "So, why aren't you at the party and out here, listening to Usher in your car?"

"I'm not really into parties and being around a whole lot of people, it gives me a headache…I prefer being alone." He said, taking another swig of Wild Turkey.

Bonnie crossed her arms over her chest, backing up, preparing to leave. "I'm sorry… I didn't mean to disturbed you."

Dean realized how what he said may have come off to her and quickly tried to remedy his fuck up. "Hey wait…don't go…I didn't mean…what I meant to say was…aw fuck it…Bonnie, you don't have to go alright."

Bonnie paused, a smile playing on her lips. "Oh so now it's Bonnie…what happened to Mrs. Salvatore?" she teased lightly.

Dean shrugged. "Sorry, I forgot myself for a moment, Mrs. Salvatore…it won't happen again."

Bonnie chuckled and Dean smiled. Their eyes held for a moment before Bonnie dropped her gaze to the ground. She cleared her throat. "So, you didn't answer the second half of my questions." She told him, meeting his eyes again.

Dean tried to think of what she'd asked him, but was coming up empty. His brain was officially soaked up with too much alcohol and there was no way in hell is mind was able to function properly enough to think about anything.

Bonnie rolled her eyes, guessing the reason for his silence. "Why were you out here listening to Usher in your car _Dean_?"

His face cleared. He snapped his finger and pointed to her. "That's right…now I remember…Usher…" he shrugged his shoulders for the hundredth time, making Bonnie want to laugh. "…I was just sitting out here thinking, that's all." He told her.

Dean's green eyes went past Bonnie at the new arrival walking down the driveway. "Uh oh, they've discovered your whereabouts Mrs. Salvatore."

Bonnie quirked her brow and Dean gestured with his head for her to look behind her, and Bonnie turned around to see Felix walking down the driveway towards them.

"What are you doing out here Bonnie?" Felix asked, looking between her and Dean like he'd just found them naked or something and damn if he didn't look like Damon right now.

Bonnie felt a little affronted. "What does it look like Felix…I wanted to get some fresh air."

Felix grabbed Bonnie by her upper arm. "Come on, you need to get back to the party." He told her.

Bonnie saw red, pulling her arm from his grasp and pushing at his chest because he was way too close and she wanted her space because he was reminding her to much of Damon. "Don't touch me…why does everyone think they have the right to touch me…I'm getting sick and tired of people putting their fucking hands on me!" she snapped.

Felix and Dean froze. Bonnie's voice had sounded almost hysterical. She saw the stunned looks on both of their faces and couldn't take it, so she ran back towards the house.

Dean and Felix eyes met, neither saying a word as both thought about the implication of Bonnie's words. Felix walked away.

Bonnie couldn't take being around a lot of people, so she didn't go into the house, opting to take the path that lead to the garden. She stood there for a moment, letting the sweet smell of flowers from the gentle breeze soothe her. Bonnie took deep cleansing breaths trying to calm down. But, that sense of peace only lasted a short while because the sound of voices coming her way reached her ears and Bonnie tensed. She didn't feel like having to be polite and engage in conversation with any of Damon's extended family, so she rounded the corner so that whoever it was wouldn't see her.

Rose and her cousin Theresa stood only a few feet from Bonnie not realizing that she was there and able to hear every word that they said.

"I honestly feel kind of bad for her…she's only seventeen and look at all the shit she's had to go through…losing the baby and now having to deal with this amnesia shit, I mean how much more can the poor girl take?" Rose said to her cousin.

Theresa nodded her head in agreement. "I know I feel bad for her too and did you see how she was drinking like a fish before Damon stopped her…jeez…the poor girl isn't married into this family a year yet and already she's turned to the booze to cope."

Rose sighed. "I'm not surprised, but Bonnie's not the first mob wife to turn to the alcohol and she definitely won't be the last."

Bonnie couldn't believe her ears. She backed away, shaking her head in utter disbelief. And, when she felt a warm hand cover her mouth, Bonnie's heart dropped out of her chest.


	36. AN

Hey guys, the battery died on my lap top and that's the reason why I haven't been updating my story. I'm sorry for not posting this note sooner, but there hasn't been time for me to get to my local library and use their computers until now. It is going to be a while before I can get a new battery so until then "Playing with Fire" will be on hiatus. I know that this sucks, big time and alot of you will be disappointed, but the situation can't be helped. I'm sorry for the inconvenience because I know that alot of you were really invested in this story. I thank you all for the PMs, asking if I was okay, which prompted me to post this note ASAP so that no one would think that something bad had befallen me. I hope that when "Playing with Fire" comes back you guys will return to the story. Thank you for all of the love; it is greatly appreciated. :)


	37. Ambushed

**AN: **Hey guys, my sister was nice enough to let me use her computer because I've been climbing the walls not being able to write. I've been writing for almost seven months now, and I didn't realize just how much writing had become an important part of my life until I wasn't able to do it anymore. I mean not writing for so long has caused me to have major withdrawals; I haven't felt like myself. It's the weirdest feeling. I felt almost lost, if that makes any sense. These last few weeks have been like torture for me. I've been fiending for my computer like a junky with my hands itching to feel the keyboard underneath my fingertips. It feels good now as I pour out my thoughts, watching my words fill up the page on the computer screen. Man, I've missed this so fucking much!

I don't know when I'll be able to update again, it all depends on whether or not my sister needs her laptop. So, I'm sorry to say it guys, but we are at the total mercy of my sister until I get a new battery for my laptop. So, let me stop rambling and get on with the story. Enjoy. :)

I do not own anything in regards to the Vampire Diaries

Alaric Saltzman was an FBI agent who specialized in mob crimes; he was very good at his job and always got the bad guy that is all but one, Benito Salvatore. That son of a bitch was the only black spot on Alaric's otherwise impressive, almost spotless resume and that ate at him more than he would care to admit. Alaric had been watching Benito Salvatore and his family for years now and was close to getting him when the fucker up and died, leaving behind a long list of unsolved crimes that he was sure Salvatore and his organization was behind, one in particular, the untimely death of a young woman by the name of Elena Gilbert. This young woman was murdered and Alaric was convinced that someone in the Salvatore organization was behind her death. Alaric didn't have solid proof, but his gut was telling him that her death wasn't an accident as some people have claimed. Foul play was at work and Alaric was going to bring the killer to justice, if it was the last thing that he did.

Alaric stood over Bonnie's shoulder, looking at the gruesome photos of the charred remains of Elena Gilbert's body once it was removed from the fiery wreckage of the car crash that took her young life. Bonnie turned her head away, unable to look any more. She swallowed hard, trying to keep the bowel from rising up in her throat. She had seen and heard enough from Mr. Saltzman. It had been a week since he had accosted her in the garden the night of Damon's birthday party. She had been so scared, thinking that she was about to be murdered when she felt someone come up from behind her and cover her mouth, only to have a small card thrust into her hands and seconds later finding herself completely alone in the dark with her heart pounding within her chest. Bonnie immediately made her way into the house, going up to her bedroom where she locked the door behind her and read the card. She had slumped to the floor, fear gripping her like never before. The card read, "You are in danger, but I can help you. Alaric Saltzman, FBI."

And now, here she sat in the Headmaster's office at her school with her head feeling like it was about to explode with everything that he'd told her in the last half hour. She felt like she was being punked, like Ashton Kutcher was seconds away from barging into the room with a camera and lights trained on her to get her reaction. This was to much to take in; it was unreal.

Alaric moved back around the desk to face Bonnie. Her toffee colored skin having paled somewhat since she'd walked into the room. He felt like a dick for ambushing her like this, but it had to be done because school was the only time when Bonnie Salvatore was without the watchful eyes of her bodyguard. Alaric and his team had been planning this little meeting for awhile now and it was decided among them to have Bonnie called out of her class to come to the Headmaster's office where Alaric would be waiting for her. Bonnie had been surprised when she walked into the office and found this tall, sandy haired man standing alone in the room, gazing out of the window. When Alaric introduced himself, Bonnie's jaw dropped, her green eyes had widened in her face upon realizing that this was a set up. He didn't pull any punches and got straight to the point, telling Bonnie everything about the Salvatores' involvement in the mob and Damon's volatile relationship with a woman named Elena Gilbert, who subsequently had been Dean's girlfriend first before she'd dumped him for Damon. Bonnie's blood ran cold when Alaric informed her of Dean's exploits as a noted cold blooded killer for the mob with his nickname being Stonecold because he had no feelings and killed without mercy. But Alaric wasn't finished with Bonnie, he had saved the best for last, sending her already reeling mind into a full on tail spin when he told her his belief that Elena Gilbert's death was not an accident that he believed that she was murdered by someone in the Salvatore organization, with Damon and Dean being at the top of his list of suspects. Bonnie had been rendered speechless.

Alaric gathered up the photos, placing them in a yellow folder before he sat down opposite Bonnie. He could see that the girl was visibly shaken and couldn't blame her because he would be too had he been in her shoes. But, he couldn't coddle her because he had a job to do and he needed her help to bring the Salvatore organization down.

"Bonnie, I know that this is a lot to take in all at once...it would be for anyone. And, I apologize for ambushing you here at school, but we need your help to bring these people down. We have been watching you for a while now, and I know that you are not happy in your marriage with Damon Salvatore, and if you help us I can make all of this go away and you can go back to the normal teenage life you had before you got involved with these people." He told her.

Bonnie's head snapped up, meeting Alaric's eyes, her own wide and disbelieving. "You can't possibly be serious...I'm not stupid Mr. Saltzman...I've watched the Soprano's...I know what happens to the people that snitch on the mob. And, I'm not looking to end up like Elena Gilbert." She said, getting up from her chair, preparing to leave.

Alaric stood up as well. "Look Bonnie, I know that you are scared, but I can protect you...help me put these scum bags behind bars where they belong."

Bonnie scoffed. "From what you've just told me and from those photos of Elena Gilbert's charred remains, I'm surrounded by very dangerous people and as I see it the FBI can't protect a fucking fly when it comes to these people, they are ruthless and will silence anyone that tries to go against them. My father didn't raise no fool, Mr. Saltzman...find yourself another informant and leave me the hell alone." Bonnie said, walking out of the office.

Alaric picked up the closest thing to him, which was a stapler, and threw it across the room. "Gotdammit!" he yelled. He had been so sure that Bonnie would cooperate with them and help bring the Salvatores down, but now he was back to square one.

* * *

><p>Bonnie could feel the bile rising up in her throat as she walked down the quiet hallway and ran into the girl's restroom, making it into the stall just in time before she threw up her breakfast. When her stomach was empty of it's content, her body continued to dry heave, making her throat hurt. She flushed the toilet and made her way out of the stall to wash her hands and proceeded to rinse her mouth out with warm water. She looked at herself in the mirror, surprised to see that she looked the same on the outside because on the inside she felt like she had aged ten years. Her mind wanted to shut down and deny everything that she had been told. Whoever said that ignorance was bliss had been right. Now that Bonnie knew everything, she didn't know what to do with the information. How did she compartmentalize this? For a week now, Bonnie tried to convince herself that she didn't hear what she thought she heard the night of Damon's birthday party when she overheard Rose and Theresa talking in the garden. But now, thanks to Alaric Saltzman, her eyes were opened to the ugly truth and her days of denial were over. The problem was Bonnie didn't know where to go from here. She damn sure wasn't going to tell Damon about the FBI contacting her and filling her in on everything about his family's ties to the mob and the suspicions surrounding Elena Gilbert's death. No, she was going to keep her fucking mouth shut until she figured out her next move. She had to play this smart. And, her gut was telling her that it was best to pretend ignorance of what was going on around her until she was able to figure out what to do. Bonnie didn't want to go home once school was finished for the day. There was apart of her that wanted to run away, but Bonnie knew that she was being watched and she wouldn't get very far before Dean or one of his guys caught up with her. The inside of the school was the safest place to be for now. It was the only time when Bonnie felt safe from prying eyes. But, the thought of having to go home and be surrounded by these people and pretend like nothing was wrong was weighing heavily on Bonnie, she didn't think that she could do it. Every time she thought that things couldn't possibly get worse, it always did.<p>

Bonnie sat quietly at the lunch table lost in her thoughts and didn't realize that Tyler and Jeremy had sat down at her table until she saw a hand wave in front of her face.

"Hey, snap out of it Bonnie...whatever is on your mind can't be that serious." Tyler said, opening up his milk and downing the entire container in one swallow.

Bonnie looked at him her eyes somewhat unfocused before she got herself together. Tyler and Jeremy looked so young and innocent sitting across the table from her. "Where is Caroline?" Bonnie asked, shaking herself from her thoughts.

Tyler shrugged. "I don't know, but I'm sure she'll be here soon...you know Care never misses a meal."

Jeremy chuckled, his eyes going to Bonnie. "So, why were you called into the Headmaster's office...is everything alright?" he asked.

Bonnie dropped her eyes to her plate, playing with her untouched food. "Um...yeah...everything is fine." she said.

Caroline breezed into the lunch room, bringing with her the smell of Britney Spears' Radiance perfume. She sat down next to Bonnie, brimming with excitement. "Okay seniors, the word on the street is that Kol Mikaelson is throwing a huge party at his parent's house on Saturday, so are you guys in?" she asked, looking at each of her friends.

Jeremy sighed. "I don't know Care, when news hit that Kol was kicked out of school for selling drugs my mom promised me to stay away from him."

Caroline rolled her eyes. "Oh come on guys, this is our first official party as high school seniors...we have to go, including you Bonnie." she said, narrowing her eyes at Bonnie.

"I don't think that's going to be possible, sorry Care." Bonnie said, squeezing Caroline's hand.

Caroline huffed, snatching her hand away. "I don't believe you guys, senior year is finally here, and no one wants to enjoy it...this will probably be our last year together before everyone goes off to college and we all go our separate ways never seeing or talking to each other again!"

Tyler rolled his eyes. "Oh stop it I say with all of the dramatics, we'll go to the fucking party okay."

Caroline looked at Bonnie and Bonnie rolled her eyes. "I'll try, but I can't make any promises alright." she said.

Caroline beamed, life was the absolute best when she got her way.

* * *

><p>School had just been dismissed for the day, and Bonnie knew that Dean would be waiting for her outside in the parking lot. She took her time at her locker, getting the books that she would need for her homework. Caroline and Jeremy walked up to her just as Bonnie was closing her locker. They walked with her, making their way out of the school.<p>

"Bonnie, I don't want to get on your nerves, but _please_ try to come to the party on Saturday because it won't be the same without you." Caroline begged, putting her arm around Bonnie's small shoulders.

Bonnie was about to respond when her green eyes landed on Dean, leaning against his black Impala, waiting for her. Her heart sped up as they got closer to him. Dean didn't look like a cold blooded killer as he stood there, if anything he looked like he belong on some beach with a surf board in his hands. Bonnie stopped walking and Dean raised his eyebrow in response. Both Caroline and Jeremy looked down at her, wondering why she stopped.

Bonnie looked between her two friends. "I'll see you guys tomorrow, alright." She said, giving each of them a quick hug before walking to Dean. Bonnie had made up her mind right then and there to not let her friends be anywhere near this mess that she had gotten herself involved in. Jeremy had walked away once Bonnie hugged him, but Caroline continued to follow behind her.

"Hi Dean." Caroline said from behind Bonnie, causing her to immediately tense. Caroline couldn't be this clueless, could she, didn't she recognize a fucking goodbye when she saw it, Bonnie thought.

Bonnie turned to her friend. "Care, aren't you going to be late for cheerleading practice?" she asked, lightly.

Caroline didn't spare Bonnie a look, her eyes remained on Dean. "Oh it's fine...it's our first week back at school, so I'm sure coach will give us some slack."

Bonnie looked at Dean and could see that he was ready to leave, but he was waiting on her to dismiss her friend so that they could go.

"I'll call you tonight Care." Bonnie said.

Caroline nodded her head, still not looking at Bonnie. Dean remained stone faced as he opened up the passenger side door for Bonnie. And, as they drove off, Bonnie could see in the side mirror Caroline still standing there watching the car drive off.

* * *

><p>There was an uncomfortable silence in the car as Dean drove. Ever since the night of the party he'd noticed how Bonnie kept her distance from everyone in the house, including him. She didn't even talk and hangout with Felix like she used to do. Dean wondered what was going on with her because she wasn't acting like herself.<p>

Bonnie's heart pounded like a jackhammer within her chest as she sat in the car beside Dean. She could feel the dampness under her armpits and even her hands were slightly moist.

"Bonnie, are you okay...did something happen at school?" Dean asked, after awhile.

Bonnie swallowed hard. "No, I'm fine...everything is fine." she told him.

Dean looked at her, not convinced, but he remained silent for the rest of the drive.

Dean was very good at reading people and Bonnie was no different. He could sense her fear. Bonnie was afraid of him. Something had happened while she was at school, Dean was sure of it because eventhough she had been quiet this morning when he'd dropped her off she hadn't been afraid of him, so her fear of him was just recent, and Dean didn't like that one bit. Bonnie was the one person that Dean didn't want to fear him and he was going to find out what the fuck was going on with her.


	38. Guess Who's Coming to Breakfast

**I do not own anything in regards to the Vampire Diaries**

It had been a couple of months since Alaric came to Bonnie's school and tried to persuade her into becoming an informant for the FBI. Alaric was so sure that Bonnie would help them, but when she didn't he vowed to find another way to bring down the Salvatores. He didn't need her. But, what Alaric didn't count on was Bonnie going home that night and telling Damon everything that happened. It was a long night of secrets being revealed and everything being put out into the open, including Damon's relationship with Elena. Bonnie asked him point blank if he had anything to do with her death and he told her no. Bonnie then told him of Alaric's suspicion that someone in his father's organization had Elena killed. It never occurred to Damon that Elena could have been murdered and now the thought wouldn't leave him. Now everything was out in the open. There were no more secrets between Damon and Bonnie and they planned to keep it that way.

The Salvatore's were the most powerful family in the mob organization, and their reach went far beyond just the mob. They were a force unto themselves with friends and connections in very high places, including the FBI. So when Bonnie came to Damon and told him about Alaric, Damon was livid. He was out for blood. Alaric Saltzman was the bane of the Salvatore's existence for many years now and it was time for him to be dealt with once and for all.

Damon unlike his older brother Adriano wanted no part of the mob life. He loved his family and respected his father, but he wanted his own life and his father respected his decision even though he didn't like it. Benito wanted all of his sons to have some involvement in the family business, but he knew from the time Damon was little boy that he'd grow to be his own man and would make his own way in life. And, a part of Benito respected Damon for that though he never told him. It was a secret that Benito took to his grave. But, when Damon found out what Alaric did to Bonnie he wanted to give in to his mob mentality and have Saltzman fitted with cement shoes and be dropped into the ocean, but he didn't because Damon Salvatore was a lot of things, but murderer was not one of them. So instead, Damon called in a favor and took away what Alaric loved most, his job with the FBI.

Alaric found himself under investigation for witness tampering and was quickly dismissed from his position with the FBI. He'd been blindsided. It was a bitter pill for Alaric to swallow. His job was his life; it was all that he had and all that he knew. So, one month after being let go from the FBI Alaric Saltzman put a sod off shot gun into his mouth and pulled the trigger.

Damon and his father were different when it came to dealing with people who fucked with them. Whereas Benito liked to get his hands dirty and wouldn't think twice about putting a bullet into his enemies' head, Damon didn't like getting messy. He was more subtle with dealings. Damon liked to go for the jugular. He wouldn't kill you, but get you where it hurt the most so that you'd wish you were dead. But, both father and son made it very clear to all that they were not to be fucked with and Alaric was the latest person on a long list of people who found out the hard way that it wasn't a good idea to fuck with a Salvatore.

* * *

><p>Bonnie reconciled herself to the fact that she couldn't go back to her old life; that life was dead and gone. She was a seventeen year old girl caught up in a situation that was beyond her. She didn't have any one to turn to. Her father didn't want to have anything to do with her, and she refused to drag her friends into this world for fear of endangering their lives. Good or bad and whether she liked it or not Damon was all she had. She was no longer that starry eyed girl who used to daydream about Chris Hemsworth. Too much had happened to her to ever go back to being that girl. This was now her life and Bonnie accepted it, the good, bad, and ugly. Since waking up from the coma, Bonnie tried to hold on to the person she was though she had clearly changed by the look of her life. It was the weirdest thing looking at her life and not understanding why she made some of the choices she did. Like what made her fall for Damon? More than ever Bonnie found herself wanting to find out what it was about him that made her fall so hard. Now that she embraced the turn her life had taken, Bonnie made it a point to make her marriage with Damon work. It was time for them to get to know each other without all of the bullshit because though she was the one with amnesia Damon had to get to know "her" and not the girl she used to be because that girl was gone.<p>

* * *

><p>Thanksgiving was quickly approaching, and Antonia was in a tizzy trying to get everything ready because as usual everyone would be coming to her house for the holiday. This year Antonia decided to make a traditional Thanksgiving dinner instead of the ravioli con la zucca or tacchinella alla melagrana that she would normally make for the occasion. It was the weekend before Thanksgiving, and Bonnie had two more days left of school before it let out for the Thanksgiving holiday. Adriano would be coming home in a couple of days and Antonia was excited; she loved the holiday season as it was her favorite time of the year.<p>

Tonight, everyone was home for dinner which made Antonia very happy because lately it seemed as though everyone was so wrapped up in their own lives that they were too busy to eat dinner at home any more. Antonia liked for her table to be full. She was used to having people around. But, since Benito's death Antonia found herself feeling lonely more and more. During the day she was fine because she had her charity work to keep her busy, but it was when she came home to an empty house that the loneliness and dare she admit it the depression swallowed her whole.

"Bonnie, are you going to invite your friends to Thanksgiving dinner…I would love to finally meet them." Antonia said, during a lull in the conversation.

Bonnie almost choked on the water she was drinking. Where the hell this came from, Bonnie thought. "Um…no…they'll be spending the holiday with their families." Bonnie said, wiping her mouth with a gorgeous cloth napkin.

"Of course...I don't know what I was thinking." Antonia said, somewhat disappointedly. Then she perked up some. "Maybe they can come by after the holiday, maybe that Saturday and we can have a barbeque or something?" she asked hopefully.

Bonnie didn't have the heart to say no. So, she nodded her head and answered non-committedly. "Um…maybe…"

Antonia smiled as she clapped her hands together. "Good…I can't wait to meet them…I hear you talking on the phone with them all the time and I try to picture what they all look like."

Bonnie smiled in spite of herself. Antonia was a sweet woman, but there was no way in hell she was bringing her friends into this house and exposing them to this life. It wasn't going to happen.

Damon looked at Bonnie, but she avoided his eyes.

* * *

><p>Later that night, Bonnie stepped out of the shower and dried off. She was just putting on her night gown when Damon came into their bedroom. Bonnie sat on the bed and began putting lotion on her legs. She looked at Damon and watched as he began unbuttoning his shirt. Bonnie had gotten used to Damon undressing in front of her. She had to admit that he was the total package. He had a gorgeous face as well as a hot body. Bonnie never was one to lie to herself; she found Damon to be very attractive , but that was all. She had no feelings for him, at least she didn't feel for him what she had prior to the coma. According to Caroline, she was madly in love with Damon and defended him against any and every one who had a negative thing to say about him including her friends. Apparently, her and Jeremy had gotten into it pretty badly over Damon to the extent that Dean had to step in which scared Bonnie when Caroline told her this because all she could think about was how close Jeremy possibly came to losing his life that day. Dean was someone not to mess with; he was deadly and Bonnie was thankful that Jeremy walked away with his life that day because it could have ended very differently. Bonnie no longer felt comfortable around Dean. Now, whenever she had to go out Bonnie asked Elijah, who was part of the security detail, to accompany her. No one thought twice about this, but Dean knew what was up and kept his distance from Bonnie.<p>

Bonnie and Damon were taking things slowly. Damon knew that he was wrong for forcing Bonnie to have sex with him, but he didn't realized just how badly he'd fucked up with her until the night she confessed that she knew everything about his family and asked him if he was going to kill her now. At first, he thought that she was joking but he quickly realized that she was dead serious. The fact that she would even think that proved how much she didn't trust him. But, who could blame her considering the way that he'd treated her from the moment she woke up from the coma. He realized right then and there that he needed to change; his way was not working and if he didn't try something different then he would lose Bonnie for good. So, Damon apologized to Bonnie and told her that he wouldn't touch her again until she was ready. And though it was two months since that night and his balls were turning blue, Damon kept his word to Bonnie and continued to wait patiently for her to come to him. But, when Bonnie suggested that they have separate bedrooms again Damon refused. That was his only condition; he told her that even though they would not be engaging in sexual relations they were still married and needed to have some form of intimacy in their relationship and sharing a bed would make their bond grow so Bonnie agreed. The only problem was that lately Bonnie found herself waking up in the middle of the night lying on top of Damon. It was the most embarrassing thing ever. She didn't know why she kept doing that. Thank goodness he was always deeply asleep and didn't know.

Bonnie watched as Damon stripped off his shirt and her stomach fluttered. She forced herself to look away from him and started to rub the lotion on her feet.

"Why don't you want your friends to come to the house?" Damon asked pointedly.

Bonnie's head snapped up with her eyes wide. Damon raised his brow. They promised each other that there would be no more secrets between them. It was pure honestly from now on so Bonnie told him the truth. "I don't want them around this…I don't want them to have anything to do with your family."

Ouch. Though he understood where she was coming from that didn't make it sting any less.

Bonnie lowered her eyes. "I know that I must sound like a total bitch, but I can't have them getting mix up in your world…I couldn't bear it if something happened to them…it would kill me."

Damon came to Bonnie and knelt down in front of her. He caressed her cheek and smiled when she didn't turn away. "It's okay…I understand…you don't have to say any more."

Bonnie nodded her head.

* * *

><p>The next morning everyone sat around the table eating breakfast. Felix had just come in from a night of partying with his silver eyes all red attesting to his night of indulgence, but Antonia ignored his appearance; she was just happy that everyone was there. But, Damon didn't turn a blind eye.<p>

"Felix, you need to slow down with the partying…you look like death warmed over brother."

Felix smiled a fake smile. "Why thank you brother…I appreciate the compliment…you know that was the look I was going for." He said, sarcastically.

Both Antonia and Bonnie smiled.

Carla, the maid, walked into the dining room. "Excuse me, but someone is here to see Mrs. Salvatore." She said, looking at Bonnie.

Bonnie's mouth dropped open. Who on earth would be here to see her? Damon looked at Bonnie wondering the same thing. He looked at Carla. "Please show them in." he told her.

Carla nodded her head and walked out of the room. Damon looked at Bonnie and she shrugged. Two seconds later Bonnie had her answer.

"Oh my god…Caroline, what are you doing here?"


	39. Stumped Without A Word To Say

**I do not own anything in regards to the Vampire Diaries**

Bonnie found it so weird seeing Caroline in all of her bubbly blondeness standing here in the Salvatore's dining room. But upon closer look, Caroline wasn't so bubbly, in fact Bonnie could tell that she'd been crying. Something was wrong. Bonnie immediately got up from the table and walked to Caroline, taking her hand and squeezing it.

"Everyone this is Caroline." she said, pulling her forward. Caroline smiled stiffly. Bonnie squeezed her hand again. "Caroline, this is Damon's mother and his youngest brother Felix. We were just talking about inviting you over just last night and here you are." Bonnie said, lightly.

Caroline somewhat fidgeted under everyone's stare. "Hi…it's really nice to meet you." She said softly, looking first to Antonia then to Felix, she ignored Damon completely.

Felix smiled devilishly. "Well mamma, it looks like you got your wish…we finally get a face to the name and what a face it is." he said, openly looking Caroline over with appreciation.

Bonnie rolled her eyes.

Antonia laughed softly. "Have you had breakfast yet Caroline because you are more than welcome to join us?"

Caroline shook her head. "Thank you, but I've already had breakfast." She said, lying.

Bonnie could tell that Caroline was anxious to get her alone and talk. "Will you please excuse us, I'm going to show Caroline the garden."

Damon watched them leave and wondered why Caroline was here so early especially on a Sunday morning. Something was up.

Bonnie's mind ran rampant wondering what was going on to cause Caroline to drive all the way here this early in the morning. Once they were outside Bonnie turned to her friend. "Care, how did you know where I lived?"

Caroline smiled slyly. "Tyler hacked into the school's database and got your address from the student directory." She explained.

Great. This was exactly what she needed, her friends knowing where she lived, so much for trying to keep them away. Bonnie sighed. "Come on, let's sit down." She said, gesturing to the two pristine white chairs that Antonia had in the garden.

"What's going on Care?" Bonnie asked once they were seated.

"What's always going on, my mom and I got into it again…I just can't take her shit anymore…is it okay if I stay here for a couple of days until the dust settles?"

Caroline was lying out of her ass, telling Bonnie a partial truth. Yes her and her mom got into an argument, but it was way more serious than Caroline was letting on. Liz Forbes had thrown Caroline out of the house after finding drugs in her bedroom. Liz confronted Caroline about the drugs, and she denied using them, telling her mom that she was holding them for someone, but Liz wasn't buying it. She'd had her suspicions for a well now because Caroline's behavior was all over the place. Liz was not having it; she was not going to be one of those parents who turned a blind eye to their children's drug use. She was never one to live in denial. Liz Forbes was a woman who faced things head on, and she would be damned if she'd let Caroline ruin her life. So she told Caroline that she was going into rehab. Caroline bucked, telling her mom that she didn't have a drug problem which was a total lie, but her mom didn't know that. She was working overtime trying to convince her mom that she wasn't using drugs. And when that didn't work, Caroline tried to make her mom feel guilty about never being there for her, but Liz was no dummy and recognized what her daughter was trying to do and shut Caroline down with every tactic that she tried to use.

They went back and forth for almost two hours with accusations being thrown and tears being shed. Liz Forbes knew that she'd never win a mother of the year award, but she loved her daughter and tried to do her best by Caroline. So after years of letting Caroline have her way, Liz finally laid down the law. She told Caroline that if she didn't go into treatment then she would have to leave her house. Caroline was struck dumb. She couldn't believe what she was hearing. Caroline became enraged; she wasn't used to her mom being stern with her. Caroline told her mom that she wasn't going anywhere and stumped out of the room like a spoiled five year old child. Caroline then made the huge mistake of thinking her mom was bluffing; there was no way in hell her mom would put her out of the house. She thought wrong because two days later Caroline came home to find her suitcase on the front porch and the locks to all of the doors changed.

Caroline couldn't believe her mother actually did it. She had really put her out of the house. Caroline sat on the porch and went through her purse, pulling out a piece of tissue with a single hydrocodone pill wrapped inside and popped it into her mouth, swallowing it whole without any water. She was fucking homeless! After a while, Caroline started to laugh. "Fuck you _mother_! And fuck your house too, I don't need you!" she screamed. She picked up her suitcase and walked to her car, throwing the suitcase into the trunk. She spent her first couple of days at Tyler's house unbeknownst to his parents. Things were going great until his mom caught her roaming in the refrigerator at four o'clock in the morning and promptly told Caroline that she needed to leave. It never even crossed her mind to go to Jeremy's house so Caroline made Tyler hack into the school's computer system and get Bonnie's address for her and he did. Caroline decided on the long drive to Santa Barbara to tell Bonnie as little as possible about what happened with her mother because there was a part of her that knew Bonnie would side with her mom and try to encourage her to go to rehab. And that shit wasn't happening. No Caroline was going to make it seem like she just needed a place to crash for a couple of days and cool off which couldn't be further from the truth, but Bonnie didn't need to know that at least not yet.

Caroline was shocked when she saw the Salvatore's house for the first time. Bonnie never told her that Damon's family was like the Rockefellers. Bonnie was living in a fucking mansion. It was unreal.

Now here she sat in the most beautiful outdoor flower garden that she'd ever seen in her life waiting for Bonnie to give her an answer.

This was Bonnie's nightmare come true. She was stumped. She didn't want Caroline here; it was too risky. But Bonnie could see that she had to be desperate and had no other place to go for her to make the long drive to Santa Barbara. She couldn't just turn her best friend away in her time of need, but it was dangerous for her to be here. Bonnie didn't know what to do.

Caroline could see Bonnie hesitate and wondered why. Didn't she want her here?

Caroline suddenly became angry. "You know what Bonnie, forget it…if you don't want me here then I can go." She said, getting up from the chair and walking away.

Shit, Bonnie thought. She went after Caroline and stopped her. "Wait Care, it's not that I don't want you here, but things are complicated." She said, sighing. "This isn't my house, I just can't invite you to stay." Caroline looked pitiful, like she was about to cry and Bonnie caved. "Stay here and let me go ask Antonia okay."

Caroline beamed, hugging Bonnie to her. "I knew I could count of you...you're the best friend ever!"

* * *

><p>Of course Antonia said that it was alright for Caroline to stay. Felix who was about to head to bed after his night of partying suddenly got a pep in his step and was full of energy once hearing the good news that Caroline was staying for a few days. He even went so far as to go get Caroline's suitcase out of the car and showed her to the guest bedroom.<p>

Bonnie stayed downstairs in the living room. She was too preoccupied with her thoughts to go upstairs and make sure that Felix behaved. Damon walked into the room and headed straight to Bonnie who was pacing the floor, biting her bottom lip with worry. Damon placed his hands on her shoulders to stop her pacing. "It's just for a couple of days, nothing is going to happen." He said, reassuringly.

Bonnie shook her head. "You don't know that Damon…so much can happen in the next few days."

Damon pulled Bonnie into his arms and she let him hold her. And while her mind was filled with worrying about the what ifs that could happen in the next few days, Damon was thinking that the last time he held her like this Bonnie was pregnant with their child.

* * *

><p>Upstairs, Felix kept Caroline company and sat on her bed as she unpacked her clothes. "Bonnie told me that you're best friends with Jay Z and Beyoncé is that true or were you just talking shit?" she asked, bluntly.<p>

Felix chuckled. "I'm not going to lie, I do talk a lot of shit but that my dear is very true." He told her.

Caroline snorted. "I'll believe it when I see it." She challenged him.

Felix raised his brow. "That's fine by me." He shot back.

Caroline picked up her favorite red jacket about to hang it in the closet when a blunt fell out of the pocket. Caroline's eyes flew to Felix. She reached down quickly picking it up off of the floor. "This is not mine, someone must have stashed it in my pocket when I wasn't looking." She lied.

Felix got up off the bed and walked to her. He took the blunt out of her hand. "Caroline, you don't have to lie, but you can't smoke this in my mother's house. If you're going to smoke it do it in the garden after midnight because my mom is out like a light by then. And when you do fire it up, come get me and I'll smoke with you." He smirked, giving her back the blunt and walking out of the room. Caroline stood there in shocked silence.

* * *

><p>Later that day, Bonnie showed Caroline around the house. Once they were finished with the inside Bonnie showed her the outside. Caroline was flabbergasted. She'd never seen such a blatant display of wealth up close and personal. She felt like she was on an episode of MTV Cribs The Most Expensive Homes Edition.<p>

Caroline looked at Bonnie. "Why didn't you tell me about all of this?" she asked, gesturing around the property with her hands.

Bonnie shrugged her shoulders, picking a yellow flower from a bush that aligned the property and bringing it to her nose and inhaling its scent. "I don't know, I just didn't."

"Damn Bonnie, you've been holding out on me…I mean I knew that Damon had money, but this here is something else altogether."

You have no idea, Bonnie thought. They continued to walk along the property when Bonnie realized that they were headed towards the garage. "Hey, let's go back to the house…I've shown you everything."

"No you haven't…I want to see the kind of cars that the ultra rich drive here in lovely Santa Barbara." Caroline said, with a posh accent.

Bonnie didn't want to run into Dean. She made it a point to avoid him at all costs. And there was a good chance that he would be in the garage.

"Come on Care, I'll show you some other time." Bonnie pleaded.

Caroline didn't understand why Bonnie was being so reluctant. "Bonnie, we are already here so you might as well show me now." She insisted, pulling Bonnie towards the garage.

Bonnie sighed in relief when they walked in and the garage was empty. She would show Caroline the cars as quickly as possible and get the hell out of there before Dean came back.

Caroline literally screamed when she saw the Maybach. She ran over to the expensive car, opening the driver's side door and hopping in.

Bonnie quickly followed behind her. "No, no, no Caroline get out of the car, this is Antonia's baby…she will kill you."

Bonnie wasn't exaggerating. Antonia loved this fucking car. She would give you the shirt off of her back, but when it came to this car, Antonia Salvatore would cut a bitch.

Caroline ignored Bonnie. "Do you have any idea how much this car costs! I can't believe I'm sitting in an actual Mercedes Benz Maybach." She said excitedly.

Bonnie started to honestly panic. "Come on Care get out of the car, Antonia would have a fit if she found out."

Caroline rolled her eyes. "Stop overreacting Bonnie, it's not that serious."

"I beg to differ, Antonia doesn't like anyone messing with her car." Dean said, walking up to the two girls.

Bonnie jumped at the sound of Dean's voice, dropping her yellow flower.

Caroline got out of the car, shutting the door, her face beaming. "Dean, you're here." She said, excitedly. Realizing how over eager she sounded she tried to bring it down a notch. "Bonnie was just showing me around because I'm going to be staying here for a few days."

Dean looked at Bonnie. Now that Bonnie knew who and what he was things were different between them. She no longer tried to engage him in conversation; she now avoided him like the plague.

Bonnie was ready to leave. "Come on Caroline…you've seen the cars so let's go back up to the house."

Caroline turned to Bonnie, trying to silence her with just a look.

But Bonnie wasn't fazed, shooting Caroline a look of her own.

Felix walked into the garage effectively ending the stale mate. "There you are…I've been searching everywhere for you Caroline…come with me now, I have a certain rapper by the name of Jay Z about to Skype in to talk to you. "

Bonnie could have kissed Felix in that moment.

If this had happened five minutes ago Caroline would've been jumping up and down with excitement, but now that Dean was here she didn't want to be anywhere other than this garage.

Bonnie lightly shoved Caroline trying to gain her attention. "Caroline, come on…it's Jay Z!" she said.

Caroline reluctantly gave in and walked towards the entrance where Felix stood waiting and Bonnie followed closely behind when Dean called out her name.

Bonnie froze. She slowly turned around to face him and watched as he walked up to her. Her heart pounded in her chest.

He held the yellow flower out to her. "You dropped this."

Her eyes widen. "Oh…thanks." She said, her hand slightly shaking when she reached out to take it from him.

Dean looked into her eyes. "You see, contrary to what you've been lead to believe not everything dies by my hand."

Bonnie looked at him unflinchingly. "Yeah, maybe not everything but flowers don't count, people do. She said quietly before turning around and walking away.

Dean watched her go and for the first time he wished he could be someone other than who he was.


	40. Needful Things

**I do not own anything in regards to the Vampire Diaries**

"So how are things going between you and Damon?" Caroline asked Bonnie nosily.

They were sitting alone outside by the pool with their feet dangling in the water. Santa Barbara weather was generally mild throughout the year and even though it was autumn they could have went swimming if they wanted to.

"It's going okay I guess. We haven't gotten into any arguments in a while so that's something, but it's kind of weird because we are trying so hard to make things work that I feel like we're tip toeing around each other like we're afraid to rock the boat or something." Bonnie confided quietly.

"Are y'all fucking?" Caroline asked, bluntly.

"Jeez Caroline! You can't go around asking stuff like that!" Bonnie said, shoving her lightly.

Caroline shoved her back. "You are the prudest seventeen year old I've ever met." (AN: I know prudest is not a word, but people use it all the time in conversation).

Bonnie took offense. "I'm not a prude Caroline…it's just you can't ask people personal things like that, it's rude."

Caroline smacked her lips. "Oh please, asking someone about their sex life is nothing to get all bent out of shape about. It's a normal thing to be interested in what other people are doing in bed."

Bonnie chuckled, shaking her head.

"Now stop trying to avoid answering my question. It's been a while since you came out of the coma so y'all have to have done the nasty by now." She pressed, looking at Bonnie hard, trying to get a straight answer out of her.

Bonnie got uncomfortable. She never told anyone about what happened between her and Damon, not even Caroline. She didn't like to think about it. And even though Damon apologized to her there was a part of Bonnie that still couldn't quite get over what he did to her.

"Yes, we've had sex Caroline!" Bonnie said slightly irritated and was shocked when she all of a sudden started to tear up with one escaping from her eyes.

Caroline became alarmed. "Oh my god Bonnie, what's wrong? Sweetie, why are you crying?"

Bonnie shook her head, wiping the tear away. "I don't know why I'm crying…it's nothing…I'm fine, really." She said, trying to smile.

Caroline wasn't fooled. "Bonnie, what's going on?" Then the light bulb went off in Caroline's head. "Has Damon forced you to have sex with him?"

Bonnie bit her bottom lip and that was all Caroline needed.

"That son of a bitch!" She fumed, standing up from the pool. Caroline was ready to kill him.

Bonnie quickly got to her feet. She stood in front of Caroline, grabbing her arm to stop her from going after Damon. "Listen, he didn't hurt me alright. I'm fine."

Caroline shook her head. "If you're so fine then why the fuck are you crying?"

Bonnie's sense of panic rose because she could see that Caroline was about to go off. "Caroline listen to me you have to let this go. What happens between me and Damon is none of your business. He is my husband okay, I don't have anyone else."

Caroline's head jerked back. "Bonnie, what are you talking about? You have your fucking friends!"

"Caroline, you're misunderstanding me. Think about it for a second. I'm a seventeen year old girl that got disowned by my father. He completely cut me off, and I can't support myself Care. I need Damon. If it wasn't for him I wouldn't even be in school." Bonnie said, trying to make her understand.

"But Bonnie that doesn't give him the right to force himself on you!" Caroline gritted out.

Bonnie looked back towards the house to make sure they were still alone. "I know that and we have talked things out since then. So don't confront him about this because it's over, we've dealt with it. Things are fine now."

Caroline wasn't convinced. If things were fine then why the tears? But Caroline let it go for now because she could see the panic in Bonnie's green eyes.

She pulled Bonnie into a tight hug. Bonnie sighed in relief, her heart slowing down and beating normally now that Caroline was calm. At least for now.

But Caroline wasn't finished. "I'll keep my mouth shut, but if he steps out of line…"

"Ooh, I do love some girl on girl action!" Felix said, interrupting them.

Bonnie and Caroline pulled a part to give him the finger. "It seems that great minds do think alike." Bonnie said, smiling.

Felix rolled his eyes, picking up the habit from Bonnie. "Women! See here I came to invite you ladies to an afternoon matinee at the movies and this is the treatment I get. You girls are foul…just foul."

Both girls burst out laughing. "Okay Felix, no more BET for you." Bonnie said.

Felix came up to them, drapping his arms around both of their shoulders. "So what do you girls say? Do you want to spend a Sunday afternoon at the cinema?"

Caroline bent her head forward so that she could see Bonnie. "I'll go if you will." she said, not caring how Felix might take that.

Bonnie looked up at Felix and he pulled a sad puppy dog face. "Fine, let me just go upstairs and change." She said.

Felix surprised Bonnie when he squeezed her to his side and then kissed her cheek. "Thank you little sister."

Bonnie raised her brow in response and Felix smirked, looking like Damon.

Bonnie went upstairs to grab a quick shower and change her clothes. She was in and out of the shower in less than ten minutes which was a record for Bonnie. She dried off and put on her robe. She walked to her closet and picked out a pair of dark jeans and a fitted green cashmere sweater. She threw the clothes on the bed and went back into the bathroom and plugged in her hot iron to straighten her hair because she was going to wear it down for a change. When Damon walked into the bedroom Bonnie was dressed, sitting on the bed putting on her Donna Karan ankle boots. She got up from the bed when she was finished and Damon's eyes slid down her body. Bonnie looked hot. She was _wearing _those jeans and that sweater was doing wonders for her as well.

"Why did you change clothes?" he asked.

Bonnie walked to the dresser to get her watch, putting it on. "Felix is taking Caroline and me to a movie."

Damon didn't want Bonnie going out looking like that even if it was with his brother and Caroline. He knew that she'd draw a lot of attention and he didn't want other guys checking her out.

"Do me a favor and change into something else." He told her.

Bonnie looked down at her clothes. "What…why…what's wrong with what I'm wearing, it's fine."

Damon didn't want to get into an argument with her. They'd been doing well for weeks now without butting heads and he wanted to keep it that way. So he kept his voice light. "Don't you think those jeans and that sweater are a little tight?" he asked.

Bonnie's head jerked back. "Are you joking, my clothes are not tight. They fit me comfortably."

Damon knew she was right, but he just couldn't come out and say that he wanted her to change because she looked way to hot. He wasn't a complete moron.

When Damon just stood there like an idiot not saying anything Bonnie could feel herself getting annoyed. She tried to squash it. "Okay Damon, what's going on with you? We promised to be honest with each other."

Damon sighed. "I just don't feel comfortable with you leaving the house looking like this. I don't want guys checking you out." He confessed.

Bonnie didn't believe this shit. "I don't understand you. On your birthday you had me parading around in a skimpy little red dress and now you have a problem with me wearing a sweater and jeans?"

"That was different. On my birthday you were here with me surrounded by family and not out in public where every sleaze ball with eyes could ogle you."

Bonnie scoffed. "I don't believe you. Do you hear yourself? Who cares if some guy looks at me, news flash guys look at girls all the time Damon…it's not a big deal."

"It is a big deal when you are the girl that they're looking at. It's a very big deal." Damon said, with an edge to his voice.

"Why are you being like this? What do you think is going to happen, Damon? That some guy is going to come up to me and tell me that I'm hot and I'll be so flattered that I'll drop my panties and fuck him right there in the movie theater!" she said angrily.

Damon's jaw ticked.

Bonnie really did try to keep her anger in check, but this was just too ridiculous for words. Damon could be so dumb sometimes. It drove her crazy hearing some of the things that would come out of his mouth.

Then Bonnie went too far with her rant. "I'm not Elena!"

Thanks to Alaric Saltzman Bonnie knew all about Damon's tumultuous relationship with Elena. She knew that Elena was a gold digging slut who cheated on Damon every chance she got which was why Alaric suspected him of her murder because it was a perfect motive. The epitome of a crime of passion.

Bonnie regretted it immediately. "I'm sorry. I shouldn't have said that."

Damon's face was like stone.

Bonnie felt horrible, like the biggest bitch on the planet. Better yet in the universe.

She didn't mean to go off like that. But if Bonnie and Damon were to be perfectly honest with each other they both knew that a huge argument was imminent because for weeks now they'd been tip toeing around each other with both of them being on their best behavior.

Bonnie expected Damon to get in her face and grab her arm painfully while he yelled at her. But Damon did none of those things. Instead he walked away from her.

Bonnie just stood there and watched him leave the room.

* * *

><p>Bonnie didn't go to the movie, but she told Caroline to go on ahead without her. Bonnie knew that Felix liked Caroline and would've been disappointed if she didn't go. Bonnie took off her ankle boots, placing them back in her closet and slipped on some flats. She went to look for Damon and found him in the library. He sat on the sofa with a book in his lap and a drink in his hand.<p>

He looked up when he sensed someone there. "I thought you were going to the movies."

Bonnie leaned against the door frame. "I changed my mind." She said, softly.

Damon went back to reading his book.

"So what are you reading?" Bonnie asked, still standing in the doorway.

"The Fountainhead by…"

"Ayn Rand." Bonnie finished for him.

Damon looked at her with surprise registered on his face. "You've read it?"

Bonnie nodded her head. "I read it when I was fourteen. It was on a list of must read books that my father would give to his students at the beginning of each year. It was listed under "Guilty Pleasures." She said smiling.

"So how many books on the list did you read?" he asked, interestedly.

"All of them."

Damon was impressed. Most fourteen year olds were reading Twilight and such. "You can come into the room you know." He said, smirking.

Bonnie's cupid bow shaped mouth curved into a smile. She walked into the room, surprising Damon when she sat down on the coffee table directly in front of him; their knees nearly touching. She picked up the book from his lap, holding it up. "Guess how long it took me to read all 752 pages." she said with a smug smile.

Damon thought for a second then gave up. "I don't know, how long did it take you _college girl_?"

For some reason him calling her that irked Bonnie, but before she could ask him why he called her that Dean came into the library interrupting them. "Sorry for the interruption folks, but I need to speak with you." He said, looking at Damon.

Damon became instantly alert. He looked at Bonnie. "Can you give us a minute please?"

Bonnie nodded her head getting up. Dean lowered his eyes when she walked past him. Bonnie was halfway down the hall when she realized that she had Damon's book. So she doubled back to the library and stopped just before she got to the door when she heard her name.

"He goes after he's dropped Bonnie off at school." She heard Dean saying.

"Gotdamnit!" Damon swore.

"We need to take care of this before it gets ugly." Dean said, with an edge to his voice.

"Fine. You know what to do and make sure nothing leads back to us." Damon said, with finality.

"Got it." Dean said.

Bonnie snapped out of it and ran down the hall, thankful she had on flats as she ducked into the living room a second before Dean left the library.

Her sudden entrance startled Antonia who was sitting by the window, knitting. "For heaven's sake Bonnie, what are you doing? You frightened me." She said, putting her hand over her heart.

Bonnie's heart was beating frantically as well. "I'm sorry I didn't mean to scare you."

Antonia sat forward in her chair, alarmed by Bonnie's obvious distress. "Bonnie are you alright?" she asked concerned.

Bonnie licked her dry lips. "Yes, I'm fine."

But Bonnie was far from being fine. She didn't know what exactly she overheard, but she was smart enough to know that it wasn't good.


	41. The Sniffing And The Rubbing Of The Nose

**I do not own anything in regards to the Vampire Diaries**

Bonnie knew she had to calm down; there was no need to get herself all worked up over a snippet of a conversation. Dean and Damon could have been discussing anything. She came in on the tail end of the conversation so what they were saying could easily be misconstrued. So what if it sounded like Damon was giving Dean permission to go kill someone. That didn't mean that was the case. No she wasn't going to fret over something that was more than likely nothing. She was not going to allow her imagination to get the better of her. Bonnie made a conscious decision to dismiss the whole thing from her mind. And she immediately felt better.

When Bonnie went back into the library Damon was gone so she placed his book on the coffee table and was about to leave when she noticed what looked to be a photo lying face down on the floor. Without thinking Bonnie picked it up, turning it over. She smiled when she saw that it was a picture of Elijah kissing a beautiful statuesque blood woman. She didn't know Elijah had a girlfriend. He never said a word about her. She was going to grill him good in the morning when he came to take her to school. Elijah had unofficially become her new bodyguard/driver after Bonnie no longer felt comfortable being around Dean. She liked Elijah a lot. He was nothing like Dean; he was easy to talk to and was always cracking jokes. And sometimes he would let her drive which Dean never did. Elijah was a breath of fresh air and Bonnie appreciated the time she spent with him because sometimes it was the only time that she really laughed. Bonnie placed the photo on the table and left the library.

The day seemed to be going by so slowly. Bonnie's stomach growled and she realized that she'd totally skipped lunch so she made a B line to the kitchen. The staff had gotten used to Bonnie's unconventional ways. They no longer batted an eye when Bonnie would clean up after herself or pop into the kitchen at odd hours of the day to fix her a snack. They even got used to calling her by her first name which in the beginning was somewhat scandalizing to them because many of the staff was old school and things like that just weren't done. But when they realized what a sweet and down to earth girl Bonnie was the staff became more relaxed and informal around her. And they always went out of their way to assist her whenever she needed it because unlike most of the Salvatore clan Bonnie never asked them to do a thing for her.

Bonnie walked into the kitchen and Consuela smiled because she knew the teenager would be showing up soon looking for something to eat after missing lunch. Consuela was good at her job; cooking was her life. Out of all the staff Consuela was the only one who Antonia didn't micromanage. All Antonia needed to do was give Consuela the menu for what she wanted prepared and Consuela did the rest.

"I figured you'd be showing up sooner or later to raid the refrigerator, but there's no need because I saved you some lunch." Consuela said, eyeing Bonnie as she prepared Sunday dinner.

Bonnie gave the cook a quick hug. "Thank you, thank you, thank you." She said, happily.

Consuela nodded her head, embarrassed by Bonnie's open affection. Consuela wasn't a big hugger, but she tolerated Bonnie's sometimes spontaneous hugs because she genuinely was fond of her. "Alright, come down. It's just a couple of slices of roast beef with some mash potatoes and peas."

Bonnie let go of the blushing woman. "Are you kidding me, that sound like the best lunch _ever_!" she said, teasingly.

Consuela shooed her. "Go sit down and I'll get it for you."

Bonnie did what she was told and sat down at the huge island and watched as Consuela got the plate out of the oven and placed it in front of her.

"Be careful because the plate is hot." She warned Bonnie.

Bonnie nodded her head, digging in. That first bite was so good that it made Bonnie's mouth water with hurt. She moaned. "Mmmm, this is so good. You are the best cook on the planet Consuela. And I mean it."

Consuela smiled, going back behind the six range stove to check on her pots.

"Have you ever thought about going on one of those food network shows and competing to get your own cooking show?" Bonnie asked, as she stuffed her face.

Consuela laughed. "Heavens no. Why would I want my own TV show?"

Bonnie shrugged, getting up to get something to drink. "I don't know I just thought maybe that was something you might be interested in doing because you are such a dynamite cook. Everything you make tastes delicious. And besides, those food network chefs make a lot of money. Look at Guy Fieri; he is like a millionaire now."

Consuela shook her head. "No, I'm happy where I am, but..."

She stopped talking when Damon walked into the kitchen and got busy with dinner. Bonnie was used to the staff doing this. Though they were comfortable being around and talking to her like she was one of them the same couldn't be said for the rest of the Salvatore's. So Bonnie grabbed a soda from the refrigerator and sat back down.

"So this is where you've been. You're having a pretty late lunch aren't you?" Damon asked from beside her. He picked up her soda and opened it for her.

"Thank you." She said, taking the soda. She took a sip and then put it down. "You've been looking for me.

Damon sat down on the stool beside hers. "As a matter of fact I have. I was thinking that we should go out on a date. " He said, picking up her soda and taking a swallow because all of a sudden his throat became dry. If Damon didn't know any better he'd think he was nervous.

Bonnie swallowed the food in her mouth before speaking. "Okay." She said, nodding her head. "When?" she asked, wiping her mouth with a napkin.

"I was thinking tonight. We could get all dressed up and have dinner at a really nice restaurant?

"What time should I be ready?" she asked.

Damon looked down at her plate. It would be a while before she'd be hungry again. He didn't mind having a late dinner as long as he spent some alone time with her. "How about eight thirty?"

"Then eight thirty it is. And I promise not to keep you waiting."

Damon got up from the stool, chuckling. "Yeah…we'll see about that.

When Damon left the kitchen Consuela began to speak again. "You know, Mr. Salvatore is different with you."

Bonnie quirked her brow. "What do you mean?"

Consuela turned her sauce down to a simmer. "I've worked for the Salvatore's for almost ten years, so I was around during the whole Elena thing. I was there from the beginning and saw it all, but I won't get into that because I'm not one to spread gossip. But let me just say I've watched how he is around you, and I can tell that he's very much in love with you Bonnie."

Bonnie swallowed hard. "Well, I'm stuffed. Thank you for the lunch Consuela, I really appreciate it." She said, getting up preparing to leave.

Consuela knitted her brows together because she could see that she'd upset Bonnie by what she said and she didn't understand why. "Bonnie is everything alright?"

"Yeah, everything's fine. I'll see you later okay." Bonnie walked out of the kitchen. She felt like she'd just got body slammed.

Just as Bonnie was rounding the corner to go up the stairs, Felix and Caroline walked through the front door. "Hey guys, how was the movie?" Bonnie asked

Felix closed the door, not looking at Bonnie. "It was fine. I need to go crash. I've been up for forever. I'll see you girls later." He said, walking up the stairs. Bonnie found that odd because he looked wide awake, almost wired.

Bonnie watched him go up the stairs then turned her eyes to Caroline. What she saw really burned Bonnie up. She got in Caroline's face. "I don't believe this shit! You're fucking high as a kite right now!" she whispered vehemently.

Caroline rolled her eyes. "Bonnie, I'm not in the mood for this." She tried to go around Bonnie.

Bonnie grabbed her arm. "You're not going anywhere. What is wrong with you? You can't be doing that shit here! If Damon finds out he'll make you leave, do you want that?"

Caroline violently jerked her arm free. "I don't give a fuck! Unlike you I don't need the stinking bastard!" She yelled, with spittle escaping from her mouth with every word she spoke.

Bonnie had never seen Caroline like this. Caroline was acting like she was on some strong shit. "What did you take Caroline?"

Caroline and Felix decided to forgo the movie and instead he took her to a friend's house where Caroline did cocaine for the first time. Felix was known for his partying ways by his family, but no one knew about his drug use. His drug of choice was cocaine. Felix wasn't so far gone that he did it all the time, but he did it enough.

Caroline sniffed, rubbing her nose. Bonnie had seen enough movies to know what that meant. "Oh my god. You've been snorting coke? Have you lost your fucking mind! Are you trying to kill yourself?" she asked angrily, getting in Caroline's face again.

"GET THE FUCK OUT OF MY FACE BONNIE!" She yelled, pushing Bonnie.

Bonnie stumbled back shocked by how forcefully Caroline pushed her. "Caroline, you have to stop this before you get in to deep. I know you're still hurting over losing your father, but drugs are not the answer. There are better ways to deal with his death."

Caroline's face turned red with rage. She got in Bonnie's face. "What the fuck do you know about it? You still have your dad and he'd still be in your life if you didn't get knocked up by that asshole! All you cared about was Damon! You dropped me and all the rest of your friends for that bastard! You didn't have time for us anymore because you were too busy riding Damon's dick. You deserved for your baby to die!"

Bonnie slapped Caroline hard across the face as tears streamed down hers.

Caroline seemed to snap out of her tirade, realizing what she'd just said. "Oh god Bonnie, I didn't mean it…I didn't mean it…I swear to god that I didn't mean it! I'm sorry!" She choked out.

Bonnie shook her head, backing away from her.

Tears slipped from Caroline's red eyes. "I didn't mean it Bonnie. You know I love you. Please. I'm sorry...I didn't mean it!" Caroline screamed at Bonnie's retreating back. She fell to the floor, sobbing.

Bonnie was literally shaking when she walked out into the garden. Her chest felt so heavy as the turbulent emotions within her caused her breathing to constrict. She couldn't stop the tears from flowing down her face. She'd never felt so hurt in her life. Caroline was like her sister. Bonnie felt like someone had drove a dagger through her heart.

"Hey Bonnie, what the hell is going on with your friend? She's in the house having some sort of a break down." Damon said, walking towards her.

Damon wondered why she wasn't turning around. "Hey Bonnie, didn't you hear me, something is wrong with Carol…"

Bonnie threw herself into his arms.

"Baby, what's the matter? What happened?" he asked, gently.

Bonnie buried her face in his chest. Her tears soaked through his shirt. Damon kissed the top of her head. "Baby, what happened…did you and Caroline get into an argument or something?"

Damon could feel Bonnie shaking in his arms so he held her tighter to him. What happened? He had two teenage girls bawling their eyes out and he didn't know why. What the fuck was going on?


	42. A Time To Kill

**AN: Hey guys, I don't like to say what ideas I may have cooking for this story because in all likelihood there's a good chance that I'll change my mind once I start writing, but I will say in coming chapters that Dean and Damon will have more interaction and leave it at that. And sorry guys, but I'm basing Dean off of Jason Morgan from General Hospital so don't be expecting his personality to be like it is on Supernatural. I grew up watching GH and Robin/Jason were my favorite couple so Dean will be like Jason was after Robin came into his life. And I know you all are probably wondering why I just didn't put Jason in the story and the reason is because I didn't wanted to, I wanted Dean.**

**And I know that you want longer chapters, but I only have a certain amount of **_**me**_** time during the day and sometimes not even that so that's when I do my fanfic writing. In my allotted time, I can average about four pages and I don't have time for more. And I know you're probably thinking then why don't I just write for a week and then update it all at once, but I like to post my work immediately once I'm done so I don't have the patience to do that. **

**My sister has been generous enough to let me use her laptop when she doesn't need it so I'll update at every opportunity I get. It would be a lot easier if I could just write it all out on paper and then type it up once I get the laptop, but for some reason I'm more imaginative when I type than putting pen to paper. So enough talk and on to the story! :)**

**I don't own anything in regards to the Vampire Diaries**

The girls didn't talk to each other for the rest of the day. Bonnie was so happy to go on her date with Damon that night so she could get away from the tension in the house. Damon surprised Bonnie by taking her to his restaurant. It was her first time going there and after finding out that Damon's family was in the mob there was a part of her that thought this place didn't exist or was some kind of a front for illegal activity. But seeing it now full of people dining and enjoying themselves made Bonnie feel more at eased because in her mind it made Damon legitimate and not part of something corrupt. Just because his family had mob ties didn't mean Damon was involved too. And this thinking made all the difference in the world to Bonnie, causing her to feel better about the whole situation.

"Well what do you think of the restaurant?" Damon asked Bonnie once they were seated at the best table in the house.

Bonnie looked around her surroundings. The décor was beautiful yet understated with a chicness that was also elegant. It was also spacious with an intimate feel to it, Bonnie liked it a lot. "I like it. It's really nice, Damon." Bonnie said, earnestly.

Damon smiled, but he could see that Bonnie was still thinking about the fight with Caroline earlier that day. He'd asked her what the argument was about, but Bonnie said she didn't want to talk about it so he let it go because they were teenage girls and it was part of their MO. But he didn't want her argument with Caroline to ruin their night. Bonnie looked gorgeous. She wore her hair down, making her look older and hella sexy. He had picked out the dress she was wearing, a gorgeous charcoal grey Armani dress that showed off her petite, slender frame to perfection. And since he'd picked out her outfit, Bonnie decided that it was only fair that she pick out his. Damon was also decked out in Armani, a navy suit that she paired with a blue button down shirt and striped tie that made he's gorgeous eyes pop even more.

Damon took Bonnie's hand and kissed it, making her heart speed up. "Listen, we are going to forget about the shit going on at home and enjoy our night together, okay."

Bonnie whole heartedly agreed. "Okay."

Even though Damon still held her hand, it was his electric blue eyes that held her captive. "You look very beautiful tonight Bonnie."

Bonnie was two seconds away from fanning herself with her menu because all of a sudden it got very warm inside of the restaurant. The way he was looking at her was downright pornographic. Bonnie wasn't used to Damon acting like this, all smoldering and seductive. She took a sip of her water to cool down. "Thank you."

Damon let go of her and picked up his menu, looking at it and Bonnie felt almost dazed as if she'd been hypnotized. She picked up her menu, wondering what the hell was wrong with her.

Damon talked to her as he scholled down the menu deciding what he wanted. "Everything on the menu is fantastic and I'm not just saying that because I own the place."

Bonnie smiled. As she looked at the list of dishes, Bonnie had to admit that everything looked appetizing. "What do you suggest I have as my first meal in this fine establishment?"

Damon closed his menu, giving Bonnie his full attention and she felt trapped again by his eyes. She cleared her throat and looked down at her menu, pretending to look it over. "Since you are not really that hungry, I suggest you try the lobster bisque. It's delicious, but not too filling."

Bonnie raised her green eyes to him with a puzzled look on her face. "How do you know I'm not hungry?"

Damon shrugged. "Because you had a late lunch and on top of that I can tell that you're still thinking about what happened with Caroline."

Bonnie looked back down at her menu.

"Do you feel like talking about it?" he asked.

Bonnie wasn't going to tell him the ugly things Caroline said to her because she knew Damon would make her leave the house. And even though she was hurt by what Caroline said Bonnie didn't want that because she knew her friend didn't have any where to go. "No. You were right. Let's forget about the problems at home and enjoy our night."

Damon smiled. They ordered their food and talked while they waited, actually having a good time.

As the night progressed, Damon's eyes continued to devour Bonnie. She didn't know how to handle his attention. Yes he was her husband and they'd been intimate before, but because of the amnesia this was all new to her. He was a man who knew what he wanted and he wanted her. Damon was practically undressing her with his eyes and wasn't trying to hide that fact. He was letting Bonnie know without the use of his words that he desired her. And this knowledge was making Bonnie very uncomfortable. Bonnie knew she was no longer a virgin, but the crazy thing was that she still felt like one. And that's why she was still having a hard time getting over what Damon did to her because in her mind she'd never been with a man before and Damon had taken her body anyway without any thought or care as to how it would affect her. And it did affect her, immensely.

"Will you please stop?" Bonnie asked, quietly.

Damon's brow furrowed in confusion. "Stop what?"

Bonnie couldn't believe that she was about to say this out loud, but it needed to be said. "Looking at me like you're ready to rip my clothes off and fuck me on top of this table." She said, bluntly.

Damon didn't realize that he was being so obvious. He put his glass of wine down. "I didn't mean to make you feel uncomfortable, but I won't apologize for how I feel because I do want you Bonnie. It's that plain and simple."

There, it was out in the open.

Bonnie swallowed hard. She lowered her eyes, not being able to take the raw sexual intensity of his blue eyes as they bore into her unmercifully. She'd never experienced anything like it. Damon Salvatore should never be a girl's first anything. He was too intense and all consuming, a girl needed to work up to being with someone like him. She needed to have reached womanhood before daring to tackle someone of his nature. And unfortunately, Bonnie had done none of those things; she knew that she was way over her head.

"I don't know how to handle being with you. And I'm not just talking about sex, it's everything. You're so demanding and willful that sometimes it can be a lot to take. And I'm not use to being with someone like you. I mean I never had a real boyfriend, and the guys that I did date were teenage boys. So to go from dating high school boys to being married to a grown man who wanted things from me that I wasn't ready to give was a shock to my system. When I woke up from the coma and discovered that I had this whole other life I was stumped. I felt like I was in an episode of the Twilight Zone or something. It was so surreal…"

Damon interrupted her. "Bonnie, you don't…"

Bonnie held up her hand, stopping him. "No, I have to say this."

Damon nodded his head solemnly and Bonnie continued.

"My life was a total 180 from what it was, and I didn't understand how it got that way. I felt trapped and all I wanted to do was go home only to be told that that was no longer an option. I became so angry and I took it out on you because I blamed you for taking away everything that I had known. That's why I was so difficult with you, challenging everything that you said or did because I felt like it was all your fault even though it wasn't. But I needed someone to blame, and it was you."

Damon sighed. "Bonnie, you don't have to do this."

Bonnie disagreed. "Yes, I do because if we are going to work then we have to get everything out in the open, including what happened between us. I know that you apologized to me, but it's not enough. In my mind, I was still a virgin and you didn't care. You didn't give me any kind of choice and just took what you wanted. Yeah, you didn't hurt me, but I still felt violated. Do you have any idea how much I hated myself after that because I didn't want it, but my body still responded to you anyway. It was the worst kind of betrayal."

Damon looked away from Bonnie because he knew that was the lowest thing he'd ever done to her. He'd heard her tell him no, but he ignored what came out of her mouth and just concentrated on her body's reaction to him. If there was ever one thing that he could take back that moment would be it. Though he'd come very close to topping that less than stellar moment on his birthday when he'd been so angry with her that he was this close to making Bonnie give him oral sex, but had stopped when she started to cry. He'd never stooped so low in his life. He never had to force a woman to do anything and for him to treat his young wife like that was unforgiveable. He had no excuse for his behavior.

Damon reached for Bonnie's hand and when she tried to pull away he held on tighter, but not enough to hurt her. "What I did to you was wrong on so many levels. It was my fault. I'm the one that betrayed you because I knew how you liked to be touched, and I turned your body against you. You did nothing wrong, so don't hate yourself for what I did. Even though your mind didn't remember me, your body did and I took advantage of that. And I'll be forever sorry for how I hurt you." He kissed the inside of her palm.

A tear slipped from Bonnie's eyes.

"I want our marriage to work."

Bonnie nodded her head. "So do I." she said, exhaling.

Damon kissed her hand again before letting her go.

They finished their dinner and left the restaurant with both of them feeling like they were finally on the same page.

* * *

><p>The next morning, Bonnie and Caroline stood outside of the house waiting for Elijah to arrive to take them to school. There was an awkward silence between them that was never there before in the entirety of their friendship.<p>

Caroline couldn't take it anymore. "Bonnie…"

Bonnie didn't spare her a look and continued to face forward. "Caroline, don't. I can't right now. I'm not ready to talk to you yet."

Caroline closed her mouth and respected Bonnie's wishes.

They watched as Dean's black Impala pulled up in front of them and both girls' eyes widen, but for different reasons. Dean got out of his car, dressed in all black with his custom made leather jacket on, and came around the car, opening up the door for the girls to get in.

Bonnie didn't move. "What are you doing here? Elijah is taking us to school."

"Not anymore. That's my job now."

Bonnie shook her head, still not moving. Caroline just stood there, looking back and forth between Dean and Bonnie wondering what was going on. She could tell there was something here that she was missing.

"But I don't understand. What happened? Where is Elijah?" Bonnie asked, visibly upset.

Dean ignored the panic in her eyes. "Elijah was let go of his position."

Bonnie's eyes widened. "B-But why…what did he do?"

Dean's green eyes turned hard. "That is not your concern, now please get into the car so we can be on our way."

Caroline looked at Bonnie. "Bonnie, what's wrong?" she asked, confused because she didn't understand why Bonnie was still just standing there.

Bonnie and Dean continued to stand there, staring at each other until she finally gave in and got into the car, getting in the back which was fine by Caroline who happy took the front seat beside Dean.

Bonnie sat quietly in the back seat as Caroline chatted away, effectively killing the silence in the car.

What the hell was going on? Where was Elijah, and what did he do in order to be fire? In the movies, the mob didn't fire the people who worked for them they unfortunately ended up at the bottom of the ocean. Bonnie gasped as the realization hit her, her green eyes flew to the rear view mirror where another set of green eyes were trained on her. Bonnie's mind went back to yesterday afternoon when she overheard Dean and Damon's conversation in the library, and the pieces of the puzzle started to fall into place. They'd been discussing Elijah. That's why his picture was on the library floor. And Bonnie would bet her life that whatever was going on had to do with that blonde woman he was kissing in the photo. No reason why her heart had beat so fast out of her chest because deep down she knew what she was hearing though she tried to deny it. And now more than ever Bonnie was convinced that she'd overheard the planning of Elijah's murder. And if Elijah wasn't dead now then he soon would be.


	43. Killing Ain't Easy

**I do not own anything in regards to the Vampire Diaries**

"Did you kill him?" Bonnie asked, pointedly.

They were in front of the school. Caroline had already gotten out of the car, but Bonnie remained still inside in the back seat, staring at Dean through the rearview mirror.

Dean turned around in his seat to face her. He could see the accusation in her green eyes as she stared unflinchingly back at him.

"Get out of the car Bonnie." He said none too nicely.

Bonnie didn't budge. "Where is Elijah, _Stone Cold_?" she asked, her voice dripping with distastefulness.

Dean's eyes glinted dangerously. Bonnie gulped. She could tell in that moment that if her last name wasn't Salvatore she'd be six feet under, pushing up daisies. Dean had always remained in _neutral _around Bonnie. So to see his _you better not fuck with me side_ was very unsettling. He was more than intimidating, in fact, intimidating didn't cut it. They needed to invent a new word to describe how scary Dean could be.

Dean's green eyes pierced right through her. "I suggest that you get out of this car, _now_." His tone wasn't aggressive, but Bonnie knew a threat when she heard one.

Bonnie lifted up her chin. "I'm not going anywhere until you answer me."

Dean turned back around and opened his door, getting out of the car. Bonnie's heart sped up as she watched him walk around to her side of the car. He opened the passenger side door and pulled the seat forward. Bonnie's eyes widened in disbelief as he physically removed her from the back seat of the car, picking her up like she weighed nothing and deposited her on the sidewalk. He then reached back inside of the car and got her leather messenger bag and placed it around her slender shoulder before walking back around to the driver's side and getting in. Bonnie just stood there to stun for words.

"Damn Bonnie, what was all that about?" Tyler asked as he stood there beside Caroline and Jeremy, observing all of this go down, trying hard not to laugh because it was funny as hell.

Bonnie looked at him, an idea forming in her head. "Tyler, let me borrow your car."

Tyler didn't have to think twice. "Hell nah."

Tyler loved his car more than he loved his momma, and there was no way in hell that he was letting anyone, let alone a girl, drive his mustang.

Bonnie's eyes narrowed at him. "You owe me Tyler. How many times have I let you cheat off of me, huh? Or what about the time I saved your ass from Kol Mickaelson when he caught you feeling up his sister? Now give me your keys!"

Tyler sighed, but begrudgingly handed over his keys to her.

Bonnie raced to the student parking lot while Caroline and Jeremy yelled after her, wondering what was going on but Bonnie ignored their pleas for her to stop. She hopped behind the wheel of Tyler's black mustang. She couldn't afford to lose sight of Dean because Elijah's life could be depending upon it.

Thank heavens for the school buses that were holding up traffic because Dean was stuck behind one waiting for all of the students to get off.

She nervously bit her bottom lip and waited two cars behind Dean. She spotted Tyler's baseball cap, lying on the floorboard and picked it up, placing it on her head to disguise herself just in case.

It was easier than Bonnie thought to follow safely behind Dean because he didn't drive fast; he cruised along in his Impala, not wanting to be too taxing on his baby because like Tyler, Dean loved his car. They drove for a solid hour before Dean pulled into what looked to be an abandoned warehouse. Bonnie continued to drive past the warehouse, looking for a safe place to park so as not to draw attention to her. She parked Tyler's mustang in a shopping plaza, a short distance away from the warehouse and got out of the car. Her heart pounded within her chest as she made her way to the abandoned building. She kept her head somewhat tilted down as she kept a steady pace, getting closer to closer to her destination. She was thankful when she noticed that all of the windows were covered with cardboard boxes, so Dean wouldn't see her approaching the building. She knew that she was taking a huge, stupid risk by following Dean like this because anything could be going down inside of that building right now. She could possibly be walking into her death, but she pushed that sobering thought aside because maybe Elijah was in there and he needed her help.

* * *

><p>And Bonnie was right. Elijah was being held captive inside of the warehouse, tied up and gagged to a chair. He had been beaten because he refused to talk. Elijah had been a very bad boy. Not only was he fucking the daughter of the Salvatore's sworn enemy, Mateo Bianchi, but Elijah was also giving out very sensitive information about the Salvatore's though he didn't know it. He thought that it was just pillow talk that he and Jules, aka Juliette Bianchi, did after a vigorous round of fucking. He was so stupid, believing that she was really into him, all the while using him to gain insider information on the Salvatore's. And now he was about to die because he didn't know how to keep his dick in his pants and his mouth shut.<p>

Dean walked up to the injured man, yanking the gag out of his mouth. "Okay Elijah, either you tell me what I want to know or I end your life right now by putting a bullet into your brain." And to prove his point Dean pulled out his Beretta 92, the only pistol that would ever caress his fingers.

Elijah gulped. He'd seen this before, but always he'd been on the other end of the gun and now he was looking down the barrel, experiencing for the first time the fear of knowing that he was about to die. He shit his pants. "D-Dean, come on man, don't do this. You can let me go and no one would ever know. Come on man, I've known you for years!" Elijah screamed, desperately.

"You know that I can't do that Elijah. We have the photos of you and Juliette Bianchi. We know that you've been fucking her for a couple of months now, so just tell me what all you've told her about the Salvatore's."

"I didn't tell her nothing, man! All Jules and I did was fuck!"

Dean scratched his forehead with the barrel of the gun. "Do you mean to tell me that not once did you discuss with her anything about the Salvatore's? Anything at all, not even something small like you having to drive Bonnie to school everyday."

Elijah's once furrowed brow, cleared. Dean became instantly alert. "W-Well yeah, we talked about Bonnie, but it's not what you think. I only told her about how much fun we have together, joking around when I would drive her back and forth to school. I swear man that was all. I like Bonnie, and I would never endanger her life."

Dean pulled up the only other chair in the bare room, putting it directly in front of Elijah. "Alright Elijah, start from the beginning and think carefully. What did you tell Jules about Bonnie?"

Elijah closed his eyes in frustration. Dean knocked him upside the head with the butt of the gun, and Elijah's eyes snapped up. "Ow! " He shouted in pain.

Elijah's vision blurred for a second before he regained focus. He tried to think back on his conversations with Jules after they fucked. And now that he thought about it that was the only time she asked about his job, post after glow. That sneaky bitch! She had used him!

"Look Dean, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to tell her anything about the Salvatore's. I wasn't thinking. I was pussy whipped. I didn't realize that she was playing me...using me to get information. I'm sorry!"

His sniffling apologizes fell on deaf ears. "Focus Elijah...you're getting off track. For the last time, what all did you tell her about Bonnie?"

Elijah pulled himself together, taking a deep breath. "I told her about Bonnie's miscarriage and the amnesia. And about how her and Damon weren't getting along. "

"Is that all?" Dean asked.

"And I may have told her a little about Saltzman showing up at Bonnie's school to get her to be an informant for them."

"You did what? Dean seethed, standing up and towering over a trembling, profusely sweating Elijah.

Talking to the FBI was a huge no, no in their world. And for Elijah to stupidly tell Jules that Alaric Saltzman had contacted Bonnie and talked to her about being an informant for the FBI, placed a huge bull's eye on her back. And it didn't matter that Bonnie didn't take the bait. She was now tainted. Bonnie was a possible threat.

Elijah didn't know it, but he'd just sealed his fate. He let out an ear piercing scream when Dean cocked his Beretta.

* * *

><p>Bonnie had made her way inside of the warehouse. Her heart had never beaten so fast in her life. She licked her dry lips as she looked around the first floor of the warehouse. There was nothing there but discarded boxes and trash. Her scared green eyes traveled to the staircase, knowing that Dean was up there, doing what she was afraid to find out but she quietly climbed the stairs anyway. She had just reached the top floor when she heard the blood curdling scream. Her heart dropped into her stomach.<p>

"I don't want to die! Please Dean, don't kill me! Oh God, help me please…I don't want to die…I don't want to die! Elijah screamed.

Bonnie took off running, following the sound of Elijah begging for his life. She skidded to a stop when she saw Dean towering over Elijah with his gun pointed directly at Elijah's bowed head.

"NO!" she screamed, her voice filling the warehouse and echoing through out.

Dean's head snapped around, looking at her, his face unreadable.

Elijah raised his head, spotting Bonnie and believing in God for the first time in his life. "Oh God, thank you! Bonnie, please help me! Don't let him kill me!" he sobbed, overcome with unmanly emotion.

Bonnie looked at Elijah's broken pitiful figure, tied to a chair. He had a black eye that was almost swollen shut, and his top lip was split open. His thick mane of brown hair was plastered to his head because he was drenched in foul smelling sweat. She could smell him from where she stood. The smell of his fear had encompassed the entire room. Bonnie looked down at the floor and noticed that it was covered in plastic. Dean's intentions were very clear; he was going to kill Elijah. Bonnie's eyes flew to Dean's stone like face. He was in full killer mode. His nickname was spot on.

Bonnie didn't move from where she stood. She swallowed hard. "You can't do this, Dean. Not now."

Dean raised his brow, turning fully to face her, Elijah forgotten for the moment. "And why not?" he asked, steely.

Bonnie's eyes flickered to Elijah before returning to Dean's face. She licked her dry lips. "B-Because… I'm a witness. I can testify against you in court." She said, shakily.

Dean regarded her impassively. "And what makes you think you'll live long enough _to testify_?"

Bonnie gulped. "You and I both know that Damon won't let you kill me."

She didn't know this to be true, but it was all she had.

"You sure about that Bonnie?" he asked matter of fact.

Bonnie's spine stiffened at his insinuation. She raised her chin. "Positive."

"You've placed me in an impossible position Bonnie. I can honestly say that I don't know what to do."

"You can let him go."

Dean shook his head. "Now that I can't do." Dean pulled out his cell phone, dialing a number before putting it to his ear. "We have a problem. You need to get down here."

Dean ended his call and placed his phone back in his leather jacket, his eyes never leaving Bonnie.

"Who did you call?" she asked.

Dean ignored her, turning his back on her. He grabbed his chair, turning it backwards so that he could straddle it. He sat down to wait.

"Dean, who did you call?" Bonnie tried again.

He turned his face to look at her. "Reinforcement."

Bonnie's green eyes widened. Was he joking? Of course not, she'd seen him make the call. But why?

Bonnie started to get desperate; she could feel herself running out of time. "Listen Dean, you don't have to do this…you don't have to kill him, okay. You're not God…you can't decide who lives or dies. Elijah is a human being just like you and me. His life is just as valuable as yours…or mine…you don't have the right to take away his life."

Silent tears slipped down Elijah's face.

Dean was not moved. His face was just as impassive as before. Bonnie couldn't understand how he could be so cold, heartless.

She became angry, her fear being quickly replaced by righteous indignation. Bonnie flew at Dean, but he was quick, standing to his feet before she could get to him. Bonnie didn't care that he now towered over her. She pushed at his chest. "Do you hear me you heartless bastard? You don't have the right to take his life! You're not God!" She screamed as tears ran down her face.

Dean grabbed a hold of her, easily subduing Bonnie. He tried his best not to hurt her, but she was making it difficult for him. "Bonnie stop! I don't want to hurt you so stop!"

But Bonnie didn't hear him. There was a roaring sound in her ears. And everything came crashing down on Bonnie all at once. Her body couldn't take the stress and the strain of everything that she had been through. It was too much, and her fragile body shutdown. Bonnie collapsed in Dean's arms.


	44. Back Down Memory Lane

**I do not own anything in regards to the Vampire Diaries**

"No…no…no…NO! Bonnie screamed frantically in her sleep.

Damon burst through their bedroom door, running to Bonnie's side and tried to wake her. He gently shook her, and Bonnie struggled, trying to push away from him.

"Bonnie! Wake up, baby, it's just a dream!" He said, towering over her.

Bonnie's eyes popped opened and when she saw that it was Damon relief washed over her and she raised up from the bed, throwing her arms around his neck and hugging him tightly to her. Damon could feel her body trembling against him as he held her in his arms. Her breasts pressed firmly against his hard chest and he could feel how rapidly her heart was beating. She was breathing so heavily that he was scared that she might have a panic attack. He rubbed her back trying to calm her down.

"Relax baby, it was just a bad dream." He said, softly.

Bonnie buried her face in the crook of his neck, breathing in his familiar scent with the smell of him making her feel safe and calming down her fast beating heart. Bonnie pulled back, resting her forehead against his.

"Oh thank God it was just a dream …just a bad dream." She moved back slightly to look into Damon's eyes. She lightly chuckled, looking into his worried face. "I'm sorry…I didn't mean to scare you… but it felt so real."

His mouth was so close to hers and Bonnie could never resist the taste of his lips so she leaned forward and kissed him. Damon pulled back as if he'd been bitten by a snake because he was so shocked.

Bonnie had not initiated a kiss between them since she came out of her coma. Damon saw the puzzlement of her face, and he slowly leaned in expecting her to stop him at any second but she didn't, instead a slow smile spread across her tantalizing lips and she beat him to the punch by grabbing the back of his head and capturing his mouth in a possessive kiss. Damon couldn't believe it. And Damon, being who he was, quickly took over the kiss, devouring her mouth. Bonnie moaned into his mouth and instantly his dick got painfully hard. They pulled back at the same time, both needing to catch their breath.

"You have no idea how much I've missed kissing you like that, _college girl_." He breathed heavily, almost panting.

Bonnie rolled her eyes, pushing him back so that she could get out of the bed. "Will you please stop calling me that…I hate when you call me that…so stop." She said, crossing the room to go to the bathroom, dressed only in her panties and a tank top.

Damon smiled, but the smile quickly dropped from his mouth as he became slack jawed, Bonnie's words sinking in. He swung around, staring at her with wild disbelieving eyes. "Bonnie!"

She turned around, surprised by the tone of his voice. He got up from the bed and slowly walked to her. "You remember that?" He asked, incredulously barely breathing.

Bonnie's brow furrowed for a second in confusion then her green eyes widened with realization and she nodded her head, covering her mouth with her hands. She couldn't believe it; she had her memory back. "Oh my God, Damon…" Words escaped her. All she could feel was joy and relief washing over her body at having her memory fully restored. For months, Bonnie had walked around feeling like her brain had a missing piece to it, but at last the missing piece had been put firmly back into place making her feel whole again.

Bonnie jumped onto Damon, wrapping her arms and legs around him. "I remember!"

Damon thought his heart would burst. He'd never been so happy in his life. He had _his _Bonnie back. He crushed her small body to him. Bonnie pulled back to look into his beautiful blue eyes and Damon's heart squeezed in his chest because her green eyes were no longer emotionless when she looked at him.

Bonnie lovingly touched his face. "I remember everything…I remember you."

Damon's eyes welled up with tears, and Bonnie kissed his mouth gently, her love for him filling up her entire being. "Make love to me Damon."

They stared into each other's eyes, neither one willing to break eye contact because they were so connected in this moment. Damon walked to the bed, gently lowering her to the mattress. He covered her body with his and his hands shook when they caressed her face.

Bonnie's breath caught. "Damon, you're shaking." She said, in awe. Bonnie had never seen him so unguarded and vulnerable.

"I've missed you so much Bonnie...I missed this…I missed us." Damon leaned down and kissed her softly.

Bonnie wanted to cry because he was being so gentle with her like he was in the beginning before everything between them had gotten so missed up. And she did cry when she thought about everything that they'd been through. And most importantly, she cried for the baby that they'd lost. Life had thrown so much at them in such a short time and yet here they were, together. Damon broke away from the kiss when he felt her tears.

He looked down at her in concern, but before he could say anything Bonnie silenced him with four little words. "I love you Damon."

In the past, Bonnie had been so afraid to tell him because she was so afraid of his rejection, but they'd been through too much and had lost too much, never again would she hide her feelings from him.

Damon's heart swelled within his chest. "I love you too. I've loved you from the very beginning Bonnie. But I was to stupid and macho to admit it because I didn't want to seem weak." He confessed, wiping away her tears.

Bonnie had waited so long to hear those words come out of his mouth. He was hers. Damon Salvatore was hers. They made love slowly and gently, almost as if they were worshipping each other with their bodies. Damon felt like he'd come home as he moved lovingly inside of Bonnie's body. She wrapped her legs tightly around him, enjoying the warmth and unbelievable pleasure that he stirred within her body...within her soul. Bonnie sighed, she was home.

* * *

><p>Bonnie and Damon laid unabashedly naked on their bed, spent and relaxed after two rounds of dirty, nasty sex which was a far cry from how they'd started out. It was raw and untamed, almost primitive. There was nothing gentle or sweet about it. In the beginning of their relationship, Damon had always been gentle with Bonnie, holding back not wanting to scare her with his sexual prowess because she was still so inexperienced. But as time passed, Bonnie soon learned that Damon liked to fuck hard and dirty, the nastier the better. And that was why Bonnie always found it so hard to discuss her sex life with Caroline because how did she tell her friend who considered her to be so conservative and prudish that she liked it rough and dirty. She liked that Damon was the only one who knew that about her.<p>

Bonnie lay on her stomach, her body feeling to languid and weak to move, all her energy having left her body with her last and final orgasm. Damon's eyes traveled hungrily over her gorgeous little body. He knew that he could go again, in fact, he was more than ready to go again, but he knew that he'd worn Bonnie out. She was done for the day. Damon looked at the clock, it was a little after four in the afternoon. Everyone would be getting home soon and they would have to leave the sanctuary of their bedroom to tell them the good news about Bonnie getting her memory back. Damon turned on his side, facing Bonnie. He ran his hand down her flawless naked back, resting his hand on her ass, _his ass_. Damon chuckled.

"What's so funny?" she asked, sleepily.

Damon shook his head. "Nothing…I was just thinking, that's all."

Bonnie lifted her head, interested now because of the small secretive smile playing on his lips. "Thinking about what?"

Damon sighed. He wasn't stupid enough to tell her of his possessive thoughts because he knew that Bonnie didn't like his possessive side, so instead, he asked his own question. "What was your dream about…you never told me because we got distracted by you getting your memory back?"

Bonnie shuddered just thinking about it. "It was awful. I dreamed that Dean was trying to kill Elijah. I had followed Dean to this abandoned warehouse where Elijah was being held captive. He was all beaten and swollen… and the smell…it felt so real; it was the craziest thing, I've never had a dream feel so real."

Damon had frozen like a statue the moment she began telling him about her "dream" because it wasn't a dream. It actually happened. Damon had arrived at the warehouse to find Bonnie unconscious in Dean's arms. She had fainted. Damon had been so scared because he didn't know if it was some kind of relapse and she was back in a coma or if she just passed out from the pure fear of walking in on Dean about to kill Elijah. It was too risky to take Bonnie to the hospital because he wasn't sure what frame of mind she'd be in when she woke up and might start talking about what happened so he brought her home and sent for their personal doctor to come to the house. The doctor looked over Bonnie and assured Damon that she hadn't relapsed back into a coma, but had simply fainted. But then she had woken up with all of her memory intact, so how the hell had that happened? But months ago he did remember Bonnie's doctor telling them that Bonnie could get her memory back at any time.

Fuck! Now he was going to have to tell her that her "dream" was actually reality.

Bonnie watched the play of emotions on Damon's face and anxiety settled heavily into her once relaxed body, causing her to tense up.

Damon kept his voice as gentle as possible. "Bonnie…baby…it wasn't a dream. It really happened…it happened this morning."

Bonnie pulled the sheet over her body to cover her nakedness. "W-What…no…no… Oh God, please tell me Dean didn't kill him Damon… please tell me that Elijah isn't dead."

"I'm sorry Bonnie…" Damon went to reach for her, but Bonnie moved away, not wanting his comfort.

Tears slipped from her eyes. "How could you do this? I heard you yesterday in the library…you gave Dean permission to kill him."

"Baby, please…" He said, reaching for her again, but Bonnie got off the bed. "I made myself believe that you weren't a part of it. But you're just as corrupt as your family."

Damon wasn't going to apologize for who he was; he was a Salvatore and he couldn't run away from that anymore. He never wanted to be in the family business, but circumstances had pulled him in and now his hands were dirty, he couldn't get out if he wanted to.

Damon got up from the bed, putting on his jeans. He walked around the bed and stood in front of Bonnie, cupping her face in his hands, his thumbs wiping away her tears.

"Elijah put all of us at risk, Bonnie. He leaked information about _our family_ to very dangerous people. He had to die. He had no one to blame but himself. He knew the rules and decided to go against them anyway. What you did this morning was beyond stupid. Don't ever pull a foolish stunt like that again. If anything would have happened to you I would have lost my fucking mind. I can't lose you, Bonnie, not again." He kissed her hard on the mouth before letting her go.

Bonnie watched him go into the bathroom, closing the door. Bonnie ran her fingers through her hair. All she could think about was Elijah's grinning face as she blushed when he told her a filthy joke or how they'd sing to Fun's "We Are Young" when it would come on the radio with Elijah singing Janelle Monae's part. And now he was dead…just like that. She couldn't believe it.

Bonnie loved Damon with all of her heart, but she wanted no part of this life. She wished that they could just go back to Malibu and live at the beach house and forget everything and everyone here. Nothing but bad things had happened to them since they'd got here. This place was cursed. A shiver ran down Bonnie's spine and she pulled the sheet tighter around her body suddenly feeling cold. Bonnie hated this feeling. It felt like someone had just walked over her grave.


	45. Know Your Place

**AN: Hey guys, someone wanted to know if this fic is about to come to an end and I say no. I'm still interested in this story, and I'm wondering how far I can take it. So as of right now I have no plans to end this fic. Though you never know what tomorrow may bring, but let's not worry about tomorrow and enjoy today. **

**P.S. Someone also wanted to know if Damon and Bonnie are going to be the endgame and I can honestly say that I don't know. Again, I never have a set direction or plan for any of my stories, depending upon the day and how I'm feeling; it can go any way. So sorry, that's just the way I write. And speaking of that, I've been getting flak about how atrocious my writing is. Listen people, I never claimed to be a writer, but I do consider myself to be a storyteller. So if my misplaced commas and other grammar errors are offensive to your eyes then please by all means stop reading. You are allowed. **

**So, for those of you who plan to stick with me and see where this story goes, sit back and enjoy the ride because I'm just as curious as you are to see where this story goes. Enjoy!:)**

**I do not own anything in regards to the Vampire Diaries **

Damon had been awake for a hour, but he remained in bed watching Bonnie sleep. Yesterday had been the best day of his life because he'd gotten his girl back. He leaned down and kissed her cheek. He would have kissed something else, but he'd had his way with her most of the day yesterday and again last night before they went to bed so he knew that she needed a break from all of his loving. But he just couldn't seem to help himself because he was greedy for her. Not being able to touch her for so long and hold her and kiss her like he wanted to, in essence having been deprived, he was now starved for her, hungry like a motherfucker. But he knew that he had to ease up and reign himself in before he became obsessive with her because he did have a tendency to do that. Damon caressed her face with the back of his finger, loving how soft her skin was. She was just so beautiful looking, almost like a doll. He'd resisted kissing her mouth for the past hour because he didn't want to wake her, but it was time for her to wake up and get ready for school so he leaned down and kissed her sweet lips.

Bonnie didn't stir. So he kissed her again, this time gently biting down on her bottom lip."Come on baby, it's time to wake up." He said softly against her lips.

Bonnie groaned, not opening her eyes. He laid his head on her pillow, his face practically nose to nose with hers. Even this close up, she was still stunning. "You are going to be late." He whispered, his cool breath fanning her cheeks.

Bonnie opened her eyes and jerked back a little, surprised at how close he was to her. She tried to turn over on her side and winced. Her kitty was sore. Damon had been insatiable last night; he acted like he couldn't get enough of her. And she felt the same way about him; it was almost scary how much she loved _being _with him.

Bonnie yawned, lying on her back. "I'm not going…it's the last day anyway."

Damon had to refrain himself from rolling on top of her. So he played with a strand of her hair. "Wow, I can't believe it, little miss studious is going to miss a second day in a row of school…someone stop the presses."

Bonnie knew that he was trying to make her smile, but she just couldn't do it. Her heart was still too heavy with thoughts of Elijah, and school was the last thing on her mind. And besides, there was no way in hell that she was getting in a car with Dean Winchester and have to suffer that long drive to school.

"It's okay…no one really shows up on the last day before a holiday break anyway, it's kind of expected." She said by way of explanation.

Damon raised his brow. "Yeah, but this is _you_ we're talking about."

Bonnie sat up in frustration. "Will you please just drop it already…I'm not going!"

Bonnie slipped on her robe, getting out of bed. She went into the bathroom and ran some water in the huge clawfooted tub for a hot bubble bath. She was just reaching for the bottle of lavender bubble bath when Damon walked in with a frown on his face.

Her eyes flickered briefly to him before going back to what she was doing. When she placed the bubble bath back on the shelf, Damon grabbed a hold of her arm to stop her before she could turn away. "I know that you are still upset about Elijah, but Bonnie…"

Bonnie turned her face away from him. "Don't…please just…don't."

Damon let go of her arm and placed his hand beneath her chin, making her face him. "I love you more than anything, and I don't like to see you hurting. You can take all the time you need and go back to school when you're ready." Damon kissed her mouth, pulling away before he took it too far and left her alone so that she could take her bath.

* * *

><p>Caroline waited by the front door already dressed and ready for school, waiting for Bonnie to come down the stairs. But when she saw her friend come down dressed in a t-shirt and jeans, rocking her chucks, Caroline knew Bonnie wasn't going to school so neither was she. Caroline followed Bonnie into the kitchen.<p>

It was really early in the morning so the kitchen was empty. Bonnie turned on the light and went to the refrigerator for some juice. Caroline stood quietly by the island, watching her, for once not knowing what to say.

"I'm glad you got your memory back."

Bonnie reached for a glass and poured in some juice. "Thank you."

Caroline picked at a loose thread on her school blazer. "Damon must be on cloud nine, having you back to normal again."

Bonnie chuckled, humorlessly. "I was always normal Caroline."

Caroline rolled her eyes. "You know what I mean Bonnie."

Bonnie turned around to look at her and Caroline lowered her eyes, still not able to fully face her after their argument. "I'm going to stop Bonnie. In fact, I've already quit. I flushed the last of my stash."

Caroline was expecting Bonnie to say something, but when she didn't Caroline raised her eyes to look at her. "Well, aren't you going to say anything?"

Bonnie swirled the juice around in the glass. "What do you want me to say Caroline?"

"Well for fuck sake, say something!" Caroline said in frustration.

Bonnie sighed. They'd been friends for too long. They'd been through everything together. She loved Caroline like her sister, hell she was her sister. Yes, Caroline had hurt her but it had been the drugs talking. She knew that Caroline loved her and would never intentionally do or say anything to cause her hurt.

So Bonnie put down her glass and closed the short distance between them. "I know you didn't mean what you said…that it was the drugs talking, but you did hurt me Caroline…but I forgive you because I love you and I'm happy that you're letting the drugs go."

Caroline grabbed Bonnie, hugging her tightly with tears spilling from her eyes. "You know that I'm sorry, and I didn't mean what I said. I never meant to hurt you like that Bonnie."

Bonnie nodded her head. "I know Care."

The girls pulled back, both crying. Caroline wiped Bonnie's tears away as Bonnie wiped Caroline's away.

Caroline was so happy that they'd patch things up. "Since we are ditching school today, what do you want to do?" she asked.

"First thing first, I have to go get Tyler's car and return it to him. He's been blowing up my phone, ready to strangle me." Bonnie said, turning around to get her glass off the counter and taking it to the sink to wash it out.

Caroline walked up beside her. "That's right in all of the excitement about you getting your memory back I forgot all about that. What happened yesterday? Where did you go?"

Bonnie placed the clean glass in the rack to dry. Bonnie didn't like lying to Caroline, so she tried to stick as close to the truth as possible. "I had something to do."

This immediately peaked Caroline's interest because Bonnie was being so vague which meant that she had to be up to no good. "What did you do, and who did you do it with?"

Bonnie rolled her eyes. "Please get your mind out of the gutter…it wasn't what you think, so let's drop it…are you going to ride with me, that way you can drive Tyler's car back to the school?"

"Of course, just let me go upstairs and change out of my uniform."

Bonnie nodded her head. "Okay, I'll wait here."

Caroline left the kitchen and Bonnie picked up the carton of juice and carried it back to the refrigerator. When she turned around, Dean was standing in the doorway.

She didn't move.

Dean noticed her clothes and put two and two together. "I gather by the way you're dressed that you are not going to school today."

Bonnie didn't believe his nerve, talking to her so casually like yesterday didn't happen. He killed Elijah and now here he stood like everything was perfectly normal between them. "Are you crazy or something? Do you have a screw loose in your brain? Is that why you're able to stand there so calm, cool, and collect like you didn't just murder someone twenty four hours ago."

Dean walked into the kitchen, going to the refrigerator and taking out the juice. Bonnie stepped back when he reached for the glass that she had drying in the rack. Dean poured the juice in the glass, seemly ignoring her which couldn't be further from the truth because he was very aware of her. Twice now, Bonnie had fainted in his arms. And each time, he marveled at how incredibly small she was.

He could feel her judgey little eyes boring into him. Not only was she afraid of him, but she now hated him. He could see it in her eyes.

"Do you even have a heart? I don't think you do because anyone with a heart wouldn't have just stood there like a fucking unfeeling, emotionless robot while Elijah begged for his life. That's what you are isn't it…a fucking robot…because you're not human."

Caroline walked into the kitchen at that moment. "Bonnie…"

Bonnie looked at Caroline and pulled herself together.

Caroline wasn't sure what to do. She knew just by hearing Bonnie's last words that she had just walked in on something very intense. The room was filled with the tension.

Bonnie walked around the island. "Come on Care, let's go."

Dean swallowed the last of his juice. "And where exactly do you think you're going?"

Bonnie paused, her back stiffening. She turned around to face him. "Who are you to question me like that? I am Mrs. Salvatore and you better remember your place Dean."

Caroline gasp, her eyes wide with shock. She'd never heard Bonnie speak that way to anyone before. Bonnie sounded like some elitist.

Dean's nostrils flared.

Bonnie raised her brow. Oh, so he didn't like that. Well good. Now she knew his weak spot.

"Well _Mrs. Salvatore_, my _place_ is as your bodyguard. So wherever you go I go."

Bonnie intentionally made her voice haughty. "Caroline and I are going to go return Tyler his car. We're taking my car."

Dean shook his head. "No, I'm driving my car."

"That's perfect then you can follow behind us." Bonnie said, walking out of the kitchen. Caroline took one last look at Dean's angry face before following in step behind Bonnie.

* * *

><p>"Damn Bonnie, I can't believe you just did that." Caroline said in amazement as she hopped into the passenger seat of Bonnie's car.<p>

Bonnie buckled her seat belt and then adjusted her rearview mirror. Damn, it had been so long since she'd driven her own car. It felt good to be back behind the wheel.

Bonnie's jaw tensed. "I had to straighten him…Dean needs to know his place."

"Bonnie, do you hear yourself right now?" Caroline asked, incredulously.

Bonnie did hear herself, but Dean didn't deserve her respect or good manners. He was a fucking cold blooded killer. He didn't deserve to be treated like a person… because he wasn't human. No human being could do the things that Dean Winchester did. And she'd be damned if she was going to overlook who and what he was. A murderous bastard didn't deserve common decency and respect.


	46. Meeting New People

**I do not own anything in regards to the Vampire Diaries**

"I ought to kick your little ass, Bonnie Bennett!" Tyler threatened.

They were in the school's student parking lot. They'd been standing there for five minutes while Tyler checked out his car, looking it over making sure there were no scratches or dents anywhere. Once he was satisfied that his baby was alright, Tyler calmed down.

Bonnie and Caroline leaned against her car, watching him carry out his inspection. "I'm sorry Ty okay, but as you can see your precious car is just fine. I didn't mean to keep it for this long. So let me make it up to you by taking you to breakfast, okay…my treat." Bonnie said, trying to pacify him with food because she knew that she was still at the top of his shit list.

Tyler looked up from his car, not believing that Bonnie was suggesting that they skip class but then raised his brow in surprise when he noticed for the first time that Bonnie and Caroline weren't in their uniform. Well shit now, Bonnie Bennett was skipping school. The world must be coming to an end sooner than everyone thought. "I see that Caroline's delinquent ways have finally rubbed off on you." He said to Bonnie, grinning.

Caroline snorted. "Fuck you, Opie."

Tyler burst out laughing. "When did I start being Opie?"

"When your barber fucked up and gave you that hair cut." Caroline shot back, not missing a beat.

Bonnie cleared her throat, trying not to laugh because it was true. "So do you want to go to breakfast or what, Tyler?"

Jeremy walked up having heard the tail end of the conversation. "Hey, wait, what…you guys are about to ditch to go get breakfast and no one thought to call me. Some friends you are! If I didn't just happen to see you guys out here, y'all would have totally left without me, wouldn't you?" he said, pissed off.

Caroline patted his head playfully, pretending he was a little puppy dog. "Oh sweetie, don't sweat it…you're here now, so it doesn't matter."

Jeremy pushed her hand away. "Get off me."

Caroline laughed.

Bonnie sighed, pushing herself from the car. She was tired of just standing around in the parking lot. "So, are you guys in or what?"

Tyler nodded his head towards Dean, who was sitting in his car, waiting on Bonnie to hurry her ass up. "What about him…he coming too?"

Bonnie turned her head in that direction, spotting Dean. She turned back to her friends, totally dismissing him. "He's a nonfactor, so you guys coming?"

Tyler nodded his head. "Yeah, I guess so. It's the last day anyway…it's not like we'll be missing anything?"

Bonnie walked to the driver's side of her car. "Okay then, you guys just follow behind us."

Tyler hopped into his mustang with Jeremy already in the car and Caroline got into Bonnie's car. They all pulled out of the school parking lot with Dean driving in his black Impala right behind them.

Caroline snickered as they drove. "Bonnie, did you see Dean's face? If looks could kill then you would _so _be dead right now."

Bonnie's jaw tensed. "Dean can go suck it for all I care."

Caroline looked at Bonnie, her face sobering. "Hey Bonnie, what's going on…I thought you liked Dean?"

Damn. She knew sooner or later Caroline would be asking her this question. "Yeah I did in the beginning, but Dean is not the person I thought he was...so don't be fooled by his looks because looks can be very deceiving."

Caroline looked at her expectantly, waiting for Bonnie to say something more when she didn't Caroline prodded her for more."O-kay…then what kind of person is he because from where I'm sitting there is not a damn thing wrong with him?"

Damnit. Bonnie thought that Caroline's little crush on Dean would have wane after meeting Felix. Great, just great, now she had to steer Caroline away from Dean on top of everything else. She could feel a dull ache beginning at the back of her head and in an hour it would be a full blown headache.

Bonnie worried her bottom lip by chewing on it. "Caroline, please for once don't totally disregard what I'm about to say because I need for you to listen okay. I know how you can get when someone tells you not to do something so I already know what I'm up against, but I can't let that stop me."

Caroline frowned. She knew whenever Bonnie started off by giving a little speech before saying what was on her mind then things weren't good.

Bonnie quickly looked at Caroline, trying to read her face before turning her eyes back to road. "I know you're crushing really hard on Dean."

Caroline snorted. "I'm not crushing on him, Bonnie. I have a full blown hard on for this guy. I'm sporting major wood here."

Bonnie sighed. "Well I'm sorry then Care, but you're going to have to rub this one out and take one for the team."

Caroline scoffed. "I don't think so. Dean Winchester is the hottest motherfucker to cross my path in a while and I'm not going to pass him up."

Shit! That headache was coming on strong. "Look Caroline, I don't want you going after Dean, okay. Believe me, this is one guy you can go without."

Caroline narrowed her eyes at Bonnie. "What the fuck is this about? You got a thing for him or something? Is that why you're trying to cock block me?"

Bonnie's jaw dropped. "NO! How could you even think something like that? I would never…he is not…I don't' have a _thing_ for him. You know I'm in love with Damon. So why on earth would I be into Dean Winchester? He doesn't even come close to comparing to Damon."

Caroline rolled her eyes at that. "You know what Bonnie, Damon ain't shit. Yeah he's pretty, but he's a major dick and if you weren't so madly in love with him you'd see that. Dean might be a lot of things, but compared to that asshole of a husband you got Dean Winchester wins hands down."

Bonnie got hot. "Look Caroline, you don't know Damon like I do so please refrain from calling him names! I understand that you don't like him, but never once has he uttered a bad word about you. He has been nothing but courtesy to you these last couple of days so stop with all the snide remarks, he doesn't deserve it."

Caroline huffed. "And Dean does? You were beyond rude to him this morning!"

Bonnie let out a frustrated breath. "Caroline, you don't understand! Dean is not who he appears to be. He's a …" She caught herself just in time. She was about to tell Caroline that Dean's a killer.

"He's a what, Bonnie?" Caroline asked angrily, tired of this bullshit.

Bonnie shook her head, sighing. She couldn't tell Caroline that Dean was a killer without exposing the whole mafia shit. "Caroline, please just stay away from him okay. Dean is trouble and that's all I'm going to say."

They rode in silence for the rest of the drive.

* * *

><p>"What the fuck is wrong with the two of you?" Tyler asked, in between bites of stuffing his face with huevous rancheros.<p>

Jeremy and Tyler had been so busy scarfing down food that it took them a while to notice that the Caroline and Bonnie weren't speaking to each other.

"Nothing." They answered in unison.

Tyler looked between the two girls. He wasn't fooled something had went down and he wanted to know about it. "Well, whatever it is I know that it can't be about a guy because our little Bonnie here is tied down and trapped in blissful wedlock. So what gives girls, did one of you borrow a pair of panties and forget to wash them before returning them."

Jeremy snickered.

"You are _so_ not funny Tyler." Caroline said in a bored voice.

"Then what's up? You guys were fine when we left the school." He said, eyeing them above the rim of his glass of orange juice as he took down a huge swallow.

Bonnie had had enough. They'd been here for over an hour. She had lost her appetite, so her omelet sat untouched on her plate. "Are you guys finish because I'm ready to go."

Everyone nodded their head. So Bonnie pulled out her wallet, preparing to pay the check. Tyler, who was sitting beside her, happened to be stretching and looked down, spying the insane about of money in her wallet. His eyes bugged out of their sockets.

He was so shocked that he actually snatched Bonnie's wallet out of her hands. "Are you fucking kidding me…is all of this yours?"

"Hey, give that back!" Bonnie said, gabbing back her wallet.

Tyler's eyes remained huge and disbelieving. He'd never seen someone their age walking around with that much money. "If I had known you were banked like that I would have ordered a fucking steak!"

Bonnie rolled her eyes, taking out a couple of bills to cover the check and a generous tip. "Tyler grow up will you."

"Well it looks like you're grown enough for the both of us. You really lucked out didn't you Bon Bon. Damon must be Bill Gates rich to be filling your pockets like that." He said, sizing Bonnie up and seeing her differently now.

Caroline all of a sudden became chatty, putting her two cents in. "You have no idea, Tyler…you should see their house in Santa Barbara…it makes your house look like a shack."

"Caroline!" Bonnie hissed.

Caroline shrugged. "Well, it's true. There's no need to get all upset, Bonnie. You should be happy that you married into a wealthy family. A million girls would kill to be in your shoes."

Bonnie was officially ready to go.

But Caroline was done yet. She leaned into the table, in full gossip mode. "Bonnie lives like a fucking princess in a castle. They have servants and a cook and maids. Bonnie doesn't have to lift a finger. They have a huge swimming pool and a tennis court. Damon's mom drives a Maybach and his brother is friends with Jay Z. They even have their own security team. You guys only know Dean, but there are a bunch of other big huge looking dudes who secure the house and walk around the property like it's the fucking White House."

Bonnie felt like she'd been punched in the gut. She felt nauseous. She had to put a stop to this conversation before it went too far and her friends started asking questions that she wasn't prepared to answer. She was about to change the subject when her phone went off in her purse.

_He fills me up  
>He gives me love<br>More love than I've ever seen  
>He's all I've got,<br>He's all I've got in this world  
>But he's all the man that I need<em>

This shut Caroline up, making her forget about her little gossip session, turning to look at Bonnie. "_Really_ Bonnie, that's your fucking ringtone…Whitney Houston's "All the Man That I Need"?

Bonnie felt her face heat up with embarrassment. Damon had programmed that song into her iPhone as his special ringtone. Bonnie quickly dug through her purse trying to get to her phone so that she could silence it.

She sighed in relief when she finally picked it up. "Hey you." Bonnie answered, very aware of her friends watching and listening to her.

"Where are you?" Damon asked.

"I'm just finishing up breakfast with Caroline, Tyler, and Jeremy." She answered.

Damon chuckled. "So all of you decided to ditch school today, huh?"

Bonnie smiled, playing with her fork as she twirled it around her fingers. "Hey, we're seniors now… ditching class is par for the course."

"Yeah, well don't get caught. I'll see you this evening okay. I love you."

Bonnie bit her lip. She would never get tired of hearing him say that. "I love you, too. Bye."

Bonnie ended her call with a stupid grin on her pretty face.

Jeremy rolled his eyes.

But he wasn't the only one. Caroline also rolled her eyes in disgust. Bonnie was such a little idiot when it came to Damon. Couldn't she see through his bullshit? "I was wondering when he was going to check up on you."

The stupid grin slipped from Bonnie's face and was replaced with annoyance. "Caroline, please don't start."

"Bonnie look, I'm not trying to start anything, but Damon seems really possessive over you. Like last night, every move you made his eyes followed you around like he was tracking you ready to pounce. At first I thought it was funny, but then it got really creepy. I mean seriously Bonnie every five minutes he had his hands on you, touching you in some kind of way. It was nauseating to watch."

Bonnie was about to respond when a gorgeous, tall blonde woman walked up to their table. She looked very familiar, but Bonnie couldn't place her.

"Excuse me, I don't mean to interrupt your breakfast, but you're Bonnie Salvatore, right?"

"Yes, I'm Bonnie Salvatore." She said, sitting up straighter.

"I knew it. I've heard a lot about you, but no one told me how gorgeous you are."

Bonnie smiled hesitantly. Suddenly feeling very awkward. "Why…thank you."

Bonnie shook her head. "I'm sorry, but do I know you?"

The blonde laughed. It was sultry and seductive. Jeremy and Tyler crossed their legs. "No you don't, but we have a mutual friend in common."

"Who?" Bonnie asked interested.

"Elijah."

Bonnie swallowed hard.

"Let me introduce myself…my name is Jules…Jules Bianchi."


	47. Silent Tears

**I do not own anything in regards to the Vampire Diaries**

Jules Bianchi was her father's pride and joy. And this was a rarity in an Italian family where the boys were valued over the girls. Mateo Bianchi loved his three sons, but it was Juliette who took after him. She may have been a girl, but her father taught her to think like a man. She was ruthless and vindictive. Jules had a reputation for playing dirty. She went above and beyond to get what she wanted. And she didn't give a fuck who had to die in order for her to do it.

Jules knew that she was a knock out and she used her stunning good looks as another weapon in her arsenal. She was a blonde hair, blue eyed Italian woman and that alone made her fascinating and alluring to the opposite sex. But the thing was Juliette Bianchi preferred pussy. Of course, no one knew about her affinity for women; she was on the down low. Yeah, she fucked men when she had to, case in point Elijah, but when it got down to it Jules would rather eat pussy than suck a dick any day.

Jules was used to getting her way. Things just seemed to always work in her favor. So she wasn't surprised when an associate of her father's pointed out Bonnie Salvatore to her, sitting in the same restaurant as them. From that moment on, Jules kept her eyes glued to the table by the window. First of all, she found it funny that a bunch of teenagers were sitting in an expensive restaurant, dining by themselves like it was the most normal thing in the world. The second thing that struck her was Bonnie herself. Like everyone else, Jules had heard about Damon's hasty marriage to the teenager but she never knew what Bonnie look liked. Now having seen her, Jules could see why Damon chose her. She was a gorgeous little thing with pretty green eyes and long dark hair. Damon was a very lucky man to have such a tender looking, hot piece of tail in his bed every night. Jules licked her lips, suddenly getting a little warm under her collar.

Jules wouldn't have thought twice about Bonnie if it hadn't been for Elijah. She was only interested in going after the Salvatores, and Bonnie wasn't even on her radar. But thanks to Elijah and all his little stories about the teenager, Jules found herself somewhat intrigued. This little girl had been through a lot and would have to deal with a lot more if she continued to be with Damon. She wondered if Damon loved the girl or was their relationship only a marriage of convenience because Bonnie could prove to be very useful. Jules watched Bonnie interacting with her friends and she seemed like a normal teenager, but she knew for a fact that looks could be very deceiving. And according to Elijah, behind closed doors Bonnie was living a very different kind of life than the rest of her friends.

When Jules saw that Bonnie was about to leave the restaurant, she got up from her table unable to let this golden opportunity pass her by.

"Excuse me, I don't mean to interrupt your breakfast, but you're Bonnie Salvatore, right?"

"Yes, I'm Bonnie Salvatore." She said, sitting up straighter.

"I knew it. I've heard a lot about you, but no one told me how gorgeous you are."

Bonnie smiled hesitantly. Suddenly feeling very awkward. "Why…thank you."

Bonnie shook her head. "I'm sorry, but do I know you?"

The blonde laughed. It was sultry and seductive. Jeremy and Tyler crossed their legs. "No you don't, but we have a mutual friend in common."

"Who?" Bonnie asked interested.

"Elijah."

Bonnie swallowed hard. She was the woman in the photograph.

"Let me introduce myself…my name is Jules…Jules Bianchi." She said, reaching over the table to shake Bonnie's hand.

Bonnie drew her hand back immediately but subtly, feeling like she'd just touched something sinister. This woman was dangerous. Bonnie looked at her friends wondering if they were picking up the same vibe, but Caroline was admiring Jules' outfit while the guys were practically fuming at the mouth.

"It's nice to meet you Jules." Bonnie responded politely.

Jules cocked her head to the side. "Elijah is very fond of you. He talks about you all the time."

Bonnie's smile remained tight and frozen to her face. Jules was speaking in the present tense so news of Elijah must have not hit yet. Bonnie knew she had to do the same even though it made her sick to talk about Elijah like he was still alive. "He does? Well, I hope it's all good things."

Jules smiled. "Of course, of course…you know Elijah, he doesn't have a bad thing to say about anyone. He's a nice guy."

"Yes he w…is. He's the best." Bonnie said lowering her eyes, her voice catching.

"Bonnie, are you done here?" Dean asked steely, standing directly behind her chair. Though he was addressing her, he only had eyes for Jules as he glared at her challengingly.

Bonnie turned to look at him and she almost wet herself. This wasn't good. Bonnie felt like her and her friends were caught between two snarling, dangerous wild animals.

"Settle down Dean, we're just having a friendly conversation. I saw Bonnie sitting here with her friends and I decided to introduce myself to her. That's all. So take it down a notch before you scare the kids." She said with a sly chuckle.

Caroline, Jeremy, and Tyler could feel the tension surrounding their table, they just didn't understand why. So they sat quietly with big eyes bouncing back and forth between Dean and Jules.

Dean smiled, but there was nothing pleasant about it. "Why don't you run along Jules and find someone else to play with, before I decide to _play_ with you. And I guarantee you won't like my games."

Jules laughed, humorlessly. "Oh Dean, when are you going to learn to loosen up a bit. You're always wound so tightly. So stop worrying so much and relax before you find yourself in an _early grave_. Then what would the Salvatore's do without their right hand man."

Bonnie had heard enough of the veiled threats being thrown, so she got up from the table. "We are all done here Dean, so we can go." She said, trying to sound unaffected and light.

Bonnie looked back at the table, noticing that her friends were still seated. "Hey guys, you coming."

Caroline, Jeremy, and Tyler seemed to snap out of it, getting up from the table. Dean allowed the teenagers to walk ahead of him as he took one last look at Jules.

Jules couldn't resist getting the last word. "Tell Damon that his little wife is lovely. But he needs to keep a better eye on her before someone decides to snatch her up."

Dean paused. He slowly walked up to Jules, getting in her face. "Bonnie is off limits. And if you dare to fucking touch her, I will kill you slowly and painfully by carving out your internal organs one by one."

Jules shivered. "You promise."

Dean leaned into her, whispering softly into her ear. "And just so you don't get any ideas in that fucked up head of yours, Bonnie is strictly _dick._"

Jules froze, the color draining from her face. She didn't think anyone knew about her. How the fuck did Dean know?

Dean snickered, walking away from her stunned face.

* * *

><p>Bonnie was uneasy for the rest of the day. Her encounter with Jules had set off the warning bells inside her head; the woman was dangerous. Why would Elijah tell Jules things about her? Why had they discussed her period, Bonnie wondered? Yes, she was Damon's wife, but that was it. She had no involvement in what his family did in the mafia. She was innocent so why were people so determined to drag her into all of this.<p>

A knock sounded at her bedroom door. Bonnie sat up on the bed. "It's open."

The door pushed open and Caroline ducked her head inside. "Were you taking a nap?" she asked.

"No, come on in." Bonnie said, placing two pillows behind her back, leaning against them.

Caroline walked in, looking around Bonnie's bedroom. It was freaking huge. Caroline walked around, her eyes landing on one gorgeous thing after another. Bonnie silently watched her; she could only imagine what Caroline would tell people about her bedroom. _Bonnie's bedroom is fucking huge! The entire first floor of my house could fit inside of there! _Then Bonnie started replaying over in her head what all Caroline said at the restaurant. _Bonnie lives like a princess. Bonnie has servants. Bonnie has the best life. Bonnie is so lucky!"_ If Caroline only knew.

Bonnie inwardly sighed. There was no need to keep thinking those thoughts. It would only make her upset.

"I think Dean and that Jules woman use to fuck each other." Caroline said, going through Bonnie's jewelry box, her eyes widening when she realized that everything in the box was the real deal. Fuck. And Bonnie didn't even like to wear jewelry that much. What a fucking waste. Caroline held a gorgeous diamond stud to her ear, admiring herself in the mirror.

Bonnie coughed, her spit having gone down the wrong pipe. "C-Come again."

Caroline placed a really pretty bracelet on her wrist. "I said that I think Dean and Jules used to fuck. How else would you explain all that crazy tension between them?"

Was Caroline serious? Was that really her perception of what went down at the restaurant? Damn. Well Bonnie was never one to look a gift horse in the mouth. "Yeah, maybe so."

"There's no maybe about it. I know about these things, Bonnie. I'm very good at reading people. And Dean and Jules were acting like they were about rip each other's clothes off and fuck on the table."

More like rip each other's throats out, Bonnie thought.

Caroline continued, slipping Bonnie's cute little gold hoop earrings into her pierced ears. "I'm glad we met her because now I know that Dean has a type. He likes tall leggy blondes."

Bonnie chuckled.

Caroline turned around to face her. "What's so funny?" she demanded.

Bonnie shook her head. "Nothing."

Caroline was about to say something, but then squealed in delight when she noticed Bonnie's closet. She'd been dying for the chance to go through Bonnie's closet for the longest time. She threw the closet door open and gasped. Caroline's eyes lit up like a kid at FAO Schwarz. She had died and gone to heaven. Bonnie had her very own designer boutique right here in her fucking closet. Caroline almost lost her mind. It was a who's who of designer labels hanging up in Bonnie's closet. There was Gucci, Chanel, Givenchy, Prada, Valentino, Versace and more but Caroline's mind was having a hard time taking everything in because it was just so much. And it wasn't just clothes, but on the opposite side of the wall Bonnie had rows and rows of killer designer shoes. All these lovely things were calling out to Caroline, but it was no use because Bonnie was a tiny girl and there was no way Caroline could ever fit into her clothes or even her shoes because Bonnie's feet were two sizes smaller than hers. Caroline hated her life.

She pouted; shutting the closet door, no longer excited and sat down on the bed by Bonnie's feet. She picked up Bonnie's foot. "Why couldn't you be two sizes bigger?"

Bonnie quirked her brow. "Caroline, what is wrong with you?"

Caroline sighed, letting Bonnie's foot drop to the bed. "Oh nothing, I'm just a little envious right now that's all."

Bonnie scooted forward, taking Caroline's hand. "They are just things, Caroline."

"Yeah, a lot of really nice and expensive things!" She shot back.

Bonnie sighed. "Believe me when I say this Caroline…you have nothing to be jealous about. Everything isn't always what it seems."

Caroline snorted. "Well that's easy for you to say…you're the one who's living like Princess Jasmine."

Bonnie sighed heavily. No matter what she said, Caroline still wouldn't get it because she was to caught up in looking at all the shiny, pretty things to see what was really going on.

* * *

><p>Later that night, Damon lay in the bed beside Bonnie, caressing her face. Dean had told him about Jules coming up to Bonnie and introducing herself at the restaurant. That bitch better lay low if she knew what was good for her. For her to come into such close contact to Bonnie, even daring to breath the same air as Bonnie was considered a hostile move to Damon, a threat. That crazy bitch didn't know who she was fucking with.<p>

"Is Jules going to come after me?" Bonnie asked, looking up into Damon's somber face.

Bonnie wasn't stupid. She saw how Jules looked at her. Jules was dangerous. She was like Dean's counterpart. They would make a stunningly, lethal couple. She wondered if Caroline was right. Maybe Dean and Jules did have some type of relationship in the past.

Damon traced the outside of Bonnie's mouth with the tip of his finger. "Jules' isn't completely stupid. Everyone in the organization knows that you are off limits. They know to fuck with you would mean war and no one wants that."

Bonnie shivered. He sounded so ruthless and hardcore. Bonnie's heart squeezed painfully within her chest. She was losing him to this life.

Bonnie reached up to touch his face. "Let's leave here and go back home to Malibu. This place…this place is not for us. We don't belong here. Please, let's just go. You can get your old job back at the bank and you can finally teach me how to surf. And we can eat our dinner sitting outside on the deck watching the sun set over the ocean. Don't you miss our old life? It can just be the two of us again and no one else." Bonnie pleaded desperately as a tear slipped from her eyes.

Damon wiped away her tear. "Yes I do miss our old life, but Bonnie there's no going back. This is our life now."

Bonnie turned away from him, rolling over onto her side and giving him her back. And even though Damon didn't hear her, he knew that she was silently crying into her pillow.


	48. Shedding Some Light On The Situation

**I do not own anything in regards to the Vampire Diaries**

Sleep eluded Bonnie for most of the night, and she would've gotten up but Damon had his arm wrapped tightly around her waist, pressing her back firmly against his chest. She attempted moving his arm, but each time she tried, he only held on to her tighter. So Bonnie just laid there wide awake with her eyes open, listening to the soft sounds of Damon sleeping behind her. If they were in Malibu, the sound of the ocean would have lolled her to sleep, but those days were over. Bonnie hated Santa Barbara and living in this house that was always too cold for her liking. And most of all, she hated how she never got to see Damon anymore. There was always something or someone cutting into their time together. If it wasn't a meeting, it was an emergency at the restaurant or Antonia needed him to help out with one of her fundraisers. Bonnie just wished she and Damon could get away from everyone and everything.

"You still can't get to sleep, baby?" Damon whispered against her ear.

Bonnie tensed in his arms. "Are you kidding me, you've been awake all this time? Why didn't you let me get up when I wanted to?"

Damon chuckled, burying his nose in her neck, his breath tickling her. "Because I didn't want to...I felt like snuggling."

"Ugh! Damon, you can be such a dick sometimes. Move! So that I can get up." She said, highly annoyed by his antics.

Damon laughed, loosening his hold just enough to make Bonnie think that he was letting her up. But when she went to get up, he yanked her back to the bed, moving on top of her.

AAAGH! Damon I swear, if you don't stop playing around I'm going to knee you right where it hurts!" she threatened.

Damon used his knee to wedge her legs a part, settling himself between her thighs. "I think you're going to have a hard time carrying out that threat now that my manly parts are safely nestled between your legs where it belongs. So you're going to have to think of something else to get me to cooperate, Mrs. Salvatore?"

Bonnie let out a frustrated breath. "Damon, come on...I'm not in the mood to play, alright."

And that was exactly why he was messing with her because he wanted to take her mind off of Jules and everything else that was causing her to not get to sleep. But he realized that his tactics weren't working. He needed to find some other way to ease her mind.

Damon got serious. "Everything is fine Bonnie…no one is going to hurt you."

Bonnie touched his face. "It's not me that I'm worried about, it's you." She said, running her fingers along his jaw bone. "I feel like I'm losing you to this life. I want you to be honest with me okay...you're starting to like being a part of the mob, aren't you?" She asked, boldly.

"Bonnie..." Damon started to move away, not wanting to answer but Bonnie tightly wrapped her legs around him, locking him in place. And that was a big mistake because Damon's mind went immediately to sex. They were in the middle of a serious conversation, but Damon's dick didn't care; all it wanted was the warm pussy it was pressed against. Damon tried to silence his raging libido and concentrate on what they were talking about.

Bonnie could feel Damon getting harder by the second and her pussy responded in kind by getting wet, but Bonnie ignored what was happening below her waist because what they were discussing was too important to let their hormones rule over them.

Damon licked his lips, trying to focus because he could feel Bonnie's panties growing damp and all he wanted to do was move them to the side or better yet rip them off and enter her heat.

Bonnie looked into his eyes. "We promised to be honest with each other Damon, remember? So be honest with me but more importantly be honest with yourself."

Damon sighed, leaning his head against hers. "What are you trying to do to me Bonnie? I mean seriously, you want to discuss this now when my dick is so hard and ready to fuck you. Are you trying to punish me?" he said, laughing lowly.

Bonnie got pissed. All he could think about was his dick! Bonnie unlocked her legs around his waist and pushed at his chest. "Get off of me Damon...I'm not kidding, move!"

Damon looked down at her in surprise. "Why, what's wrong?" He asked bewildered, not understanding her sudden anger.

"Because I'm trying to talk to you and all you can think about is fucking!"

"Whoa wait a minute now...I'm not the only one...I can feel how wet you are so don't get all outraged and sanctimonious when your body is just as ready to fuck as mine!"

Bonnie didn't believe this conversation was actually taking place right now. How did they go from discussing the mob to this? Leave it to them to skirt around the real issue and find something so stupid and ridiculous to argue about.

Bonnie sighed heavily. She rubbed his chest, trying to placate him. "Damon, please just let me get up because we need to have this conversation and we won't get anywhere while lying in this position."

He knew she was right. Their bodies had a mind of their own, so Damon got off of her. Bonnie sat up in the bed, facing him. She covered her lower half with a sheet so he wouldn't get distracted.

Bonnie looked at him, finding it hard to say what was on her mind but she knew she had to do it. "Earlier when we were discussing Jules, you had this look on your face that I'd never seen before. And it scared me. Even your voice had a different kind of edge to it. You're changing Damon. And there is a part of me that believes you like the mob life. Am I right?"

Damon reached for Bonnie, pulling her onto his lap. For some odd reason he found it might be easier for him to talk without having to look in her eyes.

Bonnie rested her head against his chest, hearing the steady beat of his heart.

It looked like he was telling her a bedtime story.

"I was ten when I first discovered the truth about my family. I didn't know exactly what the mob was; I just knew that my father and my uncles were a part of it. And I didn't think much of it because my father was very good at keeping that part of his life away from us. My brothers and I were very sheltered growing up and my parents did that on purpose because they wanted us to have a normal childhood and not be tarnished by our father's dealings with the mob. But as I got older I began to understand that what my family did was wrong and I wanted no part of it. So I went to school and was determined to make my own way in life and I did. I was happy with my job at the bank and my life in Malibu, especially when I met you." He said, squeezing Bonnie to him.

Damon continued. "But being back here and having my father gone…I had to in a sense fill the void and make decisions to keep our family safe and secure. And I say "our family" Bonnie because you are a part of this family too and I want you to remember that." He said, kissing her head.

"When my father became too ill to oversee things, Adriano took over for him and officially took his place after my father died…do you understand what I'm trying to say Bonnie?" he asked, making sure that she was following him.

Bonnie nodded her head. "Adriano is sort of like Michael Corleone.

Damon smiled in spite of himself. "Yes…exactly."

"But then, what does that make you…where do you fit in all of this? Are you like Fredo?"

Was she serious? "Hell no, I'm not like Fredo!" he said, disdainfully. "If I had to describe myself I would say that I'm more like Tom Hagen except I handle my family's finances." He said more evenly.

Bonnie sat up to face him. "But I don't understand, what about the restaurants?"

Damon moved her hair out of her eyes. "The restaurants are a legal front Bonnie, but my real job is handling the money."

Bonnie wasn't stupid. She knew what he was saying. Bonnie tried to pull away from him, but he wouldn't let her. "You launder money for your family?"

Damon's eyes didn't waver from hers. "Yes. After my father died, Adriano needed me to handle the business side of things; specifically the illegal money that was coming in and my job is to make it legal."

"But what about Elijah, I heard you give the order to have Dean kill him." Bonnie said, not understanding if Adriano was in essence "the new Don" then how could Damon order a hit out on someone?

Damon touched her face, looking directly in her eyes. "Baby, I didn't order a hit on Elijah. Adriano had already given Dean the order to kill him. Dean was just filling me in on the details of the situation, that's all."

Relief washed over Bonnie's body. "Oh God, so you didn't have anything to do with Elijah's death?"

Damon shook his head. "No Bonnie, like I said, I only handle the money."

All this time, she'd been thinking that Damon was running things and having people killed and doing all manner of things that went against her belief system. But he hadn't, he was innocent...in a way. But she could live with that.

Happy tears spilled from her eyes. She kissed his mouth hungrily, moving off his lap and straddling him. Bonnie knew it was crazy because Damon was still breaking the law, but she would gladly take money laundering over him killing people any day of the fucking week.

* * *

><p>Damon woke up and decided he was going to play hooky from work. In fact, since tomorrow was Thanksgiving, he decided he was going to take the rest of the week off. So the first half of Damon's morning was spent swimming laps in the pool. He hadn't done that in years and realized that he missed it. He was in the pool for over an hour when he finally decided it was time to get out, and he went upstairs to get dressed for the day. When he walked into his bedroom, Damon stopped in his tracks, chuckling softly at the picture in front of him. Somehow Bonnie had managed to wrap herself up in the covers, looking like a human burrito. How on earth did she do that while sleep? Damon discovered early on that sleeping with Bonnie was an experience like no other because the girl slept wild. She completely took over the bed. And it took Damon a while to get used to her sleeping habits and learn how to navigate around her, but at least she wasn't a kicker. Thank God for small favors. Damon quietly made his way into the bathroom.<p>

Bonnie stirred awake at the sound of the shower running in the bathroom. She sat up on her elbows, yawning. After about five minutes of just sitting there, Bonnie had to use the bathroom and forced herself to get up from the bed and walked across the room, opening the bathroom door. She stood still, enjoying the sight of what many would consider to be the perfect male specimen, showering in front of her, all wet and mouth-watering. Damon liked to take warm showers so the glass wasn't streamed over, giving Bonnie a head to toe unobstructed view. Damon really was the most beautiful man she'd ever seen in her life. (AN: Picture Season 2, Damon in that shower scene the morning after he killed that girl in the middle of the road when he was all big and buff, but sadly he has slim down since then)

She caressed his body with her eyes, taking in the expanse of his hard muscular chest and the size of his arms. Her eyes dropped lower to his washboard stomach, marveling at how cut he was. But it was his ass that she loved the most. In her opinion, Damon's ass was his best feature even so above his stunningly blue eyes.

Bonnie continued to stand inside of the door even as Damon turned off the shower and stepped out to dry himself off. Damon raised his brow wondering why she was just standing there not saying anything.

Bonnie realized he was waiting for her to say something. "Why aren't you at work?"

Damon continued to dry himself off. "I decided to take the rest of the week off and enjoy the holiday like the rest of America." He said, chuckling when he caught Bonnie looking at his dick.

Bonnie wasn't listening. Her mind had wondered to other things. There was something about knowing that she could have him any time she wanted that made Bonnie feel giddy. This beautiful man was all hers and she had the rights to him. It was a heady feeling knowing that she could kiss him and touch him and fuck him any time she pleased. She had papers on him. Damon Salvatore belonged to her. Wait…what, where the hell did that thought spring from? Bonnie mentally chastened herself. She covered her face with her hands, shaking her head not believing her own nerve. What the hell was wrong with her?

Damon stood in front of Bonnie with his towel wrapped dangerously low around his waist. He moved her hands from her face, holding them to his chest. "What?" he asked.

Bonnie lowered her head, shaking it, to embarrass by her thoughts. "Nothing, it's nothing."

Damon could clearly see that she was embarrassed by something, but he just didn't understand what. "What were you thinking just now to cause you to get all shamefaced…you can't even look me in the eyes." He said, laughing because she really was being too cute for words right now. She was actually blushing.

Bonnie tried to pull away. "No, I don't want to tell you. You'll think badly of me and get the wrong idea."

Now he really wanted to know. "Now I'm intrigued so you have to tell me."

Bonnie shook her head. "Nope…not going to do it."

Damon raised his brow. "You know Bonnie; I have ways of making you talk."

And before Bonnie could blink, she was being thrown over Damon's naked shoulder. A scream escaped from her lips at the suddenness of it all.

"Damon, what are you doing? Put me down!"

Damon smacked her ass and it hurt because in this position her nightgown no longer covered her ass therefore he got actual flesh when his hand made contact. "Ow!" Bonnie yelped, trying to rub her stinging backside. "That hurt!"

"Sorry baby." He said apologetically, rubbing her ass to take away the sting.

He unceremoniously dropped Bonnie on the bed, and she quickly tried to scramble away because she knew what he was about to do.

"Where do you think you're going?" he laughed, grabbing Bonnie by the ankle and pulling her back.

Damon pinned Bonnie to the bed by straddling her thighs. He hadn't even touched her yet and Bonnie was already squealing, anticipating him tickling her. "No…Don't!"

Every day Damon learned something new about Bonnie and he discovered that she was very ticklish, extremely so.

Damon made a show of loosening up his fingers, getting prepared and Bonnie squealed again. "Alright Bonnie, this is your last chance before I go in for the kill."

Bonnie shook her head and Damon attacked, tickling her unmercifully. Bonnie squealed and laughed and squirmed, trying to get away from him but she couldn't because he had her pinned beneath him. She couldn't take it anymore as tears leaked from her eyes. "Okay…okay..okay…I'll tell you…I'll tell you!" She said, trying to catch her breath.

Damon stopped his assault on her body. Bonnie breathed heavily, still laughing. "You're such a dick."

Damon smirked. "Yeah, but I'm you're dick…so get used to it."

Bonnie's laughter slowly died down. "Are you really mine?" she asked after a moment because for some reason she needed to hear him say it, to confirm it.

Damon searched her eyes. "How can you even ask that, of course I'm yours. We belonged to each other from the very start, didn't you feel it in here? He said, touching her heart. "Because I did."

Bonnie smiled. She loved him best when he was like this. Bonnie pulled her gown over her head. "Now I'm ready to pick up where we left off last night. If I'm not mistaken we were like this." She said, dragging Damon down on top of her and locking her legs around his waist, intimately pressing his hardness to her center.

Damon growled. He loved Bonnie best when she was like this.


	49. The Green Eyed Monster

**I do not own anything in regards to the Vampire Diaries**

Caroline had been bitten by the green eyed monster and though she loved Bonnie with all of her heart, she just couldn't help but covet her life. Besides Damon, Caroline wanted everything that Bonnie had. She wanted the clothes and the money and the sick ride (really nice car). Caroline even wanted to live in this house. Bonnie had everything; and she seemed to fit right in with the Salvatore's which was surprising to Caroline because in the beginning Bonnie had implied that things were a little rocky between her and Damon's family. Well whatever problems they may have had in the beginning must have been resolved because from what Caroline could see Antonia treated Bonnie like her daughter and Felix let it be known that Bonnie was his "little sister" and that he would do anything for her.

The afternoon that they had gotten high together, Felix had confided in Caroline how much he adored Bonnie. Apparently, they spend a lot of time together just hanging out at the house which made Caroline wonder if Bonnie got on Felix about his drug use as hard as she got on her. But what Caroline didn't realize was that Bonnie didn't know about Felix doing drugs; she was just as in the dark as the rest of Salvatore's. Felix made a point to always come down from his high before going home to his family. Yeah he might look like hell when he finally came home, but he was always in a sober mind when he did. The closest that anyone had come to seeing him fucked up was Bonnie a few days ago when he had to bring Caroline back from their afternoon together otherwise he would have stayed at his friend's house until his high came down. Luckily Bonnie didn't notice anything out of the ordinary because Felix was quick to go upstairs before she got a chance to get a really good look at him.

Caroline and Felix were the only two sitting at the breakfast table in the dining room. Antonia was busy in the kitchen preparing the Thanksgiving menu with Consuela.

"So do you feel like going to a _movie_, Care?" Felix asked slyly, sitting across the table from her.

Caroline rolled her eyes at his use of her nickname. "Don't call me that…and _no _I don't want to go to a _movie_. I'm finished with _movies_." She said, stabbing at her French toast with a fork.

Felix raised his brow. "Oh really, well good for you." He said encouragingly, but on the inside he was thinking, _yeah…like that's going to last._ Felix could spot a junky from a mile away because it took one to know one, and sweet Caroline wouldn't be able to stay away for long; she'd be having cravings soon if she wasn't already.

Bonnie walked into the dining room looking pretty as a picture in her little True Religion jeans and a cute tee. Her long dark hair was pulled up in a messy ponytail with side swept bangs. Felix found it funny how Bonnie would look like a normal teenage girl when she was at home, wearing nothing but jeans and t-shirts; but when she went out with Damon she dressed older, her attire more refined. He wondered if it was her doing or Damon's.

"Good morning." Bonnie said, as she came in, heading straight for the breakfast buffet because she was starving. Consuela had out done herself this morning by preparing French toast which Bonnie loved because she didn't just use plain bread to make it, Consuela used flaky buttery croissants and it was heavenly. Bonnie placed two pieces of French toast on her plate with some scrambled eggs and two strips of bacon.

Bonnie sat down at the table. Felix smiled a knowing smile when he noticed her plate. "You know little sister…you give yourself away every time." He said, chuckling.

Bonnie quirked her brow as she poured herself some juice. "What are you talking about?"

Felix leaned into the table, pointing an accusing finger at her. "You and Damon fucked this morning, didn't you?"

Bonnie inhaled a sharp breath, her green eyes widening. But then she caught herself, her face turning impassive. Bonnie decided to ignore him and began eating in hopes that he'd get the point and shut the hell up.

But Felix was the youngest child and was used to being ignored by his two older brothers so he wasn't fazed by her silence and carried on. His accusing finger pointed down to her plate. "I can always tell when you and Damon have had a morning fuck because you always come down to breakfast with a hardy appetite." He said, laughing.

Felix knew to _never _speak this way to Bonnie in Damon's presence because his older brother didn't play that shit when it came to his wife, no matter who it was. But Felix and Bonnie had become closer over the last few months so she was no longer offended by his crass tongue; it was just his way and he never really meant any harm. Bonnie had gotten used to him and found him to be quite entertaining…except for now. But she knew how to handle him.

Bonnie raised her brow. "What's the matter Felix…you jealous?"

Felix's pretty gray eyes widen for a split second before he burst into laughter. Felix wiped his mouth with a cloth napkin, sitting back in his seat. "No little sister, I'm not jealous in the slightest. I was just making an observation."

"Well please keep your _observations_ to yourself because what your brother and I do in the privacy of our bedroom is not your concern, got it." She smiled prettily, batting her eyelashes.

Felix chuckled.

Bonnie turned away from Felix and happened to catch Caroline staring at her. Caroline had sat quietly watching their exchange, her face unreadable.

Bonnie furrowed her brow. "Is everything alright, Care?"

Caroline nodded her head. "Yep, everything is peachy." She said trying to sound sunny, but it came out flat.

Damon came into the dining room and even though he'd just seen Bonnie and fucked her less than an hour ago, he still leaned down and greedily kissed her mouth before making his way to get some breakfast. Caroline had turned away from their open display of affection while Felix smirked.

Damon sat down with a full plate. "Hey Felix, I was thinking we could get the guys together and play some football in a little while, you up for a game?" he asked, digging into his eggs.

Felix looked up in surprise. They hadn't played football together in years. "Hell yeah, I'm up for it…that will be great." He looked slyly at the girls. "And Bonnie and Caroline can stand on the sidelines and be our cheerleaders!" he said, jokingly.

Damon smirked. "Sorry little brother, but Bonnie only shakes her pompoms for me." He winked at Bonnie.

Bonnie blushed while Caroline rolled her eyes. She couldn't stand Damon. Everything about him made her sick. She was tired of seeing Bonnie and Damon make eyes at each other and touch each other and hear about their sex life. She'd had enough. So she intentionally brought up a subject that she knew would start something between the nauseating couple.

"So Bonnie have you heard from any colleges yet?" Caroline asked abruptly, breaking into the conversation.

"W-What?" Bonnie asked, taken back.

Caroline continued, very much aware that Damon had stopped talking. "A few people have already gotten their acceptance letters and I was wondering if you had too because I know you had applied to Brown University a while back."

Damon stopped eating. "What?"

Caroline looked innocently at Damon. "Yeah, most of the colleges Bonnie applied to are all back east, and Brown is her first choice."

Damon's eyes slide from Caroline to Bonnie. "And when were you planning to tell me this…when you were all packed up and ready to go?"

Bonnie swallowed hard, her eyes never leaving his. "No, so don't start okay… I applied to all those schools before I met you. And to be honest I haven't thought about it since."

"And now that you're thinking about it?" he asked, his attention focused solely on her and the answer he was waiting to come out of her mouth, not giving a damn that Caroline and Felix was at the table.

She wanted to say that they'd discuss it later, but she could tell by the look on his face that Damon wanted to hear an answer now. "Of course I'm going to attend college here in California. Did that even need to be said?"

"Yeah…it did." Damon said, picking up his fork. It never crossed his mind that Bonnie would want to go off to college. And even though she said she'd attend college here, Damon couldn't help but to worry because people changed when they went to college. Their mind became open to new ideas and new ways of thinking. He could lose her.

Bonnie looked at Caroline, and her blonde friend turned away. Everyone finished their breakfast in relative silence, except for Felix's failed attempts to lighten the mood in the room but he soon gave up and quietly finished his meal.

Damon got up from the table when he was done. He walked to where Bonnie was seated and leaned down, caressing her face. "Are you going to come watch the game and cheer for your man?"

Bonnie placed her hand on his, nodding her head. And Damon raised his brow, waiting. Bonnie knew what he wanted, so she tried to block out Caroline and Felix and leaned into him, capturing his mouth in a greedy kiss.

Damon pulled back, smiling. "That's my girl." He whispered to her, pecking her lips a final time before leaving the dining room.

"Well on that note, I guess I'll be leaving too. Caroline, I wouldn't suppose you'd give me the same send off as Bonnie here gave my brother?"

Caroline glared at him.

"I suppose not." He chuckled, leaving the room.

The girls sat in silence.

"Wouldn't it be funny if we showed up in our cheerleading uniforms?" Caroline said, trying to break the tension in the room.

Bonnie ignored her joke. "Why would you do that Caroline?" Bonnie said, shaking her head.

Caroline feigned innocence. "Do what? You're a senior in high school, Bonnie…Damon had to know that you'd be thinking about college…so, what's the big deal?"

Bonnie turned to look at her. "The big deal is I felt like you were intentionally trying to start something between him and me…but I just don't understand why?"

Caroline narrowed her eyes. "I don't know what you're talking about Bonnie Bennett, but I do not like what you're trying to imply!"

Bonnie held her ground. "I didn't imply anything, I was very direct with my words. You are supposed to be my best friend so start acting like it…and since you've seemed to have forgotten, my name is Bonnie _Salvatore_!" she said, storming out of the room.

Fuck! Caroline wanted to scream out loud, but didn't. She placed her head in her hands. What the fuck was wrong with her…why did she do that to Bonnie? She loved Bonnie. Bonnie was her best friend in the world and she had just totally thrown her under the bus and for what? Yeah she couldn't stand Damon, but that didn't mean she had to hurt Bonnie to get back at him. Fuck! Fuck! Fuck! Damn she needed something to take the edge off. She went to look for Felix.

* * *

><p>When Damon said that he would get the guys together for some football, Bonnie didn't know that he meant the security guys. Bonnie walked outside into the huge backyard and her jaw dropped when she saw Dean and the rest of the security detail on the green lawn, stretching like they were professional NFL players. Bonnie got worried because compared to these huge beefy guys, Damon looked…well he didn't look so huge and beefy.<p>

Bonnie walked up to Damon, raising up on her tiptoes and hugging his neck. Some of the guys whistled at them while the others chuckled , but Dean was the only one to look away.

"Hey, I don't think this is such a good idea Damon. Look at these guys...they're huge. You can hurt, baby." she whispered, worriedly in his ear.

Damon kissed her neck, holding her tighter to him. "Trust me, don't worry about your man. These guys are the ones who need to be worried."

Bonnie pulled back to look at him and Damon was wearing that smirk on his face that was forever his. Bonnie nodded her head, giving him a quick peck on the lips. When she went to leave, Damon pulled her back into his arms and captured her lips in a proper kiss that was befitting for a man about to go into battle.

Damon broke the kiss when he felt his dick twitch. "Okay baby, now go and watch your man do his thing." He said, dismissing her and had the nerve to pat her ass in front of everyone.

Bonnie smiled tightly. "Forever the showoff, aren't you." She said, giving him gentle little love taps to the face before making the last one sting.

She walked away, smiling. "Enjoy your game fellows."

Damon rubbed his stinging cheek. "That's her way of saying she loves me."

The guys burst out laughing.


	50. Touchdown, Bitches

**I do not own anything in regards to the Vampire Diaries**

The football game was intense and brutal and Bonnie was having a hard time watching let alone trying to cheer on Damon. And yes, she did cheer for her man. Bonnie had made up actual cheers on the spot specifically for Damon...once a cheerleader always a cheerleader. At first, she felt stupid just standing there cheering alone but as Damon scored one touchdown after another she started to really get into it, so much so Damon got distracted by her little moves and got knocked on his ass and Bonnie realized she had to cool it down before Damon got hurt. Bonnie had worried for nothing because Damon was right he was a dynamo on the field. He may have been the smallest guy out there, besides Felix, but he was very fast and no one could catch him. Bonnie was very proud of her man and more than a little turned on by his prowess on the football field. But all of this excitement had been in the beginning of the game, but now Damon's opposing team had stepped it up some, specifically Dean. And the once friendly game had turned into something else, and everyone could feel the tension and animosity between the two guys. Dean and Damon seemed to be gunning for each other and Bonnie felt the strong need to stop the game before someone got hurt.

Bonnie was too far away to hear the verbal jabs that Dean and Damon were throwing at each other, but she could see that they were taunting each other. At one point, Damon and Dean got into each other's faces and little Moe, the biggest guy out there, had to get in between them and break it up because things had gotten heated very quickly. Bonnie stood there watching all this go down, feeling like a helpless little girl. She knew that all of this rivalry wasn't over a stupid game, it was something else entirely.

Dean and Damon never got to really have it out over what went down between them years ago. If it had been any other man who did what Damon did, Dean would have torn him a new asshole but Dean knew that he couldn't go after Damon so he had to let it go. But all those suppressed feelings that Dean had years ago started to bubble to the surface during that football game. Dean may not have been able to lay hands on Damon in their real life, but this was a football game…it was a contact sport and Dean sure as hell was going to lay hands on the fucker now. And he did.

"WHAT THE FUCK IS WRONG WITH YOU, MAN?" Damon snarled.

Dean and Damon were nose to nose in each other's face again for the second time during the game.

Dean shrugged. "Look man, I can't help it if you can't take a hit." He said, unfazed by Damon's explosive temper.

Damon's nostrils flared. "I can take a hit, but you were trying to take my head off and that's not part of the fucking game!" Damon gritted out, he was seconds away from punching Dean's lights out but little Moe stepped in again, placing his huge body in between them.

Bonnie sighed with relief when little Moe got in between Dean and Damon for the second time. She was so grateful to him that she promised herself that she would do something really nice for him.

Forever the diplomat, little Moe tried to make the two hot headed guys see reason. "Okay guys, calm down…this is just a friendly game of football, that's all. Don't we have enough shit to go through in our regular life without bringing it into an innocent game of football…so let's not ruin the game and try having some fun and enjoy ourselves for a change, capisci."

Damon and Dean stared daggers at each other, both of them breathing hard and ready to fight. The once fresh air outside had turned stale with the smell of testosterone.

Little Moe called a timeout because he could see that Dean and Damon were far from cooling off. The guys dispersed, heading in the direction of the Gatorade, but Damon and Dean remained where they stood with little Moe still in between them.

"Try that shit again Dean and see what happens." Damon threatened lowly.

Dean raised his brow. "Oh yeah, what are you going to do?" he taunted.

Damon stepped forward, only to come in contact with little Moe's beefiness; he stepped slightly to the side. "Don't think because I didn't grow up in a _trailer park_ that I don't know how to throw down. Keep coming for me and see how you get your ass handed to you."

Dean's eyes grew dangerous. "I'd like to see you try, _Richie Rich_."

Bonnie chose that exact moment to walk up to the guys. "Hey baby, I thought you might like some Gatorade." She said, kind of breathlessly because when she noticed that Damon and Dean hadn't come off the field and were still rearing to fight she ran to the opposite side of the huge backyard to grab a bottle of Gatorade out of the cooler to try and lure Damon off the field.

She stood in front of Damon to get his attention, her heart beating like a jackhammer. Shit, he wasn't paying her any attention. Desperate times called for desperate measures and Bonnie did something that went against every feminist bone in her body.

Bonnie began fanning herself. "It's really starting to warm up out here, and I'm getting all hot and sticky."

Damon looked down at her wondering what the hell she was talking about because he had only heard the last part of what she said.

Bonnie opened the bottle of Gatorade and took a generous sip before offering it to him. "You want some?" she said suggestively, licking her lips.

Damon's eyes fell to her mouth. "I always want some."

Bonnie started to back up. "Then come and get it." She said boldly.

Damon knew he was being manipulated, but he didn't give a fuck. What kind of idiot would he be to waste his time on Dean when Bonnie was in his face, looking like a teenage dream, ready to play. Fuck Dean. And just like that Damon squashed the whole incident.

Damon was quick, grabbing the Gatorade from Bonnie and swooping her up, throwing her over his shoulder like some caveman, making Bonnie scream with laughter. Damon smiled as he carried her off the field, chugging down the Gatorade.

Little Moe chuckled. He had to hand it to the small girl; she was able to come in and accomplish what he couldn't. "I don't blame him for one second…if a pretty little thing came up and offered me some Gatorade I would have left your ass standing here too."

Little Moe looked back at Dean expecting him to laugh and saw that Dean was far from finding the situation funny. If little Moe didn't know any better he would swear the look on Dean's face was jealousy as he watched Damon walk off carrying a laughing Bonnie over his shoulder.

Dean felt little Moe's eyes on him and turned his icy green eyes to look at the bigger man. Little Moe inhaled sharply, taking a cautious step back. "I'm going to go get some Gatorade…the little lady was right, it's getting warm out here." He said, getting the hell on.

Dean took off his shirt as he walked to the cooler, opting for a bottle of water instead of Gatorade. He didn't join the rest of the guys and sat alone on the green grass under the shade of a tree. His eyes had a mind of their own and kept going to Bonnie and Damon, sitting a few yards away. He watched as Bonnie wiped away Damon's sweat with her small hand and made a face when she didn't know where to wipe her hand. She wiped the sweat on the front of Damon's shirt and laughed when he glared at her for doing that. Damon went to kiss her but Bonnie pulled back, shaking her head. Apparently, she didn't like him all sweaty. Dean watched as Damon pouted and Bonnie gave in, giving him a small peck on the lips. But Damon grabbed the back of her head, keeping her in place while he devoured her mouth hungrily. Dean had seen enough and forced his eyes to looked away.

The last half of the game went by without any more "incidents" with Damon scoring the last touchdown to win the game. Bonnie ran onto the field, jumping into Damon's arms. And in that moment, all of the guys were a little envious because what guy didn't dream about scoring the last touchdown or point in a game and have a beautiful girl jump into his arms to congratulate him.

Bonnie was so proud of her man because he had done great and won the game to boot. Damon carried Bonnie off of the field with her arms and legs wrapped tightly around him. Bonnie happened to look up and caught Dean looking at her. Her eyes widen because he looked like...he looked like...she wouldn't even allow her mind to think it. Bonnie buried her face in Damon's neck.

* * *

><p>The adrenaline was pumping through Damon's body as he carried Bonnie off the field and there was only one thing he wanted to do now and that was FUCK. He took the servant's entrance into the house because he didn't want to run into his mother or anyone else for that matter. He had one destination in mind and that was their bedroom. And he had to get there without being seen in fear that someone would stop him and ask him to do something when all he wanted to do was be alone with Bonnie and fuck the hell out of her.<p>

They got to the bedroom without incident and Damon shut the door, locking it, all the while holding Bonnie. He pressed her back into the door as he devoured her mouth.

Bonnie broke away from the kiss. "Take a bath first." She panted, trying to catch her breath.

Damon groaned, putting her down. "You don't like my manly smell?" he teased.

Bonnie wrinkled up her nose, shaking her head. "I like my man to smell all fresh and clean, especially when he's looking to get some of my kitty."

Damon growled. He loved it when she talked dirty; his dick got hard.

Oh shit! Maybe she shouldn't have said that. Bonnie squealed, running away from him. "No…take a bath first…Damon, take a bath first!"

She was shocked by how fast he caught her. He picked her up bridal style. "I'll take a bath, only if you take it with me." He said, kissing her cheek.

Bonnie smiled, nodding her head happily.

* * *

><p>Bonnie sat between Damon's legs in the hug claw footed tub, filled with delicious scented vanilla bubble bath. Bonnie lay her head against Damon's hard chest.<p>

"Now isn't this nice." Bonnie said, all relaxed against him.

"Yeah it is." He said, kissing her head.

"What was up with you and Dean out on the field?" she asked.

Damon's jaw tensed. "Dean Winchester is a head case, and I don't want to discuss him when I have better things to do with my time."

Bonnie chuckled. "Like what?"

Damon smiled devilishly. He placed his hands on her bent knees and opened her legs, sliding his had beneath the water. "Like playing with your pussy." He said, huskily.

Bonnie moaned as he played with her, his finger making circular motions over her sensitive nub. He bit down gently on her ear and Bonnie cooed like a baby, opening her legs wider. She bit down on her lower lip, to keep from moaning but Damon wasn't having any of that. "Let me hear you…I know it feels good, so let me hear you moan for me, baby."

He increased the pressure on her pussy while rubbing her titties simultaneously and Bonnie couldn't help but moan louder for him. Damon couldn't take it anymore, turning her head so that he could get to her mouth and plunged his tongue inside. Bonnie came, moaning into his mouth.

Bonnie was spent and he hadn't even fucked her yet. This man was unbelievable, Bonnie thought, sighing happily.

Damon's hand rested against her pussy, cupping it. "I guess by that little sound coming from your mouth it's safe to say I scored another touchdown."

Bonnie smiled, lazily. "Yeah, you did."


	51. Afternoon Delight

**I do not own anything in regards to the Vampire Diaries**

Bonnie was lying on her stomach asleep when she felt Damon's wicked tongue sliding up her spine, tickling her bare back only stopping to place soft kisses along the way. It felt good, but she knew that this was just foreplay leading up to him wanting to fuck her again and she just couldn't do it…her body had had enough.

"No Damon…I can't…leave me alone…I need to sleep." Bonnie groaned into her pillow.

When he stopped, she relaxed, falling back into her happy much needed slumber only to feel Damon bite her naked ass, following it up with a quick swipe of his tongue to the injured area. "Ow!" Bonnie screamed.

She sat up, covering her nakedness with a sheet as she glared daggers at him. And though Damon could see that she was mad as hell, he couldn't help but think how unbelievably hot and sexy she looked. She had that "been thoroughly fucked"look to her.

"Before you kill me, take a look at what I brought you from the kitchen." He said, pulling a paper napkin out from behind his back.

Bonnie furrowed her brow. "A balled up paper napkin."

Damon shook his head. "It's what's in the paper napkin that I guarantee is going to make you salivate." He said, opening it up slowly to reveal a small, single serving pie.

Damon knew that Bonnie had the biggest sweet tooth. It was surprising how small she was considering how much she loved to eat sweets.

Bonnie smiled, reaching out for it but Damon pulled it back. She frowned.

He shook his head. "I went to a lot of trouble to get this pumpkin tart. Do you have any idea what Consuela would have done to me if she'd caught me stealing this from her dessert tray? I put my very life on the line all because I love you. But I knew I had to swipe it because I wanted you to taste how absolutely delicious these are. Consuela only makes these on Thanksgiving, and I wanted to give you a little sampling...sort of something to look forward to on tomorrow. "

Bonnie raised her brow.

And Damon crossed his heart, trying to look innocent and adorable.

Bonnie pulled the sheet tighter around her. "Thank you Damon...that was very sweet of you." she said nicely, reaching for the pumpkin tart.

Damon placed it behind his back. Bonnie furrowed her brow, not liking the game he was playing. She didn't like anyone messing around with her food.

Damon shook his head, tapping his mouth with his finger, indicating that he wanted a kiss first.

Bonnie rolled her eyes, but gave in because she wanted the tart. So she leaned forward and pecked him on the lips, quickly drawing back before he could grab her and take more. She reached out her hand. "Now give me my tart please." She said, sweetly.

Damon shook his head.

Bonnie frowned.

Damon came closer to her. "I have to feed it to you." He told her.

He was really working her last nerve. Bonnie rolled her eyes, sighing. "Fine."

Damon brought the sweet pastry to her mouth, and Bonnie took a big greedy bite. She moaned in pleasure, closing her eyes. "Mmm, this is so freaking good." she said talking with her mouth full.

Damon sat on his haunches, watching her. Bonnie went in for another bite and Damon pulled it away, taking a bite out of it himself and getting up from the bed.

"Hey, where are you going with my tart?" Bonnie said, reaching out and only grabbing air.

Damon sat down in a chair opposite the bed, eating the pastry. "It's not your tart...I'm the one who swipe it, so it's my tart...I was only letting you have a bite so you could taste how good it is."

Bonnie huffed, watching as he ate the rest of the tart. He was such a dick! "I can't believe that you're just going to sit there and eat that in my face!"

Damon chuckled. "Would you prefer I eat it behind your back?"

Bonnie growled, throwing a pillow at him. "I should have left your ass out on that field!"

Damn, Bonnie got mean when you took away her dessert, Damon thought, as he ducked the flying pillow.

He straightened back up and watched as Bonnie put on her robe, getting out of bed. His eyes followed her as she pulled the bow from her hair and walked to the dresser, picking up her brush. She stood in front of the mirror and began to brush her hair out, redoing her ponytail. All this she did, silently and without looking at him.

Damon continued to eat _his _pastry all the while watching her. "So you think I can't handle myself in a fight?"

Bonnie touched up her bangs, not saying anything.

Damon didn't like the fact she thought she'd saved him from getting his ass kicked by Dean.

Damon leaned back in the chair, his gaze directed at her face in the mirror. "Let's get something very clear, I am more than capable of handling myself in a fight against any man so don't you ever think that I can't. My face may be pretty to look at, but don't let my looks fool you into thinking that I'm soft. Are we clear Bonnie?"

Bonnie swallowed, nodding her head. She lowered her eyes, feeling ashamed of herself for saying something so stupid. "I'm sorry...I don't know why I said that."

Damon bit into the pastry, appeased. "You said it because you wanted to get back at me for eating your dessert." he chuckled.

Bonnie looked sheepishly for a moment, but then her head snapped up. "So you admit that you got it for me!"

Damon waved his hand dismissively. "Semantics."

Bonnie smacked her lips. "Yeah, right."

When Damon got down to the final bite of the pumpkin tart, he held it out for her to have. Bonnie smiled as she walked to him. She leaned down and kissed his mouth. "You can be so sweet, sometimes."

She reached for it, but Damon pulled it back. "No...I have to feed it to you."

And other times you can be a real dick, she thought to herself.

Bonnie forced herself not to roll her eyes and opened her mouth like a good girl. Damon placed the bite into her mouth and she groaned almost like it hurt. "I hope Consuela made a lot of these for tomorrow."

Damon chuckled, pulling her down on to his lap. He cradled her in his arms. "Thank you for my cheers. I really liked them. My favorite one was _Damon is dynamite...he's oh so dynamite!_ He said, mimicking her cheer voice.

Bonnie laughed, burying her face in his chest, embarrassed. "Don't remind me...I felt so stupid out there."

"Noooo! It was great...I loved it. I never had someone make up cheers especially for me. Why do you think I scored so much out there on the field...it's because I had my girl on the sideline cheering me on." he said, squeezing her.

Bonnie played with his shirt, pleased that he like it but still somewhat embarrassed. She realized that Damon had already had another shower and changed his clothes. She suddenly felt self-conscious realizing that she must smell like sex so she tried to get up from his lap. But Damon was very comfortable with her sitting where she was and held her to him when she tried to rise.

"Damon, I need to take a shower." She said, no longer able to relax in his arms now that she was aware of her scent.

Damon buried his face in her neck, inhaling deeply. "No you don't, I love the way you smell right now. It's like an aphrodisiac, making me want to have my way with you again.

He couldn't possibly be serious. It was a miracle that she was able to walk straight with all of the fucking they'd been doing in the last few days. Now more than ever she wanted to get off of his lap.

Damon began kissing her neck, more like sucking it.

Okay it was time to nip this in the bud. "Damon…let me get up."

He continued with his ministrations like he hadn't heard her. Bonnie had had enough.

She pinched his nipple…hard. Damon hissed, dropping his arms from around her and Bonnie quickly got up from his lap. "What the hell you do that for?" he asked, his eyes wild.

Bonnie tried not to laugh. "It was the only way to get your attention."

Damon lifted up his shirt, inspecting his injured nipple. "Next time find another way that's not so painful to get my attention, like you did earlier out on the field."

"I don't want to turn you on any more than you already are, so me acting like a tramp would be the last thing I'd do right now." She said over her shoulder as she walked into the bathroom.

Damon followed behind her, standing in the doorway. "I don't know I kind of like trampy Bonnie. "_I'm getting all hot and sticky"_ he mimicked, fanning himself.

Bonnie laughed, covering her face. "I did not look like that!"

Damon went all out, doing Bonnie's whole number. He pretended to drink the Gatorade "_You want some…well come and get it."_ He backed up, moving like she did out on the field.

Bonnie laughed so hard at his imitation of her. "You are so wrong for that!" she laughed, wiping the tears from her eyes. "I didn't know what else to do...I was desperate to get you off the field so you wouldn't get in a fight."

Damon leaned against the door. "Bonnie, Dean and I have some bad history so what happened out there today was a long time coming."

"I know, but that was years ago Damon. Why can't the two of you let it go? Elena is dead." She said, noticing how Damon's body tensed at the woman's name.

Bonnie went to him, hating how this woman still affected him. She stood on her tiptoes to hug his neck. "I didn't even know her, but I hate her guts for the shit she put you through. She was a cold, heartless bitch who didn't deserve your love." She said, heatedly.

Damon held her tighter to him, his body relaxing. "After being with you and loving you, I realize that what I had with Elena wasn't love. I didn't love her Bonnie. What we had was sick and vile and I never should have gotten involved with her. It was the worst mistake of my life."

Bonnie kissed his neck before pulling back. She held his beautiful face in her hands. "All of that is in the past and can't be undone…all you can do is let go of it…let go of _her._"

Damon leaned down, softly kissing her mouth. "It's almost frightening how much I love you."

His face and eyes were so intense that Bonnie's breath caught in her throat. She hugged him once more, feeling like no matter how much she loved him; his love would always overwhelm hers.

* * *

><p>After Bonnie's shower, instead of putting on the same outfit she had on earlier, she decided to wear something more comfortable so she slipped on a gorgeous deep purple velour tracksuit and made her way down stairs to the kitchen in search of something to eat, specifically a pumpkin tart. She was going to try to weasel one away from Consuela. But when she got to the kitchen, Consuela wasn't there; she most had gone grocery shopping to get the things she'd need to make Thanksgiving dinner. Bonnie searched high and low for those damn tarts, only to come up empty handed. And then it hit her, Bonnie made her way to the oven and low and behold there was the tray of tarts. There had to be at least twenty of them. She would just take one and Consuela would never know. Bonnie licked her lips as she got a delicious tart from the tray, closing the over door.<p>

She bit into the sweet, flaky pastry and almost died. She moaned happily as she chewed.

"Caught your little ass red handed!"

Bonnie jumped, swinging around with guilt written all over her face. "I only took one." She said, with her mouth full.

Damon slowly walked towards her with a predatory look on his face. Oh shit, he was going to try and take it from her. Bonnie began to back up. She'd be damned if he'd take _this tart_ away from her. Bonnie hurriedly chewed and swallowed what was in her mouth and began licking the tart with her tongue. "Now I know you don't want it after I've licked my germs all over it!" she said, smugly.

Damon raised his brow. His mouth had been on every inch of her gorgeous, little body so why would she think this would stop him from eating her tart. "Oh sweetie, our germs have long since gotten to know each other and get along very well."

Bonnie's eyes widened. Oh shit. She started to run, but he easily caught her, picking her up bridal style. Bonnie held her tart out of reach away from him. "No, you've already had one…this one's mine!"

Damon looked at her reproachfully. "Now Bonnie, I gave you two bites of my pumpkin tart so it's only fair that you give me two bites of yours."

Bonnie frowned, looking like a spoiled child. "Fine! But put me down first and I'm not feeding it to you." She said, sullenly.

Damon kissed her cheek, putting her down. Bonnie handed him the pumpkin tart. Damon took a huge, greedy bite out of it. Bonnie's mouth dropped opened at his nerve. She was about to lay into him when…

"Damone!" They heard Antonia shout from across the kitchen.

Bonnie and Damon turned to see Antonia and Consuela glaring angrily at him. "Those pumpkin tarts are for tomorrow!"

Damon couldn't say anything because his mouth was full. Bonnie stepped away from him. "I tried to stop him, but he wouldn't listen."

Damon glared at her. His eyes letting her know that she was going to pay for this.

Bonnie smiled, prettily. "Looks like you're the one who's caught red handed."


	52. Attempted Blowjob

**I do not own anything in regards to the Vampire Diaries**

Caroline was going through a mild case of withdrawals. She wasn't actually jonesing for a hit or anything; she just needed something to take the edge off. Felix didn't have anything on him so Caroline slipped into Antonia's master bedroom figuring a woman her age had to have some kind of pain pills in her medicine cabinet. And she was right, but it wasn't Antonia's medication that she found, Caroline found some of Benito's old morphine pills that Antonia had yet to get rid of after he died of cancer. Caroline had hit the fucking jackpot, taking five tablets and putting them in her pocket. Caroline went back to her room and cut the tablets in half because she wasn't stupid; she knew that these were powerful ass pills, and she wasn't looking to overdose or kill herself; she just wanted a nice high.

Caroline took a page from Felix's book and kept to her room while she rode that sweet high. She lay on her bed, smiling like an idiot and moving her head to the beat of Rihanna's "We Found Love" that played in the background. She came downstairs a couple of hours later, her high having leveled off. She made her way to the kitchen in search of something to munch on, but changed her mind when she heard Damon and Bonnie in there fooling around. Instead, Caroline went outside to get some fresh air and realized that she'd completely missed the football game, oh well. Caroline walked around the property, wishing that she could live in a house just like this. She stopped in her tracks when a shirtless Dean caught her eye, going into the garage. Caroline's heart started to pound, here was her chance; it was now or never. Caroline tossed her hair to the side and licked her lips and walked in the direction of the garage.

Dean was bent over under the hood of his Impala, working on the engine. Caroline walked up and sat on the hood of Bonnie's car which was parked next to Dean's. "Hi." She said, smiling brightly.

Dean shifted his position to see who it was that was speaking to him. When he saw that it was that Caroline girl, Bonnie's best friend, he went back under the hood of his car totally disregarding her.

Caroline's smile fell. She looked away for a moment before deciding to shake it off. She turned back to his bent over figure, checking out his butt and flipped her hair over her shoulder and did what she did best, talk.

"I just had to get out of that house. Bonnie and Damon are so nauseating to be around. It's like every five minutes he's either shoving his tongue down her throat or backing her up against some wall like he's about to fuck her…I mean dude, come on we can see you…but does he care, hell no…he doesn't give a fuck that me and Felix are right there in the room with them…he's such an asshole…but he doesn't do that shit in front of his mother…when Antonia is around Damon only gives Bonnie little chaste kisses to the forehead or her hand like he's a fucking gentleman or something. Please. I mean get real...he's such a dick. I can't stand him." She said, shaking her head in disgust.

Caroline was so busy running her mouth that she didn't even notice that Dean had stopped working on his car. He straightened up, putting down the hood. "Why are you here?" he deadpanned.

Caroline's eyes widen, caught off guard by his bluntness. "I-I wanted to get some fresh air." Caroline was kicking herself on the inside. Why the hell did she just say that?

Dean wiped his hands with a dirty rag. "So you come into a garage to get some fresh air?"

Shit. What to say? What to say? "No, I meant I came outside to get some fresh air and then I saw you come in here and I thought you might want some company." Yes! Caroline thought.

Dean threw the dirty rag onto a work bench. "You thought wrong…I don't do company."

Caroline swallowed. She lowered her eyes. But then she thought of something. "But when Bonnie got out of the hospital she said that she used to come out here and hang out and talk to you when no one was home…so that's keeping company." Caroline said boldly, calling him out.

Dean remembered those first few weeks following Bonnie's amnesia and how she'd come out to the garage to get away from Damon after they would get into an argument. He could tell how scared and alone she felt. Sometimes she wouldn't even talk, she'd just stand to the side and watch him work on a car. Bonnie would only talk when she had something to say otherwise she remained silent and he liked that. Once he asked her why she came out to the garage and she said, "In here, there's no pressure… there's no burden to try to be someone I no longer am…I can just _be_." Dean would never forget that moment. For the first time in a long time Dean felt a connection to another person. And after that he would look forward to her little visits and feel a sense of calmness come over him after she'd leave whether they talked or not. It was her presence alone that soothed him.

Damon went to the sink to wash the grim off his hands. "Bonnie lives here…she's Damon's wife…so I can't exactly tell her to get the fuck out, now can I…but you on the other hand…" he trailed off.

Caroline jumped off the hood of Bonnie's car. "What is your problem? All I'm trying to do is talk to you and you're acting so cold and standoffish. Did I somehow offend you…why don't you like me?" she asked pointedly.

Dean dried his now clean hands and slipped on his shirt. "Look, I have work to do, so go keep company with someone else...I'm busy." He told her.

Caroline couldn't believe it. No guy had ever told her to get lost…and in so many words that's exactly what Dean was telling her to do. Caroline would not accept this. So she seductively walked up to Dean, standing in front of him. She trailed her finger down the center of his shirt. "We don't have to talk Dean… there are many ways to keep company." Caroline said, sliding down to her knees.

Dean grabbed her roughly by the arms, pulling her up. Caroline whimpered. His icy green eyes glinted dangerously and Caroline experienced cold hard terror for the first time in her life. "LEAVE, NOW." He seethed, letting her go.

Caroline staggered back, her body trembling. Dean turned his back on her, but not before Caroline saw the disgust on his face. Tears slipped from her eyes as she ran out of the garage.

* * *

><p>Bonnie walked out of the kitchen trying to suppress her giggles as Antonia got on Damon about eating the pumpkin tarts. Bonnie made her way down the hall intending to chill out in the library and read a good book when Caroline came through the front door crying.<p>

The argument they'd had just that morning was forgotten as Bonnie ran to Caroline, hugging her. "Oh god, what's wrong...what happened Care?"

Caroline held on tightly to Bonnie, crying into her hair.

Bonnie rubbed her back. "Caroline, you're starting to scare me…please talk to me…what happened?"

Caroline pulled back, trying to form the words to tell Bonnie how humiliated she felt when Damon walked up to them. Caroline's entire body tensed and she looked angrily at Bonnie. "Like you really care." She bit out, running up the stairs.

Bonnie felt like she'd been slapped.

Damon's eyes followed Caroline as she ran up the stairs. "What the hell is going on now?" he inquired.

Bonnie shook her head, speechless. "I-I don't know…she won't talk to me."

Damon pulled her into his arms, but Bonnie didn't want to be held. "No, I have to go see what's wrong with her." She said, pulling away.

Damon held on to her arm, stopping her. "Look Bonnie, leave her alone and let her cool off…she'll come talk to you when she's ready."

Bonnie tried to pull free, but he only held on to her arm tighter. "Damon, not everyone is like you…some people don't like to be left alone when they're upset…now please let go of me."

Damon let her go and Bonnie went after Caroline.

When Bonnie got to Caroline's room the door was wide open. She walked in to see Caroline packing her things. "W-What are you doing?" Bonnie asked, coming up beside Caroline.

Caroline sniffed. "What does it look like, I'm packing." She said, folding up her clothes and putting them in her bag.

"But why?" Bonnie asked, confused.

Caroline went to the closet, grabbing more clothes. "Because it's time for me to go…I told you that I only needed to stay a few days until everything cooled off with my mother."

Bonnie grabbed the clothes out of Caroline's hands and threw them on the bed. "Bullshit! Tyler told me what happened…I know that your mom kicked you out!"

Caroline swore. She was going to kill Tyler. "Tyler had no right to tell you that."

"You're right because you should have told me! I'm your best friend and you couldn't even come talk to me and tell me what's going on!"

Caroline got angry. "How am I supposed to tell you anything when you got your head stuck up Damon's ass 24/7?"

"That is not fair Caroline and you know it. I have always been there for you when you've needed me!" Bonnie said, heatedly.

Caroline scoffed. "Not lately you haven't Bonnie…I've been on my fucking on!"

"Caroline, you have no idea of the things I'm going through…everything is so different now…I…"

Caroline cut her off. "The things you are going through! Are you fucking kidding me? You live like a fucking princess! What the fuck could you possibly be going through that's so bad?" she shouted.

Bonnie backed off, shaking her head. "I'm not going to do this with you Caroline. If you want to leave then I can't stop you. Do you need any money?"

Caroline snorted digustedly. "I don't want his fucking money Bonnie…I'd rather starve than take his money."

Bonnie stiffened. "Where are you going to go?"

Caroline shrugged. "Somebody will let me crash on their couch."

Bonnie turned her head away. "You don't have to go Caroline. I can talk to Damon."

Caroline shook her head vehemently. "No, it's time for me to go." She said, putting on her jacket.

Tears slipped from Bonnie's eyes. "Why do I feel like I've lost you?"

Caroline hugged her, squeezing her tightly. "You haven't lost me Bonnie…you're my sister…I love you, I just can't stay here that's all." She said, pulling back.

Bonnie wiped away her tears. "Stay here and don't move...I'll be right back."

Caroline nodded her head.

Bonnie left the room and came back in less than two minutes. "Here, I want you to have these." She said, handing Caroline the cute, gold hoop earrings and bracelet that she had admired a couple of days ago. "You know that I don't really wear jewelry and I thought these looked really great on you when you had them on…so I want you to have them."

Caroline hugged Bonnie tightly to her. This was just like Bonnie, to do something so sweet and unselfish for her when Caroline knew that she didn't deserve it. But in that moment Caroline didn't know just how sweet Bonnie really was to her. No, she wouldn't find that out until later on that night when she would stuff her car keys into her jacket and find five hundred dollars in the pocket.

"I love you." They both said at the same time.

* * *

><p>That night, Bonnie sat in the garden by herself. She didn't know why she felt so lonely, but she did, having Caroline there had brought a sense of home and normalcy to Bonnie. Bonnie wiped away the tears from her eyes.<p>

Damon squatted down in front of her chair, rubbing her leg. "Hey now…stop all that crying…Caroline is going to be fine." He said, reassuringly.

Bonnie didn't say anything, wiping her nose, wishing that she had some tissue. Damon handed her a handkerchief and she smiled sadly, lightly blowing her nose.

Bonnie's heart felt so heavy and troubled because there seemed to be a recurring theme in her life of people leaving her. Fresh tears spilled down her face. "Why does everyone I love leave me?" she said, brokenly.

Damon caressed her cheek, wiping away her tears with the pad of his thumb. "Hey, hey, hey…Caroline is still in your life Bonnie…she hasn't left you."

Bonnie shook her head sadly. "You're wrong Damon, you didn't see it…you weren't there. Caroline is so jealous of my life here that she started to pull away from me. I lost her the moment she stepped foot inside of this house. She thinks I live like some princess in a castle…you believe that? She said, snorting bitterly. "If only she knew, right?" Bonnie said, shaking her head.

Damon leaned forward, kissing her face. He hated to see her hurting like this.

Bonnie released a heavy breath. "You know what's funny, if I told her the truth all of her jealousy would disappear and our friendship would go back to normal, but I know I can't do that without risking her life in some way. I love Caroline, but she has a big mouth…it's better that she doesn't know so telling her isn't even an option. It's like a catch 22 because either way I lose her."

Damon didn't know what to say. What could he say?

It had turned chilly outside. Damon touched Bonnie's hands and just as he suspected, they were cold. "Come on, let's go inside."

"In a minute, okay…you go on ahead… I'll come inside in a little bit."

Bonnie could see that Damon was about to protest so she leaned forward, kissing his mouth greedily. She pulled back and rested her forehead against his. "Damon please."

Damon exhaled slowly, giving in. "Okay." He stood up. "But I'll only give you five minutes and then I'm coming back out to get you." He said, kissing the top of her head, leaving her alone.

Bonnie had been sitting for a while and the chair started to become uncomfortable to sit in, so she got up and walked around the garden. She went down the little path that led to the gazebo and stopped when she saw Dean standing inside. She turned back around.

"Bonnie, you're that afraid of me now…that you can't even be alone with me anymore?" he called out to her.

Bonnie stopped. And Dean thought that she was going to turn around, but she didn't and continued to walk away from him.

Dean grabbed her by the arm, swinging her around to face him and Bonnie gasped. "What are you doing?" she said, startled because she didn't hear him come up behind her.

Dean had been drinking…a lot. "I asked you a question?"

Bonnie tried to jerk free. "Hey…let go of me."

Dean ignored her. "Why are you so afraid of me…I'm the same person I was when you used to come visit me in the garage…I'm the same person Bonnie." He said lowly.

"No you're not. I didn't know who you were…I didn't know you killed people for a living…now let go of me." She said, trying to pull away.

Dean held on tighter to her, not realizing that he was hurting her. Bonnie winced. "Dean, you're hurting me, let me go."

Dean immediately let her go. Bonnie stepped back, rubbing her arm.

"I-I'm sorry…I didn't mean to grab you like that…I would never hurt you Bonnie, never…so don't be afraid of me…you're the only person that I don't want to fear me." He said, softly touching her cheek.

Bonnie gasped, turning her face away. "Don't touch me like that."

Her words stung. Dean took a swig from his bottle of bourbon. And Bonnie realized for the first time that he'd been drinking.

"You let _him _touch you like that. I watched you two today. Damon acts like he owns you. Does he Bonnie… own you?" he asked, bitterly.

Bonnie's eyes widen. She stepped away from him, backing up. "You've been drinking so I'm going to blame your behavior on the alcohol and forget that this ever happened."

Dean smiled ruefully. "Feigning amnesia Bonnie? You of all people should know that forgetting something doesn't make it go away.


	53. I Spit In Your Eye

**AN: Hey guys, I know that some of you aren't going to like this but I had to bring back the drama. I know that many of you enjoyed the fluff and wanted more, but this is a hurt/comfort/drama fic. As everyone knows a relationship has its ups and downs, highs and lows so this fic will reflect that just with the drama and circumstances amplified (soap opera like). And the same can be said with Caroline's drug addiction. I wanted to show how the drugs are affecting her as a person and in her relationships with others, specifically Bonnie. Well enough of all this. Enjoy!**

**I do not own anything in regards to the Vampire Diaries**

"What is wrong with you…why are you acting like this? You're acting like…like…" Bonnie trailed off shaking her head.

Dean was acting like he had feelings for her or something, but Bonnie didn't want to say that because she knew she had to be totally misconstruing the situation. Dean Winchester couldn't possibly have feelings for her. It was ridiculous to even think that, but his eyes and the way he touched her said something different. No, this couldn't possibly be right; it was all in her head...she was imagining things.

Dean's eyes seemed to bore right into her, his gaze unbearably intense. "Finish it Bonnie, I'm acting like what?" he challenged.

Bonnie dropped her eyes, not being able to take the heat of his stare. "No."

Dean stood still, knowing that if he made one move towards her, she'd flee. He could practically see her heart beating out of her chest, she was breathing so hard. She knew. And he was going to let her know that he knew that she knew. "This afternoon, when we caught each other's eyes, why did you turn away from me…what did you see Bonnie?"

Bonnie shut her eyes, shaking her head. "I don't know what you're talking about." She lied.

"Come on now Bonnie, you remember…Damon had just scored the winning touchdown and you jumped into his arms, wrapping your arms and legs around him as he carried you off the field and then you looked up at me and your pretty green eyes widened…and for what…what did you see on my face…in my eyes that had you turning away."

Bonnie got angry. "Stop it! I don't know what game you are trying to play, but it stops now. I tried to give you the benefit of the doubt because I know you've been drinking, but you are taking things too far and I don't like it."

For once, Dean's face wasn't impassive. "I'm not playing any games with you Bonnie. And as for the alcohol, it doesn't lower my inhibitions or make me act out of character. The only thing it does is level me out in a way that makes me more _tolerable _around others."

So in other words, he wasn't drunk. Everything he was saying to her was in a sober mind. Bonnie knew she had to put I stop to this right now. "Let's get something very clear, Damon is my husband and I love him, so if I did anything to give you the wrong impression then I'm sorry…but I don't have eyes for anyone else… it will always be Damon. Are we clear Dean?" Bonnie said, firmly.

Dean couldn't help but smile, even if it was somewhat sad. Bonnie had firmly put him in his place yet again. And he had to respect that. He wouldn't have expected anything less from her. Bonnie was nothing like Elena. "You didn't do anything to encourage me Bonnie and I won't have you thinking that you did. I apologize for my impropriate behavior. I promise you it won't happen again."

"What won't happen again?" Damon said walking up from behind them.

Bonnie froze, her heart leaping into her throat .

Damon came up behind Bonnie, snaking his arms possessively around her tiny waist; his chin resting on top of her head.

Dean's eyes briefly lowered to Bonnie's tense face before flickering back up Damon. "That's between me and her." He said, with an edge to his voice.

Bonnie felt Damon tense behind her. He let go of her and got in Dean's face. "Now that… my friend… was the wrong fucking answer."

Dean sneered. "What's wrong Damon, your wife can't have a conversation with anyone other than you?"

Damon's nostrils flared. "Bonnie is free to speak with anyone she chooses…that's not the problem…the problem is your fucking mouth…you better remember who the fuck you work for Dean before you find yourself earning minimum wage working on the docks."

Dean scoffed. "Just admit it Damon, you've been wanting to get rid of me since the day you came back ...haven't you? What's wrong, you having a guilty conscience or something? Or are you just paranoid as fuck because you think I'm going to go after Bonnie like you went after Elena? But no one could really blame me, could they...after all turnabout is fair play."

Damon saw red and without warning, he punched the hell out of Dean, knocking him to the ground. Dean turned his head to the side, spitting out blood and a tooth. He looked up at Damon. "That's all you got rich boy?" He taunted, getting to his feet.

Bonnie grabbed Damon by his arm, trying to pull him away. "No, no, let's go…please let's go!"

Damon pushed Bonnie off of him. "Bonnie get out the way!" he yelled, keeping his eyes on Dean.

Bonnie started to cry because she couldn't believe that this was actually happening. They were really going to fight. She felt so helpless not knowing what to do and began to panic. But then her mind cleared and Bonnie frantically ran up to the house to get some help.

No sooner had Damon pushed Bonnie out of the way, Dean charged him, knocking Damon to the ground. Damon groaned as the wind got knocked out of him when all of Dean's weight landed on him. Dean quickly took advantage of the situation and grabbed Damon by his shirt, punching him in the face. It was the most gratifying feeling. Dean had waited a long time to rearrange this fucker's pretty face.

Benito made it a point to teach his boys how to fight because he knew what they'd be up against. Benito was old school, to him there was no such thing as a fair fight. He believed in fighting dirty and that's how he taught his boys. But out of his three boys, Damon was by far the dirtiest fighter, using any and everything at his disposal. Damon was that guy who'd use a broken beer bottle as a weapon if it came down to it. It may have been a character flaw, but Damon Salvatore never lost a fight. So when Dean had the upper hand, Damon had no choice but to use what he had, his spit. Dean was about to punch Damon for the second time when Damon spit into his eyes, blinding Dean. Dean automatically reached up to touch his eyes, making the mistake of letting go of Damon and Damon head butted him. Dean fell backwards, landing hard on his back, groaning. And Damon jumped on top of him and began wailing hard on Dean, giving hard swift angry punches to anywhere Dean was open and vulnerable. Damon had lost control, continuing to punch Dean until someone pulled him off. But that didn't stop Damon who used his foot to stomp down hard onto Dean's knee cap.

"DAMONE! He's had enough! He's had enough!" Felix yelled, struggling to keep his hold on his enraged brother who was seconds away from breaking free.

Damon broke free from Felix, grabbing a handful of dirt off the ground and shoved it into Dean's bloody face, some of it getting into his mouth. Dean choked as some of the dirt went down his windpipe, but that didn't stop Damon who grabbed the barely conscious man by his hair, lifting his head up off the ground. "That's all you got, motherfucker?" he taunted.

Dean groaned.

And Damon, being every bit his father's son, was about to give Dean one last parting shot, an uppercut to the face, when someone pulled him off Dean.

"GET OFF ME! GET OFF ME!" Damon fumed, trying to break free, but this person was strong, having an iron clad grip on Damon's arms. This wasn't Felix.

Antonia had been downstairs when Bonnie ran into the house telling them about the fight. Antonia knew how Damon was when he got into a fight and knew that Felix wouldn't be able to handle him so she got little Moe on the line and ordered him to go break up the fight. She prayed that neither Damon nor Dean were seriously hurt and that little Moe got there in time before any real damage was done. But it was way to late by then.

"Damon! You have to calm down or I won't let you go man!" little Moe warned.

"Fine! I'm calm…I'm calm…so let go of me...I'm alright now...it's over with." Damon said evenly.

Little Moe let Damon go, and Damon paced back and forth like a caged tiger. Little Moe strategically placed himself in between Damon and Dean's supine body just in case Damon decided he wasn't finished.

Bonnie went against Antonia's wishes and made her way back down to the gazebo. She just couldn't wait up at the house; she had to see if Damon was alright. Bonnie had never witnessed a true gritty fight or any type of real violence up close and personal before, things like that she only saw on television, so what happened tonight was a first for her. When she cleared the path and saw Damon walking back and forth, seemingly okay, Bonnie breathed a sigh of relief and was about to go to him when she saw Dean's bloody, injured body lying on the ground and no one trying to help him.

Bonnie ran over to him, kneeling down and up close Dean injuries were much worse. "Why are y'all just standing there, call an ambulance…he needs help!" she screamed, trying to find Dean's pulse.

Damon whipped his head around and saw Bonnie kneeling down over Dean and he fucking lost it. Damon roughly grabbed Bonnie, pulling her up. "What the fuck are you doing?" he shouted into her face.

Bonnie tried to pull away. "Let go of me…he needs help…why isn't anyone helping him…he could be dying!" Bonnie screamed, not realizing that she was crying.

Damon's hands tightened painfully around her arms. "Go back to the house Bonnie!" Damon gritted out.

Bonnie pushed at his chest, trying to get free. "No, someone has to help him! You just can't stand here and let him die!"

Damon shook her. "Bonnie! Go to the fucking house now or I swear to gawd!"

Felix and little Moe intervened, grabbing a hold of Damon's arms. "Damon! Let her go man! Damon, let her go!" little Moe shouted. Damon let her go and Felix pulled Bonnie away, taking her back to the house. "No!" Bonnie cried. "You can't just let him lay there and die…call the ambulance!"

When they got to the house, Bonnie ran to Antonia, praying that she would help. "Dean is lying down there bleeding to death and no one is helping him…please we have to call an ambulance." Bonnie pleaded to the older woman.

Antonia held Bonnie's crying face in her hands. "Bonnie, listen to me I'm going to need for you to calm down okay…I'm going to get Dean some help, and everything will be fine but I need you to calm down, alright." She said soothingly.

Bonnie sniffled, nodding her head.

Antonia continued her soothing tone, trying to calm her. "Now Bonnie, I want you to go upstairs and wait in your room alright…can you do that for me?"

Bonnie nodded her head again, being cooperative now that someone was going to do something to help Dean. Antonia sighed, as she went to her husband's office to make a very important phone call. She needed to call in a favor, a huge fucking favor.

Bonnie dutifully went to her room, pacing back and forth, waiting to hear the ambulance sirens, but ten then fifteen minutes went by and nothing. Two minutes later, Damon walked into the bedroom. Bonnie ran to him. "What's going on? Why hasn't the ambulance arrived yet…it's been almost twenty minutes?" she said.

Damon ignored her, taking off his bloodied shirt and walking into the bathroom. Bonnie followed behind him. "Damon, what happened? What's going on with Dean?"

Damon remained silent, washing the blood off his hands.

Bonnie stood by the door, not understanding why he wasn't saying anything. "Damon!"

Damon finally turned to look at her, his eyes blazing. "What?"

Bonnie jumped. "I-I just wanted to know how Dean is." She said, lowly.

Damon got in her face. "Dean…? What the fuck about me? I'm your fucking husband Bonnie! Me! Me! Not fucking Dean Winchester!" he yelled, beating his chest.

Bonnie took a step back, tears filling her eyes. "I know that! It's just…it's just…"

"It's just what Bonnie?" he yelled, advancing upon her.

Bonnie continued to back away from. "Why are you acting like this?" she screamed.

Damon's eyes got wild. "I'm acting like this because I'm trying to figure out why the fuck you are acting like this! Why are you so upset and crying over Dean? Exactly what the fuck is going on between the two of you? Why were you outside in the dark with him?"

Bonnie was flabbergasted. She was speechless. He couldn't possibly be serious. "W-What are you saying?"

Damon's jaw ticked. "What I'm saying is why the fuck was Dean so fucking smug moments before I beat his ass? Have you been fucking around with him behind my back?"

Bonnie inhaled sharply. "NO! How could you even think something like that?"

Damon sneered. "Because you're a _woman _and you're all the same."

Bonnie felt like she'd been slapped. She lifted her chin. "I'm nothing like Elena and you know it."

Damon reached out, sweeping her hair to the side. "For both our sakes, I hope so because I'll be damned if you turn out like her."


	54. Sucking On Toes And Other Nonsense

**I do not own anything in regards to the Vampire Diaries**

Bonnie woke up the next morning still feeling tired as if she hadn't gotten any sleep. She had, but it was a restless sleep. She sat up in the empty bed, figuring Damon must have already showered and dressed and went down to breakfast. But Bonnie wasn't hungry so she decided that she would skip breakfast. She got up from the bed, clad in an orange tank top and green boy shorts and turned on the radio to listen to as she made up the bed. When she was done, Bonnie sat on top of the bed, pulling her knees to her chest and sat quietly as she listened to Katy Perry's "Wide Awake", her mind replaying everything that happened last night.

Damon came into the room, his face unreadable and Bonnie's eyes remained locked to his as he made his way to the bed, sitting down in front of her. Damon thought Bonnie looked really pretty sitting there as his eyes took in everything about her; she was one of those girls that was literally pretty from head to toe. Without thinking, Damon picked up her small foot, admiring how pretty her feet were. Bonnie silently watched him as he brought her foot to his mouth, kissing the bottom of it but when he opened his mouth, she tried to pull away but he held on firmly to her foot, placing a toe into his mouth. His intense blue eyes locked to hers. What was he trying to do to her? She would never be able to understand him no matter how hard she tried.

Bonnie remained still; her eyes taking in the small injuries that he had sustained from the fight. He had a cut above his right eye and his knuckles were red and somewhat raw on both hands, but other than that Damon didn't look to worse for wear. But why was he sucking on her toes? Was this his way of apologizing to her for last night by literally kissing her feet? Bonnie had had enough of him _going down_ on her toes. He had been out of control last night and kissing her feet wasn't going to cut it. Not only had he beat Dean to a bloody pulp, but he'd accused her of cheating on him; lumping her in with the likes of Elena, insulting her to the highest degree. And now he had the nerve to suck on her toes like last night didn't happen and everything was okay between them. If he thought that she was going to just let this slide then he had another thing coming.

"So you're playing nice this morning. Last night, you were angry with me and accusing me of unthinkable things and now you're sucking on my toes? Is this supposed to be your way of apologizing or is this some type of kinky foreplay because you want some pussy?" She said boldly. She didn't care how vulgar she may have sounded; she was angry as hell.

Damon stopped his ministrations, and Bonnie jerked her foot out of his hand. Damon raised his brow. "I can tell by your use of vulgarity that you aren't too happy with me at the moment...and just so you know, sucking on toes is far from being kinky Bonnie. I see that I still have a lot to teach you."

Bonnie scoffed; he really was a piece of work. She chose to ignored the last part of what he said and only responded to the first. "You're damn right I'm not happy with you. Damon, you said a lot of awful things to me last night. I didn't deserve how you treated me…I did nothing wrong and yet you came at me so hard, getting in my face and acting like you were ready to kick my ass too."

Damon rolled his eyes. "Stop being so dramatic Bonnie." He said, dismissively.

Bonnie felt like hitting him, that's how furious he made her. "I feel like kicking you in the face, right now."

Damon smirked. "Now who's the violent one?"

"You think this is funny! You hurt Dean really badly…he could be dead for all we know!" Bonnie said angrily, getting off the bed.

Damon caught her wrist before she could walk away from him. He pulled her in between his legs and Bonnie stood there stiffly and unyielding in front of him. Damon snaked his arms around her waist.

"Dean is not dead Bonnie, but you're right he is hurt pretty badly. I know that you've never seen that side of me, but I'm not going to apologize for kicking Dean's ass. I warned him more than once and yet he still chose to provoke me. Bonnie, you already know that when it comes to you all bets are off. And anyone who tries to take you away from me will get dealt with, it's that simple." He said, bluntly.

Bonnie shook her head. "What am I supposed to say to that? Sometimes, you make it so hard for me because I don't know how to deal with you and your ways. You're like this complex puzzle that I'm constantly trying to figure out, but I can't no matter how hard I try."

Damon touched her face, sighing. "Baby, I know I'm a lot to handle."

Bonnie lowered her eyes. "Last night, you were so out of control. I hate it when you get like that…you're like a different person. When you get like that you act like you hate me. You should have seen your face last night when you accused me of being with Dean. I'll never forget how you looked at me Damon."

Damon lifted her chin, forcing her to look at him. "Hey…I'm sorry."

Bonnie moved his hand away. "No. You just can't say I'm sorry and expect me to forget the ugly things you accused me of doing. You hurt me last night. And you know I would never do something like that. You turned my obligation as a human being to help Dean into something so ugly. Do you honestly believe I've been cheating on you with Dean?" she asked, pointedly.

Damon stood to his feet, causing Bonnie to back up. "Bonnie, I know you're not cheating on me, and I was wrong to accuse you like that." he said, apologetically.

Damon continued walking forward, backing Bonnie against the wall. She hated that she was barefoot because Damon towered over her, making her acutely aware of just how small she was compared to him. Damon ducked his head, going for her mouth and Bonnie turned her head away. Damon chuckled. "So I can't kiss you even though I've apologized?"

Bonnie wasn't appeased by his apology nor was she amused by him trying to make light of the situation. The things he'd said to her last night were so wrong and undeserved. "No, you can't."

Damon twirled a strand of her hair around his finger. "So I guess me getting some pussy right now is definitely out of the question?"

Bonnie's eyes swung back to his; angrily glaring at him which made Damon smile because he knew if he was vulgar she'd look at him. He quickly swooped down, stealing a kiss from her. Bonnie clenched her jaw determined not to allow his tongue access into her mouth. Damon pulled away after a while, looking into her angry green eyes. "Well go ahead and be that way then." He pouted cutely.

Bonnie knew he was trying to soften her, but she wasn't having it. "I will…though you should have seen that coming. We women are notorious for not putting out when we're pissed… we're all the same after all…right?"

Damon looked at her.

Bonnie looked back at him, giving him an opportunity to take back his harsh, unfair words.

Damon leaned down and kissed her cheek.

Bonnie stood frozen as she watched him leave their bedroom. Wow, he just said so much without having uttered a single word. Bonnie hugged herself, determined not to cry.

* * *

><p>Antonia loved the holiday season; it was her favorite time of the year. Her house was always where the entire family came to celebrate and she wouldn't have it any other way. She loved being surrounded by her family and smiled now as she walked through her large house to see everyone she loved under one roof for Thanksgiving. The only person that was missing was her Benito, rest his soul. But her smile dimmed some when she caught sight of Bonnie in the garden, sitting by herself. Antonia stood in front of the double glass doors watching her. Bonnie looked so alone. Antonia slipped outside and made her way towards her.<p>

"You look pretty." Antonia said, when she noticed Bonnie's outfit and hair. She liked when Bonnie wore dresses and looked like a young lady.

Bonnie had decided to forgo the jeans and wear something nice for the holiday. She wore a gorgeous, dark brown fall Gucci dress that looked lovely against her toffee colored skin and her hair was pulled back in a twisted up do with side swept bangs.

"Thank you." Bonnie said, sweeping her bangs to the side and out of her face.

Antonia sat down. "Why are you out here all by your lonesome?"

Bonnie looked away. "I just wanted a moment to myself."

Antonia sat back in her chair, regarding Bonnie closely. She could see that Bonnie was very troubled about something.

"How is Dean?" Bonnie asked after a while.

Antonia let out a heavy sigh. "He has a few broken ribs…a fractured kneecap…two broken fingers…and some bruising to his face with a few cuts and lacerations."

Bonnie swallowed. Damon had done all of that…with just his bare hands. Bonnie stood to her feet, crossing her arms over her chest.

Antonia stood up, going to Bonnie's side. She put her arm around Bonnie's waist. "Dean is going to be fine…he's getting the best care possible."

Tears began to fall from Bonnie's eyes and she quickly and somewhat angrily wiped them away. "I seem to be crying a lot lately…I never used to cry that much… that was always Caroline's thing." Bonnie said, sniffling. "But I find myself crying all the time now…I don't know what's wrong with me."

Antonia hugged Bonnie to her.

Bonnie continued. "I used to consider myself a strong person… but I don't anymore… being with Damon has changed me so much." Bonnie gasped, realizing what she said and who she said it to. Her eyes got huge in her face. Bonnie pulled away from Antonia. "Oh gawd…I don't know why I said that…I didn't mean to imply that…that…"

Antonia quickly tried to put her at ease. "Bonnie, it's okay…I understand…I know you love my son…but I also know that he can be quite a handful…and he would be for any woman let alone a girl of your age."

Bonnie took a ragged breath. "I love him so much, but sometimes I don't think I'm strong enough to handle being with him."

Antonia's heart went out to the young girl, and she decided just this once she was going to meddle in her son's marriage…just this once. She put her arm around Bonnie's waist and slowly began to walk with her. "Bonnie, Damone has a lot of his father in him. And that is both a good and a bad thing. But where your real problem lies is with the damage that Elena did to him. That woman changed my son for the worse and made it hard for any woman who would come after her."

Bonnie struggled with herself wanting to open up and talk to Antonia, but she knew how Damon felt about her discussing their marriage with anyone, including his mother. So she decided to keep the topic on Elena. "She made him not trust women and for that I hate her."

Antonia stopped walking, turning Bonnie to face her. "Bonnie, my son loves you with every fiber of his being…I know this because I see the way he looks at you, so don't give up on him…don't let Elena win."

Bonnie bit her bottom lip so she wouldn't cry and nodded her head. But how was she going to do that when she was up against so much?

* * *

><p>Damon watched from across the room as Bonnie and his mother came into the house. He brought his glass of bourbon up to his mouth wondering what little interesting things they'd been discussing outside. He watched as Bonnie excused herself and walked in the other direction, leaving the room. Damon could tell by her face that she'd been crying. But five minutes later, she came back and her face was free from all signs that she'd been crying. Their eyes caught, but Bonnie looked away. Damon didn't like that. He made his way across the room to her and Bonnie remained where she stood, knowing that if she left the room he would only come after her.<p>

"I like the dress…you look very beautiful." He said when he stood in front of her.

"Thanks." Bonnie replied.

Bonnie looked away after a moment, and Damon turned her face back to him. "Why do you keep doing that?"

Bonnie moved his hand away. "Doing what?"

Damon slightly bent his knees to be at eye level with her. "Looking away from me."

"I'm sorry. I didn't know I was supposed to keep my eyes on you at all times." She said, sarcastically.

Damon made a face, letting her know he wasn't amused. But he let her little remark go. "So what were you and mamma discussing outside?"

Just great, thought Bonnie. But she would only tell him what she wanted him to know. "She was giving me an update on Dean. You did a lot of damage to him. I see I had no reason to worry. You were right…you're more than capable of handling yourself in a fight. Your hands should be certified as lethal weapons. You should be very proud of yourself."

Damon got impossibly close to her face. "I know you're only seventeen and that you've never been in a real relationship with a man so I've tried to take it easy on you, but it's time for you to grow the fuck up and stop acting like a little girl. The moment I took your virginity you became a woman. The moment I put that ring on your finger you became a wife. So your days of being a little girl and having hissy fits are long gone, so pull yourself together and start acting like a woman." He said harshly, glaring angrily into her eyes.

Bonnie swallowed, her eyes locked to his angry face.

Damon pulled back. "I mean it Bonnie." He said, walking away from her.

Bonnie just stood there.


	55. Heartburn

**I do not own anything in regards to the Vampire Diaries**

Bonnie made it a point to ignore Damon for the rest of the day, which was pretty easy considering it was a huge house, full of people. But when it was time to sit down at the table for Thanksgiving dinner, ignoring Damon wouldn't be possible especially since he was expecting her to sit by him and she knew that because he was literally saving her the sit right next to him. Bonnie had two options, she could be a _woman _and sit down next to her husband or she could be her seventeen year old _little girl _self and take the seat in between Felix and Rose. Bonnie chose the latter. As she took her seat, Bonnie could feel Damon's eyes on her from across the table but she blatantly ignore him and his glare, engaging Felix in conversation.

When Felix noticed his older brother giving his wife his trademark angry glare, he leaned into Bonnie, whispering in her ear so that only she could hear. "Ooh, you are in trouble, I hate to be you tonight." he chuckled.

Bonnie tried to cover her smile by taking a sip of her water. She leaned towards Felix. "He doesn't scare me." She said, feeling bold because Damon was seated all the way across the huge table.

Felix threw back his head, laughing but quickly shut his mouth when he saw Damon get up from his chair. "Oh shit Bonnie, here he comes." Felix warned her.

Bonnie's entire body tensed; Felix squeezed her hand under the table. Damon came around the table to where she was seated and leaned down, whispering something into Bonnie's ear and two seconds later Bonnie was getting up from her chair and walking to the other side of the table and sitting down next to Damon's chair. When Damon took his seat, he possessively rested his hand over her crossed legs. Bonnie sat quietly, patiently waiting as the servants went around placing the first course in front of everyone. She occasionally took sips from her water glass, but other than that Bonnie didn't move. Once the servants were done, everyone began eating.

Damon leaned into Bonnie as she silently ate her food. "Are you going to continue to ignore me for the rest of the meal?"

Bonnie swallowed the food in her mouth before turning to him. "I'm not ignoring you…I'm just eating my meal that's all."

Damon wiped his mouth with a linen napkin. "You're such a pretty little liar…when you were seated across the table you were so chatty, laughing and whispering to Felix and now I can't get one word from you."

Bonnie turned away from him.

"I've told you about doing that." He said, bringing his wine glass to his mouth.

Bonnie slowly turned to look at him. "_You've told me_?"

Damon placed his wine glass back on the table. "Yeah...you heard me."

This motherfucker has lost his mind, Bonnie thought. "I don't know what's gotten into you, but whatever it is, I don't like it. You are not my father so stop talking to me as if you were." She said lowly, not wanting to make a scene.

Gawd, all Bonnie wanted to do at that moment was leave the table but she knew she couldn't do that. So she sat there struggling to keep her face neutral, but on the inside she was fuming.

Out of the corner of her eye, Bonnie could see Damon leaning towards her. Heaven help her because if he touched her right now, Bonnie thought she'd lose her mind.

"Calm your little ass down, now." He whispered to her, but thankfully not touching her.

Bonnie stilled. But after a few long moments, Bonnie turned to him. "I think it's best if you don't speak to me for the rest of this dinner or we may have a problem." She warned.

Their eyes held for a long time before Damon looked away first. He'd pushed her too far. They didn't talk to each other for the rest of dinner. Bonnie counted the minutes waiting for the meal to be over and not even the dessert, those delicious pumpkin tarts, could sway her angry mood. She sat at that table for two hours, two fucking hours, before she was able to get up. While the adults took up refuge in the living room and all the kids went outside to play, Bonnie went upstairs to her bedroom.

The moment she closed the door behind her, Bonnie began to change out of her clothes. She slipped out of her heels and began taking off her dress when Damon came into the room. He watched Bonnie clad only in her matching black bra and panties take her dress to the closet and hang it back up. His eyes traveled hungrily over her body. And Bonnie could feel the heat of his gaze on her, prompting her to get dressed as quickly as possible. She slipped on some jeans and a tee, all the while ignoring Damon as he stood there watching her. Damon thought it was amazing how just by changing her clothes alone Bonnie could go from looking like a woman to looking like a little girl, especially without the added height of her high heels.

He watched her as she sat on the bed, slipping on some socks and then her black chucks. When she went to walk past him, Damon snapped out of it, grabbing her arm. "Where are you going?" he asked.

Bonnie didn't even try to pull away because she knew he wouldn't release her until she answered him. "Nowhere, I was thinking Felix might want to hang out or something."

Damon nodded his head. "I have to go out for a few hours so I'll be back this evening, alright." He informed her.

Now that Adriano was home for a few days, a very important meeting was called among "the families" to discuss a certain little issue that was very vital to all parties involved.

"Whatever." Bonnie responded.

Damon jerked her to him. "I thought I made myself clear, Bonnie. I've had enough of this little girl bullshit."

Bonnie swallowed, lowering her eyes. Damon stood there staring down at her. He let her go after a moment and Bonnie silently left the room.

* * *

><p>Bonnie hung out with Felix for the rest of the afternoon watching movies in the media room. They sat next to each other lounging back in the huge soft leather chairs. They mostly talked instead of watching the movie because both of them had already seen "The Hunger Games" when it first came out in the theatres.<p>

"So what the hell did my brother whisper to you that had you high tailing your little ass up out of your seat next to me?" Felix asked, chuckling.

"It was nothing." Bonnie said, shaking her head.

Felix wasn't buying it. "Oh come on _short stuff_, I saw your face. He said something to you."

Bonnie rolled her eyes at Felix's new nickname for her. He'd started calling her that just recently to Bonnie's annoyance.

But she didn't want to tell Felix what Damon said to her because it was embarrassing. Damon had told her that she had a choice; she could either sit next to him during dinner or give him a blowjob later on that night. So of course she got her ass up and moved to the seat next to his. Damon knew that giving blowjobs was the one thing that Bonnie didn't like to do. She had cried the night of his birthday party when he almost made her give him one.

"Okay, you need to think of a new nickname for me because I don't like that one." Bonnie said, trying to change the subject.

Before Felix could respond his phone went off alerting him to a text message. He picked up his phone, reading the text and started laughing before responding to whomever texted him. "Sorry short stuff, but I need to go get ready…I just got invited to a party." He told her.

Bonnie sat up. "What? You're leaving?" She asked, disappointment clear in her voice. If Felix left, she wouldn't have anyone to talk to, correction, anyone she wanted to talk to.

Felix started to get up, putting on his shoes. "Yeah, I friend of mine is giving a party."

Bonnie chewed on her lip, thinking. "Can I come?" she asked suddenly.

Felix's head snapped up in surprise. "What?" he asked dumbfounded.

Bonnie smiled, starting to get excited. "I want to come with you."

Felix shook his head. "Bonnie, I don't think that's such a good idea."

Bonnie raised her brow. "What happened to _short stuff_? She asked, teasing.

"I remembered your name when I thought about the ass whooping I'd get from my brother if I took you with me." He quipped.

Bonnie got to her feet, putting her hands on her hips. "I seem to remember you inviting me to go out partying with you so now I'm taking you up on your invitation. So give me thirty minutes…forty-five, tops, to shower and change, and I'll meet you outside." She said, no longer asking him but telling him.

Felix sighed but then nodded his head. "Fine." he said, giving in.

Bonnie squealed, giving Felix a quick kiss on his cheek before racing to her bedroom to get ready.

Bonnie took a shower first before doing her hair. She stood in front of the bathroom mirror dressed in her silk robe, taking down her hair. She brushed it out before running a hot iron through it until her hair was straight, falling in soft layers. When she was done, she applied a thin coating of black eyeliner, making her green eyes pop and look sultry. Bonnie was never a big fan of lipstick so she only dab a little on her lips for some added color when she applied her lip gloss. Now that her hair and makeup was done, Bonnie went to her closet to decide what to wear.

She was having a hard time deciding when a thought came to her and Bonnie went to the back of her closet and pulled out the dark green hoochie mama dress that Caroline had talked her into buying a while back. Bonnie had just tried it on as a joke when they were out shopping one day at the mall, but Caroline had flipped out demanding that Bonnie buy the dress because it looked that damn good on her. The dress wasn't Bonnie's style, but Caroline had insisted so Bonnie gave in, buying the dress. The dress wasn't slutty in the least; it's just when Bonnie put it on, the dress molded to her petite body in a way that showed off her little shape to perfection. Bonnie was the only one who considered it a hoochie mama dress because to her rather conservative ways it was. But she put it on anyway, pairing it with some black stilettos.

Felix waited for Bonnie outside, having pulled his white Maserati around to the front so she wouldn't have to walk to the garage. When Bonnie walked outside, Felix's mouth dropped open and he was seconds away from rubbing his dick before he caught himself. He suddenly got this bad feeling in the pit of his stomach that this was definitely not a good idea. Felix picked up his tongue from off the ground and fixed his face, reminding himself over and over that Bonnie was now is sister and met her at the door.

"Bonnie, Damone is not going to like this…I think you should probably stay home." He told her.

Bonnie ignored him, walking past him and going to the car. "I'm not doing anything wrong. I just want to have some fun. So please, stop worrying and let's go." She said, getting into the sports car.

Felix lifted his face heavenward, letting out a heavy breath before walking to the car and getting in.

Bonnie looked at him, beaming. "Don't worry, we're going to have so much fun tonight alright."

Felix didn't say anything as he pulled out of the driveway.

Everyone at the party was wondering what the fuck was wrong with Felix. He wasn't smoking or going into the _powder room_ for some blow, his ass wasn't even drinking. For the first time ever, Felix Salvatore was cold hard sober at a party. And this was all because of Bonnie. From the moment they stepped foot in the Santa Barbara mansion his friend lived in he had to keep his eye on Bonnie because every guy that was into pussy was trying to talk to her. So he let it be known with the quickness that Bonnie was off limits and no one was to touch her. They could dance with her, but that was fucking it. None of his friends had ever seen Felix like this so everyone took heed to his word and did what he said because after all he was a Salvatore. But Bonnie wasn't making it easy on anybody because she seemed to be drinking and partying for the both of them as Felix sat quietly like a loyal watch dog and watched over her as she took shots to the head and danced her pretty little ass off every time "her jam" came on.

At a little past midnight, Felix's phone went off, alerting him to a text message. He pulled out his phone and swallowed when he read the message.

_**Bring her home, NOW.**_

Party time was over. Felix went to collect a very drunken, pouting Bonnie who resisted leaving so he was forced to pick her up and carry her to the car.

* * *

><p>They arrived home fifteen minutes later, neither one of them wanting to get out of the car. Bonnie rested her head against the seat for a minute before her head lolled to the side, looking at Felix. "I think I should have married you Felix…you and I always have a good time together…we never fight. Come on, let's go get married and we'll let Damon have Elena's dead ass." She quickly covered her mouth, her eyes wide as she looked at Felix.<p>

They stared at each other for a moment before bursting out laughing.

After they calmed down, Felix looked at Bonnie. "Alright short stuff…it's time to face the music."

They walked into the house like two guilty teenagers, which they were, who had just gotten caught sneaking into the house. Damon stood inside the living room entryway waiting for them, dressed only in his pajama bottoms.

Bonnie leaned into Felix, practically falling into him; his arm encircling her waist so she wouldn't fall. "Uh oh there goes Mike Tyson…we better run before he beats the shit out of us like he did Dean." Now in Bonnie's drunken mind, she whispered this to Felix, but in actuality she said it really damn loudly.

Damon started to walk towards them.

"Oh shit, Mike Tyson is walking this way Felix." she said loudly, still thinking that she was whispering and that Damon couldn't hear her.

Felix wanted to laugh so badly, but the only thing stopping him was the look on his brother's face.

"Felix, you can go now." Damon said.

Bonnie held on to Felix's arm. "No. I don't want him to go." She looked at Felix. "You don't have to go. He can't tell you what to do…and he can't tell me what to do either. He's not our father!"

Damon's jaw ticked. "Felix, go upstairs. He gritted out, losing his patience.

Bonnie drunkenly stood in front of Felix. "You better not hit him or I swear I'll kick your ass myself…I'm not afraid of you!"

Damon had had enough so he picked Bonnie up, throwing her over his shoulder. Bonnie screamed. "NO…put me down… I don't want to go anywhere with you!" she yelled, beating his naked back with her fists.

Felix took a step forward and Damon's eyes stopped him cold. "Stay out of this, little brother." He warned.

"I watched her the whole fucking time…all she did was dance and have a few shots, that's all…she did nothing wrong." Felix said his face angry.

Damon took a still struggling Bonnie up the stairs to their bedroom. Once they were inside he locked the door, putting her down. Bonnie backed up, pulling her dress down. Damon's eyes took in everything, the hair, the makeup, the dress and the stilettos; his jaw ticked.

Bonnie stood still, refusing to cower in front of him. "Stop looking at me like that!"

"Isn't that why you're dressed like that, so men will look at you? I'm only giving you what you want." He said, coldly.

Bonnie tossed her hair to the side, doing a Caroline and Damon felt like breaking her neck. "You of all people should know that I don't have to dress like this to get attention from men, I get it regardless."

Damon knew that she was drunk, but that didn't stop him from grabbing her and pushing her against the wall. "Get your fucking hands off me!" she screamed into his face.

Damon tightened his hold on her, breathing heavily.

Bonnie stared into his angry blue eyes. "What are you going to do…huh? You want to hit me! Well go ahead and hit me! I know that's what you've been wanting to do! So go ahead and do it! Do it Damon! Hit me! I don't care anymore!" she screamed.

Damon let her go, stepping back. And Bonnie slapped him hard across his face, her wedding ring cutting the side of his mouth. "I hate you so much." She cried, tears spilling down her face.

Damon's mouth began to lightly bleed and he wiped it away with his hand. "You don't hate me Bonnie."

Bonnie nodded her head. "Yes, I do. Because all you do is hurt me. I don't want to be here anymore. I want to go home…to my home…I don't want to be here with you anymore…let me go home…just let me go period." She said brokenly, tears streaming down her face.

Damon leaned into her, his body pressing her into the wall. He rested his head against hers. "I can't do that Bonnie…I love you too fucking much to ever let you go."

"I'm not strong enough to be with you. You're too much for me…I can't do it anymore…can't you see that being with you is breaking me…please, just let me go."

"You're my heart Bonnie…I can't live without my heart."


	56. Giving Until It Hurts

**I do not own anything in regards to the Vampire Diaries**

"I'm not strong enough to be with you. You're too much for me…I can't do it anymore…can't you see that being with you is breaking me…please, just let me go."

"You're my heart Bonnie…how can I live without my heart."

Damon closed his eyes, taking in every breath that she exhaled. They seemed to stay like that forever with his head resting against hers, his body pressing her into the wall. _She wanted to leave him_ was the only thought running through Damon's mind and it made him become needy and desperate.

"You can't leave me Bonnie…I won't let you."

He captured her mouth in a greedy hungry kiss, slipping his tongue inside and tasting the tequila she'd drank at the party. He almost moaned at the intoxicating taste of her mouth that was making him drunk with desire for her. The mere thought of losing her made him a desperate, drowning man desperately trying to hold on to her before she slipped away. He'd had a small taste of knowing what it felt like to lose her and he never wanted to go through that again. Damon needed to know that she was still his. And the only way for him to do that was to possess her body and stake his claim on her. She was his and would remain his; she wasn't going anywhere. He slipped his hand under her dress, touching her between her legs.

Bonnie grabbed his hand, stopping him. She broke away from the kiss. "Damon…please." She said, looking into his eyes, imploringly.

She just couldn't do it…not tonight. Not only was her mind not into it because they still had unresolved issues, but her body didn't want it either. Damon was insatiable when it came to sex and he could go for so long, and she just didn't have it in her.

Damon breathed heavily, almost panting, his need for her becoming overwhelming and making his body ache. "Please baby, I need you so much…don't deny me, not tonight. Let me have you Bonnie…I need to be inside of you." He begged her.

Bonnie turned her face away, biting her lip. Oh gawd, she didn't want to do this. But how could she turn him away when he was begging her. She loved him so much and she couldn't deny him not when he was like this. "Okay." She muttered giving in, a tear slipping from her eye before she quickly wiped it away.

Damon nuzzled her neck and Bonnie turned her face to him and he devoured her mouth again, picking up where he left off. He broke away from the kiss and kneeled down in front of her, sliding up her dress and pulled down her panties. When Bonnie's panties were around her ankles, she stepped out of them still clad in her black stilettos. Damon inhaled her scent and kissed her pussy before rising to stand. He pulled Bonnie to him, kissing her before lifting her up and Bonnie wrapped her legs around him as he pressed her back against the wall.

Damon pulled out his rock hard dick and began to enter her, but her body resisted him and Damon had a difficult time sliding all the way into her. So he resulted to doing something he hadn't done since he was a teenaged boy. He spit in his hand and rubbed it on his dick and slowly began to inch his way inside of her. He groaned at her tightness and how her pussy fit him like a glove. When he was finally seated fully inside of her, Damon knew he was home. He began to move inside of her. Damon fucked her long and hard as Bonnie held on to him, praying that he would come soon. The sex was hurting her and she didn't think that she could take it much more so when Damon finally came Bonnie almost collapsed with relief. It was over. He pulled out of her, putting her down. Her legs felt like rubber. Bonnie pulled down her dress, averting her eyes when Damon put his dick back into his pajamas.

She wouldn't look at him so Damon lightly touched her cheek. "Look at me Bonnie." He said gently.

Bonnie lifted her eyes to him and Damon could see that it was taking everything in her not to cry. He pulled her into his arms, hugging her tightly to him. Damon promised himself that he would make this up to her. He knew that he was a selfish bastard and didn't deserve her, but he'd be damned if he'd give her up. Bonnie was his.

Damon kissed the top of her head. "I knew you didn't hate me Bonnie because if you did you wouldn't have given yourself to me. You love me just as much as I love you, so your leaving is not an option. We belong together."

Bonnie didn't say anything. She just closed her eyes.

* * *

><p>Bonnie woke up with the worse headache, experiencing her first ever hangover. She'd seen Caroline wake up with a hangover a million times, but she never really thought about how it felt and now that she knew, never again would she take another drink for the rest of her life. Why the hell would Caroline put herself through this torture time and again? Never again…never fucking again would she do this to herself. Bonnie sat up in the bed, holding her head like it was going to fall off her body. And that's how Damon found her when he walked into their bedroom, carrying a tray of food that included his famous hangover cure.<p>

"I figured you'd be waking up right about now." He said, sitting the tray over her lap and leaning forward to kiss her forehead. He sat down on the bed and picked up a glass of what looked to be tomato juice and handed it to her. "Here, drink this first…it will make you feel better."

Bonnie took the glass and took a swallow, making a face. She went to put it down, but Damon stopped her. "No, drink it down all at once…it's the only way it'll work, trust me." He told her.

Bonnie held her nose and chugged it down quickly. She shuddered when she was done. "What was that?" she asked disgustedly.

Damon chuckled. "It's my famous hangover cure and before you even ask I can't tell you what's in it… just think of it as some tricked out tomato juice."

Bonnie wiped her mouth with a cloth napkin. She looked at the time and saw that it was after one in the afternoon. Damn, she'd slept through the whole morning. Bonnie moved the tray, placing it to the side and started to get up from the bed.

Damon looked at her in confusion. "You don't want the food?"

Bonnie paused, looking at him. "Yes I want it, but I have to use the bathroom first."

Damon's face cleared. "Oh, okay."

Bonnie stood to her feet and noticed for the first time what she was wearing. Why was she wearing one of Damon's buttoned down shirts? And then she remembered. Last night, Damon had run her a hot bath and bathed her, putting his shirt on her before she went to bed. She didn't understand this since she had plenty of sleepwear to choose from, but he had insisted that she wear his shirt. Bonnie was too tired to argue with him so she'd given in and went to bed.

Damon watched Bonnie while she ate. "Are you starting to feel better?" he asked.

Bonnie nodded her head, wiping her mouth. "Yeah, I am."

"So last night was a first…I've never seen you drunk before." He said, lightly.

Bonnie broke off a small piece of her toast, putting it into her mouth. "Well that's because I've never been drunk before."

"So then why did you do it?" He asked, his eyes lowering briefly before going back to her face.

Bonnie stopped eating. She shrugged after a moment. "I don't know. I just did, that's all."

"Were you trying to get back at me? Is that why you went to the party with Felix dressed like that because you knew I wouldn't like it?"

"I went to the party because I wanted to have some fun. Didn't you party when you were my age? It's not a big deal so please don't make it into one."

"Just admit you went to that party out of spite to punish me and I'll let it go."

Bonnie shook her head, not believing what she was hearing. "Why are you doing this? I went to the party because I wanted to get out of this house. And no, I didn't fuck any one behind your back or let anyone feel me up or touch me or do any other thing that you can think of to accuse me of doing. I did nothing wrong…all I did was dance!" she said, heatedly with her voice steady raising with every word.

Damon went to touch her, but Bonnie pulled back. "No. Don't touch me." Bonnie warned. She shook her head. "You have to stop this because I can't do it anymore…I get that Elena screwed you over, but you can't continue to treat me this way because of what she did to you. I'm not her. And I've never given you any reason to not trust me. You have to stop. I mean it Damon."

Damon's jaw ticked. "Or what Bonnie, you're going to leave me?" he challenged.

Their eyes held, his blue eyes piercing right through her.

Bonnie lowered her gaze. "We both know that's not an option, right."

"Then why did you say it?" he asked coldly.

Bonnie lifted her eyes to him. "Because I'm tired. I'm seventeen years old and I'm fucking tired. Something is wrong with that picture Damon…can't you see that?" she said shaking her head sadly. "You demand so much from me and I can't handle it. So yes, I want to go home. And I want to be a regular teenager with mindless problems and stupid high school drama because _this_ is too much for me…and I'm sorry if hearing that hurts you but it's how I feel." She said, honestly.

Damon cleared his throat. "How long have you felt this way?"

Bonnie lowered her eyes. "Not long."

Damon touched her face. "Bonnie look at me." She lifted her eyes to his. "I don't mind you going out and having fun, but you have to realize that there are certain things that you just can't do."

Bonnie angrily slapped his hand away. "Why do you keep doing that? When are you going to realize that I'm not Elena! I'm not going to go behind your back and do things to try and hurt you!"

Bonnie could feel herself about to cry and she didn't want to cry in front of him anymore so she quickly got off the bed, but Damon caught her wrist before she could take a step. Bonnie tried to jerk away, but he only held on to her tighter. Damon stood up, towering over her.

Bonnie looked down at the floor so he wouldn't see her eyes. "I'm not going anywhere so please just let go of my wrist."

Damon let go of her. "Bonnie look at me." He said trying to lift up her chin.

She moved his hand away. "No. Why do I always have to look at you? I don't need to look at you in order to hear you."

Damon slightly chuckled, but he forced her chin up anyway so he could see her face and Bonnie closed her eyes. He smiled in spite of himself as he gazed down at her pretty upturned face. He leaned down and kissed her mouth. Bonnie remained still. He pulled back. "I love you so much Bonnie, even when you're acting like a little girl." He said so softly.

Bonnie's eyes fluttered open. And she looked at him so seriously. "And I love you too." She said with her voice catching. "So that alone should let you know that I'd never hurt you like Elena did."

Damon hugged her to him, wanting desperately to believe her but just couldn't.


	57. You've Got A Friend

**I do not own anything in regards to the Vampire Diaries**

Bonnie stood there unable to move as she took in the sight before her. Her hand tightly clutched the care package that she was holding on to as she stood outside of Dean's hospital room, looking through the glass window at his huge injured body lying asleep in the hospital bed. Bonnie could see the bruising and cuts to his face and his left knee was in a cast elevated off of the bed in a sling. He looked really bad. Bonnie swallowed thickly as she took in his broken, almost vulnerable figure.

"Oh good… a visitor."

Bonnie turned her head to see a blonde nurse walk up next to her with her head lowered busy scribbling something down in a medical chart. "I was starting to get worried that no one would come to see him...it's always sad when patients don't have anyone to come visit them. I'm glad to see that Mr. Winchester has someone who cares about him." She said, finally looking up to smile at Bonnie. "Well go on in sweetie, it's okay…he should be waking up soon."

Bonnie nodded her head and slipped past the nurse to open the door to Dean's room. She slowly walked into the room, leaving the door open and placed the care package on a roll away table that was against the wall. She sat down in the chair beside his bed, her eyes taking in the up close view of the purple and blue bruises that marred his handsome face. It looked painful and she could only imagine how badly it must really hurt. And considering the broken ribs, fingers, and fractured kneecap; Dean must be on some serious painkillers. Damon had did all of this with just his hands. It was astonishing as well as very frightening.

Maybe it was a bad idea to come here, Bonnie thought. Consuela had made up a care package for Dean, but little Moe wasn't able to take it to him so Bonnie had volunteered to bring it. But now that she was sitting there somehow it felt wrong to her and maybe Dean wouldn't want to see her so Bonnie got up to leave.

Dean's eyes opened just as Bonnie was about to walk out of the room. "I look that bad?" He said hoarsely, licking his dry lips.

Bonnie stopped and turned around to face him. For some reason she felt like she'd been caught doing something wrong. Bonnie cleared her throat, shaking her head. "Um…n-no. I was just dropping off a care package that Consuela made for you." She said, pointing to the package sitting on the other side of the room.

Dean turned his head to look and a ghost of a smile touched his lips. He and Consuela had a weird thing between them. It wasn't a friendship or even an acquaintance per se but there was a strange sense of acceptance and gratitude that Consuela had for Dean that all steamed from an incident three years ago when Dean discovered that Consuela's drunkard of a husband had been beating on her. No one but Dean seemed to notice how sometimes Consuela would move with a hesitate step to her walk as if she was in pain or how she would always wear long sleeved shirts even though she worked in a hot kitchen all day. Consuela's husband was one of those abusers who never hit the face, trying to be sly so that no one would know what was going on behind closed doors. But Dean grew up with an abusive father who'd beat the shit out of his mother on a daily basis so he knew the signs of a battered woman.

But Dean minded his own business for a long time, not saying anything even though he knew what was going on with her, after all Consuela was nothing to him. But one night, fate had intervened and Dean happened to witnessed Consuela's husband shove her against the car when he'd come to pick her up from work. Apparently he was pissed off because he had to sit outside and wait an extra hour for her while she finished up preparing the food for a dinner party that Antonia had given for a charity she heading up. So, when Dean witnessed this act of bullying, flashes of his father shoving his mother and then punching her in the face came to his mind and something inside of Dean snapped and he forcefully pulled Consuela's husband off of her and grabbed him by his collar and slammed him hard up against the car so that he'd know what it felt like.

"_I hate little punks like you who get their rocks off by putting their hands on women. Does it make you feel like a man to hurt someone weaker than you who you know can't fight back? You are such a fucking coward…why don't you pick on someone your own size, huh." Dean said, bitch slapping the man across his face. "Come on tough guy, hit me…since you're so fucking bad. Hit me motherfucker..I dare you!"_

And like the majority of men who beat up on women, when it came to fighting men they became pussies. And Consuela's husband was no different.

_The man raised his arms in surrender. "Look man, I got no beef with you. I was just trying to keep my wife in line that's all. Listen, you know how it is...sometimes you have to knock them around a little so they'll act right. "_

_Dean's nostrils flared and he shoved the man harder against the car, making him groan in pain because he had a bad back. "Listen you sorry piece of shit…if you put your fucking hands on her again they are going to find your bloated body floating belly up in the ocean, you got me." He gritted out._

_The man swallowed hard, nodding his head. All the while, Consuela had just stood there in shocked silence because never before had she seen her husband cower before anyone. It was amazing. And her husband must have seen the promised threat in Dean's eyes because after that night he never put his hands on Consuela again, thus beginning a quiet understanding between two people who never really spoke to one another not even to say hello. _

Dean tried to get in a more comfortable position and winced in pain. "So you were going to just leave without saying hello to me Bonnie?" he asked, pinning her with his green eyes.

Bonnie's eyes flickered to the floor before hesitantly coming back to his gaze. "I didn't think you'd want to see me." She said lowering her eyes again.

Dean leaned his head against his pillows, suddenly feeling tired even though he'd just woken up from a nap. "Why would you think that? I don't have anything against you...as I seem to recall it was your husband who beat my ass not you. And I have to say I didn't think his pretty boy ass had it in him...he fights like he grew up in the streets, but I should have known that considering who his father was, but I won't make that mistake again. I now know what I'm dealing with so next time I'll be prepared and fight just as dirty as he does." He said, laughing bitterly. He winced, making a face and touched his side because even laughing slightly made his broken ribs hurt.

Bonnie walked to the foot of his bed, her brows furrowed. "What do you mean by next time?"

Dean rolled his eyes, not being the first person to pick up the habit from Bonnie. "Bonnie, you don't think I'm just going to let this go, do you?"

Bonnie felt like screaming at the top of her lungs. Why couldn't Damon and Dean just let this shit go? It was beyond ridiculous. Bonnie rubbed her head as if it hurt. "Okay I know you're angry and rightfully so, but you have to let this go Dean and move on. Elena is dead…so everything that happened between the three of you should have died along with her. Can't you see that holding on to this is not doing you any good and only holding you captive, making it impossible for you to move forward in your life?" She said desperately trying to get him to see how stupid all this was.

Dean scoffed, looking away from her. "You're seventeen Bonnie…you don't understand."

Bonnie got angry. She was so tired of people throwing her age in her face as an excuse for not understanding something when clearly it didn't take the wisdom of age to see how idiotic this whole situation was. But as quickly as the anger rose up in her, it died away. "I think I should go." She said, flatly. She was tired of fighting a losing battle. No one ever listened to her or took what she said seriously. She was tired of being disregarded all the time.

Dean turned his head to look at her, and he noticed for the first time how defeated she seemed to look. He wasn't used to seeing Bonnie this way, not even when she came out of the coma and had amnesia did she look this way. He didn't like seeing her like this and purposefully tried to goad her into getting angry with him and show some type of spark or fire that he knew was inside of her. "What's the matter Bonnie…Damon doesn't know you're here? You want to hurry up and get back to that pretty prison of a home he keeps you tied to. Or would locked down be a better choice of words?"

Bonnie stiffened.

Dean raised his brow, nodding his head. "I figured as much. I knew Damon had you on a tight lease, I just didn't realize how short it was. Well, you better run along because we wouldn't want to make him angry...we know how he gets when he's angry, don't we Bonnie?"

Bonnie's face turned hard. "You think you know so much when you don't know shit. You don't know what goes on between he and I. You're just grasping at straws because you hate Damon for taking Elena away from you and now you're trying to get back at him any way you can and even trying to use me to do it by attempting to poison my mind against him. But it won't work. You're just angry and bitter because Damon was able to move on with his life while you're still stuck in the past." She said hatefully.

Dean chuckled slightly though her words stung. "Be careful Bonnie, you're starting to show that fire inside of you, and we both know that Damon doesn't like that fire. He likes his little Bonnie docile and obedient."

Bonnie walked closer to him, standing beside his bed. "Shut up! You don't know what the hell you're talking about!"

Dean raised his brow. "Oh but I do Bonnie. Your husband is very subtle in his control over you, but maybe you're just too young to notice the signs. He lightly tells you when to come and go, making you think that you have freedom when actually you don't…he checks up on you when you're out with your friends, making sure you are where you said you'd be…I'll bet he even tells you in so many words what to wear. Next, he'll be deciding who you can talk to."

Bonnie swallowed hard and backed away from the bed. "You don't know what you're talking about. I've delivered your care package so I'll be leaving now."

"What's the matter BonBon…did I hit on the truth? Am I right?" Dean asked his eyes boring into her.

Bonnie stopped and placed her hands into her coat pocket as if she was steeling herself. "You want to talk about truth? So what about you then Dean, huh? Let me see...Elena has been dead for how long now? And yet, you still haven't moved on with your life. Exactly how old are you Dean…twenty four, twenty five…and yet you don't have a girlfriend or wife or kids…do you even have some semblance of a social life or any life at all outside of your job of killing people? Where do you go at night when you get off? Do you have friends or buddies that you hang out with? Oh wait…" she said pausing to place her finger to her chin and look towards the ceiling as if she had a thought. "…you have none of the above, do you Dean? You're all alone." she sneered.

But when her eyes fell back to the hurt expression on his face, Bonnie's heart got caught in her throat and she stopped her rant, regretting her words immediately and quickly tried to apologize for her hatefulness. "Oh Dean, I'm so sorry. I didn't mean to…"

Dean cut her off, his face falling into that impassiveness she knew so well. "Don't apologize, especially when you're only stating the truth. You're right…I am alone…now if you'll excuse me I'm really tired…I'm not used to having visitors. Can you please shut the door on your way out?" he asked stoically.

Bonnie took a step towards him. "Dean, I…"

"Goodbye Bonnie, thank you for bringing the care package. I appreciate it." He said with finality, making it clear that it was time for her to leave.

Bonnie slowly nodded her head and left the room, quietly closing the door behind her. She held herself together all the while she walked down the hall to the elevator, but once she got inside and pressed the button for the lobby, tears slipped from her eyes. She had intentionally tried to hurt him with her words and had succeeded. But it wasn't worth it because the look she saw on Dean's face before it became impassive would haunt her for a long time to come. What was wrong with her? She wasn't this person.

* * *

><p>That night, Damon took Bonnie to his restaurant which had become a weekly thing that they did together, sort of a date night. Like every week, they were seated immediately even though the restaurant was busy with people waiting for a table. Bonnie wore a lovely silk beige dress that Damon had specifically asked her to wear for tonight and her hair was down in soft wavy layers. She looked gorgeous.<p>

"So what did you do today?" Damon asked, swallowing his veal marsala as he picked up his glass of merlot.

Their conversation was interrupted.

"Oh my gosh Damon, I thought that was you." A deep feminine voice cooed from a short distance away. Bonnie turned her head to see a very attractive blonde walk up to their table. "How are you doing?" she asked, leaning down to kiss his cheek.

Damon cleared his throat. "Hello Andie, I didn't know you were working tonight." He said in reply and then his eyes went to Bonnie. "Bonnie, this is Andie Starr…she manages the restaurant...Andie this is my wife Bonnie." He introduced.

The ladies shook hands. "Hello Bonnie, I'm really happy to finally meet you…I've heard so much about you."

Bonnie smiled politely. "It's really nice to meet you too Andie."

Andie stared at Bonnie for a beat to long before turning her eyes back to Damon. "Well, I'm going to let you two enjoy the rest of your dinner and get back to work." She said, smiling brightly.

Damon nodded his head, saying goodbye and she walked away.

Bonnie reached over and grabbed his glass of merlot, taking a sip. And Damon quickly took it out of her hand and looked around the restaurant to make sure no one was watching them. "Are you crazy?" he hissed. "We are in public! I can get my liquor license taken away if anyone sees you drinking!" he whispered angrily.

Bonnie ignored his whispered outburst. "What was that just now?"

Bonnie wasn't stupid. That woman had only one purpose and that was to introduce herself and make herself known to Bonnie. And Bonnie wanted to know why.

Damon took a sip from his merlot, trying to calm down. "What was what?" he asked, still pissed off at her reckless behavior.

"Andie Starr." She stated.

Damon placed his glass of wine back on the table. "What do you mean?"

"She wanted me to know who she was and I want to know why that is. Did you used to sleep with her or something? Is she another Katherine having a hard time letting you go?" Bonnie asked pointedly.

Fuck! Damon wiped his mouth with his napkin and threw it down on his plate. He was finished with his meal. "It's not what you think. We used to sleep together, but it was a long time ago when we were both teenagers. Andie started working here as a waitress one summer and we fooled around for a while, but it wasn't anything serious…just two teenagers having fun." He explained.

Bonnie nodded her head, lowering her eyes. "So it's not awkward having her work for you?" she asked.

"No, it's not…like I said…it was a long time ago, we were kids. So again, I ask what did you do today?" he asked, trying to change the subject.

Bonnie raised her eyes to look at him and swallowed the knot in her throat. "I went to see Dean at the hospital. Consuela made him a care package, but little Moe wasn't able to take it to him so I did."

Damon's jaw ticked, but he didn't say anything. And he didn't have to because his eyes said it all. He was furious.

"He was in pretty bad shape. The nurses said that I was the only visitor that he has had, isn't that sad? He doesn't have anyone. No family or friends. I couldn't imagine it. He must feel so alone."

Bonnie didn't realize it, but with every word she spoke Damon's anger only mounted. "I don't want you going back there. And I don't give a fuck how alone he is, you are to stay the hell away from him Bonnie, you understand me." He commanded.

Bonnie's eyes widened at the harshness of his voice. She never had any intentions of going to see Dean again, but to be told that she couldn't made her rethink her decision. _"Next, he'll be deciding who you can talk to."_ She heard Dean's voice say so clearly in her head.

Bonnie didn't respond to Damon's commandment and quietly finished her meal in silence.

* * *

><p>Two days later, Bonnie parked her car in the hospital parking lot and got out, taking off her school blazer. She went to her trunk and pulled out a board game and the brownies she'd baked fresh just that morning. When she stepped off the elevator, the nice blonde nurse she'd seen a couple of days ago smiled at her and Bonnie smiled back as she made her way to Dean's room.<p>

When Bonnie opened the door to Dean's room, his eyes widen in surprise.

Bonnie held up the plastic container full of brownies for him to see. "I thought you might want something sweet."


	58. Getting Burned

**I do not own anything in regards to the Vampire Diaries**

**PART III **

Bonnie spent most of her weekday afternoons at the hospital visiting Dean, and Damon was none the wiser. And her rebellion went undetected all because of the fruits of her over achiever labor that had worked in her favor. Bonnie had worked her ass off for three years so she had the majority of her credits to graduate. For her senior year, Bonnie only needed to take two required classes; AP English and Calculus II which was kicking her ass big time. But even though she only had two classes, Bonnie wasn't allowed to leave the school's campus until twelve noon everyday. Her friends were jealous of Bonnie's sweet schedule, not realizing she'd worked hard in order to be able to cruise through her senior year.

Bonnie didn't tell Damon about her schedule because she didn't want to have to go home early and be stuck in the house for longer than was neccessary so she would go to the school's library and do her homework until school was over for the day and only then would see go home. Bonnie didn't see any harm in this because it wasn't like she was doing anything wrong that is until she started spending her free time with Dean and she didn't really count that as being wrong either because all they did was play games and watched television. And every day, Bonnie would leave the hospital at exactly the same time so she'd be home when she was expected. And no, Bonnie did not feel guilty about how she spent her afternoons because she wasn't doing anything wrong. Yes, she was going against her husband's _orders, _but that's exactly the reason why she did it because he'd ordered her not to, it was as simple and as stupid as that.

Visiting Dean was Bonnie's way of asserting herself and proving that she was in charge of her own life and made her own decisions. Damon was not the boss of her and she refused to be told what to do. But it never occurred to her that if this was the case then why didn't she just be honest and come out and tell Damon what she was doing instead of going behind his back. And that's were Bonnie's age came into play. Bonnie was just a teenage girl so she didn't realize that an independent and assertive woman would not stoop to play such childish games, but instead put her foot down. But Bonnie had yet to learn her lesson about playing games, considering that's how she got in this pickle of a mess in the first place. A hard head made a soft behind and Bonnie Bennett…ah…Salvatore was about to land hard on her ass because she was in for a rude awakening. Change was in the air.

* * *

><p>Dean couldn't seem to keep his eyes off of her; he was supposed to be watching the LMN movie starring Alyssa Milano as the girlfriend of a mobster. It was an okay movie, but it showed the glamorous side of mob life instead of the real gritty shit, but of course it was just for entertainment so whatever. But time and again Dean's attention would be pulled from the television and his eyes would go to Bonnie who was seated to his left, doing her homework. She'd been coming to see him for the last two weeks now and every morning he woke up knowing that she'd be there in a few hours. He'd come to count on her visits. And every day, she brought with her some delicious sweet treat that she'd get at a nearby bakery she'd found a couple of blocks from the hospital. Dean had discovered that Bonnie had a serious sweet tooth and if he didn't watch it, his hard muscles would be turning into flab real soon.<p>

He had been so shocked when Bonnie came back to visit him because he'd thought that after their little argument, he wouldn't see her again. Apparently, he had Damon to thank for her visits because he had all but forbid her to visit him again which pushed Bonnie to do just that, to his immense pleasure. Thank you very much asshole, Dean thought. But Dean being the person that he was didn't mind at all that Bonnie was using him just to prove a point to her fucker of a husband because as he saw it he was the one reaping the benefits. He could spend all day watching her and Dean had to make a real effort to not seem so pervy by always looking at her because he knew that he'd been put firmly in the _friend _category. Though he couldn't really call himself Bonnie's friend, Dean wasn't exactly sure what they were, but again he didn't give a fuck because he got to spend his afternoons with her and that was all that mattered to him at least for right now.

But what Dean didn't know was something had happened the day of their argument that changed Bonnie's mind towards him, thus causing her to want to spend her time with him even in spite of "rebelling" against Damon. She had gotten a glimpse of his humanity in that split second that he'd let his walls down and showed true vulnerable human emotion. And it had changed everything. Two things had stuck in Bonnie's mind; one, he was all alone with no family or friends and two, he could be hurt just like anyone else. He was no longer a robot without feelings. And no one should ever go without having a friend.

* * *

><p>"Ugh!" Bonnie growled in frustration, slamming her book to the bed and narrowly missed hitting Dean's uninjured leg. "I hate calculus so much! I swear when I'm done with this class I'm going to burn this book!"<p>

Dean chuckled and picked up the offending book to see why she was so frustrated. He held the book on his chest and looked through the pages. Why damn. It looked like nothing but page after page of some type of secret code except with numbers. What the fuck? This was supposed to be math. Damn, things had changed a lot since he'd last been in school.

Dean put the book down and looked at Bonnie. "Damn Bonnie, you must be really smart if you're in classes like this. This looks like some type of shit that astronauts would be trying to solve." He said, impressed.

Bonnie chuckled, rubbing her head. She now had a full blown headache because of this shit. School and learning period had always come easy to Bonnie, but calculus II was a beast of a different nature that she had never encountered before and it was seriously kicking her ass. It was just way to intricate and more complex than calculus I. She would be lucky and grateful if she was able to pull a solid C out of this class. Thank goodness that her senior year grades didn't really count because she'd already applied to colleges so all she really needed to do was just pass the class. But that didn't sit too well with Bonnie because being the over achiever that she was just passing was never an option that she gave herself. What she really needed was a tutor to help bridge the gap and fill in the missing holes and make this shit click in her brain. And had she been at home, her father would have gotten one of his students at UCLA to tutor her until calculus II made sense in her head.

Dean continued to stare at Bonnie. "No, I'm serious Bonnie. I could never even attempt to do something like this. Hell, I didn't even graduate high school." He confessed.

Bonnie picked up her book and placed it in her leather messenger bag, followed by her notebook and pencil because she was done with this shit for the day. "Have you thought about getting your GED, people do it all the time even famous people? Just last summer I heard that Beyoncé went back and got her GED and she's like a millionaire."

Dean shrugged his shoulders, turning back to look at the television. "Nah, I don't think so. I was never really good in school to begin with."

Bonnie bit her lower lip, not really sure if she should continue this conversation because what she really wanted to say would involve bringing up his job and though it was an unspoken rule between them, Dean being a killer was never a topic of conversation though it was the elephant in the room that each tried to act like wasn't there. It just made things easier.

"Say what's on your mind Bonnie." He said, watching her out the corner of his eye, worrying her bottom lip. He noticed that she did that whenever she was debating with herself to speak her mind or keep her mouth shut.

Bonnie's eyes flew to his. "H-How did you know…"

Dean cut her off. "Never mind all of that and just say what you were thinking." He said, muting the television.

This ruffled Bonnie's feathers which in turn made her not only speak her mind, but be very blunt about it. "Don't you think it's time for you to find another occupation because you're going to be out of commission for a while with your broken fingers and a bum knee? So now is the time to be thinking of other options for a career other than killing people and going back to school is the perfect start."

There. She'd said it.

Dean looked at Bonnie like she'd lost her mind. "Excuse me?" he said, dumbly.

Bonnie rolled her eyes. "Dean, come on…think about it…in your line of work the injuries that you have sustained are definitely going to be a liability for you and could quite possibly get you killed. Aren't you right handed so how in the hell do you expect to use your gun when your trigger finger is broken? And as for your knee, how are you going to be able to move around effectively when you're going to be in a cast for who knows how long, walking on crutches? It's time to think about the next step in your life because apparently being an enforcer for the mob is not going to be working for you, at least not for now."

Damn. She was right, Dean thought.

Bonnie could see that she had finally gotten through to him. So she sat back and remained quiet, letting her words marinate in his mind. Dean had a lot to think about.

After an hour of watching television in silence, Dean finally spoke. "So Antonia must be in a frantic tizzy getting things ready for Felix's twentieth birthday party?"

Bonnie looked at Dean with furrowed brows. "How did you know about that?"

Dean chuckled. "Bonnie, she throws a big birthday bash for him every year…it's like her thing."

"Oh." Bonnie said, raising her brow. "I didn't know that. So to answer your question, yes she is in a frantic tizzy so I just try to stay out of the way. It's weird, but I can't picture Felix turning twenty…he seems like the forever teenager type." She chuckled.

Dean agreed. "You're right…I don't see him taking on the badge of adulthood any time soon. That kid is going to live like a teenager for the rest of his life."

Bonnie laughed, getting up. Dean hated this time of the day because it was time for her to leave. "Do you want me to bring you anything special when I come on Monday?" she asked, putting her messenger bag across her shoulder.

Dean shook his head. "No. Have a good weekend Bonnie and have fun at the party."

Bonnie smiled. "I'll tell you all the juicy gossip on Monday because I can just tell it's going to be a scandalous event especially with all of Felix's friends attending. She said laughing.

Dean smiled. Damn, he didn't want to see her go. He hated the weekend. Bonnie waved goodbye and turned to leave, but Dean stopped her.

"Bonnie." He called out to her.

Bonnie stopped and turned around. "Yes?" she answered figuring that he thought of something he wanted her to bring him.

Dean lowered his eyes briefly before returning to her questioning eyes. "Just so you know I only kill the bad guys. I don't go after women, children or anyone who is innocent."

Bonnie didn't know what to say. It still didn't justify taking another human being's life even if they deserve it, but it was good to know. She nodded her head and left.

Dean sighed. It was going to be a long weekend.

* * *

><p>It was a couple of hours before Felix's big twentieth birthday bash and the house was still crawling with people getting things ready; the decorators, caters, and deliverymen coming in and out of the house carrying boxes upon boxes of booze. This was going to be some party. And because it was so hectic in the house, Bonnie and the birthday boy sat outside by the pool staying firmly out of the way.<p>

"So are you excited about tonight?" Bonnie asked, playfully hitting Felix's leg.

Felix smiled as he lounged back in his patio chair. "It's just a party Bonnie like any other…what's there to be excited about?"

Bonnie popped his leg again. "Because silly, it's your twentieth birthday…you are officially no longer a teenager!" she said, excitedly.

Felix rolled his eyes. If truth be told, he liked being a teenager and didn't want to get any older.

Bonnie looked at him closely. Yesterday she had been sort of kidding when she'd told Dean that Felix was the forever teenager, but it looked like she wasn't the only one who considered him that. Because by the look on Felix's face, he did wish that he could be a teenager forever.

Bonnie sat back in her chair, still regarding him. "You know it's okay to mourn leaving your teen years behind, but you can't let that stop you from moving forward and embracing your twenty's...people say that it's supposed to be the best time of your life." She said, encouragingly.

Felix looked at Bonnie seriously for a moment, but then his face changed becoming devilish. He grabbed a hold of Bonnie's chair and pulled her to him until she was seated face to face with him. "You better dance with me tonight. And I don't give a fuck what my brother says because tonight is all about me and I get to do anything I want and on the top of my birthday list is to dance with you."

Bonnie laughed because Felix was probably the only guy that Damon wouldn't object to her dancing with tonight.

Damn, she was pretty thought Felix. All of her hair was up in a loose, casual knot and she wore a little blue jumper that was meant to look casually cute, but because she had a nice shape to her body it looked sexy.

"So do you want your present now or do you want to wait and open it with the rest tonight?" she asked.

"Bonnie, when have I ever been into delayed gratification?"

Bonnie laughed. "Okay." She said, pushing back her seat and standing up. "Stay here and I'll go get it." She said leaving him to wait.

Felix watched her leave and like he'd been doing a lot lately, he reminded himself that Bonnie was his sister.

Bonnie went upstairs to her bedroom all excited because Felix was going to have a fit when he saw what she got him for his birthday. When Bonnie opened the door to the bedroom, she was surprised to see Damon sitting on their bed.

"Hey you, I didn't know you were back." she said, shutting the door behind her.

Damon didn't say anything and didn't even look up to acknowledge her because he seemed to be looking at something very interesting that had all of his attention.

Bonnie quirked her brow as she walked up to stand in front of him. "Damon, what's got you so intrigued?" she asked, lightly.

Damon wordlessly handed her what he was looking at. Bonnie took it, turning it over and realized they were photos. Photos of her to be exact, going in and out of the hospital. Bonnie couldn't believe it. "What's this?" she asked, incredulously.

Damon stood to his feet. "I think the photos speak for themselves Bonnie. Now do you want to explain why you've been going to see Dean for the last couple of weeks when I specifically told you not to?"

Bonnie shook her head in disbelief as she went through photo after photo of her entering and leaving the hospital. "You had me followed?" she asked, looking up into his face. "I don't fucking believe you did that!" she yelled, shoving the photos into his chest and turning to leave. She couldn't believe this shit! She had to get out of there.

Damon roughly grabbed her arm, spinning her around to face him. "I don't fucking think so! Your little ass isn't going anywhere until you explain yourself!" he yelled in her face.

Bonnie didn't try to break free because she knew that he would only hold on to her tighter and he was already hurting her. But she'd be damned if she'd let him know that. So Bonnie did what all small girls do when their backs are against the wall, but didn't want to show any sign of fear. She lifted her chin. "As you've already stated the photos speak for themselves." she said boldly.

Damon eyes got wild as he brought his face as close to hers as possible without touching. "I'm warning you Bonnie, now is definitely not the time to fuck with me. So again, I ask you why did you go to see Dean when I told you not to?" he seethed.

Bonnie winced in pain because he'd tightened his hold on her. She knew she'd have a bruise on her arm after this. "Because you told me not to, that's why I fucking did it!" she screamed.

Damon's face hardened and his eyes were so cold as they glared at Bonnie. "Why you ungrateful little bitch." Damon sneered. He held both of her arms now, yanking her to him. "You think I'm just going to allow you to become like that slut." he ground out.

Bonnie started to cry.

"You better be fucking glad that it came back to me that the door to his hospital room was always open when you were there because if there had been the slightest indication that you were fucking him I would have killed you Bonnie. I told you that I'll be damned if I let you turn out like Elena…I'll kill you first before I let that happen." He threatened.

Damon let her go. "Now go get ready for the party. And Bonnie…I don't want to see you in anything too sexy, are we clear?"

Damon walked out of the room not even bothering to wait for a response. He needed to get a drink so he could calm the fuck down.

* * *

><p>Felix's twentieth birthday party was a huge success and still seemed to be going strong. Everyone was feeling good and enjoying themselves thanks in large part to all of the free flowing booze. The house was full of people on the inside and outside, wherever there was space there was people to fill it. Bonnie had stayed outside must of the night with her back against the wall watching people dance and have fun. She was the only one who wasn't in a party mood. Even Damon seemed to be enjoying himself, dancing and drinking, like he didn't have a care in the world. It seemed like every time Bonnie looked his way Damon was dancing with a different woman. He was currently dancing with that Andie Starr woman from the restaurant. Bonnie wondered who invited her.<p>

A number of Felix's friends had come up to Bonnie and asked her to dance, but she had turned them down. Damon was already mad with her and she didn't want to make things worse by adding fuel to the fire. And she was still having a hard time digesting him telling her that he'd kill her before he let her become like Elena. Bonnie knew that he was angry, but for him to say something like that was chilling.

The Dj put on Katy Perry's "Wide Awake" and people started to slow dance.

"May I have this dance, short stuff?" Felix asked, standing in front of her.

Damn, Bonnie had been so lost in her thoughts that she didn't even see him walk up to her.

Felix could see that she was about to refuse so he intercepted her before she could even open her mouth. He waved his finger in her face. "I don't think so short stuff. I told you earlier that a dance with you was at the top of my birthday list, now move your pretty ass." He lightly demanded.

Bonnie gave him her hand and Felix tucked it in the crook of his arm and led her to the dance area. He pulled Bonnie into his arms and they started to move slowly from side to side. The words of the song seemed to capture everything that Bonnie was feeling at that moment and she began to silently cry against Felix's chest, he pulled back to look at her when he felt the wetness of her tears on his shirt. "Hey short stuff, what's wrong?" he asked, concern filling his voice.

Bonnie bit her lip, shaking her head. "Nothing…can you just hold me for a little bit longer?"

Felix nodded his head and pulled Bonnie to him and slowly swayed them to the music while Bonnie silently cried into his chest.

Felix didn't know how to deal with a crying Bonnie so he tried to make her laugh just as the second song was starting. "You know short stuff… you still haven't given me my birthday gift…and I can see that you're all emotional right now, but if you could just put that aside for a bit and hop along like a good grasshopper and fetch my present I'll be much obliged."

Bonnie chuckled slightly and pull back to look up at him. Felix wiped her tears away. "Come on little grasshopper and take me to my gift."

Bonnie let out a heavy breath, wiping under her eyes making sure the tears were gone. She'd had her cry and wouldn't bring Felix down on his birthday with her sadden mood, so she tried to be light. "I think I prefer short stuff instead of little grasshopper."

Felix chuckled, pinching her chin.

Bonnie smiled. "Well follow me birthday boy since you want your gift so badly."

They headed upstairs to Bonnie's bedroom.

"So do you want to tell me what the crying was about?" he asked gently, walking beside her.

Bonnie looked up at him. "Not tonight okay…tonight is for celebrating." She said, just before she put her hand on the door knob.

Felix touched her cheek. "Okay short stuff, but tomorrow we talk."

Bonnie nodded her head and opened the door to her room and froze.

There in the middle of their bedroom stood Damon with his pants around his ankles and Andie Starr down on her knees, sucking his dick.


	59. AN: Making Things Clear

AN: Wow, I'm speechless. You guys blew up my in-box. I've never had so many reviews for just one chapter. As I was writing the chapter I kept debating whether or not to have Damon cheat on Bonnie because I knew a lot of you were not going to like it. Damon Salvatore has some hardcore fans and let's just say that I'm glad you don't know my identity or where I live, lol. But I have learned in my short stint in writing that when you try to be pleasing to the readers and go against your instinct and force the story in another direction that's when you start to lose your enthusiasm for the story and writing period, which then leads to writer's block. So I will not compromise myself in order to be pleasing to the masses and I say this in the nicest way possible. I can already tell that a lot of you are not going to like part III of this story or agree with how Bonnie and Damon handle things. Already, some are complaining about the characters being OOC. You guys, no one is one dimensional, people have good and bad in them and there are times when people do fucked up shit. So who's to say that it's OOC?

I'm sorry people, but in my fics Damon Salvatore will have his nice moments but he will _never_ be the "nice guy"; he will always have an edge and darkness to him. I don't like him nice. As I've stated in my earlier fics, I LOVE season one Damon Salvatore. I loved the fact that he was dark, dangerous, sexy, crazy as hell, and liked to fuck all the time. And I rooted for him when he shamelessly went after Elena and constantly tried to steal her from Stefan. Even though I'm a Bamon fan, to this day, the Damon and Elena scenes from season one are the sexiest scenes ever and he didn't even touch her. He was always backing her against a wall and invading her space. And I ate that shit up, I loved it. So you'll notice in my fics that I have Damon doing that all the time.

But towards the end of season one we saw Damon start to soften just a bit and I liked that as well. So in my stories Damon Salvatore will encompass all of these traits and again I say that he will _never_ be the nice guy. I just can't do it and I honestly don't want to. I'm not a big fan of fluff; I tend to lean more towards the darker fics though there aren't many out there. And for some reason people get so freaked out whenever I inject some darkness into my fics and are quick to try to put a stop to it by threatening to stop reading. Abuse, rape, drugs, violence, etc…all that shit is a part of the world we live in and yet the minute someone writes about it people can't take it. I've gotten reviews where someone writes how hurtful my fics are and why can't I write something light. And my answer to that is because I don't want to. I've written four stories so far and only one could be considered "fluffy" and that's the Atlanta fic and it's the lightest fic that I've written so far, though it does have a lot of sex in it so be warned if you care to check that one out.

And I've just totally gotten off the subject, sorry.

So getting back on topic, in my fics Damon Salvatore will be crazy, sexy, dark, sweet, gentle, rough, dangerous, adorable, funny, childish, jealous, hateful, selfish, loving, giving, angry, needy, smothering, smoldering, easy, hard, possessive, obsessive, and difficult at any given time. Because when it comes to this character you never know what you're going to get and that's what makes him so damn exciting. And that's why Damon Salvatore is my all-time favorite character.

And did I happen to mention the fucking? I don't mean to be crude or offend anyone, but to me Damon Salvatore is that guy who loves to fuck and you'll notice in my stories he fucks a lot.

So now you know what you are getting when it comes to my fics and it's up to you to decide whether or not to read my stories. But I will not be held hostage by threats of you dropping this fic if I continue to make the characters OOC, whether it's Bonnie not being strong enough or Damon being overly possessive and abusive. And to be perfectly honest, it's all relative.

Oh, and I'm also getting people threatening to stop reading if I let Bonnie cheat or if there's a love triangle…people, please stop this. Again I say this in the nicest way possible, if this fic is not working for you then please by all means stop reading. It's that easy.

And I don't want anyone to think that I'm going off on some rant because that is not the case. I'm just trying to get you to understand where I'm coming from and state up front what you are getting when you _choose _to read one of my fics. It's entertainment, nothing more and nothing less. So please, just enjoy the story and see where it goes and not take it so seriously. Its fantasy, not real life so sit back and enjoy all of this crazy, fucked up drama that I've got going here.

Peace V :)

P.S. I'm writing this now because I wasn't sure if I'll have access to a computer when I get home and I just couldn't wait until tomorrow to address these issues. And I will try to have an update up sometime tomorrow evening, but I can't promise anything. It all depends on whether or not I get my sister's laptop. Sorry.


	60. Love Don't Live Here Anymore

**AN: Heads up, the italic is what Damon is thinking to himself…I hope it won't be too confusing.**

**I do not own anything in regards to the Vampire Diaries**

_Bonnie, what the fuck are you trying to do to me?_ Damon angrily thought to himself as he walked out of their bedroom, slamming the door behind him. And he answered his own thoughts. S_he's trying to fuck with my head that's what she is doing…she's being spiteful and playing games, doing shit behind my back just like that fucking cunt Elena used to do, that's what she's fucking doing."_

Once Damon made it downstairs, he grabbed a bottle of liquor from an open box that sat unattended on a table in the foyer, not giving a fuck what it was because he just needed a drink and walked into his father's office, shutting the door behind him.

Damon sat down behind his father's desk, placing the bottle down in front of him and noticed for the first time that it was a bottle of Jack. He twisted off the cap and brought it to his lips, taking a quick swig before putting it back down. He played with the cap in his hand for a moment before throwing it across the room. FUCK! This wasn't supposed to happen. Bonnie was nothing like Elena and yet the same shit was starting all over again. Damon took another swig. Bonnie was so sweet and innocent when he met her, and not like Elena who pretended to be, but Bonnie was truly innocent in every sense of the word. There wasn't a hateful, conniving bone in her body, so what the fuck happened? _I happened to her_. _I corrupted her innocence. _Damon took another swig from the bottle.

Someone opened the door to the office. "Stay the fuck out!" Damon shouted loudly. And whoever it was quickly shut the door, not entering the room.

Damon couldn't believe that it was just pure dumb luck that had uncovered the shit Bonnie was doing behind his back. Having Bonnie followed was just for her protection. Now that Elijah was dead and Dean was in the hospital, Bonnie needed to have security around her. But Damon knew that Bonnie didn't like a having a bodyguard because it drew a lot of attention to her, especially at school. So once Dean was incapacitated, Damon had put a couple of guys on Bonnie to watch her from a distance. He was going to tell Bonnie about the new arrangement, but never got around to doing it. These were new guys, so when Bonnie would go to the hospital to see Dean, they didn't think much of it. But it wasn't until two days ago that little Moe overheard the two guys talking about how much they hated wasting their afternoon everyday at a fucking hospital that Bonnie's rebellion was discovered. Damon didn't believe it at first and demanded proof before he confronted Bonnie and when he saw those damn pictures, something inside of Damon snapped.

After an hour and almost a half emptied bottle of Jack, Damon became aware of the music and loud voices and laughter of people coming from inside of the house. _Oh fuck, the party._ Damon had forgotten all about Felix's birthday bash. Damon stood to his feet. He wasn't drunk, but he was getting there. He grabbed the bottle of Jack and headed toward the door. He had to go get changed for his baby bro's twentieth birthday party.

When Damon got to the bedroom, Bonnie wasn't there. Damon sat the bottle of Jack down on top of the dresser and proceeded to strip off his clothes so he could take a shower. Once Damon was done, he walked out of the bathroom with a towel wrapped around his waist and noticed the photos were on the floor. He had completely forgotton about these pictures and apparently so had Bonnie. He picked up the photos. Damon was so fucking pissed because Bonnie had the nerve to be mad about being followed, completely missing the point that she was the one who was in the wrong not him. And now that he was thinking about it, Bonnie didn't show any kind of remorse for what she did. She didn't even say that she was sorry. And she only broke down and cried after he'd called her a bitch, but other than that she'd been defiant the whole fucking time. Damon looked over the pictures again. They were only of her entering and leaving the hospital, but he'd been told from insiders that Bonnie brought Dean treats everyday and they would sit and watch television or play fucking board games. Damon sneered. _I bet that fucker just loved every minute of it, especially because Bonnie was always in her school uniform when she went to visit him._

Wait. And then it hit him. The time wasn't adding up. Bonnie always came home on time every day, so what the fuck? Damon looked around the room and spotted Bonnie's leather messenger bag sitting in a chair. He walked over to the chair and opened the bag, pulling out all of her stuff on the bed. There was nothing out of the ordinary just a couple of books and a blue binder. He went to put her stuff back in the bag when the blue binder dropped to the floor and all of her papers spilled out. Damon gathered up the papers when he saw her class schedule and froze. _What the fuck? _She only had two classes. If she had only two classes that meant she was in school everyday for only three hours tops. So what the hell was she doing for the rest of the day? School had been in session for almost three months now and she'd been visiting Dean for only two weeks so what the hell had Bonnie been up to these last few months and who with? Damon paced the floor all the while his thoughts ran rampant. _Bonnie's been lying to me for fucking months and going behind my back doing who knows what. That little lying bitch!_ Damon forcefully hit his fist against the wall. Gawd, he felt like killing her. He hit the wall again. _This can't be happening…not again. _Damon rested his head against the wall, breathing heavily.

After a moment, he pushed himself off the wall and straightened up. "I'm not Elena…I love you Damon…I would never go behind your back and hurt you like Elena did." He mimicked Bonnie. "You lying bitch…you're just like her!" he yelled out, picking up Bonnie's laptop which was the closest thing to him and smashing it against the wall.

"You don't know who you're dealing with little girl." Damon said, more calmly. "All this time you've been fucking around behind my back, coming home everyday all smiles and shit like you haven't been doing anything wrong." He said out loud, talking to himself. "You want to play this game with me, then fine…we'll play."

Damon snatched off his towel and got dressed. He had a fucking party to get to. And party he would.

* * *

><p>Damon knew where Bonnie was all night, but he ignored her. He drank and laughed and danced and flirted all night, making sure that he's little wife saw it all.<p>

"I don't know who's enjoying himself more you or the birthday boy." A female voice said from behind Damon.

Damon turned around from the outside bar that they had in the backyard to see Andie in all her tall blondeness smiling at him.

Damon threw her his killer smile. "Why Andie Starr…what a pleasure to see you here. Are you enjoying the party?"

Andie smiled. "I am now." She said all flirty, cocking her head to the side.

Damon raised his brow. "Are you flirting with me Andie Starr because you know I'm a married man?" he said playfully, holding up his ring finger.

Andie laughed prettily, tossing her hair. "Damon, Damon, Damon you never change do you?"

Damon turned slightly away, grabbing his shot off the bar and tossing it down his throat before turning back to her. "And what do you mean by that Ms. Andie Starr?"

Andie laughed again. "I mean you're still the same, you haven't changed after all these years. I was surprised by that when you came back home and took over the restaurant. I thought LA would have changed you, but it didn't."

Damon snorted. "Well, you know what they say, what doesn't kill you makes you stronger."

Andie quirked her brow. What? But she let it go, blaming him not making sense on the alcohol. She cocked her head to the side again. "How about a dance Salvatore or will your wife have a problem with you dancing with an old flame?"

Damon leaned towards her, wiggling his brows. "I say we make her jealous."

Andie threw her head back laughing and Damon pulled her into his arms. And it just felt all wrong. Andie was too tall. He'd gotten used to Bonnie's petite, small frame.

Andie pulled back to look at him after a while. "So why do you want to make her jealous…is there trouble in paradise?" she asked.

Damon snorted, but didn't say anything.

Well, what do we have here? Andie thought to herself.

Damon Salvatore was the one that got away for Andie. She'd been so in love with him when she was seventeen. But he only thought of her as a last resort when the pussy he wanted didn't go through. But Andie didn't mind, at least not at the time because he was the best fuck she'd ever had. So when he would randomly call her at all hours of the night, Andie was more than ready, willing and able to answer his booty call. But she couldn't quite manage to turn their dalliance into anything more. And after a while, Damon stopped calling.

But here was her fucking chance and she was going to fucking take it.

Andie licked her lips. "You know Damon, I've often thought about you over the years. You were the one that got away." She confessed.

"Was I now?" he asked.

Andie nodded her head. "Yep, you were."

Damon didn't say anything.

Andie bit her bottom lip, reminding him of Bonnie. "We've known each other since we were teenagers and I consider you a friend. So if you ever feel like talking just call me up sometime. I don't care what hour of the day it is."

Damon knew what she was getting at and what she was trying to subtly offer him. But he didn't want it. Unfortunately, his dick only craved the tight little pussy that belonged to his lying, cheating, backstabbing wife. That bitch. _I'm not Elena…I love you Damon…I would never go behind your back and hurt you._ Damon made himself even angrier as Bonnie's little sweet deceitful words played like a loop in his head. For months now, she'd being doing gawd knows what while he thought she was in school. Was she cheating one him with that Jeremy kid or Tyler or some other little teenage punk that he didn't know. Damon was making himself crazy just thinking about it. _Are y__ou fucking around on me Bonnie? _

_I love you Damon…I would never hurt you._

Damon suddenly stopped dancing. He shook his head as if he was trying to shake loose his thoughts. He rubbed his face. Damn he was fucked up.

Andie looked at him in concern. "Hey, are you alright?" she asked him, placing a comforting hand on his shoulder.

Damon shook his head. "No, I'm not…I'm far for being alright." He said, honestly.

Andie slid her hand down his arm and took a hold of his hand. "Then let me make you feel better."

Andie pulled him off the dance floor. And Damon let her. He walked past Bonnie dancing with his brother, her head turned away from him in the other direction.

* * *

><p>Fuck! Damon placed his hand on the back of Andie's head to steady himself as she sucked his dick like a pro. Damn she had a strong jaw and her fucking tongue! Fuck, it felt unbelievable. He hadn't had a blowjob in a long fucking time and he forgot how incredible it felt. And that twinge of guilt that tried to magnify itself inside of him was all but obliterated. His mind couldn't form a coherent thought, in fact, Damon's mind had left his body the moment Andie deep throated him.<p>

But his mind came crashing back down to his body like an asteroid crashing to earth when he heard the door open. And Damon's eyes shot open, locking dead to Bonnie's hurt face.

It was like time had suspended and slowed down as their eyes held. Andie was oblivious to what was going on around her and continued to lick Damon's dick like a lollipop.

One tear slipped from Bonnie's eyes and that's all. And she hated herself for even letting that one fall. He wasn't worth her tears. Bonnie's breathing became shallow and her chest constricted and ached. It felt like someone had a hold of her heart and was squeezing it, trying to stop it from beating. Was she about to have a heart attack? No that couldn't be right because seventeen year old girls didn't have heart attacks. And then it hit her. She was feeling this way because her heart was breaking with every second she looked into his beautiful blue eyes.

Damon had lied to her. He didn't love her. Because, you didn't do things like this to the person you claim to love.

Bonnie steeled herself at this revelation, hardening her heart. "Wow…you really do go for the jugular, don't you Damon? But I just didn't think you'd retaliate so soon or like this." She said, wiping the tear away.

Andie frantically got to her feet, wiping her mouth, her face beet red with embarrassment. Damon pulled up and fastened his pants.

Damon looked up at Bonnie once he was done and ignored the angry glare coming from his brother standing behind her.

"Bonnie…." Damon said.

Bonnie cut him off not wanting to hear anything that he had to say. "Shut up!" she yelled forcefully, her voice like a whip. "I don't want to hear anything that you have to say because I've learned that your words mean nothing."

Bonnie ran a shaky hand through her hair. She shook her head as if she was confused. "All this time, you've been accusing me of cheating on you when it's been you cheating all along. You filthy bastard. You've been turning this whole shit around on me just to cover your own tracks."

"I think I should go." Andie said, making a move to leave.

Bonnie placed her hand on the door frame to block her from trying to leave. "No Andie, I think you should stay right where you are." She said, steely. Bonnie's eyes flickered back to Damon. "So how long have you been fucking her?"

Damon's jaw tensed. "Bonnie, I'm not going to do this with you now. If you want to talk to me we can do it in private."

Bonnie laughed bitterly. "Are you fucking kidding me? Even when you literally get caught with your pants around your ankles with a woman on her knees sucking your dick you still try to be in control! You're caught motherfucker…so have the decency to act like it!"

Damon made a move towards Bonnie and she picked up the expensive blue vase that was sitting on the dresser and broke it, holding on to the jagged piece left in her hand. "I swear if you come anywhere near me I'll cut that pretty face of yours."

Damon froze.

Felix finally spoke up because the air in the room crackled with unbearable tension. "Bonnie, let me take you downstairs." He said, trying to take her arm.

Bonnie jerked free, stepping away from Felix. "No! Do you have any fucking idea what this bastard as put me through! Felix, you don't know the things he has done to me! I'm not going anywhere until I finish this because it ends tonight."

Bonnie turned her attention back to Damon. "It's over. I'm leaving you. Do you hear me you disgusting, dirty bastard? I'm...leaving…you."

Damon shook his head. "No, you're not."

Bonnie laughed bitterly. "You keep telling yourself that."

Damon went after her, but Felix stepped in front of Bonnie blocking her. He easily held his brother back because Damon was drunk. Damon struggled to break free from Felix, but his movements were sloppy. "You're never leaving me! You hear me Bonnie, never!"

"We'll see about that." Bonnie said calmly. She picked up her iPhone from off the dresser and made a call.

After a moment, she spoke into the phone. "I need the police to come out to 3654 Mulberry Lane. Pause. My name is Bonnie Salvatore."

Everyone looked at her in shock.

"Bonnie, don't do this." Felix said.

Bonnie shook her head, a tear slipping from her eyes. "I'm sorry Felix, but it's the only way he'll let me go. I have to do this."

Damon struggled harder to break free of Felix. "You're calling the fucking police on me Bonnie!" he shouted.

Bonnie answered the operator on the line. More tears slipping from her face. "I'm calling because I need an officer to escort me out of my husband's house…he won't let me leave otherwise. Pause. I caught him cheating on me and I want to leave but he won't let me. Pause. No he doesn't have any weapons, but he is very dangerous so could you please hurry." Bonnie nodded her head as if the operator could see her responding and then hung up the phone.

Damon started laughing. "That's my Bonnie…she's so fucking smart! Fine, so you'll leave but where the fuck are you going to go, little girl, huh? Where the fuck are you going to go because you can't go home to daddy!" he sneered.

Felix tightened his hold on Damon. "Damone, stop!"

Felix knew he wasn't going to be able to hold Damon much longer. "Bonnie, leave now!" he shouted.

Bonnie looked frantically around the room and scooped up her leather messenger bag with her school books in it and grabbed her purse and car keys. That was all she would need Damon could have the rest and she left.

"BONNIE!" Damon yelled.

And her getting away from him made Damon sober up and he broke away from Felix, pushing him hard against the wall. Damon didn't even stop to make sure his brother was okay, he just had to get to Bonnie. She wasn't going to leave him.

"BONNIE!"

Bonnie looked up from the bottom of the stairs, realizing that Damon was coming after her and she ran, bumping into people left and right, but she didn't care. She just had to make it to her car.

Bonnie could hear the commotion behind her as Damon knocked people down trying to get to her. Oh gawd, she wasn't going to make it, he was right behind her. Bonnie yanked the front door open and ran into a hard chest and she looked up and almost sagged in relief. It was the police.

The six feet tall office caught Bonnie before she could fall. "Ma'am are you Bonnie Salvatore?" he asked.

Bonnie nodded her head, unable to talk because she'd lost her breath.

"My name is Officer Johnson and I'm here to escort you off the property." He told her.

Bonnie turned her head and looked back at Damon. "He's going to follow me." She told the officer.

Officer Johnson looked at Damon. "No he won't ma'am…this isn't our first domestic dispute, we know the routine. My partner and I are going to wait here with your husband to make sure he doesn't do anything stupid."

Damon took a step towards Bonnie.

"Don't do that sir, let's keep things civilized because I'll be forced to lock you up if you get out of hand." He warned Damon.

Bonnie picked up her car keys that had fallen to the ground when she ran into Officer Johnson.

She took one final look at Damon and their eyes held.

"I'll be seeing you real soon Bonnie, you can count on it." Damon said to her, his eyes never leaving hers.

Officer Johnson looked at Damon. "Is that supposed to be a threat, sir?"

Damon shook his head, his eyes never leaving Bonnie's. "No officer...it's not a threat…it's a promise."


	61. The Aftermath

**I do not own anything in regards to the Vampire Diaries**

_Fine, so you'll leave but where the fuck are you going to go, little girl, huh? Where the fuck are you going to go because you can't go home to daddy!" _

Damon was right. She had nowhere to go, so Bonnie literally drove around aimlessly because she had no one to turn to. Going home to her father wasn't even an option. And she didn't know where in the hell Caroline was. She couldn't go to Tyler or Jeremy's house and though she had money on her, Bonnie wasn't old enough to rent a hotel room. She was fucked. Bonnie didn't know what she was going to do, but she sure as hell wasn't going back to that house. Oh gawd, she couldn't think about that now because she'd start crying and she couldn't afford to give in to that urge. No, she had to keep her mind straight and think of a place to go. Bonnie's phone went off inside her purse. It was Damon. She would have to change that ring tone or better yet delete him from her phone completely. Yeah, that was better, she'd just delete his number from her phone.

Bonnie ignored the call and just let it ring. She'd turn off her phone once she got to a red light.

_He fills me up  
>He gives me love<br>More love than I've ever seen  
>He's all I've got,<br>He's all I've got in this world  
>But he's all the man that I need<em>

She hadn't even been gone long and he was already trying to contact her and gain control of the situation. The police must have just left the house. Bonnie stopped at a red light and realized that she was a few blocks away from the hospital. Bonnie bit her lip, thinking. And after a moment, with her mind made up, Bonnie made her way to the hospital.

It was eerie walking through the hospital at this time of night because it was so quiet. Her heels sounded so loud as she walked down the halls, prompting her to begin walking on the balls of her feet as not to disturb anyone. When she got off the elevator to Dean's floor, Bonnie was relieved that there was no one at the nurse's station so she made her way to Dean's room, quietly closing the door behind her.

Dean had been wide awake, channel surfing with the remote control when out of nowhere someone slipped into his room shutting the door.

"What the fu…Bonnie?" he asked shocked, not believing that she was there in his room. For a moment, Dean thought he must be dreaming.

"Yeah, it's me." She said quietly, turning around to face him.

She looked beautiful. Her hair was down in soft curly waves, framing her face. And she had on a low, draped cut little black designer dress that came just above her knees, showing off her shapely killer legs and on her small feet were spikey black high heeled shoes.

Dean swallowed hard and his eyes focused back on her face and that's when he noticed that something wasn't right. Her face showed no type of emotion, it was expressionless. Bonnie looked gone…like her spirit or essence wasn't inhabiting her body.

Dean muted the television. "Bonnie what's going on, why are you here?"

Even her green eyes seemed to have lost their sparkle and shine as she looked at him. "I left Damon." She said, simply.

Dean was so taken back that he literally gasped. "W-What?"

Bonnie's voice had no inflection, not even a tremble as she told him what happened. "I caught him cheating on me in our bedroom with one of his old girlfriend."

Dean didn't know what to say. He was speechless. "Bonnie, I'm sorr…"

Bonnie interrupted him. "Is it okay if I stay here tonight? I don't have anywhere else to go and I just need a place just for the night to think of what to do next...is that alright?"

"Yeah, of course you can stay here. Please have a seat, though I'm not sure how comfortable that chair is going to be for you after a while." He said.

Bonnie shook her head, walking to the chair. "No, it's fine…I'll be alright."

Dean watched her. He honestly didn't know how to describe what he was seeing; Bonnie looked almost… shell shocked.

* * *

><p>After the police left, Damon told everyone to get the fuck out, the party was over. Antonia came up to him, asking Damon what he was doing and he didn't respond to her question and just walked past her. He had to call Bonnie. Antonia spotted Felix slowly making his way down the stairs, holding his shoulder with a very red in the face looking Andie Starr, trailing behind him. What was going on? She thought to herself as she made her way to her youngest son.<p>

As Felix got to the bottom of the stairs, he noticed that people were leaving the party. Good, because as far as he was concerned the party was over. He watched as Andie followed the crowd of people out the door.

"Feliciano, what is going on around here?" She asked in her native Italian because she was distressed.

Felix looked around, noticing that people were waiting to hear his answer so his placed his hand to his mother's back and led her to his father's office, shutting the door behind them.

"Mamma, I don't want you to get upset okay." He said, sitting her down.

Antonia tried to keep her temper. "Feliciano, for heaven's sake, just tell me what's going on."

Felix sighed, deciding to just say it. "Tonight, Bonnie caught Damon cheating on her with another woman and she left him."

Antonia stood to her feet. "What!"

Felix placed his hands on his mother's shoulders, trying to calm her. "I was with her when it happened. We went to their bedroom so that Bonnie could give me my birthday present and when she opened the door, Damon was with Andie."

Antonia furrowed her brow. "Andie…from the restaurant?"

Felix slowly nodded his head.

And then Andie's red, embarrassed face began to make sense. Antonia shook her head. "How could Damone do this to Bonnie…he loves her, I don't understand."

Felix let go of his mother and paced the floor. "I don't understand it either mamma. He'd been drinking, but that's no excuse. It doesn't make any sense." he stated, running a frustrated hand through his hair.

* * *

><p>Eventhough Bonnie wasn't answering his calls, that didn't stop Damon from blowing up her phone, leaving voice messages and texts. He had to get her back. Damon had long since sobered up and the reality of what he'd done set in and the look on Bonnie face wouldn't leave his mind. Gawd, what he wouldn't give to take this night back. But he wasn't going to lose her over this…he wasn't going to lose her.<p>

* * *

><p>A nurse came into Dean's room to check his vitals for the night and stopped when she saw Bonnie sitting there in the chair by Dean's bed. "I'm sorry miss, but visiting hours are over and only a family member is allowed to stay the night."<p>

Nothing was going her way tonight, Bonnie thought dispassionately as she got up to leave.

"Bonnie, wait." Dean said, stopping her from leaving. He looked at his nurse. "Could you give us a moment please?" he asked.

The nurse nodded her head, leaving them alone.

Dean looked at Bonnie. Damn her gorgeous face was devoid of any expression. "You can stay at my place if you want…I have a condo and it's yours for as long as you need." He offered generously.

* * *

><p>Damon had a lot of people out searching for Bonnie as if she were lost. He even stooped so low as to have her friends being watched just in case Bonnie showed up at any of their houses. Damon even had someone staking out Jackson Bennett's residence. He was covering all of his bases. He would find Bonnie and bring her home where she belonged.<p>

* * *

><p>It was very tense the next morning in the Salvatore house, especially between the two brothers. Word had spread about Bonnie leaving Damon, but no one knew exactly why she'd left him. Though the rumors were flying among the staff and the house was abuzz with the drama that was playing out in front of them. The Salvatore brothers weren't talking, only throwing each other dirty, hostile looks across the breakfast table.<p>

Antonia got up from the table and closed the pocket doors to the dining room to prevent nosey ears from overhearing her talk with her sons.

She walked back to the table and sat down. "The both of you stop with this now. You are brothers and nothing will ever change that, so stop looking like you want to kill each other." She said, looking between the both of them.

"Don't look at me mamma…it's your baby boy you need to be talking to. He's the one who didn't act like a brother to me last night." Damon seethed.

Felix's piercing gray eyes remained cold and hard as he looked at Damon. "What you did to Bonnie last night was so wrong and I have no respect left for you _brother_."

Damon's jaw tensed.

Antonia admonished her youngest son. "Feliciano, stop it!" she said in Italian.

Felix angrily threw down his napkin unto his plate. "No mamma, you weren't there…you didn't see the look on Bonnie's face." He turned hateful, spiteful eyes on his older brother. I'm glad she left you…you deserved to lose her!"

Damon lost his mind, jumping across the table and going for Felix's throat. Felix fell back in his chair as the weight of Damon's body crashed into him, knocking him to the floor. Damon grabbed Felix, choking him like he was some little punk on the street and not his baby brother. "What the fuck did you just say to me?"

Felix sputtered to talk. "Y-You d-don't deserve Bonnie…she's too good for you!" he choked out.

Damon punched his little brother's pretty face.

And out of nowhere, Damon felt himself being pushed forcefully off his brother and landing hard on his ass. He looked up in stunned awe at his tiny yet incredibly strong mother standing over him. "Don't you ever put your hands on him like that again, you understand me Damone! He is your baby brother and your job is to protect him, not hurt him!" she thundered. And then she turned to look at Felix and her eyes softened. "Damone is your brother, but what happens between he and Bonnie is none of your business. And your job is to be there for him in his time of need…and he needs you right now, Felix." she said using his nickname, which she rarely did.

Felix wiped the blood from his mouth, getting to his feet. "I'm sorry mamma, but I can't do it. He broke Bonnie last night and for that I can't ever forgive him." He said and walked out of the room.

Damon got to his feet and picked up the chair off the floor, placing it back under the table. Antonia put a comforting hand to his arm, but Damon would not look at her, his eyes remained glued to the table. "He's right mamma…I broke her."

* * *

><p>Bonnie didn't sleep at all once she got to Dean's condo. She didn't fix her anything to eat or change out of her dress or take off her heels, eventhough they were killing her feet. Hell, Bonnie didn't even turn on the lights. No, she did absolutely nothing but sit there in Dean's darkened, spacious condo. And as the sun began to rise and shine light into the windows, only then did it mildly register in her brain that Dean had a nice home. But still she sat there, not moving to check out his place. Bonnie didn't even cry. In fact, the last tear she'd shed had been back at the house. Numbness had set in her body and settled over her mind the moment she started her car and drove away from <em>him<em>. Bonnie knew that she had to be in some sort of shock because otherwise her not crying her eyes out didn't make any sense. She should be in hysterics right now, pulling out her hair or downing a bottle of Grey Goose or stuffing her face with ice cream or something like that. The point was she should be doing something other than just sitting there. Bonnie wondered if she'd lost her mind. She was thinking that she had.

That night that she'd gotten drunk, Bonnie had confessed to Damon that being with him was breaking her. And she'd been right because last night when she saw the man she loved with all of her heart cheating on her with another woman, in their bedroom no less, something inside of Bonnie broke. She knew that Damon was mad about Dean, but for him to have sex with another woman and do it in their bedroom with no regard for her or the sanctity of their marriage was beyond forgivable. All this time, he'd been cheating behind her back while accusing her of cheating on him. It was unbelievable.

All the times that he'd told her that he loved her or kissed and hugged her had been a lie. All the times that he'd made love to her and worshipped her body were all a lie. His loving words and gentle caresses didn't mean anything.

Bonnie thought about the night he'd begged her for sex and she'd unselfishly given herself to him eventhough she didn't want to do it and how roughly he'd used her body. She should have known then that he didn't give a fuck about her. Damon didn't love her. Everything had been a lie.

And it was that knowledge that the man Bonnie loved so desperately and had given her heart, soul, and body to didn't return that love was what broke her. She had nothing and no one. It seemed to Bonnie as though everyone she loved she lost in some way or another.


	62. Old Friends In New Places

**Oh my gosh, you guys I found this picture of Kat and Ian on the internet and liked to have fainted. I've never seen a picture of the two of them together! I know that each of them have significant others, but DAMN they look good together! To use Julie Plec's expression, I am totally fangirling right now! That picture alone is why BAMON needs to happen. And if Julie Plec and Kevin Williamson can't see that then they need to be fired from TVD. CW get your shit together and start cleaning house, NOW. Bonnie Bennett and Damon Salvatore make a beautiful couple so stop with this Jim Crow shit and make this happen. It is 2012 people so get a fucking grip already and maybe your ratings will increase.**

**Sorry for the mini rant, but I just don't understand what everyone is so afraid of when it comes to these two gorgeous characters being together. Anyhoo, on with the story.**

**I do not own anything in regards to the Vampire Diaries**

Bonnie's iPhone went off as it sat on Dean's coffee table, waking her up as she laid on the leather couch asleep. But this time it was Felix calling her.

_When I walk in the spot (yeah), this is what I see (ok)  
>Everybody stops and they staring at me<br>I got passion in my pants and I ain't afraid to show it, show it, show it, show it  
>I'm sexy and I know it <em>

Bonnie thought that she'd turned off her phone once she'd deleted Damon's number along with his voice messages and texts without even bothering to read or listen to either, but apparently she hadn't. Bonnie sat up on the sofa debating whether or not to answer Felix's call. She didn't think she was ready to talk to anyone yet. But after another second, she picked up the phone.

For some reason, Bonnie couldn't say anything. She just held the phone to her ear.

She could hear music playing in the backgroud. "Bonnie…_short stuff_…please talk to me…at least let me know that you're okay…I've been going out of my mind worrying about you, so just let me know that you're okay then I'll leave you alone until you're ready to talk to me." Felix pleaded softly.

Bonnie could hear the sincerity in his voice, and a tear slipped from her eyes. "I'm okay." She whispered brokenly and quickly ended the call.

Bonnie placed her head in her hands and finally broke down and cried.

* * *

><p>Dean debated whether or not to call his house and make sure that Bonnie was alright. It was only a little after nine o'clock in the morning, but maybe she was still sleeping. He sighed, deciding to give her another hour before he called to check up on her. But of course he wouldn't tell her that's what he was doing. He would call her under the pretense of letting her know where to find the things she would need in order to get settled in. Dean was about to turn on the TV when an unexpected visitor showed up at his hospital door.<p>

"What the fuck are you doing here?" Dean sneered.

Damon stood in the doorway, checking out the damage he'd did to Dean. He smiled. "Damn, I beat your ass good didn't I." he said as he walked into the room.

There was only one reason why Damon was there to see him. And that was to check to see if Bonnie had showed up. Dean would bet his life on it. Well the fucker was out of luck because he wasn't telling Damon shit. Dean wasn't ashamed to admit to himself that he liked the idea of Bonnie being in his home, using he's things, and sleeping in his bed. Though he doubted that last part, knowing Bonnie she slept on his sofa because he was using his guest bedroom as a home gym. He would have to fix that when he got released from the hospital.

"Yeah, you did…but don't sweat it, I plan to return the favor and even the score." Dean responded easily.

"I'm sure you will." Damon said, lifting up the plastic cover on Dean's breakfast and making a face at the runny eggs and half cooked bacon. "I'll bet right about now you're probably missing those sweet little treats from the bakery that Bonnie brings you when she comes to visit."

Well, well, well, so Damon knew. Dean kept his face neutral. "I was wondering how long it would take you to find out about her little visits. Damn Damon, you must be slipping because two weeks is a pretty long time to be out of the loop. Though I know you have a lot going on and your sweet, little wife isn't at the top of your list of priorities."

Damon slammed the cover back down onto Dean's untouched breakfast, and Dean smirked, liking that his remark touched a nerve.

Damon wasn't in the mood to play games so he got straight to the point. "Has Bonnie been here?"

Dean used his good hand to straighten the pillows against his back, getting more comfortable. "Bonnie only comes to visit during the weekday Damon… didn't your spies tell you that?"

Damon walked around Dean's hospital room, looking around. "You know my mother made all the arrangements to get you admitted to this hospital without the police getting involved…but if I'd had my way you would have…"

Dean cut him off. "Well lucky for me you didn't have your way. Now, I've had enough of smelling your bullshit so get the fuck out of my room before I call security." he threatened. Damn Dean thought to himself this was a first for him because never in his life had he uttered those words.

Damon chuckled to himself, picking up a magazine and thumbing through it. "So what are you going to do with your life now that it looks like I've fucked you up to the extent that being an enforcer is no longer an option for you?"

Dean's jaw tensed and then he thought about Bonnie and smiled. "That's funny that you ask because Bonnie and I just talked about that. These past couple of weeks the two of us have gotten really close. We talk about a lot of things. She's very insightful for her age, you know. Would you believe it if I told you that she actually talked me into going back to school to get my GED. Hell, I'm even thinking about going to college after I do."

Damon's jaw ticked at hearing about Dean and Bonnie becoming closer and his head quickly snapped up to see if Dean was just fucking with him trying to get a rise out of him. Damon couldn't tell.

Dean continued. "You are a lucky man Damon to have Bonnie in your life…she's the sweetest girl in the world. You better not fuck it up because I'm sure there are plenty of guys waiting in line to take your place." He said, with a straight face.

Damon stilled for one moment and then put down the magazine. And without a word, he walked out of the room.

Dean leaned back against his pillows and turned on his TV. "You got exactly what you deserved…you stupid fucker."

* * *

><p>By the time Dean called to check up on Bonnie, she'd stopped crying and gotten herself together at least for the time being. Dean told Bonnie where she'd find everything and after she ended their call, Bonnie went down to her car and got a change of clothes out of her trunk that she kept there for when she couldn't wait until she got home to change out of her school uniform.<p>

She had a couple pair of jeans and a few t-shirts and she smiled to herself when she saw her blue chucks hiding in the corner.

Bonnie made her way back upstairs to Dean's condo with her stuff and was about to unlock the door when someone stopped her.

"Bonnie…Bonnie Bennett… is that you?" a female voice said from behind her.

Bonnie swung around and her mouth dropped opened. "Emily?" she said not believing her eyes."

Emily went to the same private school as Bonnie and Caroline, but when her parents got a divorce freshman year she moved away, transferring to another school. Caroline was so happy when Emily left because she didn't like her. And though Caroline would never admit this, the main reason why she didn't like her was because people were constantly mistaking Emily and Bonnie for sisters whenever they hung out together, making Caroline feel left out and very white. If anyone was sisters it was her and Bonnie and not fucking Emily.

Emily smiled, closing the short distance between them to hug Bonnie. "Oh my gawd, I thought that was you, but I wasn't sure because it's been so long since I've seen you." Emily said.

They pulled back, staring at one another trying to see how the other had changed. "What are you doing here in Santa Barbara of all places?" Bonnie asked.

Emily laughed. "When my parents got divorced, my mother and I moved here for a fresh start and we've been here ever since." She explained. "Now I want to ask you the same question…what are you doing here and going into "The Quiet Man's condo no less?"

Bonnie quirked her brow. "The Quiet Man?" she asked in confusion.

Emily nodded her head. "Yeah, "The Quiet Man"…that's what everyone calls him because he doesn't talk to anyone in the building." She explained.

Bonnie chuckled, shaking her head. "His name is Dean and he's a friend of mine. I'm just here crashing at his place for a few days."

Now Emily was the one to quirk her brow. If she remembered correctly Bonnie's father was on the strict side so what the hell was she doing here "crashing" at "The Quiet Man's" condo? Emily wanted to ask Bonnie, but they hadn't seen each other in years, it would be rude to ask her that so instead she smiled and said. "Well, since you are going to be here for a few days we should hang out and catch up."

Bonnie smiled. "Okay, I'd like that."

Emily smiled too and gave Bonnie another quick little hug. "I'm just across the hall so come over any time, and you're more than welcome to come to dinner tonight around six if you want, my mother is a really great cook." She offered.

Bonnie nodded her head. "Okay, I'll think about it."

Emily smiled and waved goodbye as she went to her door and slipped inside.

Bonnie went inside Dean's condo, locking the door behind her. She thought about Caroline, wondering where she was because Bonnie knew she was going to flip out when she told her about Emily.

* * *

><p>Bonnie felt better after she showered and changed her clothes and finally took a good look around Dean's condo. The first thing she noticed was that Dean was extremely neat and organized. Nothing was out of place. He didn't even have a single dirty dish in his kitchen sink and for a single guy that was unbelievable. And his taste in furniture was surprisingly somewhat like Damon's except where as Damon liked bold dark colors, Dean's was more neutral. Bonnie smiled to herself when she checked out Dean's dvd collection, apparently he was a big fan of old Paul Newman movies.<p>

Bonnie checked out the entire condo, everything but Dean's bedroom. Though she did go into his "gym" and laughed when she saw that Dean had an ab roller. She just couldn't picture him using it; Dean seemed like the type to do crunches. Once she was done snooping, Bonnie made her way back into the living room and sat down on the sofa, trying to figure out how to turn on his flat screen TV. There were three remote controls on the coffee table and Bonnie didn't know which one to use. She picked up the one in the middle and pressed the power button and the TV turned on. Good, at least something went her way for a change, she thought as she began channel surfing.

Bonnie happened upon a marathon of The Real Housewives of Orange County and gratefully got sucked in to all of their drama, effectively taking her mind off her own. After two episodes of this shit, Bonnie was hooked and her favorite housewife was Heather because out of all the women she was the only one who didn't seem so fake. After a while, Bonnie got hungry and dragged herself away from the TV and went into the kitchen, opening up Dean's refrigerator to find nothing but soda, beer, and bottled water. Where the hell was the food? She checked the freezer and found nothing but a tray of ice cubes. Surely Dean had to at least have some can goods, so Bonnie opened the kitchen cabinets and only found plates and glasses and plastic Tupperware staring back at her. What the hell…didn't Dean eat? Damn, now she would have to go to the grocery store and she didn't feel like going out. But fuck it, she was starving! Then Bonnie remembered that Emily had invited her to dinner. Well at least that would save her from having to go to the store.

* * *

><p>Damon was trying to keep himself in check, but it was hard. No one was able to come up with any leads on where the fuck Bonnie was. It was like she'd slipped off the face of the earth. Where the fuck was she? And who was she with? Damon stopped himself from going down that road. She wasn't cheating on him, he told himself over and over again…she wouldn't do that to him eventhough some would say that he deserved it if she did. But his Bonnie wasn't like that. Yeah she was angry with him and rightfully so, but Bonnie was a good girl and she loved him so she would never cheat on him. Damon kept this thought in the fore front of his mind, trying to silence the doubts that continuously tried to infiltrate his brain and drive him crazy. No. Bonnie was not cheating on him. She would never do that.<p>

Bonnie was not like Elena, Damon kept telling himself. Bonnie was not like Elena. Bonnie was not like Elean. Right?


	63. To Covet or Not To Covet

**I do not own anything in regards to the Vampire Diaries**

Dean was told by his doctor that he would need surgery on his knee, effectively squashing his hopes of getting released from the hospital. Dean was so pissed after hearing the news because he was ready to get up out of there. He didn't like being cooped up and confined to a bed; it was driving him crazy. Never in his life had Dean wanted to go home so badly and more so than ever now because he knew that Bonnie would be there waiting for him. Well, she wouldn't exactly be waiting for him per se, but a man could dream.

As soon as his doctor left the room, Dean called Bonnie and let her know that he was going to be in the hospital for a little while longer and lastly told her about Damon showing up and asking about her. Bonnie froze at hearing this, not knowing what to say. Damon wasn't going to stop until he found her and Bonnie knew that it was only a matter of time before he did. But she couldn't understand why he was even bothering to look for her when he now had Andie. She seemed to be the ideal woman. Andie was beautiful, tall, blonde, and had no hang ups when it came to fellatio. So why the hell wouldn't he just leave her alone and let her go, Bonnie wondered.

And Bonnie finally gave in and let her mind go there. She wondered how long Damon had been sleeping with Andie. Did it start when they moved to Santa Barbara and Damon took over the restaurants? Or did it happen after she'd lost the baby and woke up with amnesia and Damon had turned to Andie because they were no longer getting along? And was Andie the only one or were there other women that she didn't know about? Bonnie was driving herself crazy. She had to stop thinking about this now or she would go insane.

But damn, it hurt so much knowing that all this time she was nothing to him. How could she have been so stupid and naïve; Damon was right, she was a little girl because no woman would have been so gullible and fell for his lies so easily. Like a fool, she had believed him when he said he loved her. And even when he would do and say things to hurt her, Bonnie forgave him time and again because she knew that deep down he loved her and didn't mean it. She was so fucking pathetic. Bonnie hated herself for being so dumb. She was a smart girl and yet she'd allowed herself to be sucked in by some pretty face, heartless bastard who only used her body for his pleasure and fucked with her mind for his entertainment. Never again would she allow anyone to have that kind of power over her. Never again, Bonnie promised herself.

* * *

><p>It had been more than a week and Damon still didn't know where Bonnie was or how she was doing. And it surprised Bonnie that she was able to go undetected for so long. But she had been smart. Bonnie didn't dare go to school and sent an e-mail to the administrative office stating that she had mono, so arrangements were made and all of her assignments were e-mailed to her so she wouldn't fall behind in her classes. Christmas break would be coming up soon so Bonnie had a few weeks at her disposal to get herself together and figure out what to do.<p>

In this past week, most of Bonnie's time was spent with Emily and it was good to have her as a distraction. When Bonnie was with Emily, she tried to forget about her life with Damon. Bonnie even went so far as to remove her wedding ring to thwart any unwanted questions. Here, Damon Salvatore didn't exist and Bonnie was able to pretend that she was just a regular teenaged girl. And surprisingly, Bonnie found comfort in playing this role and she realized that she needed this even though it was a lie.

"So are you going to go or not Bennett, make up your mind already." Emily said, in exasperation.

Bonnie tugged on her bottom lip, still thinking.

Emily snapped her fingers in Bonnie's face trying to gain her attention. "Bonnie, it's not like I'm asking you to come rob a bank with me or something. It's just a party…what's there to think about?" she asked, confused.

Bonnie sat up on Emily's bed and picked an imaginary piece of lint off her shirt, stalling for time.

"Bonnie!" Emily yelled fed up now with her acting so strange.

How could Bonnie tell Emily that she didn't want to go out because she was afraid of being seen? Without having filling Emily in on everything that was going on in her life, Bonnie knew that Emily would think she was a nut case or something if she told her some shit like that. The only time Bonnie left Dean's building was to go to the grocery store and even then she sported one of Dean's baseball caps to disguise herself. Bonnie was trying to be really low key; she didn't even use her debit card so Damon wouldn't be able to track her location. Nor did she visit Dean at the hospital again, knowing that it was a strong possibility that Damon was having him watched. No she couldn't risk going to a party with Emily, too much was at stake if she got caught. It wasn't worth it.

Bonnie got off of Emily's bed and put on her shoes. "Sorry Em, but I'm not really in a party mood. I need to go…I'll see you later." She said, leaving.

Emily just stood there. Over the past week, she and Bonnie had hung out a lot and caught up with each other's lives. And even though Emily hadn't seen Bonnie in years even she was able to see how much her friend had changed. Bonnie wasn't the same girl she knew back in Los Angeles. Emily wondered what happened to her.

* * *

><p>Three days later, Dean came home. He was happy to see that his home was exactly how he left it because a part of him had feared that Bonnie would be messy and being the clean freak that he was Dean wasn't sure how he was going to handle that if she were, but thankfully that was not an issue. So the fact that Bonnie cleaned up after herself was just another bonus in his book. The only thing that was different in his home was that his refrigerator and cabinets were stocked with food which was a foreign thing for him. Being a single guy and not being able to cook, Dean relied on takeout food whenever he got hungry. So his first day being home, he was shocked to see actual food being cooked on top of his stove and it had the whole place smelling good.<p>

Dean's stomach growled as he stood on his crutches watching Bonnie as she fixed him dinner. Bonnie looked at him quizzically as she past by to get the butter out of the refrigerator for the mash potatoes.

"Don't your armpits hurt from standing so long on those crutches?" she asked.

Dean had been standing there watching her for a good ten minutes. He finally moved, walking to the island and leaning his crutches on the side as he sat down on one of the wooden stools. "They didn't start to hurt until you said something." He said.

Bonnie chuckled, placing a table spoon of butter in the mash potatoes and returned the small tub to the refrigerator. She walked back to the stove and lifted up the lid to check on her sweet peas, she turned the eye off when she saw that they were ready.

Bonnie got a couple of plates out of the cabinet. "Do you want to eat there or at the table?" she asked him.

Dean shrugged stupidly. "Where do you prefer to eat?" he countered.

"Where you're sitting is fine." She said. "Do you want me to fix you plate or do you think you can do it?" she asked.

Dean looked down at his two broken fingers on the hand he used to do everything with. "I think you better do it."

Bonnie smiled at the uncertainty on his face at having to use his other hand and went back to the stove and began fixing his plate. She placed a smothered pork chop on his plate followed by a heaping spoonful of mash potatoes and some peas. She grabbed the Hawaiian rolls from off the counter and brought everything over to Dean. "Here you go…I hope you like it…I got the recipe off the Food Network website." She stated.

Dean didn't know what to say. It was so surreal, being in his home and having Bonnie of all people fixing him dinner. In this moment, Dean Winchester was the happiest man alive. "It smells really good…thank you Bonnie…I appreciate it." He said.

Bonnie smiled and went back to the stove to fix her plate. Dean waited for her to sit down before he began to eat. He dug in and moaned when he got the first bite. "This is really good Bonnie." He complimented.

"Thanks…oh shoot, I forgot to get us something to drink." She said, getting back up. "What do you want?" she asked.

"I'll take a beer." He responded.

Bonnie shook her head. "Dean, you can't drink alcohol with those pain pills they gave you…it dangerous." She informed him.

Dean didn't think about that. "I'll take a soda then." He said, easily.

Bonnie nodded her head and got both of them a soda out of the refrigerator.

They ate in a comfortable silence for a few minutes until Bonnie remembered something and began chuckling. Dean looked at her, wondering what was so funny. "What?" he asked.

Bonnie put down her fork and looked at him. "Are you aware that the people in this building call you "The Quiet Man"?

Dean's hand stilled as he was bringing the soda can to his mouth. "What?" he said with his brows furrowed.

Bonnie nodded her head. "Yeah, you're known as "The Quiet Man" because you don't talk to anyone in the building."

"And how do you know this?"

"I know the teenaged girl who lives across the hall from you and she told me that's what everyone calls you."

Why damn, he didn't know that. Dean shrugged it off. "Well I guess there are worst things to be called."

Bonnie smiled, returning to her plate. Dean was right, the food was really good.

"Bonnie can I get some more?" Dean asked.

Bonnie wiped her mouth with a napkin. "Sure, no problem." She said, grabbing his plate and getting up. "What do you want more of?"

"Everything." He said.

Bonnie chuckled and fixed him a second helping. As soon as she returned his plate, Dean dug right in not missing a beat.

When they both were finished eating, Bonnie took up their plates, preparing to wash the dishes. "Hey Bonnie, you don't have to do that, you fixed dinner." He said.

Bonnie turned to look at him. "If I don't do it then who will?" she asked, pointedly looking at his hurt hand.

Dean looked down at his injuried hand and sheepishly looked back at her. "Thank you Bonnie for doing all of this."

"Hey Dean stop…I should be the one thanking you because if it wasn't for you I'd probably be living in my car right now…so thank you I appreciate you letting me stay here while I figure things out."

Dean nodded his head and Bonnie turned, taking the plates to the sink to rinse off before loading the dishwasher. Dean didn't move from his spot at the island, deciding to keep her company. Dean knew that he shouldn't let himself enjoy all this too much, but he was having a hard time doing that. Bonnie wasn't his wife or girlfriend, as of right now she still legally belonged to Damon so to let himself fantasize about what could be was setting himself up to be hurt and he didn't want that.

But damn it was hard because Bonnie looked like she belonged there with him. It was easy and nothing felt awkward or forced. But again, she wasn't his and to pretend that she was would be a foolish thing to do on his part. Damn you Damon Salvatore, Dean thought to himself because for the first time ever he was envious of the no good bastard.


	64. Silent Wonderings and Painful Thoughts

**I do not own anything in regards to the Vampire Diaries**

Damon knew it was only a matter of time before he lost it and went ape shit on everyone around him because he could feel it coming on. He'd tried to keep the crazy at bay for as long as he could, but it had been over a week now since Bonnie left him and things weren't looking good. He didn't know where she was and being away from her for so long was affecting him. Everyone could see it happening, but no one said anything. But all were thinking the same thing, Bonnie needed to be found and soon.

She hadn't showed up to school or to her friends' houses; she didn't even try to get in contact with her father. Bonnie was nowhere to be found. Where the hell was she? Damon thought that maybe she was somewhere with Caroline, but two days ago word got back to him that Caroline was in some rehab facility in Arizona. Damon had gotten angry and grabbed the poor guy who'd delivered the message and roughed him up because how was his people able to find Caroline and not Bonnie? It didn't make sense.

Bonnie was evading him; she didn't want anything more to do with him. The look on her face when she'd told him that it was over between them flashed through his mind and Damon closed his eyes at the memory, trying to block it out of his head. The look on her face that night had said it all; he'd hurt her beyond repair. In her mind, she was done with him. He saw it for himself when he looked into her eyes. But in Damon's mind, none of that mattered because he wasn't done with her; he would never be done with her, Bonnie was his and whether she liked it or not he was hers. She was stuck with him. He wasn't going anywhere and neither was she. Yeah, so he'd fucked up big time by letting Andie suck his dick, but he was drunk that night and had he been sober it wouldn't have happened.

But damn, it wasn't like he had fucked her!

Now he could see if Bonnie had caught him eating Andie's pussy, now that would've been another story altogether and been considered cheating. But that wasn't the case. Andie was servicing him, not the other way around. Why couldn't Bonnie understand that and forgive him instead of running away from him like some little girl who got her feelings hurt? He told her that it was time for her to grow up and start acting like a woman and she should have dealt with what happened between them like a woman instead of hiding from him like a petulant child.

Couldn't Bonnie see that he loved her more than he loved his own life? He gave her everything she could possibly want or need. Couldn't she see how crazy he was about her and that she was under his skin, making it impossible for him to never get enough of her. And it wasn't just the sex, though admittedly he was addicted to her pussy, but he loved being with _her_. When they weren't fighting, he and Bonnie always had the best time together. He liked joking around with her and playing with her, even if it was just to exasperate her and irritate the fuck out of her, Damon enjoyed their time together.

And Damon liked the fact that he could get underneath her skin and make her angry with him one minute and the next make her hot for him to the point where she was ripping off his clothes to get at him. They had passion. Wasn't that what everyone wanted in their relationship? So yeah, maybe they fought a little too much but so what? It was never boring between them. If they weren't fighting they were fucking and if they weren't fucking they were enjoying and living life, experiencing things as a couple. Damon liked being with her and talking to her and joking around with her. Bonnie had become his everything; she was his heart and soul, she was his best friend, his lover, and his confidant. To make it plain, Bonnie was his woman.

And he was her man. And Damon would be damned if he'd give all that up, especially over a fucking blowjob. No, it wasn't going down like that.

* * *

><p>The next few days, Bonnie and Dean had settled into a comfortable routine and co-existed well together in the spacious condo. Dean was very aware of Bonnie, but maybe just a little too aware of her and he had to make a conscious effort to not downright ogle her. But it was hard. He got to see how Bonnie was like behind closed doors, seeing the things that only people who lived together got see. Like at night Bonnie would put her hair up in a ponytail or braid it before she went to bed. Or how in the mornings, she would wake up and sit still for a few minutes before she actually got up to start her day. Or how she liked to blast Linkin Park as she did her thirty minutes a day on the treadclimber. He liked getting to see her little inside quirks and habits.<p>

Bonnie wasn't oblivious to Dean's stares so she made a conscious effort to not do or say anything that could be considered misleading. She never traipsed around the condo half-dressed. She always took her clothes into the bathroom with her when she took a shower and got ready in there. Bonnie went to Wal-Mart and bought long, loose fitting pajamas and sweat pants with oversized t-shirts to wear for bed because she knew from living with Damon how easily men could get turned on or get the wrong idea by the slightest thing. And Bonnie was taking no chances. She had enough on her plate and wasn't looking to add any more.

Bonnie was having a hard time trying not to think about Damon. But thoughts of him were constantly trying to invade her mind. She couldn't help but wonder what he was doing or who he was doing. She kept picturing him with random woman and him doing things to them the things he used to do to her. Bonnie hated herself because her body craved him, she missed his touch. It was like her body was going through withdrawals. She felt disgusted with herself because how could she still want him after everything that had happened. It was like no matter how hard she tried she couldn't block him out. Damon was underneath her skin, making it impossible to get rid of him. It hurt so much because she missed him so much.

Bonnie missed how in the mornings Damon would bury his head between her legs and love her with his mouth. She missed how he would threaten to kick Felix's ass if he ate up all the bacon because he knew it was her favorite. Bonnie missed how Damon would chase after her and try to hug her when he was all sweaty and stinky from his morning workout because he knew that she didn't like for him to touch her when he was yucky. She even missed their arguments. Now, how fucked up was that? Damon was always making her mad about something and nine times out of ten it was always over the dumbest most idiotic things.

The dumbest thing they ever fought over was some stupid jersey that he'd had since he was fourteen. Back when they'd first gotten married after her father had disowned her, Bonnie didn't have that many clothes at Damon's house and the few she had needed to be washed. So Bonnie saw this jersey hanging up in Damon's closet and it was the only thing he had that was anywhere near her size, so Bonnie put it on while she washed her clothes. And when Damon saw her wearing his prized jersey that he'd scored the game winning point in when he was on his high school's JV basketball team, he almost lost his mind.

"_Bonnie, what are you doing!" he yelled._

_Bonnie jumped, swinging around to face him. "What! What I do?"_

_Damon's eyes were huge and disbelieving in his face. "You're wearing my basketball jersey!"_

_Bonnie looked down at the jersey. "Yeah, so what…it's just an old jersey…I needed something to put on while I washed my clothes."_

_Damon ran a frustrated hand through his hair, making it look wild and making him look even more unhinged. "Bonnie, I've got like a million shirts in my closet and you choose to wear my old jersey!"_

_Bonnie shook her head, not understanding what was the big deal. "Why are you getting so upset…that's the reason why I put it on because I thought you wouldn't mind because it was old!"_

_Damon looked like he was ready to pull out his hair. "Bonnie, I wouldn't give a damn if you put on my most expensive shirt, but that jersey is off limits!"_

_Bonnie jerked her head back. "Are you kidding me right now…it's an old jersey, you can't even fit into it anymore? So why are you going so ballistic!" _

"_Because, I scored the game winning point in that jersey!"_

"_And? I still don't see your point. Relax, I'm not going to ruin your precious jersey!"_

_Damon swung on his heels and Bonnie thought that was the end of the conversation, so she went into the laundry room and began putting her clothes into the washing machine. But not even a minute later, Damon came into the laundry room and literally took the shirt (jersey) off her back. Bonnie stood there in stunned silence in nothing but her underwear._

"_Here, you can wear this." Damon said, throwing one of his expensive, tailored buttoned down shirts at her and walked out of the laundry room._

_Argh! _

Gawd, Damon had the ability to drive her up the wall over the dumbest things. And what made it so bad was that he was always so quick to remind her of her age, but he was the one who acted like a teenager. It was maddening how easily he could get under her skin, whether it was by making her angry to no end or by pure unadulterated lust. Only he was able to turn on both those switches and inflame her to no end.

Bonnie had never known anyone like Damon before in her life. He had so many aspects to his personality. It was uncanny. He could be the sweetest person in the world one minute and then the next he could be nasty and spiteful. But in the beginning of their relationship he was nothing but sweetness, except for that one time when he had showed his true colors. Bonnie had called him to come get her and Caroline from a frat party. Bonnie remembered it like it was yesterday. They were standing outside her house and Damon was so upset with her because he'd caught her talking to some guy named Todd. And he was furious with her, telling her that he didn't like her wearing sexy clothes and that he didnt want her talking to other guys. And then he had roughly grabbed her arm, hurting her when she tried to move away from him. Now looking back, that one little incident should have made her run for the hills and leave Damon Salvatore alone. But it didn't because that same night he'd told her that she was his girlfriend and everything that had just happened melted away from her mind. If only she could go back to that night, things would be so different.

But maybe they could have been happy together if it wasn't for Elena. Antonia had been right, Elena had ruin Damon for the next woman who would come after her. Because of that bitch, Bonnie had to endure things that no girl her age should ever have to go through. Yes she loved Damon, but love wasn't always enough, especially when the person you loved was damaged. No one would ever believe that someone as beautiful as Damon could be so wrecked. Antonia told her to fight for Damon, but how was she supposed to do that when he was the person she had to fight against. She was fighting for and against him, it was an impossible situation that would only leave her broken and just as damaged as he was.

No, she couldn't save him without sacrificing herself. Maybe Damon cheating on her with Andie was a blessing in disguise because maybe she needed that to happen in order for her to wake up and get out before it was too late. Damon was damaged goods and no one could save him from drowning without drowning themselves. No if Damon wanted saving then he would have to save himself. And though Bonnie loved Damon with all of her heart, she wouldn't allow him to drag her down with him. But knowing Damon like she did, Bonnie knew that if he was going down Damon would grab on to her for dear life and drag her down with him.


	65. Back in the Bu

**I do not own anything in regards to the Vampire Diaries**

Bonnie couldn't believe it. She was pregnant. And she didn't need a home pregnancy test to confirm this because not to long ago her body had been through this before. All the signs were there. The fatigue, the loss of appetite, and the dead giveaway… her sense of smell was off the charts.

But Bonnie didn't know how to feel.

The rational, practical side of her was like this can't be happening. Not now after everything that'd happened between her and Damon. But that tiny percentage of Bonnie that was irrational and impractical was elated because she was being given a second chance. And she wanted this baby more than anything. Everything else be damned.

* * *

><p>Bonnie kept the news to herself. This pregnancy changed everything. She could no longer stay with Dean; it wasn't fair to him to continue to live with him, putting his life in danger. And that was exactly what she was doing even though she tried to push this knowledge to the back of her mind. Bonnie knew that if Damon ever found out that she'd been staying with Dean, he would be unmerciful and Dean would take the brunt of his anger and rage. And she couldn't do that to him. Dean had been her lifesaver in her time of need, and she would always be grateful to him, but it was time to make some tough decisions; she couldn't hold off any longer.<p>

Bonnie needed to find a place of her own.

She now had someone else to think about. This tiny little innocent life was growing inside of her, depending upon her and the time for wallowing in self -pity and a broken heart was over. It was time for her to step up and take charge of her life. She was going to be a mother.

* * *

><p>Bonnie sat on the window sill, gazing out the window, looking up at the beautiful blue sky. She had a lot on her mind and she didn't know what she was going to do, but she knew that she had to do something. Dean was at a therapy session for his knee and would be gone for most of the afternoon. Bonnie could feel a headache coming on so she leaned her forehead against the cool glass window and sighed in relief when the dull pain started to recede some. She needed to talk to someone and for some reason only one person popped up in her mind. Bonnie picked up her phone, searching through her list of contacts for his number.<p>

"Hey it's me, do you think you can meet me somewhere? Pause. How about Hidden Valley park, let's say in an hour? Pause. Okay, I'll see you in a bit." Bonnie said, ending her call.

Bonnie hoped that she wasn't making a big mistake by meeting him.

* * *

><p>For the first time in weeks, Bonnie went out in public without her trusted disguise, gone was the baseball cap and oversized sunglasses as Bonnie got out of her car and walked up the short trail that led to the picnic tables in the park. It was a mild, sunny December day and Bonnie breathed in the fresh, clean air as she walked. Her hair was down, falling to the middle of her back and gently blowing in her face as a slight breeze kicked up, making her wish that she'd put it up in a clamp before leaving the house. Bonnie wore a pair of jeans and a lightweight gray V-neck sweater with her blue chucks.<p>

She didn't know why she was nervous, but she was for some unknown reason. Bonnie spotted him when she cleared the path a few seconds later and stopped walking. She stood there and watched him from the short distance. He sat a picnic table, looking like some GQ model on a photoshoot in the park. He suddenly turned towards her as if he sensed her and got up and started to walk towards her with a smile on his face. Bonnie smiled back and walked the short distance to meet him.

"Damn…I feel like I can breathe again...I was so worried that you were going to change your mind and not show up." Felix said, hugging her tightly to him.

Bonnie returned his hug just as tightly. She'd missed him so much and started to cry, causing Felix to hold her tighter.

After a few moments more, Bonnie got a hold of herself and pulled back, looking up at him. "I don't know why I'm crying." She said, wiping away her tears.

Felix chuckled, helping her wipe the tears away with the pad of his thumb. "I seem to have that effect on women, don't worry you're not the first woman to cry in my glorious presence." He teased.

Bonnie laughed, hitting him lightly in the chest.

Unexpectantly, Felix's face turned serious and he surprised them both when he impulsively hugged her again. "I missed you so much, short stuff. Things are not the same with you gone. Where have you been?" he asked softly.

Bonnie took a ragged breath and pulled away from him. She didn't want to tell him that she'd been living with Dean. Bonnie decided in that moment that she would leave Dean out of this. If she could help it, no one would ever know that she'd been staying with him all this time.

Bonnie was already starting to feel tired. "Can we sit down?" she asked, pointing to the picnic table behind them.

"Yeah sure." Felix said, taking a hold of her hand and leading her to the table. He waited for her to have a seat before sitting down himself.

Felix looked so much like Damon that Bonnie had a hard time looking at him. If just by being in the presence of someone who looked like Damon hurt her, then Bonnie couldn't imagine how it was going to feel when she came face to face with him.

And Felix noticed how Bonnie was avoiding looking at him directly so he touched her face to gain her attention. "Hey, what's the matter? I know I'm not so pretty these days, which is all your fault by the way because I've been worrying myself sick over you. But I didn't think I looked that bad. Am I that hideous that you can't even look at me?" He said, playfully.

Bonnie turned to look at Felix and smiled in spite of herself, missing his silliness. She shook her head. "Always fishing for a compliment. Well, I won't disappoint you…so let me put your mind at ease. Even on your worst day Feliciano Salvatore, you're still the prettiest mofo of them all."

Felix beamed like a teenaged girl. "You're the only one who manages to stroke my ego without seeming to kiss my ass in the process. You have a very special gift, my dear."

Bonnie laughed out loud, lightly punching him in the arm. When she calmed down, Bonnie leaned heavily against the table and regarded him solemnly. "I've missed our talks. I've missed you." She said, bumping her knee against his.

"Me too. So how have you been, short stuff?" he asked just as solemnly.

Bonnie sighed, straightening up. "That's kind of hard to answer…I guess it all depends on the day. Some days I'm fine…I'm able to block him out of my thoughts and I'm good for days at a time to the point where I think that I'm getting better. But then something will remind me of him and then like that I'm a crying mess again. I feel so stupid Felix…I thought he loved me." She cried, not being able to stop herself from breaking down in front of him.

Felix was floored by her admission. Yeah what his brother did to Bonnie was fucked up on so many levels, but she had to know that Damon loved her above anyone else. Anyone could see that.

Felix placed his arm around her small shoulders and held her against his chest as she cried, not caring that she was wetting the front of his shirt with her tears.

"Bonnie, Damone loves you. I know he hurt you and I'm still mad as hell at him, but even I can see that he loves you above anyone else."

Bonnie pulled away from him, sniffling and wiping her tears away, wishing that she had some tissue.

"Felix, you don't understand. There are so many things you don't know about, so please just believe me when I say that he doesn't love me and I don't think he ever did."

Felix wanted to argue the point because Bonnie wasn't thinking rationally. He knew that she was hurt, but for her to make herself believe that his brother didn't love her was preposterous. "Bonnie…" Felix began.

But Bonnie cut him off, raising her hand. "Please Felix, let's just drop this. Talking about Damon hurts too much and I can't let myself get upset…it's not good for the…" she caught herself in time.

Felix waited for her to finish and when she didn't he looked at her intently. "It's not good for what?"

Bonnie sighed. She might as well tell him. "The baby. I'm pregnant, Felix."

Felix's eyes widened in shock, looking down at her belly before looking back at her. "What?" he said, stupidly.

Bonnie nodded her head. "I've been having all the symptoms."

Felix ran his hand through his hair. "So you haven't taken a pregnancy test then?"

"I know my body Felix…I'm pregnant."

"But maybe you're wrong. Maybe, it's just stress." He ventured.

Bonnie shook her head. "It's not Felix but if it will make you feel better, I'll stop by the pharmacy and buy a home pregnancy test after I leave here just to confirm it."

Felix got up from the table. "Then come on, let's go now."

Bonnie's eyes widen. "Felix, you can't come with me."

"And why the hell not?" he asked angrily, looking and sounding too much like Damon.

Bonnie was taken back by his outburst.

Felix ran a frustrated hand through his dark hair. "Bonnie, I'm not stupid. I noticed how you didn't answer me when I asked where you've been. Why don't you want me to know where you're staying?" He stated angrily.

Bonnie got up from the table and started to walk past him. "I'm not going to deal with you if you're going to act like him." She said, heatedly.

Felix rubbed his face. "Bonnie…wait…I'm sorry, okay." He said, going after her and stopping her.

Bonnie released a heavy breath and crossed her arms over her chest. Felix knew better than to touch her right now. She was angry with him. So Felix mimicked her stance, crossing his arms over his chest to make her aware that she was being defensive.

And after a few moments, Bonnie rolled her eyes and dropped her defensive pose.

Bonnie sighed, running a hand through her hair. "Felix, I just think it's best if you don't know where I'm staying, alright."

Felix uncrossed his arms, giving in. "Fine Bonnie, I won't push. I'm just happy that you're still here because we were all worried that you'd skipped town because Damone had so many people out looking for you, but no one could find you. He had people staking out your friends' homes and even your father place and when you didn't show up there Damone thought you were probably staying at the beach house, but when that didn't pan out either we all assumed you'd left the state."

Bonnie's mind glossed over everything that Felix said. Her mind only focused on that last piece of information.

Her brows furrowed. "Why would Damon think I was at the beach house?"

Felix shrugged. "I guess he figured that you'd go there as a last resort."

Bonnie could hardly believe this. "I thought he sold the beach house in Malibu."

Felix shook his head. "No. Why would he sell that prime piece of real estate in this fucked up market?"

A huge smile broke out on Bonnie's pretty face. "Oh my gawd, Felix, do you know what this means? I can live there!" she said excitedly, unconsciously touching her stomach.

Felix's face grew pensive. "I don't know about that Bonnie. I don't think you should be living by yourself. You're only seventeen."

The smile dropped from Bonnie's face. "Felix, I'm going to do this. I'm pregnant…it's not just me anymore…I have to think about my baby and I need a stable place to live. Please don't try to talk me out of doing this. Me moving into the beach house is the best solution because I can't go back to that house…I can't go back to him."

Felix didn't know what to do because the thought of Bonnie living all the way out in Malibu by herself didn't sit well with him. She was so young. Anything could happen. But he also knew Bonnie coming back to the house and having to deal with Damon was not such a good idea either because he could tell just by talking to her that she wasn't ready to deal with his brother. She wasn't strong enough yet. Everything was still too raw.

Bonnie took Felix's hand because he was silent for to long. "Felix, this is the only solution…please, have my back on this because I'm going to need your help."

Felix sighed. He kissed her hand. "Okay short stuff, we'll do this your way. But Bonnie, you do realize that you can't hide from my brother forever, especially now if you're pregnant. You're going to have to tell him."

Bonnie let go of his hand, crossing her arms over her chest. "I know that, but not right now. I need some time to get myself together, okay."

Felix hugged her because she looked so scared and vulnerable. He pulled back once the tension left Bonnie's body. "Hey, I brought you something. Come with me to my car."

Bonnie nodded her head and Felix walked her to his white Maserati. He opened his passenger side door and pulled out two huge black duffle bags, sitting them on the ground.

Bonnie quirked her brow. "What's all this?" she asked.

Felix smiled slyly. "Open them up and see for yourself."

Bonnie smiled and did as he said, squatting down to open up the bag closest to her. She squealed like a little girl when she saw the bag stuffed with her clothes, jeans, tees, shorts and her black, white, and pink pairs of chucks. He got all the stuff that she liked to wear and none of that designer shit that Damon had bought for her.

Bonnie stood to her feet and hugged him.

Felix chuckled. "When you called telling me to meet you that was the first thing I thought about, bringing you some clothes because all I could think about after you left was that you didn't take anything with you. I kept picturing you walking around having nothing to wear but that black dress and those spiked heels."

Bonnie squeezed him tighter. "You are the absolute best, do you know that Felix…the absolute best."

He pulled away from her after a moment, suddenly feeling embarrassed. "I had to look out for my girl." He said lightly chucking her under the chin.

Bonnie raised her brow. "So I'm your girl now?"

Felix actually blushed. "I-I didn't mean it like that. I just meant that …"

Bonnie cut him off. "Felix, relax, I was just messing with you. And just so you know, I think of you as my boy…ya know what I'm say'in." Bonnie said, making her voice sound decidedly urban.

Felix laughed because even though Bonnie was black, it sounded kind of wrong coming out of her mouth. Bonnie would never be mistaken for an a_round the way girl _from the hood.

"You need to start watching more BET because your urban vernacular needs some work." He teased.

Bonnie shoved him. "You're one to talk!"

Felix squatted down and zipped up her bag then picked both bags up. "Where are you parked?"

Bonnie showed Felix to her car and he placed both duffle bags inside her trunk. "So when do you plan to move into the beach house?" he asked.

"Tonight." Bonnie said, closing her trunk and locking it.

Bonnie could see the hesitancy in Felix's eyes and stopped him before he could say anything more to try to dissuade her. "Felix, we've already discussed this. This is my decision and I need for you to accept it. I'll be okay."

Felix nodded his head because after all what else could he do.

* * *

><p>For some reason, Bonnie felt guilty about leaving Dean. She didn't know why because she'd told him that once she figured out what to do she'd be leaving. So now that she had a plan, it was time for her to go. So to soften the blow and to thank him for letting her stay at his place, Bonnie fixed Dean one last meal. She made him a thick, juicy medium rare steak just like he liked it with some homemade onion rings and sautéed mushrooms.<p>

Thanks to the Food Network website, Bonnie was becoming quite the little cook.

They were in the middle of having dinner when Bonnie told him. "I've found a place to stay and I'm leaving tonight."

Dean stopped eating, suddenly losing his appetite. He tried to keep his voice normal. "Why are you leaving so soon?" he asked.

Bonnie pushed her plate away. "Dean, it's time for me to leave. And I think it's best I leave now before Damon finds out, don't you think?"

Dean's face hardened. "I don't give a fuck...let the motherfucker find out!"

Bonnie tensed at his outburst. "Dean, I don't want any trouble. It's best that I leave now. I couldn't take it if…if…it's just better for everyone this way. Please try to understand."

Bonnie had already packed up all of her stuff and put everything in her car before Dean came back from his therapy session because she had anticipated how awkward it would be once she told him that she would be leaving.

Bonnie tried to take his hand, but Dean moved out of her reach; it stung but she didn't say anything. "Thank you for allowing me to stay here Dean…I don't know what I would have done if it wasn't for you."

Dean's face was like stone, his eyes cold.

Bonnie could see him putting up his walls. "Dean please don't…"

He cut her off. "So where will you be staying?"

Bonnie lowered her eyes to the table. "I think it's best if you don't know."

Dean's jaw ticked.

Bonnie got up from the table and hugged his neck. Dean held himself stiffly in her arms. "I know that I put you in an impossible situation, and that's exactly why I need to go now before things get out of hand. Thank you for everything Dean…if it wasn't for you…" Bonnie trailed off. "…I won't forget what you've done for me…I owe you."

Dean finally hugged her back and Bonnie sighed in relief because she didn't want to lose him as a friend. "You don't owe me anything. I was happy to help you out. If anything I owe you. For these past few weeks, I've been eating like a king." He teased.

Bonnie chuckled, pulling back. "Just so you know, I didn't leave you hanging. I have a week's worth of frozen dinners that I made for you. All you have to do is pop the dish of your choice into the oven until it's done and dinner is served. No other instructions are required."

Damn, he was going to miss her.

* * *

><p>Bonnie arrived at the beach house a little after ten o'clock at night. She left her stuff in the car, deciding to wait until the morning to bring everything in. She unlocked the door and stepped inside of the house, turning on the lights and punching in the security code so the alarm wouldn't go off.<p>

Bonnie looked around and saw that Damon had covered all the furniture with big white sheets to keep the dust away, making the clean up very easy for her, but she would tackle all of that tomorrow.

Bonnie made her way to the sliding glass door and opened it, stepping out onto the deck. The smell and the sound of the ocean soothed her immediately. Bonnie inhaled deeply and slowly released her breath, rubbing her stomach. "Little baby we're home."


	66. My Brother's Keeper?

**AN: You guys don't hate me for this but I'm kind of over this fic. And it's my own damn fault because I was trying to test myself to see how long I could keep the story going, but now I'm ready to move on to something else, but I can't because I've never been one to start a new fic when I still have one in progress. But don't worry, I'm going to finish this fic because I owe it to all the loyal readers who've been there since the beginning. **

**So I guess this is sort of a notice that Playing with Fire will be coming to an end soon. I'm going to try to wrap it up in the next five chapters…but don't hold me to that. We'll just have to wait and see. And I feel like such a jerk. I didn't know that I could get tired of my own story…now I can see you getting tired of my story...that's understandable, but I'm the fucking writer that's not supposed to happen, right? **

**Well anyway, just so you know the other day I got a really great idea for another BAMON story. It is different and I'm really excited about it. To give you a tidbit of what's to come, you've never seen Damon Salvatore like this. I don't think anyone has ever written a BAMON story like this, but maybe they have and I've just never come across it. You guys can let me know once you've read the first chapter. But let me shut up because I'm getting ahead of myself. This fic is only an idea in my head as of now and who's to say that you guys will even dig it. Well anyhoo, I have to finish this fic first before I can even think about getting started on the next.**

**I do not own anything in regards to the Vampire Diaries**

It was so weird being back at the beach house, especially with Damon not there. It didn't feel right being there without him. To be honest, it hurt because her best memories of them together was in this house. But regardless, Bonnie managed to settle in rather quickly, taking the sheets off the furniture and running a sweeper over the hardwood floors, which was the only real clean up that needed to be done. And it wasn't long before Mason showed up on her deck, knocking on the sliding glass door like the police, wondering what the hell she was doing there all by herself. Apparently, coming back under the cloak of darkness still managed to draw some nosily eyes and before Bonnie could even think of what to tell people there was Mason asking fifty-eleven questions.

At first, Bonnie was shocked seeing him at her door so early in the morning that it took a moment for it to register that it was him standing on the deck looking like some tall, well-muscled surfer dude, practically filling up the space inside of the door frame.

Some things had changed since Bonnie had been in Santa Barbara. Mason was now living with Katherine. Bonnie's mouth dropped open when he told her this surprising news. She didn't know that things had gotten so serious between them because according to Damon, Mason and Katherine were just hooking up. But obviously it had blossomed into something more. Who knew, especially when it came to those two. It was such an unlikely, random pairing.

But once Mason was done catching her up on everything that was going on in his life he was ready to hear why she was back and without Damon no less. He had heard about her losing the baby and having amnesia for a short time so he was curious to know where the hell Damon was and why he let her come back to Malibu by herself. So Bonnie gave him the bare facts in an emotionless voice, though she left out the news about her being pregnant again. And though Bonnie tried to sound unaffected by the whole situation, Mason wasn't fooled. He could see that she was hurt.

The morning seemed to fly by as Mason sat there while Bonnie fixed them breakfast, courtesy of him. Mason was lazy when it came to things like cooking and cleaning even though he knew how to do both marginally well. So when he discovered that Bonnie had no food in the house, Mason jogged back down to Katherine's house and got some items out of her refrigerator and brought them back to Bonnie so that she could fix them breakfast. Of course, Mason would have never done this had Katherine been at home but thankfully she was at work so Mason could do whatever the hell he liked which he often did when his very bitchy, yet incredibly hot girlfriend was away.

So there Mason sat at the island and watched as Bonnie prepared some bacon, eggs, and toast.

"You know Bonnie, it's only a matter of time before someone tells Damon you're here. Malibu is not that big of a community and people talk." he said, drinking a glass of orange juice spiked with vodka though Bonnie didn't know that, as she scrambled the eggs.

Bonnie sighed. "I know, and when he shows up I'll deal with it, but until then I'm not going to worry about it." she said.

Mason paused in drinking his screwdriver and placed the glass back down, furrowing his brow. "So that's your plan...you're just going to wait for him to show up and then what?"

Bonnie turned her head to look at him. "I repeat, I'll worry about it when it happens." She deadpanned.

Bonnie turned off the stove and put the eggs onto the huge platter with the bacon and toast and sat it down on the island. It took Mason no time fixing his plate, practically grabbing all the bacon and leaving Bonnie only a few strips. She couldn't believe it. He just left her three measly strips of bacon. Bonnie stood there with a scowl on her pretty face. Mason finally looked up at her and realized his gluttonous action, so he put back a couple of strips. Bonnie rolled her eyes and fixed her plate, sitting down next to him.

They began eating, both silent as they enjoyed their breakfast, until Mason slowed down long enough to speak. "Bonnie, I consider you my friend so as a friend I have to tell you that I think you're going about this all wrong."

Bonnie stopped eating and looked at him. "How so?"

He looked at her seriously. "Sunshine, Damon is not some high school boy...he's your husband...sweetie, you are in a marriage so that makes you an adult, but the way you are handling this is like a kid. You can't run away from your problems Bonnie...you have to face them head on. That's the only way you'll ever be able to move forward." He said gently as possible.

Bonnie didn't understand why he and Felix were telling her that she was in essence behaving immaturely for leaving Damon by describing her actions as running away. Why couldn't they see that she had to get away from him in order to keep her sanity? Being with Damon was costing her too much. He was too...everything. How was she supposed to handle being with someone as intense as Damon. Hell, sometimes she could bearly even handle having sex with him, let alone trying to deal with all of the emotional baggage he had stemming from his relationship with Elena and add to that having to constantly adjust to his ever changing personality and temperament; she never knew how he'd act from one minute to the next and now he was cheating on her too. She was only seventeen; she could only take so much. Dating guys like Stefan hadn't prepared her for being in a relationship with Damon; it really was like going from zero to sixty with no amount of time to adapt to the sudden change in velocity. Every day with Damon had made Bonnie lose a little bit of herself, though she didn't realize that until now. She was no longer the same girl she was when she met him. Loving Damon had stripped her down, leaving her bare and vulnerable. And the fact that he didn't love her made everything ten times worse.

Making the decision to leave him was a matter of self preservation. Why couldn't anyone see that?

Bonnie turned away and looked down at her plate. She wasn't hungry anymore. This conversation had ruined her appetite. "I know that Mason, but I just can't deal with Damon right now. And I know that eventually I'll have to, but for right now I'm okay with being a coward."

Mason took her hand and squeezed it. "Bonnie, you're not a coward and for the record I think what Damon did was fucked up...you didn't deserve it and I'm sorry."

Bonnie looked at him quizzically. "Why are you apologizing?"

Mason shrugged his big shoulders. "I don't know...it just seemed like the right thing to say."

Bonnie looked at his sincere face for a moment more and then burst into laughter. Even when Mason was trying to be earnest, he still managed to be a trip.

Mason chuckled even though he didn't know what was so funny, but he was just happy that she was laughing. It was a start.

After breakfast was done and before Mason could make a get away because he was known for leaving rather quickly once his belly was full, Bonnie made him bring in all her stuff from the car, which really wasn't that much but of course Mason had to be a wise guy by telling Bonnie that he didn't come over there to be her hired hand and that if she was going to work him then at least she could pay him for his services and had the nerve to hold out his hand for the money. Bonnie slapped the palm of his hand, giving him some five and practically pushed him to the door untill he was standing outside on the deck and proceeded to slide the glass door shut and lock it in his face. And just when he was about to give her the finger, Bonnie quickly closed the heavy curtain on him. She laughed when she heard him yell that he was going to take her ass to court and sue the hell out of her. Mason walked away with a smile on his handsome face. That was the second time he got her to laugh. He really was the _best friend ever!_

Bonnie took a nap. It had been a long morning.

* * *

><p>Bonnie woke up toward the middle of the afternoon and took a shower and got dressed, putting on her favorite pair of worn Levi jeans that were ripped at the knees and a UCLA sweatshirt that Felix had bought for her as a joke after she told him the real story of how she and Damon met. She stood in front of the bathroom mirror and put her hair up in a messy knot because her only plan for the day was to go to the grocery store. As she was doing her hair, Bonnie realized that she was going to have to call and make an appointment with her doctor and get set up with prenatal care. She bit her lip as she thought about this. Bonnie was on Damon's insurance so eventually he would get a statement in the mail for the doctor visit and know that she was pregnant.<p>

It couldn't be helped, she was going to have to tell Damon about the pregnancy and soon.

She wasn't ready to see him yet, but she would have to because her baby's health was more important than the hurt and betrayal that she was feeling. Bonnie wanted this baby and if having to confront Damon was what she had to do then she would do it without question.

* * *

><p>It didn't take long grocery shopping, and Bonnie was back home in no time. She put everything away and decided to take a walk on the beach before she fixed dinner. The sand felt good underneath her toes as she walked and she breathed in the fresh ocean air. Bonnie walked the length of the beach and doubled back. When she was coming upon Katherine's house, Bonnie noticed Mason on the deck and waved to him. He stood up and leaned against the rail.<p>

"Hey, you got any food yet!" he yelled down to her.

Bonnie shielded her eyes from the glare of the sun. "Yeah, I just got back from the store!" she yelled back.

"You want to fire up the grill and barbecue something?" he asked.

Bonnie had no intention of going to a barbeque at Katherine's house and was about to say no when he interrupted her thoughts.

"We'll do it at your place. Katherine is working late so we can keep each other company!"

After hearing this, Bonnie nodded her head. "Okay, come over when you're ready!"

Mason gave her a thumbs up and disappeared into the house. Bonnie walked back to her house.

* * *

><p>Bonnie left the sliding glass door unlocked and went into the kitchen deciding what to barbecue when Mason showed up a few minutes later with only a twelve pack of beer in his hands. Bonnie rolled her eyes as she set out a small pack of ground beef on the counter.<p>

"Are you serious Mason…what do you need a twelve pack of beer for…it's only us?"

Mason put the whole twelve pack into the refrigerator freezer because he liked his beer ice cold. "What are you talking about Sunshine, a twelve pack is perfect…six for you and six for me." He said, winking at her.

Bonnie got a bowl down from the cabinet, along with some spices to season the ground beef for the burgers. "I'm not drinking Mason." She told him.

Mason came up beside her and leaned on the counter. "Oh come on Sunshine, I've seen you drink before…it's not like 5.0 is going to come busting down the door and arrest you for underage drinking or me for supplying you with a little bit of booze. It's just beer and besides you're in the privacy of your own home, live a little."

Bonnie shook her head, dumping the ground beef into the bowl and adding the seasoning. She decided not to tell him about the baby; it was bad enough that Felix even knew before Damon. "Sorry my friend, but I'm not in the mood to drink. Can you please go fire up the grill while I make the patties for the burgers?" she asked him as a way of putting an end to the conversation.

Mason sighed, grabbing a beer out of the freezer. "You're no fun Sunshine, but don't worry it won't go to waste. Drinking your half of the beer for you is the least I can do, I believe in going the extra mile for my friends. I will gladly do you this favor. After all, what are friends for."

Bonnie chuckled, shaking her head as he walked out onto the deck to light the grill. Mason was a trip and a half.

In ten minutes, the burgers were on the grill and Bonnie and Mason were chilling, sitting out on the deck talking.

"So why didn't you go to work today Mason...you taking a sick day?" Bonnie asked, taking a sip of her apple juice.

Mason took a swig of his beer before answering. "I quit." he told her.

Bonnie's eyes widened, she was about to ask why when he cut in not done.

Mason smacked his lips, shrugging his shoulders. "That's a lie…I got fired." he confessed.

Bonnie sat forward in her chair. "What…why…what happened?"

Mason brought his beer to his lips and took another swallow, thinking about how badly he'd fucked up. "I lost an important client, costing the bank a lot of money and because I didn't have Damon there to do damage control, my boss fired my ass."

Bonnie sat there for a moment in silence. What did Damon have to do with anything? She wanted to know so she asked. "So you're saying if Damon had been there, your boss wouldn't have fired you?"

Mason nodded his head. "Yeah…Damon always had my back at the office and I know if he was still working there that asshole of a boss wouldn't have fired me."

Bonnie was about to respond when the doorbell rang. She froze, looking at Mason. He saw the look of trepidation on her face and got up. "I'll answer it." He told her.

Bonnie grabbed his hand, shaking her head. "No, I got it." She said, getting up.

Bonnie walked into the house, her heart beating fast. No one knew she was here so who the hell could be knocking on the door? She took a deep breath when her hand touched the knob not realizing that Mason was right behind her. Bonnie opened the door and screamed in surprise. It was Felix! She practically launched herself into his arms. "Felix! Oh my gawd, what are you doing here?" she asked, happily.

Felix smiled, hugging her back but his smiled faded when his pretty gray eyes lifted to Mason. "What does it look like…I came to see you." He said, pulling back to look at her.

Bonnie was still smiling as she motioned him in with her hand. "Come in, come in…I can't believe you're here."

Felix bent down and picked up his bag.

Bonnie placed her hands on her hips. "What's the bag for…you going somewhere?" She asked playfully.

Felix walked into the house, shutting the door behind him. "Yeah, here." He said, looking down at her. "I felt like getting away and decided to come down and spend a couple of days with you."

Felix didn't like the idea of Bonnie living by herself. It felt wrong and stupid like they were just begging for trouble. He was worried about her and by the look of things he wasn't being dramatic. Who the fuck was this guy and why was he here with Bonnie? he thought as he took in Mason once again.

Bonnie followed Felix's gaze. Oh shit, she'd forgotten all about Mason. Bonnie slapped herself on the forehead. "I'm such a moron. Felix, this is my friend Mason. Mason, this is Felix, Damon's little brother."

From the moment Mason saw Felix he knew he had to be related to Damon because he looked just like him, only the eyes were different. Damn, Mason didn't think any man could be prettier than Damon; he was wrong. "Hey man, nice to meet you." Mason said, shaking Felix's hand.

"You too. So how do you know Bonnie?" Felix asked.

Mason raised his brow, not liking Felix's tone. "I'm friends with your brother. I met her through him and now we're the best of buddies." he said, putting his arm around Bonnie's small shoulders and hugging her to him.

Felix nodded his head rather stiffly. He looked to Bonnie. "Where can I put my bag, short stuff?" he asked.

Bonnie pulled away from Mason. "Come on I'll show you to one of the guest bedrooms."

Felix looked around his brother's home as Bonnie lead him to his room when she suddenly stopped and turned back to look back at Mason. "Hey, don't forget about the burgers." She said.

Mason was glad she said something because he'd already forgotten. He quickly made his way out onto the deck to check out the damage.

Bonnie showed Felix to his room and he sat his bag down on the hardwood floor. He took off his jacket and threw it on the bed. "So that guy is friends with Damon, huh?" he asked, looking at her.

Bonnie crossed her arms over her chest. There were times when Felix and Damon could be fucking twins. Right now, Felix looked just like Damon as he stood there looking at her with an accusing expression on his pretty face as well as a clipped tone to his voice.

"Yes." Bonnie said rather curtly and stopped herself from tapping her foot on the floor. "Is there a problem Felix?"

Felix could see that he'd made Bonnie defensive so he fix his face and softened his voice. "No, there's no problem. I was just curious as to why he was here when my brother is not?"

Bonnie could feel herself getting angry and tried to squash it. She took a deep breath. "Felix, as I said when I introduced you to him, Mason is my friend too. He lives two houses down on the beach. He came over to have dinner and keep me company because his girlfriend, who he lives with FYI, is at work. We are friends and that's all. Your brother is the only cheater between the two of us so don't look at me like that. It's insulting."

Felix sighed and ran a hand through his dark hair. "I didn't mean to come off like I was accusing you of something…it's just I care about you Bonnie and I don't want anything bad to happen to you."

Bonnie let go of her anger after hearing the sincerity in his voice. "I know." She said, walking to stand directly in front of him, taking his hand. "And I care about you too. I'm not stupid Felix, Mason is my friend and he is a good guy. And even after what Damon did to me, I would never disrespect him by bring another man into his home. That's not the kind of person I am."

Felix squeezed her hand. "I know that short stuff. I'm sorry for acting like a dick."

Bonnie lightly chucked him under the chin like he was so fond of doing to her. "You're a Salvatore...you can't help it. It's in your genes." She teased.

Felix chuckled.

Bonnie let go of his hand. "When you are done putting your things away, come out onto the deck. We are grilling some burgers and Mason has like a twelve pack of Budweiser in freezer that you can help him drink. I think once you get to know Mason the two of you are going to be friends." she predicted.

Felix made no comment to this. Instead, he picked up his bag and placed it on the bed. "Give me a few minutes and I'll be right out."

Bonnie nodded her head and walked out of the room. Felix watched her go and shook his head while sighing, not realizing that he looked exactly like his mother in that moment.

* * *

><p>Damon stood under the warm spray of the shower and wiped the water from his eyes. It was a few days before Christmas and he still hadn't found Bonnie. He felt like he was in a bad dream and couldn't wake up from the nightmare. Never would he have imagined it would be this fucking hard to find her. Why was she doing this to him? Yeah he knew that he fucked up, but enough was enough already. Fine…he got it…what he did was wrong. He cheated on her.<p>

But how was he supposed to fix it if she wouldn't see him?

He missed her so much that it was unbearable. What the hell was he thinking bringing Andie into their bedroom and letting her go down on him? And what was fucked up about the whole situation was that he wasn't even attracted to Andie! He didn't want nothing to do with her. In fact, Damon hadn't wanted another woman since meeting Bonnie. It was a stupid, careless mistake that cost him everything. He wanted another chance to make things right with Bonnie. He loved her so much. Damon realized that his life was nothing without her.

Damon got out of the shower and dried off, wrapping a towel around his waist. He walked into the bedroom and for the first time noticed the door to Bonnie's walk in closet was slightly ajar. Damon walked across the room to the closet and turned on the light, looking around. Everything looked normal, nothing was out of place but then he noticed the shelf where Bonnie kept her jeans neatly folded was totally empty. What the fuck? He quickly scanned the closet and noticed a whole rack of empty hangers just hanging there bare. What the fuck was going on? Who the hell had come into Bonnie's closet and taken her clothes and why?

And then it occurred to him. Only one person could have done this.

"Felix." Damon seethed.

He'd known where she was all along and never said a word.

Damon saw red.


	67. No Place Like Home

**AN: Hey guys, I came back from out of town to find TWO updates for Think Twice and one for Dormiente waiting for me and they both were off the hook! I freaked the fuck out when Bonnie realized that it was dark eyes in the bed with her and not blue eyes...I actually screamed! And then in the next chapter the Damons had a knock out, drag out fight and blue eyes lost a tooth, lol…it was so good. And then in Dormiente, Bonnie and Damon finally made love and it was so beautifully written. Best BAMON Love Scene Ever! But anyway, you can thank the writers of these two excellent fics because they inspired me to write today and update my own little fic. Because as you all know I'm ready to wrap this story up so my inspiration has been very lacking because I've lost interest. I honestly didn't know that you could lose interest in your own work. I just hope that it doesn't show in my writing and if it does I apologize. So I will only update when inspiration hits me so that I won't end this story on a disappointing note. Enjoy…I hope. **

**I do not own anything in regards to the Vampire Diaries**

Bonnie was jolted awake from out of her sleep by a loud noise; it sounded like something had crashed to the floor. She sat up in bed and rubbed the sleep from her eyes, confused not knowing if she had dreamed it or not until another loud crash followed seconds later causing Bonnie to jump out of bed to see what was going on, not bothering to put on her robe as she yanked opened her bedroom door and ran out into the hall towards the living room. What Bonnie saw made her stop cold. There was Felix laid sprawled, flat on his back, on the living room floor with a very furious looking Damon standing over him with his hands balled up, like he was just waiting for Felix to get back up so that he could knock him back down again.

Bonnie didn't think as she ran to Felix's side trying to help him sit up, noticing for the first time that he was bleeding from his mouth.

Bonnie gasped as she touched his now marred, pretty face and Felix winced when her thumb accidently slid over the open cut on his lip. Bonnie's green eyes blazed with anger as she looked up at Damon. "What is wrong with you…he's your brother!"

Damon's gorgeous face was a cold mask of fury as he just stood there watching _his _wife cradle his brother's head in her slender, small hands and look up at him like he was a fucking intruder in his own home. Damon sneered as his blue eyes took in how good his brother and Bonnie looked together. They looked like the perfect little couple, both ridiculously beautiful and young to gaze upon with Bonnie wearing her cute little two piece yellow sleepwear set which consisted of a tank top and matching boy shorts while his brother wore nothing but a pair of jeans, flaunting his impressive physique with abs that rivaled his own, Damon thought sulkily. Felix and Bonnie looked like they belonged on some fucking Ralph Lauren billboard, modeling jeans and sleepwear.

Watching them together like this with Bonnie practically clutching Felix to her bosom made Damon insane and it was taking everything in him to not yank her away from him…brother or no brother.

Felix could see that his brother was getting incensed by the second as Bonnie touched him so Felix gently moved Bonnie's worried hands from his face and tried to stand to his feet. When Bonnie tried to help him up, Felix shrewdly ignored her assistance, leaning heavily against the leather sofa for support. When Damon made a move towards Felix, Bonnie stepped in front of him.

And Damon read all the wrong things into that one small action, making the sneer on his face turn downright menacing. He got in Bonnie's face. "So this is how you get back at me by fucking my brother!"

Bonnie's entire body went rigid. It felt like he'd just slapped her.

Damon had the innate ability to wound her so deeply with his words and accusations, cutting into her until she was oozing blood out of every pore. For him to accuse her of sleeping with Felix...his brother...just showed how lowly he thought of her which only solidified what she'd known since the night she caught him cheating on her in their bedroom with Andie Starr. Damon didn't love her.

Bonnie swallowed the hurt that tried to bubble up to the surface. She should be used to this by now, but somehow she wasn't, and Bonnie didn't think she'd ever get used to the hurtful things Damon said to her.

Felix saw when Bonnie's spine stiffed, making his brother's ugly accusation that much more rage inducing. Damon couldn't possibly be this motherfucking stupid.

"Brother, you go too far." Felix said, as he walked around Bonnie and got in Damon's face.

Bonnie's heart began to pound in her chest. "Felix, it's okay." She said from behind him. She didn't want to see them fight. Dean was way bigger than Felix and Damon had no trouble kicking his ass.

Felix shook his head. "No short stuff…it's not okay." He said, not looking at her. His gray eyes remained locked to his big brother. "Damone, you know that I…that she…that we... would never do something like that to you. Brother, you're the one who trashed your marriage, not her." He said, pointing to Bonnie. "You have no one to blame for this mess but yourself…so stop throwing bogus accusations at her to ease your guilty conscience because you're the only cheater here."

Damon couldn't take the truth so he lashed out at Felix, punching him in the face, but Felix was ready this time; he was expecting it, so he braced himself for the punch thereby not losing his balance and falling to the floor like Damon had expected him to. So when Damon left himself wide open, Felix gave him a swift punch to the gut. Damon bent forward grabbing his stomach and Felix took full advantage and punched Damon in his face, connecting hard to his left jaw, knocking Damon to the floor. Benito taught him that a knock out didn't mean shit if the fucker wasn't unconscious.

So Felix was just about to knock his older brother's lights out when Bonnie distracted him by screaming for him to stop. Felix hesitated for a split second and that was all Damon needed to turn the tables and he sweeped Felix's legs right out from under him, jumping on top of him when he fell to the floor, punching him in the face.

Bonnie screamed NO realizing that she'd just given Damon the upper hand knowing that he was really going to hurt Felix now like he did Dean, so she foolishly rushed over to the fighting brothers and tried to get Damon off of Felix by grabbing his arm, but Damon, not realizing his own strength pushed her away too forcefully and Bonnie went tumbling backwards.

Felix saw everything happen in slow motion and when Bonnie hit the floor, his heart stopped beating and he practically threw Damon off of him so that he could get to Bonnie. Felix crawled to her small, still form lying on the floor. "What have you done? Damone, what have you done?!" he yelled, looking up accusingly at his brother.

Damon didn't know what to think. One minute he and Felix were fighting and the next Bonnie was lying on the floor not moving. He ran a shaky hand through his dark hair not understanding what just happened.

"Call the fucking ambulance!" Felix screamed at him, breaking Damon out of his stupor.

Damon walked over to Bonnie and kneeled down beside her, touching her face trying to get her to wake up. Felix pushed him away. "Damone, call the fucking ambulance NOW…she's pregnant!" He yelled in Italian.

* * *

><p>The two Salvatore brothers frantically paced the waiting area of the emergency room, anxious for news on Bonnie and the baby. Damon didn't know what to do with himself. He couldn't believe that Bonnie was pregnant. Why didn't she tell him? He was dying on the inside knowing that if anything happened to either one of them that it would be all his fault. Everything was his fault. He couldn't believe that this was happening to him and Bonnie again. Damon knew that he wasn't shit, but Bonnie didn't deserve this; she couldn't lose another baby…it would kill her. As he walked the hospital floor, Damon didn't realize that he was praying for his family to be okay.<p>

* * *

><p>"Mr. Salvatore."<p>

Damon and Felix froze as the tall, silver haired doctor walked up to them. "Please tell me that the both of them are okay." Damon pleaded.

The doctor nodded his head. "They are Mr. Salvatore." He said.

Damon almost collapsed with relief. They were okay; his family was okay.

But before Damon could totally relax the doctor hit him with more news. "But Mr. Salvatore because your wife suffered a miscarriage not too long ago we are going to have to monitor this pregnancy very closely. I'm not going to put her on strict bed rest, but she is going to have to take it easy for the next few months. So your job for is to wait on her hand and foot until this baby is safely delivered. If you ask me I think you're getting the shorter end of the stick." He chuckled, trying unsuccessfully to make a joke to lighten the mood.

When Damon didn't respond with a chuckle of his own or even a smile the doctor cleared his throat becoming serious again. "Umm, we are going to keep her for a couple of days just to make sure the baby is okay and if everything checks out she can come home." He informed them.

Damon nodded his head. "Can I see her now?" he asked hopefully.

The doctor nodded. "Yes as a matter of fact you can. She's been asking for you since she gained consciousness."

Damon looked at the doctor in surprise. He couldn't believe it; Bonnie was asking for him even after everything that happened.

"It's funny…you don't look like a Felix." The doctor said to Damon.

Damon's eyes widened. "What?"

The doctor furrowed his brow not understanding Damon's reaction. "I said that you don't look like a Felix." He repeated.

Damon cleared his throat. "That's because I'm not, my name is Damon…this is Felix." He said, gesturing to his brother.

The doctor didn't say anything else, preferring to keep his mouth shut. He looked at Felix. "Follow me, I'll show you to her room."

Felix didn't say anything to Damon as he walked past him.

* * *

><p>Bonnie came home two days later just as the doctor promised. The doctor explained to her that she was going to have to take things easy for the next few months; that meant not only taking care of herself physically, but mentally and emotionally as well. She couldn't allow herself to get upset.<p>

And in an effort to not upset Bonnie, Damon allowed Felix to bring her home from the hospital and he stayed behind, opting to cook her dinner instead and have it ready and waiting for her once she walked through the door. He hadn't cook for Bonnie in a long time and he didn't realize how much he missed doing it. It felt good, like old times.

A couple of hours later, Bonnie and Felix walked into the house, carrying with them some Mexican takeout. So Damon's eggplant parmesan, salad, and garlic bread went untouched, and he felt like an outsider as he watched Bonnie and Felix eat their food out on the deck with Felix running back and forth to the kitchen whether it was to get Bonnie something to drink or warming up the queso dip in the microwave because she liked it piping hot.

But Damon would be damned if he was going to let his little brother take his place. He was Bonnie's husband and the father of their child. If anyone was an outsider there, it was Felix. Damon opened a bottle of red wine, pouring him a generous glass and walked out onto the deck, sitting down at the table. He saw Bonnie tense, but he ignored it.

"So Feliciano, when do you plan to go home?" Damon asked.

Felix looked up from his food, his gray eyes going to Bonnie, who had stopped eating, before they settled on Damon. "I've decided to stay here with Bonnie."

Damon's hand stilled in the process of bringing the wine glass to his mouth and after a second he put it down on the table. He tried to keep his voice level. "Felix, someone needs to be in Santa Barbara with mamma."

Felix raised his brow. "You're there brother."

Damon sat forward in his seat, regarding Felix intently. "_Little brother_, Bonnie is my wife and it's my baby that she's carrying so I'll stay here with _my family_ while you go back to Santa Barbara and take care of mamma."

Bonnie swallowed hard at this. There was a part of her that was expecting Damon to claim that the baby wasn't his.

Felix held Damon's glare with one of his own. "Damone, we both know that mamma is more than capable of taking care of herself."

Damon tried not to grit his teeth. "True, but that is not the point. You need to go home. I will take care of my wife and child."

"Why?" Bonnie asked, interrupting the conversation, not able to keep silent any more as she looked at him.

"Excuse me?" Damon asked, not understanding what she was asking.

Bonnie looked him dead in the eyes. "Why do you want to take care of us? Everything you care about is back in Santa Barbara…your job working for your family…Andie." She said, swallowing hard.

Everything had happened so fast, getting out of control that he and Bonnie had yet to talk about what happened between them. But he damn sure wasn't going to have this talk in front of his brother. "I'm staring at everything I care about. There's nothing for me in Santa Barbara. Everything I want is right here."

Bonnie scoffed, shaking her head. "You're so full of shit. I'm tired…I'm going to go take a nap." She said, getting up and taking her food and drink inside of the house with her.

He didn't try to stop her. They would talk soon enough.

Damon looked back at Felix. "You need to go."

Felix glared at his brother. "You've got some fucking nerve, you know that! You have done nothing but hurt Bonnie and now you just want to swoop back into her life like nothing ever happened…well I hate to break it to you brother but it doesn't work like that!"

"She's my wife Felix!" Damon gritted out lowly. "You have no right to interfere with my family. You want a fucking wife and kid so badly then go out and get your own! Bonnie is mine!" he seethed.

"She's not some fucking toy Damone!" Felix shot back.

Damon rolled his eyes, looking away from his brother and at the ocean. "I'm finished talking brother… you're leaving tonight and that's final. Tell mamma that I'll call her soon."

* * *

><p>Felix left Malibu that night, going back home to Santa Barbara. Bonnie tried not to cry when he told her that he was leaving. He stayed held up with Bonnie in her room, watching movies with her for the rest of the day and before it got too late, Damon knocked on the bedroom door, telling Felix that it was time for him to get going. Bonnie saw him to his car and hugged him one last time, almost clutching at him. She stood there until his back lights disappeared around the corner.<p>

Bonnie walked back to the house to find Damon standing in the doorway. He moved to the side to let her in and when she went to walk past him, Damon stopped her by lightly grabbing her arm.

"I meant what I said Bonnie. Everything I want is right here, under this roof."

Bonnie looked at him unflinchingly. "Your words mean nothing to me. Now let me go."

Silence.

Damon released her from his grasp.

Bonnie didn't look back as she went into her bedroom and locked the door behind her.

A few hours later, Damon was ready for bed and without even thinking twice he went to their bedroom, only to find the door locked against him.

He backed away from the door and crossed the hall to the bedroom Felix had occupied and quietly shut the door behind him. Damon was finally home, but things were far from okay.


	68. Merry Christmas Baby

**I do not own anything in regards to the Vampire Diaries**

Bonnie tossed and turned throughout the night not being able to fall asleep to save her life. Her mind just couldn't seem to let go and settle down to allow her to rest. Damon slept just across the hall in the guest bedroom and even that was too close for comfort. She'd heard him when he'd tried to open her bedroom door and was surprised when he didn't have a major fit over it being locked. But what Bonnie couldn't believe was his nerve. What made him think that it was okay for him to share her bed? It was mind boggling.

After a while Bonnie gave up on trying to sleep. She checked the clock and saw that it was a quarter to three in the morning, so she sat up in bed grabbing the remote control off the night stand and turned on the television.

After an hour of watching some old black and white movie, Bonnie's stomach growled. She smiled as she rubbed her tummy. "You hungry baby?" she asked, looking down at her stomach as she got off the bed. "I'm hungry too…we didn't eat that much for dinner because our appetite got spoiled." She said, switching off the TV and opening the bedroom door to go to the kitchen.

Bonnie stood in front of the refrigerator looking for her Mexican food to warm up in the microwave when she remembered that Felix had polished it off when they were watching "Sling Blade". Shit.

"Well baby, it looks like your greedy Uncle Felix ate up our dinner, so we need to find something else to eat."

Bonnie searched the refrigerator for something good to eat and found the eggplant parmesan and salad that Damon had made earlier. She sighed as she placed the plastic containers on the granite countertop and grabbed a plate out of the cabinet. She placed some eggplant parmesan on her plate when she remembered that he'd also made some garlic bread. Bonnie went back to the refrigerator and found the garlic bread wrapped in foil, placing one on her plate and put it in the microwave. When the microwave beeped she took out the plate and put some salad on it. When she was done, Bonnie put everything back into the refrigerator and grabbed the salad dressing out of the door. She picked up her plate and sat down at the kitchen table.

Even nuked in the microwave, the eggplant parmesan tasted divine, making Bonnie's mouth hurt as she chewed the first bite. She was twisting the cap off the salad dressing when she heard Damon walk into the kitchen. Bonnie didn't look up, but continued to pour the dressing onto her salad before putting the cap back on the bottle. Bonnie could see out the corner of her eye that he was looking in the refrigerator. She hoped that Damon would get what he wanted and then leave, but of course he didn't. Damon sat down at the table and placed a glass of apple juice beside her plate. Bonnie continued to eat in spite of him sitting there, to hungry to allow his presence to spoil her appetite again.

Damon's eyes greedily ate up Bonnie, devouring her as she sat there eating with her eyes downcast and trained on her plate. He'd been deprived of Bonnie for weeks, so this was the first time that he got a chance to really take his time and look his fill of her. She looked like a pretty doll sitting there with her hair up in a knot and her flawless toffee skin looking so incredibly soft and beautiful against the blue sleepwear she wore. And even though he couldn't see her gorgeous legs because they were hidden under the table, he could picture what they looked like in the cute little boy shorts she was so fond of wearing to bed. And Damon would bet that she was also barefoot because for some reason she never wore shoes of any kind when she was in this house, maybe it was because they were on the beach. Who knew, though she didn't walk around barefoot in Santa Barbara.

Damon just sat there soaking Bonnie in. He couldn't take his eyes off her.

And Bonnie was very much aware of Damon looking at her and couldn't take his stare any longer. She'd forgotten how intense his eyes could be.

"So are you just going to sit there and gawk at me while I eat?" she asked, finally looking at him.

Damon cleared his throat, dropping his eyes briefly to the table before settling back on her.

Bonnie bit into the garlic bread and made a face, unlike the eggplant parmesan it didn't taste so good after being nuked in the microwave.

"You should have warmed it up in the toaster oven." He told her, reaching over and taking the garlic bread off her plate and getting up from the table to throw it away. He then went to the refrigerator and got her another slice out of the foil and put it into the toaster oven.

Damon stood by the counter and waited for Bonnie's bread to warm in the toaster not knowing what to say to her. He'd had trouble sleeping too, so he heard Bonnie when she got up and left the bedroom. He'd laid there for a moment wondering if he should go and check to make sure everything was okay. So finally after debating with himself, Damon got out of bed to see what was going on. When he found Bonnie in the kitchen sitting at the table eating the food that he'd prepared for her, some of the tension left his body and he just stood there watching her when he noticed that she didn't have anything to drink, so he went into the refrigerator and poured her a glass of juice. But it didn't occur to him until he sat the glass down next to her plate that maybe she didn't want anything to drink.

Damon got a paper napkin from off the roll and grabbed the garlic bread out of the toaster oven and placed it on her plate and sat back down.

"Thanks." Bonnie said.

Damon nodded his head and watched as she bit into the garlic bread, this time not making a face. "See." He said.

Bonnie looked at him, wanting for him to go. "Damon, you don't have to keep me company."

"But I want to." He said, almost eagerly.

"But I don't want you to." She replied, her gaze unwavering.

Bonnie just wished that he would leave because every time she looked at him the picture of Andie going down on him would flash through her mind and what hurt most was seeing the look on his face seconds before he opened his eyes and realized that she was standing in the doorway watching them. She'd never forget it.

Bonnie saw what looked to be hurt flash through Damon's eyes and it pissed her off. What right did he have to be hurt? All the shit that he'd put her through and he had the nerve to be fucking hurt! Bonnie willed herself to calm down. He needed to go.

Bonnie pushed her plate away, another meal ruined. "Damon, my baby and I are fine so there's really no reason for you to be here. So you're off the hook. You're free to leave and go back to Santa Barbara and Andie and whoever else you're sleeping with. I don't need for you to stay with me."

Damon's jaw tensed. Every single word that came out of her mouth angered him. He knew for a fact that Bonnie was a very intelligent girl so to hear her talking so stupidly irked the hell out of him.

Damon leaned into the table. "Baby doll, let's get this clear so that there are no more misunderstandings…Andie is nothing to me and I'm not _fucking_ her or anyone else for that matter. And that's our baby you're carrying…you didn't make him by yourself, and just so you know, I'm fine with being on the hook. I'm not going anywhere, sweetie…you're stuck with me." He sneered at her, his eyes bulged out.

Bonnie believed absolutely nothing he said. "Why are you doing this?" she asked, swallowing hard. She didn't understand…she was giving him a way out…she was setting him free. Why wasn't he taking the opportunity to leave?

She sounded so defeated; the anger left Damon. He got out of his chair and kneeled down in front of her, gently taking hold of her face in his hands. And without thinking Bonnie leaned into his touch. It was an automatic, unconscious response.

Damon wanted to kiss Bonnie so badly, but he couldn't not until he made her understand. "Why?" he choked out. "Because, I love you that's why."

And just like that, the spell was broken and Bonnie jumped up so fast that her chair toppled over. Damon grabbed a hold of her before she could run away from him.

Bonnie gritted her teeth. "Let go of me Damon."

Damon remained kneeling in front of her. "No Bonnie, I'm not letting you go until you hear me out."

Bonnie tried unsuccessfully to pull away from him, but stopped when he lightly tightened his grip on her. She closed her eyes and stood there, waiting for him to finish what he had to say.

"Bonnie, I know I fucked up... I don't even know what I was thinking that night and why I did what I did. All I know is that I was mad at you for going to see Dean behind my back and then I found your schedule and I didn't understand why you didn't tell me that you only had two classes. And it drove me crazy thinking about all the stuff you were doing behind my back when I thought you were in school. I couldn't take it."

Bonnie couldn't believe this bastard. She opened her eyes and they were full of contempt as she glared down at him. "So this is my fault. I don't tell you about my class schedule so you go and cheat on me."

Bonnie was through listening to this shit; she'd heard enough. She was done. "Let go of me Damon. Take your fucking hands off me right now."

"Bonnie, please." Damon begged.

Bonnie couldn't look at him for another second so she fixed her eyes to the wall behind him. "Damon, you know that I can't get upset so if you love this baby you'll let go of me."

Damon was desperate, feeling like she was slipping further away from him. So he hugged her to him, wrapping his arms around her waist, his head pressed against her stomach. "Bonnie, you're my life...I love you more than anything. You have to believe that."

His heartfelt words didn't touch her. "If that were true Damon then you wouldn't have cheated on me. If you loved me like you say you do then you wouldn't have accused me of being with Dean or sleeping with you brother. You allowed Elena to strip away your ability to trust and love any woman. But I can't fight for you anymore...I just can't do it. I have to think about my baby now. So please, let go of me. I need to get some rest."

Damon dropped his arms from around her waist and Bonnie walked away from him, leaving him kneeling on the floor. "Our baby, Bonnie." He said, lowering his head.

* * *

><p>Bonnie loved taking a walk on the beach early in the morning. There was something about the smell and the sound of the ocean and the sand beneath her feet that relaxed her mind, bringing her peace. Even though she'd lived in California since she was five, Bonnie never really was a beach person but it wasn't until meeting Damon and being in Malibu that she fell in love with it and now she'd rather not live anywhere else. This was home.<p>

When Bonnie found that she no longer had the beach to herself, she made her way home and wiped the sand from her small feet before stepping into the house. Bonnie saw that Damon wasn't up yet and was grateful because she didn't want to deal with him again. She went to the refrigerator and poured herself a glass of juice. As she was walking to the kitchen island to sit down, she saw Mason come up on the deck carrying a Christmas tree.

Bonnie smiled as she opened the door for him. "What are you doing carrying a Christmas tree and on the beach no less?" she asked, laughing.

Mason was in a foul mood. The Grinch had stolen his Christmas spirit. He brought the medium sized Christmas tree into the house and sat it down in the living room with the stand already on it. It looked beautiful even without any decorations. "I went out and got this tree only to find out that my girlfriend has a strong aversion to trees being in her precious house so I thought that maybe you'd want it."

Bonnie beamed as she leaned in to smell the tree. It smelled liked fresh pine. "Of course I want it. Thank you, Mason."

Some of Mason's anger left his body. At least someone would enjoy the tree. He looked at Bonnie's happy face and smiled.

Christmas was two days away and Bonnie hadn't really been in the Christmas spirit with everything that was going on, but now with having a Christmas tree it made her start to feel excited. "Ooh, we have to go buy some decorations and lights!"

Bonnie's excitement started to rub off on Mason. "No need Sunshine, I already got the lights and everything back at the house." He told her.

Bonnie squealed in delight, almost jumping up and down. "Well go get everything so we can decorate it!"

Mason left the house with some pep in his step, his good nature having returned. Katherine had really thrown him for a loop when she told him to get rid of the Christmas tree. He'd never known anyone like her. What kind of person hated Christmas? Yeah Katherine was hot, but sometimes her hotness was overshadowed by the fact that she could be a major bitch and a crazy one at that.

Mason was back and no sooner had he sat everything down on the living room floor, Bonnie was handing him a mug of hot chocolate. This was how he'd pictured his and Katherine's first Christmas together to be, but instead it was with Bonnie. Mason gladly took the mug from Bonnie's small hands and smiled.

"The only thing that's missing is some Christmas music." Bonnie said as she went back into the kitchen to get her mug of hot chocolate.

When she came back into the living room, Mason was holding up a CD with a sheepish grin on his face. Bonnie smiled as she took the Christmas CD from him. "Perfect."

* * *

><p>Damon woke up to the sound of music and laughter filling his room. He sat up, scratching his head and listened for a moment. He got out of bed and slipped on a t-shirt, leaving the room. As he walked down the hall he realized it was Christmas music that he was hearing.<p>

The scene before him looked liked something straight out of a holiday movie. There in his living room stood Bonnie and Mason decorating a Christmas tree, looking so happy and at eased with each other as they placed ornaments on the tree. They were so busy enjoying themselves that they didn't even notice him standing there.

Damon just stood there watching. This was how he'd pictured his and Bonnie's first Christmas together to be, but instead it was with Mason.


	69. Just Say It Already

**I do not own anything in regards to the Vampire Diaries**

"I'm not bullshitting around Bonnie…all I saw was Santa Claus mauling my mom on the living room sofa and I freaked…and the only thing I saw to use as a weapon was a beer bottle sitting on the table so I picked it up and knocked him over the head."

Bonnie couldn't breathe as she doubled over laughing, grabbing her stomach. This was too funny.

Mason tried to stop the twitch around his mouth that threatened to form into a smile because it actually was kind of funny now that he thought about it. But that didn't stop Mason from trying to defend his young actions.

"Hey…I thought my mother was being attacked by Santa…I had to protect her…I was only six years old…how was I supposed to know that it was my father…I was just a little kid!"

Bonnie wiped the tears from her eyes. Mason was too much. She didn't know whether or not to believe this actually happened because with Mason one could never be sure. But this story couldn't possibly be true. Six year olds didn't run around smashing people over the head with beer bottles. Bonnie calmed down some and came from around the tree to grab her mug of hot chocolate off the coffee table and was bringing the cup to her mouth when she noticed Damon for the first time and their eyes locked. Even now after everything that had happened between them, with just one look, Damon had the ability to make her feel like she was doing something wrong. All she and Mason were doing was decorating a Christmas tree, but by the look on Damon's face you'd think that he'd just walked in on them having sex. And she resented him for that. Bonnie forced herself to break eye contact with him, placing her mug back on the table and picking up the small box of tinsel lying beside of her cup.

Bonnie was tired of Damon always making her feel guilty even when she was innocent of any wrong doing. She hated that he had the power to affect her so deeply and on so many levels. Bonnie didn't want to give Damon the satisfaction of knowing that the mere presence of him still caused her heart to beat faster within her chest, so she tried to carry on the conversation with Mason like he wasn't standing there staring at her with those eyes of his even though she could feel them following every single move she made. It unhinged Bonnie just how aware she was of him. She didn't like being able to feel him because it made trying to get over him that much harder to do.

"I think you're making this story up…I don't believe it really happened." She replied, intentionally going around the tree to place on the tinsel just to get some relief from the blue laser beams directed her way.

Mason bulked at this. "Why would I lie about something like that? It doesn't actually cast me in the best light…I could have killed my own father! It would have ruined Christmas for me forever."

Bonnie chuckled, some of the tension leaving her body. Mason was like her personal stress reliever.

"Oh come on Mason, you would have gotten over it…eventually." Damon said, walking into the living room and picking up Bonnie's mug as he made his way to the leather sofa to sit down. He took a healthy swallow, smiling when he removed the mug from his mouth. "Mmm…hot chocolate…and it tastes homemade…Bonnie you've been holding out on me." He said with his eyes traveling the length of her body before returning to her closed off face.

Bonnie didn't respond as she continued to decorate the tree with the tinsel. Mason cleared his throat, grabbing his mug not knowing what else to do during the awkward moment.

Damon let Bonnie's silence slide, not forcing the issue. It was clear that what happened earlier that morning in the kitchen stilled weighed heavily on Bonnie's mind and Damon didn't want to push her any further. So he put his feet up on the table, crossing them at the ankles. "Where did the tree come from?" he asked, taking another sip from Bonnie's mug.

Mason put down his mug thankful for the change in subject. "From yours truly." He said, grabbing a hand full of tinsel from Bonnie and starting to help her place it around the tree. "It seems that Katherine is allergic to anything Christmas, so Bonnie was gracious enough to give the tree a home for Christmas."

Damon knew that Mason was biting off way more than he could chew by getting involved with Katherine. He'd tried to warn him, but Mason was too blinded by the sex to listen. "Damn, she wouldn't even let you put up a Christmas tree? I actually feel sorry for you." He said, chuckling.

Mason snorted in response, deciding not to comment because he didn't want to hear Damon say I told you so. And though the conversation remained light, Mason could feel the tension in the air; the mood having shifted considerably. Bonnie was noticeably quiet as she decorated the tree, the smile gone from her face as Damon's blue eyes continued to rest on her tiny frame even as he spoke to Mason, which made Mason feel very uncomfortable because sometimes Damon had a way of looking at Bonnie that was so downright possessive that it was unnerving.

And being privy to the situation at hand made it awkward for Mason because he was friends with both Damon and Bonnie so how could he really take sides? Damon was his bro, and Bonnie had become a really good friend too. It was just a fucked up situation all around for everyone involved. So once the tree was decorated, Mason didn't waste any time getting the hell out of there.

* * *

><p>After Mason left, Bonnie wanted to sit down and enjoy their handy work on the tree but Damon was still sitting there and looking like he wasn't leaving any time soon. And now with Mason gone, the silence was unbearable so Bonnie gathered up the empty decoration boxes still very much aware of the blue eyes that followed her every move.<p>

Now as she stood directing in the line of fire of Damon's penetrating gaze, for the first time Bonnie understood what Caroline meant when she said that it was creepy when he did this. Because it really was.

Damon's eyes had become too much to bear, almost weighing her down so Bonnie placed the boxes to the side of the fire place and went into the kitchen. She hadn't had breakfast yet even though it was way past noon, trying to convince herself that she wasn't running away from Damon in the least; it was just her wanting to avoid the conversation that she knew was coming. But Bonnie should have known that it wouldn't be that easy because a few seconds later Damon followed her into the kitchen. He never once allowed Bonnie to walk away from him even at her most desperate times when she just needed some space and wanted to be left alone. He was always coming after her in some form or fashion no matter what the circumstance. Damon would follow Bonnie into hell if he had to.

"I see that you and Mason have become really tight."

It was a simple statement, but coming from Damon it was anything but, and Bonnie forced herself to relax her shoulders and breathe evenly. She'd seen his face and though Bonnie couldn't quite call the look accusatory, she knew that Damon didn't like the little scene he'd walked in on. It was only a matter of time before the accusations would fly with Damon twisting her and Mason's friendship into something ugly.

"Yes, we have. He's a really good friend." She replied somewhat cautiously, placing a skillet on top of the stove.

Damon leaned against the kitchen island, placing the mug down beside him. "Is that so?" He said, raising his brow. "When did this happen?" he asked.

Bonnie stopped what she was doing and turned to face him. "What do you mean? Mason and I have always been friends."

Damon shook his head. "No, you've always been friendly. What I saw this morning was different."

"What are you getting at Damon?" Bonnie asked, bracing herself.

"Where did you go when you left me Bonnie? I know for a fact that you weren't here…so where were you?" he asked abruptly, completely throwing her off guard because the question came out of nowhere.

Bonnie's mind reeled for a moment. She had expected this question in the beginning when he first found her but when Damon never asked Bonnie took it as a small reprieve and dismissed it from her mind, thinking that he just didn't care. So she didn't have a ready answer for him now. All Bonnie knew was that there was no way in hell she'd ever tell him that she lived with Dean. It would only add fuel to the fire and possibly end Dean's life because she now knew that Damon was capable of anything; she'd finally gotten that through her head the night he cheated on her, never once thinking in a million years that he'd ever do something like that to her. Little did she know. Stupid girl.

"Does it really matter now?" she asked, turning her back on him.

Damon was at her side in no time flat, grabbing her arm and turning her around to face him. "Where the fuck were you Bonnie?" he asked again, gritting his teeth.

Bonnie swallowed hard. "I don't owe you any explanations. You cheated on me remember? Now let me go!"

Damon let go of her arm, but remained in Bonnie's face. "You're right. I cheated on you, but you are not exactly blameless in all of this, sweetheart. I would think that you'd be somewhat relieved that it was Andie on her knees and not you. After all, we both know that you weren't very dutifully in that department, were you Bonnie?" he sneered.

Damon didn't know what made him say it, but it was true. Not once since they'd been together had Bonnie ever given him oral sex. Not fucking once!

Bonnie saw red, slapping his face as hard as she could and hurting her hand in the process. How dare he throw that up in her face?! She was so mad at his audacity that her chest heaved up and down with every breath she took. If her hand wasn't burning right then, she would have slapped him a second time just to bring home how furious she was at his sheer nerve.

Damon rubbed his stinging jaw, way beyond angry now with his hard blue eyes never leaving Bonnie's face. "The truth hurts doesn't it? Andie did what you couldn't…or should I say what you wouldn't do! Maybe if you did what you were supposed to then maybe all of this wouldn't have happened!"

Damon knew what he said was pure bullshit. It was not only unfair but it was totally untrue, but that didn't stop him from spewing it from his mouth. Lashing out at Bonnie seemed to be the only defense he had from the cold, detached way she treated him. Damon knew that he'd fucked up big time with Bonnie, but he didn't expect for her to act like this. Where were the fucking tears? Or her demanding an explanation, wanting to know why he cheated on her? She hadn't asked him one single question about that night. Why? Bonnie wasn't acting the part of a spurned wife, nothing was making sense. Why was she behaving so unaffected by what happened between them. It was like she didn't care, like he hadn't hurt her. She was so… emotionless towards him that the slap she'd given him was almost comforting.

Bonnie forced herself to step back from him and calm down. This was too much.

Bonnie was officially done.

"Why is it every time you do something despicable it always somehow ends up being my fault? It's times like this that I wish I never met you. What in the hell was I thinking to ever get involved with someone like you? Yeah, I'm the one who started this relationship based on a lie, but you also fooled me, making me believe that you were someone you're not. You made yourself out to be a nice guy, but you're not. And the crazy thing is that I saw the signs. I noticed from the beginning how you never talked about yourself or your family and how jealous you'd get if you saw me so much as blink at another guy, but I ignored it."

Bonnie closed her eyes, swallowing hard at this memory but she continued. "Even when…when you had gotten drunk and thought I was Elena and you almost…hurt me…I saw how much damage she'd done to you and yet I still ignored what was right in front of my eyes. I was so stupid because I loved you so much that everything else didn't matter. I thought I could save you...somehow undo what Elena did to you."

Bonnie opened her eyes. "But my eyes are open now and I see you for what you are. And I realize now that you are everything you've accused me of being but much worse. I allowed the love I had for you to consume me to the point were I became a totally different person and everyone could see it but me. I was just too young and naïve to see who you really were at your core. Yes, there were times when you were nice, but you're not a nice guy Damon. I see that now. You're selfish and you have a dark side to you that at times can be very frightening. And even though you've never raised a hand to me…you're also abusive. There were times when you made me feel so small like I was absolutely nothing, but I beared it all because I loved you so much. You were everything to me. But things are different now."

Damon interrupted her because the look on her face was scaring him. "Bonnie…don't do this…"

"I can't do this anymore...I want a divorce."

**AN:** Hey guys, I've really been struggling with the last few chapters of this story. I tried to make Damon more repentant for his actions but for some reason it just wouldn't come. As I stated before, I've never been one to force a story so this was the result of me going with the flow. I don't know if I've just backed myself into a corner and made wrapping up this fic that much harder, but I guess I'll soon find out. And I don't know what will happen with Bonnie and Damon, but I will tell you this…Damon will not go all psycho and kill Bonnie in a jealous fit of rage. I wouldn't do that to you guys…again. LOL

But I honestly don't know how I'm going to wrap up this monster I've created. Playing with Fire is my most popular fic…there are a lot of you out there reading and I know this because I've seen the stats. It's funny because I realized that the majority of you are just like me…I don't really review that often, but I have lately for one story. I guess one could say that we fall into that wham, bam thank you ma'am category. Once we get our BAMON fix, we're out! But I wonder is that a dick move because we're essentially doing what's known as a "drive by"…we hit it and then quit it without saying so much as a thank you?

Sorry for my off the wall ramblings. Just so you know it is almost 2:30 a.m. as I write this so I'm going to stop right now before I _r__eally_ say some stupid shit that have you questioning my sanity or maybe you already are because of some of the stuff I write. Thanks to my grandma, I grew up watching soap operas and Lifetime movies so you guys can blame her for my need for the dramatics and shock value. It's all her fault…thanks a lot grandma! Sorry again people…I'm sleep deprived so please overlook the nonsense that is spewing from my keyboard.

PEACE V.


	70. Chapter 70

**AN: Hey guys because my family ate Thanksgiving dinner so damn early in the day and I didn't feel like going to the movies I decided to spend the rest of my day trying to update this fic so I found a quiet little spot away from my loud ass family and wrote. I'm not going to lie, this update was forced out of me and I'm so not happy with it but for the life of me I just couldn't bring it together like I wanted.**

**And there is a good chance that I may delete this if/when true inspiration hits and I come up with something a whole lot better but until then this is it and I'm sorry because I know it's a disappointment. And I'm really bummed because I wanted to come back with a really awesome update to start the process of wrapping things up but it just wouldn't come. Again, I'm sorry but anyway Happy Thanksgiving, you guys.**

* * *

><p>Bonnie and Damon had a little girl and they named her Skylar Royce Salvatore but from the moment the tiny bundle of joy opened her piercing blue eyes and stared up into her mother's eyes, Bonnie called her Rory and the nickname seem to stick because everyone began calling her by the cute little name after that.<p>

It seemed as though Damon literally spit Rory out because she was the spitting image of him. There was no doubt about it Rory Salvatore was her father's daughter. She totally took after Damon, from the color of her jet black curly hair and piercing blue eyes to her tiny little nose and pink mouth; it was all Damon. It was like Bonnie didn't have anything to do with this little creation. Rory was all Damon, only her skin wasn't pale like his; Rory took after Bonnie in that sense with her skin color being a couple of shades lighter than her mother's, sort of a light beige hue. And all the nurses doted on Rory because she was so beautiful and it was rare for a baby to not come straight out of the womb looking like a little alien from Mars; Rory Salvatore was ready for her first photo shoot as the new Gerber baby the moment she breathed air into her lungs.

The delivery hadn't been as bad as Bonnie was expecting; it hurt like hell but somehow she was able to manage the pain without it crippling her. And though things had been rocky between them for the last few months of her pregnancy, Damon had been in the delivery room with Bonnie when their daughter was born.

And Miss Rory Salvatore decided to make her way into the world three weeks after her mother graduated from high school. Bonnie had been in the shower when the first pain hit and she'd called out to Damon as she held on to the wall of the shower. Damon had burst into the bathroom and was momentary stunned by the sight of Bonnie's huge breasts to ask what was wrong as she slowly tried to make her way out of the shower. He hadn't seen Bonnie naked in months and though Damon had noticed her breasts getting bigger with each passing month of the pregnancy, it was nothing like seeing Bonnie's new boobs in the flesh; they had grown into two big beautiful round melons, ripe for the picking and Damon no longer had the right to look let alone touch them. He and Bonnie had been sleeping in separate rooms for months.

"My water broke." She panted.

And that was all it took to get Damon's mind out of the gutter and snap him into action, going to Bonnie and gently but firmly helping her out of the shower. Bonnie stood still as Damon dried her off and put on her robe before leading her into the bedroom where he sat her down on the edge of the bed while he grabbed the phone and called her doctor.

It had been a long, hard six hour delivery and by the time Rory came kicking and screaming into the world everyone that Bonnie loved had showed up to the hospital and were waiting to hear if it was a boy or girl, everyone but her dad.

* * *

><p>Bonnie and Rory stayed in the hospital for two days with Damon camped at their sides before being released to go home. Bonnie was so nervous to take her baby home because no longer would her and Damon have the help of all the nurses, Rory was now officially theirs and it was solely on them to care for her. It was so damn scary being responsible for another person's life; no one told her how daunting this task would feel. Bonnie waited inside her hospital room alone with Rory while Damon signed them out. Bonnie was placing Rory's little hat on her small head when her phone rang. She picked up the phone and smiled when she saw that it was Caroline. Now that Caroline was on the road to sobriety, her and Bonnie's friendship was stronger than ever.<p>

"Hey chica." Bonnie answered.

Caroline laughed. "Oh no you didn't…that is my word darling, I'm the only one allowed to use it…so you need to find one of your own."

Bonnie laughed, picking Rory up from off the bed and placing her in the baby car seat the hospital gave them.

"So are you excited about finally bringing Rory home?" Caroline asked.

Bonnie looked down at her daughter. "More like terrified…I mean honestly Caroline, I'm scared to death because we had all of this help in the hospital and now it feels like we're being shoved out of the door like we know what the hell to do with her."

Pause. "Bonnie, have you noticed how you keep saying we…so does this mean that you are going to try and work things out with Damon?"

Bonnie had gotten so used to Damon being there with her throughout the pregnancy that "me" had slowly turned into "we" without Bonnie even realizing it. When Bonnie told him that she wanted a divorce Damon had told her no, that he would not give her one. He told Bonnie that he loved her and that he was going to make things right again between them. At the time because she was pregnant there wasn't anything that Bonnie could do, she had to think about the health of her baby and trying to sue Damon for divorce was the last thing she needed to do. So Bonnie let the issue go and continued to live in the beach house with Damon because after all where else could she go? So the two of them lived like roommates except that Damon was there for Bonnie twenty four seven making sure that she had a smooth pregnancy and delivered their baby to term.

Damon went to all of Bonnie's doctor appointments and Lamaze classes; he even went with her to pick out the baby furniture and helped decorated the nursery. He rubbed her feet when her ankles swelled and got up from his bed in the middle of the night to get her Wendy's or McDonald's or anything else that she craved and never once complained. For months, Damon Salvatore was Bonnie's willing slave and did her bidding, going above and beyond the call of duty to supply all of Bonnie's needs because he wanted Bonnie to know that he was in this for the long haul and that he wasn't going anywhere no matter how hard she tried to push him away.

And slowly as Bonnie got closer to her due date she began to trust Damon again and depend upon him but there was always this small voice in the back of her mind that said, _"Don't do it Bonnie...don't trust him…Damon will only hurt you like he always does…don't be stupid, you know who he is now." _

And Bonnie never stopped loving Damon though he'd hurt her, if anything her love for him only intensified. She was carrying his baby for goodness sakes. And it scared the hell out of Bonnie because she knew in her heart that Damon was not good for her, that he didn't deserve her love, but her heart refused to let him go. And though Bonnie allowed Damon to be there for her and take care of her, she still held herself back from him because the fear of him hurting her again was too great so Bonnie kept her walls in place to keep her heart safe though Damon was steadily chipping away at her erected walls every day they were together. But Bonnie was strong and remained firm about them having separate bedrooms and nor did she have sex with him eventhough her body constantly craved his but never did she give in to her desire for Damon because she knew if she did she would be at his mercy. And that couldn't happen.

"Bonnie, are you there?" Caroline asked because Bonnie had stopped talking.

Bonnie shook herself from her thoughts. "Um…yeah…I'm still here…um listen, I have to finish getting Rory together…I'll call you when we get home, okay?"

"Okay, I'll let you go then and give that beautiful baby girl of yours a big kiss for me." Caroline said.

Bonnie smiled. "Okay, I will."

"Bye sweetie." Caroline said, hanging up.

Bonnie leaned down and kissed Rory's pump little cheek, breathing in her sweet baby scent. "How is it that I already love you so much, little girl…you are officially mine…are you ready to go home?"

Damon stood inside of the door, smiling as he listened to Bonnie talk to their daughter. "She's officially ours, Bonnie…you didn't make Rory by yourself and judging by who she looks like the most, I'd say that she is more mine than yours."

Bonnie rolled her eyes and straightened up, placing Rory's blanket in her baby bag. "I don't care who she looks like. I'm the one who carried her for nine months and had to suffer through six hours of labor so I'd say that she belongs to me though you're a close second but not really."

Damon chuckled, pulling himself from the door. "Everything is signed and we're free to leave." He said, walking to the bed and leaning down to place a kiss to Rory's head. "It's so fucking weird having my eyes stare back at me in that tiny little face."

Bonnie huffed. "Can you please not swear in front of her… I mean really Damon…she's barely three days old."

Damon chuckled, gently nuzzling his nose against Rory's. "Bonnie have you smelled her…she smells so good…I can't describe it…she smells like…like…innocence."

Bonnie stood there watching Damon with her daughter, _their daughter_ and her heart swelled with love.

She cleared her throat. "Um, maybe we should get going before traffic gets bad." Bonnie suggested.

Damon kissed Rory's little pinks lips before straightening to his full height. "Whatever mommy wants, mommy gets." He said, throwing the baby bag over his shoulder as he picked up the car seat carrying their daughter.

Bonnie couldn't believe it, she was actually somebody's mother. Rory's mother.

* * *

><p>Bonnie sat in the back seat with Rory as Damon drove them home in his black Audi. Bonnie noticed that Damon drove very slow as they made their way home and she smiled because usually Damon was a speed demon; she guessed those days were over.<p>

When they got to a red light, Damon turned around in his seat to make sure that his girls were alright.

"I've been thinking that you might need a new car because it's going to be a real hassle getting Rory's car seat in and out of the back seat of your Dodge."

Bonnie shook her head. "No that's not necessary…I don't need a second car…I'll just drive your car whenever the need arises and you drive mine."

Damon had already made up his mind; Bonnie was going to get a new car whether she wanted it or not.

"Listen Bonnie, I think it's better if I buy you something that's a little more safe and baby friendly…I want something that says baby on board so be extra careful as you drive around me."

Rory started to get fussy so Bonnie placed a pacifier in her little mouth and rubbed her tummy trying to settle her down. Damon watched Bonnie with their daughter and his heart swelled with love for the both of them. They were his family and he was going to fight tooth and nail to keep them.

Once Rory was quiet again, Bonnie resumed their conversation. "Damon, we don't need another car."

But Bonnie's words fell on deaf ears because not even by the week's end Bonnie had a shiny brand new black Mercedes Benz M-class parked outside of their house.

* * *

><p>The following weeks found Bonnie and Damon running on autopilot. It was an endless cycle of feed, burp, sleep, poop, and clean and the days seemed to run together with no end in sight. They both were sleep deprived, but mostly Damon who took it upon himself to take the brunt of the duties because Bonnie was still sore from the delivery and needed her rest so that she could heal properly. On more than one night, Bonnie woke up to find Damon lying shirtless in her bed with Rory lying fast asleep on his chest. The three of them seemed to be in their own little world, no one else existed outside of them. The only person who really came around on a daily basis was Mason and that was only because he needed to get away from Katherine a few minutes out of the day in order to keep his sanity.<p>

"Man, why don't you just break up with her?" Damon asked as he stood over the stove and sterilized Rory's bottles and rubber nipples in a pot of boiling water. Bonnie found it easier to express her milk because it hurt too much to let Rory feed directly from the breast.

"I can't." Mason said, lying his head down on the island. "I just can't…the sex is too good." He confessed.

Damon scoffed, looking at his friend. "Mason being with her is starting to take a toll on you…damn man, you're even starting to go grey on top of your head."

Mason set up in alarm, running his hands through his curly hair. "What...for real?!"

Damon chuckled as Bonnie walked into the kitchen carrying Rory in her arms.

"Damn, it's just so freaky…" Mason said, looking at Rory in Bonnie's arms, wearing a white onesie. "It's like she's Damon's own little mini me or something. Rory looks like she baked in Damon's oven for nine months instead of yours Bonnie." He laughed.

Bonnie slapped Mason's arm as she walked past him. "Oh just shut up will you...for once...please."

Mason chuckled as he watched Bonnie place Rory in a baby hammock. "Damon, I'm going to go jump in the shower, okay."

Damon moved from the stove and went to stand in front of Rory and began making faces at her. "Okay." He told Bonnie, still making faces at his daughter trying to get her to smile again because she'd did it once before and he wanted to see it again.

Rory's little pink bottom lip dropped and Damon knew she was seconds away from crying and sure enough she screamed herself red until Damon picked her up and began rocking her in his arms.

"I'm sorry sweetie, did daddy scare you with his ugly mug?" Damon cooed down at her, trying to calm her with his soothing voice.

Mason smirked as he looked at Damon holding his daughter. "That little girl has got you wrapped around her little pinky."

Damon bent his head and kissed Rory's pretty little pink lips. He just loved kissing that little mouth of hers and breathing in her sweet baby's breath. "As she should…and I don't care what anyone thinks...I'm going to spoil her rotten."

Mason raised his brow at that. "I think Bonnie might have something to say about that." He said, sipping his beer.

Damon looked up and smiled slyly at Mason. "Bonnie is going to be too busy being spoiled herself to even notice."

Mason chuckled. "So things are going that good between you two that you can boast with that much certainty?"

"We are working on it." Damon said, looking down into Rory's beautiful little face. She stared up at him with her gorgeous, trusting blue eyes and Damon knew without a doubt that he had to make things right with Bonnie if it was the last thing he did.


	71. Chapter 71

**AN: Here's the latest update, you guys and I've decided to keep chapter 70 because so many of you liked it (go figure) so I'll just build from there as this story wraps up. And as usual, I have no fucking idea where I'm going with this fic but I ain't scarrrred! I'll get there...eventually. :)**

**ENJOY.**

Rory stared up into her daddy's face like she understood everything he was saying to her as Damon gave her a stern talking to, all the while trying not to coo at her because she looked so damn adorable as she gazed up at him.

Damon had just finished feeding and burping her.

"And just so you know, mini me, those blue eyes won't work on daddy…I'm immune to them… because as you can see I have a pair of my own and I gave you yours, so don't even try it, little girl... because I can already tell that you take after me and I'm not just talking about your looks. So trust me when I say that the tricks you're going to play, I've already played and therefore I will ALWAYS be two steps ahead of you."

Rory looked up at Damon, smiling sweetly like he hung the moon… or was probably thinking to herself, _yeah right…who you kidding buddy…I already got you wrapped around my little pinkie?_

Damon continued. "You will never be able to pull the wool over daddy's eyes."

For a second Damon would swear that Rory smirked, but then it turned into a smile and he chucked it up to gas.

Damon adjusted Rory's position, holding her up on his lap. "But take it easy on your old man, okay kid… because I got a feeling that you aregoing to give me a head full of gray hair. Just don't do too much too soon… better yet don't do anything at all. In fact become a nun and stay away from those nasty little boys…they have cooties and they smell bad so stay far away from them, okay. Promise me right now Rory that you'll stay daddy's sweet little girl forever."

Rory smiled happily, waving her arms and because she couldn't talk yet, Damon told himself that this was her way of saying _yes daddy, I promise to stay your sweet little girl forever and ever and ever! _

Damon laughed to himself. He really was a dick for holding a two month old to a bogus promise; he couldn't wait until Rory turned sixteen and was in her full teenage rebellious stage because he was going to remind her of this and didn't care if she didn't remember. A promise was a promise.

Bonnie came into the room and sat down on the couch beside them and instantly started cooing at Rory.

"Hey baby…hey mommy's baby."

Rory tried to turn her head at the sound of Bonnie's voice so Damon helped her out by turning her to face Bonnie. Bonnie leaned over and planted a kiss on Rory's little pink lips.

"Mommy can just eat you up, you delicious baby you!" Bonnie squealed.

Rory made a happy sound, moving her arms and Bonnie leaned down and blew on her tummy making Rory burst into a smile. She liked when they did that. Bonnie took her little hand and kissed it before straightening up and looking at Damon.

"Hey, are you comfortable taking care of Rory on your own for a few hours…I mean do you think you could handle that?" Bonnie asked.

Damon quirked his brow. "Um, yeah…sure but why you ask?" he wanted to know.

Bonnie continued to hold Rory's little hand. "Because Saturday is Caroline's eighteenth birthday and she's making an entire day of it with a barbeque in the afternoon and a party that night and I wanted to go because it'll be the last time I'll be able to see everyone before they leave for college."

Damon was silent for a moment, thinking. He really didn't want Bonnie to go but he knew that it was important to her because Caroline was going to some school in Virginia while Tyler was headed to Princeton and Jeremy to the University of Georgia. This would be their last hoorah before everyone went their separate ways.

"So you're planning to be gone the whole day…what time will you be back because you know Rory can only take me for so long before she's crying for you?"

Was he purposefully trying to make her feel guilty about leaving Rory for a few hours?

"No Damon, I won't be gone the whole day. I'll just go to the barbeque but I won't stay for the party."

Damon looked at Bonnie not saying anything.

"So will you be fine taking care of her on your own?" Bonnie pressed.

No, he wanted to say. "Sure, we'll be fine…isn't that right kiddo?" He said, lifting Rory up and bringing her up to his mouth and kissing her plump cheek.

Bonnie smiled. "Thanks Damon for doing this, I appreciate it a lot."

Damon nodded his head.

* * *

><p>Saturday rolled around and Bonnie stood in front of her open closet trying to figure out what to wear. Though her body had quickly snapped back into shape it was her newly acquired breasts that were the problem. She was a 32B before the pregnancy and now she was a 34C so to say that this was an adjustment was an understatement. Bonnie thought that once she lost the baby weight that her breasts would go back to their normal size too but they didn't and none of her cute little dresses or tops fit anymore. There was no helping it she would have to buy a new outfit for the barbeque.<p>

Bonnie went in search of Damon and found him in the kitchen fixing breakfast.

"Hey, I'm going to have to go out and buy a new outfit for the barbeque because none of my tops and dresses fit anymore."

Damon's eyes immediately dropped to her breasts and Bonnie had to will herself not to blush.

"You might want to buy more than just one outfit because it looks as though those jugs aren't going anywhere." He said bluntly with his eyes lingering longer than necessary on her huge tits.

Bonnie crossed her arms over her now ample chest, raising her brow. "Really Damon…jugs?"

Damon shrugged, meeting her eyes again. "Hey, I'm just calling it like I see it."

Bonnie rolled her eyes. "Whatever." She said, leaving the kitchen.

Damon rubbed his face, taking a deep breath. If Bonnie was a tasty little morsel before then she was downright mouth watering now.

* * *

><p>Damon had just finished putting Rory down for her afternoon nap when Bonnie walked out of her bedroom ready to leave for the barbeque and he stopped in his tracks when he saw her.<p>

Bonnie wore her hair down in soft loose waves that reached the middle of her back and she was never really a makeup girl so the only thing she had on was a light coating of colored lip gloss and eyeliner to make her green eyes pop but it was what she wore that had Damon frozen to the spot. Bonnie had on a gorgeous multi-colored long silk summer dress that hinted at the curves of her petite body and displayed to perfection Bonnie's beautiful new girls. The dress wasn't indecent it was just shocking to see Bonnie look so…look so, well… busty and lush. Bonnie had always been a gorgeous girl but now there was a womanly sexiness to her.

Bonnie walked into Rory's nursery wanting to see her before she left and Damon followed her in the room.

"So, I guess you're all ready to go then." Damon said lamely.

It was taking everything in Damon to keep his eyes from roaming over Bonnie's body and leering at her in that sexy predatory way he was prone to do whenever he wanted to fuck. And Bonnie knew that look and had called him out on it many times before, she'd even given it a name; the Damon eyes. _Uh oh…I'm in trouble now; you're giving me the Damon eyes. _His dick began twitching inside of his jeans and Damon almost grab himself before he realized what he was about to do. This wasn't good so Damon made himself think about something that would immediately kill his potential hard on. And the ultimate self induced cockblocker of them all for every man in need of deflation popped into his mind. He thought about his mother. And that did it, instantly killing his growing desire.

It worked everytime.

"Yeah, but I wanted to check in on my little pumpkin before I left." She said, stroking her hand through Rory's silky hair.

"So what time do you expect to be back?" Damon asked, rubbing the back of his neck.

Bonnie wanted to give Rory a kiss but decided against it because she was wearing lip gloss.

"Um… maybe around eight or nine o'clock."

Damon nodded his head, crossing his arms over his chest. "Well, have a good time." He said when Bonnie turned around.

Bonnie smiled. "Thanks…and Damon…I really appreciate you doing this."

Damon dropped his arms. "Bonnie, you don't have to thank me, Rory's my kid too."

Bonnie nodded her head. "Well, I better get going…I'll see you guys tonight okay." She said, starting to leave.

But Damon stopped her. "By the way, you look very beautiful Bonnie."

Bonnie smiled. "Thanks."

When Bonnie left, Damon needed a strong drink to calm his nerves because he knew that Bonnie was going to get a lot of fucking attention at that barbeque but drinking wasn't an option because he had his little girl to take care of, so instead he went into the living room and turned on the television and stretched out on the couch and rested while he had the chance.

* * *

><p>Everyone freaked out when Bonnie showed up to the barbeque with her new womanly boobs, especially Caroline who couldn't seem to stop touching them.<p>

"Damn, maybe I need to have a baby too and save the ten grand for a boob job!" She joked.

Bonnie laughed, pushing Caroline away from her. "Will you please stop feeling me up?"

Caroline laughed and reached out to grab them again before Bonnie slapped her hand away.

"I can't help it…they're just so in your face…hell, I'm seconds away from motorboating you Bonnie!"

Bonnie burst out laughing. She was going to miss Caroline.

"Did somebody say something about motorboating because if so I'm down with that, especially if it's our new little mother here…come here girl and give me a hug and you better hug me like you mean it." Tyler said, walking up to Bonnie with his arms stretched out wide.

Bonnie chuckled as she hugged him.

Tyler pulled back. "Damn girl, you're stacked, having a kid has done you good…real damn good."

Bonnie slapped his chest. "Will you guys stop…geez…they're just breasts."

Tyler raised his brow, his eyes glued to her chest. "I don't know Bonnie…they look more like two big beautiful melons on that tiny little body of yours." He said, taking a sip from his red plastic cup.

Bonnie's face heated up with embarrassment. Eventhough Tyler was her friend she wasn't used to this kind of attention and that's when Bonnie started to take notice of how the guys at the barbeque were checking her out. Why did a little extra padding in her boobs garner this much notice? Bonnie started to feel a little self -conscious about her newly acquired assets.

When some girls called Tyler over to them, Bonnie pulled Caroline aside. "Hey Care, can I borrow a light sweater or something?"

Caroline's brows knitted together in confusion. "Bonnie, it's like eighty five degrees out here…even you can't possibly be cold right now."

Bonnie sighed in exasperation. "Care just let me borrow a sweater okay."

It then dawned on Caroline what was going on and her eyes briefly dropped to Bonnie's chest.

"Hey Bon, we were just kidding around. Don't get all weirded out okay…you look beautiful."

That didn't stop Bonnie from feeling like people were staring at her. "Thanks, but can I still borrow that sweater?"

Caroline rolled her eyes and grabbed Bonnie's hand, dragging her into the house and up the stairs to her bedroom.

* * *

><p>"I have to say Bonnie that I'm a little surprised you're here…I was sure that Damon was going to find some way to stop you from coming." Caroline said, as she went through her closet trying to find a light sweater for Bonnie to put on.<p>

Bonnie had been frowning at herself in Caroline's full length mirror, tugging up her dress to try and minimize the effect of her chest. Why hadn't see noticed how big her boobs looked in this dress when she was at home? Bonnie had thought she looked just fine until she got to the barbeque and all the guys started giving her these looks. She had been fine with the changes to her body before coming here, not really thinking too much about her enhanced chest until all the looks she was getting made her very much aware of herself. Bonnie was never that girl who was always popping out of her clothes and having guys so captivated by her chest that they didn't even bother looking into her eyes when they spoke to her. No Bonnie was not use to this kind of attention and didn't want it. Bonnie wished her boobs would just shrink back to their normal size.

Bonnie gave up on her dress and sat down on Caroline's bed. "Caroline, Damon doesn't tell me when to come and go."

Caroline snorted. "Hey, I lived with you guys for a while remember, so I saw how overly possessive he was with you Bonnie… hell, you couldn't even take five steps away from him without him asking you where you were going."

Bonnie rolled her eyes. "Stop exaggerating Care…he wasn't that bad." she protested.

Caroline turned to face Bonnie, her mouth dropping open. "Oh my gawd Bonnie are you serious…yes the hell he was!"

Caroline moved away from her closet, coming to stand in front of Bonnie. "Bonnie, he would come and get you when he was ready to go to bed and would literally throw you over his shoulder if you said you weren't."

"He was kidding around Caroline!"

Caroline crossed her arms over her chest, tapping her foot on the floor. "Well, I didn't see you bringing your ass back down stairs, now did you…not even once?!"

Bonnie lowered her eyes and Caroline felt guilty for a split second before she realized that Bonnie needed to hear this and if she didn't tell her then Caroline felt she wasn't being a good friend.

"Bonnie, I love you so please hear me... and this is coming from a pure place in my heart, okay...when I lived with you guys I saw a lot of messed up things but I held my tongue because I know you loved Damon and I know that you still love him despite the fact that he cheated on you with that skank from the restaurant."

Caroline came closer to Bonnie and took her hands, squatting down in front of her. "But Bonnie because you loved Damon so much you weren't able to see the things an outside person looking in could see." Caroline'took a deep breath and continued. "Bonnie, when you were with Damon you seemed like a totally different person. It was like you didn't have a backbone and I know that's not the case but with him it was like you never really stood up for yourself…you were always backing down and giving in."

"Caroline, I know this already and that's why I changed…I'm not like that with him anymore."

Caroline squeezed Bonnie's hands, trying to find a gentle way to say what she needed to but decided to change tactics instead.

Caroline took a moment to get her thoughts together. "Bonnie, you and Damon have been living under the same roof for months …and Rory is now a happy, healthy beautiful two month old baby. And yet you guys still haven't discussed anything about your relationship. When I came over to the beach house last week, the two of you were acting like everything was fine and nothing was wrong but when I brought up Dean and asked if you'd heard from him I could practically cut the tension with a knife. Bonnie, nothing has been resolved…and I can't understand how you can live like that?"

Bonnie remained quiet so Caroline plowed on.

"Sweetie, how can you say that you've changed but everything is still the same, that doesn't make sense? Bonnie I learned a lot when I was in rehab and one of the things I learned is that ignoring a problem won't make it go away and if you don't deal with it soon, it'll only fester. And just because you and Damon aren't at each other's throat that doesn't mean that everything is fine between you. All of your problems are still there bubbling under the surface. And Bonnie, that's no way to live...believe me, sweetie I know. Look how never dealing with the death of my dad screwed me up."

By this time Bonnie was silently crying because everything Caroline said was true. Bonnie reached out and hugged her, holding on to Caroline so tightly because it would be a long time before she'd be able to hug her like this again.

"I love you so much Caroline…and you're right, it's time that I get my shit together."

"I love you too, Bon." Caroline said, pulling back and once again Bonnie's boobs got her fucking attention and she giggled.

"Hey Bon…I warned you that I can't help myself…and now they're directly in my face, just asking for it."

Bonnie looked at Caroline in confusion not understanding what she was talking about. "What?"

Caroline didn't answer but just rubbed her face in Bonnie's amble boobs.

Bonnie squeaked in surprise but then burst into laughter, throwing her head back. She really was going to miss this crazy girl.

* * *

><p>For the rest of the afternoon and into the evening Bonnie tried to enjoy herself and make the most of her time together with her friends though it was hard because Bonnie's mind kept going back to her conversation with Caroline. She knew that everything Caroline said about her and Damon was true. He was possessive and controlling and she did always back down and give in to him. Things needed to change.<p>

"Hey… aren't you hot wearing that sweater?"

Bonnie was pulled from her thoughts by the familiar voice and she turned around with a ready smile on her lips.

"I was wondering what happened to you stranger…I thought you were going to be a no show."

Jeremy smiled, popping open the beer Tyler had pushed into his hands the moment he arrived.

"I'm a working man Bonnie I had to put in my ten hours at the warehouse and make that money because unlike some people I don't get a free ride to college." He joked good- naturedly.

Unlike everyone else who was going away to college Bonnie would be taking online classes at UCLA for a while until Rory got a little bigger and Bonnie felt more comfortable leaving her with a babysitter and because her father's a professor at the university, she wasn't going to have to pay tuition. That was the one thing Jackson Bennett couldn't take away from Bonnie when he disowned her. To the university Bonnie was still her father's daughter and therefore eligible for a free education at the school.

"Don't I even get a hug?" Jeremy asked when Bonnie continued to stand there.

Bonnie smiled, closing the small gape between them and giving him a hug and liked to have choked on his cologne. "Oh my gawd Jeremy, why did you drown yourself in cologne?" she asked, trying to pull back.

But Jeremy wouldn't let Bonnie go and held on to her tighter, all the while laughing. "I didn't feel like driving all the way across town to go home and shower so I sprayed some on to hide the smell of my sweat…I guess I sprayed too much."

Bonnie struggled to free herself from his arms. "Ew…gross…Jeremy let me go… you're disgusting!"

Jeremy finally let her go, chuckling at the repulsed look on her face. "Oh stop with the faces…you know you like it." He teased.

Bonnie pushed him away from her. "Yeah because BO mixed with cologne just smells so fucking good." She said sarcastically.

Jeremy laughed, throwing his head back. "I'm going to miss that sassy little mouth of yours, Bonnie Bennett."

And like that Bonnie lost her attitude at the realization that she wouldn't be seeing that smile or hearing that laugh anymore and suddenly she grabbed hold of Jeremy, hugging him to her, funk and all. "I'm going to miss you too Jer. I can't believe that you guys are going to be gone soon."

Jeremy too became serious as he held Bonnie in his arms. He loved this girl, had been in love with her but it was never in the cards for them especially after Bonnie met Damon and now she was the mother of his child and eventhough their marriage was strained Jeremy knew that Bonnie was lost to him forever.

When they pulled apart, Jeremy saw that Bonnie was crying. He wiped her tears away with the pad of his thumbs. "Hey…we'll all be together again…it's not like we'll never come back home…they'll be holidays and summer vacation…we'll come back Bonnie I promise."

Bonnie shook her head. "But it won't be the same Jeremy…we'll all turn into strangers."

"That will never happen Bonnie." Jeremy insisted.

Caroline and Tyler walked up to them and Bonnie wiped under her eyes so they wouldn't she that she'd been crying but it was no use they could tell.

"What's going on here?" Tyler asked, looking back and forth between Jeremy and Bonnie.

"Bonnie thinks that we're going to grow apart once everyone leaves for college and I was just trying to tell her that will never happen…not with us." Jeremy explained.

Caroline put her arm around Bonnie's shoulders. "He's right Bonnie… we became each other's family when we were just kids and going away to college won't change that."

Tyler was drunk so he interrupted the tender moment. "Alright, group hug...let's show our little Bonnie some love so that we can get back to the fucking party!" He said, opening his arms.

Bonnie laughed as everyone crowded around her and embraced her in a loving hug.

"You guys are nuts." She laughed, but it worked because she felt the love and knew no matter what happened these three people would always be a part of her life.

* * *

><p>When Bonnie got home it was a little past ten o'clock. She made a beeline to the nursery, grateful for the little night light they kept on in Rory's room, so Bonnie was able to see her clearly as she lay fast asleep in her crib. Bonnie wanted to pick Rory up and hold her but she'd been told that it was never good to wake a baby from their sleep because it made them mean. So Bonnie just stood over the crib and gently stroked Rory's silky hair.<p>

After a few moments, Bonnie placed her finger to her lips, kissing it and then placed it to Rory's cheek. "I love you little girl." she whispered.

Bonnie made her way into her bedroom and sat her purse down on the dresser and leaned against it while she undid the strap to her heels. When she finally got the first heel off Bonnie rubbed her small aching foot. It had been months since she wore high heels of any kind.

Once Bonnie's second heel was off she straightened up and began taking off her diamond studded earrings, placing them in her jewelry box.

When Bonnie reached up to take off the matching diamond pendant she encounter another pair of hands and she gasp in surprise, her head snapping up and watched in the mirror as Damon stood behind her and undid the clasp.

Bonnie shivered slightly when his fingertips grazed the soft skin of her neck. Bonnie watched as Damon took off her necklace and handed it to her.

"Thank you." She said, putting the necklace back in her jewelry box and when she looked up Damon was still standing behind her.

"Did you have a good time at the barbeque?" Damon asked.

Bonnie could feel his body heat at her back. "Um…yeah…practically everyone from our graduating class was there." She responded

Damon continued to hold her gaze in the mirror. Bonnie wished that she hadn't taken off her heels because she looked so small compared to Damon who seemed to tower over her.

Damon closed the small space between them. Bonnie watched as he reached up and touched her hair. "I really like your hair like this… I wish you'd wear it down more often. You look like a little doll when you wear it down like this."

Bonnie swallowed hard, almost mesmerized by the sound of Damon's voice.

"I also like when you wear your hair up…" He said, taking her dark tresses in his hands and holding it up away from her neck. "…because it makes you look older and more sophisticated, almost regal because of your beautiful bone structure and also because of this…"

Damon's slid the back of his hand down Bonnie's neck and shoulders. Bonnie shivered again at his touch. "…you look so delicate and dainty here, so feminine. Every time you bear your shoulders I just want to bury my face in your slender neck and kiss this little spot right here…" he said, bending his head and kissing her neck.

Bonnie closed her eyes.

"Damn, you smell good Bonnie." He said, trailing kisses down to her shoulder. "You always smell so fucking good."

Damon released Bonnie's hair, his hands moving over her breasts and rubbing them over her silk dress. The delicious friction of the silky material rubbing over her nipples made Bonnie moan. Damon slipped his hands inside of her dress and cupped Bonnie's naked flesh, tasting the weight of them. Her lush breasts filled his hands like they never did before. Bonnie could feel Damon's dick getting hard as he pressed into her. And before Bonnie knew it her dress was around her waist with her breasts exposed in their full glory. Damon squeezed them and Bonnie had to bite her bottom lip to keep from screaming out. And then one of Damon's wayward hands began to descend down into her panties and Bonnie's breath caught when he began to rub her pussy while his other hand continued to rub her breast. Bonnie arched her back wanting him to slip his fingers inside of her and when he finally did Bonnie cried out, but Damon quickly silenced her by capturing her lips in a hungry kiss so that she wouldn't wake Rory.

Damon's dick was so hard and beyond ready to slide inside of Bonnie and fuck her that his plan to eat her out was put on the back burner, he'd have to satisfy that hunger another time because right now his only focus was thrusting his dick into her. Damon took ahold of Bonnie's dress that was still around her waist and began to pull it down along with her panties and when the garments pooled at Bonnie's feet Damon lifted Bonnie up and placed her on top of the dresser.

Bonnie immediately spread her legs to make room for Damon. He touched her to make sure she was wet enough for him and when he was satisfied that she was he pulled out his dick and began to enter her and they both gasped at the initial contact.

It had been too long…for the both of them.

Damon was greedy for Bonnie so he spread her legs wider so that he could go as deeply as possible inside of her, taking Bonnie's breath away in the process.

Bonnie clutched at Damon as he began to move inside of her, increasing his pace with every thrust of his hips until the dresser began to move with them.

"FUCK...so good...so good...so fucking good...!" Damon chanted loudly.

Bonnie quickly placed her hand over Damon's mouth when it seemed he wasn't going to stop. "The baby…don't wake Rory!" she groaned, trying not to scream out her damn self.

Damon began licking her hand, his tongue simulating the movement of his dick inside of her. And if it was possible Damon made the sight of him fucking Bonnie on top of the dresser even more obscene by pushing her knees up to her chest and going that much deeper and Bonnie couldn't take it…it was too much…the pleasure was unbearable and she came…SO FUCKING HARD…that her body went into heavy convulsions around Damon and released that tell tale flow of liquid that signaled she'd just had the best fuck of her life.

Damon collapsed onto Bonnie pushing her further up against the mirror part of the dresser, both of them breathing hard. Damon felt completely drained. He rested his head against Bonnie's ample chest. Her big tits were a hundred times better than the finest of pillows.

When Damon was able to catch his breath, he turned his head and rubbed his face between Bonnie's boobs which instantly made Bonnie think of Caroline and their conversation and the reality of what she just let happen hit her like a ton of heavy bricks.

FUCK!

Bonnie closed her eyes.

She'd done it again.

When was she ever going to learn from her fucking mistakes?!

She was supposed to sit down and have a long talk with Damon, NOT FUCK HIM!

You stupid, stupid, stupid, dumb girl, Bonnie berated herself.

Bonnie opened her eyes when Damon began to kiss her breasts and circling her nipples with his tongue. She could feel Damon growing hard again inside of her so Bonnie started to push at his shoulders for him to stop.

"No Damon…"

Damon's teeth lightly grazed her nipple and Bonnie had to stop herself from moaning.

"I said NO!" Bonnie said through gritted teeth and pushed at his shoulders harder.

Damon pulled out of her, though reluctantly because his hunger wasn't sated, he was just getting started. It had been way too long since he'd had Bonnie and one time wasn't going to do it.

Bonnie felt dirty as she watched Damon tuck himself back in his pajamas, thinking back to that night she caught him with Andie. Bonnie immediately closed her legs, crossing them and tried to cover her breasts with her arm as she sat up. But that little trick no longer worked effectively because the only thing she managed to cover were her nipples while the rest of her flesh was still on display for Damon's hungry eyes.

Damon didn't like this very telling gesture, it spoke volumes. He stepped towards her, reaching out to caress her face but Bonnie stopped him by shaking her head.

"Please just go okay."

"But Bonnie…"

Bonnie closed her eyes because she could feel her eyes welling up with tears and she was determined not to cry in front of Damon if she could help it.

"For once Damon, just do as I ask…please."

When Bonnie opened her eyes, he was gone and the tears fell.

She gingerly slid off the dresser to her feet, her legs feeling like jelly. When she felt steadier on her feet, Bonnie walked to her bedroom door and closed it.

How could she let this happen? And Bonnie had been so strong for months, not giving in to her desires for Damon even when her body cried out for him and she continuously denied herself because he'd hurt her so badly.

Bonnie stepped into the shower. She'd never felt so dirty in her life.

Bonnie hated herself so much because all Damon had to do was touch her and she just opened her legs so fucking fast for him. Damon didn't even have to work for it, all he'd done was told her a few nice things and like that her panties were literally on the floor. Bonnie was so disgusted with herself. Even after everything that Damon had done to her she'd still allowed him to fuck the hell out of her and on top of a dresser no less with her legs spread wide before him.

She was no better than Andie or Elena for that matter.

No wonder Damon treated her like shit.


	72. Chapter 72

**AN: Well people, here's the much awaited update to PWF. I honestly don't know if it will be a hit or miss with you guys but it is what it is, I guess. So, happy reading.**

A lot had changed in a year. Bonnie was now living in LA, attending UCLA as a full time student and Damon was living in Malibu at the beach house.

They were separated.

When Damon told Bonnie that he would never give her a divorce, he meant it.

So Bonnie got her a lawyer which shocked the hell out of everyone, including Damon.

But he wasn't backing down, though his lawyer advised him to give her the divorce because she knew too much about his family and things could turn ugly if she decided to talk, but even then Damon wouldn't budge. He was not going to give her up no matter what.

It wasn't until his older brother, Adriano, stepped in and told Damon how dangerous it could be for Bonnie if she were to talk that he agreed to a legal separation. They had joint custody of Rory, though Damon paid both child and spousal support. He was very generous in the settlement, giving Bonnie enough money to be able to live in a really nice condo that overlooked the city.

But by no means did this legal separation mean that he was giving up on their marriage. Bonnie was still his wife. And, she would remain so. She just needed some space from him and he would give her that.

But he was going to get his family back.

And in the end, Damon Salvatore always got what he wanted.

Always.

* * *

><p>Antonia had fallen in love with Rory the moment she saw the little blue eyed angel and couldn't bear being so far away and only getting a chance to see her once every few weeks. Antonia wanted her granddaughter to know her. She wanted to be a part of Rory's everyday life, so she sold her house in Santa Barbara to everyone's shock and moved to Beverly Hills, just twenty minutes from Bonnie's condo, making it possible for her to attend school full time.<p>

It had worked out perfectly.

Bonnie could now concentrate on her studies knowing that Rory was safe with someone that loved her.

And, Antonia felt needed and useful again, spending her days taking care of her grandbaby that brought so much joy into her life.

Felix moved in with Damon a few months ago after his stint in rehab. Everyone had been stunned when he announced out of the blue that he was admitting himself for treatment, not knowing that he'd had a probably with drugs. Antonia had cried when she found out because she had no idea all this was going on with him right under her nose. She felt like a horrible mother, but Felix had quickly got that notion out of her head, telling his mother that he was the one that fucked up, not her. Though he didn't say it in those exact words.

* * *

><p>So everything was fine for a while until Caroline discovered how much of a California girl she was and couldn't bear to be in Virginia any longer. So she transferred to UCLA and moved in with Bonnie and Rory after there was a mix up with housing and she wasn't able to get a room on campus.<p>

Now with Caroline there, Bonnie was starting to become more involved in college social life by going to games and parties when before she would just attend classes and then go home. But now that she was a part of the social scene, guys were asking her out. Of course Caroline was encouraging her to go for it, after all Damon had been the only guy Bonnie had ever seriously been with, so in her opinion it was time for Bonnie to test the waters so to speak and see what else was out there. By no means was she urging Bonnie to sleep around or anything but she just wanted her friend to experience what it was like to actually go out on dates and have fun because Bonnie had never really experienced that part of being a teenager that much. And, it was time she did.

Bonnie on the other hand was not ready for all that, so she would nicely tell the guy no and each time Caroline felt like strangling her. She just didn't understand what harm there was in going out to dinner every once in a while? Caroline just didn't get it.

"Oh come on Bonnie…it's a double date, so there won't be any pressure." Caroline pleaded.

She was sitting on the dark hardwood floor in the open concept living room in Bonnie's condo playing with Rory who was squealing with delight as Caroline blew on her belly making fart sounds. Bonnie had just finished bathing her, so all Rory had on was a clean diaper.

Bonnie sighed as she straightened up the living room, placing Rory's toys back in their box. "Caroline, no…how many times do I have to keep saying it?"

"Until you say yes."

Bonnie rolled her eyes as she placed the box in the corner. "Well that's not going to happen."

She walked across the living room and stood a couple of feet away from Caroline and her daughter.

"Alright Rory Bear, it's time to go night night."

Caroline kissed the 13 month old on her chubby little cheek and placed her on her feet facing Bonnie and watched as she waddled to her mother.

Bonnie scooped her up, kissing her pretty pink mouth with a loud smack.

The blonde followed mother and daughter into the nursery and watched as Bonnie put on the baby's night clothes, still determined to get Bonnie to go on this date.

"He's really nice Bonnie and he knows that you have a kid." Caroline said rocking back and forth in the comfy rocking chair.

Bonnie's jaw dropped. "You told him about me?!"

"What…no…I mean yea, sort of."

"I can't believe you did that!"

Caroline released a heavy sigh. "Bonnie, what's wrong? Why are you so afraid of getting out there and dating? I mean I know you're a mother and everything but you're allowed to have some fun once in a while. You're not some dried up middle aged divorcee…you're going to be nineteen in a few weeks, live a little." She paused for a moment. "I bet Damon isn't sitting home alone night after night."

Bonnie stilled.

After a moment, she finished dressing her child and turned to her blonde best friend. "Maybe so…now, I need to get my daughter to sleep, so can you move please."

* * *

><p>Antonia and Bonnie had grown extremely close since having Rory, the little girl solidifying there bond. It was Saturday and Damon had their daughter for the day. Antonia and Bonnie were now at lunch after spending the day shopping.<p>

Rory Bear was growing out of her clothes so fast that sometimes it felt like Bonnie shopped more for her than she did for herself, which she did. But the clothes she bought the baby were nothing compared to what Antonia bought her. Thanks to grandma, Rory was the best dressed toddler around. Nothing was too good for her granddaughter.

It was crazy the amount of clothes her kid had. But, Bonnie would always donate her clothes once she outgrew them, so at least they were helping someone in need and not letting the expensive clothes go to waste.

"Rory is going to look so adorable in that blue dress. I just know it's going to match her eyes perfectly." Antonia said.

Bonnie smiled. "Which one?" She asked, because Antonia had bought her several blue dresses.

Antonia laughed. "I know. I just couldn't help myself. It's so fun shopping for a little girl."

"I know." Bonnie agreed.

They were silent for a moment.

Antonia bit her bottom lip in excitement like a young girl. "I met someone."

Bonnie's eyes widened. "What?" She said, clearly shocked.

Antonia nodded her head, smiling. "His name is Daniel…he's a retired police officer. I met him about a month ago when I took Rory to the park."

"Police officer."

"Retired."

Both women were quiet for a moment.

"Does he know?" Bonnie asked.

Antonia shook her head.

"Antonia…"

But the older woman cut her off. "I know what you are going to say. But it's nice to have someone to talk to and spend time with. I've missed that so much."

Bonnie reached out and squeezed the woman's hand. "I know."

After a moment she spoke again. "Do Damon and Felix know about him?"

"I will tell them when I feel like they should know." She stated firmly. "Daniel and I are just friends, Bonnie...just two lonely people who enjoy each others company. That's all."

Bonnie didn't understand. "But why did you tell me?"

"Because you are my daughter and I wanted you to know." She said squeezing her hand in return.

* * *

><p>Damon and Felix stood next to each other, vying for the 13 months old attention. "Alright Rory Bear, walk to the one you love the most."<p>

Rory just stood there looking between the two of them.

"Come to daddy, Rory Bear." Damon cooed.

"Dada." She said smiling, clapping her hands.

"That's right, come to dada."

Felix lowered his hand to his side, revealing the sweet blueberry to Rory.

Blueberries were her favorite fruit to eat. When Rory saw it, she squealed with delight and began walking to him.

Felix laughed scooping the baby up in his arms. "I told you she loved me more."

Rory kept trying to pry his hand open to get the blueberry, causing Damon to furrow his brows."

"What is she doing?" He asked.

Felix turned his back to Damon. "I don't know. You know babies…they're curious about everything."

"Bullshit." Damon said, walking in front of him. "You've got something in your hand, don't you?"

Felix started to laugh, knowing he was busted. He opened his hand and Rory squealed, picking up the blueberry and popping it into her mouth.

"Give me my baby." Damon said, taking her out of his arms.

Felix laughed.

* * *

><p>Damon brought Rory home the following day just as Bonnie was getting out of the shower. She answered the door in her bathrobe. When Rory saw her, she instantly smiled, reaching her arms out for Bonnie to take her.<p>

"Rory Bear!" Bonnie said, giving her sweet kisses all over her face, making the baby laugh. "I missed you baby." She said.

Damon followed her inside, inhaling the clean smell of soap she left in her wake. He placed the baby bag along with two grocery bags he'd been carrying in his other hand on the granite countertop in the kitchen.

"I bought her some fresh fruit from the Farmer's market, mainly blueberries, peaches, and grapes because I know how she loves them."

"Thanks for saving me a trip."

"I know you're busy with school." He said, placing the fruit into the refrigerator, noticing the beer.

He opened the freezer just for the hell of it and sure enough, he found a bottle of Grey Goose vodka.

"So how are things going with your new roomie?"

Bonnie heard the edge in his voice. "Everything's fine Damon.

"When is she moving out?"

"When there's a room available in the dorms." She said, turning away from him and going to the corner of the living room to pull out Rory's box of toys so that she could play.

Bonnie sat the baby down on the floor, her robe slipping open enough so that Damon could see her breasts.

Bonnie's chest had not gone back to its pre-pregnancy size. So it was safe to say that the girls were here to stay, so she no longer tried to cover them up. She now had all of her dresses, tops, and jackets tailored to fit her new body because it was difficult finding clothes that fit her properly. There weren't too many busty petite women with small waists walking around, so having her clothes tailored put an end to that popping out of her shirt look she had going for a while before Antonia suggested she get her clothes professionally tailored. It was expensive but worth every penny.

She closed the robe, securing the belt. "Can you watch Rory Bear while I put on some clothes?"

"Sure." Damon said, coming out of the kitchen and into the living room.

"Thanks." She said, walking away.

He watched her until Rory grabbed onto his pant leg to get his attention. Damon scooped her up into his arms.

"What is it, pretty baby?"

Rory rubbed her eyes.

"Someone is ready for her nap."

Bonnie came out of her bedroom and heard Damon singing to Rory. She stood by the open door and watched as he rocked her to sleep. Bonnie's heart tightened in her chest.

"_I want us to be a family, Bonnie. I love you." Damon said desperately._

_Bonnie shook her head, tears slipping from her eyes. "No. I can't do this anymore. I have to think about Rory now."_

"_But Rory deserves to have both of her parents."_

"_And she will, just not together."_

Bonnie closed her eyes at the memory. It still hurt to think about even after all of these months. Damon had asked her to forgive him, to give them one more chance. But she couldn't do it. Too much had happened.

She watched as he placed their sleeping baby in her crib.

He walked towards the door, stopping in front of her. "I still can't believe that she's ours. We made that beautiful little girl Bonnie…she's a part of both of us."

Bonnie smiled softly because she felt the same way whenever she looked at Rory.

Damon's eyes lowered to her pretty cupid's bow shaped mouth and without thinking he raised his hand to her face, his thumb gently sliding across her lips.

Bonnie's breath caught.

"Be still." He demanded, softly.

She didn't move as he lowered his head until his mouth was covering hers.

Every nerve in her body jolted as if being awakened from a long sleep.

And when he slipped his tongue inside her mouth and began to massage it with his in that lazy way that she loved, her body responded like it always did by becoming wet between her legs.

Bonnie realized that this was how it would always be between them. He'd touch her, her body would react, they'd have amazing sex and she'd be pulled in once again until the next time he hurt her and she left him.

It was a vicious cycle.

She pushed at his chest, breaking away from the kiss, her head bowed. "I think you should leave now."

Damon reached for her once again, but Bonnie took a step back, raising her head to look him in the face. "You need to go."

His eyes were so intense as they stared at her for the longest moment.

"Fine, I'll go but just know that I'm not going to give up on us Bonnie. I love you too much to ever let you go."

Bonnie stood still as he walked past her and into the hallway, out the door.

When Caroline came home, Bonnie told her that she'd go on the double date.


	73. Chapter 73

**AN: Hello people, here's another update!**

* * *

><p><em>"Those little teenage boys aren't going to be able to do it for you Bonnie…I've spoiled you…you're used to being with a man now…"<em>

Damon's long ago words came back to taunt her in full force as she changed out of her clothes to slip on something more comfortable.

The double date was over.

Thank gawd.

It didn't seem possible that she and Eric were almost the same age. That was her date's name, Eric Stevens. He was nineteen and a sophomore at UCLA.

And, he was so immature.

Bonnie breathed a sigh of relief now that she was in a tank top and sweat pants. She'd really gone all out for the date, slapping on a dress and heels, she'd taken the time to straighten her hair which had grown so much after having the baby and she'd even let Caroline do her makeup.

And all that effort put into tonight felt like a complete waste.

Rory was spending the night with her grandmother and Caroline and her date, along with Eric hit up some party that Bonnie opted out of going too, feigning a headache, so now here she was at home all alone on a Saturday night.

She went into the kitchen and grabbed the pint of Cherry Garcia ice cream out of the freezer and got a spoon and sat down on a stool at the island.

As she ate the ice cream, Bonnie thought about the evening. Maybe she had been a little rash by pegging Eric as immature. Now that she thought about it; he was nineteen. He was just being his age.

And there was nothing wrong with that.

Yes, she and Eric were almost the same age but they were in two totally different places in their lives.

The last few years had changed her a lot. It made her grow up and even though she would be nineteen in a week, in her case, age was nothing but a number because she was a woman now with life experiences someone like Eric and other guys her age would never be able to comprehend let alone relate to.

The doorbell rang, pulling Bonnie from her thoughts. She got up and went to the door, looking through the peephole.

Shit, Bonnie swore silently.

She opened the door but before one word could come out of her mouth Damon pushed the door open wider and barged inside right past her into the living room looking around.

Bonnie could see by his face that he was ready to kill someone.

"What's wrong?" She asked, shutting the door.

He ignored her question and strode past her down the hall. She followed behind him.

"Damon, what's going on…what are you doing?"

He opened the bathroom door and saw that it was empty and proceeded down the hallway to Bonnie's bedroom, looking around before going to her closet and opening the door.

"Damon!"

He went into the master bathroom and then came back out.

"You had my mother babysitting our daughter, so that you could go on a fucking date?!" He barked, accusingly.

Her eyes widened slightly but then she checked herself.

She did nothing wrong.

"That is none of your business." She said, calmly.

"Wrong." He said, blue eyes bulging.

"We are legally separated Damon…what I choose to do with my life is no longer your concern."

Damon grabbed her, his gorgeous face contorting into something very ugly.

"Do you honestly believe I'm going to allow you to be with someone else? That little piece of paper I signed means NOTHING. You're mine Bonnie…never forget that because some poor, unsuspecting guy may lose his life because he touched what belongs to me."

"Wrong." She said, her green eyes flashing with hurt and anger. "I stopped belonging to you the night you brought Andie Starr into our bedroom to suck your dick. Though you deny it, you knew exactly what you were doing that night. And your vindictiveness is what destroyed us. I loved you so much Damon. I would have done anything for you. I gave you everything that I had and you spit in my face." Tears began to roll down her cheeks.

"You know what's funny. I used to think that if I could just love you enough that it would heal your heart. But no amount of love can heal what Elena Gilbert broke inside of you. And I'm done trying. I will never again waste my love on you."

The front door opened and closed.

"Hey Bonnie, I brought pizza!" They heard Caroline yell from the living room.

Damon let go of her, dropping his hands and Bonnie wrapped her arms around her middle, hugging herself, trying to keep it together and not completely fall a part. Never again would she allow herself to be weak in front of him.

Caroline walked in and stopped, feeling the heaviness in the room. "Oh, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to interrupt."

Damon turned without saying a word and walked out of the bedroom. A few seconds later, they heard the front door close shut.

Caroline looked from the door back to Bonnie. "Oh my god, what was that all about?"

Bonnie shook her head, wiping the tears from her eyes, letting Caroline know she didn't want to talk about it.

* * *

><p>Damon walked down the empty hallway to the elevator and it wasn't until he stepped inside and the doors closed that a single tear fell from his eyes.<p>

* * *

><p>It was a beautiful sunny day as Bonnie and Rory headed to the Farmer's market to stock up on some fresh fruits and vegetables. Recently, Bonnie had gotten into juicing, discovering that not only was it healthy but it gave her a lot of energy and she desperately needed that now that she was going to school full time, having to study and do assignments while trying to take care of a baby.<p>

Even with support, it was a lot to juggle.

But sometimes Bonnie felt guilty leaving Rory, like she was being a bad mother for doing so because in all honesty, she really didn't have to go to school or even work for that matter. Damon was providing very generously for both her and Rory. But the thought of having to be dependent on Damon for everything on a permanent basis was not what she wanted, especially after what happened the other night, and the only way she could be totally independent of him was to get a college degree, enabling her to get a good job to be able to support herself. Maybe the reason Damon felt the way he did was because he was paying all the bills.

Bonnie found an empty parking space close to the market.

It was an indoor Farmer's market which Bonnie loved because she could take her time and shop without worrying about Rory being in the sun for too long like she would have an outdoor market.

She got out of the car, grabbing her purse and opened the back door.

"Hey pretty girl." Bonnie cooed as she got Rory out of her car seat and placed her on her hip.

Bonnie had Rory dressed in one of the little blue dresses Antonia had bought for her and around her head was the cutest little blue and white headband that made her pretty black curls look so adorable.

Rory looked like a little baby doll come to life, with her big sparkling blue eyes dominating her little face.

When they walked inside, Bonnie grabbed a couple of disinfectant wipes from the dispenser and cleaned the handle of the shopping cart before placing Rory in the seat and putting her purse down beside her.

They shopped for a good twenty minutes when Bonnie stopped pushing the cart, not believing that of all places she would see him here in a Farmer's market picking out tomatoes. Times sure had changed. She smiled to herself because he looked so serious.

She pushed the cart over to him. "Now why are you buying groceries knowing good and well that you can't cook?"

Dean's head snapped up in shock because he knew exactly who that voice belonged to.

Bonnie stood there grinning at him. The expression on his face must have been priceless because she suddenly laughed.

It was music to his ears.

She looked beautiful was all that he could think.

After a moment he saw Bonnie quirked her brows and he realized that she was waiting for him to say something. He heard a little cry and finally noticed the little baby sitting in the shopping cart holding up her arms for Bonnie to pick her up.

"Whose kid did you swipe?" He asked, finally finding his tongue, wishing that he'd come up with something better to say than that, but he was still somewhat shocked that she was here standing in front of him.

Bonnie smiled, picking Rory up before she got fussy. "She's mine."

Dean's mouth literally dropped as he watched Bonnie put the little girl on her hip.

"What?"

"Yep, she's mine."

Dean's green eyes went back to the child on her hips and she finally looked forward and he saw her eyes.

Damon Salvatore's eyes.

It was like a kick to the gut.

His eyes lifted back to Bonnie's. "So you and Damon…"

"…are no longer together." She finished for him.

Dean was confused. "But…"

She interrupted him once again, shaking her head. "It's a long story Dean."

"I've got time…let me take you and your daughter to lunch at the restaurant across the street and we'll catch up."

Bonnie hadn't seen Dean in almost two years. "Okay."

* * *

><p>They'd been at the restaurant for over an hour, Dean watching Bonnie's every move as she talked while trying to feed the baby and then herself at the same time.<p>

The little girl for her part sat in a high chair pulled up to the table and opened her little mouth dutifully for the mash potatoes and smashed up peas Bonnie fed to her.

"Well, I happen to think that it's great you opened up your own auto shop. You are doing what you love…working on cars…so who cares if it's small…it's yours and more importantly it's an honest living. So stop worrying you'll bring in more business, especially once word gets out how good you are with cars." She said, placing a spoon of mash potatoes in the baby's mouth.

"I hope so." He said, wiping his mouth with a napkin.

Dean was worried because he'd upped and moved to L.A., putting all of his money into this auto shop and things were slow. Granted he'd only been open less than a year and it took time for a small business to grow, but he thought by now he'd at least see a little improvement.

Bonnie looked at him, having heard the uncertainty in his voice. "I have faith in you Dean. Cars are your passion, so things will work out."

He chuckled at her words.

"What?" She asked, smiling.

"Cars are my passion?"

"Well they are…I mean the only time you've ever looked anywhere near happy was when you were working in the garage on some car."

"Is that so?"

"Yeah, it is." Bonnie said, raising her brows dramatically.

Dean smiled.

Bonnie's phone went off next to her plate, interrupting the moment. She picked it up, her face tensing.

"It's Damon." She announced, before answering the call.

"Yeah." She said into the phone.

"…shit…I'm sorry, I forgot all about that." She said after a moment.

Dean watched as she listened to whatever it was Damon was saying on the other line.

She closed her eyes. "…it was an honest mistake…I'm not trying to pull anything…will you just stop and listen for a second…Damon…Damon…"

She huffed, shaking her head. "He hung up on me."

"What happened?" He asked.

"I forgot that he was going to drop off some things for Rory today. Apparently Caroline wasn't home either when he got there so he thinks I left on purpose knowing he was coming. Which I didn't…I honestly forgot." She clarified.

"He's so pissed." She said after a moment.

"That's not the reason he's pissed, Bonnie." Dean said, looking at her.

"I know." She murmured, dropping her eyes.

Bonnie had told Dean everything that happened between her and Damon, including what happened the other day.

"He might try to take away your daughter to hurt you back."

Bonnie's eyes snapped up to meet his.

She shook her head. "No. He wouldn't do something like that."

"You sure about that, Bonnie?"

Bonnie looked at Rory and reached up to touch her sweet little face, fear briefly flashing in her eyes.

"He wouldn't do that." She repeated after a long moment.

Dean let it go because he could see that he had upset her even though she was trying not to show it.

But if there was one thing he knew it was that Damon Salvatore lashed out when he was hurt, and going by everything that Bonnie had said, that's exactly what she'd done.

* * *

><p>It was the day after Bonnie's birthday and she was waiting for Damon to bring Rory home. She'd spent the night with him because Bonnie had given herself a party at her condo. It was the first time that Bonnie had done something like this for herself and it felt good. She really enjoyed herself last night. But today it was time to get back into mommy mode and she really missed her baby. Damon usually brought Rory home in the early afternoon but here it was going on five o'clock.<p>

Bonnie tried not to panic but what Dean said about Damon trying to take Rory away from her wouldn't leave her thoughts. She scolded herself. She was being ridiculous. So what, Damon was a few hours late in when he normally brought Rory home, it wasn't like they had a set time when he would bring her. She would just call him to see what was going on.

Bonnie jumped up from the sofa and grabbed the cordless phone off the kitchen island and called Damon's phone. She let it ring until it went to voice mail.

Where was he?

Bonnie paced the living room floor with the cordless phone in her hands, dialing Damon's number over and over again.

When it turned seven o'clock, Bonnie decided she was going to Malibu to get her daughter. She was just about to go get her purse when the doorbell rang.

She opened the door without looking through the peephole and there they were.

Rory was asleep on Damon's shoulder, but Bonnie grabbed her anyway, hugging her tightly to her chest as she walked back inside the condo.

Damon walked inside, closing the door and sat the baby bag down on the sofa.

Bonnie glared at him. "Where were you…I called you like a million times…why didn't you answer your phone?"

"Oh, I'm sorry_. I must have forgotten_ to answer it."

Bonnie couldn't believe him.

"Don't you ever again try to use my daughter to get back at me or I swear to Gawd you'll regret it." She said with a steeliness to her voice that Damon had never heard before.

She then turned her back on him to go place her daughter in her crib.

"Our daughter!" He yelled after her.

Bonnie stayed in Rory's nursery for a long time, finding that she couldn't bear to put her down. She needed to hold her close. It was the only thing keeping her calm. She could feel Rory's little heart beating against her chest and it soothed her.

But it wasn't until the 13 month old started to stretch out that Bonnie finally laid her in her bed. When she came out into the living room, Damon was still there, standing by the window.

"I'm sorry." He said softly.

She walked past him like he wasn't there, but he caught her arm bringing her back to him.

He touched her face, but she wouldn't look at him.

"Do you want me to get on my knees because I will?" He said, kneeling down in front of her.

"I'm sorry, Bonnie." He said taking her hand and kissing her palm. "I'll do anything you want, just say the word and I'll do."

Bonnie looked at him then, her eyes dropping to his pleading blue ones.

"Then give me full custody of our daughter."


	74. Chapter 74

**AN: Hello people, here's the latest update. **

**And a special shout out to iansmolderskat for making a beautifully done PWF fan art on tumblr. When I saw it I squealed with delight like Rory Salvatore. Thank you so much, sweetie…I love it, I love it, I love it!**

**Now on to the story, enjoy!**

* * *

><p>With a quickness that startled Bonnie, Damon's hands gripped her arms, forcing her on her knees down in front of him, mirroring his position on the floor.<p>

Her first instinct was to jump back up but she didn't move once she looked into his eyes, causing her to swallow hard.

He didn't say anything; he just looked at her. And then something flickered in his eyes and he reached up and caressed her face, surprising and scaring her at the same time because he did it lovingly like he wasn't upset by what she said and yet Bonnie could feel the anger radiating from him like a beacon.

His touch was gentle but she knew better. Any moment now he would turn on her, grabbing hold of her face in a tight grip and pulling her towards him until the tips of their noses touched.

But instead of doing all those things, he leaned his forehead against hers, taking a deep breath in through his nose and releasing it.

Bonnie didn't move, inhaling his exhale.

His hand lowered from her face and rested lightly at her neck.

She swallowed hard.

His head lolled to the side of hers and she could feel his warm breath against her ear.

He finally spoke, breaking the silence in the room and causing her to slightly jump.

"So not only don't I have you, but now you want to take my daughter away from me as well?"

Bonnie's heart beat picked up. His tone was seething.

Every fiber of her being was warning her to be very careful.

She briefly closed her eyes, licking her dry lips.

"I'm not trying to take her away from you, Damon. You can see Rory whenever you want…just like you do now, nothing has to change... I just want to be her custodial parent, that's all."

Damon had scared her today, giving her just a small taste of what he could really do if he wanted to. He had power and money and connections, things she could never go up against if he ever decided he wanted to take Rory away from her. The only thing she had at her disposal was the State of California legal system. And if she could get Damon to sign over his rights to their daughter then at least she'd have a leg to stand on, at least legally.

His nose nudged against her and seconds later she felt the press of his lips against the bare skin of her shoulder.

His hand tightened with the barest of pressure around her neck, causing Bonnie to still. He wasn't hurting her in the least, but regardless, his hand at her neck felt like a threat.

He lifted his lips from her soft, fragrant skin, pulling back to look into her eyes.

"Don't ever try and take my daughter away from me Bonnie."

There was a threat behind his words, but he left it at that.

He dropped his hand from her neck and stood to his feet.

He reached down gently taking Bonnie's arm and pulled her up as well.

She snatched her arm out of his grasp, hating him for making her feel afraid, realizing that he meant to scare her.

"And the same goes for me, Damon. Don't ever try and take my daughter away from me because it will not end well. I guarantee it."

They stared at each other for the longest moment, until finally Damon spoke. "Agreed."

* * *

><p>The following week, Bonnie was walking out of the college library after spending a few hours there doing some research for a paper when she almost collided with another student running past her.<p>

"Professor Bennett…Professor Bennett!" He called out.

Bonnie turned her head just in time to see her father stop and turn around.

She stood there stock still and watched as her father talked to this guy not more than a few feet away from her. This was the first time she'd seen him on campus… the first time she'd seen him since he'd disowned her.

Bonnie didn't know what came over her but she began to walk in his direction, to say what, she didn't know but that didn't stop her feet from moving.

But when she was just a hare's breath away from him, he suddenly looked her way, his face instantly becoming closed off when he realized it was her. Bonnie stopped, tightening her grip around the strap of her leather satchel and watched as her father abruptly ended the conversation with the student and walked away.

Bonnie straightened her back and then turned in the opposite direction that led to the student parking lot.

She wasn't going to cry.

If he wanted to be that way, then fine by her. She didn't need him in her life anymore. She was a grown woman now with a child of her own. She was so stupid to try and go up and talk to him, like a fool thinking that maybe enough time had pass and he was ready to forgive her, for them to forgive each other. But no.

Bonnie got to her car, unlocking the door and throwing her satchel in the passenger seat before getting inside.

He was the one missing out, Bonnie told herself.

He would never know what a beautiful sweet little grandbaby he had. He would never know how it felt to hold her and inhale her sweet baby scent. He would never know what it was like to have her smile up at him and light up the entire room. And, he would never know what a good mother she turned out to be and how having Rory was the best thing she'd ever done in her life.

Bonnie didn't realize she was crying until she went to adjust the rearview mirror and saw her face wet with tears.

* * *

><p>Bonnie drove to Antonia's house to pick up Rory. She wiped her face, chiding herself for crying like a big baby. When she pulled up into the circular driveway, she saw Damon's car. Fuck. She didn't need this right now. It was the middle of the day; what was he doing here? She checked her face once again in the rearview mirror and took a deep, cleansing breath before exiting the car.<p>

She walked into the house and could hear voices coming from the informal living room. She walked in to see Rory sitting on the floor surrounded by Damon, Adriano, and Felix.

She didn't know that Adriano was in town, a fleeting thought wondering why he was here. Bonnie stood in the doorway and watched as they sang some song to Rory in Italian.

Bonnie felt an arm wrap around her waist and she turned her head to see Antonia standing beside her.

"Their father used to sing this song to them when they were babies. I think she understands, look at the way she's looking at them."

"I doubt it." Bonnie said, shaking her head.

"Oh, I think she does. "I've been teaching her."

Bonnie gasped. "Really?"

Antonia nodded her head smiling.

Bonnie made a mental note to purchase Rosetta Stone Level 1 Italian online because she couldn't have her daughter speaking a language that she didn't understand.

Rory suddenly squealed loudly, putting a halt to the singing and gaining Antonia and Bonnie's attention.

The little girl's face was lit up with pure joy and Bonnie realized that it was because of her. The three men sitting on the floor turned their heads to see what caused such a reaction from the baby and saw Bonnie standing in the doorway.

Rory tried to get up from off the floor but was having a little difficulty because her foot kept getting caught in her dress. So Damon helped her out by picking her up and standing her on her feet. She waddled across the room with her arms stretched out to Bonnie, a huge smile on her adorable face.

Bonnie's heart just filled with so much love at the sight of her. She couldn't even wait for Rory to reach her, closing the distance between them scooping the baby up into her arms, hugging her.

"Rory Bear." Bonnie hugged her, breathing in her fresh baby scent.

Damon stood up, immediately noticing that she'd been crying. He went to her, touching her face.

"What happened?"

"Nothing." She said, not looking at him and walking away. She spoke to Adriano and Felix before taking a seat on the sofa, placing Rory in her lap.

Damon's jaw tensed. She was lying to him, but he wasn't going to make a scene.

Antonia cleared her throat. "Since everyone is here, how about I cook something special and we'll have an early dinner…it's been so long since we've all been together?"

Bonnie stood up then. "That really sounds nice Antonia but I can't…I have an assignment that's due and…"

"Not a problem, you can do it here." Damon interrupted.

Bonnie shook her head, not even sparing him a glance. "My laptop is at home…"

"You can use mine…it's out in the car. I'll go get it right now." He said, leaving the room and not giving her a chance to object.

"Perfect!" Antonia said, happily.

Felix lowered his head, smiling. Bonnie saw it and shot him a dirty look before sitting back down.

* * *

><p>Bonnie went to the study to do her assignment while Antonia prepared dinner and the men watched the baby. She sat behind the big desk and fired up the laptop.<p>

She reached for her satchel that she'd gotten out of the car and took out her books. When she turned back to the computer she saw that Damon had a picture of her and Rory as his screensaver.

Antonia had taken it a few months ago when the three of them were at the park.

Bonnie quickly double clicked on the Microsoft Word icon, getting rid of the picture.

She tried not to think about her father as she worked on her assignment, but what happened at school wouldn't leave her thoughts and on top of that she had a headache.

She always got a killer headache after crying her eyes out.

Damon walked into the study ten minutes later, carrying a glass of water and a bottle of aspirin, sitting them down on the desk.

Bonnie looked up from the computer, lifting her eyes to his.

"You know you need it, so don't be stubborn and just take the damn aspirin." He said, coming to stand behind the desk, leaning against it.

Bonnie reached for the bottle, opening it.

She poured two pills into her hand and popped them in her mouth, picking up the glass of water and taking a drink, cocking her head back to make the pills go down.

"Good girl." He said, replacing the cap back on the bottle.

Bonnie's jaw tensed, but made no comment. She went back to her work, effectively ignoring him once again.

But Damon wasn't fazed by this.

"So do you want to tell me about your day? About what happened to make you cry?"

Bonnie stopped typing and looked up at him. "Thanks for the aspirin." She said, dismissing him.

"Oh, you're welcome, Honey Bear…but getting back to your day…"

She'd had enough of him pushing the issue and snapped. "Will you just let it go?! I don't want to talk about it!"

Her sudden outburst alarmed Damon, his mind running wild with all the possible things that could have happened to her.

He stood up. "Tell me what happened Bonnie." He demanded.

Bonnie jumped up out of the chair and began putting her things back in her satchel. If she told him about her father, she would start crying all over again like some weak little fool and she couldn't let that happen, especially not in front of him.

"Tell your mother that I'm sorry I couldn't stay for dinner. I'll bring Rory over on Saturday to make it up to her."

Damon made her stop, forcing her to look at him. "Did someone hurt you?"

He could see the tears shining in her eyes. "That's your job, remember?" She said, breaking away from him and snatching up her satchel.

She walked out of the study, leaving Damon standing there.

* * *

><p>"Kiss me goodbye, Rory Bear…I'm going to miss you so much." Caroline said to the baby, picking her up.<p>

Bonnie laughed. "You're not going off to war Caroline. You're just moving into the dorms."

"I know but it won't be the same. She'll forget about me."

"No she won't, my Rory Bear is a very smart cookie. She'll remember who you are."

"I hope so." Caroline said, kissing the baby's cheek and then gave her to Bonnie.

Bonnie put Rory on her hip and watched as Caroline pick up the last of her boxes.

"I'm going to miss you too. We had so much fun, didn't we?" She said, looking at Bonnie.

"Caroline, will you stop acting like we're not going to see each other…we go to the same college for heaven's sake!"

The blonde burst out laughing, realizing that Bonnie was right. She was being ridiculous.

"I'll call you once I get settled in." She said, walking to the door.

"Alright." Bonnie said, opening the door for her and she walked out.

Bonnie closed the door sighing. "Well kiddo, it looks like it's just you and me, again."

Rory laughed, laying her head against Bonnie's.

"You're such a silly girl." Bonnie said, kissing her face.

The phone rang.

Bonnie looked around, spotting the phone lying on the sofa. Well that was one thing she wasn't going to miss about Caroline and that's her inability to put the cordless phone back on the hook when she was done using it.

She walked across the room to pick it up.

"Hello."

"Um hello…is this Bonnie Bennett speaking.

"Yes it is." She said, politely.

"Hi, my name is Shelly and I'm calling from Dr. Williams' dentist office. I have Dean Winchester here and he's going to need someone to come pick him up."

Bonnie's eyebrows knitted together in confusion. "Um, I don't understand…what's going on?"

"Well, he had a procedure done here this afternoon and he's still a little loopy from the gas and he shouldn't be driving."

Bonnie took this in, silent for a moment.

"Oh, well…okay. What's your address?" Bonnie said, grabbing a pen from off the coffee table and jotting down the address on the back of a magazine.

She was about to hang up when she thought about something. "By the way, why did you call me?"

"Well dear, you were the only person on his list of contacts on his phone."

"Oh." She said, a little taken back.

* * *

><p>Bonnie dropped Rory off at Antonia's before going to pick up Dean. When she got to the dentist office, she found him waiting for her inside the lobby with what look to be a babysitter of sorts waiting with him.<p>

"There she is…there's my girl." He said, with a lazy grin on his handsome face, trying to stand to his feet.

Bonnie's eyes widened.

The lady beside him helped Dean up. "You're going to need to keep an eye on him for the next few hours, okay dear."

Bonnie nodded her head.

"Thank you for waiting with me Shelly." Dean said sweetly, leaning down to kiss the older woman's cheek, making her blush scarlet red as she went back inside the office.

Bonnie stared dumbfounded because she'd never seen him like this. It was so weird seeing him be so…personable?

What the hell did they put in laughing gas anyway, she wanted to know?

He walked up to Bonnie, pulling her from her thoughts.

Dean was so close to her that she had to tilt her head back to look at him.

"Thank you for coming to get me Bonnie." He said, leaning down.

Bonnie didn't move because she thought he was going to kiss her cheek like he did to Shelly.

So imagine her surprise when she found herself knowing exactly what Dean Winchester tasted like as his hungry lips devoured hers.


	75. Chapter 75

He gazed down at her so adoringly that it had Bonnie thinking that maybe it was a mistake to do this. He gently caressed her beautiful face with his fingertips as he laid beside her, careful not to completely place all of his weight on her fragile frame. His thick muscular thigh rested between her legs, pressed lightly against her warm pussy. She was so small pinned beneath him and her gorgeous toffee colored skin felt like the softest of satin touching against his.

He couldn't believe that this was them, lying together naked in bed. It had actually happened and it was even better than he could have ever dreamed.

"You okay?" He asked because she was quiet.

Bonnie nodded her head.

Dean smiled, impulsively leaning down to kiss her sweet lips for the countless time that night. And that's exactly what they were, sweet. At first he couldn't describe it but the more he kissed her he finally figured it out. She tasted like those little flowers that used to grow on the bushes in the woods behind the trailer park where he grew up. What were they called? Honeysuckle?

Yeah. That's exactly what she tasted like, but only sweeter and more potent.

Dean chuckled to himself. They sleep together once and all of a sudden he's a fucking poet trying to describe in words what Bonnie tasted like.

"What's so funny?" She asked, shifting her body a little bit to get more comfortable.

Her pussy was sore, nothing major, just a slight ache that throb annoyingly; not having sex for over a year would do that she found out.

From the moment he entered her, Bonnie felt the burning sensation of him penetrating her body but at the time it was tolerable because it was mixed with pleasure.

They fucked in a sitting up position in the middle of the bed with Bonnie straddling Dean's lap, riding his dick like she was on a mechanical bull.

He held her petite frame close to him, their two bodies' slick with sweat. One of his hands was pressed possessively against her lower back while the other was tangled in her hair. And all the while they moved against each other he stared into her eyes, his face inches from hers, their breath mingling together as pleasure washed over them like a tidal wave. He didn't break eye contact once, like he wanted to remember and savor every moment of what was happening.

And now here they laid together with their limbs intertwined, smiling at each other in the afterglow.

Dean shook his head in wonder. "I feel like I'm dreaming right now." Pause. "I've never been this happy in my life and it's all because of you." He said.

Bonnie reached up and touched his face and he turned his head, kissing the inside of her palm.

He moved his leg that was pressed so intimately against her up a fraction and Bonnie hissed in pain.

He froze.

"What's wrong?" He asked in concern.

Bonnie shook her head trying to put him at ease. "Nothing…I'm just a little sore that's all."

"What?" He said moving his leg from between hers, feeling like some big ape. He had tried to be gentle with her because she was so much smaller than him, but apparently he hadn't been gentle enough. His green eyes dropped from hers in shame, his handsome face contrite.

"I'm sorry Bonnie…I didn't mean to…I thought I was being gentle with you."

Bonnie made him look at her. "Hey…you were. I'm okay…it's just that it's been a while since…well you know…" She trailed off, smiling in embarrassment.

He chucked after a moment, realizing what she was trying to say, looking so damn cute blushing beneath him.

So, she hadn't been with anyone else since Damon. That pleased him immensely.

He kissed the tip of her nose before moving off of her and getting up from the bed. He didn't want her to be in any more discomfort because of him.

"What are you doing?" She asked, covering her nakedness with a sheet.

"You'll see." He said disappearing into her master bathroom.

He came back out a few seconds later carrying a slightly damp wash cloth. Bonnie's brows knitted together but before she could question him the door to her bedroom flew open.

Oh god.

Damon.

He stood in the doorway with stunned and then hurting blue eyes mirroring the way she'd looked the night she walked in on him and Andie Starr in their bedroom. His eyes went from her lying naked in the bed to Dean standing buck ass naked just a few feet away.

The light went out in his beautiful blue eyes when they swung back to Bonnie and stayed locked on her.

They were empty now. He was beyond to being reached.

"I told you what would happen if another man touched what belong to me." He said deceptively calm.

Bonnie gripped the sheet that was pulled up to her breasts, her eyes going to Dean before looking pleadingly back at him.

"Please. I'm to blame for this, not Dean. Please Damon, don't do it." She begged, tears slipping from her eyes.

Damon didn't say anything more instead he reached behind his back and pulled out a gun, shocking Bonnie to her very core but before she could say anything.

"POWWW…POWWW!" Two shots were fired in quick succession.

Bonnie screamed, pushing herself up against the headboard as Dean's blood splattered across the bedroom wall like red spray paint, his body immediately dropping to the floor with a heavy thump.

Bonnie screamed aloud as she jolted up from her bed wide awake with her heart pounding like a heavy drum inside of her chest.

Oh god, it was just a dream, she realized, running a shaky hand through her dark tresses.

She licked her dry lips, trying to calm her breathing, even though her heart wasn't anywhere close to slowing down to a steady rhythm.

"It was just a dream." She said aloud in relief to the empty room.

Her screaming must of scared Rory because she heard the baby crying through the baby monitor that sat on the nightstand next to her bed. She switched it off and threw the covers off her body, getting up. She was still trembling from her nightmare as she stood to her feet.

It felt so real.

It had been a few days since the kiss, so why did her mind decide to go there and then take such an extreme ending in the process, she wondered to herself as she thought about what took place between her and Dean just days earlier.

_He was really tall, Bonnie thought to herself. He had to be at least 6'1, way taller than Damon. He was literally almost bent in half as he leaned down to kiss her and it made her feel so tiny like she'd never felt before in her life. _

_And his kiss was surprisingly different. _

_It was tender and lingering and in no way overpowering, considering his large size. And though it was slow, it was still hungry. It was like a quiet hunger, like being hungry but instead of gobbling down your food you took your time and savored each bite. _

_That was exactly what he was doing, savoring it. _

_When Damon kissed her, often times his lips were very demanding upon hers and even when he kissed her in that slow, lazy way that she liked, his lips were still somewhat conquering. _

_And all of this went through Bonnie's head as she stood there in the lobby of Dr. William's dentist office and let Dean Winchester kiss her._

_He finally broke the kiss, pulling away just slightly. "I've wanted to do that for so long." He said, his big hand caressing her cheek and looking into her eyes._

_Bonnie blinked, not being able to say anything at the moment._

_Dean took that as her liking what happened and he decided to do it again, leaning forward, but Bonnie placed her hand against his chest, stopping him. _

"_Don't." She said, stepping back. _

_Confusion filled his green eyes as he looked into hers._

"_We should probably go." She said, turning away from him in somewhat of a hasty exit towards the door._

_Dean stood there and watched as she walked out the door, knowing that he'd shaken her up, but for the life of him he couldn't make himself feel sorry._

* * *

><p><em>Except for the radio being on and Dean periodically giving Bonnie directions to his home, they drove in relative silence. <em>

"_I didn't mean to freak you out back there." He said after a while._

_Bonnie kept her eyes on the road. "You didn't…I mean I'm not…I know it's the laughing gas, so…"_

_He didn't let her finish. "…I kissed you because I wanted to Bonnie." He confessed, looking over at her. "Please don't act like this is all coming out of nowhere. You know I have feelings for you…and you've known for quite some time." He said bluntly._

_Bonnie swallowed hard, tightening her grip on the steering wheel. _

_She decided in that moment to be just as honest and blunt because it was high time they addressed what was going on between them. _

"_You're right…I have." She confessed aloud._

_She always tried to ignore the way he sometimes looked at her, those longing looks that had her turning away every time they occurred. _

"_Why did it take you until now to admit it?" He wondered._

_She finally looked at him, but it was brief because she was driving. "You kissed me."_

"_Then maybe I should have done that a long time ago." He teased lightly._

_Bonnie didn't see his face but heard the joking tone to his voice. "This isn't funny Dean."_

"_You're right, it's not." He admitted soberly to her._

"_I'm still in love with him Dean." She said after a long moment._

_It was like every sound in the world had been silenced. It was that quiet inside of the car._

_Dean looked away from her, his gaze turning to look out the window at the passing scenery of downtown Los Angeles. _

_He wasn't expecting that._

_But a small voice inside of him said that he should have known because Bonnie Bennett wasn't the kind of girl to stop loving someone just like that._

"_I know I must sound really pathetic…after everything he's done." She said softly._

_He cleared his throat before speaking, but it still came out sounding guff before he corrected it. "You're not pathetic Bonnie."_

_Bonnie laughed but it was humorless. "Yes I am, Dean... I love someone who is incapable of loving me back without hurting me." She said, swallowing hard._

_She stopped at the red light and now that she'd revealed this truth she couldn't hold her feelings inside any longer._

"S_ometimes I find myself watching him with Rory... and he's so sweet and loving with her and I think to myself why can't he be that way with me because when he's with her there's none of that darkness lurking inside of him ready to rear its ugly head at any moment. It's like that part of him is reserved only for me…I noticed that he's not that way with anyone else but me and I don't understand why."_

_Dean remained silent because though she was talking to him he could tell that she was lost in her thoughts._

"_He treats me like I'm her." She said a moment later.  
><em>

_The light turned green and they drove in silence for a while before Dean finally spoke knowing the 'her' she was referring to was Elena. _

"_She wasn't always that way…there was a time when she was sweet and innocent but things happened to her growing up that changed her…hardened her. She never talked about her life and what went on after I left the trailer park but I have my suspicions...though I could be wrong. I guess I'll never know." He paused in talking. "But sometimes I wonder if she blamed me for leaving her behind to fend for herself, maybe that's why she cheated on me with Damon...you know... to get back at me."_

_Bonnie looked at him because his voice sounded suddenly different than before and it didn't escape her that he didn't once say her name._

"_You loved her didn't you?" She realized._

_He didn't say anything for a long moment. "I did…once." _

_He said it so low that she almost missed it. _

_Bonnie reached over and covered his hand with hers, squeezing it._

_He gently squeezed hers back._

* * *

><p><em>Bonnie pulled up into Dean's apartment complex five minutes later and parked in front of his door. When she went to turn off the ignition, he stopped her.<em>

"_No, don't. There's no need to come inside."_

"_But Dean, the lady said that I needed to keep an eye on you for a few hours."_

"_Bonnie, I'll be fine."_

_He wouldn't look at her._

"_Please don't push me away Dean." She said, quietly…feeling guilty because she knew she'd hurt him._

"_I'm not." He said, dropping his hand from the opening the door. "I just need some time, okay." He said, looking back at her._

_She nodded her head, slowly. "Okay… whatever you want."_

_He smiled sadly and reached over and kissed her cheek. "Good bye, Bonnie."_

_Bonnie didn't like the way that sounded. "Goodnight Dean…I'll talk to you soon." She said instead, meaning it._

_He nodded his head. "Goodnight."_

* * *

><p>Bonnie walked into Rory's nursery and upon seeing her mother, the baby instantly quieted as she stood up in her crib, gripping the railing with her little hands.<p>

"Did I scare you…I'm sorry baby. Mommy had a really bad dream." She said, picking her up.

"Can you give momma some sugar?"

Rory pursed her little lips and leaned forward to peck Bonnie's mouth."

"Thank you Rory Bear...you're such a sweet girl." She said, rocking her from side to side, knowing that the baby liked when she did that.

"Are you excited to see nonna today?"

Nonna meant grandma in Italian. Bonnie had incorporated the Rosetta Stone into the rest of her studies, wanting to be fluent in Italian just like her daughter would be someday.

Rory nodded her head surprising Bonnie.

"And you're a smart baby too, aren't you little one." She said, kissing the side of her head as they walked out of the room to get breakfast so that they could start their day.

* * *

><p>"Why is she looking like that…Rory, what are you doing?" Felix laughed, tickled by his niece's facial expressions.<p>

Rory was in the pool in one of those baby floatie contraptions with her little fat legs dangling in the water, just chilling like a _boss_. There was no other way to describe it.

Bonnie laughed, holding on to the floating device, keeping it in place so she didn't float away.

"You enjoying yourself baby…you like the water?"

Rory looked at her and finally smiled happily, making baby noises as she kicked her legs in the water.

It was a beautiful Saturday afternoon and they were at Antonia's house. Felix sat in a chair by the pool and watched mother and daughter in the water.

He tried to keep his eyes on his niece and off Bonnie but it was proving to be difficult because she looked absolutely scrumptious in her little black bikini with her hair up in a messy ponytail to protect it from the chlorine in the water.

If Felix had to describe her he would say that Bonnie looked like a petite version of Jessica Rabbit _dipped in_ _caramel of course, _looking all luscious with firm perky breasts sitting up high and pretty, a flat stomach that tapered into a tiny waist and hips that were flared but oh so slender. And her ass…Felix quickly shut down his train of thought before it was too late.

He cleared his throat, standing up suddenly. "I'm going to go get my camera…Rory looks to adorable in the water not to capture this on film."

"Great idea." Bonnie replied and then stopped smiling when Rory tried to put her mouth in the water.

"Rory, don't put your mouth down there…see Felix, that's why you should have put more air in this thing."

Felix chucked. "Bonnie, it doesn't get any bigger than that, any more air and it would have exploded."

He walked inside the house to get his camera and met Damon walking out dressed in his black swim trunks.

"I see someone has decided to go for a little swim…I wonder why that is? Felix teased, slapping Damon on his naked back.

"What? I'm not allowed to enjoy the pool? This is my mother's house too, you know."

"Yeah, I know. Have at it." Felix chuckled.

"I plan to." Damon smirked.

Bonnie looked up just in time to see Damon walk outside. Involuntarily, her heart beat picked up and her skin prickled like she was being poked with a bunch of needles.

It felt weird seeing Damon now after admitting to still loving him. She allowed her eyes to take in the gloriousness of his body from head to toe before concentrating back on their daughter.

She took hold of Rory's little fat legs and began to slowly spin her around in circles to distract from the sight of him walking towards the pool. Damon was still the best looking man she'd ever seen in her life. He had the face and the body of a god. He'd once told her that Felix was the best looking of the Salvatore brothers and in a way he was, but Felix's looks bordered more on an almost feminine prettiness that made him look deceptively harmless whereas Damon had a more rugged predatory look to him that screamed danger ahead, temp at your own risk.

Rory squealed when Damon jumped into the pool making a big splash. Bonnie watched as he swam underwater towards them and when he broke the surface coming up for air and smoothed his hair back from his face, his eyes looking impossibly blue in the bright sunshine Bonnie had to tell herself to breath.

"Dada…dada!" Rory said happily, kicking her legs and moving her arms in excitement.

"There's my girl!" Damon cooed, making the baby laugh as he took hold of the floatie and pulled Rory towards him, kissing her little mouth.

Damon's words reminded Bonnie of Dean thus bringing the dream to the forefront of her mind.

Damon looked up and saw Bonnie's face.

"What's wrong?" He asked.

Bonnie snapped out of her thoughts, shaking her head. "Nothing…I'm going to get something to drink." She said about to turn away.

Damon's jaw ticked. "When are you going to stop running away from me?" He said stopping her.

"I'm not running away from you Damon."

He laughed humorlessly, shaking his head. "Yes you are…you know your body may have grown into that of a woman's but I see you're still a little girl in so many ways Bonnie."

That stung more than it should because it wasn't true; she wasn't a little girl anymore. She'd grown so much as a person in the last year alone.

She looked him in his eyes. "The days of caring about what you think of me are over Damon…just like everything else between us." She said so matter of fact that it cut him deep.

Damon swallowed hard as he watched her get out of the pool, grabbing her towel and wrapping in around her small body before disappearing inside of the house.

He looked down at his baby girl who was staring up at him with the beautiful blue eyes he'd given her.

"Not everything." He said quietly.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I got you guys good with that intro, didn't I?<strong>

**Lol, sorry but I just had to do it to get it out of my system, even if it was just a dream. I don't know what happened but for some reason I just couldn't get Bonnie and Dean going like I wanted to. Oh well. Easy come easy go.  
><strong>


	76. Chapter 76

**AN: Hello people, here's an update! Thank you so much for the continued reviews, follows, and favorite alerts.  
><strong>

* * *

><p>The matching black bikini cover up that Bonnie wore looked like a flirty little dress that hinted at the lovely curves underneath it, lightly clinging enticingly to her body, hugging her in all the right places. Damon couldn't take his eyes off her as she sat across the table from him eating lunch outside by the pool. It was torture that he'd yet to get used to not being able to touch, hold, and kiss her like he wanted to. He still felt like she was his and that he had every right to do those things but he didn't.<p>

Even when he would force himself to look away from her, his traitorous blue eyes would return moments later only to find her continuing to ignore him.

Rory was inside the house taking a nap but they had the baby monitor sitting on the table with the volume turned as high as it could go so that they could hear the slightest sound.

Antonia had prepared a delicious spread for them before heading out on her "date" with Daniel. Her three boys were still trying to get used to their mother seeing another man, even though she'd made it very clear to them that her and Daniel were just friends, but that didn't stop the boys from running a background check on the former cop. He turned out to be harmless but that didn't mean they trusted him. A clean record didn't mean shit. Who knew what this man did behind closed doors, so they kept an eye on him, surveillancing his comings and goings and who he talked to because they weren't taking any chances.

Damon was quiet throughout the meal not saying much, lost in his thoughts. But Bonnie and Felix didn't seem to notice, in fact they didn't seem to notice much of anything as they were too busy laughing and talking to each other to pay any attention to him.

"Oh come on short stuff… it'll be fun…just think, a fun weekend in Vegas…we'll hit up the clubs go to a few shows…it'll be great!" Felix said excitedly.

Having heard the tail end of the conversation Damon finally piped up, putting his two cents in.

"Unlike you moron, Bonnie has responsibilities, i.e., Rory and school…she can't just up and fly to Vega to party with you.

Felix gave his older brother the _who the fuck asked you look_. "_You're_ here and as for school…last time I checked she didn't attend classes on the weekends. So there, stay in your lane." Felix said dismissing his brother, reaching for his drink.

Damon felt like grabbing that glass out of Felix's hand and shoving it down his throat.

After quenching his thirst, Felix turned his eyes back to Bonnie because she hadn't said anything and her answer was all that counted, not his brother's.

"So what do you say Bon…you in?"

Bonnie picked up the cloth napkin in her lap and lightly dabbed at the corners of her mouth before replying.

"He's right Felix. I have a lot on my plate right now and besides I can't leave Rory for two days."

Her words shocked the hell out of Damon whose eyes had widened in surprise. He expected her to balk at what he said and even go so far as to tell Felix that she'd go with him out of spite but she didn't. Maybe she wasn't a little girl anymore after all, he thought, regretting that he'd called her that.

"Damn." Felix said disappointedly, causing Bonnie to take his hand.

"Can't you invite someone else to go with you Felix?" She asked.

He pushed his plate away, done with his lunch. "No. All my friends are still about that drug life and now that I'm sober I don't want to be around that."

Damon spoke before Bonnie could. "Then make new friends, dummy. It's that simple."

Feeling bummed about his trip to Vegas being a no go was forgotten as Felix swung his piercing grey gaze to his brother. "Okay, what bug flew up your ass?" He asked in exasperation, not understanding what was up with the name calling.

Damon shrugged, not really having an answer. He was just in a bad mood, still licking his wounds from the earlier conversation with Bonnie and subsequently having her ignore him all afternoon.

"You're getting on my nerves." He said, popping a grape into his mouth. "Why don't you go for a walk and burn a few of those calories from lunch , Fabio?"

Damon and Adriano had been making fun of Felix ever since he started growing his hair long, calling him Fabio. His dark locks were now past his shoulders and he wore it pulled back in a low ponytail but when it was down he looked like one of those guys on the cover of a romance novel.

Felix narrowed his eyes but before he could lay into his older brother, his phone went off on the table. He picked it up, his brows furrowing and got up to leave.

"Excuse me _Bonnie_…I'll be right back." He said, not answering his phone until he walked inside the house.

Damon looked across the table at Bonnie and wondered how long it would take before she made up an excuse to leave, not wanting to be alone with him.

Surprisingly Bonnie didn't move from her seat. She was hungry. She'd had only a piece of fruit that morning for breakfast while she'd fed Rory hers, so she sat there and continued to eat, chewing her food quietly while washing it down with a glass of green juice she'd made earlier but didn't have time to drink until now.

The birds chirped in the background, and the light breeze from the wind rustled the leaves in the trees as the two people sat in silence.

Damon knew if he was to pick up where they left off in their earlier conversation Bonnie would surely get up and leave, so he decided to keep it light because he missed talking to her.

"When did you start drinking that stuff?" He asked when she took a sip from the straw in her glass.

Bonnie placed the glass back down on the table. "It's been a while now…Caroline introduced me to it. At first I didn't like how it tasted but when I noticed how much energy I had after drinking it, well let's just say I was sold and I've been drinking it ever since. Now I'm hooked."

It was a bad choice of words because it triggered in Damon's mind Caroline's stint in rehab. "Well at least she hooked you on something much healthier than the drugs she was using." He said flippantly.

Bonnie's breath caught, her green eyes growing large in her pretty face as she stared at him.

How did he find out?

She swallowed hard, guilty lowering her eyes to the table.

"Why didn't you tell me she was on drugs...or did you not know at the time either?" He wondered.

Bonnie leaned back in her chair and folded the napkin in her lap, still not looking at him. "I knew. But that's all in the past. She's clean now and that's all that matter."

That pissed Damon off.

"You lied to me."

"No, I didn't."

"Keeping your mouth shut is just like lying."

"So you say."

"You brought her into our home, Bonnie! She was around my family, _my mother_…a fucking junkie!"

He was making it seem like Caroline was some sort of threat when that was hardly the case at all.

"Don't you call her that!" She snapped, her angry green eyes meeting his.

"Then tell me what should I call her, Bonnie?"

She didn't have a comeback.

"Exactly." He sneered.

It was quiet between them for a long moment until finally Bonnie broke the silence.

"How did you find out?" She asked lowly.

"I hired a private investigator after you left me. He was able to find everyone but you."

Bonnie didn't know that.

"By the look on your face I see that my little brother didn't tell you about that."

"No he didn't." She admitted.

"So then I guess he also didn't tell you how I lost it and went crazy for a while when I couldn't find you?"

Bonnie was silent.

Damon gave a humorless chuckle. "You're mighty quiet there Mrs. Salvatore…I admit to losing my fucking mind after you left me and you don't have anything to say?"

"What do you want me to say Damon?" She asked after a moment.

Yeah, what did he want her to say?

He sighed, shaking his head, not even sure how they got to this moment. "I don't know."

Bonnie took that as her cue to get up from the table and leave, but he gently caught her wrist before she could walk past him and brought it to his mouth where he kissed her pulse point.

"I miss you Bonnie…I miss us."

She closed her eyes for a split second before pulling her hand away.

But Damon couldn't let her go, gently taking her arm and standing to his feet. "How do you expect us to fix this if you keep running away from me?"

"There's nothing to fix!" She said angrily, yanking her arm away, just wanting to leave because he was making her feel things she didn't want to feel.

"There is!" He said desperately, gently cupping her beautiful face in his hands. "I love you Bonnie…and I know you still love me no matter how hard you keep trying to fight it. I'm still in here!" He said, placing his hand over her heart.

Bonnie closed her eyes, shaking her head vehemently.

Damon continued, trying to get through to her. "I know I hurt you and now you're scared to be with me thinking that I'll do it again but I won't Bonnie. I swear my hand to God…I won't…I 'll never hurt you again baby, I promise."

Tears rolled down Bonnie's cheeks. "No. I don't want to hear it! Let go of me!"

"I promise I won't hurt you again, baby!"

"Yes you will!" She burst out, giving herself away.

"I won't." He pleaded.

"You will." She said pushing away from him, angry with herself for letting him get to her. "You will." She said again, wiping away her tears.

"I won't Bonnie. I know what I got now and I don't ever want to lose you again. Please." He said reaching up to touch her face, but she moved away.

"No."

"Why won't you give us a second chance?"

"Why should I Damon, huh…so that we can go back to how things used to be? With you telling me what to do? You lashing out at me whenever you get angry...or how about you accusing me of sleeping around on you if I dare to talk to another man, even if he's your brother?" Her voice broke a little on that last one, but she managed to pull herself together. "Or, how about this one…you making me pay for what another woman did to you…is that what you miss about us Damon? Because I don't." She said with a tear slipping from her eyes and her wiping it away just as quickly. "I will _never_ go back to that…never!" She said walking away from him.

Damon didn't move. He couldn't.

* * *

><p>Later that night, Bonnie picked up a slippery wet, wiggling Rory out of the bathtub and wrapped her in a soft towel. She buried her nose in the baby's neck, nuzzling it before she gently dried her off.<p>

"Mmmm, you smell so good Rory Bear...I can just eat you up!"

Rory laughed, smiling and grabbed hold of her mother's ponytail and began playing with her hair while Bonnie carried her into the nursery.

She placed the clean baby on the changing table and put her on a diaper before slipping on a blue onesie for her to sleep in. Rory was a wild sleeper and liked to stretch out, just like her mother, so Bonnie wanted her to be comfortable.

Once done, she picked the baby up. "Alright little girl, it's time to go to sleep." She said.

Bonnie was walking to the rocking chair when the doorbell rang and she changed direction. "You here that Rory Bear, someone's at the door. We have a visitor. Let's go see who it is." She said, kissing Rory's chubby cheek as she walked out of the room.

Bonnie looked through the peephole when she got to the door and then pulled back once she saw who it was. She stood there for a moment, trying to collect herself.

She unlocked the door.

"What are you doing…" She noticed the bottle of Bourbon in his hands. "…here." She finished.

Bonnie looked up at Damon's face. He wasn't drunk, but he was getting there. "Dada!" Rory said happily with a huge smile on her face, reaching out for him.

"No Rory."

The 13 month old baby knew what 'no' meant and didn't like it whenever Bonnie said it to her. She brought her chubby little hands to her face rubbing her eyes, her little lips starting to tremble.

Bonnie turned her attention back to Damon "You drove here while intoxicated?"

"No… I waited until I got here before I opened the bottle. I've been sitting outside your building in my car for the last hour."

"Why?"

"Because I wanted to talk to you."

She sighed. "Damon. I think we've said enough to each other today."

"I need to do this Bonnie. Please."

She stared at him for a long moment before nodding her head. She'd never seen Damon like this, even his tone of voice was different.

"Okay." She said quietly. "Let me put Rory to bed first."

Damon nodded his head and then leaned down to give Rory a kiss on hers. The baby made a grab for him, taking hold of his shirt in her tiny fist and leaned forward wanting him to hold her, but Damon gently pulled her hand away and kissed it.

"Sweet dreams, baby. Daddy loves you."

Bonnie walked away from the door leaving it open for him and when Rory realized that she was leaving her daddy her little face scrunched up and she began to cry.

Bonnie hugged her, kissing her head. "Shhh, don't cry baby. It's time for bed." She cooed taking her back to the nursery.

Damon walked inside the condo and locked the door behind him before having a seat on the sofa. He tightened his hold around the neck of the bottle in his hand.

It took Bonnie a long time to settle the baby down and get her to sleep. Usually Rory was good about going to sleep at her bedtime, but seeing Damon had excited her and instead of going to bed she thought it was time to play.

Bonnie came out into the living room and sat down opposite him. She was dressed in a tank top and yoga pants with her hair pulled back in a ponytail, looking impossibly young and fresh, like she did when he first met her. Her caramel skin was just as smooth and flawless as it was then, the hell he'd put her through in the last three years having not marked her beauty. If anything she was even more beautiful to him.

"What is this about Damon?" She asked, getting straight to the point.

He brought the bottle to his lips and took a swig.

Bonnie tensed somewhat.

She never felt comfortable around Damon when he was drinking hard liquor because of what happened that night when he got drunk and thought she was Elena.

"I'm not going to sit here and watch you drink. You said you came here to talk to me, so talk. If you want to get drunk then you can go somewhere else."

She watched as Damon screwed the top back on the bottle of Bourbon and placed it down on the coffee table in front of him.

He sat back on the sofa, his hands resting on his thighs.

When he continued to just sit there and not say anything, Bonnie became exasperated, blowing out a heavy breath.

"Damon if you're not going to…"

He interrupted whatever it was she was going to say.

"I know you already know about what happened between me and Elena, but what you know is all surface stuff…she cheated on me with other guys…she was a gold digger, things like that… but what you don't know is how exactly sick and twisted it was." He paused for a second like he had to prepare himself to open up that Pandora's box.

"I had never meant anyone like her. Elena was beautiful and sexy but what I didn't learn until much later was that she was out of her fucking mind...she was crazy."

"I was just a stupid college kid at the time and yeah, I'd had sex before…plenty of times... but Elena Gilbert was nothing like the girls I'd been with, she was much more experienced and skilled in things that blew my mind. It was like she'd grown up in a whore house or something because she knew all the tricks, but at the time I didn't know that her mother had been a prostitute and I guess she saw a lot of things growing up."

Damon stopped himself from going into detail because telling Bonnie how Elena could take him all the way into her mouth without gagging and then would swallow his cum, didn't sound like such a good idea. But at the time it had blown his mind because no girl had ever deep throated him like that, let alone swallowed his fucking cum! That alone had him following Elena around like a love struck puppy and caused him to put up with shit he thought he'd never put up with in a million years.

He continued. "But the thing was she looked and acted so sweet and innocent. You would never know that this girl was capable of doing some of the _dirtiest_ things behind closed doors. She became a totally different person when we fucked. And my stupid ass was walking around with my chest all puffed out thinking that it was me. That I was the one bringing out this side of her."

"But it wasn't until my parents cut me off and we moved in together into this tiny little apartment that I started to see who she really was. Now that I wasn't showering her with gifts and taking her out to fancy restaurants Elena wasn't so sweet tempered and lovey dovey. My grandmother was paying my college tuition, but I had to get a job to pay the bills. So I was going to school and trying to work at the same time but I didn't mind because for the first time I felt like a man and not like my father's son. But Elena would bitch and complain about our living situation and say fucked up shit like maybe she should fuck my father and become his mistress and then she would laugh when I asked why she'd say some shit like that to me?"

"But one day she went to far and I lost it. We were sitting down having dinner and she was upset because she wanted steak but we couldn't afford it, so out of nowhere she looked up at me and said, "If we were to kill your parents Damon, we could live off your inheritance and get out of this fucking rat hole." And I swear to god Bonnie she was serious as hell. I became so filled with rage that I flipped over the table trying to get to her and I grabbed her by the throat and started to choke her... and she wasn't afraid. She looked at me like I wasn't squeezing the very life out of her body and she unzipped my pants, pulled out my dick and began jacking me off. I couldn't believe it. "You're fucking insane." I told her. And she bit her lip, closing her eyes like she was getting off on me choking her, so I let go of her and she pulled up her skirt and guided me inside of her and told be to choke her again while we fucked. I mean, this bitch had just suggested that we kill my parents and I…and I…" He shook his head, rubbing his face roughly like he was trying to get rid of the memory.

He got himself together and continued.

"I was exhausted a lot of the time because it was no joke going to school and working full time, I was getting run down and Elena and I weren't spending that much time together. But when I was home, I would notice little things around the apartment, like new curtains hanging up over the windows and matching floor mats in the bathroom and Elena had new dresses hanging up in the closet so I asked her where all this stuff was coming from and she told me that she'd gotten a job. And I thought this was great news, that she was finally getting off her ass and being of some help."

"But I come home early sick from work and I walk into the bedroom and there's Elena on her knees getting fucked in her ass by some guy. And I freeze... I literally can't believe what I'm seeing. This guy is slamming hard into her and she was loving it, moaning like a bitch in heat. And I must have made a noise or something because she looked straight at me and she smiled. I almost killed that guy when it should have been her I was beating the hell out of." He finished.

Bonnie swallowed hard, feeling like she needed a shower after hearing all of that. When Damon remained quiet she finally spoke.

"Why are you telling me all of this now, Damon?" She asked somewhat hoarsely, having not used her voice for some time while she sat there and listened.

"Because Bonnie, I realized that I gave up everything I had for a woman who did not deserve it and who I didn't love. But for the woman I love and who deserved to have everything I gave up absolutely nothing. I didn't treat you like the treasure you are baby and I will spend the rest of my life trying to make that up to you. I love you Bonnie more than my life... you are my life."

Tears rolled down Bonnie's cheeks.

He stood up and pulled out a card from the inside of his coat pocket and placed it on the coffee table. "I'm going to do everything in my power to be the man that you deserve."

When he walked out the door, closing it gently behind him, she picked up the card.

Bonnie covered her mouth with her hand, trying to hold back a sob.

Damon had a three o'clock appointment scheduled for Monday afternoon for his first therapy session with a Dr. Alexander Ricks.


	77. Chapter 77

**AN: Hello people. Thank you guys so much for all of the reviews, so here's another update! Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>Damon could tell that Bonnie was still somewhat upset but she was trying not to show it. She was wearing flats, so he bent his knees to be at eye level with her and touched her face, but she wouldn't look at him.<p>

"Hey I know that was a very difficult thing to do, having to open up like that, especially to a complete stranger… so thank you." Damon said softly.

It was evening and they were standing outside by her car in the parking lot of Dr. Ricks' office building. They'd just finished their session. Bonnie's eyes were still a little red from when she unexpectedly began to cry while talking about certain things that she thought she'd gotten over, but apparently had not.

When Dr. Ricks had first called and asked if she'd be a part of Damon's upcoming session, she agreed without knowing exactly what it would entail. She thought that they would discuss Damon and his issues but she never once thought that the therapist would want to know how she felt in all of this and once she started talking, the hurt, anger and sometimes fear that she'd felt at times came surging to the surface and spilled out of her.

The session had been really intense.

Bonnie didn't know how Damon was able to sit through something like that twice a week, and he'd been doing it for the past three months.

But the therapist had explained to Bonnie that her presence was necessary so that Damon could hear with his own ears how his actions and behavior had affected her so that he could be held accountable for what he did.

But opening up like that had left her feeling raw and exposed.

Damon gently took hold of Bonnie's chin and tilted her face up and when he finally saw her eyes, without saying another word he pulled her into his arms and held her tightly against his body, hating himself for all of the pain he'd caused her.

He didn't know until today how his actions had made the woman he loved feel like she wasn't shit when in actuality she meant the world to him but because of his unresolved issues with Elena he'd hurt the only person who was truly blameless in all of this.

Bonnie was the sweetest, most innocent thing to come into his life and he'd sullied her.

She pulled away from him. "I'm okay now." She said, wiping away the tears from her eyes. "I'm such a cry baby."

Damon swept the hair from her face with his fingertips. "No you're not. We talked about a lot of hurtful things in there...it's only natural you'd shed some tears, so don't beat yourself up for being human, okay?" He gently touched her face. " And I want you to know how very proud I am of you Bonnie...because in spite of _everything_ you were able to grow into this amazing, strong woman."

He leaned down and kissed her cheek. "I'm in awe of you."

Bonnie swallowed hard, not knowing what to say, but Damon didn't need for her to say anything.

He opened her car door for her and she got it.

"Goodnight Bonnie." He told her.

"Goodnight Damon."

* * *

><p>Mason grabbed the last beer out of Damon's refrigerator and snatched up what looked to be left over lasagna and popped it into the microwave.<p>

"Why don't you make yourself at home Mason?" Damon said sarcastically, coming into the kitchen.

"Oh don't worry I am." He said, taking a fork from the drawer.

Damon snorted. "You keep this up and I'm going to start charging you…because between you and my little brother I'm being eaten out of house and home."

"Well then you'd be shit out of luck because I ain't got no money."

Damon laughed.

A loud cry came from the baby monitor sitting on the kitchen island.

"It looks like Rory Bear is awake." Damon looked at the clock on the wall. "Damn, she didn't sleep that long."

"I didn't know the runt was here. I thought you only kept her on the weekends?"

"Hey, don't call my kid a runt… Bonnie's got finals this week and my mother is on a cruise with her "friend", so I've been keeping Rory."

"Look at you being all Mr. Dad." Mason said, taking the lasagna out of the microwave.

Damon chuckled as he left the kitchen to get his baby girl and returned a couple minutes later with Rory in his arms looking mean.

"What did you do to her?" Mason asked.

"I didn't do anything to her. She didn't sleep that long, so I think that's why she looks so grouchy." He kissed her chubby cheek. "You hungry baby?"

Rory rubbed her eyes, yawning.

"She's still tired." Damon said, kissing her again.

He placed the baby in her high chair and when he walked away she began crying.

Mason covered his ears. "Can't you stick something in her mouth to shut her up?"

Damon chucked, grabbing the pacifier off the table and putting it in Rory's mouth. She spit it out, crying even louder.

Damon frowned.

Rory hadn't been this cranky since she was teething. He wondered if that was it, maybe she was getting in a new tooth? He bent down and opened her mouth, looking inside and sure enough on the right side of her bottom gum he could see it coming in.

"Poor baby…are your gums hurting you sweetie?" He cooed kissing her face as she continued to cry.

"Give her some Nyquil." Mason suggested with a mouthful of lasagna.

"Are you crazy…you don't give a baby Nyquil, you idiot!" Damon said, walking to the refrigerator and opening the door, pulling out a teething ring.

"Hey my parents gave me Nyquil all the time…sometimes even when I wasn't sick."

Damon laughed. "So that's why you're so fucked up...it explains a lot."

Mason flipped him the bird.

Damon put the cold teething ring in Rory's mouth. She took hold of it and began to gnaw on it, calming down. Damon kissed the top of her head and then went to fix her something to eat.

Mason looked at him in surprise. "Damn, you really are Mr. Dad…how the fuck did that happen?"

"Hey, don't cuss in front of my kid."

"You did it!"

Damn, he did. He had to be more careful, especially now that Rory was 16 months. She was talking now, being able to say a handful of words and she sometimes repeated what she heard.

"Well, I don't want you doing it…I'm her father."

Mason laughed. "What difference does that make?!"

"It makes all the difference in the world." He responded with a straight face.

Mason chuckled while watching Damon cut up a banana.

Now that she was feeling better, Rory began to talk. It was mostly gibberish but they could clearly hear her say 'mama'.

"Mama's at school, baby." Damon said, putting the chunks of banana into a small red plastic bowl.

"So how are things going with Bonnie?" Mason asked, popping open his beer.

"It's still a work in progress." Damon sighed. "…at least she's not running from me anymore, so I guess that's a step in the right direction."

He was quiet for a moment before speaking again.

"Like I know that she has every right to take her time and take things slow but I just hate how cautious she is around me, you know? It's like she's waiting for me to turn on her or something…she doesn't trust me."

"Then that's what you've got to do Damon. You've got to earn back her trust."

Damon brought the bowl over to Rory and sat it down in front of her. "Yeah, I think you're right."

* * *

><p>Now that finals were over, Bonnie was able to relax. She felt good about her tests, knowing that she'd past all of her finals with at least a 'B'.<p>

So she decided to give Damon a break and go pick up Rory from his house because she knew how taxing it had to be on him driving back and forth from L.A. to Malibu all week.

It felt weird ringing the doorbell, but she didn't fell comfortable using her key because after all she didn't live here anymore.

Damon answered the door and was clearly surprised when he saw it was her. "Umm…hi."

Bonnie chuckled. "Hi. I decided to save you a trip, so here I am."

"Why didn't you use your key?" He asked, moving to the side so that she could come in.

Bonnie blushed, shaking her head. "I don't know. I felt weird."

"Oh." Damon said, shutting the door and following her inside the house.

Rory was sitting on the floor playing with her toys.

"Hey baby!" Bonnie said.

Rory looked up and burst into a smile. "Mama!"

Bonnie crossed the room and picked her up, giving her multiple kisses to her chubby cheek. "Hey girl…hey mama's girl! What did you do today, baby?"

Rory began talking in gibberish and Bonnie nodded her head like she understood every word the baby was trying to say. "Is that so…and what else did you do?"

Rory continued to talk while playing with the buttons on Bonnie's shirt. "Well my goodness, you sure had a full day, didn't you baby?!" She laughed, giving the baby another kiss.

Damon had a stupid grin on his face all the while he stood there and watched their interaction. Bonnie was such a great mother.

"_Eat_." The baby said.

"You hungry, baby?" Bonnie asked, hugging her.

"I was just about to feed her when you came." Damon said.

"Oh…okay." Bonnie said, putting the baby down and running her hand through Rory's curly hair.

"What happened to her headband?"

"I guess it's around here somewhere." Damon said, gesturing with his hand.

"She looked so adorable with it on…why did you take it off?"

"I didn't take it off." He said taken back. "She took it off herself." Damon said, realizing that he sounded like a snitch. He'd just snitched on a baby.

Bonnie looked around the living room and spotted the headband peeking out from under the sofa. She walked over and picked it up.

"Rory come here." Bonnie said, sitting down on the sofa. She was tired.

Rory went over to her mother, touching everything that she walked past and when she got to Bonnie she placed her little hands on Bonnie's legs and stood still while she put the headband back over her thick, black silky curls.

"There you go baby."

Rory reached up and grabbed hold of the white bow that was on the side of the headband and began to try and pull it off again.

"Rory NO. Leave it alone." Bonnie said, putting her little hand back down.

But the 16 month old reached up once again.

"Skylar Royce Salvatore don't you dare take off that headband."

Damon burst out laughing. "Seriously Bonnie…you broke out the full name _over a headband_?"

Bonnie looked at Damon and then started to giggle. She shook her head, covering her face. "I know right…it just slipped out."

"Well, I think we should save the full name for when she really does something bad… you know, like stealing the car to go party with her friends when she's sixteen." He chuckled.

"God forbid." Bonnie said sighing tiredly but with a smile still playing on her lips.

"Come on Rory Bear it's time to eat." Damon said holding out his hand.

The baby walked to him putting her tiny hand in his and Bonnie watched as they walk to the kitchen, hand in hand.

Damon was such a good father and Rory loved him so much, Bonnie thought to herself as she leaned back against the sofa, resting her head. She closed her eyes and within minutes she was asleep.

* * *

><p>Bonnie woke up and for a moment didn't know where she was. She sat up and realized that she was still at Damon's. Shit. She looked at her watch and saw that it was a little after nine o'clock. Damn, she'd been asleep for four hours. She ran her left hand over her face still feeling tired.<p>

She pulled the light blanket off of her and got up. She was barefoot. Where were her shoes? She looked around and spotted them on the side of the sofa. Where were Rory and Damon?

Bonnie walked to the back of the beach house towards the bedrooms and stopped inside the door of Rory's nursery. Damon was rocking her to sleep, singing softly in Italian.

Bonnie was able to recognize only certain parts of the song…_go to sleep little baby…go to sleep little doll…_

Damon looked at her. "You're finally awake I see." He said softly.

Bonnie came into the room. "Why did you let me sleep so long?"

"Because I knew you were tired, Bonnie…I fixed dinner, so go have something to eat while I get Rory Bear to sleep."

She bit the corner of her bottom lip, deciding what she should do. She might as well eat since he'd gone to the trouble to cook for her. "Okay."

Bonnie walked into the kitchen going straight to the stove to see what Damon made. Her stomach growled when she saw that he'd made Chicken Piccata with Orzo Pasta.

She grabbed a plate from off the shelf.

By the time Damon came into the kitchen Bonnie was just sitting down to eat. He went to the stove and fixed himself a plate and sat down in a chair at the table adjacent to her.

"You didn't eat earlier?" She asked, covering her mouth because she still had food in it.

"No, I wanted to wait for you."

Her brows lifted in surprise. "Oh."

"Do you like it?"

She nodded her head. "Uh huh… it's really good."

"So how do you think you did on your finals?" Damon asked, keeping the conversation going.

Bonnie shrugged. "I'm not sure…I mean I know I past but am not sure of my actual grade."

Damon put his fork down, closing his eyes and began to lightly sway like he was Whoopi Goldberg in Ghost. "I predict…all A's."

Bonnie chuckled. "Maybe one or two."

Damon smiled, picking up his fork once again and eating some of the delicious Orzo that he'd cooked just right.

They were quiet for a while just eating, enjoying the meal when Damon suddenly laughed. "Today, Mason came over to hang out and for some reason he decided to pick up Rory and he was like _hey, little runt..._ and she slapped his face!"

"What?" Bonnie said with her eyes wide and jaw dropping in shock.

"Yeah, she just hauled off and slapped him... but I told him about calling her that, so as I see it he got what he deserved."

"Damon." Bonnie said shaking her head, trying not to laugh. "I don't want Rory hitting people. Please tell me that you didn't laugh when she did it?"

"Of course I laughed!"

"See now she's going to think that it's okay to do that. You shouldn't encourage that type of behavior. It's wrong."

"She's just a little baby Bonnie. No harm was done."

"Yes it was because next time it might be a little kid she hits and what if the kid then turns around and hits her."

"Then I'll hit him back. That's right, I said it... I fight little children."

Bonnie couldn't help it; she burst out laughing, shaking her head. "Damon. That's not funny."

He smirked. "Then why did you laugh?"

She exhaled loudly after a moment. "It's getting late." She said.

"Yeah it is, so you might as well stay the night."

Bonnie tensed, but Damon ignored it.

"Look, Rory's already asleep and you're still tired. You know you don't want to make that long drive tonight, so stay…you can sleep in Felix's room, he won't be back tonight." He said to make her decision much easier.

Damon was right on all counts, so she decided to take him up on his offer. "Thanks."

"No problem." He said, getting back to his meal.

* * *

><p>Damon surprised Bonnie when he ran her a hot bubble bath. She soaked in the tub until the water became tepid and when she got out she saw that Damon had left one of his black t-shirt on the bed for her to sleep in. She smiled.<p>

When she was dressed for bed, she walked across the hall to his bedroom and stood against the open door. Damon was sitting up in bed reading some book.

"I have two tickets to go see Jill Scott on Saturday night…Caroline can't make it, would you like to go with me?"

Damon swallowed hard. "Um…yeah…I'd love to." He said somewhat strangled.

"Great…so I guess it's a date."

Damon nodded his head. "Yeah, it's a date."


	78. Chapter 78

AN: Hello people, thank you so much for the continued support of this fic. I know that some of you were disappointed that I didn't show the therapy sessions and that was because I didn't want to delve into all that, so that's why I did the 3 month time jump and gave a brief summary.

But I tried to show the progress that Damon had made in those three months. Did you guys notice the slight difference in him? I tried to make it subtle because after all it's only been three months. But I wanted to show that he was on the right road.

But to be quite honest, I never intended for Damon to go to therapy, but so many of you wanted it, so I decided to compromise and meet you guys half way. But yeah, the therapy sessions will be off screen so to speak and will be referenced to at times, but that's it. Sorry guys.

However, what you will see is Damon's progress as he strives to be a better man/person and not let his past control him…so just know that he's getting the help that he needs in dealing with his issues and let that be that, okay? Cool.

So on to the story!

Enjoy!

* * *

><p>Bonnie didn't know why she was nervous as she got dressed for her "date" with Damon. What was there to be nervous over? It wasn't like this was their first date or something. This was Damon for heaven's sake! She already knew him, so it wasn't like she was walking into this not knowing what to expect.<p>

Jeez Bonnie, get a grip, she told herself. Relax. She took a deep breath.

Once done dressing, she looked at herself in the mirror to get the full effect and was very pleased with what she saw. Her hair was in a casual up do with side swept bangs and little tendrils hanging at the sides. Her makeup was minimal but flawless. But it was her dress that Bonnie absolutely loved. It was a black and white striped BCBG off the shoulder tunic dress and she paired it with five inch black pumps. She thought the outfit was perfect for the concert which was a one night only intimate gathering with the one and only Ms. Jill Scott at this small club in West Hollywood of all places.

Damon was supposed to pick her up in half an hour so that they'd have plenty of time to drop Rory off at Antonia's house so that Felix could babysit for the evening. He was housesitting while his mother was still on her cruise.

Rory sat on the floor and played quietly while Bonnie got dressed.

Bonnie was about to put on some perfume when the doorbell rang.

She quickly dabbed on just a hint behind her ears and knees before putting the expensive bottle down.

"It looks like your daddy's early, Rory Bear." She said bending her knees to pick her up. She grunted. "You're getting heavy little one." Bonnie said, putting the baby on her hip.

She walked to the door, checking the peephole. She took a deep breath before unlocking and opening it.

Pause, as she took him in with her eyes.

She cleared her throat. "You're early."

Damon had to give himself a moment as well, just standing there, his mouth going dry because she looked stunning. It was the perfect blend of sexy and classy.

He cleared his throat. "Um, yeah I am. I hope that's okay, but if you're not ready…"

Bonnie interrupted him. "Oh no, I'm ready…I just need to get my purse and Rory's baby bag. Come in." She said, moving out the way to let him inside.

"You look great." He said once inside the condo.

"Thanks." She said. "So do you."

Damon wore a casual black suit with a crisp white shirt underneath. "Here, let me take her for you." He said, reaching for the baby.

"Thanks…I'll be back in a second."

"Take your time." He replied, kissing Rory. "Hey baby. You ready to go and hang out with Uncle Felix?" He said, bouncing her up and down, making the baby laugh.

"Give me kiss. Give daddy a kiss."

Rory leaned forward kissing Damon by his eye and leaving behind some spit because she was distracted by the bow in her hair and was trying to take it off.

Damon pulled her little hand away. "No, no, no. Leave it on Rory."

Bonnie came back out into the living room, ready to go.

"Hey, I don't think Rory Bear likes these things you put in her hair because she's always trying to take them off."

"Well that's too bad because she's wearing them."

Damon chuckled, taking the baby bag from her and slipping the strap over his shoulder.

* * *

><p>Rory cried her little blue eyes out when Damon and Bonnie walked out of the door, leaving her behind. Poor Felix tried to comfort the sobbing baby the best he could but Miss Rory wasn't having it. She showed her tail, throwing herself down to the floor and rolling around. Felix first instant was to laugh because it was hella funny seeing her have a fit but Bonnie didn't like for them to encourage Rory by laughing when she acted up.<p>

So Felix did the one thing that Bonnie told him not to do but he just had to because this fit of hers was going on for a solid two minutes and his nerves couldn't take it anymore, so he gave her something sweet.

A small lollipop to be exact.

Cherry flavored.

And the little baby sat quietly on the floor licking away her cares while her uncle sighed in relief and laid stretched out on the sofa watching girl wrestling on cable.

Felix couldn't believe that this was how he was spending a Saturday night.

Unbelievable.

Who would have thunk it?

* * *

><p>Damon tried to ignore the way some of the guys were looking at Bonnie as they walked into the small venue. People were clad just like them, looking nice, but not too dressy. Damon pulled out Bonnie's chair for her and then ordered them drinks. To be honest he didn't know who Jill Scott was but he'd sit there all night and hear her sing if it meant spending the evening with Bonnie. They didn't talk that much because the show began moments after taking their seats but that was okay.<p>

As the night progressed Damon could tell that Bonnie was having a good time. She was singing along to practically every song. He paid more attention to her than the singer on stage.

Jill Scott began to sing _Hate On Me_ and that's when Damon realized he knew that song. Bonnie played it all the time back when she was the talk of the school when news spread that she'd gotten pregnant. People were saying things behind her back but Bonnie held her head high and her countenance dared anyone to say anything to her and they didn't, to her face. And the only reason he knew about this was because one day he'd overheard Caroline talking on the phone to either Tyler or Jeremy about how she was going to kick some girl's ass if she kept running her mouth about Bonnie.

Damon leaned over and whispered into Bonnie's ear, his lips accidentally brushing against her.

"Wasn't this your theme song senior year?"

Bonnie smiled turning to him. "Something like that."

Their lips were mere centimeters apart.

Damon's eyes dropped to Bonnie's mouth. She cleared her throat, turning back to Ms. Jill Scott singing on stage. She swallowed hard as she swept the bangs out of her face.

* * *

><p>It was an hour and a half show and it had turned cool outside by the time they left the venue and was walking to Damon's car. Bonnie hugged herself while she strolled beside Damon. He looked over at her and saw this and took off his jacket wrapping it around her delicate shoulders.<p>

"Thanks." She said, pulling the jacket closer around her. It smelled just like him.

They walked in silence.

It was still relatively early, not even ten thirty. "Do you want to grab something to eat…I mean it's still early if you're hungry…we can go someplace nice?" He asked, opening the car door for her.

Bonnie paused before getting in, her hand grabbing the side of the door. She was about to make up an excuse when her stomach answered for her by growling. Damon heard it and smiled.

"Then a late dinner it is."

* * *

><p>Felix Salvatore was really a thirteen year old boy because some of the things he did were absolutely juvenile.<p>

He'd just finished stuffing his face with some salt and vinegar potato chips when Rory started to cry. She was sleepy but Felix didn't know that. So he picked her up and was trying to quiet her down by softly singing to her when he noticed that she kept scrunching up her little nose and she did it every time he sang directly in her face. Then he realized something. Did his breath stink? He gave himself the breath check and sure enough it was funky from the potato chips.

He looked at Rory who was rubbing her eyes and purposefully blew his hot stinky breath in her face and the baby jerked back and it made him laugh because the expression on her face was priceless. She was like, _what the fuck?_!

He waited a few seconds and did it again.

Her entire face scrunched up and she turned her head, trying to get away from the awful smell. It was hilarious. Felix grabbed his phone and for the next few minutes poor Rory had to suffer through him blowing his stank breath in her face while he recorded her reactions to post on his instagram.

* * *

><p>Bonnie ended up ordering a salad because it was late and she didn't want anything heavy on her stomach, so close to bedtime.<p>

Once the waiter left, Damon raised his brow. "I think you're slowly turning into a vegetarian …you're drinking green juice now and eating a salad as a main course…what gives?"

Bonnie had been drinking her water with lemon and she put the glass down, chuckling. "Vegetarian? Me?" She said. "Never. I love meat too much to ever go vegan. I just wanted something light because it's late." She explained.

"I see." He said understanding. He picked up his own water with lemon and took a drink, his eyes never leaving hers.

It grew quiet for a moment.

Now that it was just the two of them sans the concert to divert her attention, Bonnie was forced to deal with the weight of Damon's eyes heavy upon her and the tension in the air was thick though both of them were trying to ignore it like it wasn't there.

Bonnie was a big girl. She knew what those looks he was giving her meant.

Damon wanted to fuck her and badly.

And Bonnie wasn't going to lie, there had been plenty of moments in the last few months when she wanted to just throw caution to the wind and give in to her own urges.

She was human after all.

And just like every other human being she had wants and needs. It'd been over a year since she'd had sex and her body was craving for that intimacy that Caroline's little birthday gift that sat unused in the bottom of her dresser drawer just couldn't give and Damon was right there patiently waiting for her to make the first move.

And it wasn't just about the sex, she loved Damon and every day she was seeing glimpses of the man she'd first fell in love with and that's what made her impulsively invite him to the concert because she'd enjoyed herself that night she'd slept over at his place.

He was slowly emerging from the darkness of his past.

And it was so confusing because Damon had been in therapy a little over three months now and she could see his progress but there was something inside of her that didn't completely trust it and therein lied her problem.

These last few weeks had found Bonnie at war with her mind and body. Her flesh wanted him, but her mind couldn't let go of everything he'd done and could possibly do again.

_But he's getting help her flesh kept telling her, but her mind was like yeah that's all well and good but that still doesn't erase the past and who's to say that Damon won't slip back into the person he used to be. _

_Her flesh was so desperate for Damon that it started to bargain for him. It can just be about sex then. He'll get what he wants and we'll get what we want. It's a win win situation. _

_Her mind laughed._

_Are you forgetting that this is Damon Salvatore we're talking about? Because once he gets the pussy he'll want everything else that comes along with it. He'll demand it. And then we'll be right back where we started. _

_But I want him, her flesh pleaded. More like begged._

_ But her mind remained firm but was slowly weakening by the moment, trying to hold on._

* * *

><p>They'd just picked up Rory and she was asleep in the backseat as they drove to Bonnie's place. Damon kept looking over at Bonnie. She'd been unusually quiet most of the night. He could see that something was weighing heavily on her mind.<p>

"What's wrong…you barely said anything during dinner?"

"I've just been thinking that's all."

"About what?"

"Us."

Silence.

Damon swallowed hard, his grip tightening around the steering wheel. "And what about us?"

Bonnie turned her head to look at him. "I'm trying to decide whether or not to sleep with you tonight." She said bluntly.

The car swerved just a tiny bit on the road. Damon gulped, his mouth becoming dry.

If he were to speak right now there was a strong possibility that he'd say the wrong thing and ruin his chances and Damon sure as hell didn't want to do that. He loved Bonnie and he wanted nothing more in this world than to be with her, so for the rest on the drive it was quiet inside of the car all except for the sound of Rory softly snoring in the back seat.

* * *

><p>Damon undressed Rory and put on her pajamas as carefully as possible so not to wake her and gently kissed the side of her head before placing her in the crib.<p>

He turned on the baby monitor and quietly shut the door.

He stood there for a moment and took a deep breath.

* * *

><p>Bonnie slipped off her heels and went into the kitchen to pour herself a glass of wine. She surprised herself tonight in the car. She didn't know why she came straight out and told Damon what she was thinking. It just happened, but there was a part of her that was glad she did it because now it was out there. She'd been struggling with this decision for weeks, months really.<p>

She took a sip of her red wine and then reached behind her, taking down her hair.

Damon came into the living room. Bonnie didn't move from behind the kitchen island and watched as he approached her. He truly was a sexy motherfucker and she loved the way he walked.

But first thing first.

"Is Rory asleep?" She asked, taking another sip of wine.

Damon walked up to her, close but not crowding her space. "Out like a light…I turned on the baby monitor." He said, reaching for her glass and taking a drink.

Bonnie watched him. "What if I told you to leave right now…what would you do?"

Damon placed the wine glass down and looked at her. "I'd leave…I meant what I said in the therapy session. You and only you decide how fast or slow we go… or even if we go at all. The ball is in your court Bonnie and it has been for a while now." He said matter of fact but his eyes…his eyes were pleading with her.

Bonnie closed the small space between them and stood on her tip toes to slide the jacket off his shoulders while staring into his smoldering blue eyes. It dropped to the floor. Damon stood still but his heart was pounding like a jack hammer. She touched his face waiting for him to make a move but when he didn't she kissed him instead.

It was a closed mouth kissed like she was trying to get reacquainted with his lips. He still didn't move. Bonnie opened her eyes and realized that he was watching her.

She pulled away but before she could step back, Damon pulled her into his arms and devoured her lips. It was like he'd suddenly woken up and realized what was happening. He walked Bonnie backwards until her backside gently hit the stainless steel refrigerator. He was all over her, not being able to get enough of her. And Bonnie was doing the same, her hands going under his shirt and touching his skin. They both needed to take a breath and get some air into their lungs but neither one would break the kiss first until finally Bonnie pushed him away.

They both were breathing hard.

Bonnie slipped out from between him and the fridge and began to walk backwards towards the sofa.

Damon followed her.

He stared down into her eyes as he touched her face.

"Dio ti amo così tanto." He said in Italian.

Bonnie swallowed hard, understanding what he said. _God I love you so much._

She reached up and kissed him hard on the mouth. Damon moaned, picking her up and laying her gently on the sofa resting his body between her legs.

When Damon's tongue swiped the roof of Bonnie's mouth, she almost came, her entire body shuddering. It was like every square inch of her was hyper sensitive and the slightest touch from him drove her absolutely crazy because she hadn't been touched this way in _sooo long_.

Gawd, her body needed this…was crying out for it.

And when his warm hand suddenly found its way inside her panties and touched her _there,_ Bonnie liked to have wept but instead she whimpered as Damon continued to plunder her mouth, stealing away her breath and depriving her of oxygen because he couldn't stop kissing her.

And Bonnie didn't seem to mind, giving just as good as she got.

She was becoming so wet under his fingers as he continued to rub her pussy. He inserted a finger inside of her and she moaned, arching her back, her breasts coming into direct contact with his hard chest.

_An image of Andie Starr on her knees sucking Damon's dick in their bedroom flashed through her mind._

Bonnie suddenly broke away from Damon's urgent, demanding lips. He didn't seem to mind, someone had to do it because he wasn't able to let go of her lips, so be began kissing her neck and slowly making his way down her body.

He cupped her right breast with his hand, squeezing it through her dress and continued to kiss his way to his final destination. The hand that was between her legs suddenly stop its ministrations and seconds later she felt him grab hold of her panties and rip them off.

_The image appeared once again but this time it was of Damon's face, up close. He was loving what that whore was doing to him._

Bonnie covered her face, breathing hard.

By now Bonnie's pretty little wet pussy was literally staring Damon in the face with him breathing in the sweet scent of her arousal, making his mouth water.

She started to pull away from him, struggling to sit up on the sofa while trying to pull her dress down.

"I can't do this." She said, closing her knees together.

Damon sat on his haunches, his mind still cloudy with desire. His nose was filled with her heady scent and his hard dick was screaming in protest against the restrictive confines of his pants.

"What?" He said somewhat stupidly, making the mistake of rubbing his face trying to clear his mind but it was with the hand that had been down Bonnie's underwear.

The smell of pussy was on his hand and now all over his face and all Damon could think _was pussy, pussy, pussy_.

It had been too long for him as well.

"I can't do it…you need to leave." She said, getting off of the sofa on wobbly legs and running her hands through her hair.

"What?" He said again, his mind trying to play catch up because it was still locked on one thing.

"Why…what happened…I thought things were going good?" He said confused.

"That figures. You would think that, wouldn't you?"

"What?" He said making a face, not understanding where all this was coming from.

Bonnie crossed her arms over her chest, looking defensive all of a sudden.

"Will you stop this nonsense and tell me what the hell is going on?" He said standing up.

Bonnie lifted her chin. "I've already told you. I changed my mind about doing this, so now you need to leave."

"Fine, I'll leave but first tell me why." He said calmly, but there was a visible tick in his jaw.

"I said that I changed my mind Damon."

"Yes, but I still would like a reason why Bonnie."

She looked away from him.

He touched her face and she gasped in surprise not realizing that he'd walked over to her. She tried to back away but he stopped her.

"No, don't run from me. We've moved past that Bonnie." He said.

This made her angry and she roughly pulled away from him. He was being all cool and calm but Bonnie knew better. This wasn't the real Damon. She knew the real Damon Salvatore.

"Will you just stop?!" She yelled pushing at him.

"Stop what Bonnie?"

"Stop this!" She said gesturing up and down at him with her hand. "I know you're mad as hell right now because I won't let you fuck me, so stop pretending that you're not!"

Damon's jaw tensed. He hated when Bonnie spoke vulgarly. She was above talking that way.

"No. I wouldn't say that _I'm mad as hell_ as you so eloquently put it…confused, upset…yes...but that's because I don't know what's going on with you right now."

Bonnie was tired of waiting for the real Damon to emerge and flip the script and turn on her because she just knew sooner or later it was going to happen and she'd much rather have it be sooner while she was expecting it.

So she decided in that moment to push things along. She knew exactly what would make him go off and lose his shit and heaven forgive her but she had to do it because she couldn't take this anymore.

"Do you want to know where I was all that time you were looking for me? Huh Damon... you want to know?"

It was the way she said it that made Damon's blood run cold. Something told him that he didn't want to hear it.

"Goodnight Bonnie." Damon said with an edge to his voice and turned his back on her and began walking to the door.

"Oh no, don't you dare walk away from me because we've moved past that remember Damon?" She said, chasing after him and throwing herself in front of the door, blocking his exit.

Damon's jaw ticked, he took a calming breath. "Move Bonnie."

"No, not until I tell you where I was." She said.

"Move out the fucking way Bonnie!" He lost it, his eyes darkening.

Bonnie swallowed hard before letting it out. "I was with Dean…I lived with him for weeks at his condo while you searched for me."

She watched as the blood drained from his face. His eyes pierced her like a knife, they were so cold.

He was waiting for the rest. He was waiting for her to tell him that she'd slept with him.

And when she didn't say anymore he came at her so fast that Bonnie didn't have time to move.

"And?!" He said, pushing her against the door and slamming his fist against it right above her head.

Bonnie screamed, turning her head to the side.

"Did you fuck him?!" He screamed in her face. "Did you fuck him?!" He repeated angrily.

"NO!" She screamed at him. "But I wish I had just to get back at you!"

Damon froze at her words.

"See look at you…look at you right now! I knew you hadn't changed…I knew it! You haven't changed one bit!" She said, pushing at his chest.

He looked at Bonnie and she had tears rolling down her face and she looked back at him with hate and there it was again right in the mix…hurt, in her eyes.

Damon tried to pull Bonnie into his arms but she fought him.

"No! I don't want you to hold me! Let me go… I hate you!" She sobbed. "You cheated on me with that slut in our bedroom…our bedroom Damon! How could you do that to me?! I loved you so much and you turned on me time after time! All you did was hurt me! …and I hate you for it…I hate you!" She fell to the floor and Damon kneeled down on one knee so that he could hold her as she cried. He rocked her back and forth as if she was a child. "What did I do to deserve all that?! I don't know what I did!" She sobbed.

Tears rolled down Damon's face. "You didn't do anything Bonnie…it was me. It was all me. You did nothing wrong, baby. I swear. You were the innocent one in all of this."

"Then why…I don't understand…why did you hurt me so much?"

"Because Bonnie... I was so fucked up over the things that happened with Elena that I allowed her poison to seep into our relationship. You were nothing like her but I couldn't see that. I let that crazy bitch control me even from the grave but that stops now Bonnie. I swear to god it stops now because I want you in my life…I want my wife back. You, me, and Rory are a family Bonnie. I love you." He pulled away so that he could see her eyes. "But you've got to forgive me, baby. It's the only way we're going to be able to survive all of this and move forward with our lives. Forgive me Bonnie, please."

She stared into his eyes, shocked that he was crying too.

Bonnie clutched at his arms and Damon took her prolonged silence to mean that she couldn't find it in her heart to forgive him.

She pulled away from him and Damon knew that this was the end. His heart started to slow down like it was about to stop beating.

He closed his eyes, not being able to look at her when she uttered the words_. I'm sorry Damon but I can't forgive you. Too much has happened for me to ever do that._

That's what he was preparing his ears to hear.

He felt her touch his face, gently wiping away his tears.

He felt the press of her soft lips against his and just knew that this was her way of saying goodbye, he thought in anguish.

Not once did he expect to hear her say this. _"I love you too Damon...and I forgive you."_

But word for word that was exactly what she said.


	79. Chapter 79

**Hello people. Thank you so much for all of the feedback. I even like the boos, lol. Here's another update. Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>Damon watched Bonnie sleep, holding her against him all night, still not believing that he was lying next to her in bed. Sleep wouldn't come to him because his mind kept trying to process what happened.<p>

Bonnie had forgiven him, but more importantly she said that she loved him.

Damon couldn't believe it. He had her back. She was his again.

But this time things would be different.

Elena Gilbert would never again play a role in his relationship with Bonnie. That poisonous bitch was now silenced forever, rotting in her grave where she belonged.

Damon buried his nose in the crook of Bonnie's neck, breathing in her scent as she continued to sleep. He pecked her lightly with his lips, squeezing her gently.

Bonnie made a slight noise but didn't wake up.

Damon was tempted to finish what they started last night and wake Bonnie up like he used to do with his head buried between her legs while his tongue brought her to completion, but something was stopping him. And though he didn't know exactly what it was, he decided to trust his instinct and for now just be content with holding her in his arms.

Bonnie woke up ten minutes later.

It felt entirely too warm in her bed. She was hot. Bonnie kicked the covers off her legs and tried to stretch out and when she did she felt the restraining hold over her arms.

Damon had his arm wrapped around her midsection.

Everything came rushing back to her in a flash. She'd forgiven him. They were going to start over and try to make things work. After all they loved each other and shared a daughter, didn't they owe this to themselves for the sake of their family?

Damon kissed her bare smooth shoulder, not removing his arm from around her middle.

"I forgot how sleeping next to you is like sleeping next to a furnace." She said with her eyes still closed.

And it was true. Damon was so hot blooded that his body gave off an abnormal amount of heat. Bonnie thought it was because he was Italian.

Damon bit her shoulder in the same spot he'd just kissed. Bonnie yelped.

"Be nice. This is our first morning waking up together in the same bed. You're supposed to be all lovey dovey and kissy face with me."

Bonnie chuckled, turning over on her back to look at him and she was shocked by how blue his eyes looked. She forgot how stunningly handsome Damon looked first thing in the morning with his bed head and bare chest rippling with muscles.

She just stared at him.

Damon leaned down and kissed her lips, gently at first, just little pecks, making Bonnie sigh. And that little noise did something to his insides and he deepened the kiss but moments later even that wasn't enough for him and he became more ravenous attacking her lips, kissing her like a starved man.

Bonnie wrapped her arms around his neck and it suddenly got intense. She could feel Damon getting hard against her leg. It was going to happen. They were going to finally make love.

She broke the kiss, taking a much needed breath. She bit down on her bottom lip, dropping her eyes from his.

"I feel like once we take this step there's no turning back." And she said it like the notion made her afraid.

"Bonnie look at me." He said caressing the side of her face gently.

She lifted her eyes once more to his.

Damon made a conscious effort to not make his tone seem demanding or controlling in any way as he stared into her eyes.

"You're right, there will be no turning back after this. It's either all or nothing Bonnie...either you want to be with me or you don't. We've wasted enough time and I don't want to waste anymore."

It was quiet for a moment as she searched his eyes and Bonnie realized she didn't want to waste any more time either.

"Neither do I."

Damon leaned down and kissed her gently. He settled himself between her legs and Bonnie moaned at the feel of his hardness pressing against her core.

But then a cooler head prevailed and Bonnie pushed him away trying to sit up. "Wait. I need to get up."

"What for?" He said, not believing her timing, but he moved off her anyway.

"I have to get something…l'll be back in a sec." She said, getting up.

"Where are you going?" He whined, when she walked out of the bedroom.

He laid back on the pillow. What was she doing?

Bonnie went into the guest bathroom down the hall and opened the medicine cabinet and sure enough Caroline forgot to get her box of condoms. Bonnie grabbed one and went to put the box back but then thought better of it and grabbed another because she knew Damon Salvatore. He would fuck her at least twice but that was if and only if Rory stayed asleep.

When Bonnie came back into the bedroom, Damon was lying down with his arm thrown over his eyes. Was he sleeping? Seriously? Bonnie walked around the bed over to his side and looked down at him. He didn't move, so she decided to climb on top of him, straddling his body. But before she could even say anything Damon's hands where at her hips and pushing her lower until she sat directly on his dick.

"Much better." He moaned.

"I thought you were asleep." She said, smiling.

"You thought wrong…now where were we?"

Bonnie chuckled, leaning down to kiss him. Damon held her head between his hands, taking over the kiss and thrusting his tongue inside of her mouth. Bonnie could feel him getting harder by the second.

She rested her hands against his chest and the corner wrapper of the condom scraped against his skin.

He broke the kiss, letting her go. "What you got there?"

"Oh." Bonnie said, licking her lips. She'd forgotten that fast that she'd been holding them. "Condoms."

"Condoms? Where did you get condoms?" His mind started to do that thing where it jumped to the wrong conclusions. What the fuck was she doing with condoms? But then he checked himself and waited for her to explain.

"They're Caroline's. She forgot to get them when she moved out."

Okay good. Problem aborted. But he was still confused.

"But why do you have them now?" He asked, squeezing her ass and repositioning her because his erection was growing.

Bonnie chuckled because he was being so ridiculously dense. "Because… we're going to use them, Einstein."

He thought she was playing. "You're funny."

Bonnie's brows knitted together. "Damon, I'm being serious. I'm not on the pill right now because I'm still giving Rory my breast milk. I don't want to get pregnant." She explained.

"Why? We make beautiful babies." He said, flippantly.

"Damon."

"Bonnie, I'm not wearing a condom. I want to feel you." He said, rubbing himself against her.

She ignored the pleasurable sensation that shot through her body. This was important. She was not ready to have another baby and it would be just her luck that she'd get pregnant if she didn't make him wear a condom.

"Then we have a problem here because I'm not sleeping with you if you don't. I'm serious Damon I don't want to get pregnant again."

All playfulness left his gorgeous face. "You saying you don't want any more children?"

"No. I don't…at least not now. It's going to be hard enough trying to establish a career with a small child, so there's no way I can do that with two."

"Whoa, wait a minute…career?"

"Yes, career. Damon why do you think I'm in college?"

Damon went to sit up and Bonnie moved off him, sitting on her knees beside him.

"Bonnie, you know you don't have to work. I provide for you."

"I know that but I can't be dependent on you for everything Damon. How will that look to Rory as she grows up?"

Damon licked his dry lips, leaning forward to touch her face. "Hey she will respect you because you're her mother Bonnie. You don't need a job in order to get that from her."

Bonnie placed her hand over his and moved it away. She closed her eyes, shaking her head. "Don't do that."

"Do what baby?" He said, touching her face once again so that she'd open her eyes.

"Press your will upon me. And even though it wasn't done in a demanding or demeaning way still doesn't make it any better. I'm not that sixteen year old girl anymore Damon. I know what I want. And I want to have a career. I refuse to be dependent upon another person for the rest of my life. I can't do it, so please don't ask me to." She said, looking into his eyes.

Bonnie learned that there was a heavy price to pay being dependent on a man. You had to put up with and take a lot of shit.

When her father disowned her all she had was Damon and many times she felt like she had to bite her tongue or back down because he was taking care of her. She was at his complete mercy and Bonnie never wanted anyone to have that kind of power over her ever again.

Damon swallowed hard.

The sound of Rory crying came from the baby monitor that sat beside the bed on the nightstand.

"I better go get her." Bonnie said, moving to get off the bed, but Damon stopped her and he kissed her lips.

He pulled away seconds later. "I love you and I'm going to do everything in my power to make us work. So if you want to have a career after you graduate then so be it. But what you also have to understand is that I want to have more children. It doesn't have to be now just not ever. Okay?"

Bonnie smiled. She could do that. She threw her arms around his neck, hugging him tightly. "Okay, big daddy." She teased.

Damon chuckled placing his arm around her tiny waist and hugging her back, sighing into her neck.

* * *

><p>Damon made him and Bonnie breakfast while she fed Rory hers at the table.<p>

Bonnie was looking forward to the day Rory could hold a spoon and feed herself.

"Juuuice." The baby said cutely, trying to say juice as she pointed to her sippy cup on the table."

Bonnie smiled, giving the 16 month old her juice cup and watched as Rory put the spout into her mouth and turned the cup upside down taking the juice to the head.

She laughed.

Damon looked over his shoulder at the sound of Bonnie's laughter and he smiled. It was like a dream. Here he was making breakfast on a Sunday morning for his family. Life didn't get any better than this. He fixed him and Bonnie's plate and carried them over to the table. He stood between his two girls.

"Kiss." He said to Rory and she obediently leaned her head back, tooting up her little lips and he bent down to peck her mouth.

Damon then turned to Bonnie, his eyes mischievous. "Kiss."

Bonnie did like Rory and leaned her head back puckering her lips. Damon placed her plate down on the table so that he had a free hand and took hold of her planting a big wet one on her mouth. She laughed trying to pull away but he wouldn't let her until he was ready.

"Damon!" She said after he let her go.

"Sorry I guess I got a little carried away." He said wiggling his brows.

Bonnie wiped her mouth with the back of her hand and he saw it. "Seriously? You're wiping away my kisses now. I'm hurt." He teased.

"You got spit all over my mouth."

"That's funny because you don't seem to mind when my spit is all over your…"

"…Damon!"

He winked at her, sitting down.

Bonnie turned her attention back to the baby just in time to see her grab a handful of oatmeal out of the bowl and stuff it into her mouth but getting most of it all over her face and bib.

"No baby…you can't eat oatmeal with your hands." She said getting up and grabbing a paper towel and slightly wetting it under the sink.

She came back and gently wiped the baby's face and cleaned off the bib. She then took hold of Rory's hand to clean it as well and the baby stared up at her grinning cutely. Bonnie's heart melted. She leaned down and kissed her pretty pink mouth.

"Silly girl." She said sitting down.

A few minutes later she finished feeding the baby and took her out of the high chair, taking off her bib. Now free, Rory walked over to her daddy's chair and laid her head on his thigh and began patting his leg.

"What's the matter baby?" Damon asked, smoothing back her curly hair so that he could see her little face.

She raised her head and held up her arms for Damon to get her. He picked her up, sitting her on his lap. He broke off a small piece of toast and fed it to her. Rory leaned back against him chewing on the bread, her little bare legs dangling from the sides of the chair.

"She's not used to having you here during breakfast." Bonnie said as she wiped clean the high chair.

Damon looked down at Rory and kissed her head. "Is that it baby… you happy daddy's here?"

The baby reached for his plate trying to grab the toast. "Bedddd." She said, trying to say bread.

Damon gave her another small piece. "Bonnie how is this going to work?"

"How's what going to work?"

"Our living arrangements…you and Rory are here and I'm in Malibu." He answered.

Bonnie sat down. "To be honest, I haven't thought about it."

"And now that you are?"

Bonnie exhaled loudly. Everything seemed to be happening so fast. "Damon, we just got back together…"

He cut her off. "Bonnie, I want us all living under the same roof. I don't think that's asking for much. We're a family."

Silence.

"I know. It's just that I like living here. It's close to school and your mom…and Malibu's just so far out of the way. It would make things difficult."

"But Bonnie this place is so small."

Her jaw dropped. This was a 2,200 square foot condo. But then she thought about it, to someone who grew up living on a sprawling estate this place would probably seem like a shoebox.

She closed her mouth, sighing. "So then what do you suggest we do Damon?"

"We'll go look at houses before the new semester starts that way you won't feel so overwhelmed. And if we don't find a house we like we'll live here until we do…sounds like a plan?"

"Here…and not Malibu?"

"Yes Bonnie, here. You're right, living in Malibu wouldn't make since right now."

For a moment she looked so uncertain, like she was struggling with all of this. He knew that she felt like they were moving fast but he honestly didn't feel that way. They'd been apart a total of 21 months. Yes, he'd been counting, and that was from the time she'd left him up until now.

They'd never get that time back.

Damon wanted to hug Bonnie and tell her not to feel so scared by what was happening. Things would be different this time.

Damon reached for her hand and kissed it. "Hey, you know what, if all this is moving too fast for you then we'll pull the brakes until you're more comfortable with everything, okay baby?"

It was exactly the right thing to say because now Bonnie didn't feel so rushed. It was the damnedest thing. "No. I want to do this." Bonnie looked at Rory. "You hear that baby, we're moving!"

Rory clapped her hands, smiling happily.

Bonnie and Damon laughed.

* * *

><p>While Bonnie took her and Rory a bath, Damon washed up the breakfast dishes. It didn't escape him that twice now them consummating their reconciliation had been foiled. But tonight after Rory went to sleep, he and Bonnie would have their time together and he would wear the fucking condom, but first thing Monday she needed to go to her gynecologist and get fitted for a diaphragm because he didn't plan on making this a thing. One of the perks of being married was that you could raw dog it and he wasn't going to give that up.<p>

Bonnie's home phone rang. Damon dried his hands on the clean dish towel and answered it.

"Hello."

Silence.

"Hello."

And then Damon heard a sigh. "Is Bonnie there?"

Damon's shoulders set, having recognized the voice immediately. Dean fucking Winchester. What the hell? Why was this fucker calling Bonnie, Damon wanted to know?

His jaw tensed. "Yes, but she's busy at the moment with _our daughter_."

Silence.

"Well if it's not too much trouble Damon, can you have her call me? I'm going to the Farmer's market this afternoon and I thought she and Rory might like to come along."

What the fuck?

Damon hung up on his ass.

He felt like throwing the phone up against the wall and smashing it but he didn't. He sat it back down on the kitchen counter and took a deep breath.

Bonnie came into the living room now dressed with Rory on her hip. She placed the baby down to the floor and Rory went straight to her toy box that was in the corner and began taking out her things, throwing them on the floor.

Bonnie walked into the kitchen.

Damon had his back turned to her and was leaning against the counter. She wrapped her arms around his waist, leaning into him and sighing happily.

"So what do you want to do today? I was thinking we could take Rory Bear to the park so that she can play with some other little kids."

Bonnie was very conscious of that, wanting Rory to be around other kids because she didn't want her lacking in social skills since she was an only child.

Bonnie felt Damon tense in her arms and she released him, stepping back.

She swallowed hard. "What's wrong?"

Damon hated the way her voice sounded. It sounded so cautious. His past behavior had made her this way.

He closed his eyes, keeping his voice level.

"Dean called. He wanted to know if you and Rory wanted to go with him to the Farmer's market this afternoon." Damon dropped his arms from the counter. "I didn't know you hung out together…and with my daughter." He said.

"We're friends Damon." She said looking at him. His back was still turned to her.

"Wow. Friends? When did that happen…when you lived with him?" He really did try to keep the edge from his voice but he failed. His jaw tensed.

Bonnie felt like she was poking at a dangerous animal with a stick but they had to be honest with each other and communicate if they were going to make their marriage work.

She hugged herself. "No. We became friends before then." She said quietly. "It started when I began visiting him in the hospital."

"Yeah…right…the hospital." He said quietly.

There was silence between them as they stood feet apart not saying anything.

Finally Damon spoke. "What if I told you that I didn't feel comfortable with you being friends with him?"

"Then I would want to know why you feel that way…because if the reason is that you don't trust me then we are already in trouble." She went to him, taking hold of his arm so that he'd look at her and he did.

"I trusted you when you told me that there were no other women before Andie or after, that what happened was a onetime thing and that it didn't go any further than what I saw. I believed you Damon…so when I tell you that Dean and I are _nothing_ but friends, have the same faith in me and believe it."

Damon's jaw ticked as he stared down at her. He touched her face as Bonnie searched his eyes.

He leaned down and kissed her forcefully.

Bonnie had to hold on to him, gripping the back of his shirt. He backed her against the countertop, ravaging her mouth and then stopped just as abruptly, breathing heavy as he rested his forehead against hers.

"I have to be honest Bonnie. I don't like it and I don't think I ever will but I trust you…and if you say you're just friends then I believe you, okay?"

Bonnie nodded her head not being able to talk because she felt so overwhelmed by him. And at one point in her life that scared her, but now she welcomed Damon's all consuming passions. She reveled in it.

Damon Salvatore was her first everything. Her one and only love.

And there would never be anyone else for her.

Bonnie Bennett had played with fire and gotten burned.

But that wasn't all there was to the story.

Because unlike most, she had survived.

* * *

><p>AN: Well people, one more chapter and this little fic will be laid to rest. I can't believe it! I'm sad and relieved at the same time. I will write the epilogue the next time I have some free time. So be looking out for that…and just so you know I have no idea how I'm going to wrap things up, but I'll think of something!<p> 


	80. Chapter 80

Unfortunately folks, this is not an update.

When I say your girl here is coming up empty-handed, I'm not exaggerating.

So how would you like to see this epic monster wrapped up...do you guys even remember this fic? Lol.


	81. Chapter 81

The mass bar swearing-in ceremony was over and Bonnie immediately went in search for her family, not being able to wipe the excited smile from her beautiful face.

As she made her way through the congested crowds of newbie lawyers equally excited like herself to be able to now practice law in the state of California, she thought about everything that it had taken to get to this point and in the end how all of that hard work had paid off.

Because she did it got-dammit! Bonnie felt like yelling woo-hoo at the top of her lungs.

And who said that a woman couldn't have it all?

"Mommy!"

Knowing that little voice belonged to her kid, Bonnie's head snapped in the direction it came from and sure enough there was her baby dashing towards her, not caring one lick about all the people standing around.

Of course Damon wasn't far behind, but his hands were full carrying their two year old twins in his arms.

Ben and Abby were their names, and they were named after their two deceased grand-parents Benito Salvatore and Abigail Bennett.

The twins had been a complete surprise just like their big sister eight years ago.

What was that saying about God laughing while you're too busy making plans? Well Bonnie discovered that she was pregnant the first semester into her first year of law school.

And for a while everything was up in the air.

Of course she was happy about the pregnancy. Damon was ecstatic. But the timing was so bad. Terrible.

For a while there, Bonnie was seriously considering quitting law school because all of a sudden it just felt too overwhelming. She didn't know how she was going to do it. Law school was already kicking her ass.

Like she knew that it would be hard, but not _that_ fucking hard.

Law school was a beast like no other Bonnie had known and on more than one occasion she felt like throwing in the towel and that was before finding out she was pregnant!

But during those low moments it was always Damon who talked her through it and kept her eyes on the prize.

He was that rock that she leaned against when things got overbearing and she felt like she couldn't take it anymore. He just refused to let her give up because he knew how much Bonnie wanted to make a difference in the world because too many injustices were occurring too often, especially in the black community.

Things needed to change and by becoming a civil rights attorney Bonnie would be able to fight for people who couldn't fight for themselves in the justice system.

So when she found out that she was pregnant, Bonnie thought about how hard it was for her during her senior year of high school when she was pregnant with Rory and knew that it would be ten times harder trying to get through law school.

It felt like too much of a daunting task to undertake and Bonnie wasn't ready to tackle something like that again.

But again, Damon Salvatore stepped up to the plate. He was Bonnie's rock and he reminded her of how strong she was and how she could do anything that she set her mind to, which was so true.

So that night, the two of them sat in bed and planned things out for the next year.

They decided that the only way to make things work was to take it one year at a time.

And they succeeded.

Damon and Bonnie discovered that they made a really great team and when they worked together, shit got done and a lot was accomplished.

And when they found out they were having twins, _the plan _was re-tweaked and they kept it moving.

Now that wasn't to say that things were easy-peasy during this time because it wasn't, far from it in fact.

Most of the time it was a real struggle, but having a game plan set in place helped tremendously.

Of course their family helped out a lot too, especially during those times when Damon and Bonnie needed to get away and have some alone time to just be a couple and have things be about them for a little while.

Unlike some married couples, having children didn't suck all of the passion out of their relationship.

The two were still very much hot for each other.

It was just now they had to wait until the kids were asleep before they got busy on the living room floor.

Rory flew into her mother's arms. "Mommy, Benny peed all over daddy's shirt!"

Bonnie kissed her daughter's cheek before her eyes found Damon and she almost laughed at the sour expression on his face.

"You see what your son did to me?" He said, bending forward to kiss her mouth.

She laughed. "Don't complain, when you get it in the eye then we can talk."

The toddler in question reached for his mommy.

Bonnie put Rory down and took the little boy from Damon and he immediately laid his head on Bonnie's shoulder, putting his thumb into his mouth.

Even though Ben and Abby were twins, the two toddlers looked nothing like.

Genetics truly were amazing because like Rory, Ben took after Damon. He had his daddy's eyes and his nose and mouth, but unlike Rory who looked bi-racial, Ben could pass for white.

Bonnie rubbed his little back. "He's ready for a nap." She said, kissing the baby's soft cheek.

And then Abby held out her little chubby arms for Bonnie.

"Noo, you want to leave me too?" Damon pouted.

Abby looked at her daddy and then dropped her little arms, resting her head in the crook of Damon's neck. She was sleepy too.

Now Abigail was Bonnie's little mini-me. That child was a Bennett. She took after her mother with Bonnie's green eyes, her cupid's bow shaped mouth, and Bonnie's caramel complexion.

Bonnie moved to Damon's side, reaching up to caress her daughter's sweet little face. Abby gave her a soft little smile before putting her thumb into her mouth and closing her eyes.

"We need to get home, my babies are tired." She said.

The ceremony was just a formality. They had already celebrated when Bonnie first found out that she passed the bar exam.

"No mommy, we can't go home because grand-daddy..."

Damon quickly placed his hand over Rory's mouth to shut her up before she ruined the surprise.

"Damon!" Bonnie laughed. "Don't do that, let her talk!"

Damon removed his hand from the child's mouth.

"Now what were you going to say baby?" Bonnie asked the little girl.

Rory looked up at her daddy who was staring down at her meaningfully and she realized what she had almost done.

She swallowed hard, a habit she'd gotten from Bonnie. Turning those startling blue eyes on her mother, she lied effortlessly.

"I was just going to say that I left my iPad at grand-dad's house so we need to stop by there first before we go home."

Damon smiled. Rory was definitely a fucking Salvatore. The kid recovered quickly. She had skills. Though he would have to watch out for that when she got older.

"Okay sweetie, we can do that." Bonnie said, still clueless.

Bonnie and her dad had patch things up almost five years ago and he was now apart of her kid's everyday lives just like Damon's family.

When Bonnie turned her back to go, Damon leaned his hand down for Rory to give him five. "Go job, kid."

Rory slapped his hand and then punched him in the gut.

Yep, she was definitely a Salvatore.

* * *

><p>"Stop." Bonnie chuckled, grabbing Damon's wayward hand and stopping him from moving it any further up her leg as they drove in the car to her father's house.<p>

The kids were safely buckled up in the back unaware of what was taking place up front with their parents.

"Fine." Damon said, putting his hand back on the wheel. "But tonight..." He trailed off, licking his lips sexily, his blue eyes smoldering.

Bonnie's face heated up in a blush.

Gawd, even after all these years together he still had that affect on her.

"Yeah, I know."

"Be prepared. That's all I'm saying."

Bonnie's stomach fluttered in anticipation for the night to come. She crossed her legs.

They arrived at Jackson Bennett's house five minutes later. Bonnie looked at Damon curiously when he cut the engine to the car.

"We're all getting out?" She asked, just assuming that Rory would just run into the house to get her iPad.

Damon shrugged. "We might as well. Your dad probably wants to hear about the ceremony."

Bonnie frowned slightly. Again the ceremony was just a formality. The entire family had already celebrated her passing the bar weeks ago.

But she undid her seat-belt anyway, opening the car door and getting out.

* * *

><p>"SURPRISE!"<p>

Everyone screamed inside of the house when Bonnie walked through the front door of her childhood home.

She staggered back, grabbing hold of her chest, her green eyes wide with fright before bursting into happy tears as she saw all the people she loved, family and friends gathered under one roof to share in this moment with her.

Her father was the first one to hug her. "Congratulations baby, I'm so proud of you."

Bonnie hugged him back, wrapping her arms around his now slightly pudgy waist as she cried in his arms.

When he let her go, Felix was the next one to get a hug. "I can't believe you actually did it, short stuff. You're a fucking lawyer!"

Jackson Bennett frowned at the use of profanity in his house. He still wasn't use to Felix after all these years. He cleared his throat and Felix froze.

"I mean you're a lawyer now, short stuff...congratulations!" He restated.

Bonnie chuckled shaking her head.

Despite his tiny misstep just now, Felix Salvatore had come a long fucking way over the years and most of it was due to Bonnie's influence.

He went to college for a spell of time. He didn't graduate, but at least he could say that he had been, so now Damon and Adriano couldn't throw that shit up in his face anymore.

But during his short stint in college, Felix discovered he had a talent for writing.

So after quitting school, he got into writing fan-fiction and it became his new passion.

He wrote day and night, absolutely loving the instant gratification he got from receiving reviews from people who loved his work.

Within a year he had ten completed stories on the popular website and they all were pretty lengthy. But Felix could afford to devote that much time to his writing because he was rich and didn't need to work for a living.

And one day out of the blue he got a private message from a reader claiming to be a publisher and was interested in turning a few of his stories into actual novels.

Of course Felix being Felix thought it was someone just fucking with him, so he didn't respond and deleted the email.

But the following week, the guy emailed him his credentials. So Felix googled the guy and sure enough the fucker was legit!

Eighteen months later, Felix's first novel was published.

And two years later his second novel made it onto the New York Times bestsellers list.

"Alright Salvatore, move it!"

Felix rolled his eyes, but he let Bonnie go so that Caroline could get her hug.

The two women squealed before throwing their arms around each other.

"You did it Bonnie...I'm so happy for you!" The blonde cried.

Felix wasn't the only one who'd done a complete 180 with his life.

Caroline was a successful sports reporter for the local news and she was engaged to be married to an upcoming professional baseball player who making a name for himself in the major leagues.

Tyler and Jeremy got their hugs in next.

Life sure was unpredictable.

Tyler was a luxury car salesman and Jeremy was a high school teacher/football coach. Their career paths were a far cry from the rock star and movie actor that the two wanted to be growing up.

Damon had rolled his eyes when Jeremy hugged Bonnie, but at least he didn't say anything, which was so much progress.

Over the years Damon had learned to control himself and his sometimes crazy impulses, especially where Bonnie was concerned, but that didn't stop his teeth from grinding together when Dean wrapped his wife into a big bear hug.

Old habits died hard, but at least Damon didn't punch his lights out because Dean had moved on, _eventually_.

He now had a wife and kid and his little auto shop was not so little anymore, employing five auto-mechanics.

Dean Winchester's hands only got dirty when he felt like working on a car. It was great being the boss.

After all the hugs and well wishes to Bonnie, the surprise party got underway and people laughed, talked and mingled while they ate and drank to their hearts content.

Her father had really gone all out for this party.

Bonnie watched as her dad and Antonia's husband Daniel each held a twin on their laps talking at the kitchen table while Antonia and Rory were busy fixing the two men something to eat.

The only two people not present at the party were Adriano and Mason.

Mason because he now lived in New York, having gotten another job as a bank executive thanks to Damon's connections. He and Katherine had broken up ages ago. Mason couldn't take her craziness anymore. Damn the hot sex. His peace of mind was much more important.

And as for Adriano, he was in Greece and couldn't make it for obvious reasons.

Things were different on that front as well.

Everything began to change when Rory was four years old and out of the blue asked Damon what he did for a living and when he couldn't answer his daughter honestly, it weighed heavily upon his heart for a long time, until eventually Damon ended up walking away from the family business.

For a while, he and Adriano didn't speak because Adriano felt like Damon was turning his back on the family, which wasn't the case.

Damon just wanted out of the mob.

He wanted to go straight. He was tired of living a double life and wanted to be someone his kids were proud to have as their father.

The family was torn down the middle for a long time, with some being on Adriano's side and some on Damon's.

But it wasn't until a year later when Antonia was diagnosed with breast cancer that things fell into perspective and it forced the two brothers to come together as they helped their mother battle for her life.

To this day, Antonia Salvatore would gladly go through that horrific ordeal again if it meant keeping her family together.

And when his mother was cancer free, Damon did what he always wanted to do; he opened up his own restaurant.

It was called Antonia's and it was completely legit.

Rory Salvatore's father was a chef.

* * *

><p>"Are my three babies asleep?" Bonnie asked Damon when he came into the bedroom.<p>

It was close to midnight. They had been home for over an hour. The party had lasted a long time, practically the whole day.

Bonnie had just gotten out of the shower and was sitting on the side of the bed, rubbing lotion on her legs.

Even after pushing out three babies, she was still so fucking hot!

But it hadn't been easy. Bonnie had worked super hard to get her body back into shape after having the twins, even going so far as to hire a professional trainer when she couldn't get rid of those stubborn last ten pounds that just refused to go away.

And at thirty-three Damon Salvatore was no slouch either.

He still had that amazing twelve pack going on underneath his shirt and those killer arms that made every woman who saw him drool and look at Bonnie with envy.

Yeah, the motherfucker was still as pretty as ever.

"Knocked out." He answered. "So are you ready for me, _college_ _girl_?" He asked, taking off his shirt and revealing said twelve pack as he walked towards the bed.

Bonnie stood up, shaking her head. "No my love, I think the question is...are _you_ ready for me?" And in one fluid motion she slipped the nightgown from her shoulders.

Damon swallowed hard.

"Because I plan on wearing you out."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Well folks, we can officially mark this story as complete. YAY! <strong>

**There are four versions of this epilogue. And when I say that this bitch was a struggle to write, I'm not exaggerating. So if you don't like how I FINALLY wrapped things up please don't be too harsh with your reviews because I really tried hard. **

**Okay guys, one down and four to go. Pray for my muse!  
><strong>


End file.
